El Destino de este Amor
by Polvo de Estrellas
Summary: PS. Los Three Lights regresan a la Tierra y Darien parte una vez más lejos, un nuevo enemigo que no le importa nada con tal de ganar. Mentiras, verdades ocultas, amor y deshamor, ¿podrá el amor contra la adversidad? L&A, A&T, R&N, M&Y Y S& ¿D o S?
1. Al fin lo comprendí

**Disclaimer: "Los personajes nombrados en esta historia son propiedad de la Srta. Naoko Takeuchi. Está historia es escrita solo por entretención sin fines de lucro"**

}i{

Muchas Gracias a todas las bellas personitas que me acompañaron en mi primera historia que hice en honor a mi hermana, chicas sin ustedes no hubiese podido cumplir ese gran sueño que tuve junto a ella. Ahora espero que les guste esta nueva historia es un post-Stars. Una idea loca que me vino en estos días y espero plasmarla tal cual la imagino cada noche.

}i{

}i{

}i{

**El Destino de este Amor.**

**Capítulo I**

**Al fin lo comprendí.**

}i{

Paz una palabra tan pequeña, solo tres letras que pueden entregar tanto y eso es lo que he sentido desde aquella batalla contra el caos. Fueron muchas las vidas que perecieron en manos del caos que hábito el cuerpo de Sailor Galaxia; mis amigas, la Princesa Kakyuu y mí amado Darien. Pero Gracias a la ayuda de las Sailors Starlights y Chibi Chibi lo logré y recuperé a todos mis seres queridos.

Hoy puedo afirmar que la paz ha llegado a todo los rincones del universo. De seguro Sailor Galaxia aun sigue guiando a cada semilla estelar a llegar a su hogar; y mis amigos mejor dicho mis nuevas amigas han de estar por llegar a su planeta y comenzar a reconstruirlo. Y yo… aun me cuesta creer que esté aquí en esta bella noche estrella y con la luna como testigo junto a mi Darien, mi amado Darien…

-Darien-

-Dime-

-¿De verdad me quieres mucho?-

-Si-

-¿De verdad?-

-Si-

-¿Cómo Cuánto?-

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso ahora?-

-Dime ¿Cómo cuánto?-

-Bien te lo diré… mi amor por ti… es más grande que el universo- me perdí en la sinceridad de su mirada, esa mirada que añoré por meses volver a ver. Cuanto tuve que esperar para poder volver a estar así con Él, mis noches se hicieron más largas y eternas con su ausencia, con su silencio, pero ahora…ahora está aquí protegiéndome entre sus brazos y devolviéndole el sabor de sus labios en los míos…

- Te amo tanto Darien-

}i{

Ya todo a terminó, nunca imaginé que sería tan pronto. Suena egoísta lo sé, pero disfrute esos meses junto a ellas…en especial de ti…_Bombón__…_ojala hubiese logrado conquistar tu corazón…quizás si hubiese tenido un poco más de tiempo… Pero que estoy pensando si ya no soy Seiya… ahora solo soy Fighter, Sailor Star Fighter…_Bombón__…_ debo olvidarte, debo hacerlo…si no este sentimiento me matará.

-Al fin llegamos a nuestro querido Kinmoku- la voz de Yaten, digo Sailor Star Healer me devolvió a la realidad, esa realidad de ser simplemente una guerrera…aunque mi corazón se niega aceptarlo.

-Así es mis queridas Starlights. Tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer para volver a ver nuestro planeta brillar una vez más, pero ahora es mejor que descansemos fue un viaje largo y agotador-

-Como usted ordene Princesa. Fighter, Healer ayúdenme a ordenar un lugar para que descanse la Princesa- definitivamente perdí mi realidad. Siento que ya no sé quién soy -Fighter ¿Qué ocurre contigo? Estas algo distraído, te necesitamos con todos los sentidos aquí en Kinmoku- veo que no he pasado desapercibida.

-No es nada Maker, solo que es impresionante ver en las condiciones que quedo nuestro planeta después de aquella batalla, los recuerdos de esa última vez reviven esos sentimientos de miedo e impotencia de ver como todo lo que amamos era destruido – es mejor así guardarme todas estas dudas, todos esos sentimientos que solo ella me provoca, no quiero tener conflictos con Healer y Maker, menos que la princesa se enteré de todo lo que viví allí.

-Fighter tiene razón Maker, yo siento igual que ella. Bien es mejor ir acomodar todo para nuestra primera noche aquí, la Princesa debe estar cómoda. Mañana nos espera un largo día, el primero de muchos hasta reconstruir Kinmoku en su totalidad-

-Tienen razón, discúlpame Fighter-

-No te preocupes Maker está todo bien. Gracias Healer por entenderme- aunque en verdad lo único que quisiera mi corazón es volver a ver y sentir el resplandor de una sola persona. Vaya si sigo deseando eso no sé cuando podré si quiera comenzar a olvidarte…_Bombón__…_

}i{

Como ha pasado el tiempo, ya son exactamente cuatro meses desde que todo ha vuelto a normalidad y nadie recuerda lo sucedido durante la batalla contra el caos. Las chicas hoy viven una vida normal, sin nuevos enemigos. Dedicas a sus estudios a sus sueños de adolescente. Mina y Serena lograron mejoras sus calificaciones pero igual deberán presentar extraordinarios de Matemática.

-Vaya la hora que es y tú que no despiertas SERENA- pero esta niña ¿cómo puede tener el sueño tan pesado?

-¡Ay que flojera tengo! ¿Qué hora será? Debe ser temprano porque siento mucho sueño… ¡¿Qué? NO PUEDE SER…aah ya se me hizo tarde. Luna ¿Por qué no me despertaste?...guauua-

-Lo hice Serena no sé cuantas veces, pero como vez no me hiciste caso- parece que no me escucho la veo ir de aquí para allá buscando su uniforme arreglándose apurada.

-SERENA, OTRA VEZ LLEGARAS TARDE A CLASES-

}i{

No podía creer que me haya quedado dormida y lo que es peor ya mi mamá esta enojada y no encuentro mi bolso

-YA LO SÉ MAMÁ, BAJO EN SEGUIDA ¿donde lo deje?-

-Luna ¿viste mi bolso? ¿Dónde lo deje? Ay no no no no… porque a mí-

-¡Ay esta niña nunca cambiará!-

Baje lo más rápido que pude una vez que encontré mi bolso alcance a tomar una tostada y beber un sorbo de jugo.

-Mamá ya me voy, nos vemos más tarde- y comencé mi carrera a la preparatoria.

-¡Serena, hija tu almuerzo!...ay esta niña, siempre quedándose dormida y otra vez se fue sin almuerzo-

Si mamá me dijo algo importante definitivamente ya no lo escuche, comencé a correr con mi único objetivo llegar a tiempo a clases y no perderme ninguna clase, me propuse ser mejor alumna y llegar a la hora era una de mis metas. Pero sin duda es la que más me ha costado.

-¡Ay, mi cabeza!...oh no disculpe- por venir corriendo sin pensar en nada no me di cuenta cuando se me atravesó alguien y la empuje cayendo al suelo, cuando le ofrecí mi mano para ponerse de pie, me lleve una graciosa sorpresa.

-Mina eres tu…también vas atrasada-

-Serena no es tiempo de saludarse, ni de nada debemos llegar a la escuela antes que nos dejen afuera, y créeme a Mina Aino no la dejaran afuera así que vamos Serena corramos…- creo que no termine de escuchar lo último que dijo Mina, si es que dijo algo porque me tomo de la muñeca y comenzamos a correr como en ninguna clases de educación física lo hicimos antes.

}i{

-Serena y Mina ya se han tardado demasiado, ¿no crees Amy?-

-Tienes razón Lita, ¿que habrá…¿Qué es ese ruido? Suena como si fuera una estampida-

-No te imaginas quienes podrían ser- fue en ese mismo momento cuando nuestras dos rubias amigas llegaron agitadísimas. Mina apoyada en la pared y Serena sobre sus rodillas

-Siii…lo…lo…logra…logramos…Mi…Mi…Mina-

-Te… lo… dije… Se… Sere… Serena… había… que… correr… un… poco… más… fuerte-

-Chicas por lo menos llegaron justo a tiempo, ahí viene el profesor- nos aviso Amy mientras nos acomodábamos en nuestro asientos.

-Buenos días jóvenes, tomen asiento-

-Vaya Mina… si no hubiese sido… por ti no llego-

-No es nada Serena... aunque para ser sincera… te hace falta hacer más deporte- ¿Qué? Pero que le pasa…

-Silencio señoritas-

Hoy al fin me veré con mi amado Darien, después de que regreso inmediatamente comenzó a ver el asunto de sus estudios, por lo que no nos vemos tan seguido como yo pensé, bueno pero eso no quita lo mucho que lo quiero.

Como pasa el tiempo, aun sé siente extraño no tener a un engreído y molestoso compañero de clases a mis espalda, no pensé que después de tanta paz notaría de sobremanera su ausencia…_Seiya__… _¿Qué será de ti? ¿Ya habrás reconstruido tu planeta?... ¿te acordarás de mí… eeeh digo de nosotras?... Espero que sí. De pronto comencé a sentir como mis mejillas se acaloraban-

-Serena ¿ocurre algo? De pronto te sonrojaste- un susurro proveniente de mi lado me saco de mis pensamientos… ¡ay Serena! pero ¿qué te está pasando? Estabas pensando en Darien y de pronto llego Seiya a tu cabeza, eso no está nada bien.

-No como crees Lita, no me ocurre nada. Solo estaba pensando en mi querido Darien- Pero que me ocurre ¿por qué mentí? Si no era necesario... somos amigos es obvio que lo recuerde y más extrañarlo.

}i{

Después de un eterna jornada de estudios, nada mejor que un lindo paseo con mi amado Darien…_ "__Bombón__"… _¿Qué? Seiya…pero, pero ¿cómo? Estoy segura que era su voz llamándome.

-¡Serena! ¡Aló Serena! Yuujuu-

-Aah jajaja discúlpame Mina, me estabas hablando-

-Pero que distraída andas. Serena ¿puedo pasar a tu casa en la tarde?- puede que sea algo alocada, pero la gran Dios del Amor Mina Aino no es tonta y sé que algo le pasa a mi amiga Serena.

-Claro Mina no hay problemas estaré en ella como a las ocho. Te estaré esperando- ¿Qué le ocurrirá a Mina? Porque no creo que quiera estudiar –Chicas nos vemos mañana en la casa de Rei-

Partí de la preparatoria al parque donde habíamos quedado en juntarnos con Darien. Vaya ya se ha tardado mucho Darien, la chicas ya se fueron ¿le habrá pasado algo? Debí pedirle a una de ella que me acompañara, de seguro que si Seiya estuviera…otra vez Seiya ¿Por qué será que justo esté día te he recordado como ningún otro? Siento que no está bien que piense tanto en ti. Pero si siempre lo he visto como un amigo, no tiene nada de malo pensarlo y extrañarlo tanto ¿o sí? No, además el igual es una Sailor.

-¡¿Serena?... ¿Serena te encuentras bien?-

-¡Darien! Al fin llegas. Claro que me encuentro bien porque no sé me nota- debo dejar de pensar y recordar tantas cosas, ni cuenta me di cuando llego Darien.

-Pues porque tenía una expresión de angustia, además no te diste cuenta cuando llegue-

-Aah jajaja es que…estaba preocupada porque no llegabas Darien, pensé que te había pasado algo- ¿qué me está pasando?

-Sí lo sé discúlpame princesa, me demoré resolviendo lo de mi tesis. Pero vayamos, te invito a cenar y ahí conversamos mejor-

}i{

Después de una bonita tarde junto a mi Darien, él me fue a dejar a mi casa pero como siempre no quiso entrar a la casa; mí papá no lo ha aceptado todavía y él tampoco ha hecho el intento de presentarse como mi novio . Es inevitable no sentir pena cuando me separo de él, fueron muchos meses lejos de él, pensando que de verdad me había olvidado. Más aun que está esa posibilidad de volver a Estados Unidos.

**Flashback**

-Serena se que desde que no he tenido todo el tiempo para ti, después de lo que paso-

-No te preocupes Darien, yo entiendo que debes retomar tus estudios. Es tu sueño-

-Así es princesa es mi sueño, un sueño que quiero compartir contigo. Hoy hable con mi profesor y me confirmó que aun están interesados en mi tesis en Estados Unidos-

-¿Estados Unidos?...Darien…tú… ¿te vas a volver a ir?- vamos Serena no debes llorar. Esta vez si habrán cartas y llamados.

-Princesa tu sabes que solo será un año, el tiempo pasa muy rápido. Además me iré dentro de un mes, tendremos tiempo de estar juntos-

**Fin Flashback**

¡Oh Darien! Suena tan sencillo de tus labios. Pero…pero

**Flashback**

-A decir verdad. Yo no soy…una persona entusiasta como todos ¿no crees?-

-¿Qué?-

-Bueno, aunque me proponga el día de hoy hacer la tarea llegando a casa…siempre como dulces, me da un poco de sueño y a fin de cuentas me quedo dormida sin importarme lo demás-

-Ohm…-

-También me propuse esforzarme sin la ayuda de nadie…-comencé a llorar porque ya no soportaba más –Pero recordé a Darien… al ver esa rosa roja… -

-Bombón…-

-pensé que no habría ningún problema si él no me escribía o me llamaba porque se dedicaría a estudiar…Creí que mi obligación era vivir sola un tiempo… pero… pero…no puedo vivir sola…no puedo…-

-Bombón…-

-Te extraño…Te extraño Darien- y el dolor de tu usencia fue más fuerte que yo, de pronto sentí las manos de Seiya en mis hombros. -¡¿Qué?-

-¿Y no puedo reemplazarlo?-

-¿Eeeh?-

-Déjame reemplazarlo-

**Fin flashback**

Pero no fui fuerte, disimule todo el dolor que tu ausencia me causo, la angustia de no saber nada de ti, te extrañe demasiado, sufrí demasiado. Además ahora no está Seiya es mi amigo el me apoyo, estuvo siempre a mi lado, me comprendió.

¿Por qué otra vez tu Seiya? ¿Por qué siento la misma duda que de aquella vez al recordar aquella tarde de lluvia? Está mal, esto está mal yo tengo a Darien. Aunque se vaya debo respetarlo, lo esperaré siempre.

Será mejor que ordene mi pieza antes que llegue Mina, eso me ayudará a dejar de pensar tanta las cosas. Bien pondré estás cosas en esta gaveta y sacaré algunas otra de aquí y…

-Oh no algo se arranco de su lugar- lentamente baje mi mirada al pequeño objeto que cayó al suelo, baje para tomarlo entre mis manos, cuando reconozco su pequeña forma. Era el llavero de osito rosa que me regalo Seiya aquella vez en que tuvimos esa cita.

**Flashback**

-Bombón las cosas que te dije ayer eran en serio-

- Seiya…bueno… Yo quiero…- mi corazón dudaba de lo que realmente quería decirte en aquel momento.

-Por favor no pienses que me estas causando muchos problemas, sólo porque me gustas bombón-

-¿Eh? – sentí como mis mejillas se iban sonrojando mientras él se iba acercando a mí, sentía mi corazón a mil por hora._  
><em>  
>-¿Sabes? Cuando termine el concierto te secuestraré- solo esas palabras bastaron para hacer temblar mi mundo…- Sólo quiero que comprendas, que sin darme cuenta me enamoré de ti cómo no tienes idea- pero no podía ser cierto, yo…yo tengo a Darien -Bombón, solamente quería decirte lo que siento por ti, ya que dentro de poco tiempo Dejaré de ser el cantante Seiya Kou-<p>

-Seiya- cuando dijo esas últimas palabras recordé la soledad que la partida de Darien y su indiferencia me había causada y que la amistad con Seiya había ayudado a mitigar, pero ahora, ahora también se iría él.

-Ahora si pondré todo mi entusiasmo en el último concierto que tendremos, Bombón. Espero que encuentres pronto a tu novio- _Darien._

-Discúlpame- no, no quiero perderlo a él, no quiero estar sola.

-¡No! No tienes porqué disculparte. Sólo que...- mientras intentaba acomodar mis palabras para decirle lo que sentía, lo vi acercarse peligrosamente y mi única reacción fue evitar ese beso…ese beso que por un segundo desee. - Me hubiera encantado conocerte antes, mi dulce bombón-

-Seiya…- solo lo abrace, mis lágrimas no pudieron seguir retenidas en mis ojos y el dolor de su partida me dolía de la misma forma en la que cuando se fue Darien.

**Fin Flashback**

Ahora entiendo todo, por fin después de cuatro meses al recordar aquella tarde antes del concierto cuando sincera eran tus palabras de amor…_Seiya__…_

-Serena ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué lloras?-

-Mina…oh Mina es…son muchas cosas- me bastaron solo esas dos preguntas para llorar en los brazos de mi amiga, pero no mentía mi corazón estaba demasiado confundido.

-Dime puede confiar en mí, yo siempre te apoyaré en todo lo que sientas, pienses o hagas-

-Mina…es que…Darien sé va y yo recién ahora entendí…- no, no debía decirle nada sobre estos sentimientos que el recuerdo y la ausencia de Seiya me causaba.

-¿Es Seiya verdad?-

-¡¿Qué?- sentí como mis mejillas se sonrojaban, como era posible que Mina se hubiese dado cuenta que entre silencio, que entre las sombras, que entre mis días y horas ese engreído se aparecía en mis pensamiento –No sé de que hablas Mina-

-Serena, soy la Diosa del Amor a mi nada se me escapa. Además vamos en el mismo salón y suelo ver como de vez en cuando mira el asiento vacío de él y veo la nostalgia en tus ojos-

-Mina yo…-

-Tranquila te entiendo y te apoyo, pero él se fue y no sabes si volverá. Además ahora esta Darien ya verás que mientras vayan pasando los días todas esas dudas se irán y todo volverá hacer como antes de Seiya-

-Es que… es que…al fin lo comprendí, al fin pude entender lo que quiso decir aquella tarde que se fueron. Mina el me ama y yo solo le di falsas esperanzas, quizás el sufra por mí, pero no puedo evitar necesitarlo a mi lado- y no puede evitarlo más lloré nuevamente en los brazos de Mina, me dolía toda está confusión.

}i{

Una vez que Mina se marchó de mi casa, me fui acostar tantas emociones me agotaron, cómo no me di cuenta de todo lo que sentí en esos meses, sé que el amor que siento por Darien viene conmigo desde el pasado y seguirá en el futuro, pero eso no me quita el hecho de que soy humana y que antes la ausencia total de mi Darien, mi corazón tuvo la duda, la intención de aceptarlo, de permitirse sentir algo más que amistad.

Nuevamente sentí como esas pequeñas lágrimas recorrían mi rostro, miré la noche estrellada y no podía dejar de sentir culpa por haberme permitido sentir algo más que amistad por Seiya. Más aun sabiendo que Darien nunca se olvido de mí.

Al fin comprendí tus palabras Seiya…

**Flashback**

-Bombón, me da mucho gusto que tu novio se encuentre sano y salvo-

-Fue gracias a ti, Seiya. Con la ayuda de tus consejos… pude salir adelante-

-Bombón… - pude ver el sonrojo en él -Eh… sabes, yo nunca me olvidaré de ti-

-Sí, nosotros seremos siempre buenos amigos- de pronto todos comenzaron a reír.

-Nunca entiendes, Bombón –

**Fin flashback**

Me asome a mi balcón, miré el cielo y con mi ojos cubierto en lágrimas grite al viento con la esperanza que le llevará mis palabras.

-Yo tampoco te olvidaré Seiya…porque en ese corto tiempo te volviste en un hombre muy importante en mi vida y a mí…a mí…- no podía decirlo, ni aceptarlo ahora estaba Darien debo pensar solo en él. Mina tiene razón él no volverá. Darien se irá y yo enfrentaré ese año de ausencia sola y mis sentimientos se volverán uno solo, para un solo hombre, para Darien.

…Igual me hubiese gustado conocerte antes…_Seiya_.

_Continuará__…_

}i{

}i{

**:*~°..:~.°….Polvo de Estrella….°.~:..°~*:**

}i{

}i{

Espero le haya agradado esta nueva propuesta y mi segunda historia. Acepto críticas, ideas, consejos para poder seguir escribiendo. Nuevamente quiero agradecer a todas las personitas linda que me siguieron con mi historia "Amigas hasta la eternidad"

**Princess****Rei****of****Mars:** Que debes estar aun sumergida en tus estudios, pero igual muchas gracias tus palabras me ayudaron a poder plasmar todas mis emociones.

**Paolac78:** A veces simples palabras ayudan a mitigar muchas penas, tus palabras me ayudaron a poder seguir con esa primera historia que recordó varios momentos junto a mi hermana.

**Minafan:** Me seguiste en silencio como muchas otra lo hace y como yo quizás igual lo he hecho, pero al final me diste el aliento para escribir esta nueva historia, espero te guste y que puedan ayudarme con sus críticas y consejos.

**Anahis1:** Aquí estoy con un nuevo proyecto que espero poder ir actualizando más rápido que la anterior. Que bueno saber que llegue hasta lo más profundo de tu alma con esta historia que abarca gran parte de mi vida junto a mi hermana, todas hermoso pasado por este tipo de momento, Gracias por haberme acompañado.

**Natalie:** Ya viste Mina no murió y sé dedico a ser feliz con su Yaten. Espero está historia, te guste igual.

Bien gracias a todas las que me siguieron en esa historia.


	2. Te esperaré

**Disclaimer: "Los personajes nombrados en esta historia son propiedad de la Srta. Naoko Takeuchi. Está historia es escrita solo por entretención sin fines de lucro"**

}i{

}i{

}i{

}i{

**Capítulo II**

**Te esperaré**

}i{

A veces no entiendo como a pesar de la paz en que vivimos, que puedo tener una vida en normal, que puedo ser una chica normal; el tiempo se haya vuelto mi enemigo implacable haciéndose presente para recordarme que estaré sola todo un año, después de todo lo que pasé y sufrí en ausencia de Darien, él se vuelve a marchar. Y lo que es peor es que ese momento será mañana, mañana repetiré el más doloroso de mi dejavu enfrentarme una vez más a su despedida. Son muchos los sentimientos que me envuelven, sobre todo el temor a que mis cartas y mis llamados no tengan respuesta.

Sé que no debo ser egoísta, es su sueño ¿quién soy yo para privarlo de ellos? Debo ser fuerte, una vez lo fui o lo intenté porque esta vez no podría serlo, además si este mes paso así de rápido porque ese año que estaremos separados no pasará igual, si me preocupo de estudiar y disfrutar mi vida como una estudiante normal no tendré tiempo de extrañarlo tanto. Si así es. no estaré más triste está vez si habrán llamadas y cartas.

-¡¿Serena?-

-Hola Amy-

-Vaya no imaginé nunca encontrarte aquí en la escuela antes que yo, ¿te encuentras bien?-

-Claro que si, solo que desde hoy quiero ser una buena alumna y también ser más responsable-

-Pues eso me parece muy bien, tenemos mucho que estudiar sonbretodo tu para evitar ir a extraordinarios, yo encantada te ayudaré-

-Eh claro Amy…jajaja…gracias- ¡ay que hice! Amy me tendrá toda semana estudiando. Bueno lo intentaré, espero poder acostumbrarme a estudiar más, debo demostrarle a mi Darien que si soy capaz.

}i{

Lo que acababa de escuchar estaba haciendo eco en mi cabeza, causando estragos en mi corazón y en mi alma, como una sola batalla podía causarle tantos cambios a mi vida a mi sueño ha esa maravillos utopia. Todo por lo que un día soñé se derrumbo en tan solo segundos, las palabras de Sailor Pluto no podían ser erróneas ella venía del futuro.

-¿Estás…estas completamente segura Setsuna de todo lo que me has dicho?-

-Si Príncipe, me temó que con batalla contra el Caos se han descubierto algunas verdades que desconocíamos, pero que ahora están en sus manos revelarlas o que todo siga su curso natural-

-Necesito pensar que haré con lo que sé ¿Crees que tendré tiempo de pensarlo en este viaje?-

-No puedo decírselo, eso es algo que solo usted sabrá a su debido tiempo, ya le he dado información que no debía-

-Tienes razón, gracias y no te preocupes Rini estará bien-

-Gracias Príncipe, ahora debo marcharme. Que tenga un buen viaje-

-Nos vemos-

Aun sentía un mar de emociones en mí, estaba a solo un día de viajar a luchar por un sueño, cuando Sailor Puto me informa de un gran secreto que envuelve Tokio de Cristal. Y me costaba aceptarlo y creerlo.

Tome aquel retrato en que salía con Serena y Rini y lo observe detenidamente grabandome cada detalle, todas mis ilusiones parecían veneno entre mis recuerdos. La puse en mi maleta junto a mis otras pertenencias y salí al balcón, cada resplandor que la luna daba esa noche se sentían como dagas en mi alma. Nunca imaginé el nivel de daño que mis decisiones como el de irme aquella vez habían causado. De cierta manera algo en mí me decía que no todo era mi culpa, también estaba el Caos que se apodero de Sailor Galaxia, pero haberme ido, haber dejar a Serena sola, había conllevado a una verdad que nunca imaginé y que ahora me duele saberla. Pero que no puedo evitar, si es que quiero ver a mi pequeña Rini junto a mí.

Ya no necesito pensar nada, dejaré que todo siga su curso normal, aunque me duela, si está verdad no sé supo la primera vez que tuvimos contacto con el futuro no tiene porque saberse ahora será un secreto que llevaré hasta que Tokio de Cristal surja y con ella la paz del universo y mi familia.

}i{

Ya estábamos casi todas reunidas en el Crown solo faltaba que llegará Rei, pues nuestros horarios no siempre eran iguales, pero esta nostalgia que me invadía cada vez que pensaba en que Darien partirá nuevamente, era más fuerte que mis ganas de seguir disimulando que nada pasaba.

-Serena, ya verás que este año se irá más rápido que nunca- me dijo Lita mientras yo jugueteaba con mi malteada –Vamos arriba esos ánimos-

-Lita tiene razón Serena… además tendremos mucho que estudiar, ni notarás su ausencia- vaya creo que no debí haberle dicho a Amy que quería ser mejor alumna.

-¡Ay Amy! Tu no cambias, cuando Serena se propuso ser buena alumna, no quiso decir que quería pasar todos los días estudiando- esa no podía ser otra más que mi amiga Mina, mi cómplice me estaba ayudándome a zafarme de variar horas a la semana de estudio. –Igual podremos organizar algunos paseos de descanso. Es más me sumaré a la buena causa de mejorar la notas- y con un tierno guiño y una amplia sonrisa me demostraba que estaría conmigo incluso en esto de ser una mejor alumna.

-Gracias Chicas, está vez quiero hacer bien las cosas y no ser una carga para nadie-

-Hola Chicas al fin llegue- una muy sonriente Rei llegaba a unirse a nuestra conversación.

-Hola Rei, apresúrate a pedir que estamos planeando todo para estudiar más-

-Vaya eso me parece muy bien, sobre todo porque conozco a dos personitas que lo necesitan-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- y en un molesto coro Mina y yo defendimos nuestra dignidad como alumnas promedio.

-Por favor no van a empezar a discutir- y eso fue lo que menos escuchamos de Amy.

-Serena eres una tonta-

-Pues más tonta eres tu Rei, ya verás que seré mejor alumna que tu-

-jajaja eso lo veremos-

Esa simple discusión me sirvió para poder apartar y olvidar la pena que sentía por el viaje de mañana, todo iba bien hasta que de pronto Andrew subió el volumen de la radio y las emociones que guarde por estas semanas afloraron de golpe.

"Y ahora a pedido de las fans pondremos uno de los más grandes éxitos del grupo de jóvenes que tanta sensación causo y que de la noche a la mañana desapareció nos referimos al grupo Three Lights"

-Extraño mucho a los chicos- fueron las palabras nostálgicas que Mina pronunció y que inquietaron de nuevo mis emociones. –Desearía que estuvieran aquí y que todo fuera como antes-

-Ustedes creen ¿qué ya habrán reconstruido su planeta?- pregunto Rei mientras su mirada se elevaba al cielo, como si esperará que la respuesta llegará desde el mismo Kinmoku.

-Claro, de seguro que Taiki ha hecho un gran trabajo porque él…- con su gran sonrojo Amy silencio al ver todas nuestras miradas sobre ella –Lo siento mucho-

-Jajaja Amy te lo tenía bien guardado-

-Mina no la moleste ahora-

-Solo son bromas Lita-

-Pero Amy tiene razón, aunque sin duda Yaten era el más guapo-

-¡Luna!- un dolido Artemis recordaba aquella semana de ausencia de su eterna compañera.

-Artemis no te lo tomes tan a pecho. ¡Ay Luna eres un frescolina! Pero te advierto que Yaten es mío-

Todo se volvió risas y conflicto por ver quién de los tres era el más guapo, y los celos de Artemis se hacían presentes por cada vez que Luna recordaba con detalles sus semana junto a los chicos.

-Serena no has dicho nada al respecto ¿sucede algo?-

-No Rei, no me sucede nada solo estaba recordando los buenos momentos que vivimos junto a ellos, en verdad que los extraño- en especial a ti…_Seiya__…_

-Y pensar que después que descubrimos sus identidades surgieron un sinfín de problemas que por suerte superamos-

-Tienes razón Lita, ahora somos todos amigos-

Y así nos pasamos la tarde entera recordando los buenos momentos que vivimos junto a ellos y cuan necesarios son al no estar junto a nosotras. En especial para mí justo ahora que Darien se marcha.

}i{

Me pregunto ¿qué estarás haciendo en estos momentos Bombón? ¿Miraras al cielo de vez en cuando y te acordaras de mí? Que ganas de volver a verte y poder contarte que al fin mi planeta hoy brilla como la más hermosa estrella.

-Mis queridas Starlights al fin la reconstrucción de Kinmoku se ha concretado. Festejaremos que hoy al fin ya no hay más ruinas en nuestro hogar y que las flores han vuelto a salir para adornar con su elegancia nuestras tierras-

-Como usted diga Princesa- dijimos las tres al mismo tiempo-

-Y una vez que nuestra segunda luna complete su fase a llena llevaremos a cabo la ceremonia Star-

-¿La ceremonia Star? Pero Princesa ¿por qué…-

-¡Fighter como te atreves a cuestionar a la princesa!- la voz alterada de Healer me hizo sentir como una inoportuna, pero mi curiosidad por la celebración de esta ceremonia era más fuerte que mi sentido de respeto a la corona.

-Tranquila Healer, Fighter tiene derecho a saber porque se llevará a cabo la ceremonia Star, tan pronto-

-Disculpe Princesa-

-Tranquila mis Starlights, todo lo sabrán a su debido tiempo- pero eso no había calmado mi curiosidad. Al contrario más y más me intrigaba saber porque el de los cambio que esa ceremonia traería.

}i{

No podía dormir, muchas cosas rondaban mi cabeza y mi corazón, sé cuanto quiero a Darien y también no deja de dolerme su partida, pero no como aquella primera vez. Ahora mi dolor se debe a la ausencia de Seiya, hoy al escuchar una de sus canciones muchos momentos juntos llegaron a mi memoria. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué deje que mi corazón sintiera algo por ti? Yo tengo a Darien y aun cuando me entere que no me olvido, que estuvo muerto mi corazón no deja de evitar sentir el dolor de esa indiferencia. ¿Qué hago? Siento un culpa tan grande en mi corazón por estos sentimientos que prefiero no explicar, ni entender.

-Serena te vas a pasar de frío y te quedarás dormida. Así no llegarás a tiempo para despedir a Darien-

-Tienes razón Luna, me dormiré ahora- pero antes quiero despedirme de mis estrellas, cada uno con su brillo me recuerda a él. Darien discúlpame por haberle permitido a mi corazón dudar, te esperaré. Y a ti Seiya, si una vez mi corazón te dio la oportunidad de entrar, sé que podré sacarte de él. Solo necesito tiempo, tiempo para olvidar tu nombre, tu rostro y devolverle mi corazón a su verdadero dueño.

}i{

-¡Ay No! Luna me quede dormida, Darien se enojara conmigo…guauua-

-Serena te lo dije anoche-

-Lo sé Luna, lo sé…pero me voy ahora mismo-

El camino al aeropuerto se me hizo eterno, cada minuto que avanzaba mi corazón se contraía no quería que Darien se fuera, estaba segura que si él se quedaba a mi lado estos sentimientos por Seiya se esfumarían y todo volvería a ser como siempre. Suena cruel pero en verdad necesitaba hacerlo, no es que quisiera utilizar a Darien lo quiero pero solo quiero quererlo a él.

-Señorita llegamos-

-Muchas gracias, aquí tiene-

Comencé a correr para buscarlo entre la gente, de pronto lo vi allí parado mirando su reloj, detuve mi correr para no llegar tan agitada, fui caminando hasta llegar a él me puse frente a él y lo miré a sus ojos…esa mirada…esa mirada tenía algo distinto que me inquietaron.

-Hola Darien, por favor disculpa por retrasarme tanto- en vez de decir algo tomo mi rostro y me beso, era un beso diferente a todos, lo sentí a despedida a un verdadera despedida, pero sabía que había algo más. Podía sentirlo escondido en su corazón un gran dolor. ¡Oh no! Quizás se habrá dado cuenta de mis dudas eso no estaba bien. ¿Qué he hecho?

-Tuve miedo de no verte antes de partir- por suerte era eso y no sospecha de lo confundido que esta mi corazón, de que le permití a mi corazón querer alguien más que a él, pero eso cambiará cuando Darien vuelva mi amor será solo para él.

-¡Oh Darien! Yo tengo miedo de que te vayas y se vuelva a repetir el de escribirte y no tener respuesta. Prométeme que no me dejarás, que no me olvidarás-

-Princesa, eso jamás sucederá. No te aseguro que te escribiré todos los días, puesto que la universidad y los estudios me absorben bastante, pero te aseguro que sabrás de mi y volveré para que juntos veamos a Tokio de Cristal nacer junto a Rini nuestra hija-

-Lo sé Darien y yo igual espero que sepas que te esperaré lo que sea necesario, porque sé que mi destino siempre serás tú- necesitaba más que convencerlo a él a mí, pero el recuerdo de su mirada, de su nueva mirada me intrigaba había tanto dolor y confusión. Pero sin embargo, sonrió y me abrazó.

-Gracias Serena, te amo con todo mi corazón princesa, no lo olvides. Bien debo irme- nuevamente tomo mis labios, pero ese dulce sabor ya no estaba.

-Y yo a ti Darien…mi amado Darien- y ahora fui yo quien lo besó, sentí desgarrar mi alma porque sabía que algo había cambiado en los dos, en él. Pero no lo dejaría pasará lo que pasará lo esperaría.

-Nos vemos en un año más Princesa- y lo vi partir y con él sentí que algo de mí se fue con él, lo seguí con mi mirada hasta que se perdió entre la gente. Y lloré, lloré sabiendo que su partida traería de nuevo a mi vida soledad y pena por su ausencia. Nunca olvidaré tu amor Darien, será mi fortaleza para poder olvidar a aquel que no me deja amarte solo a ti.

}i{

El avión ya estaba a punto de despegar, las palabras de Sailor Pluto se hicieron presente y el recuerdo de los últimos besos que le di a Serena, causaron estragos en mi y por primera vez sentí como unas cálidas lágrimas rodaban por mi rostro, verla me afecto más de lo que imagine y saber como todo iba a suceder era el silencio más doloroso y tortuoso que tendría que llevar conmigo hasta el nacimiento de nuestro futuro. Debía ser fuerte, debía soportar la angustia de los hechos que iba a suceder, tendría que ver a Serena sufrir, pero si ese dolor yo podría evitar durante este año buscaría las formas de darle a mi futuro el amor y la paz que siempre imagine desde que la conocimos gracias a Rini.

-Señor ¿se siente bien?- una bella y muy femenina voz me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Sí, discúlpeme si te moleste con mis sollozos- me ofreció un pañuelo y con él me seque mis lágrimas, se lo devolví y la volteé a verla.

-No para nada solo que me inquieto verlo así, mucho gusto mi nombre es Kaori Yagi-

-Darien, Darien Chiba mucho gusto-

Me regalo la más perfecta sonrisa, sentí que me ruborice quizás no sería malo intentar hacer nuevas amistades para poder mitigar toda esa verdad. Y así comenzamos una agradable conversación mientras el avión despegaba sabía que una parte de mi historia se quedaría ahí aguardando por mi regresó, sabía que era lo mejor, irme y dejar todo con su curso natural, de alguna forma debía olvidar lo que Setsuna me reveló, por lo menos durante mi estadía en Estados Unidos.

}i{

-Ude ¿ya está todo listo?-

-Si Princesa, la ceremonia se llevará a efecto en dos noches más cuando la segunda luna de Kinmoku tenga fase llena-

-Me parece muy bien, mí querido Ude y ¿ya están listas? -

-Si Princesa, ya están informadas, solo faltan las Starlights-

-No te preocupes de eso me encargaré Yo, les informaré personalmente-

-Como usted diga Princesa-

_Continuará…_

}i{

}i{

**:*~°..:~.°….Polvo de Estrellas….°.~:..°~*:**

}i{

}i{

**Paolac78:** Amiga debes tener paciencia, a medida que vaya avanzando daré a entender más y más a fondo mi historia quizás ahora no se entiende pero es mejor así muchas me quedan matar y quiero llegar a ese capítulo =) por lo menos viva Me encanto la foto…espero podamos pasar desapercibidas para Greenpeace.


	3. La Ceremonia Star I

**Disclaimer: "Los personajes nombrados en esta historia son propiedad de la Srta. Naoko Takeuchi. Está historia es escrita solo por entretención sin fines de lucro"**

}i{

}i{

Les pido a todas las que pasen por estos lados si pueden ofrecerme unos Reviews con sugerencias nunca esta demás hacer participes a las lectoras de las historias, así que no lo olvides quiero saber si les gusta mi historia o si necesita algo para que sea de su agrado, de antemano Gracias.

}i{

}i{

**Capítulo III**

**La Ceremonia Star **

**Parte I**

**El verdadero Origen**

}i{

Cinco meses y medio habían pasado desde que abandonamos la Tierra, no podía creer que aunque me hubiese dedicado tiempo completo a la reconstrucción de Kinmoku, aun la recodaba en cada luna nueva que la primera de las lunas de mí planeta me ofrecía en las noches que aseguraba haberla olvidado.

Pero esa era la realidad era una guerrera por fuera, pero por dentro el hombre que despertó al llegar a la tierra era más fuerte que Fighter, recordando los sentimientos que un gran resplandor me causo.

Sé que mis otras compañeras se negaban aceptar sus sentimientos hacia aquellas muchachas sobretodo Healer, sé que en ese último momento cuando las chicas dieron la vida por nosotras es que comprendió que ese sentimiento de disgusto y rechazó que aquella rubia le causaba no era otra cosa que escusas para impedirse sentir algo.

Pero ya que importaban esos sentimientos, nosotros no volverías a ser esos hombres y tampoco volveríamos a poner un pie sobre el planeta Tierra de. Más aun me intrigaba la ceremonia Star, no tengo recuerdo de mi infancia, pues mi primer recuerdo me remonta a esa misma ceremonia donde fuimos confinadas a proteger y honrar a la Princesa Kakyuu y nuestros poderes se hicieron presentes.

-Fighter al fin la encuentro, la Princesa Kakyuu solicita su presencia en el salón real-

-¿Sucede algo Ude? ¿Dónde están Maker y Healer?-

-Ella ya se encuentran en el salón real, solo esperan por ti-

-Es que acaso le ha pasado algo a la Princesa-

-No Fighter, solo es que ella necesita hablar con ustedes-

-Entonces vamos-

La presencia del consejero real Ude había inquietado mi corazón, algo en mí me decía que mi vida tomaría un rumbo diferente, ¿será para eso que la princesa nos quiere reunir? Claro de seguro nos explicará la razón de la ceremonia Star.

}i{

Dos largos y eterno días habían pasado desde que Darien había partido a Estados Unidos y aun no me llama, pensé que lo haría en cuento llegará, ¡Oh Darien! Dijiste que no me dejaría y aun ni me llama. Siento una pena tan grande. Quisiera volver a los tiempos del Milenio de Plata y poder ver desde la Luna la Tierra, para poder mitigar el dolor de no verte. Pero solo encuentro el consuelo que mi antiguo hogar y astro protector me dan junto a los bellos resplandores de las estrellas. Me pregunto ¿Cuál de todas estas estrella representa tu resplandor_…__Darien__…__?_

-Serena ya ve a dormir, en serio te vas a resfriar si cada noche te paras en tu balcón a mirar el cielo-

-Ya lo sé Luna, pero es que es mi consuelo. A demás pensaba en Darien, Luna ¿Por qué será que no me ha llamado? ¿Será que lo han vuelto atacar?-

-Vamos Serena no sean tan pesimista, no has pensado en la posibilidad de que debe adecuarse a su nuevo hogar. Te aseguro que una vez que esté instalado en su totalidad te llamará-

-Eso espero, Luna…-

-¡SERENA, TELEFONO!-

-¡Oh Luna! es Darien, es Darien-

-Vez y tú pensando en tonterías- al fin Darien, el no me ha olvidado. Sin pensarlo tome mi teléfono de la habitación.

-Hola Darien-

-Hola Princesa, ¿Cómo estás?-

-¡Oh Darien! Estaba tan preocupada, tuve tanto miedo-

-No te preocupes, me demoré en llamarte porque tuve un percance con la maleta y luego me costó instalarme, pero ya ves aquí estoy al fin comunicándome contigo, te extraño ¿sabes?-

-Darien…sé que solo han sido dos días pero me has hecho mucha falta, te extraño mucho-

-Princesa, discúlpame por haberte dejado sola una vez más-

-No te preocupes Darien, es tu sueño y si te hace feliz, pues yo también lo soy-

}i{

-Princesa, disculpe mi tardanza- entre al salón real y me puse de rodillas ante la presencia de ella, nuestra princesa, a mis lados estaba Maker con cara de cansada y Healer con cara de enojada por mi demora.

-No te preocupes Fighter, lo importante es que llegaste- me respondió con esa dulce voz siempre tan suave y llena de paz-

-Gracias-

-Mis queridas Starlights, si las he mandado a llamar es porque en dos noches más se llevará a efecto la ceremonia Star, como ustedes saben está ceremonia se realiza cada mil años o en ocasiones que lo amerite…-

Las palabras de la Princesa Kakyuu inquieta mi alma, quería saber de que se trataba toda esta reunión previa a dicha ceremonia de la cual desconocía casi toda.

-…extremadamente necesaria, como lo es en esta ocasión. Pero antes de tocar ese punto, deben saber la verdad de su origen, la verdadera historia de sus vidas.

-Princesa- una sorprendida Maker pronuncio su nombre con un tono confundido y de preocupación que me invadió inmediatamente causándome las mismas sensaciones. ¿Cómo que nuestro verdadero origen? ¿De qué hablaba?

-Si Maker, por años ustedes llevan en sus hombros responsabilidades que no le corresponde-

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no nos corresponde?- una exasperada Healer alzo la voz.

-Así es mí querida Healer, por favor presten mucha atención para que puedan entender mejor a que me refiero…-

}i{

-Vaya Darien que interesante todo lo que tendrás que hacer allá- No se te pudo ocurrir algo mejor Serena Tsukino, ay pero que más puedo decir si no entiendo a que se refiero con eso de…de…bio…bio no sé que.

-Así es princesa, tendré mucho que hacer, así que espero comprendas que mi tiempo será limitado…-

-Si lo entiendo…-

-Pero créeme que no habrá luna que no me recuerde el amor que siento por ti, te amo Serena-

-¡Oh Darien! Recuerda que no habrá un solo día en que no te escriba y te tenga en mis pensamientos…yo igual te amo- y te estoy amando tanto como antes.

-Bien debo colgarte espero, nunca olvides este amor-

-Nunca lo haré, mi príncipe. Por favor cuídate mucho-

-Así lo haré, hasta nuestro próximo llamado-

-Adiós Darien-

-Adiós Princesa- y me quede escuchando el conocido ti ti ti ti del teléfono cuando las llamadas se acaban. Una parte de mí se sentía dichosa de saber que Darien llego sin novedad al otro lado del mundo, pero la otra parte quería llorar por su ausencia, por primera vez en tanto tiempo añoraba sus besos como nunca. Pero mi felicidad predomino, pues al fin comenzaba a sentir estable mis sentimientos.

-Vaya veo que está feliz-

-Oh si Luna, como no he de estar feliz si Darien se encuentra bien, sabes aunque lo extraño como loca seré fuerte y paciente-

-Así se habla, ya verás que ni cuenta te darás cuando estén juntos de nuevo- eso espero, siento una esperanza en mí. Como si algo nuevo y bueno fuera a suceder.

}i{

-Hace ya muchos años nuestro planeta era custodiado por Sailor Starlights y los Caballeros Stars. Las Starlights eran guardianas de la Reina y la princesa, mientras que los Caballeros Stars custodiaban al Rey y vigilaban nuestro planeta desde el exterior. Nuestro Reino era el más prospero y pacifico de este lado de la Galaxia, todo marcha a la perfección paz, buenas relaciones entre los planes cercanos y de otras galaxias, abundancia y tranquilidad; hasta que un día apareció una mujer. Era una verdadera deidad de donde provenía, una galaxia paralela a nuestro universo, era una mujer hermosa pero llena de ambición y una maldad sin fin. Su mayor ambición era apoderarse de todo los planetas, para crear un solo reino donde ella gobernaría. Nosotros fuimos lo siguientes en su lista después de haber acabado con los reino de los planetas cercanos a nosotros. Cuando llego a Kinmoku, infiltro entre nuestra gente a sus más fieles servidores y logro llegar a nuestros caballeros y al Rey…-

La princesa realizó una pausa al recordar aquel momento sobre todo al nombrar al Rey. Logre notar en su mirada un gran dolor.

-… una vez que se ganaron la confianza de ellos, no sé de que manera los controlaron y ellos nos atacaran, causando una guerra entre nosotros mismo, pero ellos fueron más fuertes…-

Sus ojos se cristalizaron y pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por su frágil rostro.

-…Mataron a la Reina y a las Starlights a sangre fría, sin piedad y olvidándose por completo que algunas fueron aliados para proteger este reino. Luego los caballeros Stars ya dominados por el poder de está deidad desconocida mataron al Rey a traición, por fin Kinmoku le pertenecía a esa mujer-

-Princesa ¿Se encuentra bien?-

-Si lo siento mucho Maker es que recordar esta historia revive muchas emociones en mí-

-Acaso ¿Eran sus padres?- pregunté sin pensar.

La Princesa no pude ocultar más sus lágrimas y entre pequeños sollozos afirmo con su cabeza. Esperamos un rato hasta que la princesa se repusiera del dolor de revivir esta historia. Historia que no entendía en que se relacionaba con nuestro verdadero origen y lo que era peor si nos mataron como es que estamos vivas. ¿Cómo es que nadie recordaba a los Caballeros Stars?

-Princesa, disculpe que le pregunte pero ¿si nos mataron, como es que estamos aquí?- la princesas nos miro algo sorprendidas, ante la pregunta.

-Querida Fighter, si me permites continuar, lo sabrás-

-Disculpe Princesa- sentí como el sonrojo por mi imprudencia se apodero de mi rostro. Preste atención nuevamente a esta historia que sinceramente no me calzaba para nada en nuestro verdadero "origen".

-Con la ayuda de Sailor Galaxia y sus Sailors logramos capturar a los Caballeros Stars y sacarlos del trance, de la manipulación de esa mujer, arrepentidos por haberse dejado engañar y manipular dieron su vida en combate para sacar a esa mujer de nuestras tierras y galaxia junto a Sailor Galaxia y sus Sailors y otros aliados lograron devolver a esa mujer al universo paralelo al que pertenecía, pero sin antes asegurarse que a sus hijos no les pasara lo mismo puesto que eran los herederos a Caballeros Stars, decidieron esconderlos de ella y para eso se decidió que ocuparan el lugar de las Sailor Starlights…-

-Pero Princesa, aun no logro entender porque nos cuenta esta historia-

-Sailor Star Healer, si les he contado está historia es porque son ustedes los hijos de los últimos caballeros Stars de Kinmoku, ustedes son los caballeros Stars y no Sailors…-

-¡¿Qué?...pero…pero eso…es, es imposible-

}i{

De verdad mi amor por Serena, es más grande que cualquier universo, pero no dejaba de dolerme todo lo que ahora sabía y escucharla, revivía cada palabra que Sailor Pluto había hecho llegar a mis oídos. Una angustia me invadió, sabía bien lo que sucedería en mi ausencia mas no el día, la hora o el momento exacto. Tenía que hacer algo para olvidarme de todo lo que se vendría y de lo cual tendría que disimular a la perfección.

Ya llevaba dos días instalado en mi nuevo dormitorio en la Universidad de Johns Hopkins en Maryland, el primer día lo di absolutamente por perdido, pues uno de mis equipajes se extravió en el aeropuerto, pero gracias a Kaori quien me acompaño y ayudo la encontré. Si necesitaba olvidar por ahora todo lo que se vendría con tal de que ver nacer mi utopía y a mi hija debía distraerme al máximo, por lo que decidí pasar gran parte de la tarde con ella para que me ayudara a ubicarme en el campus y mis clases.

-Darien, veo que terminaste tu llamada ¿cómo está tu novia?-

-Bien, gracias por preguntar. ¿Ya estás lista?-

-Claro que si, te llevaré a conocer el campus, luego iremos donde nuestro superior el Sr. Anthony Park, ya verás que se llevarán muy bien-

-Pues si tu lo dices-

-¡Oh vamos Darien! Deja de ser tan serio, sonríe un poco que al fin de este recorrido tendrás que invitarme al cine-

-Eeeh- Y entre el sonrojo que su comentario me causo, no alcance a responder puesto que ya me tenía del brazo bajando las escalera de los dormitorios. Definitivamente podré sobrevivir aquí sin recordar lo que sucederá.

}i{

-Nodo-

-Dígame mi señora-

-¿Ya han logrado romper el sello?-

-En eso están, mi señora-

-Pero como pueden ser tan incompetentes, ya deberíamos estar del otro lado de estas fronteras-

-Mi Señora lo que pasa es…-

-¡Fuera de mi vista, ahora!-

-Si mi Señora, discúlpeme-

-Ineptos, todos son unos ineptos. Esta vez no habrá vuelta atrás, nadie me vencerá una vez que el sello desaparezca todo lo que yo quiero lo obtendré, Jajaja-

}i{

-Lo siento Healer, pero así es ustedes son hombre y los protegimos para que no sean manipulados por aquella mujer. Además debíamos esperar a que las verdaderas sucesoras de las Starlights estuvieran preparadas para asumir su cargo en este reino-

-Pero…pero…es que no entiendo-

-Nunca se preguntaron porque sus disfraces masculinos en la tierra eran tan reales que hasta se sentían atraídos por aquellas jovencitas que aun viven en sus corazones-

-Tiene razón Princesa, nunca nos habíamos cuestionado aquello…bueno me refiero a lo de los disfraces- pregunto una tranquila, pero sonrojada Maker, mientras Healer y yo aun seguíamos sin poder creer lo que escuchábamos-

-Además, para evitar que se enteraran de esta verdad, es que nunca les permitía ir a otros planetas o galaxias, pues su verdadero ser saldría a la luz una vez que salieran de la atmosfera de Kinmoku. Pero dada la batalla contra el caos, tuvieron que hacerlo y por eso es que tenían que transformarse, para tomar la forma femenina-

-Es que…no puede ser cierto…Princesa-

-Por favor discúlpenme, pero pude ver la nostalgia de sus ojos al dejar tan bello planeta azul, que simplemente no podía seguir ocultándole la posibilidad de luchar por lo que quieren-

-¿Hombres? ¿Somos Hombres?- Esto debe ser una broma o un sueño, esas formas eran nuestras verdaderas formas –Jajaja somos hombres-

-Así es Fighter, ustedes ya no pueden ser más Sailor porque las verdaderas elegidas ya están listas para tomar su lugar al igual que ustedes-

-¿Nosotras? ¿Se refiere a volver a ser Caballeros Stars?-

-Así es Maker, en la ceremonia Star ustedes deberán traspasarles sus poderes de Sailors a las verdaderas dueñas de ellos-

-Pero y nosotras…digo nosotros, ¿nuestro poderes? ¿No tendremos poderes? ¿Cómo la protegeremos?- esa misma pregunta le iba hacer yo cuando Healer…no mejor dicho Yaten se me adelanto.

-Por supuesto, pero eso lo sabremos después de la ceremonia Star-

Eso de tener poder o lo que sea en estos momentos era lo que menos me importaba, existía la posibilidad de volver a ver a Bombón, de que quizás si pueda ganarme su corazón, así como también mis hermanos puedan revelar la verdad de sus corazón…_Bombón__…_te volveré a ver, seré Seiya por siempre. ¿Tendré alguna oportunidad en tu corazón, mi dulce Bombón?

}i{

-Kaori mucha gracias por enseñarme el campus y todo lo demás. Y tenías toda la razón el Sr. Park es muy bueno hombre-

-Ves te lo dije, se iban a llevar muy buen, Aah pero ni creas que conformaré con ese simple gracias, así que vamos el cine espera por nosotros-

-Kaori es que no sé, no soy de ir mucho al cine, además está mi novia…-

-¡Oh vamos Darien! Estamos en Estados Unidos, aquí vamos siempre al cine, luego a servirnos algo y quizás a bailar. Con respecto a tu novia ella no está acá, pero si quieres puede llamarla. Y recuerda somos adultos y supongo que amigos, ¿o no? -

-Tienes razón, somos amigos y adultos. Le contaré cuando hable con ella que fuimos al cine. Claro si es necesario -

-Ves, así es más fácil. Hay que aprovechar ahora ya mañana empezamos las investigaciones en genética y el tiempo no será nuestro aliado-

-Tienes razón, solo que me cuesta hacer cosas que no estoy acostumbrado hacer-

-Pues tenemos todo un año para que te acostumbre, ahora vamos quiero ver una película de acción- y así lo hizo igual que en la mañana, me tomo del brazo y me llevo por las calles de Maryland en busca de un cine y una película de acción.

Kaori tiene razón, no creo que pase nada malo por tener un tiempo libre y hacer cosas que en Japón no acostumbraba hacer. Servirá para olvidar, necesito hacerlo… _Serena__…_espero nunca te olvides de este amor, que mi amor por ti seguirá aquí en mi corazón, independiente de esta dolorosa verdad.

_Continuará…_

}i{

}i{

**:*~°..:~.°….Polvo de Estrellas….°.~:..°~*:**

}i{

}i{

**Paolac78:** en mi fic estas autorizada para ser la linda Kaori por ahora, después si quieres puedes ser Serena para seguir amando, porque mientras tanto ella (Kaori) será una buena amiga. Y lo que le dije Set mmm… mmm… ni yo sé cuál es ese secreto. =P jejeje te quiero mucho ame el oso polar ya lo quiero apapachar.

**Princessnerak:** y eso paso luego….y después esto que le sigue…el siguiente capítulo ;)


	4. La Ceremonia Star II

**Disclaimer: "Los personajes nombrados en esta historia son propiedad de la Srta. Naoko Takeuchi. Está historia es escrita solo por entretención sin fines de lucro"**

}i{

}i{

Por favor no olviden dejar sus Reviews. ¡Gracias!

En este capítulo aparece un poema de William Blake "A la estrella nocturna"

}i{

}i{

**Capítulo IV**

**La Ceremonia Star**

**Parte II**

**Los Caballeros Stars.**

}i{

Pero que hermoso día el de hoy, por suerte no tenemos clases y quedamos con las chicas en ir de comprar y comer un delicioso helado en el Crown. Sé que eso nos ayudara a las tres a olvidar la nostalgia de la ausencia de los chicos, aunque Amy no quiera reconocerlo abiertamente es obvio que de vez en cuando extraña competir con ese Kou que le roba esos suspiros. Y la pobre Serena ha de extrañar mucho a Darien y a Seiya, vaya ella sí que tiene un gran dilema.

-Pues si me pidiera que la ayuda a elegir, yo preferiría a Seiya lo he tratado mucho más que a Darien…-

-Mina ¿Con quién estás hablando?-

-¡Artemis! Casi me matas de un susto- uy casi delato a la pobre Serene ¡ay Mina! Nunca podrás guardas esos pensamientos para ti…solamente para ti Mina Aino.

-Lo siento mucho Mina, es que estabas hablando sola y quise subir a ver con quien estabas-

-Oye pero que no sabes que ser curioso mato a Rodolfo el reno-

-Mina nunca había escuchado ese dicho, creo que no es así, sino "la curiosidad mato al gato"-

-Jajaja bueno sí eso mismo, ves pudiste haber muerto por curioso-

-Ya mejor apresúrate que no querrás ser tú la que llegue tarde con las chicas-

-Pues claro que eso no sucederá Artemis, a la gran Mina Aino nadie le ganará. Jajaja-

-¡Ay esta niña, estoy seguro que en la primera temporada de esta maravillosa historia, ella era la más seria y responsable!-

-Ya vamos gato curioso- menos mal y me libre del interrogatorio de Artemis, no sabría como zafarme de sus preguntas, soy demasiado confiada, pensando en que este pequeño curioso no escucharía nada, bueno espero no haya escuchado nada. Bueno, pero eso no le resta importancia a que si… extraño mucho a Yaten. Me pregunto que estará haciendo en estos momentos ¿se acordará de mí?

}i{

Esto me parece casi imposible, he vivido toda una vida engañada…bueno mejor dicho engañado; ¡oh vaya! Esto es desquiciado. Toda una vida creyendo que lo que defendía con mi alma era todo por lo que debía vivir, respirar y soñar. Pero no, ahora sucede que nuestra misión no es cuidar, respetar y amar a nuestra Princesa. Sino proteger y defender a Kinmoku y habitar en el exterior, ser diplomáticos y guerreros. No, no me convenzo.

-No sé ¿Qué hacer, no sé si aceptar esta nueva vida? ¿Qué hago?-

-Healer, todos estamos en el mismo dilema. Bueno creo que más tú y yo, que Fighter. Solo habíamos conocido está forma de vida y ahora deberemos acostumbrarnos que nuestra verdadera misión de a partir de hoy en la noche será el defender todo el Reino y el planeta, así como salir a otros planetas fortalecer relaciones-

-Todo parece confuso, pero ahora se explica la razón de que nuestros disfraces en la tierra fueran tan naturales. Pero si la Princesa quiere a sus verdaderas guerreras al lado quien soy yo para negarme, soy solo un súbdito que debo acatar lo que se me ordene-

-Por favor Healer no hables como si no nos uniera una amistad, te lo pido-

-Princesa yo…-

-Lo único que quiero es que sean felices y que ocupen el lugar que les corresponde en esta vida. Quiero que realicen sus vidas en plenitud, como lo que realmente son Hombres de cuerpo y alma. Solo espero me disculpen si no hice esto antes. Pero las verdaderas Sailor Starlights aun no estaban en su totalidad entrenadas y aptas para recibir el poder de las estrellas para haberlo hecho antes y no podía dejar nuestro planeta desprotegido-

-No por favor Princesa no tiene nada de que disculparse. Todo lo que ha hecho lo hizo con la razón de protegernos y proteger nuestro amado Kinmoku-

-Gracias por comprender mi querida Maker-

-Discúlpeme Princesa por comportarme tan grosera. No podría ser egoísta de impedirle sentir amistad hacía nosotras-

-No hay problema Healer, ahora vayan a descansar que los preparativos de la ceremonia ya estarán. Ude irá por ustedes cuando esté por comenzar-

-Muchas gracias Princesa- esta será nuestra nueva vida, debo afrontarla, nuevos reinos nacerán y estaremos junto a la princesa para ayudarla…y puede que exista una posibilidad de ver a Mina…digo a las chicas y a Luna. No, no te sonrojes, no lo hagas…no.

-Sucede algo Healer, de pronto te sonrojaste-

-¡¿Qué? De que hablas no me sonroje y no me pasa nada- mejor apresuro mi paso y me dejo de pensar en…en…bueno dejo de pensar.

}i{

No puedo creerlo, todo este tiempo…no desde que regresamos de la Tierra sabia que algo en mí había cambiado, siempre había sentido más fuerte a Seiya en mí que a Fighter, pero que se si hizo más presente cuando comencé a sentir todos estos sentimientos por ti…_Bombón__…_ nunca imagine que sería hombre un hombre en todo el sentido de la palabra. Ahora entiendo porque cuando te vi aquella vez en el aeropuerto mi corazón reacciono ante ti como nunca antes me paso y luego al ir conociéndote… ¡Oh siento que moriré con todo esto que siento!

Porque aunque ahora este feliz por una posibilidad que solo se esconde en mis sueños, mi realidad es que tu corazón ya tiene dueño y no soy yo, ¿Por qué bombón? ¿Por qué no te conocí antes? ¿Por qué la vida se burla tan cruelmente de mí y mi corazón? Unas lágrimas amenazaron con dejar ver mi dolor cuando la puerta de mi dormitorio se abrió-

-Fighter ¿se puede?-

-Claro Healer-

-Eeeh, bueno…la verdad es…es que quería saber, saber que se siente o como sabes que está seguro de lo que sientes por ella, por Tsukino-

-Jajaja lo sabía, sabía que Mina te gustaba-

-Vaya pensé que si podría contar contigo, pero que tonta soy…-

-No por Favor discúlpame. Es que…bueno tu sabes…eres tan poco expresivo…-

-Lo entiendo, me puede responder-

-Si claro yo te diré…-

}i{

-Su alteza-

-Si has venido a interrumpirme es porque supongo que algo importante tienes que decirme… Kaeru-

-Así es su alteza-

-Y que esperas para hablar-

-Discúlpeme su alteza, solo he venido a informarle que el sello ya sido removido en su totalidad. Cuando usted lo ordene cruzaremos del otro lado-

-Perfecto. Cruzaremos al amanecer. Ahora retírate, tu presencia me fastidia-

-Con permiso su Alteza-

}i{

Darien ¿qué estarás haciendo ahora? Espero que te este saliendo todo muy bien, yo estoy aquí paseando junto a las chicas, he estudiado harto junto con Amy…

-Serena ten cuidado-

Además Mina también lo está haciendo queremos mejorar nuestras notas….ay ay ay ay mi rodilla.

-Serena Tonta, eso te pasa por andar pensando vaya saber alguien en que o en quien, Lita te intento decir que había una lata en el suelo y ya ves te caíste-

-Ya Rei, tu siempre tan pesada conmigo. En vez de ayudarme solo me retas-

-Vamos Serena, tranquila toma mi mano. Debería andar más en este lado de la Tierra y no del otro, te puedes hacer daño-

-Gracias Lita y lo siento-

-Pues yo creo que tanto caminar, y pasear me dio hambre, ¿Por qué no vamos donde Andrew ahora?-

-Yo apoyo a Mina, vamos ya-

-Cuando no Serena, si de comer se trata se te olvida cualquier golpe y bochorno que nos causes-

-Jajaja ya Chicas no discutan más y vamos por algo de comer, que después si nos queda tiempo podrías estudiar o repasar algo ¿No creen?- cuando Amy termino ese último comentario todas la quedamos viendo con cara de incredulidad, era imposible que después de todo lo que hemos caminado y comprar aun piense que después de comer estudiaríamos. Vaya creo que nunca podré ser como ella.

-¿Estás bromeando verdad Amy?- pregunto una preocupada Mina.

-Jajaja pues claro que sí, me gusta ver sus caras de sorpresa jajaja-

-¡AMY!- gritamos todas al mismo tiempo y después nos pusimos a reír. Ver a Amy en otra faceta siempre es bueno. Así emprendimos camino a nuestro último destino antes de volver a nuestras casas, La "fuente de soda Crown" a comer algo.

}i{

-¿Starlights?-

-Dinos Ude-

-Ya es hora la ceremonia comenzará en un par de minutos. No olviden llevar sus estrellas de transformación-

-Vamos enseguida Ude, gracias-

-Me retiro, los espero- Cuando fuimos llamadas para dar comienzo a la ceremonia Star algo en mi se inquieto de sobremanera y sin siquiera estarla pensando la imagen de una peliazul se formo entre mis pensamiento y este sentimiento de extrañarle hizo que mi corazón latiera a mil por hora. Quizás si podría demostrarle cuanto me interesa saber más sobre el romance y los sueño.

-¿Qué es lo que te causa tanta gracia Maker?-

-A mí nada, solo recordaba, ya vamos es la hora ¿o no?- ambas me afirmaron con sus cabezas en cada una de ella había un brillo diferente en el Fighter era un brillo de esperanza y en Healer había confusión y en mi había emoción quizás si podría tener el valor de luchar por mis sentimientos, por mis sueños y el romanticismo, de ese que Mizuno me hablaba.

Seguimos avanzando hasta que llegamos a las afueras del palacio de las flores no faltaba ningún habitante de nuestro planeta nos encontrábamos al final de un pasillos que llevaba al trono, detrás de la Princesa Kakyuu después de nosotras venían las futuras Starlights.

Una agradable música llamo la atención de todos los presentes y la Princesa inició su marcha y nosotras la imitamos. En cada paso, el pueblo de Kinmoku nos regalaba sonrisas llenas de agradecimiento y satisfacción, eso me enorgullecía mucho, pues era la mejor recompensa que podíamos tener después de tanto sufrimiento.

Llegamos a los lugares que nos Asigno Ude. La música se detuvo y un silencio infinito envolvió los jardines del palacio.

}i{

Ya había llego el momento de despedir a mis Sailor Starlights y dar la bienvenida a los futuros Caballeros Stars. Me era imposible no sentir un poco de nostalgia junto a ellos pasamos grandes batallas y tuvimos que ver la destrucción de nuestro pueblo. Pero no podía ser egoísta, aquella mujer que años atrás nos amenazo ya no lo volvería, no había motivo para quitarle la posibilidad de ser felices, quizás uno sufriría más que los otros dos pero debía pasar por todo esto.

-Querido Pueblo de Kinmoku, hoy al fin podemos ver a nuestro planeta brillar en la inmensidad de esta galaxia, nos hemos vuelto a levantar para ver estas hermosas flores de fuego adornar nuestras tierras y nuestros corazones. Hoy agradeceremos a nuestras guerreras quienes fueron responsables de llegar hasta donde estamos hoy: Mis queridas Starlights-

Veo como mis tres fieles guerreras se colocan de pie y saludan a la gente entre ovaciones se giran para arrodillarse ante mí.

-Queridas guerreras hoy en nuestro Ceremonia Star entregaran sus poderes a las nuevas guerreras, para tomar el lugar que siempre le has correspondido. Hoy es el día que los Caballeros Stars formen parte de este reino-

Veo como Ude trae el cristal de fuego que nuestro planeta resguarda y lo coloca entre las antiguas guerreras y las nuevas Sailors.

-Por favor frente de quien van a entregarles sus nuevos poderes-

Fueron las palabras que dio Ude, para luego pronunciar las palabras del intercambio.

-Yo fiel guerrera de Kinmoku ante el cristal de fuego, hago entrega de mis poderes que fueron concebidos de las lunas de fuegos y las estrellas guardianas. Para hoy entregárselo a las nuevas estrellas que han nacido para protegerte-

-¡Poder de Lucha estelar!-

-¡Poder de Creación estelar!-

-¡Poder de Curación estelar!-

Un gran resplandor envolvió a las Starlights, hasta que poco a poco se fue concentrando a la altura de su pecho pero mientras eso iba sucediendo, sus formas masculinas se hacían presente, rápidamente el poder avanzo por sus brazos hasta reunirse en su totalidad en sus estrellas transformadoras y brillaban como una verdadera estrella que bajo del cielo. Lentamente fueron depositando en las manos de sus sucesoras el poder de las Sailors que albergaban en sus cuerpos.

-Nosotras somos la nueva generación de Starlights, hemos recibido el poder las estrellas guardianas de Kinmoku, para entregarle fidelidad absoluta la princesa y al pueblo de Kinmoku-

-Sailor Star Fighter-

-Sailor Star Maker-

-Sailor Star Healer-

Las nuevas guerreras se encontraban de rodillas ante mí, mientras los chicos ya llevaban consigo sus atuendos de Caballeros Stars el cual consistía en un traje compuesto por unas camisas largar con pechera. La de Caballero Fighter era roja pantalones negro, botas altas, con un lazo de estrellas que adornaba el entorno de su cabeza, que lo distinguen como el líder innato que es, y su arma una espada. El de Caballero Healer llevaba su camisa de color gris, pantalones negros, botas altas y su arma una lanza y el Caballero Maker tenía un traje en tono dorado con pantalones negros y botas largas su arma un arco de flechas.

Los tres voltearon a verme y de rodillas esperaban mis palabras de bienvenidas.

-Mis queridos Caballeros Stars, el pueblo de Kinmoku y yo le doy la bienvenida a nuestro reino hoy serán parte de una nueva era para nuestro planeta en ustedes encomiendo la seguridad del planeta de las flores, que sean vigías dese el exterior y que mantengas las relaciones que los planetas aliados, como la búsqueda de nuevas alianzas. Como a su vez protegerme junto a las Starlights-

}i{

El nuevo poder que sentía recorrer mis venas, era mucho mayor que el de siendo Sailor. Sabía que desde ahora podría buscar otras maneras de ser felices como cuando estuvimos en la Tierra y la música no solo era una forma de buscar a nuestra princesa si no de decir todo lo que no sé dice.

Estaba hecho un mar de sentimientos y emociones, pero lo más importantes podríamos seguir protegiendo a nuestra princesa, a nuestros planeta y lo que es más al parecer tendríamos que viajar, me pregunto si habrá alguna posibilidad de volver a la tierra.

-Como Caballeros Stars, volvemos de nuestro sueño eterno a cuidar las fronteras de Kinmoku, a resguardar a la corona y su pueblo y sellar relaciones nuevas y fortalecer las hechas. Dispuesto a entregar la vida por nuestro pueblo-

-Caballero Fighter-

-Caballero Maker-

-Caballero Healer-

Al fin nuestros verdaderos destinos habían regresado a nuestras vidas, solo esperaba ver con ansias mi querido y dulce Bombón.

-Sailor Starlights, Caballeros Stars, acepto sus juramentos de protección a Kinmoku, que las estrellas guardianas los guíen en sus misiones y nuevos destinos-

Fueron las palabras que concluyeron el traspaso de los poderes, para que la luz de las estrellas guardianas nos iluminara y envolviera, así quedaría sellado nuestro compromiso con nuestro planeta, sea aquí o en cualquier parte del universo. Inclusive la Tierra.

}i{

Vaya hoy fue un día muy movido, pero me hacía mucha falta distraerme. Creo que de vez en cuando nunca está demás descansar de tanto estudio. Por suerte alcance a comprarme este maravilloso libro de poemas de William Blake me encanta este poema…me recuerda…me recuerdo tanto a ti…_Taiki._

_-_A la estrella nocturna de William Blake.  
>¡Tú, ángel rubio de la noche,<br>ahora, mientras el sol descansa en las montañas, enciende  
>tu brillante tea de amor! ¡Ponte la radiante corona<br>y sonríe a nuestro lecho nocturno!  
>Sonríe a nuestros amores y, mientras corres los<br>azules cortinajes del cielo, siembra tu rocío plateado  
>sobre todas las flores que cierran sus dulces ojos<br>al oportuno sueño. Que tu viento occidental duerma en  
>el lago. Di el silencio con el fulgor de tus ojos<br>y lava el polvo con plata. Presto, prestísimo,  
>te retiras; y entonces ladra, rabioso, por doquier el lobo<br>y el león echa fuego por los ojos en la oscura selva.  
>La lana de nuestras majadas se cubre con<br>tu sacro rocío; protégelas con tu favor.

-_Taiki_… ¿Qué será de ti?... me pregunto a diario ¿nos volveremos a ver algún día?- Solo espero que así sea, algún días nos volveremos a ver, quizás no de la misma forma que ahora te añoro, pero quien sabe que jugarretas trae consigo el destino, solo espero que en la distancia que te encuentres te acuerdes de mí y creas en los sueños y el romance.

}i{

-Nodo tienes todo listo-

-Si su alteza-

-Entonces es hora de emprender el nuevo viaje a mi nueva vida, Todo lo que yo quiera será mío…jajaja-

Y el primer lugar donde iré será Kinmoku a cobrar la deuda pendiente que tiene conmigo y su atrevimiento por haberme encerrado.

_Continuará…_

}i{

}i{

**:*~°..:~.°….Polvo de Estrellas….°.~:..°~*:**

}i{

}i{

**Minafan:** Hola así es estoy trabajando en este proyecto espero te agrade, bueno las partes buenas que tenga y también la no tan buenas. Pues a mí igual me gustan esas parejas igual que la Amy y Taiki, Rei y Nicolás y la Lita Andrew, tendré que deshacerme de Reika o Wanda. Espero me sigas acompañando con esta historia y también me puedas dar ideas o cosas que te gustarían ver. Tú opinión me importa. Gracias.


	5. Premoniciones

**Disclaimer: "Los personajes nombrados en esta historia son propiedad de la Srta. Naoko Takeuchi. Está historia es escrita solo por entretención sin fines de lucro"**

}i{

}i{

Por favor no olviden dejar sus Reviews. ¡Gracias!

}i{

}i{

**Capítulo V**

**Premoniciones**

}i{

"¿Dónde estoy? ¡Oh no! Es Tokio y está sumergido en tinieblas, pero ¿Qué ocurrió?...

-Rei Hino-

-¿Quién está ahí? ¿Dónde estás? muéstrate... ¿Quién me habla?-

-Soy yo Sailor Mars, necesito tu ayuda…-

-Pero…pero ¿cómo?-

-No tengo mucho tiempo, necesito tu ayuda, debes evitar que Tokio y el futuro porque el que luchamos sufra las tinieblas del desamor…-

-¿Desamor? ¿De qué hablas?...es que, no entiendo-

-Solo debes saber que….-

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?... ¡Sailor Mars, Sailor Maaaars!…. no!- todo se ha vuelto oscuro, solo distingo una silueta…que…que me es muy familiar…pero ¿Quién es? ¡Oh no la tierra esta temblando!"

-¿Qué fue eso? ¿Por qué soñé eso? Quizás solo fue un sueño…- No quiero más peleas, hay tantas paz, yo solo quiero ser una chica normal, famosa y conocida mundialmente es ¿qué no podre cumplir mis sueños nunca?

-Disculpe Srta. Rei. Solo quería decirle que va a llegar tarde a clases-

-¡¿Qué? Pero Nicolas ¿Por qué no me despertantes antes? No, yo no soy de llegar tarde a la escuela….-

-Discúlpeme por favor- sinceramente se veía tan tierno así, pensando que es su responsabilidad, que no aguante el impulso de acercarme a él le tome su mano e inmediatamente se sonrojo.

-No es tu culpa, tontito. Solo que tuve un malo sueño, ahora me iré nos vemos al regreso- solté su mano y vi como sus ojos brillaban tan lindo como las estrellas y con esa simple mirada sentí mi corazón a mil por hora. Pero claro ya se me había olvidado que iba atrasada y comencé mi carrera hacia mi preparatoria.

-Señorita Rei, su almuerzo- y comencé a correr, pero sentía que por más fuerza que mis piernas intentaran tener para llegar a tiempo el solo hecho de pensar en ese sueño tan raro me las quitaban; me tenía muy…muy…vaya ni yo puedo describir esta sensación que siento. Solo espero que solo haya sido un mal sueño, no…no quiero que luchemos otra vez, no quiero más sacrificios, ni más pruebas.

}i{

Todo se encuentra tranquilo en mi amado Kinmoku, hace ya una semana mis queridas amigas, han retomado su verdadero destino ser Caballeros Star, junto a mi consejero real nos hemos dedicado a enseñarles sus nuevas funciones, nuevos poderes y la forma de hacer aparecer tantos sus armaduras como sus armas, cuando alguna batalla lo amerite.

-Ude, ¿cómo va el entrenamiento de los muchachos?-

-Muy bien princesa, en esta semana ya el joven Seiya, domina la espada como nadie, el joven Yaten tiene una gran habilidad con la lanza y el joven Taiki tiene una puntería espléndida con su arco-

-Vaya no imagine que en tan poco tiempo lograran tanto, bueno siempre han sido así, de pequeños nunca les costó aprender nada. ¿Ude?-

-Dígame Princesa-

-¿Tú crees que está paz perduré lo suficiente como para que ellos puedan ir a estudiar? digo tu sabes que ellos serán mis voz en otros reinos-

-Pues, con la derrota del Caos es sabido que la Princesa de la Luna traerá paz infinita a todos los rincones de la Galaxia, por lo que opino que no habría ningún problema en que ellos estén lejos de acá por un tiempo; si es que por eso que me pregunta Princesa-

-Ude ¿qué haría sin ti? A veces ser princesa, no es suficiente si no se tiene un consejero tan fiel y leal como tú. Gracias, a lo que los muchachos terminen su entrenamiento diles que quiero verlos-

-Princesa, gracias a usted por la confianza depositada en mí. No sé preocupe tendrá a estos jovencitos limpios y ordenados en cuanto acaben su entrenamiento-

}i{

-Nodo…dile a Kaeru que venga enseguida-

-Como usted ordene su alteza- Cada vez estoy más cerca de dominar la galaxia entera, no quedará lugar ni rincón que no sea mío, pero primero debo averiguar que ha sucedido durante mi ausencia.

-Con su permiso Reina me mando a llamar-

-Así es ¿Quiero saber cuánto falta para llegar a Kinmoku?-

-Pues…bueno…como de….como debemos….-

-¡Habla!-

-Dos días…yo…yo….-

-Me parece muy bien, ve con los demás a organizar un plan para infiltrarse y obtener toda la información necesaria de todo lo que ha ocurrió en mi ausencia-

-Si como usted ordene su majestad, con permiso-

}i{

No sé cuanto rato llevábamos aquí sentadas esperando que Rei digiera algo al respecto, pero nada ahí estaba caminando de un lado para otro, como si estuviera consultándole a alguien internamente para hablar, pero claro mientras esos ocurría Amy nos mantenia entretenidas a Mina y a mí…

-Serena vamos debes prestar atención, en estas ecuaciones racionales, si queremos encontrar el valor de X, debemos ubicar el mínimo común múltiplo que será nuestro denominador…-

-Claro…si Amy tiene razón Serena, debes buscar los valores de la letra X…como no entiendes-

-¡Oh vamos Mina! De cuando sabes tanto, haber mejor explicarme tu-

-Jajaja Serena como crees que haría eso, por nada del mundo pienso quitarle ese trabajo a Amy- ay Mina eres una mentirosa. De seguro estás leyendo una historia de Rei….grrr que injusto.

-Ya Serena, mejor te explico otra vez…- pero por más que intente prestar atención no podía, Darien llego de golpe a mi cabeza hace tantos días que no me llama, ni siquiera me ha llegado alguna carta de él. A veces me lo imagino caminando en alguna de esas universidades Norteamérica, rodeado de gente importante y que entiende de esas cosas de las que hablo aquella vez. Aunque lo extrañé mucho me alegra que esté realizando uno de sus sueños. Además le dije a Luna que sería fuerte, así que nada de llorar a cada rato sino cuando lo sienta demasiado necesario.

-¡Serena!-

-¿Qué?...yo…jajaja… por favor Amy discúlpame-

-Está bien, no te preocupes quizás estoy exigiéndote más de lo debido, mejor descansemos un momento-

-Discúlpame Amy por no aprender tan pronto y por no prestarte atención, quiero ser mejor y lo haré-

-Pues eso se oye muy bien. Ahora descansemos y luego vemos si seguimos-

Comenzamos a preparar una deliciosa merienda para descansar, pero aun notaba que algo raro pasaba en Rei y todavía no me explico él porque de su preocupación…a menos….no puede ser… ¿será un nuevo enemigo?...no, eso no puede ser, Rei jamás nos ocultaría algo así.

}i{

Recién acabamos de terminar nuestro entrenamiento, ahora me encontraba bañándome, puesto la Princesa solicito nuestra presencia en el salón real. Me pregunto ¿Qué será eso de lo que quiere hablarnos la princesa? Espero no sea para contarnos otra verdad que nos cause mucha más impresión que está de que éramos hombres en su totalidad.

Bombón…si tu novio no hubiese muerte y de verdad se hubiese olvidado de ti ¿me hubieses aceptado? ¿Me hubieses dejado reemplazarlo?... ¡oh rayos! Seiya pero que cosas piensas, no puedo ser egoísta. Debo aceptar mi derrota y esa es que el corazón de mi Bombón tiene dueño y nunca seré yo.

-¡Seiya…apresura!-

-Ya voy Yaten….- que ganas de poder volver a verte, aunque nunca tenga tu amor soy feliz si puedo verte y ser tu amigo. Un amigo nada más.

Me vestí rápidamente y comenzamos a caminar hacia el salón real con Ude delante de nosotros para hacer todo lo que el protocolo real hace. Aun si mis pasos, mis latidos, mis pensamientos siempre vagaban hasta la Tierra, hasta mi dulce Bombón…no me di cuenta cuando ya Ude nos estaba presentando antes la Princesa.

-Princesa Kakyuu, los caballeros Stars están aquí-

-Muy bien Ude gracias, hágalos pasar-

-Caballeros Star la Princesa los espera-

-Buenas tardes Princesa, caballero Fighter a sus pies-

-Caballero Healer a sus pies-

-Caballero Maker a sus pies-

-Mis queridos Caballeros, por favor pónganse de pie, recuerden que no solamente soy su princesa, sino también su amiga-

-Gracias Princesa- respondió muy solemne Yaten, pero yo sentía una ansiedad enorme por saber que era lo que estaba sucediendo aquí.

-Princesa, Ude nos informo que usted nos quería ver para decirnos algo. ¿Ha sucedido algo?-

-¡Seiya!-

-Jajaja no se preocupen Yaten y Taiki, es comprensible la inquietud de Seiya. Te responderé en seguida mi querida estrella. Pero antes Quiero saber ¿Cómo sé han sentido en esta semana?-

-Pues, la verdad es como estar en la Tierra esperando por usted, pero claro con usted-

-Yaten, me puedes conversar más sobre tu vida en la tierra-

-Eeeh claro Princesa. Pues…siempre nos sentíamos desesperado, por no poder encontrarla, pensamos lo peor…-

Aun no lograba entender la razón por la que la Princesa estuviera tan interesada en saber de nuestras vidas en la Tierra, pero aquí estaba escuchando como el más reservado y menos amantes del planeta azul relataba nuestros días de fama y gran pasión por la música a ella a nuestra Princesa, aquella que nos condujo a este el planeta más hermoso después de Kinmoku y donde encontré a mi Bombón.

-Y dime Yaten ¿hay algo de ese planeta que te haya llamado la atención?-

Tuve que usar todas las fuerzas que había en mí para no reírme de la expresión de mi hermano, ante la pregunta de la princesa su rostro paso de un normal blanco a un rojo intenso.

-Eeeh Princesa…Yo…no entiendo… su pregunta-

-Pues no te preocupes quizás Taiki, nos pueda responder-

}i{

-Vaya que agotada, me siento. Esta semana nos han dejado mucho trabajo, no crees Darien… ¿Darien?-

-Eeeh me decía algo Kaori…lo siento mucho, estaba distraído-

-Pensando en tu princesa-

-¿Princesa?...-pero como…como Kaori, no debo estar imaginando cosas donde no las hay-

-Si Darien, eso dije princesa es así como la llamabas entre sueño la otra vez que te quedaste dormido en mi casa. Y bueno ya te había escuchado hablar con ella por teléfono-

-Claro eso…si, es verdad. No la he llamado, es increíble cuanto trabajo nos dio el Sr. Park-

-Pues llámala ahora, vamos que te detiene-

-Nada, pero calculando la hora ella ha de estar con sus amigas o en los videos juegos quizás más tarde, ahora creo que me iré a descansar-

-Pues yo me quedaré un rato más analizando estás muestras, yo te despierto ¿te parece?-

-Gracias Kaori a penas y nos estamos conociendo y eres muy buena conmigo, gracias-

-No me agradezcas nada. Ya sabes fin de semana, mínimo un helado-

-Como tu quieras…Kaori-

Y me encaminé hacia mi cama, estaba realmente agotado, aun mi cuerpo no se adaptaba a el nuevo horario y lo que era peor los días pasaban y no encontraba el tiempo para poder llamarla. Los pocos ratos que mi mente divagaba hasta Japón recordaba momentos junto a ella, pero esas palabras de Sailor Pluto hacia que mis más bellos recuerdo se tornaran grises, melancólicos e imposible de poder revivir aquellas emociones que viví. Todo se había marchitado en mí. Solo rogaba al cielo que mi amor por Serena no le pasará lo mismo. Comencé a darle vuelta a todo esto…pero ya el cansancio, era más fuerte que yo…mis ojos…mis ojos… se sentían… pesados….y…

}i{

Tenía que decirle a las chicas sobre mi sueño para no sentirme inquietada y poder entender el significado de este. No me cabe la menor duda que a mi sueño le faltan muchos fragmentos para entender, pero eso era lo de menos. Debía consultar a mi fuego sagrado antes de alertar a las chicas.

-Señorita Rei… ¿le puedo ayudar en algo?-

-¡Nicolas! Casi me matas de un susto- vaya en qué momento llego Nicolas que ni cuenta me di -Disculpa no quería sonar grosera, es solo que…Nicolas, si tuvieras amigas, bueno no… digo un amigo de confianza y tú tuvieras un sueño…mmm…como tipo una advertencia ¿Qué harías? ¿Se lo contarías primero o investigarías por tu cuenta?-

-Pues, si son…digo si es mi amigo de confianza, se lo contaba y junto al él investigaría. Señorita Rei, pero no es necesario que lo haga…mejor…mejor…escuche a su corazón-

-Nicolas…muchas gracias- y de la emoción de tener más claro mis pensamientos, le di de forma espontanea un beso en la mejilla.

Una vez que le di la espalda a Nicolas, sentí como un leve sonrojo se apoderaba de mi rostro pero no quería delatarme así que comencé a caminar lentamente hasta la sala donde se encontraban las demás cuando escucho el alboroto de Serena.

-¡Haruka! ¡Michiru! Que alegría verlas de nuevo-

-Gracias cabeza de Bombón por este recibimiento, discúlpanos por haber estado tanto tiempo sin visitarte-

-Así es Princesa, Haruka ha estado practicando y compitiendo en su auto y yo he estado haciendo algunos conciertos y por supuesto acompañando a Haruka-

-Pues deberías invitarnos Michiru-

-¡Serena!-

-Jajaja está bien princesa, para mi próximo concierta están todas invitadas-

-Siii, gracias Serena…Bueno digo Michiru por invitarnos-

-¡Mina!-

-Rei no te enojes, tu sabes cuanto me gusta el mundo artístico-

-Haruka, Michiru tomen asiento íbamos justo a tomar un té con algunas galletas-

-Te aceptamos el té. Porque más que visita venimos a conversar sobre un asunto importante-

Cuando oí la voz autoritaria de Haruka con respecto a ese asunto, comprendí inmediatamente que no era la única que había visto algo raro. Había llegado el momento de revelar mi sueño o el fragmento que pude ver. Sin duda alguna una nueva batalla nos esperaba.

}i{

-Ya veo-

Después de haber oído los relatos de esos meses en la Tierra, no podía dejar de sentir un poco de…mmm….como explicarlo envidia…no eso no era, celos si eso eran celos, como era posible que unos resplandores me hubiesen quitado la atención de mis preciadas estrellas fugaces. Pero eran hombres, ese era y será siempre su verdadera esencia, era obvio que algún brillo especial los deslumbrará, más que cualquier cosa. Solo me preocupada Seiya, que se fue a enamorar del resplandor más cálido y brillante de la galaxia, la Princesa de la Luna.

Pero que más puedo hacer en el destino de esta estrella hay mucho dolor que no podré evitar, aunque quiera. Lo importante es que el mayor peligro que podía existir para ellos era el de sus corazones enamorados aun cuando dos de ellos lo negaran y aunque ya todos sabes quien es el que más sufrirá, aun así no quiero ser egoístas y privarlos de esos nuevos sentimientos.

-Pues, ya lo he decidido. Su primera misión será que estudiaran para ser excelentes caballeros en su función de mantener, reforzar y crear nuevas relaciones con los reinos de la galaxia-

-Como usted diga Princesa-

-Pero para ello deberán ir a estudiar…al planeta Tierra-

-¿Qué? ¡AL PLANETA TIERRA!- dijeron los tres muy sorprendidos y en un gran coro.

-Así es, ustedes estaban estudiando allá, ya tenía compañeros. Además pueden volver a cantar. Acaso hay alguna objeción-

-No Princesa, como usted diga- dijo un Fighter sorprendido, pero muy deseoso de aquello.

-Pero Princesa. No podemos dejarla sola-

-Yaten recuerda que están mis Sailor Starlights, además estamos iniciando la era de paz y prosperidad en todos los rincones de la Galaxia-

-Tiene razón Princesa, ¿y cuando quiere que partamos a la Tierra?-

-Mañana a primera hora-.

-¡¿Mañana?-

Y no necesite decir nada cuando los tres afirmaron mi orden y pidieron retirarse a organizar algunas cosas. Me sentía más tranquila, cualquier cosas que pasara siempre encontraría la forma de comunicarme con mis Caballeros, no por nada Taiki había invitado un trasmisor intergaláctico claro que aun no estaba del todo mejorado y solo nos mantendría comunicados diez minutos, que para mí eran suficientes para saber de ellos o avisarle cualquier cosas que pudiese afectar nuestra paz.

}i{

-Muchas gracias, estuvo delicioso. Pero no podemos perder más tiempo-

-Así es chicas. Haruka y yo tenemos que contarle algo-

-Pues yo también tengo algo que contarles-

-¿Tu también Rei?- dijo una sorprendida Lita, en mí un inquietud despertó.

-La idea era venir hablar contigo Rei pues imaginamos que el fuego te advirtió así como lo hizo el viento conmigo, y el espejo de Michiru, pero aprovechando que están todas reunidas, es mejor que lo sepan de una vez-

-¿Todavía no entiendo de que están hablando chicas?-

-Serena, están hablando de que los elementos, los están alertando de un peligro…-y eso era algo que ya por las miradas de Rei, Michiru y Haruka no podía ser otra cosa que un enemigo nuevo. Al parecer la paz en las que nos encontrábamos había llegado a su fin, Vaya así nunca podré estudiar tranquila y ayudar a Serena…y Mina.

-Aah Gracias Amy por explicarme-

-Bueno ¿Quién de las tres va a decir de que están hablando?- hablo de tanto una desesperada Mina.

-Si lo que dice Amy es verdad, ¿Queremos saber que está ocurriendo?-

-Tranquila Lita, de seguro las chicas ya nos dirán- respondí para tranquilizarla un poco. Pero este silencio y falta de explicación estaba inquietándonos a todas.

-Hace dos noches pude sentir a través del viento que algo se aproxima pero no sé si es bueno o malo, si es a nuestro planeta o en nuestra galaxia o algún otro planeta-

-El mar está inquieto, algo lo está perturbando. Pero mi espejo solo me ha dado borrosas imagines-

-Pero entonces quizás no sea un enemigo- las palabras de Mina, me hicieron pensar en la posibilidad de que quizás puedan ser los chicos…digo las Starlights. Pero eso era totalmente imposible. Si no es un enemigo ¿qué puede ser?

-Lo siento mucho Mina, pero amistoso no creo que sea-

-Rei ¿acaso tú sabes algo?-

-No sé si es que sepa algo Serena, pero… mmm… anoche tuve un extraño sueño, bueno mejor dicho pesadilla-

-Así que era eso lo que tenía tan ensimismada-

-Vaya después de todo tan tonta no eres-

-¡Oye Rei, no es necesario que sea pesada…-

-¡Basta chicas! Esto es algo delicado, por favor Rei. Cuéntanos de ese sueño o visión que tuviste- el tiempo avanzaba y las cosas que Haruka y Michiru nos habían dicho no decían mucho, pero quizás Rei podía completar los suceso que las chicas nos vinieron a contar.

-Cabeza de Bombón, por favor…-

-Discúlpenme-

-Bien, me encontraba leyendo un libro cuando comencé a sentir sueño, inmediatamente…bueno supongo que me quede dormida al principio era todo oscuro…cuando comencé a notar que estaba en medio de un Tokio. Un Tokio sumergido en tinieblas, no había sol, ni tampoco luna, estaba lluvioso. Cuando una voz me llamo por mi nombre, cuando le pedí que muestre su rostro, pues no la vi…y solo me dijo que era Sailor Mars….-

-¿Qué? Soñaste contigo misma-

-Así es Mina. Cuando le pregunte eso, me dijo que no tenía mucho tiempo, solo me dijo que evitara que el desamor llevara a las tinieblas a Tokio y el futuro… -

-¿Y qué más?... ¿Qué más te dijo?...-

-Yo… no me dijo nada más Haruka…de pronto todo se volvió oscuro y desperté-

-¡Demonios! Ahora no sabremos si es un enemigo o…-

-Tranquila Haruka, creo que debemos analizar bien todo estos sucesos, aunque yo no he sentido nada. Lo que me parecer raro es eso del Desamor y que tiene que ver con el futuro y con Tokio- comencé a pensar que podrían ser esos tres factores comunes en el sueño de Rei, pero sentía que algo faltaba.

-¿Serena todo está bien con Darien verdad?-

-Por supuesto que si Lita, ¿Por qué preguntas eso?-

-Pues como dice Amy tenemos tres factores Desamor, Tokio y el futuro. Y si pensamos bien el único desamor sería que tu ya no amaras a Darien o el a ti y que causara alguna batalla o algo así…que se yo-

-Bueno pero eso es imposible, yo amo a mi Darien y Él a mí, además Setsuna no ha venido así que el futuro debe seguir normal-

-Serena tiene razón Lita. Setsuna sería de las primeras en estar aquí si algo raro sucediera con el futuro. Quizás todas estas visiones y señales nos estén diciendo cual será el motivo por el cual la tierra deba dormir siglos. Quizás eso del desamor sea el causante de Tokio de Cristal-

-Puede que tengas razón Mina…- hablo una dudosa Haruka

-Y quizás debamos dejar que esos hechos sucedan-

-Pues si hacemos eso Michiru, aun no entiendo porque Sailor Mars me pedía ayuda- dijo una inquietada Rei, pero yo seguía sintiendo que a ella se le olvido algo de su sueño.

-Habrá que hablar con Setsuna-

-Haruka… Michiru… se los encargo a ustedes. Estaremos al pendiente de su regreso-

-Como usted ordene princesa, chicas las dejamos-

-Hasta pronto- y así nos despedimos de Haruka y Michiru que irían a la puerta del tiempo. Ahora era solo tiempo para saber que significaban todos estos extraños acontecimientos.

}i{

_Continuará…_

}i{

}i{

**:*~°..:~.°….Polvo de Estrellas….°.~:..°~*:**

}i{

}i{

**Princess****Nerak:** Vaya tus ideas me han gustado bastante te diré, creo que utilizaré algunas….ojala te vaya gustando un poco más la historia creo que de ahora en adelante se entenderá lo que este enemigo causara en la vida de las chicas y también de nuestros guapo Three Lights, así como de nuestro ya bien conocido Darien. Muchas cosas sucederán que no se lo imagina.

**Paolac78:** Amiga no es que no quiera contarte el secreto que de hecho lo haré, pero aun lo estoy arreglando para no dejar a nadie molesto con el súper secreto de Sailor Pluto. Jajaja no es que cambie la hora pero es que los primeros capítulos son un poco tediosos y quería deshacerme de ellos ya, para entrar a la parte bueno, quiero dejar a todas felices con mi historia pero igual hacerlas sufrir, te quiero mucho….supe por ahí que Greenpeace anda por ahí por costas africanas así que habría que aprovechar…jajajaja te quiero mucho amiga. Cariños dese el Polo Sur. Vaya el otro mes santa tendrá mucho trabajo…jejeje le das mis saludos


	6. ¡Esto debe ser un Sueño!

**Disclaimer: "Los personajes nombrados en esta historia son propiedad de la Srta. Naoko Takeuchi. Está historia es escrita solo por entretención sin fines de lucro"**

}i{

}i{

Por favor no olviden dejar sus Reviews. ¡Gracias!

}i{

}i{

**Capítulo VI**

**¡Esto debe ser un sueño!**

}i{

Creo que me entretuve demasiado con estás muestras. Será mejor que vaya a despertar al príncipe para que llame a su princesa. Debo reconocer que Darien un hombre muy guapo, se ve tan…tan lindo durmiendo…bueno que más da Él tiene el corazón ocupado y yo tengo mucho trabajo que hacer para terminar nuestra tesis, como para andar buscando más carga a mi vida.

-¡Darien…hey, Darien despierta!- vaya parece que está teniendo un lindo sueño o tiene el sueño muy pesado, como para que no despierte.

-Serena no te preocupes todo estará bien- ja…Serena…Serena…siempre esa princesita en su cabeza y hasta en sus sueños mejor lo dejo dormir para que siga soñando con ella-

-Serena no…no te vaya- de pronto sentí como entre sueños tomo mi muñeca, de una manera sobreprotectora y pero a su vez temerosa.

-Darien…tranquilo, no soy Serena soy Kaori y está en Estados Unidos, despierta…Darien…- pero Él no me escuchaba en lo absoluta, solo seguía llamándola. Tomando más aprensivamente mi muñeca en cada nuevo llamado. Y yo intentándolo despertar pero nada resultaba. Cuando de pronto en un jalón de mi muñeca termine recostada a su lado en la cama, aun llamándola a ella me abraza y me aferra a su cuerpo y logré sentir su temor como a su vez una gran calidez que sentía hasta mi corazón, esto era algo que nunca había sentido antes.

-Darien….por favor…Darien despierta- vaya no debí haberme ofrecido a despertarlo ¿Qué hago? Intente zafarme de su abrazo, pero en cada intento él me abrazaba más y lograba ver su dolor en cada intento de separarme de él. Por supuesto no era en mí en quien pensaba.

}I{

-¿Princesa?-

-Dime Ude ¿ya están listos los muchachos?-

-Si Princesa, están esperando por usted en el frontis del palacio-

-En seguida voy. Dime ¿Cómo los ves?-

-El Joven Seiya se ve impaciente mientras que el Joven Taiki siempre tan neutro y tranquilo como es su costumbre y finalmente el Joven Yaten no sé le ve muy convencido, pero eso no hará que deje de ir-

-Eso me parece bien Ude. Tú siempre haciendo un muy buen uso del don de interpretar miradas y gesto en todo y todos. Avísales a mis Caballeros que voy en un minuto-

-Gracias Princesa, daré sus razones a los jóvenes Caballeros-

Si decidí que mis más fieles amigos partieran tan pronto como acepte dejarlo ir de vuelta a la Tierra, era porque sabía cuanto me costaría despedirme de ellos. Pero los destinos muchas veces no sé pueden evitar, menos cuando son del corazón. Todos tenemos derecho amar y a pelear por conquistar un corazón. Aun cuando mi mayor temor siempre estaba en Seiya, pero está igual era la única manera de quizás lograr olvidar a la Princesa de la Luna o de encontrar otro amor libre y puro para él.

-Veo que ya están listos mis amigos-

-¡Princesa!-

-No, por favor hoy es un día en que no necesitamos de reverencias. Vamos pónganse de pie. He venido a despedirlos y desearle un exitoso viaje y muy buen augurio en su misión-

-Gracias Princesa, no la defraudaremos-

-Lo sé Yaten, sé que lo harán bien. Y por favor no tengan miedo, cualquier cosa nos podremos comunicar y pueden dejar su misión cada dos semanas para venir a verme si es que extrañan a su planeta-

-Así será Princesa no lo dude-

-Gracias Taiki, bien la hora llego. Lo único que les pido es que me avisen cuando lleguen. Bien como pasará bastante tiempo…- y lentamente me fui acercando a cada uno de ellos para abrazarlo, sabía que pasaría mucho tiempo para volver a verlos y quería quedarme con el mejor de los afecto en mi memoria, aun cuando para ellos esto era totalmente nuevo.

-Bien que la estrella guardiana de Kinmoku los guíe a su destino y los proteja-

-Hasta luego Princesa-

-Nos vemos pronto Princesa-

-Cuídese mucho Princesa-

Y como las más bellas estrellas fugaces veo como emprenden el viaje de regreso al lugar donde sus corazones quedaran deslumbrados por tan bellos resplandores. Lentos pero seguros los veo surcar el infinito cielo de Kinmoku.

}i{

Aun me seguí dando vuelta en la cabeza, ese extraño sueño de Rei. Yo no quiero volver a pelear, está paz por la cual luche por la cual tuve que ver morir a mis amigas, a mi amado Darien no quería perderla por nada del mundo…

-¿Serena Aun no te duermes? Te vas a quedar dormida-

-Gracias por preocuparte Luna, pero es que estaba pensando en…-

-¿El sueño de Rei?-

-Si ¿Cómo lo supiste?-

-Estaba en casa de Mina con Artemis, cuando ella no los relato y por supuesto lo que sintieron y vieron Haruka y Michiru-

-Luna, yo te aseguro que no pasa nada malo entre Darien y yo. Entonces no entiendo a que se debe eso del desamor y como algo así podría poner en tinieblas a Tokio y al futuro-

-Tranquila Serena, esperemos que Haruka y Michiru regresen de su visita a la Puerta del Tiempo para ver si ese suceso o ese nuevo enemigo cambiara en algo el futuro que ya conocen-

-No lo sé Luna…tengo….tengo una extraña sensación-

-Mejor descansa, creo que has pensado mucho tiempo en esto tu sola, cuando es algo que debemos investigar juntas. Vamos Serena descansa-

-Tienes razón Luna, Buenas noches-

-Buenas noches Serena- aun cuando Luna intentó hacerme olvidar lo que hablamos en la tarde con las chicas, sentía una inquietud en mi corazón y no sabía que podría ser. Darien… ¿Por qué no me has llamado? ¿Será que algo malo te paso?

}i{

Al final el sueño me venció aquí atrapada entre los brazos de Darien, que por más intento por despertarlo fue lo que menos me resulto. Pero nuevamente había empezado a moverse y balbucear palabras…

-Serena, nunca lo olvides mi amor por ti es eterno- que bellas palabras, ¡¿Qué? Pero que está haciendo. De pronto veo que comienza acercarse a mis labios peligrosamente y puedo encontrarlo muy atractivo, pero no me aprovecharía de esta forma de él…comencé a moverme para zafarme de él, pero era más fuerte que yo.

-Darien…por favor…despierta…- comencé a moverme en la cama hasta que está llego a su fin y comencé a caer y para mi mala ó buena suerte Darien venia conmigo, el golpe en el suelo no dolió tanto como ver como Darien caí sobre mi y lentamente comenzaba a abrir sus ojos.

- Ser… ¡¿Kaori?- La cara de sorpresa y confusión de Darien me dio tanta risa que no pude aguantarme más, el se levantó completamente avergonzado y yo no podía parar.

-Kaori, discúlpame no sé que paso... tu sabes que yo tengo…- cuando iba a justificarse conmigo como si yo estuviera intentando aprovecharme de él mi risa se detuvo más brusco de lo que imagine.

-Tranquilo Darien yo jamás buscaría hombres comprometido, menos de esta manera. Si terminamos los dos en el suelo fue tu culpa-

-¿Mi culpa? Kaori…yo-

-Pues sucede que te vine a despertar como quedamos y tú estabas soñando con tu princesa y creo que me confundiste con ella. Terminé en tus brazos y por más que intenté zafarme de tu agarré parecía que tenías miedo a perderla, como te quedaste tranquilo…te espere un poco más, hasta que…-

-¿Qué?-

-No sé que habrás estado soñando, pero casi me besas y yo pues comencé a moverme y como vez terminamos en el suelo-

-Yo…yo lo…yo lo siento mucho- se veía aun más guapo sonrojado.

-Nada de disculpas, debes dormir más Darien porque te grite para que despertaras y no hubo caso. Bueno como te veo tan afligido, feliz acepto una invitación a cenar, muero de hambre-

-Discúlpame en serio-

}i{

-Su Alteza, Ookami fue enviada a Kinmoku a averiguar que ha sucedido durante estos años de ausencia; quizás tarde un día o dos en recopilar algo….-

-No te preocupes Nodo, lo importante es que sabré que ha pasado en estos años de asilamiento. Necesito saber a que me enfrento y que pasó con la descendencia de los caballeros Stars que ayudaron a mi encierro, para así apoderarme de todo-

-Así será mi Reina, todo lo que usted quiera será suyo-

-Jajaja Al fin tendré toda la galaxia, todo lo que yo quiero será mío, solo mío y no me importa cuantas vidas, ni mundos se tengan que sacrificar…jajaja-

-Así es mi Reina, usted será la única dueña de todo-

}i{

¡Ay que sueño tengo! Por más que intente dormirme temprano, todo esto del sueño de Rei, que el viento de Haruka y el espejo de Michiru me desvelo, por suerte me desperté a tiempo y llegue bien a la escuela, ya estamos pronto a salir al almuerzo…muero de hambre.

-Bien Alumnos, estos por ahora los veo después del almuerzo-

-Vaya al fin terminamos, la verdad es que estaba aburrida-

-Yo igual Mina, bien vamos a buscar a Amy para el almuerzo-

-Qué bueno que trajiste almuerzo hoy no alcance a preparar uno extra-

-Gracias Lita tu siempre pensando en mí- y así caminamos hacia el encuentro con Amy.

Una vez que la encontramos nos encaminamos a la cafetería de la escuela, puesto que durante la noche estuvo lloviendo y el patio no estaba apto para salir. Nos acomodamos en una mesa continua a una ventana, pero el almuerzo se nos pasó rapidísimo.

-Vaya que tenías hambre Serena-

-Lo siento Mina, pero es que pase muy mala noche. Todo esto de un posible enemigo, la verdad me inquieto demasiado-

-Serena entiendo a la perfección tu preocupación, pero no debes descuidarte ya verás que juntas descifraremos el mensaje de Rei-

-Así es Serena, Amy tiene toda la razón somos tus amigas y tus guardianas no te vamos a dejar sola. Ya verás que al final solo será un mal sueño y no habrá tal enemigo-

-¡Oh Chicas muchas gracias! Amy, Lita- y me acerque a las dos para agradecerle su apoyo y afecto. Pensar que dos veces tuve que verlas morir por mí, de puro recordarlo me dolía el alma.

-Ya verás Serena, todo saldrá bien la Gran Diosa del Amor no permitirá que ningún desamor opaque tu vida, ni la de nadie- y así mi querida Mina se unió al abrazo no nos dimos cuenta cuando el timbre de regreso al salón sonó y no fuimos corriendo a nuestros salones para evitar que nos castigaran, pero por suerte nuestros profesores aun no habían llegado.

-Vaya chicas por suerte el maestro Takeido aun no ha llegado-

-Si es verdad Mina, pero no se te hace raro que no ha llegado, él siempre es tan puntual-

-Tranquila Lita de seguro está planeando alguna cosa rara para esta clase-

-Si Lita, Serena tiene razón debe ser eso…uy que miedo, con tal que no nos haga disfrazarnos o experimentar con el compañero de asiento ¡uy noo!-

-Jajaja Mina jajaja- cada cosa que se le ocurre a Mina, pero de pronto entro un muy apresurado y serio profesor Takeido, ni cuenta nos dimos cuando llego y de un susto nos fuimos a nuestros asientos lo más rápido posible

-Disculpen el retraso alumnos, pero se me ha informado que se incorporaran a nuestras clases desde está ahora unos alumnos que nos abandonaron durante el año- me quede intrigada quienes podrían volver a la escuela, después de haberse marchado, eso era raro y hasta absurdo.

-Serena ¿Tú sabes quienes serán?- me susurro una curiosa Mina, quien se acerco minuciosamente a mi oído.

-No lo sé Mina, pero debe ser uno de los alumnos que se retiro por los ataque de Sailor Galaxia, lo que se me hace extraño es que haya vuelvo-

-Pero me pareció que el profesor dijo unos alumnos y no un alumno-

-¡Señoritas Tsukino y Aino! Acaso ustedes le darán el discurso de bienvenida a nuestros recién reintegrados alumnos-

-No lo sentimos profesor- respondí avergonzada.

-Sí, discúlpenos por favor- agrego tan apenada como yo Mina. Mientras Lita nos miraba con cara de burla.

El profesor solo nos afirmo con su cabeza, cuando la puerta del salón se abrió. Y todo comenzó a suceder en cámara lenta, no podía ser cierto lo que estaba viendo, de pronto comencé a sentir una debilidad en mis piernas y mi corazón palpitaba tan fuerte que sentía que todos me miraban, el aire se me escapaba a tal punto de mis pulmones que sentía que me iba a desmayar.

Esto debía ser un sueño, si eso era…es un sueño, no podía ser otra cosa quite mi mirada de lo que estaba viendo, no era posible que después de tanto tiempo, que después de verlos irse y perderse en el firmamento, estuvieran frente a nosotras. Con ese pensamiento miré mi mesa y comencé a mover mi cabeza en negación de manera que nadie lo notara, si para despertar debía pellizcarme.

-¡Auch! Mina- pero ella se me adelanto y me brindo un fuerte pellizcó en mi brazo

-No Serena no es un sueño- y volví a levantar mi mirada que se cruzaron con esos zafiros que añoré volver a ver y que hoy justo hoy había decidido no volver a desear ver…_Seiya._

}i{

-Luna pienso que quizás debamos pedirle a Rei que nos relate su sueño quizás le falto algo, alguna pequeña cosas que podamos descubrir al escucharlo. Tú sabes para ayudar a las chicas-

-Puede ser Artemis, pero que te parece si primero esperamos que vuelvan Haruka y Michiru con alguna noticia desde la puerta del tiempo-

-Bueno tienes razón será mejor ser pacientes. Pero hay algo que no me cuadra del sueño de Rei, está incompleto…-

-Vaya veo que te has puesto más minucioso y atento Artemis-

-Miau ¡Luna!-

}i{

A esta hora mis queridas estrellas están reincorporándose a sus estudios, a sus nuevas vida, espero que disfruten al máximo este largo tiempo que pasaran en aquel planeta azul que tanto nos brindo. Y que no sufran por amor.

-Princesa, la noto pensativa es ¿qué acaso le preocupa algo?-

-No mi querido Ude, solo que estaba pensando en que nuestros Caballeros ya han de estar comenzando su nueva vida, su nueva misión-

-Pues suena con un poco nostálgica-

-La verdad tengo una extraña sensación y no sé si definirla como buena o como mala-

-Tranquila Princesa, ya verá que no será nada malo y que de alguna u otra forma sus caballeros volverán a su hogar, quizás no como su corazón lo desee-

-Gracias Ude, tus consejos y tus palabras alivianan mi alma- pero sentía algo raro en mí, no era ni la muerte ni el nacimiento de una estrella. ¿Qué será? Por favor que no sea nada malo, ni para mis caballeros ni para nadie en la galaxia.

"Queridos Caballeros que la estrella de Kinmoku los proteja de cualquier mal que pueda querer lastimarlos. Y que todo les resulte con éxito en sus nuevas vida que emprenden lejos de aquí"

}i{

Todo esté tiempo había esperado por volver a la Tierra solo para volver a verla a ella, mi Bombón se veía tan bella tan radiante, sentía la ansiedad de acercarme a ella y abrazarla, pero había algo extraño en su mirar, que estremeció a mi corazón necesitaba saber que era aquello que sus ojos me querían decir, pero no sé que ocurrirá cuando tuviéramos la oportunidad de hablar.

-Bien alumnos aquí tenemos a los hermanos Kou que decidieron dejar los escenarios para retomar sus estudios como corresponde. Por favor tomen asiento-

-Gracias profesor Takeido- y así nos dirigimos a los asientos vacíos, yo retome por suerte el mío detrás de Bombón.

-Espero me hayas extrañado, Bombón- le susurre por detrás, pude sentir como se estremeció, pero no respondió. No sabía se eso era una buena o mala señal.

-Joven Kou, recién llego por favor no distraiga a sus compañeros-

-Lo siento profesor- pude sentir como una pequeña risita salió de sus labios.

La clase siguió como si hubieses estamos todos estos días juntos a las chicas, de pronto la profesora del salón de Amy entró.

-Disculpe Sr. Takeido, pero creo que uno de sus alumnos pertenece a mi salón-

-¿En serio? Deje me revisar…mmm…claro toda la razón Srta. Kubayawa, Joven Taiki usted fue cambiado al salón N° 3, así por favor vaya con su curso-

-Claro, con permiso- Vaya nunca imagine que nos separarían, pero que suerte tiene Taiki en ese salón además de estar las mejores notas de la preparatoria, está Amy. Ya veo que a Él le irá mejor que mí. Bueno creo que hasta a Yaten tendrá mucha más suerte que yo. Por favor tiempo pasa rápido para poder hablar con mi Bombón.

}i{

Realmente Yaten se ve muy guapo, lástima que al parecer sigo siendo invisible para Él, vaya ¿Qué hare? No mejor ya no hago nada. No pero en que estoy pasando yo no soy así. No la gran Mina Aino no se dejará vencer la Diosa del amor y la belleza luchara por conquistar el corazón de ese engreído cueste lo que me cueste.

-Jajajajajajajaja-

-¡Mina!- sentí como Serena me grito, de pronto note como todo el curso me miraba con cara de "¿Qué hace esta loca?" y el profesor Takeido estaba que estallaba de furia.

-¡Srta. Aino fuera del salón!-

-Lo siento Mina te intente hablar pero no me escuchabas-

-No te preocupes Serena- y sin siquiera reclamarle algo al profesor, salí con la mirada en mi calzado. "Vaya que impresión le diste a Yaten", Mina. De seguro que eso ayudará un montón en mi plan de conquista.

-¡Hola! ¿Qué hace una chica tan linda como tú aquí castigada?- ni cuenta me di cuando alguien comenzó hablar, cuando levante la mirada…

}i{

Vi como la profesora Kubayawa ingresaba al salón, por lo que me dispuse a seguir leyendo mientras nos reintegrábamos en la clase, sentía como a mi alrededor comenzó un murmullo, pero mi lectura era más importante que cualquier información del mundo del espectáculo, cuando de pronto sentí como alguien se acercaba a mí.

-Disculpe Señorita ¿me puedo sentar a su lado?-

-Claro, por supues…to… ¿_Taiki?_- no podía ser cierto lo que estaba viendo, esto definitivamente debía ser un sueño, pero el más bello de todos, de repente comencé a sentir como mis mejillas se sonrojaban.

-Jóvenes, la clase va a comenzar- con un bella sonrisa lo vi tomar asiento junto a mí y yo aun no podía creer que esto de verdad fuera así.

-¿Qué lees?- me saco de mis pensamientos en un murmullo que me estremeció por completo.

-Yo… eeeh… un libro de poemas de Blake-

-Es mi favorito- y la clase comenzó, pero por primera vez me costó prestar atención a una de mis clases favorita.

}i{

Pero que estaba pensando, no debo volver a confundir las cosas, Seiya es mi amigo y yo…yo…yo tengo a Darien, él está vivo y prometí esperarlo.

-Bien es todo por hoy alumnos, espero verlos con este mismo ánimo mañana- En cuando el profesor se despidió me sentí nerviosa, ¿Cómo debía reaccionar? ¿Qué le digo?

-Hasta mañana Profesor- ¡Ay, no Serena! Vamos tranquilízate es tu AMIGO.

-¡Chicos que alegría volver a verlos!- entro una muy alegre Mina y eso me ayudo a encontrar la palabras adecuadas.

-¡Así es! que alegría que hayan vuelto los hemos extrañado mucho- vaya no se me pudo ocurrir algo mejor, que no sonara tan…

-Sabía que me habías extrañado Bombón-

-Ja, veo que sigues siendo tan arrogante Seiya, dije que los habíamos extrañado a los tres-

-¡Oh vamos Bombón! No puedes negar que si me extrañaste…- y lo vi que se acerco peligrosamente a mí –tanto o más de lo que yo te extrañé- y sentí como un sonrojo se apodero de mi rostro.

-Ya Seiya no la moleste- me ayudo un serio Yaten.

-Pues estás muy equivocado. Yaten ¿Cómo has estado?, ¿ya reconstruyeron su hogar?-

-Así es Serena gracias por preguntar, bien no soy muy bueno con las reuniones así que voy por un refresco-

-Eeeh Yaten espérame yo igual quiero uno-

-¡Mina!- no te vayas.

-Veo que Mina no te escucho. Bombón, Lita vamos a buscar a Taiki y Amy- vaya esto se me parece extraño, pero es mejor así. Con los nervios había olvidado que estaba Lita, que suerte la mía.

-Claro me parece muy buena idea ¿o no Serena? podríamos ir al Crown y así saber todo lo que han hecho en estos meses allá-

-Tienes muy buenas ideas Lita, pues vamos- cuando vi el gesto coqueto de Seiya con Lita, sentí algo extraño en mí… que no podía describir, por lo que gire y comencé a caminar en busca de Amy.

-Bombón no nos dejes espéranos, espera-

}i{

Después de reunirnos con Amy fuimos en busca de Mina, para irnos todos junto al Crown donde seguramente nos esperaba Rei, la verdad todo me parecía raro. La llegado de los chicos, no podía ser solo una simple visita social y lo que era peor Darien no estaba y cuando regresará Haruka no quería imaginar lo que podría pasar. Serena estaba vulnerable eso se le notaba, pero no sabía con exactitud si era por la ausencia de Darien o era por la llegada de Seiya.

Para nadie fue extraño saber que aunque nunca se lo dijiera a nadie, Serena sintió algo más que amistad por Seiya en algún momento, pero luego vino la batalla y ellos partieron, Darien volvió…vaya que enredo.

-Un día lleno de trabajo y nada mejor que chocar con una bella y distraída estudiante de preparatoria-

-¡Andrew! Disculpa… es que venía pensando… disculpa- no podía creer lo que Andrew me dijo. Me dijo linda, sabía que cuando levante el rostro para ver con quien choque el sonrojo se apodero de mí, pero al recordar sus palabras lo sentí aun más intenso.

-Veo que no vienes sola, las chicas ya están adentro esperándolos-

-¡¿Qué? Aah jajaja, lo siento mucho Andrew él es mi compañero Seiya, Seiya el es Andrew un muy buen amigo-

-Mucho gusto-

-Igualmente-

-Bien vamos con los demás, nos vemos después Andrew- vaya pero que tonta aun sigue gustándome tanto, pero debo olvidarlo él tiene a Reika.

Nos pasamos la tarde hablando de todo lo que los chicos hicieron, y bueno todo lo que habías avanzado en clases por lo que mañana nos juntaríamos en el templo a poner al día a los muchachos. Pero notaba a una Serena, ensimismada y eso realmente me preocupaba ¿Qué le pasará?

}i{

Vaya no estaba equivocado algo andaba mal con Bombón, pero ¿Qué será?, a lo mejor su novio no la cuida como le pedí.

-Bien mejor me marcho o mamá me regañará- salió de su pensamiento y se levantó, dispuesta a marcharse sola.

-Yo te acompaño- está era mi oportunidad.

-No te preocupes Seiya, yo…-

-Vamos, apresura o te haré correr-

-Veo que no se puede contigo, nos vemos mañana en clases chicos y en la tarde en casa de Rei-

Y así algo molesta se acerco a mí y salimos de Crown, al fin podría descubrir que era lo que tenía mi… _Bombón._

_Continuará…_

}i{

}i{

**:*~°..:~.°….Polvo de Estrellas….°.~:..°~*:**

}i{

}i{

**Ttaioi:** Gracias por tu palabras, pues ya ves Serena se está negando a sentir algo más, por eso está media rarita, aun no vemos que ocurrió con Mina y Yaten, pero vimos como Amy si tuvo su anhelado encuentro con Taiki, pero recién llegaron así que hay que espera que ocurrida con ese secreto del futuro y sobre todo ese sueño de Rei y Obvio nuestra enemiga que ya envió un infiltrado a Kinmoku. Ojala te haya gustado el capitulo.

**Minafan:** Vaya todos esos datos me han hecho pensar en agregar más cosas, bueno ya tenía algo en mente de lo que mencionaste, pero puedo mejorar con lo tuyo, gracias por el apoyo y la verdad es que quiero hacer una historia totalmente diferente, quizás un poco sufrida y confusa para que no sea tan obvio el final, guardaré como oro tu Reviews con esos datitos que me mencionaste y esas tan buenas ideas.

**PrincessNerak:** Ya verás que si, de hecho tenía una similares en mente, pero con tu aporte podre ir puliendo el asunto. Espero el comienzo de la llegada de los chicos te haya agradado, el próximo capítulo veremos más a fondo todo. Gracias por el apoyo y los consejos.

**Paolac78:** Jajaja es una loca media falladita de su mente, pero ya verás porque y si causara muchos estragos y dolores de cabeza…darán ganas de quemarla en alguna hoguera. Oye aun no encuentro gas para hacer dormir al pingüino y enviártelo, pero a lo que lo tenga listo antes de Navidad te llega =) Gracias por acompañarme en este capítulo y no enojes con Kaori, no es mala mujer.

**Aly****Kou:** Que bueno que te hayan gustado los capítulos anteriores y que este igual, espero poder llevar a cabo lo que mi cabecita tiene planeado para que sigan al pendiente. Muchas gracias.


	7. Sombras de amor

**Disclaimer: "Los personajes nombrados en esta historia son propiedad de la Srta. Naoko Takeuchi. Está historia es escrita solo por entretención sin fines de lucro"**

}i{

}i{

Por favor no olviden dejar sus Reviews. ¡Gracias!

}i{

}i{

**Capítulo VII**

**Sombras de amor**

}i{

-¿Seiya?-

-Vaya Bombón pensé que no volverías hablar-

-Discúlpame- realmente me había comportado como una completa tonta, Él había sido un gran apoyo cuando no sabía nada de Darien. Sé que mi corazón se permitió sentir algo más que amistad por Él, pero ahora todo es diferente Darien está vivo y un futuro nos espera juntos. No debo permitirme sentir algo más… aunque eso… me cueste más que intentar aprobar un examen de matemáticas. No me di cuenta cuando comencé a llorar y Él…Él me abrazó.

-Bombón…no llores no me gusta verte así ¿acaso es mi culpa?-

-No, como crees. Si tú… tú solo has sido un… gran amigo- no sabía porque me costaba más que nunca decir esa palabra, me dolía decirla. Pero esto era lo correcto.

-Claro, tú amigo. Mejor vamos por un helado-

-¡¿En serio?-

-Claro Bombón, porque te mentiría-

-Gracias- quien mejor que yo para saber que un buen helado enfriaría mi cabeza y endulzaría mi alma. Y vaya que lo necesito, más ahora que todo es un torbellino en mi cabeza y una guerra en mi corazón.

-Seiya este helado se ve delicioso-

-Verdad que sí. Oye Bombón ¿no se enojará tu novio si nos pilla acá solos o Haruka?- intenté tragar rápidamente mi helado para responderle, pero no pude porque ver como Seiya miraba para todos lados con cara de culpa, me causo un risa que me hizo atragantarme con mi helado.

-coff, coff-

-Bombón…agua, Señorita tráigame agua… Bombón respira, vamos respira-

-Jajajajajajaja-

-Pero ¿Cómo puede reírte Bombón? ¡Casi mueres ahogada!-

-Jajaja Que cosas dices Seiya. Si solo me atragante con mi helado, pero fue tu culpa-

-¿Mi culpa?...bueno sé que soy demasiado guapo e irresistible para ti, pero no sabía que podía causar tal efecto en ti-

-¡Engreído! Pues no fue por eso, solo me dio risa tu cara de maldadoso. Puedes estar tranquilo Haruka no está en la ciudad y Darien…bueno…Él-

-Bombón ¿Qué sucede? ¿Algo anda mal con Él?- era imposible no ver el leve brillo en sus ojos, entre esperanza y molestia.

-No Seiya no es nada de lo que te imaginas, Darien se fue a Estados Unidos porque aun estaban interesado en su tesis, solo eso-

-Ya veo- me respondió serio y con algo de preocupación. Pero de pronto aquella mirada paso de ser seria a coqueta que me asusto - Entonces tengo algo de ventaja a mi favor- comencé a sentir un leve sonrojo en mi rostro y mi corazón se acelero, lentamente me aleje de Él o eso creí hacer.

-Seiya…yo-

-Es una broma Bombón. Será mejor que nos apresuremos o en tu casa te regañaran y no quiero darle una mala impresión a tu familia-

-¡Tonto!- creo que estoy viendo cosas donde al parecer ya no las hay. Quien dice que en estos meses no me olvido. ¡Serena! Tú no estás sola no lo olvides.

-¿Por qué me dices tonto? ¿Qué hice?-

}i{

Definitivamente, nunca seré visible para Yaten. A Taiki se le nota su interés por Amy, aunque esos dos podrían pasar la vida entera y no se confesarían ese amor. Y lo mismo pasa con Seiya, aunque Serena con esa actitud distante no está ayudando a disimular sus sentimientos hacia Él, en fin. Pero Yaten…él nada, ni siquiera me mira.

-Mina ¿Sucede algo?-

-No, ¿Por qué preguntas Artemis?-

-Pues veo que tiene una cara de pena y supongo que es por algo que te paso ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?-

-Es que…no sé, no entiendo porque tengo tanta mala suerte en el amor, me gusta alguien pero soy más que invisible para él. Creo que me detesta-

-Pues… si yo fuera un hombre, no hubiese perdido la oportunidad de conocerte. Quizás tienes una personalidad muy efusiva y segura de sí misma que espanta a los demás, sin decir que a veces dice los refranes mal y no siempre tiene buenas calificaciones… ¡Auch! Mina ¿Por qué me pegas?-

-¿Y tú por qué crees? Así no me ayudas a sentirme mejor-

-Pero no hubiese duda en conocerte porque sé que tiene un gran corazón y eres una gran mujer…Mina-

-Artemis…-

-Y ese tonto que no te ve y no ve eso en ti, no te merece. A veces las personas descubren los sentimientos hacia otro cuando aquella persona que los espero por mucho tiempo, decidí dejar de esperar-

-¿Tú crees eso Artemis?-

-Sí, Mina. Si ya has esperado e intentado mejor busca otra persona que si te merezca, quien dice y no despiertas celos en aquel que esperas-

-¿Celos? Vaya Artemis no lo había pensado-

**Flashback**

-¡Hola! ¿Qué hace una chica tan linda como tú aquí, castigada?- ni cuenta me di cuando alguien comenzó hablar, cuando levante la mirada, era un chico muy guapo, pero imposible que me hablará a mí.

-¿Me hablas a mí?- pregunte mirando hacia ambos lados, pero no había ninguna otro chica linda, solo estaba yo.

-Si a ti. Mi nombre es Kaito Ohio voy en tercero. Soy del equipo de futbol americano-

-Mucho gusto, Yo soy Mina Aino de primer año y participo en el equipo de Voleibol-

-Creo que te he visto jugar un par de veces, lo haces muy bien. Me preguntaba si…-

- ¡Kaito! Vamos la profesora nos espera-

-Vaya nunca falta la gente inoportuna, nos vemos mañana Mina- y lo vi guiñarme un ojo y alejarse, no recuerdo haberlo visto antes. Pero es muy guapo su cabello platinado, casi blanco y unos ojos verdes….vaya si no fuera por el cabello corto y su cuerpo deportivo diría que se parece mucho a Yaten.

**Fin Flashback**

-¡Mina! ¿Me escuchas? ¡Mina ay no! en que estará pensando esta niña-

-Jajaja no es nada Artemis solo que me diste una muy buena idea, para saber si este chico está interesado en mí-

-y dime ¿puedo saber qué idea se te ocurrió?-

-Artemis eres un gato muy curioso. Pero no, no te puedo decir, bien ahora me iré a dormir, mañana me levantaré temprano-

-¿Temprano? Mina seguro estás bien-

-Si Artemis, es que acaso no has oído que dicen que "al que madruga, no le salen arrugas"-

-Mina no es así, es "Al que madruga Dios lo ayuda"-

-Pero si eso dije. Ya buenas noches Artemis y gracias por todo-

-Buenas noches Mina, descansa-

Mañana sin falta comienza la operación en busca de un amor para Mina, espero me salga todo bien. Ya verás Yaten te arrepentirás de ignorarme y tratarme mal, Mina Aino no descansará hasta tenerte a sus pies.

}i{

La noche tenía una especial belleza y no era solo porque mi Bombón iba a mi lado, sino porque me sentía como en casa. Aunque ya tenía claro el papel que me tocaría interpretar en esta historia, el ser solamente el "buen amigo".

-Bien Bombón hemos llegado-

-Gracias Seiya, la verdad… me agrado mucho el helado y todo-

-Pues no me enojaría si aceptarás que te gusto mí compañía- de pronto vi como un lindo sonrojo se apodero del rostro de mi Bombón, se veía aun más bella. Pero toda esta nueva actitud me hacía pensar en la casi imposible idea de que ella si sintiera algo más que amistad por mí, pero y si no fuera así, hasta que punto aguantaré está situación. La amo tanto, que solo velaré por su felicidad.

-Mejor me voy, nos vemos mañana en la escuela. Vete con cuidado-

-Nos vemos Bombón, sueña conmigo- y así partí una vez más lejos de ella, nuestro primer encuentro y todo parecía diferente. Ni siquiera le hemos contado que nunca fuimos mujeres y a que ahora en vez de ser Sailors somos Caballeros Stars. Quizás mañana en casa de Rei. Creo que eso es lo que menos me importa, tengo tantas dudas ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Debo luchar por este amor? ¿Cómo saberlo? Solo una señal te pido Bombón, una sola.

}i{

-Papá, por favor vuélveme a contar esa historia de la princesa de la Luna, que se enfrento contra el Caos, por favor-

-Está bien, hijo. Se cuenta que cuando nuestro planeta fue atacado por Sailor Galaxia, quien estaba poseída por el Caos. Llego a un remoto planeta llamado Tierra en busca de las últimas semillas estelares, de los guerreros que habitaban en aquel planeta perecieron, pero solo un gran resplandor como el de la Princesa Lunar y el maravilloso cristal de plata lograr liberar a la Sailor más poderosa del caos y recuperar todas las semillas estelares incluyendo el de nuestra Princesa Kakyuu-

-Guau papá, ella debe ser hermosa y el cristal de plata debe ser increíble-

-Pues eso nunca se lo preguntamos a las Sailors Starlights, pero si un cristal así pudo liberar a toda una galaxia y recuperar tantas vidas ha de ser el tesoro más maravilloso que ha de existir-

-Pero al final las Sailors Starlights, no eran Sailor papás. Ahora son los Caballeros Stars. Me pregunto ¿Dónde han de estar en este momento? Me gustaría ser como ellos papá-

-Pues así será hijo, será igual como nuestros caballeros-

-Nunca pensé que lo que me encomendó nuestra Reina hubiese sido tan fácil de averiguar. Esto debe saberlo, ya tengo ganas de buscar presas que cazar-

}i{

-¡Serena! Apresura, ya están los resultados del examen de matemáticas-

-Ya voy Mina… Noooo, no puede ser lo reprobé, esté ha sido la única materia que me ha costado tanto, definitivamente iré a extraordinarios-

-¡Si, aprobé! Aprobé mi examen-

-¡¿Qué? Mina, ya no serás mi compañera en los extraordinarios. Que mala-

-Pero no te preocupes Bombón como nosotros nos hemos vuelto a reincorporar nos tocara rendir los extraordinarios. Bueno Yaten y yo, así que si gustas puedes estudiar con nosotros-

-¿En serio Seiya?-

-Conmigo no cuenten, yo estudio a mi manera y no sé si pueda estar con una niña tan chillona-

-Que malo eres Yaten, pero no importa total Seiya me ayudará ¿verdad?-

-Por supuesto Bombón, las veces que Amy no tenga tiempo yo te ayudaré a pasar esa materia-

-Muchas gracias Seiya- pero que pillo es ese Seiya, ahora tendrá más tiempo de estar con Serena y mi pobre amiga en vez de calmar todas esa emociones terminará enredándose más. Tendré que hablar con Serena, no quiero que sufra quiero que sea feliz, soy su amiga y estaré con ella pase lo que pase.

-¡Hola Mina!- de pronto vi como todos miraba por encima de mí, esa voz no podía ser otra que la de ese chico, en seguida busque el rostro de Yaten, quien seguía mirando los resultados del examen. Está era mi oportunidad.

-¡Hola Kaito! ¿Cómo estás?-

-Muy bien, bueno si te busque fue pues como ayer nos interrumpieron. Me preguntaba si ¿te gustaría salir conmigo esta tarde después de clases?- ¡¿Qué? Esté chico me estaba invitando a salir en serio, no era una broma, no necesite acosarlo…bueno no es que yo acose a los hombres. No, yo no soy así.

-Eeeh…jajaja, si claro ¿por qué no verdad?-

-Bien entonces nos vemos en la salida, hasta luego linda- y me regalo un beso en mi mejilla que provoco por un leve sonrojo en mí, cuando sentí como un lápiz se quebró busque al culpable y no era nada menos que Yaten, me acerque a Él para explicarle lo de la invitación.

-Yaten yo…-

-Me largo, nos vemos en el salón- pero no sirvió de nada su actitud déspota e insensible se hizo presente, pero no sabía que pensar quizás lo que me dijo Artemis pueda ser verdad y…y Yaten tenga…celos.

-Por favor Mina disculpa a mi hermano, le cuesta mucho ser sociable-

-No te preocupes Taiki-

-¡Oye Mina! ¿Cuándo pensabas contarnos que tenías un pretendiente?- una Serena con llama en los ojos, me cuestiono.

-Así es Mina y nada menos que uno de los jugadores del equipo de futbol americano- agrego Lita mientras intentaba dejar de pensar en esa actitud de Yaten que no sabía cómo interpretar.

-Chicas tranquila quizás Mina no los iba a contar ahora ¿verdad?- me pregunto una por primera vez curiosa Amy.

-Así es, se lo iba a contar pero se me había olvidado. Discúlpenme ¿Si? pero nada lo conocí ayer en mi castigo y pues no imagine que me invitaría a salir-

-Aja lo tenía muy escondidito Mina-

-no es así Serena-

Seguí intentando averiguar si Yaten si quiera sintió celos por mí, pero nada pasaba si antes cruzábamos alguna mirada, ahora ni siquiera me miraba. ¿Podrian ser esos celos? Pero ¿y si salgo mucho con Kaito y me gusta? ¡Ay no! ¿Qué hago? Vamos Mina debes estar segura de lo que siente. Pero si estoy segura me gusta Yaten, pero al parecer yo no a él.

Ni cuéntame di, cuando las clases llegaron a su fin y partí al encuentro de Kaito.

-Bien chicas nos vemos más tarde en casa de Rei-

-Te estaremos esperando, pero no tarde recuerda que debemos prepararnos para los exámenes finales y los extraordinarios que deben rendir Serena, los chicos y tú-

-Si lo sé Amy llegaré, lo prometo-

}i{

-Yaten de verdad que no te entiendo, si de verdad te gusta ¿por qué te comportas así tan déspota con ella?-

-Seiya déjame tranquilo. Entiende que no soy como tú, para mí todo esto es nuevo. Ni siquiera sabría como acercarme a ella-

-Pues ignorándola no conseguirás nada más que acercarla más a ese tal Kaito-

-Si lo sé, pero que quiere que llegue y le diga "oye Mina ¿quiere ser mi novia?"-

-No sería malo, pero ese no eres tú. Déjame averiguar como ayudarte, quizás Bombón sepa que cosas le gusta a Mina de los hombres y esas cosas-

-Como quieras, mejor me quedo en casa…-

-No Yaten debe ir a casa de Rei, así todos se darán cuenta que lo que te dio fueron celos-

-¿Celoso yo? Por favor claro que no. Bien vamos entonces a estudiar-

}i{

-Mi Reina, han venido uno de nuestros infiltrados con valiosa información-

-Pues que esperas Nodo que vaya yo y los llame. Hazlos pasar enseguida-

-Su Alteza, con usted Ookami le informo que en el planeta de las flores de fuego he escuchado hablar sobre una guerrera que derroto a una tal Sailor Galaxia que estuvo poseída por el Caos, con un gran poder que tiene en algo llamado cristal de plata-

-¿Cristal de Plata?- ha de ser una preciosa joya. Que me gustaría mucho conocer.

-Así es su alteza. Además me han informado que los hijos de los antiguos caballeros Stars habían desaparecido y que hace unos días han regresado a Kinmoku-

-Así que los descendientes de esos cretinos están vivos, entonces nuestra primera parada será en Kinmoku, quiero las cabezas de esos Caballeritos en mi pared de adorno-

-Mi Reina…pero ellos…ellos no están en ese lugar-

-¿Cómo que no están ahí? Y entonces ¿Dónde están?-

-La verdad no lo sé…-

-Eres una completa inútil, toma tu merecido- y sin pensarlo más arroje a esa cretina inútil contra la pared del salón –Si te mande a investigar era para que trajeras información completa, grandísima estúpida. Ahora vete y trame todo los detalles sobre ese dicho cristal de plata y la ubicación exacta de los caballeros. Ahora retírate de mi vista-

-Por favor discúlpeme- y la vi partir como un perro atemorizado, si algo que no soportaba era los incompetentes que no sabía cumplir una misión bien -¿Quién sigue?-

}i{

Nos encontrábamos todos reunidos estudiando, ya todos esos pensamiento y sentimientos confusos los deje de lado, lo importante ahora era poder pasar todas mis materias, pues por suerte matemáticas era la una materia que debía rendir extraordinario, sabía que con la ayuda de Amy y ahora Seiya lo lograría.

-Bien termine, ¿Amy me lo revisas por favor?- era mi primera guía de la tarde, espero este todo bien.

-A ver…sí este está bien, a ver este otro…si… vaya-

-¿Qué sucede Amy? ¡Ay no los tengo todos malos!-

-Serena felicidades de un 100% tienes correcto un 75%, son solos detalles que hay que ir ejercitando de apoco ya para el día de los exámenes te aseguro que los sabrás resolver-

-Siii, bravo…no me fue tan mal siii que feliz que soy-

-Muy bien Bombón, felicidades- y entre la alegría de mi primer gran logro matemático me abrace a Él, pero pronto recordé que no estaba bien, que no estábamos solos y lo solté.

-Gracias, ya sigamos-

-No mejor tomemos un descanso, para que comamos algo-

-Si Serena Lita tiene razón, comemos algo, descansamos y seguimos- así comenzamos arreglar la mesa para tomar un delicioso té con alguna exquisita cosa hecha por Lita. Por lo que Salí a tomar algo de aire, ya habían pasado varios días de la partida de Darien y solo habíamos hablado una vez y la verdad, me sentía mal con Seiya, aquí lo único que necesitaba era volver a oír la voz de Darien para reafirmar mis sentimientos hacia a Él y negarle cualquier posibilidad a esos zafiros.

-Bombón ¿En qué piensas tanto?-

-En nada, solo que todo es tan raro…digo diferente. Ya no hay enemigos, ahora todos somos amigos, Darien está realmente en Estados Unidos, no sé pensé que en el baile de termino de año iría con Él…esa cosas pensaba-

-No estés triste Bombón, ya verás que habrán muchos bailes para ir con tu novio, además han de hablarse todo los días, que sé yo-

-Claro, si tú lo dices. Y tu Seiya, imagino que has dejado algún corazón roto por allá-

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Acaso te daría celos?- de pronto lo vi parado frente a mi acercándose cada vez más, sé que debo apartarme pero mi cuerpo no me reacciona y el cada vez más cerca y yo…. –Porque si tienes celos Bombón…quiero que sepas que tu…-

-¡Serena! Teléfono es Darien- sentí como la presión me bajo de golpe al escuchar su nombre y la culpa me golpeo más. Me aleje de Seiya y fue rápidamente a contestar esto era lo que necesitaba para darme fuerzas para no caer.

-¡Si bueno!-

-Princesa ¿Cómo has estado?-

-Yo bien Darien ¿y tú?-

-Muy agotado me ha costado acostumbrar al horario, además he tenido mucho trabajo-

-Ya veo, por eso es que has tardado tantos días en llamarme-

-Por favor Serena, ya te había dicho que quizás no podría llamarte seguido y dijiste que me entendería. O es ¿Qué acaso ocurre algo?-

-No Darien ¿cómo crees? Es solo…solo que…- vamos Serena responde ¿qué ocurre? –te extrañe mucho, es inevitable no hacerlo-

-Yo igual Princesa, pero piensa que es un día menos para vernos-

-Darien, ya tengo los primeros resultados de las muestras.

-Ya voy Kaori. Serene tendré que dejarte con mi compañera estamos trabajando en unas muestras embrionarias. Te llamo otro día, recuerda te amo-

-Si está bien Darien, pero ¿Por qué nunca me hablaste de esa tal Kaori?-

-Otro día te cuenta, te dejo saludo a todos hasta pronto-

-¿Hola? ¿Darien?- no sé si eran celos, pero sentía molestia porque en ninguno de sus llamados anteriores me hablo de ella. Bueno pero sé que Darien jamás me traicionaría. Mejor no pienso en más tonteras y debo controlar mejor las situaciones con Seiya.

}i{

-Princesa me llamo-

-Ude, creo que lo más conveniente es mantener en total secreto el destino de nuestros Caballeros. Hace días que tengo un mal presentimiento-

-Tranquila Princesa, será un secreto el paradero de los jóvenes Caballeros. Para tranquilizar su corazón porque no llama a las Starlights y las envía a investigar por los alrededor de Kinmoku y los planetas cercanos-

-Tienes razón Ude esas es una buena idea para poder acabar con esta duda, dile a Sailor Star Healer que deseo verla-

-¿Cómo usted diga con permiso?-

-Adelante- Debo saber si esta extraña sensación en mí es por algo malo o simplemente angustia de saber que mis caballeros están lejos de casa.

-Princesa Sailor Star Healer a sus pies, el consejero Ude me informo que necesitaba mi presencia-

-Así es mi querida Sailor Star Healer, quiero encomendarte una pequeña misión. Quiero que vayas a los planetas cercanos a saber si todo está bien o si hay algo que este malo-

-¿Sucede algo malo Princesa?-

-No es solo para estar alertas tu sabes, eso si te pido que esto solo sea entre tú y yo-

-Así será, con permiso- Espero que esto solo sea una simple preocupación y nada más.

}i{

-Hola…anciano-

-¿Quién eres?-

-Eso no importa. Solo quiero saber ¿Dónde están los caballeros?-

-Eso nunca te lo diré-

-Pues ya veremos. ¡Ojo mental ve más allá!- así que en el planeta Tierra, como unos simple estudiantes. Vaya, vaya junto a esa princesita y el dichoso cristal de plata. –Gracias por tu preciada información. ¡Beso mortal haz olvidar!-

-¡Ude! ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Qué paso?-

-Tranquilas Sailor Starlights, el viejo Ude simplemente se cayó-

-Vaya que susto, pensamos que alguien te ataco-

-Tranquilas, ya estoy en pie otra vez. Ya ven, la vez de seguro me hizo tropezar-

-Bien te dejamos, cuídate y fíjate bien donde caminas- Porque será que tengo una extraña sensación de que no solo fue una simple caída, será que mi vieja mente me está engañando. Debo estar al pendiente de la Princesa Kakyuu.

_Continuará…_

}i{

}i{

**:*~°..:~.°….Polvo de Estrellas….°.~:..°~*:**

}i{

}i{

**Aly****Kou:** Gracias por seguir mi historia espero este capítulo te haya agrado, así como la llegada de nuestros chicos guapos, pero es recién reciente todo para ella y ellos es difícil retomar todo normal pero ya comenzaremos con el romanticismo. Tranquila.

**Paolac78:**Pues ya veremos quién traiciona a quien primero, pero esperemos que nadie haga eso es muy feo y pues claro ahí tienes que consolar a Darien si es que en verdad lo necesita. Y si no igual no más lo consuelas. ¿Un anestesista? Vaya tendré que invertir una buena suma de dinero para su silencio. Que tal me acusa con los Greenpeace.

**Minafan:** Gracias por disfrutar de mi historia espero comenzar con los capítulos más románticos sobretodo para nuestra parejita Yaten y Mina que al parecer tardan más de lo pensando en hablar, sobretodo Yaten.

**Princessnerak:** Por su puesto ya vez estoy poniendo en marcha alguno de los aportes que me han dado y seguir haciéndolo. Si ya tenemos a nuestros galanes en la Tierra ahora a luchar por el Amor y que esa loca no los lastime.


	8. Un pastel colmado de ilusión

**Disclaimer: "Los personajes nombrados en esta historia son propiedad de la Srta. Naoko Takeuchi. Está historia es escrita solo por entretención sin fines de lucro"**

}i{

}i{

Por favor no olviden dejar sus Reviews. Con sugerencias, reclamos y/o dudas…¡Gracias!

}i{

}i{

**Capítulo VIII **

**Un pastel colmado de ilusión**

}i{

Que hermosa mañana, el verano se está acercando, cada vez queda menos para las vacaciones. Es cierto, aun no programamos nada con las chicas, de seguro hoy cuando nos reunamos en casa de Rei, después de que Mina y Serena den sus extraordinarios nos pondremos de acuerdo para poder pasar unas agradables vacaciones juntas.

Comencé con mi caminata diaria a la escuela, me encantaba levantarme temprano para recorrer las tiendas aun cerradas y disfrutar de la tranquilidad de la mañana, hasta que llegue a una tienda de ropa de noche, era el aparador más lindo, con bellos vestidos de gala, unos largos otros cortes diferente colores y formas, lo único que hacía era imaginarme en los brazo de un príncipe azul bailando. Vaya pensar que no queda nada para el baile de la preparatoria que se celebra al término de las clases. Y será el primero en que vayamos siendo estudiantes de preparatoria; de seguro será otra fiesta en la que iré sola.

-Nadie quiere invitar a una chica como yo- si tan solo llegará un hombre…no sé que no le importe mi estatura y que vea que tras mi apariencia de chica ruda, hay una verdadera mujer delicada, que le gusta cocinar, la jardinería…

-¿Lita?-

-Eeeh…Hola Unazuki ¿Cómo estás?- sentí como un leve sonrojo se apodero de mí.

-Bien ¿y tú? ¿Qué haces aquí parada?-

-Yo eeh jajaja…nada solo observaba los vestido, ya sabes la fiesta de la preparatoria- que vergüenza por un momento pensé que había estado pensando en voz alta.

-Es verdad ya no queda nada para las vacaciones y para las fiestas que hacen las preparatorias al término de las clases. Nosotras ya comenzamos a preparar la fiesta de cada año. ¿Y tiene con quien ir?-

-No, ni siquiera sé si iré. Bien Unazuki, debo marcharme hablamos otro día.

-Nos vemos Lita, hasta pronto-

Creo que nunca encontraré novio. Será mejor que siga mi camino y me deje de soñar con cosas que no llegarán a suceder, en un principio pensé que quizás ese chico, el que se parecía a mi superior Joe, no sé podría verme diferente, pero no, ni él, ni Micha, ni siquiera Alan o Steven me miraron. Mucho menos…_Andrew._

}i{

-Ookami, me imagino que tu presencia aquí es porque me has traído información valiosa y no incompleta como la última vez-

-No su majestad, ahora le tengo todo la información necesaria-

-Y que esperas que no comienzas hablar-

-Disculpe. Los Caballeros Stars, el Cristal de Plata y la princesa de la Luna se encuentran en un planeta muy primitivo llamado Tierra-

-Con que planeta Tierra-

-Así es su majestad-

-¡Nodo!-

-¿Dígame mi reina?-

-¿Qué sabemos del planeta Tierra?-

-Pues que es un planeta bastante primitivo en cuenta a tecnología espacial, tiene una gran cantidad de habitantes y un Príncipe llamada Endymión que lo resguarda junto a un cristal dorado y…-

-¿Cuánto nos tomará llegar a ese planeta?-

-Si mis cálculos no fallan dos días, su majestad-

-Perfecto, vamos a la búsqueda de los caballeros y esos cristales. Serán mío aun cuando tengamos que sacrificar las vidas de cuanto estorbo se nos cruce. Entendieron-

-Si su majestad-

-Déjenme sola. Ahora- Dos días solamente; y si esos cristales tienen un poder tan grande como me lo imagino debo tenerlos para así apoderarme de la galaxia entera, debe buscarlos sin levantar la sospecha de ningún guerrero, ni mucho menos de esos descendientes que pagaran el daño que sus progenitores me causaron. – Jajajajajajajajaja Todo lo que yo quiera será mío, todo-

}i{

El camino a la preparatoria se me hizo por alguna extraña razón largo, por lo que mejor decidí pensar en que prepararía para llevar a casa de Rei, de seguro a las chicas le irá bien en sus extraordinarios un delicioso pastel de fresas como recompensa por su esfuerzo es lo indicado.

El transcurso de los cursos de repaso para los exámenes finales se paso bastante rápido. Cuando salí a reunirme con Amy para espera a Serena y Mina, llegaron como siempre con una energía y alegría que podían cambiar el ánimo de cualquier, incluyendo el mío.

-¡Siiiiiii! Aprobé mi extraordinario de matemáticas-

-Y yo el de Literatura Japonesa. Lo logramos Serena-

-Se lo dije Chicas, lo iban a lograr. Era cosa que le pusieran más esfuerzo-

-Gracias Amy por dedicarnos parte de tu tiempo valioso en enseñarnos- dijo una muy sonriente Mina.

-Así es Amy muchas gracias. Aunque igual debo agradecerle a Seiya-

-Pues ya lo harás al rato- le respondió muy sonríete Mina a nuestra querida Serena.

-¿Lita te encuentras bien?-

-Claro Serena, ¿Por qué preguntas?-

-Pues no has dicho nada, no siquiera nos has felicitado-

-Es verdad lo siento, está distraída-

-De seguro pensando en algún chico guapo-

-No como crees, solo pensaba en los finales. Bien pero lo que corresponde es un Felicidades Chicas, me alegro tanto por ustedes, hoy en la tarde le preparare un delicioso pastel-

-¡Siii! Gracias Lita- me dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.

-Es verdad, chicas será mejor que volvamos a nuestros salones a repasar, un bloque más de clases y terminamos-

-Vamos Amy, solo queríamos charla un poco. Bien nos vemos al rato-

No podía no evitar sentir un poco de nostalgia, de recordar que no quedaba nada para la fiesta y sería otra más sin pareja. Sentía que la vida se burlaba de mí, Serena aunque no estuviera Darien, de una u otra forma terminaría yendo con Seiya y bueno Mina quizás con Yaten o ese chico guapo llamado Kaito. Y Amy aunque no lo reconociera abiertamente terminaría asistiendo con Taiki. Y de seguro que como invitada nuestra Rei le diría a Nicolas que la acompañe, pero ¿yo? No tenía nadie a quien amar y nadie que me ame, muchos menos a quien a invitar al baile.

}i{

Creo que ya había perdido la cuenta de cuanto tiempo llevaba acá en Estados Unidos, me he dedicado a trabajar en mi tesis e investigaciones con tal de no pensar ni siquiera recordar aquella verdad que se me había sido revelada. Los días que había pasado refugiado en mis estudio me habían servido para conocer más a Kaori y con su compañía ir mitigando cualquier dolor o angustia que aquel secreto me causaba, también había ido descubriendo a una gran mujer detrás de ese rojizo cabello y ojos miel, soy hombre y logro notar su sobre interés en ayudarme, no podía negar que no la encontraba linda y a su vez tan diferente a Serena, había logrado hacerme hacer cosas que aunque Serena me pedía yo lograba evitar.

No quiero confundir las cosas, no quiero ni debo refugiarme en ella por un dolor que ni siquiera debía haber conocido.

-Darien ¿Estás aquí?-

-Voy en seguida Kaori- siempre olvido que ella tiene una copia de la llave del departamento, tuve que hacerlo porque las primeras semanas se me hizo pesadísimo adaptarme a este horario y ella siempre estuvo al pendiente de mí.

-Que bueno que te encuentro Darien, te vengo a invitar mañana en la noche será la fiesta de la facultad así que quiero que vayamos juntos. ¿Vamos?-

-Kaori, tu sabes que yo no soy del todo bueno para salir, menos a fiestas-

-Oye pero no será una fiesta de adolescentes, si no que asistirán grande médicos y científicos, no te parece un buen lugar para intercambiar ideas respecto a nuestras tesis-

-Bien si es así, no veo por qué no pueda ir…-

-Perfecto, paso por ti mañana a las 8. Te quiero bien guapo como siempre. Ahora me voy porque quede de ir con unas amigas a ver vestidos, espero aproveches la tarde por ir por un lindo traje. Nos vemos- rápidamente se acerco a depositar un tierno beso en mi mejilla.

-Bien nos vemos- por más que intentará evitarlo, no podía negar que es una mujer excepcional, que me deslumbraba entre su belleza, inteligencia y seguridad. No veo nada de malo en acompañar a esa fiesta, que al parecer es de gala. No es malo conocer gente de gran relevancia para la medicina, quizás encuentre alguien que apoye mi tesis sobre la manipulación genética. Y pasar una agradable noche.

}i{

-Bien Chicas, no vemos en casa de Rei más tarde. Espero les guste mi pastel-

-Sí, Lita te esperaremos no tardes, tengo muchas ganas de probar tu pastel-

Comencé a recorrer las calles de Juuban para llegar a mi casa, mientras iba recordado los ingredientes para mi pastel, pero nuevamente uno de esos bellos aparadores llamo mi atención, otra tienda exclusiva de lindos trajes, no aguante las ganas y pase a probarme uno de ellos.

-Señorita desea ver algo. Algún vestido de fiesta-

-Si por supuesto ese vestido color verde crema de allí…-

}i{

Otro día agotador de universidad había finalizado, ahora solo me quedaba ir atender el Crown, hace meses que no me sentía así algo nostálgico recordando los bellos momentos que viví junto a Reika, me pregunto ¿Cómo será su nueva vida? ¿Aquel que la acompaña la amara y cuidara como en su momento lo hice? Solo espero que sí. Vaya una tienda de gala, que bellos vestido, recuerdo el primer baile al que asiste, ese donde conocí a Reika.

Cruce la calle para ir a ver esos vestido y trajes, cuando veo en el interior el más bello de todos los espejismo, era una mujer bellísima, sus movimientos luciendo tan maravilloso vestido me dejo embobado, cuando al fin se decidió voltear la reconozco era…era Lita en un maravilloso vestido color verde crema ajustado a su cuerpo que delineaba como suaves caricias cada curva de ella. Parecía una diosa que bajo de los cielos para captar toda mi atención y mis sentidos. No podía creer cuan ciego había estado y no haber visto cuanta belleza reunida en una sola mujer.

-¡Andrew!-

-¡¿Qué?-

-Hermano que sucede, te he estado llamando desde que te divise a lo lejos y pareces hipnotizado con un vestido-

-Si…la verdad…lo siento… estaba recordando- Lita… ¿Dónde se fue? Hermana tan inoportuna como siempre.

-Y ¿Qué recordabas? Claro si puedo saber-

-De ahí te cuento, espérame aquí-

-Pero Andrew…-

Me apresuré para entrar a la tienda y hablar con Lita, por lo que la busque pero no la encontraba por ninguna parte.

-Joven, desea ver uno de nuestros trajes-

-No gracias, la verdad Señorita estaba buscando a una linda joven que se estaba probando un espectacular vestido verde crema, ella un poco más alta que usted y lleva su cabello tomado en una coleta ¿Sabe si sigue aquí?-.

-No la señorita Salió apresurada comentando que iba tarde para cocinar un pastel no hará uno cinco o siete minutos-

-Ya veo, muchas gracias- Aun no podía creer que gracias a mi hermana, no la haya podido alcanzar, ni siquiera la note salir de la tienda. Todo este tiempo tan cerca y me basto verla uno segundo, para sentir que he quedado prendado de una mujer tan bella Andrew eres simplemente un idiota.

-Hermano ¿Qué sucede? ¿A qué entraste a esa tienda?-

-Nada, solo miraba-

-Me ibas a regalar un vestido para la fiesta de mi preparatoria-

-Soy tu hermano, pero eso no significa que soy tu banco, tú tienes tu dinero cómpratelo sola-

-¡Oh que malo eres! Vaya esta es la tienda en la que encontré en la mañana a Lita-

-¿Lita?-

-Si la amiga de Serena, la novia de tu amigo-

-Y ¿qué hacían las dos por esta tienda-

-Creo que Lita andaba buscando un vestido, ya queda menos para la fiesta de su preparatoria. Bueno eso creía porque cuando le pregunta me dijo que no sabía si iría-

-¿En serio? Y no sabes ¿Por qué no irá?-

-Pues por su cara de desilusión, ha de ser porque ningún chico de su salón o preparatoria la ha invitado- Podría ser esta mi oportunidad de acercarme a Lita, me siento confundido, en realidad me siento como un verdadero adolescente. No antes de si quiera intentar invitarla al baile debería buscar la forma de acercarme a ella.

}i{

Me sentía como una verdadera princesa, claro pero sin príncipe. Ahora solo me quedaba ir por Darien. Me observo una última vez para ver si no me falta ningún detalle, de pronto el timbre de mi departamento comenzó a sonar. ¿Quién podría ser justo ahora que voy de salida?

-¡Darien!-

-Esperabas a alguien más o interrumpo algo-

-No como crees, es solo que pensé que yo iría por ti-

-Pues tú me invitaste como podría dejar que además me tuvieras que ir a buscar-

-Vaya eres todo un caballero, ahora entiendo porque tu princesa te envía tantas cartas-

-No hables de eso ahora. Hoy solo quiero pasar una agradable velada, vamos a la fiesta-

-Está bien…déjame ir por mi cartera- esto se me hacía raro, cada vez que sorprendia a Darien ensimismado, creyendo que pensando en su princesa, se molestaba cuando le preguntaba, creo que las cosas entre ellos no están bien.

-Kaori-

-¿Dime Darien?-

-Te ves… más hermosa de lo que siempre estás- no podía dar créditos a las palabras de Darien, en cuanto le tome el peso, sentí como un leve sonrojo se apodero de mi rostro. Voltee tan pronto pude para evitar que lo vea.

-Gracias…Darien- todo lo que me propuse me será difícil de lograr si todo esto sigue así.

}i{

Por estar soñando despierta es que me retrase con el pastel, por suerte lo tengo listo justo a tiempo, es hora de partir para llegar a tiempo donde las chicas y organizar nuestras vacaciones. Pero aun si no paraba de recordar lo maravilloso que era ese vestido que me probé me sentí como toda un princesa, se veía tan bello y creo que me veía aun más femenina de lo que yo misma llegue a imaginar.

-¡Oh no! Rayos…pero que sucede si hoy en ningún momento se menciono que iba a llover- vamos Lita, corre o el pastel y tu se arruinaran. Aun no podía creer mi suerte, comencé avanzar lo más rápido que podía, me resguardaba en cada sobre techo que salía de las tiendas, decidí que lo mejor era tomar el autobús.

-Vaya es como si con la lluvia los autobuses hubiesen desaparecido- volví nuevamente a correr, pero ya estaba agostada. Me detuve a tomar un poco de aire. A lo que me sentí un poco más descansada emprendí mi carrera. Fue tan rápido que ni cuenta me di que me estrellé con alguien.

-¡¿Por qué no te fijas por donde caminas?-

-Lo siento. Creo que una vez me dijiste exactamente lo mismo- cuando escuche esa palabras levante mi mira, para ver quién era aquel que decía conocerme y…

}i{

-¡Ay que hambre tengo! ¿Qué le habrá ocurrido a Lita?-

-Serena, tu apetito no te permite darte cuenta que afuera llueve torrencialmente. Quizás eso retraso a Lita-

-Lo siento Rei, porque mejor no me convidas una de tus galletas-

-¡Serena!...está bien si con eso te quedaras callada y dejarás de quejarte-

-Que mala eres Rei-

-La verdad Lita siempre es puntual, Rei me permites usar tu teléfono. Quizás tenga algún impedimento para volver-

-Si Amy adelante-

-¿Rei?-

-Dime Mina-

-Yo igual quiero una galleta ¿me puede convidar una?-

-Por supuesto que si Mina, tu si eres educada-

-Eres una pesada Rei y por mañosa te pondrás fea-

}i{

-Señor Chiba, déjeme decirle que su teoría de la manipulación genita para vencer enfermedades antes que se desarrollen a la etapa degenerativa, me parece esplendida-

-Muchas gracias doctor Carter, pienso que si descubrimos el origen genético de dichas enfermedades podrías controlar el desarrollo y posterior deterioro que causa en los seres humanos enfermedades como el Cáncer y el Sida-

-Darien tiene razón, creemos que modificando la estructura genética de origen de la enfermedad podríamos llegar a invertirla-

-Veo que usted Señorita Yagi es una gran compañera de trabajo para el joven Chiba-

-Muchas gracias doctor Carter-

-Cuando los vi dije que tenían que estar juntos, sabía que se complementarían, cuando vi sus tesis, sabía que juntarlos podría traernos grandes avances para la medicina-

-Muy asertivo doctor Park-

-Así es, trabajar con Kaori ha sido muy gratificante- No podía creer que está fiesta de etiqueta podría ayudarme para darme conocer entre grandes medico que han presentado y trabajado en grandes avances y descubrimientos médicos, una cosas más que agradecerle a esta maravillosa mujer, que está noche me deslumbraba con ese hermoso vestido dorado que se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, que no me había detenido nunca a observar y que realmente era increíble, su cabello rojizo recogido que hacía que el color miel de sus ojos resaltar aun más. Aun que quiera evitarlo, cada día más me deslumbraban más cosas de ella.

-Que me ves tanto Darien-

-Yo…eeeh…nada…solo me preguntaba si ¿quieres bailar conmigo?-

-Por supuesto guapo- La tome de su frágil mano y la lleve a la pista de baile, cada nuevo movimiento que descubría me ponía realmente nervioso, el ritmo de la música no ayudaba mucho a mantener una distancia propia. El aroma que se desprendía de su piel me estaba realmente hipnotizando.

-¿Sabes? Creo que no recuerdo haber visto una mujer tan bella como tú está noche-

-Darien…- Esta noche quería olvidarme de todo, de mi futuro, de mi pasado, de que tendría que ser el rey de todo este planeta. Solo quería disfrutar la compañía de una mujer que como ninguna otra, ni como Serena había logrado sacar tantas cosas de mí que ni siquiera sabía que existían.

-Shuuu…no digas nada, simplemente bailemos-

}i{

-A…A…An…Andrew-

-Permíteme ayudarte, no crees que el destino se empeña a juntarnos siempre bajo la lluvia-

-Yo…yo bueno…no lo sé- no podía creer que nuevamente la vida me volviera a poner en la misma situación en la que conocí a Andrew. Aquella vez en la que me enamoré de él, porque no huyó de mí, porque no me trato como un bicho raro, porque…, pero que estaba pensando, si él tiene su novia aunque no esté acá existía.

-Pues sabes lo que yo sé, que deberíamos ir por una café ¿aceptas mi invitación?-

-Andrew yo…no puedo…debo llegar donde las chicas con mi pastel. Ellas me están esperando-

-Pero yo veo que lleves algún pastel en tus manos, a menos que lo llegues a cocinar a casa de una de ellas-

-Verdad mi pastel… ¡Oh no! Se arruino…- por una extraña razón que no lograba entender sentí entre el frio de la lluvia una cálida lágrima recorrer mi mejilla, me había esforzado tanto para hacerle un delicioso pastel de fresa a Serena y Mina por su gran logro. Pero mi torpeza y descuido habían hecho que su pastel terminara boca abajo empapado por la lluvia que comenzó a caer de improviso en Tokio. De pronto deje de mojarme, aun cuando la lluvia seguía cayendo mi mirada seguía clavada en mi arruinado pastel, levante lentamente mi vista, podía sentir la lluvia pero ya no me mojaba. Frente a mi Andrew con su paragua me cubrió, aun no podía creer como la vida se burlaba de mí.

-Por favor…no llores- cuando me dijo eso, sentí como con el dorso tibio de su mano aparto de mi rostro una de mis lágrimas que no dejaba de arrancarse por mi mejilla. Una sensación tan cálida envolvió mi corazón y sentí como se apodero de mi rostro un sonrojo.

-Yo lo siento… me esforcé tanto por ese pastel…que- y en un impulso que esa nueva sensación me envolvió me aferre a su pecho y lloré.

-Una linda chica como tú no debería llorar- mi cuerpo solo reacciono a lo que había hecho y comencé a templar ya no sabía se era de nervios o frío, era como un sueño estar en los brazos de Andrew. –Vamos te invito a mi casa para que te seques y tomemos un café. De ahí puedes llamar a las chicas-

-Andrew…yo no sé…-

-Vamos Lita, estás helada y mi casa queda más cerca que la tuya. No puedo permitir que te quedes empapada-

-Esta… está bien- y sin soltarme de su abrazo me refugio en ellos y me guío bajo la lluvia. Mi corazón latía a mil por horas.

}i{

-Vaya Darien, no sabía que eras un gran bailarín-

-No lo soy. Simplemente me deje llevar-

-Pues lo hiciste muy bien. Hoy lo pase muy bien, creo que nos hacía falta un relajo, además conocimos a grande médicos, que de seguro nos respaldaran en nuestras investigaciones-

-Eso es verdad, gracias por invitarme. No sé como agradecértelo-

-Tranquilo el hecho que hayas aceptado la invitación, pago cualquier deuda pendiente conmigo-

-¿Kaori?-

-Dime Darien-

-Quédate conmigo está noche-

-¡¿Qué?...Darien…tú…-

-Solamente que hoy, por una extraña razón no quiero que te alejes de mí-

-Pero Darien…-

-Tranquila Kaori, déjame tener solamente tú compañía, no pido nada más-

-Darien yo...Si, me quedaré a tu lado, hasta que tú me pidas lo contrarios, somos adultos y amigos-

}i{

-Ya me estoy preocupando. Lita ha retraso más de lo normal-

-Tienes razón ella jamás no dejaría plantada sin avisar-

-Es verdad Amy, será mejor que vayamos por ella-

-Espere quizás sea ella- de pronto ante nuestra preocupación por esta extraña ausencia de Lita, el teléfono de la casa de Rei comenzó a sonar.

-Bueno… ¡Lita! ¿Dónde estás? Estábamos muy preocupadas…aja…bueno, ¿Con Andrew?... ¡¿En su casa?... bien Lita cuídate, nos vemos mañana-

-¿Qué paso con Lita?-

-Venía para acá y no escucho en la radio sobre la lluvia, comenzó a correr y choco con alguien y su pastel se arruino. No sé como ni cuando apareció Andrew y ahora está en su casa tomando un café esperando que la lluvia calme. Dijo que la veríamos mañana-

-¿Con Andrew?-

-Si-

-Lita, lo tenías todo bien planeado-

-No sea así Mina, por suerte él la ayudo-

-Es verdad… ojala algo buena tenga este encuentro-

-Serena…somos todos amigos-

-Si tu lo dices por Nicolas-

-Serena Tonta cállate-

}i{

-Andrew…mu… muchas gracias-

-Vaya pensé que no volverías hablar. Toma preferí prepararte un chocolate caliente, déjame buscar algo de ropa para que te cambies, de seguro Unazuki dejo algo por acá-

-No te preocupes- no podía dejar de sentir nervios y poco de incomodidad, aunque no era la primera vez que estaba en su departamento, los dos solo. Buena aquella primera vez, era muy niña ahora veo las cosas ya no eran como antes.

-La verdad no encontré nada, pero si una ropas mías que ya me quedan un poco pequeñas. Ojala no te ofendas-

-Gra… gra… gracias- nerviosamente me fui al baño a cambiar, aun no podía creer que usaría las ropas de él, esto era como un sueño. Solo que no era su novia, el ya tenía una. Salí del baño y lo vi que me quedo viendo de una manera diferente a otras veces. Pero no dejaba de verse guapo.

-Te queda algo grande, pero ni eso opaca tu belleza-

-Andrew, no digas esas cosas. Si te escuchará tú novia se molestaría-

-Reika y yo terminamos hace más de seis meses. Ella se enamoro de su trabajo y de África, eso fue más fuerte que lo nuestro-

-Yo…lo siento, no sabía. Será mejor que me vaya, ya te he causado demasiadas molestias- deje mi taza vacía de chocolate y me dispuse a marcharme. Pero en un agarre suave pero decidido. Me detuvo.

-No tenías porque saber Lita. Pero ese no es motivo para que te vayas, por favor quédate. La lluvia definitivamente ya no parar- no podía dar crédito a sus palabras, me parecía un sueño, pero no era real, me sentía apenada y a la vez un poco intimidad por esa intensa miraba que me regalaba, baje mi rostro y mire fijamente la mano de él rodeando mi muñeca.

-No…no quiero hacerme falsas esperanzas, como hace tiempo atrás-

-No tienen porque ser falsas Lita. Hoy me deslumbraste como nunca lo habías hecho, hoy me di cuenta de la mujer que hay detrás de ti. No sé como, pero sucedió…-

-Andrew…yo…-

-No digas nada. Solo quiero que sepas que tu distancia y este nuevo reencuentro a despertado en mí un sentimiento único y nuevo…- lentamente subió mi mano hacia la altura de su corazón, subí mi mirada y cuando comencé a sentirlo cerré mis ojos, para rogarle a mi subconsciente que no despertará de este sueño.

Abrí mis ojos y no…ahí estaba Andrew, aun podía sentir sus pálpitos bajo mi palma, su mirada estaba llena de un sentimiento que no podía identificar, pero que me estremecía completamente.

-Andrew, no quiero sufrir-

-Y yo solo quiero enamorarme de ti cada día más-

-¿Qué?- y ya no seguí oyendo su voz, sentí como sus manos tomaron mis rostro y sin quitarle de vista a mi labios, comenzó acercarse a mí. Una parte de mí no quería que sucediera, pero esa parte de mí que aun lo seguí queriendo, que aun le seguía gustando fue más fuerte, cerré mis ojos para recibir el que para mí sin duda alguna sería el primer beso.

Sus labios tenían diferentes sabores, entre promesas y cariño. Mi corazón saltaba de dicha, no podía creer que de tanto esperar llegará a mí un caballero en su corcel blanco. Mis labios y los suyos tomaron un ritmo sutil y entre ansioso y deseoso, me aferre al él con el temor de está vez si despertar y él me envolvió más cerca de su cuerpo. Eres un beso que me llenaba de esperanza y de ilusión.

Pero por más que quería que el beso no se detuviera, el aire comenzó a faltar y lentamente fuimos deteniendo aquel maravilloso y mágico beso, entre pequeños besos.

-Si estos es un sueño no quiero despertar-

-No Lita, esto no es un sueño. Tú y yo somos tan reales, como todo lo que has causado en mí en este corto tiempo y como espero sigas causando, por mucho más-

-Dime que no es mentira lo que me dices Andrew. No quiero sufrir y si tu solo lo has…-

-Jamás mentiría, ni mucho menos jugaría con estos sentimientos. Me gustas mucho Lita y quiero que salgamos para ver si esto puede resultar. Dime Lita ¿Quieres salir conmigo?-

-Andrew yo…- sentí como toda la dicha repentina que sentí, se transformo en dulces lágrimas que recorrieron mi rostro –Si Andrew… si quiero salir contigo, si quiero saber si esto puedo llegar tan lejos, como siempre lo he soñado-

Ya no fueron necesarias las palabras, un nuevo beso sello este mágico momento, que gracias a la lluvia que arruino mi pastel. Hoy al fin encontré lo que tanto tiempo añoré.

}i{

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Kaeru?-

-Su majestad, le traigo más información sobre el cristal de plata y los guardianes de la tierra y el sistema solar-

-Dime. Que más deberíamos saber-

-Descubrí que la portadora del cristal de plata, es descendiente de un perdido reino en la Luna y que reencarno en esta época al igual que todas sus guardianas, el cristal tiene un poder increíble, han luchado contra varios y poderoso enemigos. Y el guardián del planeta Tierra resguarda el cristal dorado en una ciudad llamada Ilusión. También sé que en estos momentos nadie sospecharía de nosotros, pues la guardianas del sistema solar externo, están ocupada en una supuesta puerta del tiempo-

-¿Puerta del tiempo?-

-Si su majestad, pero ni aunque sea un Dios, si la autorización de la guardiana. Él que se atreva a cruzar las fronteras del tiempo simplemente se perderá por toda la eternidad en sus millones de corredores-

-Estás tratando de decir que tu reina no podrá ir jamás a ese lugar. Pedazo de inepto-

-No es eso mi reina, es solo que no quisiera que le pase nada-

-No te he ordenado que te preocupes de mí, solo que cumplas lo que te ordeno. ¿Tienes algo más que agregar?-

-Solo eso su majestad-

-Una última pregunta ¿Puedo encontrar a alguno de esos viejos enemigos vivos?-

-No…no lo… sé-

-Pues entonces no pierdas tu tiempo y ve. ¡Ahora!-

}i{

-Lita, nos vas a contar que paso anoche, porque te diré que hoy tienes un brillo envidiable- por más que Serena me preguntaba y yo aun me sentía flotar en una nube color rosa.

-Serena, si le sigues diciendo eso, nunca hablara. Lita- aun cuando Mina intentaba bajarme no podía.

-Serena Mina, quizás no deberíamos preguntarle cosas tan intimas a Lita-

-No te preocupes Amy, pero anoche gracias al mi pastel que se arruino y la lluvia, pude convertir el mayor de mis sueños en realidad-

-¿De qué hablas Lita?-

-Andrew y yo…- iba a comenzar a contarle a las chicas sobre todo lo ocurrido anoche pero una ansiosa Serena me interrumpió.

-Por favor Lita…no me digas que te dejaste atrapar por el lobo feroz-

-¿De qué lobo feroz hablas Serena?-

-Bueno van a dejar que Mina nos cuente- contesto una curiosa Amy, que de hecho me sorprendió.

-Andrew y yo nos besamos- preferí guardarme las palabras, los hechos puntuales que me llevaron a la mejor de mis noches en lo más profundo de mi corazón solo para mí.

-¡¿Qué tú y Andrew QUE?- preguntaron las tres en un coro que me exalto.

-Así es chicas y ahora estamos saliendo oficialmente-

-Pero ¿y qué paso con Reika?-

-Pues ayer me enteré que terminaron hace más de seis mese y bueno…ahora estamos saliendo para ver hasta donde nos puede llevar este sentimiento-

-Que felicidad Lita, me siento tan dichosa de verte tan feliz, radiante. Eres afortunada Andrew es un gran hombre-

-Además, el te podrá ayudar a estudiar cuando yo no pueda-

-Vaya no se dan cuenta al final el pastel de Lita termino siendo un pastel colmado ilusión y romance….-

-No solo el pastel ayudo sino la lluvia…-

Y así las chicas, siguieron aprobando que todo lo sucedido con Andrew y afirmando que la escena del choque, la caída, la lluvia y el pastel arruinado no era nada más que la secuencia perfecta de una película romántica. Y vaya que me sentía en una de ella. Está sería no solo la primera relación de parejas que tenga si no también el primer baile que asista acompañada. Ya no me quedaré en una esquina esperando a alguien o viendo como todos bailaban, está vez y si Andrew me invita, en la que bailaría una pieza de música acompañada del hombre de mis sueños.

_Continuará…_

}i{

"Después de la tormenta siempre llega la calma…y el amor"

}I{

}i{

}i{

**:*~°..:~.°….Polvo de Estrellas….°.~:..°~*:**

}i{

}i{

Gracias a todos los que siguen mi historia en silencio, ojala está vez se animen a dejarme aunque sea algún reclamo, sugerencia o lo que quieran, lo que sea me ayudara a ir mejorando en mi historia y bien ahora a mis amigas:

**AlyKou:** Gracias por siempre dejarme alguna bella palabra de aliento. Si así es, aprovecho que solo me dedico a mi pequeña hija, para escribir y avanzar para que no me dejen en el camino olvidada. Además no me gusta dejar las historias a media. Aun no puedo hacer que regrese Haruka, porque lo tengo ahí averiguando cosas en la puerta del tiempo, con Michiru, pero ya llegará ese gran momento, espero que sea pronto para ver como se enfrentan estos dos.

**Paolac78:** Toda la razón las dudas siempre serán algo feo en una relación, pero todo esto es culpa del Caos que se apodero de Sailor Galaxia y saco del camino a Darien, creo que hasta a mi me pasaría, más encima el muy pastelito se va lejos, bueno en todo caso Pluto igual tiene la culpa de contarle ese secreto (que un no tengo como ordenarlo, pediré a mis sueños que me ayude a que quede bien) ahora todo porque Rini es que se ha armado este revuelto, que nadie entiende y se han sembrado dudas donde no deberían haber.

Déjame que veré como consigo dopar al pingüino para hacértelo llegar pronto.

**Minafan:** Sii es el mismo, es que sucede que necesitaba un rival digno de Yaten y quien mejor que se amor del pasado de nuestra querida Mina, claro que será un pequeño obstáculo para nuestro Yaten, pero bueno que le cuesta, eso le pasa por ser muy frio. Si Serena y Seiya para mi son mejor que Darien y ella, pero en mí historia no puedo tener favoritos, no puede ser tan fácil llegar y borrar una relación que viene desde el pasado. Y gracias por acompañarme si te gusta. Me ayuda a que pueda seguir escribiendo. Bien espero que te haya gustado esté aunque era más Lita que cualquier otro-


	9. Revelaciones

**Disclaimer: "Los personajes nombrados en esta historia son propiedad de la Srta. Naoko Takeuchi. Está historia es escrita solo por entretención sin fines de lucro"**

}i{

}i{

Amigas disculpen la tardanza, pero ya les tengo este capítulo ojala les guste un poco. En este capítulo aparece un fragmento de la canción "Supervisor de tus sueños" de A.5 Por favor no olviden dejar sus Reviews. ¡Gracias!

}i{

}i{

**Capítulo IX**

**Revelaciones**

}i{

Que bella noche, la luna llena siempre tiene un brillo especial y las estrellas que la acompañan hace que el cielo infinito se vea majestuoso. La Luna, pensar que anteriormente fue mi hogar, no tengo todos los recuerdos que quisiera, pero imagino que desde allá la Tierra se veía hermosa.

Darien…ya van ser dos meses desde que te fuiste a Estados Unidos a cumplir tu sueño y de ahí solo hemos hablado tres veces, me es imposible no sentir que esta distancia a congelado el cariño…el amor, aunque eso ya se veía en ti de antes.

**Flashback**

-¡Darien!...- corrí a su encuentro como una tonta niña y nuevamente la frialdad fue todo lo que tuve, me vi abrazada a él y el simplemente no correspondió a mi abrazo, me separé de él para encontrar a un muy serio Darien – Discúlpame por llegar tarde, pero nos estábamos poniendo de…-

-Nuevamente te demoraste media hora Serena, ya debes ser más responsable. No sabemos con exactitud cuando surgirá nuestra utopía, ese reino que traer la paz a todos los rincones de la galaxia a nuestra pequeña Dama. Una futura reina no debe ser así de irresponsable-

-Discúlpame Darien, no volverá a suceder-

**Fin Flashback**

¿Qué es lo que sucede contigo? Los últimos días antes de tu partida algo en tu mirada cambio, yo vi el dolor, la confusión ¿Es que ya no confías en mí? _Darien_…para ti siempre seré una princesa con la que compartes una historia de amor que en el pasado que no llego a buen fin y con la que esperas forjar un futuro reino… un futuro que hubiese preferido no conocer. "Discúlpame Rini tú no tienes la culpa de nada". Un futuro que me amarra a un hombre que amé con mi vida, pero que me hace dudar con su distancia, con la vergüenza que le causo ¿Qué pasa con nosotros Darien? la confianza, el amor, la amistad ¿Dónde quedo?

-Serena ¿ocurre algo?-

-No Luna, no es nada…Sabes, miro la Luna y simplemente me gustaría poder hablar con mi madre-

-¿Tu madre?-

-Así es la reina Serenity-

-Acuéstate y antes de dormir llámala con todas las fuerzas de tu corazón-

-¿Tú crees qué resulte Luna? ¿Crees que pueda ver a mi madre?-

-Nada pierdes con intentarlo Serena-

-Gracias Luna- la tome entre mis manos y le di un sueva besos en su frente – Buenas noches, deséame suerte-

-Buenas noches…_Serena__…__-_

}i{

"Si no puedo tener todo lo que quiero…entonces tu princesa tampoco tendrá nada"

-¡¿Qué? Otra vez este extraño sueño y como siempre un extracto que no tiene nada que ver con el anterior- Y para variar Haruka y Michiru han tardado más de lo esperado en la puerta del tiempo. Así nunca sabré si estos sueños son porque se acerca un nuevo enemigo o no. Debo consultar con mi fuego sagrado si algo malo está por suceder nadie mejor que él para sacarme de esta duda. Me levante de mi cama, para ir hacia el cuarto donde estaban mis implementos. Pero el eco de esa voz, me inquietaba.

De mujer… esa voz era de una mujer, una que se escuchaba vacía llena de egoísmo. Pero ¿Quién es? Será que de tantas batallas simplemente estoy imaginando cosas, que ya hasta veo peligro para Serena en cada lado.

Por más que intentaba dejar de pensar no podía llevaba más de lo que imaginaba soñando primero con mi yo del futuro, luego esa sombra tan familiar que caía y ahora la voz de esta mujer diciéndome eso.

-Vaya que tarde, pero ya no tengo excusas para no preguntarle a mi fuego, sobre todo esto- por suerte no habrán clases por lo que si me desvelo, no pasará nada. Total más tarde nos reuniremos con las chicas en el Crown.

}i{

-No cabe duda que siempre una hija de la Luna debe regresar a su hogar-

-¡Madre!-

-Mi pequeña, desde este lugar siempre velo por ti. Pero últimamente te he notado algo triste-

-¡Oh Madre!- y no aguante más y lloré, tenía tantas dudas en mi alma, me dolía la distancia entre Darien y yo, su ausencia, el poco tiempo que tenía para llamarme o el simple hecho de no responder ni una de mis cartas.

-Hija, llora. Despeja tu alma de la confusión que siente- y así lo hice, pero recordé que en cualquier momento podía despertar y necesitaba contarle a alguien todo lo que me envolvía.

-Madre, discúlpame. Es que son tantas cosas, Darien se marcho y siento que la distancia no está ayudando mucho. Además…- no como podía decirle a mi madre que sentía algo por alguien que parecía hombre pero en el fondo era mujer.

-¿Además que Serena?-

-No es nada…-

-Supongo que hablas de una estrella fugaz que surco el cielo porque cayó rendido a los pies del brillo más maravilloso de este universo- cuando termino de hablar sentí como el fuerte sonrojo acorralo hasta el último rincón de mi rostro.

-Madre…bueno…- No, como le diría eso.

-Hija yo sé todo lo que pasa a tu alrededor y en tú corazón. Incluso sé muchas cosas que tú no sabes, porque no te corresponde saberla o porque no me corresponde a mí decirla-

-Pero yo debo amar a Endymión, no entiendo porque deje que mi corazón dudara-

-¿Acaso es un deber amar? Pues porque si no me equivoco el amor es un sentimiento puro que se forja, que no es un deber, es natural y puro ¿Es que acaso solo debes amar a Endymión y no simplemente amarlo porque así lo siente tu corazón?-

-Claro que es mi deber madre, sino Tokio de Cristal nunca nacerá. Mucho menos Rini-

-Hija, cuando yo decidí darles una segunda oportunidad, cuando decidí salvarlos, era para que tuvieran una vida normal. Pero el mal nunca descansará y mientras haya alguien como tú y tus amigas para defender a los inocente, no quedaba de otra opción que devolverle los recuerdo del pasado mas no los sentimientos-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso madre?-

-Que el futuro nunca se les debió ser revelado, nunca debiste conocer el camino por el cual deberás transitar, ni aun cuando nuestras vidas en el milenio de plata eran únicas, no se nos era permitido conocer el futuro, ni cambiar el pasado-

-Pero es que…no entiendo-

-Hija tú y tus amigas pudieron reencarnar con ayuda del cristal de plata, pero no siempre se reencarnar los sentimientos, por lo menos no con la misma fuerza e intensidad de cuando surgieron por primera vez. El destino no tiene porque ser conocido, va contra las reglas de la vida. Además no olvides que conociste un futuro sin la intervención del Caos ¿Cómo sabes que no cambio?-

-Me tratas de decir, ¿Qué si no hubiera conocido el futuro, quizás no estaría con Darien? ¿Qué el futuro que conocí ya no es el mismo?-

-Eso es algo que no puedo decirte, porque pertenece al futuro. Pero con respecto al príncipe…eso solo tú lo sabes. Solo tú tienes la respuesta a tus sentimientos-

-Madre, creo que estoy más confundida que antes-

-Princesa, ven te mostraré algo para que me entiendas y puedas aclarar las dudas que acongojan a tu corazón-

}i{

-¡Fuego sagrado con el calor de tus llamas aclara mi alma y libera mis dudas, muéstrame el origen de mi sueños!- de pronto mí fuego sagrado se avivo como nunca y una figura poco clara apareció, parecía que me miraba fijamente y una vez más su risa comenzó a resonar por todo los rincones de la habitación.

-Jajajajajaja- necesitaba saber quien era está mujer que el fuego me indicaba, pero su aura maligna por un momento descontrolo el fuego sagrado.

-Rin, pyou, tou, sha, kai, jin, retsu, sai, zen. Akuryou taisan ¡Espirítu maligno… alejate de aquí!- arroje uno de mis pergaminos ofuda y de un momento a otro las grande llamas de mi fuego se consumieron como si un balde de agua helada hubiese caído del cielo. Ni rastros de que hubiera habido recientemente un fuego aquí habían, ni humo, ni brasas. Nada.

-¡¿Qué? Esto…. Esto nunca me había ocurrido antes, ¿Qué significa todo esto?- por un momento sentí pánico, el frío de aura maligna parecía enseñarme que el corazón de nuestro próximo enemigo era más frío que el mismo invierno.

-Señorita Rei ¿Se encuentra bien?-

-¡Nicolas!...la verdad… la verdad no me siento bien- nada me cuadraba, nunca antes había perdido el control sobre mí fuego. No me cabe la menor duda de que un nuevo enemigo llegará a nosotros, pero sobre todo a…_Serena._

-Señorita Rei, permítame ayudarla- una debilidad se apodero de mi a tal punto que la inseguridad habito en mí. Ni cuenta me di cuando Nicolas me tomo en brazos, volví a mi realidad, salí de ese pequeño instante en que mis temores salieron a la luz. Pero el recuerdo de este nuevo enemigo me hacía entender que este sería diferente a cualquier otro.

-Gracias… Nicolas- dije su nombre casi en susurros mientras apoyaba mi cabeza en su pecho donde podía sentir el palpitar de su corazón, despejaba mis miedos, me devolvía seguridad, pero no puedo. Soy una Sailor Scout, no puedo pensar en el amor, menos ahora que un peligro se acerca a Serena, a la tierra y a nosotras.

-De…de… nada…- fueron las casi inaudibles palabras que Nicolas. Llegamos a mi cuarto y suavemente me bajo hasta mi cama, aun cuando siempre lo he negado me encantaba cada detalle de este fanfarrón. Pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar a mi cama, Nicolas tambaleo y quedamos frente a frente un distancia tan insignificante nos separaba, está era mi oportunidad está vez no me dejaría pasarla.

-Discúlpeme Señorita Rei, no se moleste conmigo- muy rápidamente veo alejarse a un Nicolas y arrodillándose frente a mí a pedirme disculpas.

-¡Nicolas, la verdad es que eres un verdadero tonto!- vaya está vez si le iba a dar el beso, pero tenía que el arruinarlo todo.

-Con permiso me retiro para que descanse- Debo pensar en mi prioridad, comentarle a las chicas sobre lo ocurrido, después me preocuparé de Nicolas. Bien será mejor que descanse y recupere energías.

}i{

Qué hermosa noche, la Luna muestra su majestuosidad y las estrellas la llenan de elegancia, esa que se esconde detrás de la inocencia de mi Bombón…

Déjame entrar a tu vida  
>Y construirte un mundo ideal<br>Supervisarte los sueños  
>Y así poder contemplar<br>Que existo en ellos…

Bombón, siempre serás mi inspiración para escribir estás bellas letras solo para ti. Como desearía haber llegado primero a tu vida, antes que él…

…Déjame entrar a tu vida  
>Y nombrarte mi princesa…<p>

Ojala me dejarás entrar en tu vida, ser parte de ella, no te dejaría nunca. No dormiría cuidando de tus sueños. Me pregunto si ahora que Chiba no está ¿Podré luchar por ganar tú amor?

-¡Seiya! ¿Qué haces aun despierto?- veo llegar a donde me encuentro a un muy adormilado Yaten desde las habitaciones.

-Nada hermano, solo contemplando la noche. Y escribiendo una canción, pues por más que intenté que el sueño llegue a mí no tuve suerte-

-¿Escribiendo? Pensé que no volveríamos a los escenarios por un tiempo hasta estar al día con nuestras materias-

-Pero ya queda menos para que terminen las clases, me gustaría mucho que volviéramos a cantar. Sería una buena forma para expresar esos "sentimientos ocultos" que por ahí rondan-

-No veo porque usas ese tono para decir esas tonterías-

-Vamos, enano porque no te sinceras conmigo y reconoces que te están ganando terreno con un rubiecita loca que tanto estimo-

-No sé de que hablar, deja de insinuar cosas que no van al caso. Mejor muestra que es lo que tienes escrito, quizás te pueda ayudar-

-Veo que si quiere usar la música para expresar eso que esconde en tu corazón-

-Deja de molestar ¿quieres?-

-Está bien, mira llevo esto…Déjame entrar en tú vida y construirte un mundo ideal…-

}i{

-Mi reina, estamos próximos a entrar a la atmosfera terrestre-

-Perfecto, intenta ser lo más discreto que se pueda-

-Así será su alteza-

}i{

Por más que intentaba dormir, todo lo que había pasado en tan poco rato me mantenía con los ojos abiertos y la mente llena de dudas.

-Será mejor que tome un poco de aire- vaya la noche está tan despejada que las estrellas y la luna se ven majestuosa. Una estrella en movimiento mmm…no parece ser una estrella fugaz. No importa pediré un deseo "Deseo que ya no hayan más enemigos y que pueda tener la oportunidad de volver amar"

-Rei, eso fueron dos deseos. Jajaja soy una tramposa- pero es por una buena causa. Vaya creo… creo que ahora si tengo sueño, mejor me voy a dormir.

}i{

-Su majestad, hemos acomodado la fortaleza espacial al oeste de la ciudad principal llamada Tokio, desde aquí el monte Fuji nos ocultará del alcance de algún satélite o ser humano imprudente que se acerque aquí-

-Me parece muy bien, ¿alguien noto nuestra presencia?-

-No su alteza éramos fácil de confundir con un satélite o estrella en movimiento-

-Perfecto, dile a Nodo que llame a Ika-

-Como usted ordene su majestad-

La hora de buscar y capturar esos cristales y aniquilar a esos caballeritos, ha llegado.

}i{

-Disculpen, por todo lo que las he hecho pasar para llegar hasta aquí-

-Creo que tus disculpas no me ayudaran a sentirme menos ofuscada de lo que estoy. Pluto nos has hecho perder tiempo valioso-

-Tranquila Sailor Uranus, déjanos que nos explique ¿El por qué de tanto obstáculo para llegar hasta ella?-

-Ustedes mejor saben que si no son invitados a la puerta del tiempo, es probables que se pierdan en el corredor del tiempo. No debieron venir hasta acá-

-Pero supiste de nosotros desde mucho antes de enfrentarnos a todas esas falsas puertas-

-No puedo intervenir, tú mejor que nadie lo sabe Haruka. Ya he faltado a mis tres tabúes, no puedo seguir haciéndolo más-

-¿Cómo sea? No estamos aquí para explicaciones de ese tipo. Dinos ¿Qué sabes de Tokio de Cristal? ¿Ha habido algún cambio?-

-No, todo está normal ¿Por qué preguntas?-

-Veras Setsuna. Haruka, Rei y yo hemos recibido mensajes borrosos de nuestros elementos, necesitamos saber si antes de llegar al futuro por el cual tanto hemos peleado deberemos enfrentarnos a un nuevo enemigo-

-No puedo darle más información del futuro, lo siento. Pero he dicho más de lo que se me estaba permitido-

-No me vengas con esas cosas solo necesitamos un simple SI-

-Por favor Haruka, no debemos tener conflictos entre nosotras. Además creo que Setsuna con sus palabras nos ha confirmado que un extraño enemigo llegará-

-Gracias Michiru-

-No me lo agradezcas Setsuna-

-Nos vamos, debemos advertir a nuestra princesa-

Discúlpenme Neptune y Uranus, pero si no dejo que todo esto suceda no podré ver a Tokio de Cristal nacer como solamente lo he conocido.

-Que tengan suerte en su regreso, el camino de salida de aquí será más fácil- así las vi partir como siempre elegante y paciente Sailor Neptune tranquilizando a una molesta Sailor Uranus.

}i{

-Vaya ¿hasta cuándo tendremos que seguir esperando a Serena?-

-Tranquila Rei, ya no debe de tarda. Además Mina tampoco llega-

-Es verdad Rei ya verás que en cualquier momento llegan-

-Pero si le dije de temprano a Serena que me urgía contarle lo que me pasó-

-Disculpen chicas, ¿Desean servirse algo?-

-Si gracias Andrew tráeme un jugo de Naranja y un emparedado vegetariano-

-Yo solo quiero un jugo de manzana-

-Yo te acompaño Andrew-

-Gracias, preciosa vamos por las cosas de las chicas-

De pronto vimos como una muy acelerada y roja Mina, llegaba a nuestra mesa, mientras Rei se le notaba muy pensativa.

-Lo siento chicas, pero verán tenía algunas cosas que atender antes de venir para acá-

-No te preocupes Mina, por lo menos me avisaste en la mañana cuando te llame. ¡Pero a la que no disculpare será a ti Serena Tsukino!- fueron esa molesta palabras que Rei dijo cuando nos fijamos que venía una muy radiante Serena, bueno sonrisa que se borro y que fue remplazado por un sonrojo.

-Chicas, no tengo justificación para mi atraso. Solo discúlpenme ¿Si? ¿Rei?- fue lo único que dijo Serena, después del recibimiento que solo Rei pudo darle ante su retraso.

-Como crees tonta, solo que… solo que estaba preocupada por ti- y delante de nosotros, la abrazo. Definitivamente lo que tenía que contarnos Rei tenía que ser muy malo como para que esto sucediera.

-Bien, ahora esperemos que Lita y Andrew traigan nuestros jugos y le cuento todo chicas-

Mientras Lita terminaba de ayudar a Andrew, todas compartíamos cosas de la escuela y Serena nos contaba por su retraso. Cuando por fin estábamos todas reunidas. Rei comenzó hablar.

-Chicas, si me urgía tanto verlas. Era para comentarle que he seguido teniendo esos extraños sueños…-

-¿Pero dinos Rei, haz visto algo nuevo?-

-No Mina, solo siguen siendo fragmentos que no concuerdan el uno con el otro-

-Déjame ingresar los detalles de tu sueño en mi computadora, quizás logremos unirlo o hacerlo uno solo-

-Muy buena idea Amy-

-Gracias Lita- busque en mi bolso mi computadora –Buen Rei ¿Qué viste en el primero?-

-Serena, deja de comer y presta atención, necesitamos ver sus diferentes formas de interpretar el sueño de Rei-

-Lo siento Luna, pero este pastel esta delicioso-

-Lo que recuerdo del primero fue que me encontraba en un Tokio en tinieblas, era como si todos hubieran desaparecido, mientras avanzaba por las vacías calles, vi un grupo de personas a lo lejos…-

-¿Qué habrá pasado con la personas en tu sueño?-

-Mina, no interrumpas. Necesitamos oír con atención cada detalle de este sueño-

-Artemis no seas tan mal educado. Solo preguntaba-

-Bien, tengo registrado Tokio en tinieblas, lo que podría ser causado por alguna especie eclipse…- nos encontrábamos todos reunidos pendientes de la narración del sueño de Rei, Lita y Mina intentaban saber que podría haber ocasionado la desaparición de los habitantes de Tokio. Mientras Serena, Luna y Artemis pensaban en quienes podrían ser el grupo de personas que se encontraban a lo lejos.

-¿Eclipse? ¡Cómo cuando el circo Death Moon ingreso a la Tierra!-

-Si tienes razón Serena-

-¿No pensarán que la reina Neherenia ha regresado?-

-No lo creo Lita. Recuerda que todas le brindamos de nuestro poder, para poder liberarla de la maldición de su espejo-

-Eso es verdad, entonces si no es un eclipse ¿Qué podría ser? Rei ¿Crees que puedas proseguir en lo del sueño?-

-Si Artemis, solo que…no recuerdo si llegaba hasta el grupo. Puesto que justo ahí fue cuando la voz de Sailor Mars del futuro me hablo y me dijo "Por favor ayúdame, debes evitar que el Tokio y el Futuro sufran las tinieblas del desamor…"-

-Volvemos a eso del desamor. ¿A qué se referirá?-

-No me miren a mí. Sé…-

-Chicas por favor calmémonos no pensarán que Serena y Darien podrían ser los culpables, quizás sea otro loco que se enamora de Serena como el Príncipe Diamante, quizás ella lo rechaza y este se vuelve loco y es nuestro nuevo enemigo-

-Mina, vaya me sorprendes cuando toma conciencia de la situación en la que encontramos, llegas a sacar grandes deducciones-

-¡Artemis!-

-Miauu….lo siento, no era necesario ese golpe-

-Por favor mejor dejemos eso para el final. Rei que más logra recordar-

-No…no mucho, sola una figura masculina-

-Ves se los dije un loco enamorado que nos atormenta a todos por despecho-

-Puedes que tengas razón Mina. De todas formas debo guardar esta información en mi computadora, es esencial si es que algo nuevo nos atacará-

}i{

Pase toda la noche escribiendo la canción, que para mí eran solo las palabras justa para mí Bombón, ahora solo estábamos esperando que Taiki aceptara la letra y la idea de adelantar nuestro regreso. Mientras tanto Yaten y yo terminábamos de arreglarnos y reponernos del trasnoche.

-La verdad… me gusta mucho la letra Seiya, Yaten. Pero no sé si sea prudente que regresemos a los escenarios aun, nuestra misión era venir a estudiar y aprender relaciones exteriores para que nuestro deber como Caballeros…-

-Hermano, sé que estamos acá por una misión. Prepáranos para algo más que pelear, mantener la paz de Kinmoku con el resto de los planetas. Pero no veo nada de malo que intentemos volver a los escenarios-

-Es verdad Taiki, Seiya tiene razón no nos haría nada de malo, estudiar y cantar. Antes lo hicimos y no fue muy bien-

-Veo que los dos están con harto entusiasmo, pues entonces vamos hablar con el productor de la disquera y a ver si encontramos a nuestro antiguo representante-

Y así lo hicimos, salimos rumbo a nuestro regreso triunfal a los escenarios de Tokio. Nuestra breve reunión fue solo para decirle al productor que tenemos toda la intención de regresar en este período a cantar. Ahora solo nos quedaba preparar todo para nuestro regreso.

-Hermanos ¿Acaso no son las chicas?-

-Tienes razón Taiki vamos a saludarla y a contarle de nuestro regreso-

-No Seiya, mejor porque no le damos una sorpresa-

-Tienes razón enano, pero vamos que quiero aprovechar a estar con mi Bombón-

Nos apresuramos en llegar hasta la fuente de soda, donde siempre se reunían últimamente las chicas. Y allí estaba, la mujer de mis sueños, aquella por la que daría lo que fuera con tal que una vez me viera con los mismo ojos que la veo yo. Nos fuimos acercando, pero mientras lo hacíamos notamos que estaban en algo importante, iba a desistir cuando Mina, nos vio.

-¡Chicos! Hola ¿Cómo están?-

-Hola Mina, bien gracias-

-Hola Amy, chicas. Las vimos desde lejos y quisimos pasar a saludarla-

-Hola a todos. Luna-

-Chicos porque no se sienta con nosotros, estamos intentando descifrar unos sueños extraño que ha estado teniendo Rei-

-¡Serena!-

-¿Qué? ellos igual son Sailors, nos pueden ayudar, además están aquí en la Tierra, si algo nos llega a atacar luchar con nosotras ¿no es cierto?-

-Por supuesto que si Bombón-

-Pero tampoco queremos causarle conflictos-

-Serena tiene razón chicas, ellos deben saber. Mientras más refuerzo tengamos, mejor será-

-Mina tiene razón, será mejor unir fuerzas-

-Gracias Lita, por el apoyo. Vamos chicos siéntense junto a nosotros para que sepan de que estamos hablando. Vamos ustedes no son ninguna molestia-

-¡Vaya, vaya! Desaparezco unos cuantos días y cuando regreso tenemos tres estrellitas fugaces nuevamente perdidas. ¿Es que acaso otra vez se les arranco su Princesa?- Lo que me faltaba, al parecer no solo un nuevo enemigo quiere atacar a mi Bombón, sino que a está todavía no le caigo de agrado.

-¿Qué tal Tenou? Veo que sigues siendo tan atenta como siempre-

-¡¿Haruka, Michiru? Que bueno que ya regresaron- dijo una muy contrariada Bombón entre asustada, sorprendida y contenta.

-¿Qué haces aquí Kou? Tú sabes que tú presencia, no me agrada-

-Haruka, Michiru. Si estamos aquí es porque nuestra Princesa no has pedido que aprendamos cosas para nuestra nueva misión-

-Vamos Tenou, no debería recibirme de esa manera, ya te dijo Taiki estamos en un misión un poco más larga que la primera vez-

-Por favor Haruka, Seiya. Este no es momento de recordar viejas rencillas, si no descubrir que mensajes esconden los sueños de Rei-

-Princesa, tu sabes que no necesitamos de más ayuda. Si algo malo ha de pasar nosotras daremos la vida por ti. No necesitamos intrusos que nos vengan ayudar-

-¡Basta! No quiero más insultos, ahora debemos ver soluciones y descubrir que está ocurriendo Haruka; y espero respetes mi decisión de que los chicos se quedan porque la ayuda de más Sailors es lo que necesitamos. No sabemos a que nos tocara enfrentarnos-

-Por supuesto Bombón cuenta conmigo- Sin mover ni un solo musculo de su cara Tenou se sentó y al lado de una siempre silenciosa Michiru.

-No te preocupes Serena, Haruka y yo respetaremos tus decisiones-

-Bien ¿en qué quedamos? …-

Y así las chicas nos comenzaron a resumir todo lo ocurrido desde el primer sueño de Rei, lo que se vio en el espejo de Michiru y lo que el viento le decía a Tenou.

}i{

-Su majestad, dejo ante usted a Ika-

-Déjanos nos solas Nodo-

-Si su majestad, con permiso-

-Ika, tú serás la primera en salir en la búsqueda de la princesita de la Luna y su cristal. Como también de esos insignificantes caballeritos que quiero que formen parte de mi colección. ¿Entendiste?-

-Si Reina…_Aka-_

-Confío en tus poderes de manipulación y captura. Recuerda que para que los identifiques debes ver sus brillos aurales, el de la princesa lunar será el más brillante de todos y el más cálido. Y el de esos estúpidos descendientes sus colores representativos rojos, amarillo y azul ¿Has entendido?-

-Si Reina. Y no sé preocupe no descansaré hasta encontrarlos-

-Ahora vete y llévate tus Oni para que te ayuden-

-Con permiso-

}i{

-Lo ocurrido anoche es lo que más me inquieta. Nunca antes me había sucedido, que el fuego sagrado se extinguiera, se congelara, me causo temor-

-Así que definitivamente nuestra nueva enemiga será una sicópata que quiere algo de Serena o si ella no lo tiene no la dejará ser feliz-

-Mina, no me asuste. Ya no quiero más mujeres locas, en busca de espejos de sueños, o que quieran atrapar otra vez a Rini o lo que es peor traigan un árbol exóticos-

-Tranquila Serena, para eso estamos aquí reunidos para evitar que nos sorprendan-

-Amy tiene razón Serena. Mis hermanos y yo estaremos a tus servicios-

-Gracias Taiki-

.-Bombón ¿Quién es Rini?-

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia Kou. Solo ayudarán donde se te pida que lo hagan, pero nada más necesitamos de ti y tus hermanos-

-Tranquilo Haruka, Seiya sabe cuales son sus límites-

-Por favor chicos, ya basta le pedí que debían respectar mis decisiones. No quiero más insultos, ni nada solo trabajo en equipo por favor-

-Michiru y a ustedes ¿Cómo les fue en la puerta del tiempo?- pregunto Lita, para intentar cortar la tensión que nos desvió de lo principal conocer a nuestro nuevo enemigo.

-Pues nos costó llegar, pero lamentablemente Setsuna no nos pudo ayudar. Solo de forma indirecta nos confirmo que un nuevo enemigo llegaría a la Tierra-

-No entiendo porque toda la información que nos llega está inconclusa, ahora sucede que solo sabemos que viene un enemigo nuevo, pero no sabemos ¿Cuándo? ni ¿Cómo? Tampoco sabemos de quien era la figura masculina, ni la dueña de la voz en el sueño de Rei, mucho menos que sucederá con habitantes del planeta-

-Tranquila Mina, pronto lo descubriremos. Lo mejor será que estemos más atentos-

-Es verdad si nos aceleramos, no estaremos preparados para la luchas. Debemos estar pendiente de cualquier cosa extraña en el cielo o en la misma Tierra-

-Bombón yo estaré al pendiente de ti, siempre-

-Gracias Seiya- de pronto veo como Haruka se para y toma al parecer con fuerza el hombro de Seiya y se acerca a su oído.

-Mantente lo más alejado de ella. No permitiré que vengas a cambiar el futuro por el cual he arriesgado mi vida- me hice la desentendida, para que no supiera que la escuche. Para ellas igual soy solo un futuro perfecto.

-Estaré con mi Bombón, lo que yo quiera. Ni tu ni nadie va a impedir que esté al lado de ella- _Seiya__…_debo seguir lo que mi madre me dijo y enseño.

-Nos vemos cabeza de Bombón, investigaremos por nuestra cuenta. Cualquier cosa que descubramos se los haremos saber-

}i{

Seguíamos conversando con los chicos, sobre todo esto nuevo que al parecer por más que quisiéramos no íbamos a detener. En varias ocasiones mi mirada se cruzo con la de Yaten y está vez no me las esquivaba, quizás si había resultado el ignorarlo y mis salidas con Kaito. Pero sin embargo desde que llegaron no se ha acercado a mí ni siquiera en mis sueños, a veces sentía que con su mirada quisiera decirme algo, pero como estoy jugando el juego de ignorarlo intentaba no mirarlo. Vaya pero guapo era, quizás debería acercarme a él y ya dejar este juego con Kaito, no sé lo merece. Pero si al intentar volver a acercarme a él, me volvía a tratar con la indiferencia y molestia de siempre. Vaya la gran Diosa de la Amor debe reconocer que tiene…_miedo._

-Permiso, voy al baño y vuelvo- no esto debía ser un error, desde cuando a mí algo de este tipo me acusa miedo. Pero así es, por más que sea una guerrera y que haya luchado tanto tiempo por mantener la paz, tengo miedo. Creo que lo que siento por Yaten, es mucho más grande lo que pensé, y no quiero sufrir. Por más que lo intente evitar una tonta lágrima se dejo caer de mis ojos. Respiré profundamente.

-"El que no se arriesga no obtiene los mejores descuento"- bueno es verdad ese dicho no tiene nada que ver con mi situación. Pero que más da. Si dejaré de salir con Kaito y pero seguiré con mi plan de ignorarlo.

Salí del baño con las ideas un poco más clara, pero para mi sorpresa afuera estaba Yaten. No podía creer como el solo hecho de encontrármelo por primera vez a solas, sentía que cualquier plan de autosuficiencia había quedado allí encerrado en el baño. Oh no quizás está era mi posibilidad.

-Yaten-

-Mina-

-Jajaja- Oh no que se veía bello sonriendo, no siento como el sonrojo se apodera de mí, vaya como para que no sé de cuenta –Habla tu primero, por favor Mina-

-Yaten yo…-

-¡Mina! Al fin te encuentro…- ¡¿Qué? No, esto realmente debía ser un sueño o mejor dicho una pesadilla, no, no no, porque justamente ahora tenía que llegar él –ya es hora de ir al cine ¿recuerdas?-

-Kaito yo ahora…- y antes de que pudiera decirle algo la bella expresión de la cara de Yaten se borro, trayendo con eso aquel lado que detesto. Su mirada de rechazo, desprecio y hasta asco me desgarro completamente mi alma y mi ser.

-No lo hagas esperar Aino- y se fue, yo simplemente no aguante más y entre lágrimas me acerque a la mesa, tome mis cosas y a vista de todos salí de allí, escuche que me llamaban, pero no me importo. Camine, corrí hasta que llegue a un parque cerca del Crown y me senté

-Soy una tonta…- y lloré con todo el dolor que un simple gesto de Yaten causo a mi alma, como es posible que perdí mi posibilidad de luchar por ese amor.

-Claro que no lo eres- esa voz… no, no otra vez.

-Kaito, por favor…discúlpame-

-No tienes porque disculparte. Entiendo que por más que me esfuerce creo que otro me gano la partida-

-No te entiendo-

-Mina, no soy ciego, mucho menos tonto. Pero se nota a lejos que ese ciego tonto te interesa más que nadie, pero claro está que él no lo nota- era sorprendente que todo este tiempo el supiera que sentía algo más por otro que no se él y sin embargo siguió saliendo conmigo.

-Discúlpame Kaito, por favor…-

}i{

-Ama Ika, creo que encontré a un caballero-

-Perfecto Oni Dra, llévame donde está él-

-Si, como ordena ama Ika-

}i{

Nos dividimos para ir en busca de Mina, no sabíamos que era lo que había pasado, estaba preocupada por mi amiga. Rei, Lita y Andrew se quedaron esperando por ella en Crown, por si decidía volver. Mientras que Taiki y Amy iban hacia el centro, Luna y Artemis a la casa de Mina. Yaten, Seiya y yo fuimos hacia el parque. Cuando llegamos, encontramos a una Mina llorando en brazos de Kaito, no te ese brillo de desprecio en la mira de Yaten que creo me hacía entender que pudo haber pasado para que se desarrollara toda está tensión.

-Vámonos, estos es absurdo-

-No Yaten, si Mina está así no me cabe la menor duda que es tu culpa-

-Tú no sabes nada Seiya-

-Por favor, chicos no discutan. Mejor vayamos a ver que fue lo que paso realmente con Mina-

Comenzamos acercarnos, cuando una extraña luz nos encegueció a todos, cuando pude aclarar mi vista, frente a nosotros estaba una mujer de cabellos largos, blanco igual que su piel una especia de vestido con tiras que parecían tenían vida propia cubrían su delgada figura y su mirada… su mirada no tenía expresión. Estaba frente a un sorprendido Kaito y una paralizada Mina, quien no dejaba de ver esa especia de hombre-perro que sostenía en una de sus manos.

-Oni Dra, tráeme al caballero Star-

-¿Caballero Star?- fueron las palabras que dijo Kaito, cuando ese extraño ser se abalanzo sobre él. Y lo capturo, apartando de un empujón a Mina, haciendo que en cuestión de segundo Yaten corriera en su auxilio Mientras esa mujer iba hacer algo con Kaito.

-Debo avisarle a las demás, el enemigo ha llegado. Seiya busquemos un lugar y transformémonos-

-Serena yo…- y no lo escuche más busque el árbol más seguro y saqué mi broche trasformador.

-¡Eternal Sailor Moon…Trasformación!- una vez realizada mi transformación, corrí en ayuda de Kaito, Mina y Yaten.

-¡Alto ahí! No permitiré que arruines una reconciliación entre dos personas que se aman. Soy una Sailor Scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia, Soy Sailor Moon… Y te castigaré en el Nombre de la Luna-

-¿Terminaste o quieres un aplauso?-

-Bueno la verdad yo…-

-Oni Dra ve por ella. Mientras yo confirmo que este individuo sea un caballero Star-

Y sin darme cuenta esa cosa se abalanzo sobre mí como un verdadero perro, mientras Kaito era sostenido por uno de esas tiras del vestido de aquella mujer. De pronto este hombre perro saco una garras con la que iba destrozarme de no ser por Seiya quien lo saco de encima mío y ahora ambos rodaban por el césped.

Busque a la mujer, quien sostenía firmemente a Kaito y de pronto vi como con su mano la poso sobre él y una luz de celeste lo rodeo eres bellísima.

-Maldito Oni, se equivoco- de pronto aquella luz que lo rodeo desapareció y arrogo tan fuerte a Kaito que si no fuera por el cuerpo de Yaten que uso de escudo hubiese caído sobre a Mina.

-Oni acaba con este tipo y todos sus amigos- de pronto esa extraña mujer desapareció. Volví a ver a Seiya quien estaba siendo acorralado por eso que la mujer llamaba Oni, cuando de pronto su ropa cambio a la de un traje color granada con una pechera, a su costado una espada. Que rápidamente desenfundo e hirió al demonio con forma de perro.

-Sailor Moon, ahora- fuero su gripo que me saco de mi asombro.

-¡Por el poder…del cristal… de la luna… plateada!- y aquel extraño ser se volvió polvo.

-Seiya, ¿qué paso con tu traje de Sailor?-

-Bombón, se me había olvidado contarte que ya no somos más Sailors. Somos hombres, siempre lo hemos sido-

-¡¿Qué? Pero… ¿Cuándo pensaban contarnos?- no sabía si sentirme molesta o feliz o las dos cosas. Seiya…Seiya no era más mujer, ahora era un verdadero hombre.

}i{

-Mina ¿te encuentras bien?-

-No creo que te interese- me pare de allí para acercarme hasta donde estaba Kaito quien comenzaba a reaccionar. -¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Un poco golpeado, ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? ¿Estás bien?-

-Yo si no te preocupes, mejor vamos a un hospital a que te revisen…-

-No no creo que sea necesario-

-Por favor vamos, quiero saber si realmente estás bien-

-Bueno si me lo pides de esa forma, está bien vamos-

-Serena, nos vemos en el templo Hikawa en la noche-

-Por supuesto… Mina cuídate, ¿ya?-

-Si amiga, más tarde hablamos- Y partí acompañar a Kaito, el golpe que se dio fue bien fuerte, ¿Quién era esa mujer? Y ¿esa cosa horrible que la acompañaba? ¿qué buscan? Verdad que dijo a un tal caballero Star.

}i{

Habíamos logrado reunirnos todo en el templo, para poder comentar todo lo sucedido pero sobretodo lo inesperado de la presencia de este nuevo enemigo, cuando no había sido hace mucho que estábamos hablando de que estaríamos alerta ante cualquier cosa.

-Pero lo que no logro entender ¿Cómo llegaron a la Tierra sin que lo notáramos?-

-No lo sé Haruka, pero cuando yo vi a esa mujer me di cuenta que de ella no emanaba nada, más que un frio-

-¿Y qué es lo que quieren?-

-La verdad no sé con exactitud Lita, pero lo que yo escuche fue…-

-Antes de cualquier cosa que digas Mina, Necesito saber ¿qué pasa con ustedes tres? ¿Cómo es que ya no son más Sailors?-

-¿De qué hablas Serena? ¿Cómo que Seiya, Taiki y Yaten ya no son Sailors? ¿Es que acaso no son más mujeres, digo no es…?-

-No te preocupes Rei. La verdad no quisimos comentar nada, pues como lo que menos imaginamos era que aparecería un enemigo, pero no, no somos mujeres….-

-De hecho Bombón nunca lo fuimos-

-¡Ay ya no entiendo nada!-

-Pues es muy fácil, fuimos atacado en nuestro planeta hace alguno años y para protegernos de la venganza de ese enemigo, fuimos ocultados en los poderes de las verdaderas Sailors Starlights-

Aun no daba crédito que en un solo día se nos hayan revelados tantas cosas, el nuevo enemigo y que Seiya… digo los chicos ya no son mujer, no mejor dicho nunca lo fueron. Vaya que confusión.

}i{

-¡Maldición! Esa famosa Sailor Moon, resulto ser más poderosa de lo que imagine. Debo cambiar mi estrategia-

-Oni rastreador, busca a los caballeros a y a la dueña del cristal de plata y no vuelvas hasta encontrarlos-

-Como usted ordene ama-

}i{

Lo único que me faltaba, que está estrellita perdida, ya no fuera más mujer. Ahora intentaría acercarse a nuestra princesa y eso no lo permitiré. Una vez que lo vi solo me acerque sin que se diera cuenta nadie.

-Mira Kou, solo espero que te mantengas alejado de cabeza de Bombón. No permitiré que arruines nada por lo que hemos luchado ¿me entendiste?-

-Vaya Tenou, tu si que tienes desarrollado tu lado de matón. Pero no te servirá conmigo, te guste o no estaré al lado de MI Bombón hasta que ella me lo pida y me deje estarlo-

-Que es lo que te crees mocoso, no me hagas demostrarte de lo que soy capaz de hacer-

-No te tengo miedo y por Bombón. Jamás te devolveré ningún golpe, no pierdas tu tiempo Tenou, la prioridad es mantener a salvo a Bombón y a la gente de este planeta- y así lo vi alejarse de mí

-¡Imbécil!-

-¿Qué ocurre Haru?-

-Yo eeeh… nada Michiru- un leve sonrojo se apodero de mi rostro al escuchar el nombre que solo una mujer tan bella como Michiru, me decía -mejor vayamos e investiguemos que busca el enemigo-

-Te ves muy guapo, cuando muestras ese lado celoso y posesivo-

-Michiru- no pude haberme equivocado cuando decidí quedarme a su lado, podría acabarse el mundo en estos momentos y solo Michiru podría traerme la paz que necesito para Morir.

_Continuará…_

}i{

}i{

**:*~°..:~.°….Polvo de Estrellas….°.~:..°~*:**

}i{

}i{

**Serenalucy:** Que bueno que te gusto la historia, bueno ya vendrán los esperados momentos entre Serena y Seiya, solo que debe ser lento, para que sea seguro. Espero ver algún otro comentario o sugerencia por acá.

**Luna10:**Bueno eso, lo iremos viendo en el camino, yo igual quiero que se queden juntos pero en esta historia todo puede pasar, además ni sé que fue lo que le enseño la Reina Serenity a nuestra Serena, que al parecer tenía más claro lo que haría. Ahora el detalle está que al parecer Mina y Yaten se iban a hablar pero nada apareció Kaito y ahora el enemigo, ojala se aclare todo en el otro capitulo.

**Minafan:** Gracias por tu apoyo. Y si se ve que eres toda una fanática de Mina, a mi igual me gusta mucho te confesaré. Pero todo irá pasando con calma, ya verás que no puedo eliminar así como si nada a Darien, ya quisiera. Pero viste ya Yaten se había decidido ir hablar con Mina, pero ya ves nada les resulta espero más adelante darle el momento adecuado para que abran sus corazones. Espero más comentarios y sugerencias. Gracias por acompañarme.


	10. Deseos Ocultos

**Disclaimer: "Los personajes nombrados en esta historia son propiedad de la Srta. Naoko Takeuchi. Está historia es escrita solo por entretención sin fines de lucro"**

}i{

}i{

Por favor no olviden dejar sus Reviews. ¡Gracias!

Este capítulo según mi mente de profesora no es apta para menos de 18 años, no contiene Lemons, pero casi podría serlo de hecho mejor lo deje a su imaginación :D, así que OJO. Y no olviden dejarme alguna sugerencia, reclamo o felicitación gracias chicas. Disculpen la demora.

}i{

}i{

**Capítulo X**

**Deseos Ocultos**

}i{

-Que bellos son, ¿No lo crees Darien?-

-¿Qué cosa?... ¿hablas de los nietos del Dr. Park?-

-Oye ¿Cómo que cosa?...si hablaba de los nietos de él, son tan bellos y tiernos-

-No sabía que te gustaban los niños-

-Pues acabas de conocer otra faceta de esta bella mujer que está a tu lado. Me agradan los niños, espero tener muchos hijos algún día-

-Kaori…- llevaba semanas pensando en todo lo que había descubierto gracias Pluto, todo me llevaba a la misma conclusión desistir de ese futuro, no quería seguir viviendo un engaño, menos ahora que realmente me sentía confundido. Nunca antes había duda de mis sentimientos hacía Serena, pero con Kaori a mi lado era realmente inevitable no dudar… verla me producía un montón de emociones.

-Son lindos y es increíble como el amor puede afectar la genética. Algo que nunca podremos descifrar-

-¿Por qué lo dices?- aquella frase, me saco de los confusos sentimientos que está casi perfecta mujer causaba en mí.

-Pues porque los nietos de Dr. Park, se parecen mucho a sus padres. Y pensar que biológicamente no lo son-

-¿Me tratas de decir que son adoptados? Pero es imposible si se parecen demasiado-

-Te lo dije el amor puede hacer cosas en los genes que ni tu ni yo lograremos descifrar- Y vaya que tenía razón, jamás podría comprender como la genética humana podía llegar a ser afectada por el afecto que uno le da a esos seres indefenso, a tal punto que pueden llegar a adquirir varios aspectos físicos, emocionales y de carácter de aquellos que sin el vinculo sanguíneo pero si afectivo le otorgaban, otro misterio de la ciencia.

-Darien, por la cara que tienes has de estar pensando en la lógica de dicho fenómeno genético, pero es un misterio y nadie lo ha descifrado y dudo mucho que nosotros podamos lograrlo…- me quede viendo a aquello niños que con devoción admiraba Kaori mientras me decía aquellas palabras, pero me era inevitable no intentar entender como era esto posible. Hasta que todos esos pensamientos se esfumaron de mi cabeza cuando unas heladas manos posaron en mi rostro, era ella. Está mujer que no solo envolvía mis sentidos, sino que capturaba toda mi atención, la contemple uno minutos su rostro sonrojado me causaba una calidez en mi pecho, de pronto la vi acercarse a mis labios lentamente cerré mis ojos y ahora el sonrojo se apodero de mi podía sentirlo bajo aquella frágiles y heladas manos que sostenían mi rostro, quizás esté beso podría aclarar mi alma, esta vez no huiría de este mar de emociones que ninguna mujer antes había causado en mí. –Vamos, pronto lloverá- pero el beso solo alcanzo la comisura de mi labio.

-Tienes razón estás helada, permíteme- tome sus manos entre la mías y comencé a frotarlas para brindarle de mi calor, haber si con eso lograba sacar de mi cabeza y corazón la idea frustrada de aquel beso que nunca llego. Darien ¿qué está pasando contigo? ¿Con tu cabeza, con tu corazón?... ¿Con Serena?

-Gracias me salvaste la vida, ya no sentía mis manos-

-No me agradezcas tanto, me la debes- y aunque esa deuda era más por el beso que no me dio, que por el hecho de mitigar el frío de sus manos con el calor de las mías –vamos por un chocolate caliente-

-Vaya veo que soy una buena maestra, estoy de acuerdo vamos por un chocolate caliente- me regalo una sonrisa que aclaro en parte mis dudas.

}i{

El calor del verano ya se siente fuerte, no me deja ni dormir. Saldré a contemplara la Luna y las estrellas. Que hermosa está la noche, creo que nunca antes me había percatado de la belleza de las noches, más desde mi balcón. De repente un leve sonrojo se apodero de mi rostro, como si alguien me estuviera mirando. Con nervios de pensar que algún degenerado pudiera estar espiándome, baje mi mirada y para mi sorpresa…

-¡¿Seiya? ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Hola Bombón, vaya justo iba pasando por aquí…-

-Jajaja-

-¿De qué te ríes Bombón?-

-No te imaginas, pues de ti. Eres un mañoso, además de mal mentiroso- era divertido ver a Seiya sonrojarse, más cuando lo había descubierto.

-Bueno…lo que…lo que sucede es… ¡Oh vaya! Me creerías si te digo que pues hacía calor, salí a caminar sin rumbos y aquí me ves, parado a los pies de tu ventana-

-Eso sí es más creíble, esto me trae el recuerdo de aquella vez… ¿te acuerdas?- aquella vez donde encontraste a tu princesa y luego…luego tu…tu me dijiste…

-Como no hacerlo Bombón, te veías igual de bella que hoy. No incluso diría que hoy más-

-Seiya…- como me encantaban sus palabras y su mirada, siempre hacia que me quedará sin aliento para responderle.

-Discúlpame, no quería hacerte sentir incomoda. Mejor me voy-

-No. Seiya, mejor espérame. Bajo en seguida- no quería perder la oportunidad de estar con él, está vez pensaría en mí y mi corazón. En nada, ni en nadie más.

-No Bombón… mejor déjame subir a mí-

-Solo si me prometes que te portarás bien-

-¿Y cuando no me he portado bien contigo?-

-Jajaja, está bien no hagas ruido o despertarás a mis papas-

}i{

-Muchas gracias Darien, estuvo delicioso el chocolate y la compañía como siempre-

-¿Te gustaría ir algún lugar?-

-Veo que no tienes ganas de trabajar el día de hoy. Pues no sé, te parece una librería para que veamos si algo nuevo llego para seguir en nuestra tesis-

-Me parece muy buena idea Kaori. Voy a pagar la cuenta, nos encontramos en la puerta-

-Me parece, te espero. No tardes- vaya no sé si soy yo o a Darien le pasa algo, desde hace días que habla más que antes, incluso de aquella noche de la fiesta en que me pidió que me quedará con él. No quiero ilusionarme, pero con cada detalle me hace dudar de mi capacidad de resistencia.

-Bien vámonos- se acerco sacándome de mis pensamientos, me era imposible evitar que mi corazón avanzara veinte cuadras que mi cuerpo. Todo de él me agradaba, pero él tiene el corazón ocupado, nada de lo que sienta vale la pena exponerlo. – ¿Sabes? Es raro no oír tu voz. ¿Sucede algo malo?-

-Yo…jajaja, no es nada Darien. Solo disfrutaba de este frío, ya sabes que el verano no me agrada y hoy se ha apiado de mí regalándome esté día-

-Es verdad es raro, pero con los años el clima ha cambia en todos lados- Kaori creo que es bueno aclarar las cosas, ser franca y decir la verdad. No, mejor no debo evitar que esto que siento siga creciendo.

-Si el "calentamiento global". Mira allá hay una librería vamos- decidí por tomarlo del brazos y arrástralo a librería, quizás sumergida en libros como siempre, evitaría pensar tonteras.

}i{

Me parecía mentira poder estar junto a Bombón, después de estos meses en lo que las oportunidades habían sido escasas, realmente se veía maravillosa, no sé si era yo o tenía un brillo diferente. Pero que importaba eso ahora si podía estar a su lado aunque sea un rato.

-Tiene una linda vista desde tu casa ¿sabías?-

-Me creerás que justo está noche me percate de eso. Realmente me gusta el verano te permite ver la noche en todo su esplendor- ¡Ay Seiya Kou! ¿Cómo lo harás para sacarla de tu cabeza y de tu corazón si es tan bella? –Seiya ¿Qué me ves?-

-Es que… nada solo te escuchaba atento y pensaba en cuan distraída eres Bombón. Cualquier se daría cuenta de la belleza de esta vista- está bien lo reconozco esta no fue la mejor salida que tuve.

-Sabes, aquella estrella que está cerca de la Luna por alguna razón me recordaba mucho a ti-

-Veo que si pensabas en mi Bombón- ¿podría ser posible que todos esos pequeños gesto que vi en ella al volver puedan ser cierto? Quizás…quizás Bombón si siente algo por mí. ¿Cómo saberlo?...busque a mi alrededor con la esperanza de que alguien me diera esa respuesta, hasta que la encontré.

-No sea engreído Seiya. Es solo que…-

-¿Te gustaría ir allá?-

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué es allá? Seiya no entiendo nada-

-Jajaja tu sí que no cambias Bombón, pues te preguntaba si te gustaría allá… hacia esa estrella- La expresión de mi dulce Bombón, me provoco una sensación indescriptible en mi corazón.

-¿Me estás hablando en serio Seiya?-

-Por supuesto Bombón ¿Por qué habría de mentirte?-

-Siii, bien espérame déjame vestirme…- cuando escuche esa palabras recordé que estaba en su balcón y no quería que esté momento se acabará…

-Así como estás te ves preciosa, digo bien para ir. Disculpa- vaya no pensé que diría eso en voz alta. La miré esperando su rechazo pero solo la encontré devolviéndose a mí.

-Bien entonces vamos- busco mi mano y la tomo, aproveche de subirla y ponerla alrededor de mi cuello y la tome en brazos, su expresión de ansiedad paso a nerviosismos acompañado de un sonrojo que la hacía lucir hermosa.

-Muy bien Bombón, sujétate fuerte y si tienes miedo cierra tus ojos-

-No tengo miedo Seiya, no mientras este junto a mí- sus palabras provocaron que mi corazón quisiera huir de mi cuerpo, la sentí aferrase aun más a mí y yo por un leve momento pensé que moriría ahí mismo con ella en mis brazos. La mire una última vez, su perfecto cuerpo se acoplaba a mis brazos, toda la hacía perfecta para mí. Cerré mis ojos para concentrarme y nuestros cuerpos brillaron convirtiéndonos en una estrella fugaz. Bombón, no quiero dejar de amarte aun cuando tu no sientas lo mismo que yo.

}i{

No podía seguir negándome lo que todo este tiempo he hecho algo me sucedía con Kaori, era obvio lo que no sabía que era aquello. Todo esto era diferente a lo que sentía por Serena, con ella todo es nuevo y eso es lo que me gusta; ¿y si lo hago? Si dejo ir a Serena, si me olvido de ese futuro… pero no puedo, sería más fácil de no haber conocido el futuro, ni a…ni a…_Rini._

-¿Sucede algo Darien? De pronto tu rostro…no sé, parecía estar sufriendo-

-No es nada Kaori…- Rini…eres lo mejor que conocí, solo que las palabras de Pluto me hacen…me hacen incluso despreciar haber visto el futuro. Pero si Pluto tiene razón y todo lo que me dijo debía suceder, no veo porque yo no pueda cambiarlo.

-Bien veo que estás muy distraído, te parece y mejor nos vamos-

-Discúlpame Kaori, te prometo que no volverá a ocurrí- no volverá a ocurrir porque no seré el idiota de esta historia.

-No te preocupes. Bien dejaré este libro aquí….ay no recuerdo que lo haya sacado de tan alto…- en un intento forzado por dejar el libro en el estante, se le cayó. Rápidamente intente tomarlo en el aire, pero fallé. No me di ni cuenta que los dos nos agachamos a recogerlo. –Da…Darien gra… gracias-

-Kaori…- nuestros rostros estaban frente a frente, solo un paso nos separaba de un beso, el lugar parecía como de película, un silencio una mirada. No podía más mis instintos y mis deseos fueron más fuertes que un futuro. Deje de pensar y me acerque a ella, la tome del mentón y sin darle oportunidad a mi mente de dudar, la acerque a mis labios, al principio no había respuesta pero eso no evitaba que pudiera sentir el dulce sabor de sus labios. Para cuando no obtuve respuesta fui deteniendo el beso, pero de pronto ella comenzó a responderlo y nuestros labios parecían danzar al ritmo de mi corazón, algo recorrió mi cuerpo estremeciéndolo, sentí deseos de todo ella…en cada nuevo movimiento nuestro beso se iba intensificando.

-Disculpen, pero las demostraciones de cariños, no están permitidas en esta tienda-

-Yo…yo lo siento- fue las palabras poco audibles de Kaori. Yo me había olvidado de donde estábamos, entre la vergüenza y el pudor no logre reaccionar, para cuando lo hice Kaori ya se había ido lejos de mí. Ante de si quiera disculparme, partí tras ella.

-¡Kaori!- corrí a alcanzarla, cuando llegue a ella parecía ida, su expresión era de un miedo absoluto.

-Por favor Darien, déjame sola. Esto… esto no debió pasar-

-Déjame explicarte Kaori. Si yo lo hice…-

-Nada de lo que digas cambiara que tienes a tu princesa y yo debo enfocarme en mi tesis-

-No estás mal, bueno si es verdad que…- y no pude seguir ella tomo un taxi y se alejo de mí. ¿Qué estaba pasando conmigo? Ese beso se impregno hasta mi alma y yo deseaba volver a sentirlo.

}i{

Llevaba mis ojos cerrado, disfrutando del ritmo del corazón de Seiya. No tenía miedo, pero si estaba nerviosa y ansiosa. Pensándolo bien, ahora si estaríamos solos con Seiya, ¡Ay no! ¿Y si me intenta…? Serena pero como piensa eso, hace rato que no me insinúa que le gusto, ni nada. No debo olvidar que el siempre ha sido un caballero conmigo.

-Bombón, hemos llegado- ni cuenta me había dado que de no estábamos en movimiento, sin embargo no quería abrir los ojos -¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué no abres tus ojos?-

-La verdad, no lo sé…quería sentir el lugar donde llegamos- lentamente comencé abrir mis ojos. No podía dar crédito de lo que mis ojos estaban viendo, era un prado verde, pero no era un verde cualquiera es un hermoso prado verde que brillaba en cada paso que uno daba, se podían ver las estrellas desde mucho más cerca y la tierra había desaparecido, ni siquiera la Luna se podía ver, era una oscuridad adornada por hermosas luces.

-Vaya veo que te quedaste muda-

-Seiya…esto es… esto es maravilloso. Nunca imagine que en las estrellas podían haber paisajes tan bellos, me siento tan afortunada y todo gracias a ti- no pude evitar el impulso de abrazarlo y por supuesto no me negó ese afecto. Y lo recordé, quizás si Darien…si él hubiese sido así…yo…yo no…

-Bombón, nunca habrá un lugar que superé tu belleza…mi dulce Bombón- aquel susurro paralizo todo mis sentidos y mi cuerpo, hasta por un momento pensé que mi corazón había dejado de palpitar. –Sé que no debería decirlo pues tienes a tu novio, pero nunca podré sacarte de aquí- tomo mi mano y la puso en su corazón latí tan rápido como el mío. -¿Crees que algún día tú corazón lata con esta misma fuerza pero por mí?- Por supuesto que si Seiya, escúchalo tu mismo. No no podía decirle eso. Lo primero que se me ocurrió fue zafarme de su abrazo y tomar una extraña flor con pétalos brillantes lo sople a vista de él en su rostro y salí corriendo.

-Si quieres una respuesta, pues tendrás que atraparme- y comencé a correr. Este momento lo quería llevar por siempre en mi memoria, ¿Por qué alguien tendría que enterarse de lo que hiciera aquí? Sería mi gran secreto y está vez no huiría de lo que siento.

-No me retes Bombón. Si te atrapo no respondo de mí- esta noche, no permitiré que ningún futuro me arrebate la felicidades de ser simplemente una chica normal, con una historia normal.

}i{

Corrí lo más que pude por alcanzar el taxi, que ni me importa como la lluvia se desato torrencialmente en la calles de Maryland. Caminé hasta que un taxista se detuvo, al principio lo dude. Pero después decidí subir.

-¿A dónde va joven?-

-A los departamentos cerca de la Universidad de Johns Hopkins, por favor-

-Veo que lleva una pena enorme, además de ese aguacero que le cayó encima-

-¿Tan mal me veo?-

-Digamos que cuando uno se enamora y no es correspondido. Se ve terrible-

-Jajaja soy un patético hombre amarrado a un futuro impuesto-

-Nadie está amarrado a ningún futuro, por mucho que se conozcan detalles de el-

-Usted no entiende a lo que me refiero-

-El futuro, cuando se es revelado puede ser cambiado. Si creas lazos con alguien que solo vive en tus recuerdos de un futuro que no ha llegado y no sabremos si llegará no podrá vivir de este presente que tiene mejor cosas que darle y enseñarle-

-Pero…-

-Vamos muchacho, el futuro está lejano y nadie te asegura que no haya cambiado. Lucha por el presente, por lo que tiene a tu alcance. Por esa mujer que te ha robado todo hasta tu voluntad- Me parecía un juego cruel, como era que un hombre con tan solo verme me digiera las palabras que necesitaba oír. ¿Cómo saber si el futuro no cambio? Lo conocimos antes del Caos, ¿Cómo es que nunca se menciono de esa batalla? Puede ser posible, que… Por supuesto, todo esto debe ocurrir.

-Tiene razón, lléveme del otro lado de la facultad-

-Muy bien dicho, el destino es como un caballo, tú tienes las riendas para dirigirlo hasta donde tú más desees no donde se te imponga-

-Gracias, aquí tiene-

-No sé preocupes joven, luchar por el amor y su destino ya es una forma de pagar su deuda. Vaya, estoy seguro que lo esperan- no quise entablar una conversación más larga. Simplemente corrí bajo la lluvia hasta llegar al edificio que correspondía a Kaori, tome el primer elevador, me sentí como un verdadero adolescente. Cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron, lo primero que vi fue une mesita con un florero tome dos rosas rojas y empapado me pare frente a su puerta, respire hondo y profundo, de verdad que me sentía nervioso.

Toc, toc. Nada, no se escuchaba nada. Sentí una desilusión, pero recordé esas palabras y volví a tocar. Toc, toc. De pronto sentí una frágiles y pequeños pasos, era ella, no podía ser otra persona coloque las rosas a la altura del ojo mágico, par que no supiera que era yo. De pronto la puerta se abrió un poco y coloque las rosas frente a ella. Cuando las tomo me asome

-¡¿Darien?-

-Kaori, por favor. Escúchame-

-Darien mejor no, por favor-

-Me dejarás aquí todo empapado-

-Yo…lo siento por favor pasa- entre a su departamento, recordaba todas esas trasnochadas por los estudios y allí estaba ella en una camisa larga, que me enseñaban esas bellas piernas que ocultaba. Me sentía embobado ante su presencia –Te traigo enseguida toalla, para que te seques- No me aguante y la alcancé la abrace por atrás, ella puso resistencia.

-Kaori… no me dejes, te necesito. No quiero a nadie en mi vida ahora que no sea tú- su cuerpo se tensó –Se que tienes duda por Serena, pero…hablaré con ella, le diré la verdad toda la verdad- inclusive lo que me dijo Pluto, la dejaré libre para que haga con su vida lo que quiera. Así como yo lo quiero en estos momentos.

-Darien…tu de ver…de verdad me…me quieres mí-

-Sshuu no digas más, déjame demostrártelo- ya no podía más, lo único que quería era besarla, sentirla que sean tan mía como yo quiero ser de ella. La tome en brazos y el escalofrío por mis ropas húmedas, me apresuro la lleve al sillón y la baje lentamente sin despegar mis labios de ella. Pero ella busco la forma de separarse de mí haciendo que el aire de mis pulmones me pidiera a gritos el de ella.

-Darien…por favor dime que no te arrepentirás de nada. Yo no…yo no quiero sufrir-

-Jamás podría arrepentirme, de esto y de todo lo que vendrá- no aguante más y la volví a besar, necesitaba de ella, de todo ella. Lentamente con sus frágiles manos me comenzó a desvestir a sacarme cada prenda húmeda con la delicadeza que la caracterizaba. Se detuvo, solo para tomar mi mano y llevarme a su dormitorio, aquel que varias noches me acogió de una forma diferente a esta, ya sin abrigo, sin camisa ni calzado, me deje llevar al lugar donde sería mi paraíso.

}i{

Me sentía tan libre corriendo en este prado que se iluminaba en cada paso que daba y Seiya que no hacía el intento por alcanzarme, este lugar era lleno de luz. De pronto me detuve a ver un árbol que en vez de hoja parecía tener estrella, me detuve en su totalidad, gire sobre mis pies, para ver a Seiya, el fuerte impacto me confirmaba que ya me había alcanzado, cerré mis ojos para caer en el suelo con el peso de Seiya encima pero en vez de eso caí en algo relativamente blando. Un leve quejido me dio a entender que Seiya no estaba bien. Cuando comencé abrir mis ojos, me di cuenta cuan cerca de sus labios estaba y el ahí con sus ojos cerrados, parecía un sueño pero está vez real….su respiración, su pecho agitado, su corazón acelerado. Sentía la curiosidad de sentir un beso de sus labios. Me acerque todo lo que el valor me dio a sus labios solo nos separaba un centímetro, cerré mis ojos, para imaginarme aquel beso. Cuando sentí que se movió abrí mis ojos y el levanto su cabeza, más rápido de lo que pude reaccionar y nuestro labios quedaron unidos, no era un beso. No de lo que yo hubiera imaginado.

-Bombón yo disculpa, no sabía cuan cerca estábamos que estúpido no haber abierto los ojos ante- tan pronto se percato de que nuestros labios estaban unidos se sentó dejándome en sus brazos y pidiéndome disculpas, sinceramente me sentí desilusionada.

-Si quieres que te disculpe…bésame-

-¡¿Qué? Bombón tu…tu quieres que yo…-

-Seiya, me trajiste hasta está estrella, me alejaste de todo. De mi deber, de mi futuro, de mi destino. Por favor déjame sentir tus labios, solo está noche, solo está vez. No te puedo asegurar que mañana pueda volver a ocurrir, pero hazme sentir normal…solo bésame-

-Bombón…- ya no escuche nada más, solo cerré mis ojos y comencé a sentir como su respiración se iba mezclando con la mía, tan agitada, tan tímida, pero tan deseosa como yo de aquel encuentro, sus labios se acomodaron a los míos, un tierno y suave beso, nuestros labios parecían hecho el uno para el otro, como si mis labios se hubiesen creado para los de él, tan sueva, tan varonil. Si no fuera porque es real juraría estamos flotando.

Pero algo ocurría, Seiya comenzó a detenerse y yo…yo no quería entre pequeños besos espere me dijera algo. Pero nada. –Por favor Seiya no te detengas, no dejes de besarme-

Nuevamente, comenzó a besarme, tan suave y tierno como la primera vez, pero su lengua comenzó a buscar en mis labios el espacio suficiente para recorrerlo, y yo quería que lo hiciera. Le permití recorrer cada espacio de mi boca y yo de la él, llevaba meses soñando con que este beso, era tan perfecto como en mis sueños, tan dulces tan suevamente, todo mi ser quería ser de Seiya. Cada vez me estrechaba más a él como si por un instante, me pudiera perder. Y yo, no sabía sí podía evitar el que tarde o temprano nos separaran.

}i{

-Michiru, ¿Qué haces despierta tan tarde?-

-Solo contemplaba la noche. Porque mejor no vienes a mi lado y la ves conmigo-

-Pero mañana, tenemos mucho que hacer…-

-No pensarás dejarme sola aquí-

-Michiru yo… ya voy-

-Sabes, me gusta mucho cuando me abraza de esa forma Haru-

-¿Me quieres hacer sonrojar?-

-No es la idea, pero tú sabes cuanto me gusta verte así…-

-Michiru, es idea mía o esa estrella parece que fuera a estallar-

-¿Cuál? No veo nada-

-Aquella que está cercana a la Luna, que extraño nunca había brillar un estrella así-

-Y que importa eso ahora Haruka, mejor bésame-

-Michiru…-

}i{

Me parecía un sueño estar aquí entre los brazos de Darien, desde que lo conocí en el avión, mi corazón se prendo de sus ojos, de su voz, de él. Me perdí en cada caricia, cada beso con el que recorrió cada parte de mi cuerpo, estar en sus brazos era estar en el paraíso. Alcanzar las estrellas, tomada de su mano.

-Eres maravillosa…- fue lo único que alcance a escuchar antes de tocar el cielo junto a él.

Aun podía sentir nuestras respiraciones agitadas, pero nada me importaba como tener a mí lado a Darien, yo tampoco quería pensar en mañana, en nada ni nadie.

-Me has hechizado, Kaori-

-No más que tú a mí Darien…- por un momento tuve la intención de decir algo más, pero nuevamente capturo mis labios en un posesivo beso, que me hizo vibrar cada fibra de mi ser. No quería ilusionarme, pero con cada nuevo detalle era imposible no caer en la tentación de soñar en la posibilidad de amar.

-¿Crees que me pueda quedar contigo está noche?-

-Mmm…la verdad no lo sé…tendrías que convencerme-

-Solo espero obtener un si antes de ir por la cena- y nuevamente me envolvió en sus brazos, nuestros cuerpos desnudos no necesitaron más palabras para saber lo que querían… quería sentirme amada y amar a tal intensidad de no poder concebir una vida sin esa persona. Ya no pensé más….simplemente me entregue una vez más él a Darien.

}i{

Cuantas veces soñé con poder si quiera tomar la mano de mi Bombón y hoy parece que todo el universo confabulo a mi favor, estar aquí bajo el cielo infinito capturando y memorizando cada movimiento de nuestro labio, era el sueño más maravilloso, lástima que no podíamos dejar de respirar solo y exclusivamente por la falta de aire es que lentamente fui deteniendo el beso, pero sin dejar de abrazarla, sin abrir mis ojos apoye mi frente en la suya.

-Bombón…no sabes… cuanto…cuanto espere….-

-Seiya…no digas…no digas nada…solo, solo abrázame- cada petición que salía de la boca de mi Bombón era un hecho a cumplir, la estreche más a mi lado, pero tan bello momento se vio arruinado, cuando recordé que podrían sospechar de la ausencia de Bombón.

-Bombón, no me quisiera separarme de ti, pero debemos regresar-

-No quiero, si volvemos no podremos estar así, tu sabes que no nos dejarán-

-No te preocupes mi dulces Bombón este será nuestro refugio, cada vez que no pueda resistirte a estar sin mis besos, vendremos aquí para ser libre- no podía dejar de sentir entre medio de tanta dicha un leve dolor, por tener que ocultar mis sentimientos, pero con tal de tener a mi Bombón, esto no me importaría.

-Acepto regresar, con la condición que lo que quede de noche, te quedes conmigo abrazados-

-Claro Bombón por ti bajaría la Luna y las estrellas a tus pies. Pero ¿si me pilla tu mamá o Luna?-

-Procuremos despertarnos a tiempo para que salgas por mi balcón- no aguante más y la bese como si esté fuera el último beso que le daría, de hecho ni siquiera sabía cuando volveríamos a estar así. Y mientras nos fundíamos en el beso, nuestros cuerpos brillaron para elevarse por los cielos con destino al planeta Tierra.

}i{

Aun no podía creer donde me encontraba, ya la noche nos había atrapado y Kaori dormía tan tranquila a mi lado, verla así tan hermosa y radiante me llenaba de nuevos sentimientos y sensaciones que no había sentido antes, todo a su lado era libertad, hablar con ella de temas relevantes, ir a exposiciones de arte o conciertos clásicos todo eso me fascina y me era inevitable no imaginarme más cosas sus lado. Pero yo no soy así no dejo las cosas, a medias debía hablar con Serena y decirle todo lo que Pluto me dijo y tenía que decirle que no podía seguir a su lado si cada minuto junto a Kaori más y más se iba adueñando de mi corazón. Buscaré el momento para hablar con ella.

-Pensé que seguirías durmiendo-

-Y yo pensé que me acompañarías a soñar Darien-

-Creo que tengo algo de hambre, por eso desperte-

-A mí igual me dio hambre tantas emociones despertó mi apetito-

-¿Quieres que te prepare algo?-

-No, prefiero que preparemos algo los dos. Claro si no te molesta-

-Por supuesto que no Kaori, nada de lo que digas o hagas me molestaría, el único detalle. Es que mi ropa está mojada aun-

-No me molesta tenerte desnudo en mi cocina, pero si te da vergüenza pues usemos las sabanas y así estaré los dos en igualdad de condiciones-

-Me parece justo. Pero podríamos ducharnos antes de comer ¿no te parece mejor?-

-¿Eso es una invitación?-

-Me sentiría muy alagado si la aceptaras-

}i{

Un rayo de sol comenzó a molestar mi rostro, no sabía que hora era, pero sentía pesado mis ojos y realmente para mí era demasiado temprano, si mejor seguiría durmiendo.

-¡Serena! Si no despiertas llegaras tarde-

-Por favor solo dos minutos más- escuchaba como Luna me llamaba para levantarme… ¡Seiya!

-¡LUNA! ¿Qué haces aquí?...digo ¿Dónde esta…- recordé que había quedado en despertarme temprano para que Seiya se fuera. Mire por todos lados y no encontré a nadie, solo a Luna mirándome con cara de duda y de enojo.

-Serena ¿Qué es lo que buscas tanto?-

-Eeeh bueno…yo…- seguía mirando hacia todos lados, para ver como zafarme de más preguntas que mi tonta reacción causo –claro, ¿Dónde está mi despertador? Nos ves que me quede dormida eso era-

-Mmm…como tú digas Serena y Bueno que esperas para alistar ya vas muy atrasada-

-Es verdad, ya voy- comencé a correr para todos lados, me arregle lo mejor que podía dado el atraso, pero no dejaba de preguntarme ¿si lo de anoche fue real o un mágico sueño? No encontré por ningún lado rastres de Seiya, absolutamente nada.

-Bien mamá me voy, hasta luego. Y no te preocupes que llevo mi almuerzo- cuando cerré la puerta para caminar al a escuela me encontré una rosa amarrada junto a una nota. Mi corazón comenzó a latir tan rápido que pensé me daría algo. Ansiosa tome la rosa y me detuvo a sentir su aroma.

-Entonces no fue un sueño- y si eso fue así…no puede ser, me bese con Seiya. Antes que el arrepentimiento se apoderará de mi cabeza, tome la nota y la leí:

"Querida Bombón: Disculpa por haberme ido sin despedirme, pero por más que intente cerrar mis ojos me fui imposible, verte dormir y velar tus sueños fue entre todo lo maravilloso que paso en una noche, algo que no pude resistir hacer. No te preocupes, sabré esperar por ti. Ya sabes que cuando quieras podremos volver allí. Con todo mi amor Seiya.

P.D: no te enojas si te saludo con un beso lleno de amor al llegar a la preparatoria.

P.D 2: no te preocupes no lo haré, no a la vistas de todos por lo menos."

-Seiya…- ¿Cómo lo haces para cautivar más y más a mi corazón? -¡Oh no! Llegaré tarde- comencé a correr, sin evitar sentir nervios de volver a ver a Seiya ¿Cómo debía actuar frente a él? ¿No podía ignorarlo y tampoco podía darle tanta atención? ¡Ay no! ¿Qué hare con…_Darien_?

-Con permiso, con permiso avance…con permiso- de pronto sentí un fuerte choque que me lanzo hacía la acera. –Jajaja, discúlpeme pero es que voy atrasada, de verdad la ayudaría pero… ¡Serena!-

-Así es Mina, vaya que venías rápido-

-Por favor Serena, ya viste la Hora, vámonos-

-¡Ay no! Porque se me hace que…- y ya no pude decir más una vez más Mina me tomo de la mano y comenzó a correr. No me cabe la menor duda que llegaremos a tiempo.

}i{

-Amy Mizuno, veo que siempre llegas temprano-

-¡Hola Taiki, Yaten! Pues, no me gusta andar corriendo, nada mejor que una caminata antes de estudiar-

-Hola Mizuno los dejos, nos vemos en bloque libre-

-Bien hermano. Te molesta si te acompaño al salón-

-Jajaja-

-¿Por qué te ríes? He dicho algo malo-

-No por supuesto que no, solo me reía de ti por pensar que tú compañía me podría molestar-

-Entonces aceptas mi compañía-

-¿Tú qué crees?-

-Pues vamos-

-A todo estos ¿Y Seiya?-

-Pues, se quedo dormido. Por más que lo intentamos despertar, solo dijo entre sueños que por favor hoy lo disculpemos-

-Vaya es raro en el. En fin, leíste el libro de física que te recomendé-

-Voy en la mitad. Pero me gustaría mucho que discutamos unos puntos de tu libro que a mi parecer no me convencen-

-Muy bien después de clases podemos quedarnos a…ver esos puntos que te inquietan-

}i{

La clase comenzó, pero aun no podía creer que Seiya no haya llegado a clases, será que se siente incomodo por lo que vivimos… ¿Y si se arrepintió? No no puede ser…tome nuevamente la rosa que me dejo y tome el aroma recordando todos esos besos que nos dimos.

-Oye…Lita-

-Dime Mina ¿Sucede algo?-

-No se te hace extraño lo pensativa que esta Serena con esa rosa-

-La verdad no me había dado cuenta, a todo esto ¿Quién se la habrá dado?-

-No tengo idea, en la mañana cuando nos encontramos ya venía con ella-

-De seguro le recuerda a Darien y por eso está así…-

-Puede ser. Pero no se te hace aun más extraño que Seiya no haya venido-

-No pensarás que…-

-¡Señoritas Kino-Aino! Fuera del salón en este momento- No sabía si reírme o preguntarme la razón por la que Mina llevo a que Lita terminará castigada junto ella. De hecho nunca había sucedió algo así ¿En qué habrán estado esas dos? Debo pensar mejor en como solucionar esto, no sé si podré aguantar tanto tiempo sin decir la verdad…que mi amor por Darien ahora es solo cariño, ¿Sere capaz de defender mis sentimientos?

}i{

Seiya tenía razón, me había comportado como un patán aquella vez con Mina en el Crown, debo disculparme si es que quiero demostrar mis intensiones. Pedí permiso para ir salir y rato y aprovechar que estaba castigada. Salí del salón con la esperanza de poder hablarle pero ahí estaba con ese tipo…Kaito.

-Vaya nunca imagine que dos preciosas estuvieran por estos lados-

-Hola Kaito. Veo que mis castigos siempre nos juntarán-

-Eso me da una buena idea, ¿por qué no me acompañas el sábado a unas cabañas a las afuera de Tokio?-

-¿A… a… acompañarte?-

-Claro, o tienes otro compromiso-

-Sí…digo no, Ira alguien más ¿verdad?-

-No solos tú y yo. Bien me voy te espero el sábado a las 10 en el parque-

No se negó a ir. Definitivamente Seiya tenía razón, lo único que conseguí con mi orgullo y mi estúpida cobardía fue dejarle el camino libre a ese imbécil, ¡Oh vamos Yaten! De cuando escuchas conversaciones ajenas. La decepción que sentí por mi ignorancia en estos temas me hiso desistir de mi intento de pedir disculpas, aunque el hecho de recordar la arrogancia y seguridad con la que Kaito se muestra frente a Mina, causaba en mi una extraña y desagradable sensación entre enojo y miedo… ¿Miedo? Si miedo mucho miedo, si ella iba con ese tipo la perdería para siempre. No sé que hacer, no podía explicar la rabia que me causaba el hecho de imaginarla en los brazos de él, que el siquiera se molestará en besar sus labios. Necesitaba despejar mis ideas, necesitaba olvidarla. Ya la había perdido por tonto.

Mi primer lugar de huída fue la azotea, me dirigí allí, pero para mi mala suerte había alguien antes que yo, las risas me causaron una angustia, hasta que el nombre de ese…me dio la idea de quien estaba allí.

-Y dinos Kaito ¿ya hiciste caer rendida a tus pies a la jugadora estrella de Voleibol?-

-Digamos, que vamos por buen camino el sábado la hago caer en mis redes, no se olviden que están hablando con Kaito Ohio-

-Pues más te vale Kaito, aposte mucho dinero a que la traerías loca por ti antes de la fiesta del cierre escolar-

-Entonces anda pensando en que gastaras todo ese dinero, porque esa princesita será una más de mi colección-

-Jajaja-

La risas que esa estupidez causo en todo esos tipos, causo en mi una rabia que hacía hervir mi sangre. No aguante más y subí a enfrentarlo, no permitiría que se burlará de Mina.

-Vaya, vaya que nos trae la brisa del día a una estrellita de música COBARDE-

-No permitiré que te burles de Mina-

-No veo como puedas impedirlo- y antes que intentará decir alguna otra palabra, me acerque a para darle un certero golpe en la mejilla, lo vi caer lentamente en el suelo, cuando una sorpresiva patada me hizo caer también. Antes que pudiera ponerme en posición de combate, esté imbécil me golpeo en el pómulo. Y cuando se preparaba para darme otro golpe en el estomago, logre esquivarlo no sin antes darle otro golpe en el estomago y en el mentón. La pelea se estaba poniendo interesante, no permitiría que este cretino lastimara a Mina, pero de pronto se escucho un grito y uno de los amigos de Kaito era atacado por uno de esos mismos que lo ataco en el parque. Aproveche el descuido de este para noquearlo y así poder ayudar a su amigo.

Corrí para transformarme, cuando Lita y Mina llegaron.

-¡Ataques de hojas de roble de Júpiter!-

-¡Beso de amor y belleza de Venus-

A pesar del ataque certero a esa criatura de nueva esa mujer cuyo vestido parecían verdaderos tentáculos sostuvo al amigo de Kaito posando su mano sobre el pecho de este, una luz rodio todo el cuerpo de el. Está era mi oportunidad de atacarla y saber quien era ella.

-Estúpido Oni, este no es el que buscamos-

-¡Lanza de Healer!-

-Quien te crees que eres niñito estúpido- y con uno de los pedazos de tela logro detener mi lanza.

-Yo soy un C…-

-¡Beso de Amor y belleza de Venus!- el ataque certero de Mina logro romper esa tela que sostenía mi lanza.

-Gracias…-

-Malditos volveré y tu niñito será el primero en caer muerto a mis pies- y la mujer de gran belleza pero con una frialdad tan grande desapareció. Las chicas se preocuparon de ver el estado del amigo de ese patán mientras yo lo veía poner de pies y acercarse a nosotros.

-Ya me la pagaras- me susurro a mis oídos, decidí marcharme de allí y dejarlas. Pero Lita se acerco a mi lado.

-Yaten, que te paso en el rostro. No recuerdo que esta mujer te haya golpeado-

-No es nada, gracias-

-Ya veo. Te peleaste-

-¡¿De qué hablas? Como crees de seguro me pegue en durante la pelea-

-Jajaja, te digo algo. Yo que tu le cambio los planes a Mina el sábado-

-No sé que quiere decir con eso-

-Está más que claro que ese Kaito no tiene buenas intenciones, así que te parece y le enviamos un papel a nombre de él la citamos en otro lugar que yo te recomendaré y esa será tu oportunidad para decirle lo que todos sabemos, pero que tu no dices y que Mina no ve-

-¡¿Qué?- un sonrojo se apodero de mi rostro, como era posible que supiera algo.

-Vamos, yo lo planeo todo y tú solamente hazlo o si no la perderás- me quede casi mudo e impresionada por la intuición de Lita. Definitivamente aprovecharé la oportunidad.

}i{

Baje tan rápido como el amigo de Kaito estaba mejor, solo quería alcanzar a Lita y Yaten, pero para mi sorpresa vi que estaban muy coquetos Lita y Yaten, que no se podía conformar con estar con Andrew. Algo en mi corazón se apeno mucho, definitivamente Yaten y yo nunca tendremos un "nosotros", por un momento dude en ir a esa cita con Kaito, pero creo que lo mejor será comenzar a olvidarme de Yaten, siempre seguiré siendo invisible. Quizás ese día en el Crown me quería hablar de Lita.

-Soy una completa tonta- no aguante las ganas de llorar y me fui al baño. Antes de entrar de nuevo al salón a nuestra última materia.

-Debo olvidarte…o si no…o si no…nunca dejará de dolerme aquí- sujete fuertemente mi blusa a la altura del corazón y me puse a llorar, de pronto un lindo pañuelo rosado con un conejo se coloco frente a mi ojos lloroso.

-Mina, ¿te gustaría que conversáramos?- ni siquiera respondí, la tome del brazo y caminamos hasta uno de los arboles más alejado de nuestra preparatoria. Para cuando llegamos a la sombra de aquel árbol ya mis lágrimas habían cesado.

-Serena, dime la verdad ¿crees que soy muy tonta, fea o invisible?-

-Jajaja, eres muy loca Mina, por supuesto que no eres ninguna de esos descalificativos, Para mi tú eres la chica más bella, agradable y despampanante-

-Serena, si tu crees eso entonces porque…no mejor olvídalo-

-Mina, yo creo que Yaten no sabe como expresarse, recuerda que él era el más fiel a su misión como Sailor y con su princesa. Ahora su misión es indirecta y por eso es libre de amar, sin sentirse culpable-

-¿Tú crees eso Serena?- con brillo en sus mirada y un movimiento de cabeza me afirmo. –Espera Serena, ¿Cómo puedes saber eso?-

-Eeeh…bueno yo…-

-Serena Tsukino, ¿Es que acaso ya no somos las mejores amigas? Cuéntame anda. Porque aunque lo quieras negar yo si he notado que el día de hoy estás diferente-

-No sé de que hablas Mina, yo no tengo nada…-

-Bien, no me cuentes pero cuando te veas ahogando en un vaso de agua ni me busques-

-¡No! Está bien, te lo contaré. Pero debes jurarme que no le puede contar a nadie-

-Te lo juro Serena, tu secreto estará e salvo y resguardado bajo más de siete llaves-

-Está bien. Anoche Seiya fue a mi casa…-

-¡¿Qué?-

-Déjame continuar-

-Lo siento-

-El asunto es que le dije que me de todas la estrellas en el cielo había una en particular. Y de sorpresa me invito a conocerla. La cosa es que acepte y fuimos…-

-¡¿Te llevo a una estrella?- vaya ese Seiya me sorprende, el interés por Serena lo ha hecho perder la razón, si Haruka o las chicas se hubiesen dado cuenta…-

-Así, pero eso no es todo. Nos pusimos a jugar a que él tenía a atrapar y como se hacía el lento, me aburrí me detuve sin darle tiempo a el de bajar la velocidad y caímos juntos y yo Mina no aguante más…-

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Qué paso?-

-Le pedí que me besará-

-¿Y lo hizo?-

-Dudo al principio después simplemente me dejo sin aire-

-¡O SEA QUE TU Y SEIYA SE BESARON!-

-¡Mina! me juraste que no se lo dirías a nadie, no tiene porque gritarlo. No ves que alguien te puede escuchar-

-Lo siento, Serena no sé que decirte. Nunca pensé que los chicos volverían, menos que después de tantos meses tu aun mantuvieras vivo esos sentimiento. Pero ere mi amiga, mi princesa te apoyaré en todo lo que decidas. Te quiero mucho-

-Gracias Mina-

-Solo me pregunto ¿Qué pasara con Darien?-

-No sé Mina, solo sé que algún día debemos hablar. Aunque ni me llama, ni me escribe hace ya varios días- Vaya a pesar de que todo parecía confuso, sentía un poco de envidia por ella, yo aquí sin saber que hacer con Yaten. Quizás Serena tenga razón. Debo hablar yo con Yaten.

}i{

-Maldito Oni. Una vez más me hizo perder el tiempo con un humano despreciable-

-Veo que has vuelto a fallar Ika-

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí Kitsune?-

-Recuerda que de los cuatros soy el más veloz y silencioso. Pero eso no importa, creo que la Reina Aka, no tendrá piedad de ti querida-

-Eso no te importa, déjame en paz-

-Espero vuelvas a fallar para demostrarte cuan eficiente soy yo-

-Imbécil-

}i{

_Continuará…_

}i{

}i{

**:*~°..:~.°….Polvo de Estrellas….°.~:..°~*:**

}i{

}i{

**Princessnerak:**Gracias por tu siempre buenas acotaciones, pues créeme pienso igual que tu, respecto a Haruka. Pero como ahora al parecer estos decidieron empezar algo en secreto, esperemos nada salga mal con estos dos, si pues ya había pensado en que nuestra querida Reina intervenga, pero tendrá que ser cuando quede la grande. Por ahora habrá que esperar, creo que le di un lado romántico, ojala te haya gustado.

**Paolac78:** No te preocupes amiga, vaya ni nos conocemos pero siento que te extrañaré mientras este en Guatemala u.u. Pero bueno espero no perdamos el contacto, si ahora estaremos más cerca que cuando estamos de Polo a Polo. Jajaja ya vi lo sacrificada que ere amiga, pues veras que yo no quería que uno le adornara la frente con cuernos a uno primero que al otro, por lo que decidí que fuera al mismo tiempo. Es cuando sepas el chisme que le dijo Pluto entenderás las razones de Darien para esta decisión. ¿No te enojes porfiis?

**Belu****'****sStar:** Jajaja si es raro, pero me gusta pues el rastro que dejan las estrellas fugaces al pasar =D pero si te confunde puede llamarme Sandy. Gracias, me siento muy alagada por ser quien te inspiro a abrirte una cuenta, creo que me paso lo mismo y por eso me anime. Pero después de mucho tiempo abierta la cuenta me decidí a escribir y aquí me tienes en menos de lo que yo misma imaginaba voy por mi segundo Fic. Pues lo del secreto como le dije a mi amiga Paolac78 ni yo aun lo sé, pero ya iré a interrogar a Setsuna para que se trae. ¡Oye! Pero que buena idea me has dado, veré como incluir a esa pequeña. Gracias, espero te haya gustado este capítulo. =)

**Minafan:** amiga, espero te encuentre mejor y gracias por siempre aportarme acotaciones e ideas. Y pues tienes razón cuando escribí esa parte de la historia igual sentí entre risas y unas ganas de apretarle el cuello a Kaito. Pero ya pronto quedará claro y veremos que sucederá con este parcito que vaya que son despistados o muy orgullosos.

**GabYxA:**Gracias amiga, por leerme, espero este capítulo te haya gustada, estoy abierta a sugerencias, reclamos y felicitaciones =D


	11. Doble Ataque

**Disclaimer: "Los personajes nombrados en esta historia son propiedad de la Srta. Naoko Takeuchi. Está historia es escrita solo por entretención sin fines de lucro"**

}i{

}i{

Por favor no olviden dejar sus Reviews. ¡Gracias! No sé preocupen por los Reviews, tal vez deje la historia hasta aquí, me hubiese gustado que me hubiesen ayudado con sus Reviews dándome ideas o corrigiendo algo que no les agrade, pero buen ya no fue. Disfruten de este capítulo y consultaré con mi almohada el continuar o no.

}i{

}i{

**Capítulo XI**

**Doble ataque**

}i{

Haberle contado a Mina lo sucedido con Seiya y que me brindará todo su apoyo, realmente me hacía sentir bien; aun cuando no dejaba de preguntarme porque Seiya no fue a clases. Moría de angustia y curiosidad en estos momentos me debatía si ir a su departamento o esperar que no sé bueno quizás vaya a mi casa a verme…o tal vez no…

-¡Ay no sé que hacer!-

-¿Sucede algo Serena?-

-¡Andrew!...jajaja no pasa nada ¿Cómo estás?-

-Pues desde que estoy saliendo con Lita, he estado mucho mejor-

-Ya veo te lo tenías bien guardado eeeh jajaja. Lo importante es que hagas feliz a mi amiga. Y dime Andrew ¿Cuándo le pedirás que sea tu novia?-

-Serena, cuando un hombre quiere algo serio con una mujer va con calma y mis planes con Lita lo son, ya llegará el momento que le pida ser mi novia, solo que quiero que cuando llegue ese día sea realmente especial-

-Ve que lo que siente por Lita no es algo que nació en ti de la noche a la mañana-

-Pues no. A todo esto ¿has sabido algo de Darien? Desde que se fue no supe más de él- su pregunta me causo una angustia, por más que intentará negarlo sin haber hablado con él lo había engañado… pero no pude evitarlo, necesitaba saber cuan fuerte era lo que sentía por Seiya.

-Imagino estará bien y como siempre ha de ser el mejor de los alumnos-

-Por tu comentario supongo que hace tiempo no te llama-

-Andrew, debo irme. Hablamos otro día, espero que nunca hagas sufrir Lita-

Estúpida reacción, pero sinceramente creo que ya no quiero que nadie me pregunte por Darien o estar dando explicaciones por todo. Si, ya lo decidí iré a ver a Seiya a su departamento y averiguaré porque no fue a clases.

}i{

Como habían cambiado tantas las cosas desde que llegamos a este lugar era algo que no me podía explicar, pasar de ser Sailor a Caballero, descubrir que nunca fuimos mujeres, sinceramente fue algo que ni con todos mis conocimientos científicos podía entender, solo que esa parte masculina que nunca sentí en Kinmoku despertó en este lugar, sin siquiera quererlo ni esperarlo.

-Taiki, lo siento mucho no fue mi intención hacerte espera tanto, pero estaba ayudando a unos de nuestros compañeros- todos los cuestionamientos que se formularon en mi cabeza desaparecieron en segundo, tan solo con el tono dulce con el que pronuncio mi nombre, sentí mi corazón volar. Cuanto tiempo me tomo reconocer estas sensaciones que Amy Mizuno causaba en mí, tampoco podía saber con exactitud, pero verla llegar con una preocupación y ese sonrojo, confirmo mi teoría.

-No te preocupes Amy Mizuno, hubiese esperado todo lo necesario con tal de poder estar contigo…intercambiando puntos de vista- ¡oh bien Taiki! con mis nervios y eso estúpido que agregue dudo mucho que logre llamar la atención de ella.

-Jajaja. Mejor vamos a la sala de estudio-

-Si es lo mejor. Dime ¿En que los ayudabas?-

-¿A quiénes?-

-A nuestros compañeros, recuerdas- un nuevo sonrojo logro resaltar la belleza que solo ella poseía.

-Les estaba enseñando aun usar un programa, para cálculo avanzado-

-No sabía que la preparatoria tenía esos programas en los ordenadores-

-De hecho no lo tiene. Lo cree yo, pensando en las dificultades de Mina y Serena-

-Vaya Amy, cada vez me sorprender más-

-Pues tu igual lo haces…- ante ese comentario me detuve, la vi alejarse de mí solo se volteo con una sonrisa en sus labios y me dijo -…Taiki- y siguió su camino. Y un sonrojo traicionero se apodero de mí.

}i{

Aun no dejaba de cuestionarme, si la idea de Lita sería la mejor pero creo que ya no había vuelta atrás, ya me estaba encaminando a mi perdición ser rechazado o aceptado.

-Tranquilo Yaten, todo saldrá bien ya verás-

-Si tú lo dices Kino-

-Pero antes, creo que ya llevamos tiempo de conocernos, me gustaría que mejor me llamaras por mi nombre. Lita-

-Eeeh claro disculpa…Lita-

-Ahí está mucho mejor. Bien llegamos-

-¿El Crown?-

-Claro es que siempre después de clases vengo a ver a Andrew y creo que él te puede ayudar más que yo en eso de decir lo que siente y como hacerlo- me quede parado frente a la puerta pensando si de verdad ese tal Andrew podría en verdad ayudar, dado que no lo conozco –Ven Yaten, si quiere puedo preguntar de forma indirecta por ti-

-Te lo agradecería mucho…Lita, tu sabes cuan malo soy para las relaciones interpersonales-

-No te preocupes, eso realmente lo tengo más que claro- Y comenzamos a entrar, para mi sorpresa el tal Andrew nos vio llegar, bueno mejor dicho la vio a ella, era como que en ese solo momento en que la vio, todo lo demás hubiéramos desaparecido…y realmente eso me dio envidia.

-Lita, te ves mucho más hermosa que ayer- y sin mayor dificultad de decirle esas palabras, la beso frente a mí. Me preguntaba que se sentiría besar a Mina.

-Discúlpame Yaten, formalmente te presento a Andrew- el me sonrió y extendió su mano.

-Mucho gusto, Andrew Furuhata-

-Yaten Kou, mucho gusto- bien veamos que sucederá ahora. Solo espero resulte todo bien.

}i{

Nunca antes había venido al departamento de los chicos, sabía bien donde quedaba pero no había tenido motivos para ir a visitarlos, aunque ahora los motivos sobraban tenía mil emociones miedo, ansiedad, angustia y por más que quisiera evitarlo culpabilidad. Debía encontrar la forma de aclarar bien mis sentimientos, tenía claro que mis sentimientos por Darien no eran los mismos desde el primer viaje frustrado a Estados unidos y que ahora con está nueva lejanía y con Seiya acá más todo lo que paso anoche, ya no había duda… mi amor por Darien se había convertido en cariño y lo que era peor en una obligación por aquel futuro que nunca debimos haber conocido, pero que quiera o no existe… o mejor dicho existirá.

Camine hasta el portero para saber si Seiya se encontraba en su departamento.

-Señorita buenas tardes ¿En qué le puedo ayudar?-

-Hola, la verdad…es que…bueno yo….estará Seiya Kou-

-¿Es usted su novia o amiga?-

-¡¿Novia?...no, la verdad es que soy su amiga, quería saber si podía subir a visitarlo-

-¿Déjeme anunciarla?-

-¡No!…digo, no por favor…yo…yo le quiero…dar un sorpresa-

-Seguro ¿Qué es su amiga?-

-Si se lo prome… si, además miré somos de la misma preparatoria-

-Eso veo. Bien puede subir piso 23, departamento 2300-

-Gracias, con permiso- no imagine que preguntarían tantas cosas para poder visitar a Seiya. Fui hasta el elevador del edificio de 30 pisos, el suyo quedaba en número 23, me imagino que en las noches Tokio ha de verse bellísimo desde esa altura. En cuanto se cerraron las puertas, cualquier pensamiento de la vista de la ciudad, se esfumo y el nerviosismo se apoderó de mí, las dudas y la vergüenza se hicieron presentes. ¿Cómo lo saludaría? No en la boca no pues estarán Yaten y Taiki.

-¡Taiki, Yaten!- no puede ser como no lo pensé…digo como no lo recordé, Taiki se quedaría con Amy en la sala de estudio y por lo que recuerdo Yaten se fue con Lita. ¡Oh no! Debo regresar, vamos detenten. Tranquila Serena, no será la primera vez que estén solo, no veo porque los nervios, si nada que tu no quieras sucederá.

De pronto las puertas del elevador se abrieron en el piso del departamento sentí que mi corazón comenzó a latir como un loco, y mi torpes movimiento solo me hacían caminar en cámara lenta. No sé con exactitud cuanto tarde en llegar a la puerta, con mi mano temblorosa toque el timbre, por un momento sentí ganas de salir corriendo.

Din, Don, sonaba el timbre y no escuchaba ruido alguno. Por un momento me sentí un poco tranquila ya no sería necesario verlo y el hecho que vine deja claro que me preocupe por él, pero toda esa seguridad que regreso a mí desapareció cuando desde el interior lo escuche.

-Ya voy, pero como es posible que olviden sus llaves chicos- mi corazón comenzó a latir tan fuerte que pensé me daría un ataque. De pronto se abrió la puerta, pero nadie Salió a mi encuentro. Ya no podía echarme para atrás, tome aire para sentir al valor volver a mí y entre.

-Permiso-

-¡Bombón! ¿Qué haces aquí?- cuando entre lo primero que vi fue un Seiya con el dorso desnudo y una toalla en su cintura. Por eso se demoraba se estaba bañando. Me tape los ojos con mis manos y un gran sonrojo se apodero de mí –Disculpa no sabía que eras tú por favor, pasa y espérame regreso en seguida- lo sentir irse pero yo aun no podía reaccionar sinceramente se veía realmente atractivo, para cuando me tranquilice, me dirigí a uno de los sillones a esperarlo. Pero sin poder evitar recordarlo sin playera y nuevamente me sonroje.

}i{

-Kaeru-

-Aquí estoy su alteza. ¿Me mando a llamar?-

-Así es. Tú eres uno de mis más fiables guerreros, además de tu gran velocidad y forma de capturar a tus victimas. Eres el indicado para esta misión-

-Gracias su alteza, pero ¿En qué consiste esa misión?-

-Muy fácil para un guerrero como tú. Quiero que me traigas el Cristal de Plata y el Cristal Dorado, sin importar nada, ni la vida de ningún ser humano o animal, los quiero a los dos en mi poder ¿Entendiste?-

-Si su alteza, los cristales serán suyo-

-Entonces ve por esos Cristales, que Ika se encargará de los Caballeritos que le faltan a mi muro-

-Comienzo inmediatamente con la búsqueda, con permiso-

-Puedes marcharte. No dejaré vida en libertad una vez que tenga esos cristales, no habrá rincón en ninguna galaxia, ni en este universo que no esté bajo mi control… Jajajajajajaja-

}i{

Aun me costaba creer que estuviera con Taiki aquí, desde de lo de Richard nunca me había permitido sentir algo por algún muchacho, solo hasta que se hiso famoso Three Lights y llegaron a estudiar a nuestra preparatoria. Al principio no les caíamos bien a ellos, pero poco a poco la inteligencia y tantos temas en común entre los dos me hicieron entender que eran todas estas emociones y sensaciones que solo este hombre causaba en mí. Pero ¿El podría si quiera verme con otros ojos? Pues como muchos dicen a mi espalda solo soy un ratón de biblioteca. Cuestionarme aquello realmente me entristeció, era cierto ¿Quién podría fijarse en alguien como yo?

-Amy ¿Te encuentras bien?-

-Claro, ¿Por qué preguntas?- veo que fue muy notoria mi decepción.

-Pues…- de pronto sus tibias manos me tomaron del mentón –tus mirada ya no tiene es brillo tan cautivador de hace un rato…- de seguro pensar en esa tonteras me estaban provocando una alucinación a tal punto que sinceramente podría ser tan creíble pero eso era casi imposible. Entonces mis ojos se encontraron con esos violetas que no había tenido la oportunidad de ver tan de cerca y un sonrojo me advertía que realmente esto no era una alucinación creada por mi mente.

-Ta…Ta… gra… gracias Tai…Taiki- comencé a temblar y a tartamudear, de la manera más vergonzosa posible, de seguro ya no volvería a decir que era o tenía algo cautivador.

-No es nada, solo digo la verdad. Amy yo…- de pronto un leve ruidito, interrumpió las palabras que él me iba a decir, lo veo y era mi intercomunicador.

-Discúlpame, quizás es una emergencia. ¿Rei sucede algo?-

-No Amy, lo que pasa es que estamos aquí con Mina y pensamos que podrían venir a estudiar acá y así prueban unos dulces que hicimos con Mina. Lita vendrá más tarde-

-Vaya Rei me asustaste. Le diré a Taiki entonces que vayamos, nos vemos en un rato más- al parecer hoy será un día muy especial –Por favor Taiki espero me disculpes, ¿querías decirme algo?-

-No te preocupes, mejor vayamos por esos dulces-

-Me parece bien- un sabor a decepción y pena me envolvió. Quizás solo estoy imaginando cosas donde no las hay. Tal vez solo sea que me iba a replantear la teoría del Big-Ben. El iba dos pasos delante de mi ensimismado, cuando se detiene, voltea y se me queda viendo.

-Me permites, por favor- sus palabras me dejaron confundidas, cuando veo que me ofrece su brazo, por un momento no podía creer que aquel caballeroso gesto fuera para mí…-¿Amy?- cuando escuche mi nombre sentí que reaccione, un sonrojo se apodero de mi rostro.

-Cla…claro- mientras avanzaba hacia él sentía mi corazón latir de tal forma que parecía que en cualquier momento iba salir de mi cuerpo, por un momento había olvidado respirar, pero el solo contacto con él me devolvió a este increíble sueño. –Gracias-

}i{

-Mina, creo que nos faltara algo más chips de chocolate-

-¿Tú crees eso Rei? Pues yo pienso que está bien así-

-Estaría mejor si dejaras de comerte los chips-

-Jajaja, lo siento Rei. Bien será mejor que vaya por más, enseguida regreso. No tardo-

-Pues espero no te tarde demasiado- Ella tiene que ser la poseedora del famoso Cristal de plata y no lo digo solamente por su hermosura, sino por el aura que la rodea.

-Señorita Rei ¿necesita mi ayuda?- maldición y ese imbécil ¿De dónde salió? Esperaré a que se marche.

-Claro Nicolas, ven acompáñame-

}i{

Aun no podía dar crédito a que Bombón, estuviera acá. Me desvele toda la noche a su lado pensando en todo lo que había pasado entre nosotros y aun cuando para mí fue lo más maravilloso, no podía evitar sentir miedo. Aun estaba Chiba y ella me dejo claro que solo en aquella estrella podríamos estar juntos. ¿Y si la secuestro? ¿Cómo podré controlar los deseos de besarla? Nunca imagine verme en esta situación menos sin saber que hacer. Decidí no seguir haciéndola esperar más, como pude llegue hasta ella me temblaba hasta el alma. Pero todos los miedos, los nervios se esfumaron en cuanto la vi sentada en el sillón del living, basto su mirada para que mi corazón y mi cuerpo añoraran tocar sus labios.

-Bombón ¿Quieres algo de beber?- como pude aleje cualquier pensamiento de mi cabeza, no podía hacer por más que quisiera.

-No muchas gracias. Seiya yo solo vine a…-

-Bombón, si vienes a decirme que estás arrepentida por lo que paso anoche, por favor no lo hagas, no quiero oírlo…-

-Seiya, por favor déjame hablar-

-Discúlpame Bombón, pero es que…aah lo siento, soy un tonto impulsivo-

-Si lo eres. Eres un tonto, estaba preocupada por ti, ¿Por qué no fuiste a clases? quería saber…necesitaba saber que había ocurrido contigo. Pensé que no querías volver a verme-

-Realmente lo soy Bombón. Soy un tonto…- y ya sin poder controlar la necesidad de sentirla, me acerque a ella y la abrace –Soy un tonto por hacerte creer que no quería verte- ella correspondió a mi abrazo, sus brazos temblaban y parecía tan frágil, sentía que podía quebrarla con el más leve apretón.

-Seiya…- me llamo apartándose de mí, pero sin deshacer el abrazo, haciendo que nuestros rostros quedaran peligrosamente alineados. Si esto seguía así no podría evitar el deseo de tener sus labios una vez más. –No quiero lastimarte, ni tampoco sufrir, tengo mucho miedo…-

-Bombón…- tenía tanto deseo de decirle que no me negará la posibilidad de estar con ella aunque fuera a escondidas, pero un suave dedo subió a mis labios para silenciarme.

-No Seiya, déjame terminar. Tengo mucho miedo y quizás no esté haciendo las cosas correctamente, pero aunque no pueda gritarle a los cuatro vientos estos que siento…por ahora, déjame estar contigo aunque tengas que ser así…lejos en una estrella o encerrados entre cuatro paredes- no podía dar crédito a sus palabras, quizás no la podría tener como quiero para mí, pero la tendría.

-Yo te iba a decir lo mismo Bombón…- cualquier pensamiento irracional ante haber aceptado ser prácticamente su amante, no me importo…el deseo de tenerla, de besarla fue más fuerte que cualquier moral en este mundo y en el mío.

Tome su mentón, la miré a los ojos solo para confirmar aquel brillo de mis ojos reflejado en los de ella. Fui acortando el espacio entre nosotros lentamente, hasta que nuestras respiraciones se mezclaron y nuestros labios al fin se encontraran, ella me enseño el camino a sus labios y al fin comencé a llenarme del dulce néctar de sus besos, recorrí su boca y sus labios poco a poco todos mis sentidos se sentías plenos y agradecidos de esta oportunidad. Pero había algo en mí que me pedía más, algo que no lograba entender. Entonces sin pensarlos mis manos comenzaron a acariciar su espalda, como si mis labios y mis brazos danzaran al mismo ritmo.

Mi cuerpo estaba fuera de control, de pronto comenzamos avanzar, hasta que el sillón nos hizo caer sobre él…

-Yo…yo lo… yo lo siento mucho…lo siento Bombón- me vi encima de ella como aquella vez en el lago. Pero ahora las cosas eran realmente distintas incluso mis propios actos.

-Seiya… yo…bueno… no te preocupes- con un sonrojo tan bello se acerco nuevamente y sin levantarnos de allí, comenzó a besarme y ya sin pensarlo más yo también la besé.

}i{

-Pues para serte sincero, varias veces vi y a veces sin muchos deseos escuche algunas conversaciones que ese tal Kaito y sus amigos tenían. Me sorprendía que siento tan jóvenes tuvieran una lista de conquistas y apuestas por nuevas-

-Mis sospechas eran ciertas entonces Andrew, ese tipo no quiera nada bueno con Mina- cuando Andrew le comento eso a Lita, mi sangre comenzó a hervir como si en cualquier momento fuera a estallar.

-Pero sabes, tengo un amigo que está interesado en ella. Y aunque ella nunca lo haya aceptado sé que ha ella igual le interesa. El problema es que…-

-Esta ese imbécil…- en cuanto reaccione ante lo que dije un sonrojo se apodero de mí, se supone que Lita me iba ayudar de forma anónima pero mi estupidez me estaba delatando, debía salir de está sin que él sospechara –porque no podría decirle otro nombre a alguien que juegue con los sentimientos de las chicas- vaya por suerte y no estaba Seiya sino me hubiera hecho burla por este comentario tan patético.

-Vaya quien te escuchará pensaría que Lita habla de ti Yaten-

-¡¿Qué? ¡No!...- alce mi voz pero una sola mirada de Lita me devolvió la cordura –no por supuesto que no soy yo…Andrew-

-Bueno pero el punto importante aquí es Mina y ese tipo que la invito a pasar un fin de semana a solas en unas cabañas, vaya a saber donde-

-Pero supongo que Mina no acepto-

-Es que ni siquiera le dio tiempo de decirle que no. Simplemente le dijo hora y lugar. ¿Qué podríamos hacer para que no vaya Andrew?-

-Lita, lo mejor sería decirle la verdad. Pero dudo mucho que nos crea, pues si yo fuera el tipo realmente interesado en ella…-

-¿Qué? Dinos ¿qué harías tu, si no sé te enteras que antes de habérteme declarado un muchacho me pidiera un fin de semanas a solas?-

-Primero lo golpeo, después arruino tu cita y por último te secuestro…- vaya al menos la primero ya lo tenía hecho, solo me faltaban los otros dos puntos.

-¿En serio harías todo eso por mí?-

-Claro que si Lita eso y mucho más- y ya olvidándose de mí se besaron una vez más, vaya que era incomodo estar con ellos o con alguna pareja demasiado expresiva.

-Será mejor que los deje-

-¡Oh no! Discúlpanos por favor. Es que está mujer me hace perder el control sobre mí y mi cuerpo, hasta hacerme olvidar del lugar donde estoy-

-¡Andrew!...mejor tráenos un juego por favor- beso rápidamente sus labios y se alejo de nosotros.

-Ves ya tenemos una idea de lo que podrías hacer tu, así que ahora nos queda arruinar su cita, pero de eso me encargo yo- de pronto saco lápiz y papel y comenzó a escribir algo –Toma está es la dirección de una cabaña que me dejaron mis padres, pero que por motivos emocionales nunca he regresado a ella, te adelantas a ordenarla y dejarla bella para Mina, yo mientras la despisto con una nota falsa a nombre de Kaito-

-Me gusta tu idea, pero soy muy malo para estas cosas, no sabría que decirle o como expresarme…-

-Tranquilo yo te ayudaré y le pediremos consejos a Andrew, por ahora este es lo que harás…-

}i{

-Gracias Nicolas, sin ti no sé que haría- y realmente por más que quisiera volver a tratarlo mal, ya no podía… ni cuenta me di cuando lo deje entrar a mi corazón.

-No es nada Seño…Rei, bien voy a ver como está el abuelo y en seguida regreso-

-Aquí te espero…Nicolas- de pronto comencé a sentir un aura maligna…que por un momento me recordó a la de la mujer de mi sueños, de pronto unos pasos se sintieron a mi espalda, comencé a voltearme y

-Shuuu, no grites. No me gusta el ruido, solo quiero que me des el Cristal de Plata que tienes en tu poder- un hombre alto y de aspecto fuerte con piel pálida, cabellos verdes y mirada de hielo estaba frente a mí… Pero ¿Cómo es que sabía del Cristal de Plata? Debía escabullirme de él y avisarle a las chicas pero ¿Cómo?

-No sé… no sé de que…de que Cristal hablas-

-Esa no era la respuesta que debías darme- de pronto Phobos uno de mis cuervos ingreso atacarlo en su rostro, esta era mi oportunidad de huir –Maldito animal, te arrepentirás de haberme atacado- alcance a ver a lo lejos que Phobos logro esquivar el ataque debía esconderme y avisar a las demás.

}i{

Estar en sus brazos causaba una sensación que recorría todo mi cuerpo, no podía creer que estuviera acá con Seiya en el sillón de su departamento, sin importarme absolutamente nada. Solo quería que siguiera acariciando mi espalda y cabello, que me siguiera besando de esta forma que para mí era totalmente nueva. De pronto su mano encontró el final de mi blusa y lenta pero temerosamente sus dedos comenzaron a ingresar por mi espalda, la sensación de sus caricias en mi espalda causaba una descargar eléctrica en mí y deseos de más de esas caricias, pero algo paso, se aparto de mí con miedo en su rostro…

-Bombón discúlpame, no puedo controlarme, tus besos y toda tu me vuelven loco…-

-No te detengas por favor…- necesitaba volver a sentir sus manos sobre mi piel y sus labios en los míos… sin siquiera esperar respuesta, lo volví a besar y está vez con más confianza me acaricio mi espalda la recorrió de una manera tan maravillosa. De pronto comenzó a recorrer con besos mis rostro, nuevamente mi labios y poco a poco mi cuello, algo en mí parecía que iba a matarme y deseosa de sus besos y de un contacto de él, levante su playera y toque su abdomen tan bien formado y su espalda, su respiración estaba tan agitada como la mía, quería sentir más de él…y quería que el sintiera más de mí, ante tales pensamiento un sonrojo se apodero de mí. Pero ya estaba perdiendo mi capacidad de pensar ante tantas sensaciones nuevas que me causaba estar así con Seiya.

-Eres…la… mujer… más… hermosa que… he visto… mi dulce Bombón…- estaba totalmente perdida entre sus besos y sus caricias, cuando de pronto un extraño ruidito me saco de mis pensamiento… ¡Oh, no el intercomunicador!, no quería detener este momento, pero recordé que teníamos un nuevo enemigo y del cual no sabíamos nada.- ¿Qué…es… eso?

-Mi… inter…comunicador. Seiya…debo… debo… ver que… que esta… que sucede- sin soltarme en su totalidad, me acerco mi bolso al sacarlo note que era Rei. Intente controlar mi respiración para que no sospechara nada.

-¡Serena, me están atacando por favor avisa a las demás!... "Al fin te encontré princesita…"- fue lo único que alcance a escuchar antes que perdiera la señal de Rei, el susto me hizo reaccionar y volver a mi realidad.

-Seiya, Rei está en peligro. Oí la voz de un hombre- me senté tan rápido como logre reaccionar al llamado de Rei,

-Vamos Bombón debemos ir ayudarla- rápidamente me acomode mi ropa y salimos tan rápido como pudimos del departamento, nunca antes se me había hecho tan eterno un viaje en ascensor. Salimos rápidamente por las calles rumbo al Templo. Llevábamos unas buenas calles corriendo mientras le avisaba a las demás. Amy y Taiki eran lo que estaban más cerca de Rei, por lo que no estaría sola, Lita y Yaten también iban para allá, la única que no me contestaba era Mina.

-¿Le habrá pasado algo a Mina?-

-Tranquila Bombón, ahora debemos llegar donde Rei- seguimos avanzando cada vez faltaba menos. Cuando escuchamos un grito.

-¡Ataque de hoja de roble de Júpiter!-

-Seiya es Lita, está luchando, en esa dirección debemos ir en su ayuda-

-Vamos-

}i{

-Ahora bien niñita, tú debes ser la portadora del dichoso cristal, ¿entrégamelo?-

-No sé de que hablas- por favor chicas apúrense. Nuevamente me tomo del cuello, me tenia arrinconada entre la pared, de pronto sus dedo índice salió una luz estaba por llegar a mi frente…

-Muy bien, con esto verificaré si eres o no a quien yo busco-

-¡Rapsodia Acuática de Mercurio!-

-Flecha Maker- el aire que empezaba a faltar en mis pulmones regreso ante los ataque de Amy y Taiki.

-¿Te encuentra bien Rei?- se aproximo a mí una preocupada Amy, mientras Taiki intentaba hacer lo mejor para mantener alejado a ese hombre.

-Si no te preocupes, hay que ayudar a Taiki, no podrá él solo. Iré a transformarme-

Rápidamente, me transforme y volví al campo de batalla, el nuevo adversario era mucho más fuerte de lo que imaginamos, debía combinar poder junto a Amy. Me acerque cuanto pude pero aquel hombre atrapo a Amy con una especie de látigo que parecía una lengua de rana, esté era mi momento de actuar.

-¡Saeta llameante de Martes!- mi flecha de fuego rompió el amarre de Amy.

-¿Cómo te has atrevido a lastimarme?- y con furia se lanzó contra mí. Era mucho más fuerte de lo que imagine. –Ni tú ni nadie impedirán que le lleve los cristales de plata y dorado a mi Reina- muchas preguntas se me estaban formulando en mi cabeza, pero sobre todo ¿Quién es esa reina? Será la misma de mis sueños-

}i{

Cuando llegamos ayudar a Lita, nos dimos cuenta que estaban atacando a uno de nuestro compañero de la preparatoria, Aquella mujer nuevamente lo tenía atrapado con una de las tiras de sus vestido que al parecer tenia vida propia.

-Espada Fighter- inesperadamente, salió Seiya a rescatarlo, con su espada logro cortar aquella tira mientras Lita recibía Suyoko.

-¿Pero qué te has creído, insignificante humano?-

-¡Cuidado Seiya!- a penas alcance de advertirle del peligro, una de las tiras del vestido lo golpeo arrojándolo cerca de mí, corrí para verificar que se encontrara bien.

-Oni twice, vengan y ataquen- antes de que pudiera llegar a donde estaba Seiya recuperándose uno de esa cosas se abalanzó sobre mí. Mientras que el otro ataco a un ya maltratado Seiya, pero no seguiría siendo el estorbo de nadie, forcejee como pude. Mientras tanto Lita y Yaten estaban a punto de Atacar por sorpresa a aquella mujer.

-Lanza Healer-

-¡Trueno de Júpiter, resuena!- con una facilidad increíble esquivo el ataque de Lita, pero sorpresivamente Yaten había logrado lastimarla en un brazo, cuando se dio cuenta sus ojos que ya era llenos de frialdad, se tornaron sedientos de venganza. Sin alcanzar a reaccionar atrapo del cuello a Yaten.

-Ahora si me la vas a pagar niñito estúpido-

-No si antes puedo impedirlo- es voz era Seiya que se había liberado de ese Oni – Espada Fighter- una vez más corto de la cinta de su vestido.

-Me las van a pagar malditos, juro que no los dejaré volver a ver la luz de un nuevo día, o dejaré de llamarme Ika- y su imagen se desvaneció. Mientras tanto recordando algunas técnicas logre zafarme del Oni que me sostenía, pero cuando iba a ponerme de pie, el otro que sostenía a Seiya, fue en mi búsqueda.

-Lanza Healer- Yaten llego a atravesarlo, mientras Lita ya tenía entre sus brazos al otro.

-Es ahora o nunca bombón-

-¡Por… el poder… del cristal… de la Luna… Plateada!- y ambos Oni desaparecieron volviéndose polvo.

-¿Te encuentra bien Yaten?- pregunte una vez que los Oni se desvanecieron por el poder del Cristal.

-Claro, solo fue un buen apretón. Pero valió la pena, la herir aunque haya sido un rasguño y conocimos su nombre-

-Muy bien enano, has mejorado bastante-

-No quisiera arruinar la celebración, pero recuerden que Rei también estaba siendo ataca-

-Es verdad Lita, vayamos chicos- no podía creeré que había olvidado a Rei, fuimos a verificar que Suyoko estuviera bien y partimos rumbo al templo.

}i{

Este hombre definitivamente era de hierro, saltaba con gran agilidad sin necesidad de impulsarse, nos encontrábamos todos luchando contra él, pero nada hacía efecto.

-Sailor Mercury, has tu neblina y nosotros con Maker atacaremos de sorpresa-

-Muy bien. Burbuja de Mercurio… ¡Estallen!- al parecer lo habíamos despistado, pero cuando Rei se dispuso a lanzarle su saeta, casi lastima a Taiki y viceversa, donde pensamos que estaría no estaba.

-Jajaja, pensaste que podría ganarme muñequita azul- de pronto se escucho aquellas palabra en grito a lo lejos, de pronto una luz se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia mí, por el cálculo de distancia y velocidad que tenía en mente, sabía que no alcanzaría a esquivarla, muchos menos tenía como protegerme, solo decidí cerrar mis ojos y cubrir con mis brazos mis rostro. Pero nada ocurrió, había sentido que el golpe llego, pero yo no había sentido absolutamente nada. Comencé abrir mis ojos lentamente cuando veo a Taiki frente a mi mirándome, me sonríe y comienza a caer, corro hacia él para sujetarlo.

-Por… lo menos… te protegí…Sailor…. Mercury-

-¡Noo! Taiki…- con una bellísima sonrisa lo vi caer sobre mí y nuestro enemigo seguía sin ninguna expresión mirándonos. Hasta que una desagradable mueca de burla se dibujo en su rostro.

-Jajaja, pensaron que me engañarían estúpidas guerreras. Mi nombre es Kaeru y de donde yo vengo soy conocido por gran agilidad con los saltos, muñequita azul tu neblina no alcanza lo que yo en un salto logro hacer-

-Espada Fighter-

-Lanza Healer-

-¡Ataque de hojas de roble de Júpiter!-

-¡Saeta llamante de Martes!-

-Está vez los dejaré, pero volveré. No por ustedes, sino por los Cristales- y el hombre que había lastimado a Taiki desapareció.

}i{

-Taiki por favor, reacciona… resiste- se escuchaba la quebrada voz de Amy suplicarle.

-Hermano ¿Qué paso?- se acerco un Seiya al ver a su hermano tendido en el piso en los brazos de Amy.

-Ese tal Kaeru iba atacarla y uso su cuerpo como escudo para proteger a Amy- nos aclaraba la situación Rei.

-Debemos llevarlo a un hospital, está gravemente herido- una muy asustada Lita pedía que lleváramos a Taiki al hospital, cuando nos dispusimos hacerlo…

-N…n…no…- un muy poco audible Taiki estaba reaccionando, pero cada palabra que pronunciaba le causaba dolor no solo así mismo si que de igual forma a Amy –Llév… llévenme… al depar… tamento. Amy… puede curarme-

La cara de Amy paso de una pena tremenda a un asombro aterrorizado –Yo… yo no sé si pueda- casi entre llantos pronuncio esa débiles palabra.

-Por favor Amy, quieres ser una gran doctora, sabemos que podrás ayudarlo. Todos confiamos en ti- trate de alentarla.

-Por favor Amy, mi hermano necesita de ti- Amy miro una vez más a Taiki antes que esté último perdiera totalmente el conocimiento.

-Está bien…lo haré, pero si no resulta lo debemos llevar al hospital. Ahora necesitaré insumos médicos- Y así nos dirigimos hacia la casa de los chicos. Primero irían en el vehículo de Nicolas los chicos con Taiki y Rei, mientras Lita iría por unas vendas a sus casas y yo acompañaría a Amy por los insumos médicos. Justo antes de partir por suerte apareció Mina.

-¡Hola Chicas! Espero no haberlas hecho esperar mucho ya traje las chips que me comí… ¿Qué porque me ven así? ¿Ocurrió algo en mi ausencia?

-Así es Mina, fuimos doblemente atacada y Taiki está herido. Vamos para el departamento de los chicos-

-Vaya lo que me pierdo por andar escuchando música en mi reproductor. Vamos yo voy con ustedes-

}i{

Habían pasado algunas horas, la noche ya había caído sobre Tokio. Gracias a que la madre de Amy trabajaba en un hospital, logramos saber con exactitud lo que sucedía con Taiki, dos cotillas rotas, una herida leve y golpes múltiples en su espalda eran consecuencias de proteger a Amy. Nos encontrábamos todos en el departamento de los chicos.

-Bombón, Mina sería mejor que las lleve a sus casas-

-Es verdad es tarde aun, no quisiera irme sin ver antes a Taiki-

-Yo te acompaño Serena- amabas nos dirigimos al dormitorio de él, cuando entramos Amy le estaba cambiando uno paños de su espalda

-Permiso, ¿Cómo se encuentra?-

-Ahora está durmiendo por el antiinflamatorio que le inyecte, no hace mucho que la fiebre ceso-

-Amy, ya es tarde. Podría aprovechar de irte con nosotras. Seiya no irá a dejar-

-Gracias Mina, pero no. Me quedaré a su lado. En estos momentos él me necesita-

-Amy ¿y qué pasara mañana con la escuela?-

-Serena, eso es lo que menos me interesa ahora. Estoy segura que Taiki hubiese hecho lo mismo por mí, si la que estuviera en estas condiciones fuera yo-

-Tienes razón que tonta soy, por favor discúlpame-

-No te preocupes Serena, Será mejor que se vayan ya es tarde-

-Hasta mañana Amy-

-Nos vemos Amy-

-Hasta mañana chicas- no podía negarlo, en su lugar hubiese hecho lo mismo. Si le pasará algo a Seiya, no podría estar tranquila.

Rei y Nicolas quien llego después, quedaron acompañando a los demás mientras Seiya nos iba a dejar. Mina fue la primera en quedar en su hogar.

-Nos vemos muchachos-

-Hasta mañana Mina-

-Y Seiya…- le guiño un ojo y dijo – No te aproveches que te quedaste sola con Serena ¿bueno?- un tonto sonrojo se apodera de nuestros rostros, no sé si con Mina podríamos seguir ocultando todo lo que habíamos vividos en estos dos días.

-Mina será mejor que entres ya, el frio de la noche te esta nublando la razón-

-Serena, no sea tan cruel conmigo- y me mostro su lengua como acto de disgusto.

-Jajaja- Seiya no aguanto la risa, esa no fue una manera amable de liberarse de Mina y sus insinuaciones, lo reconozco. Definitivamente mañana debería hablar con ella.

Partimos nuevamente en silencio, no sabía de que hablar después de pensar lo peor por lo sucedido a Taiki, mi cabeza no hacía más que recordarme todo lo que paso en el living de Seiya. Por un momento pensé que lo mejor sería poner algo de música, pero cuando lo iba hacer, mi mano choco con la Seiya, nuevamente los nervios se apoderaron de mí.

-Disculpa Bombón…-

-No te preocupes Seiya…-

-Gracias por estar conmigo con lo de Taiki-

-Era lo mínimo que podía hacer Seiya- me tomo la mano y la beso, sentí como todo mi ser se estremeció ante su contacto -N… no… es nada… Seiya- Nuevamente regresamos a un silencio, pero mi corazón aun recordaba aquel perfecto contacto con sus labios. Ni cuenta me di cuando llegamos a mi casa, antes que me arrepintiera y por temor a ser vista, le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Nos vemos mañana en la escuela-

-Hasta mañana Bombón…- de pronto sentí que me sujeto de la muñeca me devolvió hacia él y besos mis labios. –Espero que descanses- y me dejo ir, lo vi alejarse de mí. Mi corazón quedo vibrando por ese gesto que despertó aun más mis sentimientos por él.

-¿Me puedes explicar qué fue eso?- esa voz hizo que recorriera un escalofrió que subió por mi espalda hasta darme directo en el cuello.

}i{

Aun no podía creer… ni siquiera entender, como era que Taiki haya arriesgado su vida por defender la mía, todo lo racional que suelo ser se esfumo en cuanto lo vi caer con esa sonrisa que pocas veces enseñaba pero que siempre me cautivaba. No quería perderlo, no quería verlo mal como alguna vez me paso con Richard, por más que lo evite, no aguante las ganas de llorar… lo intentaba hacer lo más silenciosa posible, para no despertarlo subí mis pies a la silla y abrace mis piernas, para refugiar mi dolor en ellas.

-Amy- no sabía si mi aturdido cerebro nuevamente me estaba jugando una mala pasada y ahora estuviera escuchando a Taiki -Amy- estaré volviéndome loca. Decidí confirmar si ya el cansancio me estaba causando alucinaciones tan exageradamente reales, baje lentamente mis piernas y levante mi mirada hacía la cama de Taiki, de pronto su mirada se encontró con la mía y ya sin evitarlo más, arroje sobre él.

-¡Taiki!, despertaste, no era una alucinación-

-¡Auch!- rápidamente recobre la compostura, pero sin poder evitar el llanto.

-Lo siento mucho-

}i{

-¿Serena te hice una pregunta y espero me la respondas?-

-¡Papá!...yo… yo…-

-¿Tu qué? No pensabas contarme nunca que habías terminado con ese señor y que ahora sales con un muchacho de tu edad-

-Papá bueno, lo que sucede es que…-

-No, me digas más. Por ahora no…-

-Déjame explicarte, por favor-

-No Serena… eres una niña, mi niña. No puedo permitir que venga cualquier a besarte frente a mi casa. Si ese muchacho quiero algo contigo y tu con él. Lo quiero mañana a la hora de cena para conversar con él -

-Pero papá…-

-Nada de peros Serenas, una vez deje pasar que ese señor con el que andabas no se molestará si quiera en venir a pedirme permiso, no lo permitiré está. Ahora entra, cenas y a tu pieza-

-¡Ay, no!-

}i{

Me dolía todo el cuerpo, pero todo este dolor valía la pena si al despertar podía verla, tan frágil y al pendiente de mí, pero no me gustaba saber que a causa mía estuviera llorando, se veía tan frágil cuando lo hacía.

Ahora durmiendo en esa silla, me sentía demasiado incomodo al verla sacrificarse de esa manera por mí. Como pude me senté en la cama, deje que el leve dolor que sentía se calmara. Me acerque a ella y la tome en mis brazos, era tan cálido poder protegerla y sentirla refugiada en mis brazos, mi espalda comenzó un leve dolor, por lo que decidí apresurarme. La lleve hasta mi cama y le saque los zapatos. El dolor se comenzó a intensificar, por lo que tome unos analgésicos y me acosté a su lado, por suerte no la desperté.

Se veía tan perfecta a mí lado, tan bella. Contemplarla hacía que mis dolores desaparecieran, era como una frágil flor, no me aguante las ganas y acaricie su cabello sedoso y su tierno rostro…su sueño era tan profundo, se acomodo quedando de frente a mí, sus labios comenzaron a moverse.

-Taiki- fue lo que pronuncio al acurrucarse junto a mí.

-Que bueno es saber que formo parte de tus sueños Amy Mizuno- el solo pensar que dormida pensaba en mí, una calidez se apodero de mi alma y mi corazón. No podía mentirme más, todas estas sensaciones solo me llevaban a una sola respuesta lógica. Estaba enamorado… y no de cualquier mujer, si no de la más perfecta, hermosa que mis ojos habían visto. –Así como tu formas parte de los míos- y sin más pose mis labios en los suyos en un tierno y suave beso. Me acomodé a su lado e impregnándome de su aroma cerré mis ojos para disfrutar de su compañia.

_Continuará…_

}i{

}i{

**:*~°..:~.°….Polvo de Estrellas….°.~:..°~*:**

}i{

}i{

Un agradecimiento a la única que persona que se ha dado el tiempo de leerme y aconsejarme en mi historia **Princessnerak**, aprovecho a disculparme puesto que no sé realmente si seguiré escribiendo. Tú sabes cuando te aconsejan y opinan de las historia es más fácil saber si vas bien en caminada, pero a falta de Reviews también escasean las ganas de escribir y la inspiración. Gracias por acompañarme, intentaré seguir escribiendo por ti. Pero no te aseguro nada.

Amiga **Paolac78** espero estés pasando magnificas vacaciones te quiero mucho.


	12. Decisiones

**Disclaimer: "Los personajes nombrados en esta historia son propiedad de la Srta. Naoko Takeuchi. Está historia es escrita solo por entretención sin fines de lucro"**

}i{

}i{

}i{

}i{

**Capítulo XII**

**Decisiones**

}i{

La mañana había llegado más pronto de lo que imagine, definitivamente la peor noche de mi vida. Los nervios se hicieron presente de solo recordar que mi papá quería a Seiya en la mesa a la hora de la cena. ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿En qué momento permití que esto llegara tan lejos? Tenía que arreglar las cosas, pero no sabía por donde empezar. ¡Ay! ¿Qué haré?

-Esto sí que es una extraña sorpresa Serena. Despertaste temprano el día de hoy. Acaso ¿sucede algo?-

-No… no es nada Luna, debo levantarme- rápidamente me duche y me arregle, tome todas mis cosas y me fui a esperar a Seiya afuera de su departamento. El camino a su casa se me hizo eterno, y no encontraba la solución a todo este lío que por mi irresponsabilidad e inmadurez había armado.

-Vaya y para variar tengo hambre- de saber que era tan temprano hubiera desayunado algo.

-¡Bombón! Que grata sorpresa- cuando lo escuche sentí mil cosas, pero rápidamente las contuve al recordar a mi papá… y a Darien.

-Seiya, disculpa por venir tan temprano, ¿crees que podamos hablar?- los nervios se hicieron presente en cuanto me miro con extrañeza y algo de preocupación, de verdad no quería lastimarlo pero al no estar haciendo las cosas bien, lo estaba haciendo.

-Claro, por supuesto que sí. Vamos a la cafetería de la esquina, tengo un poco de hambre- se me estaba haciendo un nudo en la garganta, por lo que simplemente afirme con mi cabeza y nos dirigimos en silencio a la pequeña cafetería de la esquina, era algo pequeña y muy privada. Entramos y nos acomodamos en una mesa cerca de la venta que daba a la calle principal, los vehículos que transitaban en ambas direcciones, las personas en bicicletas y otros a pie, adornaban la soleada mañana. De pronto sentí su tibia mano tomar la mía y los nervios afloraron una vez más.

-¿Qué te servirás Bombón?-

-Un té con un pastel de fresa- si lo reconozco con todos los nervios de la situación que me encontraba no podía silenciar a mi estomago. Definitivamente no podía verlo a la cara, tenía miedo. No quería lastimarlo. Pero debía ser honesta. Hasta no hablar con Darien no podía presentarlo como algo más, ¿vaya que haré?

-Por tu mirada, debo imaginar que lo que me vienes a decir es algo sobre lo que ha pasado en estos dos días entre nosotros, ¿o estoy equivocado?- su voz sonaba tan herido que sentí que me quemo hasta la última fibra de mi alma.

-Seiya yo… por favor no pienses que estoy arrepentida, porque no lo estoy. Pero fui irresponsable al no haber hablado antes con Darien y las chicas. Ahora mi papá nos vio anoche y quiere que vayas a la casa hablar con é y yo…l-

-Por favor discúlpame Bombón, actué impulsivamente y ahora me siento el más tonto de los hombres, fallé a nuestro acuerdo-

-No tienes porque disculparte, solo que debí haber hecho las cosas bien desde el principio y eso fue lo que menos hice, me he dedicado a ir empeorando las cosas y a lastimarte. Me siento pésimo y lo que es peor tengo miedo- no aguante más el nudo en mi garganta y me puse a llorar.

-Por favor mi dulce Bombón, no llores no por mi culpa, ya verás que nada sucederá, tú jamás podrías lastimarme-

-Pero Seiya… mí papá-

-Bombón confía en mí- beso mi frente y yo lentamente fui calmando mi llanto, si él me pedía confianza ¿Quién era yo para negarle la confianza, después de todo lo que he hecho? Termine de comer y nos pusimos en marcha para ir a clases. Haberle confiado mi temor, me ayudo de mucho, ahora solo quedaba esperar que sucedería en la cena con mi papá.

}i{

"Baile preparatoria Juuban

Despidamos el periodo de clases bajo el

'Claro de luna' una noche para encontrar

El amor y bailar al son de grandes bandas"

-Vaya que romántico- sin tan solo… vamos Mina, no pensarás que llegara con un rosa a pedirte que vayas al baile con él si desde que llego no me ha dirigido la palabra, bueno salvo aquella vez en el Crown. No quiero darme por vencida, pero ese muro que hay entre los dos, ¿Y si me una oportunidad real con Kaito?

-Buenos Días Mina, ¿Cómo estás?-

-Hola Lita, bien acá viendo el anuncio del baile-

-Es verdad. Este será el primer baile al que asistamos y que organice nuestra preparatoria-

-Tienes razón Lita no me había dado cuenta. De seguro iras con Andrew-

-No me ha dicho nada, espero que así sea y tú, ¿Con quién irás?-

-Bueno en realidad no sé si vaya…-

-Pero y Kai…-

-¡Lita! ¡Mina!-

-Mira ahí viene Serena con Seiya vamos a saludarla- debía zafarme de las preguntas de Lita, no quería delatarme más de lo que al parecer lo había hecho.

-Chicas, ¿cómo están?-

-Bien, estamos con Mina viendo lo del baile de la escuela-

-Vaya lo había olvidado- bien al parecer no soy la única con problemas respecto a ese tema. Definitivamente debo verme con Serena a la salida.

-Pues mejor vayamos a Clases se extraña mucho a Amy. Es raro que ella no esté ¿Cómo está Taiki Seiya?-

-Amaneció bien algo adolorido aun pero bien. Yaten fue a ver algo con la disquera y vendrá más tarde hoy a clases-

-Que bueno que Taiki esté mejor. Vamos que no quiero llegar tarde al salón- Vaya si sigo así terminaré dándome por entendida de mis sentimientos y eso por ahora es lo que menos me interesa.

}I{

Sentía mis ojos pesados pero sabía que debía despertar, podía notar el claro de luz en el dormitorio. Estaba tan cómoda para ser una silla, que sinceramente no sabía si había comenzado a despertar o seguía soñando con una cama. La única forma de saberlo era despertarme; lentamente comencé abrir mis ojos, definitivamente esta no era la perspectiva que tenia al dormir, del cuarto de Taiki.

-¡No era un sueño!- me senté rápidamente para darme cuenta que estaba en la cama de Taiki, ¿Pero como llegue aquí? ¿Y Taiki? Trataba de entender, de analizar la forma en como pude llegar hasta aquí, enferma no estoy…creo con mis manos comencé a recorrer mi rostro para verificar que no tuviera fiebre, de pronto llegue a mis labios y un extraño recuerdo, me detuvo en ellos, tenía la sensación de un beso en ellos, pero no recordaba si había soñado algo así o si fue real.

-¿Real? No, no…eso es imposible- cerraba mis ojos y podía recordar ese calor sobre mis labios -No debo estar enferma o debo seguir soñando- ¿Cómo podría haber dado un beso y no recordarlo. Mi mano aun sostenía mis labios, cuando de pronto la puerta del dormitorio se abrió, rápidamente un sonrojo se apoderó de mí y me puse de pie.

-Veo que ya despertaste- con su rostro acongojado y una debilidad en su voz, Taiki me hablo, recorrí con mis ojos sus rostro, hasta que por un momento me detuve en sus labios, podría ser posible que… ¡NO! Eso sería demasiado increíble, ante tal pensamiento, mi sonrojo aumento.

-Taiki ¿Qué haces de pie? Debes guardar reposo- intente guarda la compostura, ignore mi vergüenza y me comencé a acercar a él para traerlos de vuelta a su cama.

-Tranquila me siento mejor-

-Digas lo que digas estas a mi cuidado ¿o se te olvido que así lo quisiste tú?-

-Tiene toda la razón doctora Mizuno-

-Jajaja mejor acuéstate. Iré por el desayuno-

-Como tú diga…Amy- levante mi rostro ante su llamado y tan solo una pequeña distancia nos separaba, sentí como tomo mi antebrazo y sus labios iban directo a los míos. Esto no estaba bien, pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba cada vez sentía que nuestras respiraciones se iban mezclando, estaba a la espera de que me besará.

-¡Auch!- el grito de dolor me hizo reaccionar. Volví la realidad, me enderece tan rápido como pude, para salir casi corriendo del dormitorio.

-Voy por tus analgésicos- fue la escusa perfecta para no enfrentar la situación.

-Amy…- fue lo último que escuche de sus labios antes de salir casi huyendo de allí. Me aleje de su dormitorio y me dirigí a la cocina en busca de algo para el desayuno y de agua para que tome el analgésico.

-Amy en que estabas pensando, debes cuidarlo es tú responsabilidad, es lo único que debes tener presente- pero puede ser posible que Taiki, después de todo me vea… me vea como una… -como una mujer- el solo hecho de pensarlo provoco nuevamente en mí un sonrojo.

}i{

Por suerte queda cada vez menos para terminar el primer año de la preparatoria solo dos más y a la Universidad. Pero eso será parte de otro momento en esta historia. Por lo menos quince minutos más y salimos de clases, le enviaré una nota a Serena para que me espere y podamos conversar un poco. Tomé mi papel y saque un pedazo pequeño de hoja…

"Serena ¿Crees que a la salida pueda irme contigo"

Sigilosamente espere que la profesora nos diera la espalda para dárselo, golpee despacio su hombro, esperando que no se sobresaltará tanto, pero bueno no resulto, me miro y tomo el papel rápidamente, vi que se formo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y tomo el lápiz. Esperamos nuevamente que la profesora se distrajera y me volviera el mensaje, con su respuesta…

"Claro Mina, pero ¿sucede algo malo?"

Ni yo sé si en realidad sucede algo malo, o si lo que me ocurre es realmente malo ¿o No es malo? O vaya que confusión si sigo así me volveré loca. Tome rápidamente mi lápiz y comencé a responderle…

"Mejor lo hablamos camino a nuestras casas"

Espere una vez más a que la profesora no me viera y se lo entregue. Me afirmo con su cabeza, sin voltearme y solo estaba a la espera de que esos dos minutos que faltaban pasara. De hecho, me puse a ver mi reloj y a pensar en el futuro, tan triste y solitario que no esperaba, que ni cuenta me di cuando todos comenzaron arreglarse para ir a sus casas.

-No pensarás quedarte a un curso extra ¿verdad Mina?-

-Por supuesto que no Serena, solo estaba pensando. Bien te espero a la Salida, vamos Lita-

-Claro Mina-

-Nos vemos en la salida- y partí tan rápido, como pude. De verdad que nunca había pensado en ese futuro, nunca tuve la oportunidad de saber si al menos tendría algún novio o si llegaría a ser una famosa cantante.

}i{

Comencé junto a Yaten el regreso a casa, aun sentía el pesar y pena de la conversación con Bombón en la mañana, debía solucionar este problema solo ya no involucrándola más. Me comporte demasiado impulsivo, cuando fui yo quien acepto estar a las sombras.

-Creo que no has escuchado nada de lo que te he dicho ¿verdad?- un sonrojo se apodero de mi rostro.

-Yaten yo… lo siento es solo que…-

-Sea lo que sea que está ocurriendo con Tsukino, espero no salgas lastimado-

-No sé de que hablas Bombón y yo…-

-No soy ciego, pero como caballeros tenemos la misión de crear y fortalecer vínculos con nuestro planeta, espero que sea lo que sea que pasa entre ustedes no rompa una unión tan importante como lo es el que tenemos con la Luna y este planeta-

-¡Oh vamos! Hermanito suenas como Taiki-

-No es así, tú mejor que nadie sabe que no puedo olvidar mis deberes y obligaciones, aun cuando mi corazón lata más cuando tengo cerca a Mina-

-Si lo sé- una pena amarga y dolorosa embargo mi alma, Yaten tenía razón está era una misión, yo en cualquier momento deberé volver a Kinmoku, pero si los sentimientos de Bombón son únicos para mí ¿Por qué no habría de luchar?

-En la disquera están de acuerdo que nuestra reaparición sea en el baile de nuestra preparatoria, después aprovecharemos las vacaciones para escribir nuevos temas y dar nuestro primer concierto antes del inicio de las clases. Claro si este nuevo enemigo nos permite-

-Ya verás que la venceremos y nada malo ocurrirá. Por lo demás todo me parece bien. Ahora si me disculpas debo hacer algo, nos vemos en la noche-

-Está bien, suerte y hasta la noche- comencé mi recorrido en busca de la famosa solución para el lío que se había armado por mi imprudencia, la verdad no sabía por donde empezar, pero recordé que había escuchado varias veces hablar a Bombón de su papá y del lugar donde trabaja, decidí llamar a un conocido de la disquera y si, conseguí la dirección así que con algo de miedo, emprendí mi camino a visitar al papá de mi amada Bombón. Ni cuenta me di cuando llegue a donde él pregunte en recepción por el Señor Tsukino y me hicieron esperar en la recepción. Cuando se abre el ascensor y un hombre de Lente salió como buscando alguien.

-Joven, aquel es el Señor Kenji Tsukino-

-Muchas gracias- me levante casi con el corazón en la boca, era la primera vez en mi vida que sentía que no ganaría para nada fácil este combate que se avecinaba, casi como robot llegue hasta el. –Disculpe ¿Es usted el señor Tsukino?-

-Así ¿y tú eres…? Ni me lo digas ya lo recordé eres el jovencito que beso a mi pequeña hija afuera de nuestra casa-

-Sí, Señor bueno yo…-

-¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Mi nombre es Seiya Kou, disculpe no había presentado-

-No te dijo acaso mi hija que vaya a nuestra casa a la hora de la cena-

-Si Bom… digo Serena, me lo dijo. Pero yo necesitaba antes conversar con usted-

-Vaya que valiente eres… ni parecido a ese señor-

-Perdón ¿A qué señor se refiere?-

-No me hagas caso muchacho. Y ¿dime que es lo que me tienes que decir?- Basto esa sencilla pregunta pare sentir que toda mi seguridad se había esfumado.

-Bueno yo…- sentí un nudo enorme en mi garganta –yo vine, porque…-

-Vas a hablar de una vez o no. Si no soy un monstro como se imagina- vaya eso me tranquilizó un poco, pero solo un poco.

-Bien yo vine hablar con usted, porque siento que hice mal en no haber venido hablado con usted primero sobre mis intenciones con su hija-

-Vaya esto era lo que menos me esperaba de ti, pero haber continúa por favor-

-Amo a su hija como no se lo puede imaginar, pero…-

-¿Pero qué?-

-Apresuré mis deducciones y la bese sin su consentimiento y mucho menos sin que ella haya aclarado su situación con Chiba- el rostro del papá de Bombón paso de una seriedad a una irá, definitivamente con esta aclaración cabe solo mi tumba.

-Me está tratando de explicar que beso a mi hija sin si permiso y sin siquiera haber terminado su relación con ese señor- sentí deseos de reír cuando escuche "señor" pero ni tiempo tuve, pues afirme con mi cabeza.

-Por favor discúlpeme-

-Esto no lo puedo permitir. Joven Kou, mi hija es todo lo que tengo como para que intente deshonrarla, haciendo que parezca que es infiel y desleal, yo soy quien la ve llorar, reír, soñar con ese señor, como para que usted intente manchar la honorabilidad de ella, con sus actos de impulsividad…-

-No por favor, jamás haría algo que la lastimará. Mucho menos deshonrarla…- creo que mí supuesto solución solo estaba empeorando las cosas. Y lo único que ya a estas alturas estaba lamentando es que está por perder a mi Bombón.

-Diga lo que diga, de cierta forma lo hizo, pero…-

-Pero ¿Qué? Dígame hago lo que sea con tal de que me disculpe y vea cuan verdadero son mis sentimientos hacia ella-

-Si quiere que lo disculpe, entonces tendrá que…- y atentamente escuché lo que el papá de mi amada Bombón, me dijo. Al principio, me parecía increíble pero por ella haría lo que fuera y lo que me dijera su papá-

}i{

-Vaya Mina, que manera de complicarnos la vida, ¿no crees?-

-Tienes razón, siento que no debería ir mañana con Kaito, pero no lo vi hoy para aclararle que fue lindo todo lo que compartimos pero que en verdad siento mil cosas por un gruñón, patán que ni me mira-

-Jajaja, no seas tan mala quien dice y para Yaten todo esto es completamente nuevo, recuerda que él con Taiki era lo más comprometidos con la misión de encontrara a la princesa Kakyuu-

-Es verdad Serena, no lo había visto desde ese punto, Aun así dime algo pero con la verdad ¿crees que deba luchar por Yaten?-

-Por supuesto que SI Mina-

-Serena ni siquiera lo pensaste-

-Pero si no debo ni pensarlo, Tú eres la Gran Mina Aino, la Diosa del amor y la belleza. De cuando bajas los brazos sin luchar, esa no eres tu amiga-

-Tienes toda la razón. Jajaja Si lo haré. Pero ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo lo haré para comenzar acercarme a él? hasta yo que soy de este planeta siento que no sé como acércame a él-

-Vaya eso si que no lo puedo responder, quizás podría averiguar algo con Seiya e informarte, por ahora deberás juntarte con Kaito y decirle que no puedes ir con él, por supuesto le aclaras tus sentimientos, decirle lo que lo que sientes por Yaten, es tan fuerte que no puedes simplemente olvidarlo y tampoco puedes seguir creándole falsas esperanzas-

-Tienes toda la razón, debo sincerarme con él, con Yaten y conmigo. Gracias Serena, sin ti no sé que hubiera hecho, había perdido la fe en mí. Bien mañana iré a reunirme con Kaito y aclararé todo, luego veré como hacerle con ese testarudo de Yaten-

-Así se habla-

-Oye ¿y dime? ¿Cómo lo harás con Darien?-

-No sé Mina y todo se ha vuelto más enredado. Mi papá me sorprendió justo cuando Seiya se despidió de mí con un beso…y no precisamente en la mejilla-

-Lo sabía, le dije que se portaran bien y no me hicieron caso-

-Ni me digas, cuando mi papá se entere que deje que Seiya me besará sin terminar mi relación con Darien… ¡ay no! Mina no podre volver a comer golosinas, ni siquiera combatir al mal.

-Vamos Serena, no seas exagerada. No creo que tu papá sea tan cruel ¿o sí?-

-¡Ay, ya no sé nada! Solo que si se enfadara conmigo-

-Bueno igual… si la verdad si es complicado, pero no te preocupes que yo te llevare golosinas a escondidas-

-Gracias Mina, no me alientes tanto- comenzamos a reír, cuando sorpresivamente sentimos que alguien se nos comenzó acercar, volteamos a vernos y nos encontramos con…

-Vaya, Vaya que suerte la mía. Hoy me podré llevar los dos cristales que ando buscando- ¡Oh no es el enemigo! No podía permitirle que nos reconociera.

-Vamos Mina, corre- inmediatamente me hizo caso, pero el hombre alto de cabellos verde y mirada fría. Daba grandes saltos y se acercaba estrepitosamente.

-¡Chicas, necesitamos ayuda! Estamos en dirección a casa de Serena y nos están…- antes que pudiera continuar aquel malvado hombre capturo los pies de Mina haciendo la caer…- Serena corre y transfórmate- corrí a esconderme en una tienda y salí por el callejón, en cuanto me vi a salvo me transforme.

-¡Eternal Sailor Moon…trasformación!- una vez que me transforme me dirigí a ayudar a Mina, la cual estaba siendo acechada por ese tipo.

-Alto ahí, no te permitiré que dañe a una joven que tiene toda la intención de luchar por el hombre que ama, ¡Soy una Sailor Scout que lucha por el amo y la justicia soy Sailor Moon y te castigaré en el nombre de la Luna!- con un látigo tipo lengua sostenía a Mina, de pronto comenzó aplaudir.

-definitivamente una niña tan tonta y habladora como tú no podría ser dueña de uno de los cristales que mi reina me encomendó buscar-

-¿De qué cristales habla?-

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia- y de su mano salió una esfera que lanzó al suelo, se volvió y plana y parecía ser un portal –Oni acaba con esa mocosa odiosa-

-¡¿A quién le dices Mocosa?- me dirigía hacia él para enfrentarlo, pero de ese pequeño portal salió una de esas cosas horrible, casi como un animal a suelto y con furia se dirigió así mí.

-¡Tierra Tiembla!-

-¡Maremoto de Neptuno!- y Oni que venía atacarme se desvaneció al recibir el doble ataque.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-

-Formo parte de una nueva era, Soy Sailor Uranus y entraré en acción-

-Lo mismo digo yo Soy Sailor Neptune y entraré en acción-

-Uranus, Neptune. Llegaron justo a tiempo-

-Y creen que podrán conmigo. Onis vengan y acaben con estás niñas odiosas- en cosas de segundos tres de esos espectro salieron de aquello que parecía un portal, y con un certero golpe Haruka se libero de él para intentar salvar a Mina de las garras de ese tipo quien ya la sostenía del cuello.

-Bien ahora tu me entregaras el cristal de plata-

-No sé de que hablas-

-No me puedes mentir siento una extraña energía en ti, si no tienes el cristal de plata de seguro tendrás el dorado-

-Espada de Uranus ¡Elimina!- con dos de sus dedos, detuvo la espada de Sailor Uranus.

-Esos es todo lo que tiene para darme- con aquellos dos dedos arrojo a Uranus a los pies de Neptune quien me había ayudado a vencer al Oni, que me atacaba.

-¡Oh no Mina!- lentamente la sostuvo del cuello y con el dedo índice apunto a su frente una extraña luz comenzó a salir de el, de pronto Mina comenzó a brillar. Y sin pensarlo dos veces corrí hacía ella para evitar que el nuevo enemigo descubriera su identidad, salte y con mi cuerpo lo empuje, al pararse de un solo golpe me hizo llegar a los brazos de Neptune.

-Niña estúpida- sin soltar a Mina, logre hacer que desaparezca el brillo. Pero nuevamente la apunto con su dedo índice –Ahora el cristal de Plata será mío- de pronto aquel hombre comenzó a caer, soltó a Mina quien cayó en brazos de…

-¡Yaten!- corrimos en dirección a ellos dos mientras un extraño brillo rojo salió de su cuerpo.

-Quien te has creído para lastimar al gran Kaeru, no volverás a ver un nuevo amanecer- se levanto con una ira, dio un gran salto que se perdió en el cielo.

-Al parecer se marcho ¿Te encuentras bien?- fue la pregunta de Yaten a Mina que me hizo quitar la vista del cielo.

-Si gracias, por todos chicos ese tal Kaeru casi descubre mi identidad. Serena el quiere tu cristal y el de la Tierra-

-Debemos protegerte más que antes-

-No te preocupes Haruka, el mismo me descarto como posible portadora del cristal por mi torpeza… ¡Oh no! Mina estás manchando con Sangre a Yaten-

-¿Qué yo qué? Pero si no me hirió- de Pronto miramos al cielo, pero sin alcanzar a reaccionar Kaeru bajo a tal velocidad, que tomo a Yaten y en otro brinco lo alejo de nosotros.

-¡Yateen!- fue el grito angustiado de Mina. Comenzamos a seguirlo hasta que se detuvo y de un certero golpe, dejo inconsciente a Yaten.

-Ahora te mataré, por haber tenido la osadía de lastimarme-

-¡Saeta Llameante de Martes!-

-¡Ataque de hojas de Roble de Júpiter!-

-¡Beso de Amor y belleza de Venus!- no me di ni cuenta cuando las demás chicas llegaron y Mina se transformo pero la combinación de sus poderes logro volver a lastimarlo, en cuanto se puso en posición de atacar a muerte a las chicas, una extraña sombra lo tomo del brazo y le hablo a su oído.

-Volveré por ti estúpido mocoso y por ustedes malditas niñas- fueron sus últimas palabras antes de desaparecer ante nuestros ojos. Corrí donde se encontraba un inconsciente Yaten.

-¡Oh Yaten! Reacciona. No puedes morirte- lloraba con angustia Mina, de pronto comenzó a moverse lentamente.

-Eso no sucederá tan fácilmente- de la impresión Mina lo suelta y cae al piso –Auch veo que la que me quieres matar eres tu-

-Que bueno que te encuentras mejor-

-Si Solo fue un buen golpe, pero no me volveré dejar golpear de esta manera- los ojos de Mina, brillaban ante su salvador. Eso significaba que pronto algo bueno saldría de aquí.

}i{

-Me llamaba su alteza-

-Me han informado que dispusiste a olvidar tu misión Kaeru….-

-Yo lo siento alteza, pero no podía dejarlos sin pagar por haberse atrevido a lastimarme-

-Tus heridas no me interesan, si no los resultados. Y como vas muy lento Ookami te acompañara, sé que ella podrá obtener información que te ayudará a hacer algo bien-

-Pero alteza yo no necesito ayuda…-

-No te pregunte, este planeta insignificante y primitivo no puede hacerme demorar, ¡Que no entiendes que ya espere demasiado tiempo! Ahora lárgate y reúnete con tu compañera quiero resultados-

}i{

-Este nuevo enemigo es más fuerte de lo que imagine-

-Tienes toda la razón, aun no logro entender la negatividad de Setsuna al no querer revelar estos hechos-

-Mamá Michiru, quizás mamá Setsuna solo tenga prohibido decirnos algo más del futuro-

-Puede que tengas la razón- de manera seria le respondía Haruka a nuestra pequeña Hotaru, quien venía llegando de visitar a su papá el profesor Tomoe. De haber sabido que nuevos enemigos había llegado a la tierra, hubiera preferido mantenerla al margen.

-Verdad que si papá Haruka-

-Sea como sea, debemos estar más alertas. Este nuevo enemigo quiere los cristales de nuestros príncipes-

-Por suerte no sabes de los cristales que poseemos cada una de nosotras-

-Creo que pronto nacerá Tokio de Cristal- en cuanto Hotaru termino de pronunciar esas palabras, Haruka detuvo el auto y voltio hacia nuestra pequeña.

-¿De qué hablas Hotaru? Si sabes algo, por favor dinos-

-Solo sé que Tokio de cristal nacerá de las tinieblas que cubrirán la tierra-

-"Por favor ayúdame, debes evitar que el Tokio y el Futuro sufran las tinieblas del desamor…" eso fue lo que dijo Rei que le advirtió su yo del futuro- le comente a las dos, recordando nuestra pasada reunión.

-Demonios, esto se vuelve cada vez más confuso- una Haruka desesperada, golpeo el volante.

-Tranquila, no será la primera vez que luchemos a ciegas. Por ahora sabemos que lo quieren son los cristales, debemos estar más atenta-

-Mamá Michiru, Papá Haruka. Todo saldrá bien, ya estoy acá para ayudarlas-

-Pequeña. Vamos a casa- tan frágil y siempre pensando en ayudar, solo espero no tenga que usar su poder para evitar esas supuestas tinieblas que envolverán al planeta y nuestra utopía.

-Como ustedes digan, yo no tengo sueño aun podríamos ir por algo de comer-

-Jajaja, si Haru vamos llevamos a comer algo delicioso-

-Michiru… porque siempre se salen con la suya. Bien vamos, pero después te llegas a dormir Hotaru, debes ir a terminar el año de clases mañana- un poco de paz en familia no es malo después de una dura batalla.

-Ooh está bien. Solo si me compras después un helado-

}i{

-¡Maldición! maldito muchacho como se atrevió a lastimarme-

-A la pobre ranita, lo lastimaron-

-Cállate y no me llames así, maldita…-

-Cuida tus palabras Kaeru-

-¿Qué haces?-

-Y que imaginas, curarte esa herida se ve fea. Además, debemos planear algo para ganarnos un buen lugar en el imperio de la Reina Aka-

-¡Auch! Cuidado-

-Vaya tienes el aspecto de rudo y frio, pero siente dolor-

-Apresura no estoy de ánimos para hablar, mucho menos para oírte-

}i{

-Al menos Yaten está bien-

-Jajaja, solo fue un buen susto pero vaya que a te desesperaste- Mina se detuvo con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-No sé de que hablas, yo reaccione como todas-

-Jajaja como tu digas Mina. ¡Oh no!-

-¿Qué ocurre? No me digas otra vez volvió ese viejo verde-

-No Mina, mira la hora debería estar en casa para lo de la cena-

-Es cierto ¿Qué harás?-

-No lo sé. Supongo que ya es hora de hacer frente a este lío que yo sola arme-

-Pues…- Mina se detuvo y paro frente de mí, coloco sus manos en mis hombro suspiro y agrego –No te preocupes Serena, con Artemis te enviaré cartas, dulces y te mantendré informada de todo lo que ocurra-

-¡Oh vaya! pensé que me animaría más-

-Jajaja Serena tranquila no pasara. Bien mucha suerte, nos vemos mañana-

-Gracias. Hasta mañana Mina-

Vaya que día y lo mejor bueno no sé si mejor o peor aún no termina, ahora no me quedaba otra que afrontar las consecuencias de mis actos y mis decisiones. Por suerte Seiya llegará a las 9, aun tengo tiempo de decirle la verdad a mí papá y esperar el castigo que me dé.

Unos cuantos pasos y llegaba a mi casa, los cuantos pasos que faltaban para llegar se me hicieron eternos, ya parada fuera del portón simplemente di un suspiro.

-Aquí vamos- busque mi llave en mi bolso, la introduje en la cerradura gire lentamente y así mismo abrí la puerta, de pronto escuche un bullicio que venía desde la sala, me fui acercando lentamente y me percate que era una conversación entre mi papá y alguien más.

-Estuvimos toda la tarde entrenando, para poder ganarle al equipo de softball de tercero…- esa voz…. Esa voz es de…

-Ahora recuerdo ese día, así que por eso llego tan tarde-

-Si aun lo siento, tanto por no haber venido a excusarla, Señor Tsukino- … de Seiya.

-Oh Seiya, simplemente dime Kenji-

-Está bien Kenji, como te seguía diciendo a Bombón le costó mucho, entrenamos duro para demostrarles a los de tercero que éramos una gran dupla-

-Vaya no me imagino a la tonta de mi hermana jugando softball-

-Pues deberías Sammy, le diré a Bombón que un día de estos vayamos todos a jugar un partido de Softball-

-Eso me parece una buena idea Seiya-

-Yo me encargo de preparar el almuerzo-

-Pero Señora Tsukino…-

-No no no, nada de Señora mamá Ikuko-

-Claro, disculpeme mamá Ikuko usted igual debe jugar-

-Jajaja, bueno iré a ver la cena-

Debo estar soñando, mis oídos y mi cabeza no podían dar crédito de lo que estaba escuchando, Seiya llego antes y mis papas parecen encantados con él, pero que es todo esto, quizás uno de esos malvados seres está haciendo esto. Me pellizcaré para saber si no estoy soñando.

-¡Auch! No, no es un sueño-

-¿Serena hija?-

-¡Mamá!-

-Pero que haces aquí escondida, tú sabes que las niñas buenas no andan escuchando detrás de las paredes. Ahora ve a tu cuarto a cambiarte, el joven Seiya te espera-

-Claro… ¿Mamá?-

-Dime-

-Seiya le dijo… bueno no sé… quisiera…quisiera saber si…-

-Ve a tu cuarto y en la mesa aclararemos tus dudas- subí tan rápido como se me fue posible, acomode mis cosas y me cambie, algo raro estaba pasando aquí y debía averiguarlo, por suerte Luna se quedará hoy donde Amy a averiguar sobre el nuevo enemigo. Pero ni siquiera podre hablar con Seiya antes para saber que les dijo a mis papas… sobre todo para que mi papá reaccionara así con él.

-Si listo, un poco de perfume y ya- sé que no era la situación indicada, pero sentía la necesidad de verme bonita para él. Aun cuando quizás hoy sería el último día de verlo. Baje, está vez más calmada con mil preguntas en mi cabeza y otro mil sentimientos en mi corazón –Bien llego la hora-

-Hola papá-

-Serena hija, ¿por qué tardaste tanto? Tu amigo Seiya…-

-¿Amigo?-

-Claro tu amigo o no son amigos- mi papá me miro a mí y luego a él, yo no daba crédito Seiya haya convencido a mi papá que lo viera como un simple amigo después del beso. El rápidamente, se acerco a mí me guiño un ojo y no pude evitar sonrojarme y voltio a ver a mi papá.

-Por supuesto que somos amigos Kenji, de seguro Serena se sorprendió porque como no estás molesto por lo de anoche-

-Claro de seguro es eso. Ya Seiya me aclaro que no te beso en los labios, sino que en la mejilla y que de seguro la noche engaño a los ojos de tu pobre y viejo padre-

-¿No me beso?... digo claro eso mismo quería explicarte anoche, pero bueno que más da eso ahora, si ya está todo aclarado-

-Así es hija tu padre nuevamente exagero las cosas. Ahora a cenar-

-Claro, vamos...- avance disimuladamente y me detuve antes que mis padres me viera y me voltee a ver a Seiya – y tú me debes una explicación Sei…- antes que pudiera terminar Seiya me besó los labios fugazmente. Inmediatamente un sonrojo se apodero de mí.

-Te amo Bombón- me susurro antes de seguir su camino y sentarse al lado de Sammy, yo aun no podía reaccionar, voltee lentamente hacia la mesa, esperando que mis papas no hayan visto nada. Al parecer no.

La velada fue realmente extraña al principio, mis papas en verdad estaban tan convencidos de nuestra "amistad" que ya me sentía mal al saber que les estaba mintiendo, pero bueno no, no lo estoy haciendo Seiya y yo… Seiya y yo solo nos hemos besado y… oh vaya… igual hemos, estado… bueno nosotros.

-Sucede algo hija, de pronto te sonrojaste-

-No mamá como crees jajaja- recién ahora le tomo el peso a todo lo que en pocos días he vivido con Seiya, soy una verdadera inconsciente. Hablaré en cuanto tenga oportunidad con él. La cena y el postre pasaron entre risas y anécdotas.

-Vaya muchachos, quien no los conocieran pensarían que son novios-

-¡Sammy!-

-¿Qué tiene Seiya es más simpático que el Señor ese con el que andas?-

-Hijo, no le hables así a tu hermana, ella ya tiene la capacidad de elegir lo que quiere y no, ser responsable de las decisiones y acciones que hace. Si ella escogió a ese señor, debemos respectarla-

-Papá…-

-Serena hija, tú sabes que como familia siempre te apoyaremos. Mientras nos confíes antes tus decisiones y no enterarnos por terceros- las palabras de mi padre me hicieron sentir miserable, no solo le estaba ahora ocultando lo de Seiya, si no llevaba ya dos años ocultándole que detrás de esta tonta, llorona y berrinchuda hija se encendía Sailor Moon. Ojala algún día me disculpen por ocultarle tantas cosas.

-Tranquila hija tu papá y yo, nunca nos enojaríamos si por alguna razón tuvieras que ocultarnos algo. Solo espero que con el tiempo tengas el valor de saber que como tu madre nunca habrá nada que me decepciones de ti-

-Gracias- no pude contener mis lágrimas, me abrace a mi madre y me impregne de su ahora tan frágil y segura que siempre me daba. Recupere la compostura lentamente, al recordar que Seiya estaba con nosotros.

Siguimos conversando hasta que llego el momento de partir.

-Bueno es tarde y mañana tenemos que hacer un trabajo con Bombón ¿No es cierto?-

-Eeeh… ¿trabajo? Aah si lo había olvidado- no sabía que estaba planeando Seiya, pero era una oportunidad de saber que era lo que había pasado antes de mi llegada.

-Bien, Buenas noches y muchas gracias por todo, nos vemos mañana Bombón. Y Sammy el domingo vengo por ti para jugar baloncesto.-

-Claro nos vemos Seiya…-

-Gracias muchacho por aceptar nuestra invitación, nos vemos pronto-

-Gracias a usted Kenji y a usted mamá Ikuko todo lo que hizo estuvo delicioso-

-No es nada Seiya, nos vemos pronto-

Y así se acaba este día tan estresante, aun no podía creer todo lo que pase hoy, el enemigo, luego esto que le habrá dicho a mi papá para que se comportará así bueno tendré que esperar hasta mañana. Subí a mi pieza y ya estaba lista para acostarme cuando, sentí un pequeño ruidito proveniente de mi balcón. Me dirigí hacia ella y cuando la abrí, solo encontré una nota:

"Disculpa si te molesto cualquier cosas que paso el día de hoy,

Pero fue lo mejor sobre todo para ti, mi dulce Bombón, no

Te olvides de lo que te susurre, besos

Seiya"

-Seiya... pensé que vendrías, personalmente a decírmelo-

}i{

Al parecer si fue buena idea quedarme a ver si Bombón leía mi nota, se veía tan dulce en su pijama rosa, pero cuando la escuche pedir mi presencia solo hice lo que mi corazón dicto, Salí de mi escondite y me acerque a ella.

-¿Me disculpas?-

-¡Seiya!-

-Shuuu Bombón, silencio. Si tus padres me ven aquí mi imagen de buen Amigo será manchada-

-Jajaja tonto. Pero dime ¿Cómo lo hiciste?-

**Flashback**

No podía dar crédito de lo que el papá de Bombón me estaba pidiendo.

-Supongo que me entendió ¿o no?-

-Si claro Señor, por su hija haría lo que fuera-

-Eso que le falta a ese señor y que veo que a ti te sobra, es lo que me hace saber que eres tu quien merece el corazón de mi hija. Te apoyaré y aceptaré tus visitas, siempre y cuando no la lastimes, fueron muchas las veces que la vi mal por culpa de ese novio anónimo, por eso se que lo q hago y te pido, es lo correcto-

-Confié en mí- quería saltar, reír gritarle al mundo que el papá de mi Bombón, me dio permiso para cortejarla, de poder conquistarla. No lo defraudaré

**Fin flashback**

-Un mago no cuenta sus secretos-

-Lo sabía hechizaste a mi papas-

-Jajaja Bombón como crees, no simplemente me adelante y aclare las cosas para quitarte un gran peso-

-¡Oh Seiya! Disculpa por hacerte pasar esto, no te mereces que te tenga así entre la oscuridad de la noche, como unos…-

-¿Amantes?-

-Si…- me afirmo cabizbaja, entendía su pesar. No sabía como hacerla sentir mejor hasta que Taiki se hizo presente a mi cabeza. Tome su mentón y la miré a los ojos.

-Los grandes amores de la historia mi amado Bombón fueron amantes. No siempre esa palabra tiene que sonar feo. Menos cuando solo un compromiso los une-

-Seiya…discúlpame- unas lágrimas que acongojaron mi alma, no quería que llorar menos por mi culpa. Aproveche la cercanía que teníamos y lentamente tome sus labios con los míos, debía hacerlo no soportaba que por mi culpa ella estuviera confundida. Fue un beso colmado de nuevas sensaciones, debía ser fuerte, debía hacerlo por ella. Si el destino se burlo en mi cara, no podía darme por vencido. Quizás solo quizás… lentamente fui deteniendo ese beso, ese beso que ahora iba destruyendo mi alma.

-Si te hubieses conocído antes, no estaríamos así-

-Seiya yo…-

-Cuídate Bombón- tome su mano y la coloque sobre mi pecho, a la altura donde ahora mi corazón lloraba. –Y no olvides que estos latidos son y serán solo tuyos-

-No Seiya… ¿Por qué hablas así? ¿Por qué me dices eso?-

-No quiero que por mi culpa te sienta mal, es mejor así- una lágrimas más pronunciadas se desprendieron de eso ojos – no llores, mírame yo estaré esperando por ti, cuando no sientas tus manos atadas a un destino y tu corazón a un hombre… un hombre que no soy yo, búscame este corazón seguira latiendo por ti-

-Discúlpame Seiya, por favor discúlpame-

-No tengo anda que disculparte. No olvides nuestra estrella, cuando ese día llegue te esperaré en aquella estrella, donde tuve la bendición de besar tus labios por primera vez- ya no soportaba más estar allí, era lo mejor, no podía equivocarme de esta decisión, no podía permitir que mi Bombón se sintiera una mala mujer o que alguien pensara que ella es infiel y desleal. Me aleje de ella y por más que lo quise evitar una lágrimas traicioneras escaparon de mis ojos. –Hasta el lunes en clases Bombón- y sin esperar a que me digiera algo me transforme en una estrella y me fui hacia el lugar donde nos besamos por primera vez.

-Seiya- fue lo último que sus labios pronunciaron, antes de perderme en la infinidad del espacio.

Que importaba ahora si moría, si tuve la fortuna de sentir sus labios, sus caricias, su corazón latiendo por mí. No podía ser egoísta, no podía permitirle que nos volvamos amantes, yo no quería ser una sombra toda la vida y mucho menos fallarle al papá de Bombón.

}i{

-Seiya, no…- mis lágrimas y el dolor que sentía en mi pecho, era diferente a cuando Darien termino conmigo, simplemente sentí que algo en mí se fue con él, este día no podía terminar peor, de lo que comenzó y de lo que llevamos pasando, entre el enemigo y mi irresponsable actitud con Seiya.

-Debo ser fuerte, debo aclarar mi corazón…- y este era la mejor forma. –Discúlpenme Darien… Seiya- me acomode en mi cama y lloré…lloré como hace días no lo hacía, sentí perder las fuerzas, sentí pesados mis ojos…y después… después simplemente paz –Seiya-

_Continuará…_

}i{

}i{

**:*~°..:~.°….Polvo de Estrellas….°.~:..°~*:**

}i{

}i{

**Paola Alexandra:** gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer mi fic y como vez esto varia de bueno a malo de malo a bueno. Espero no me abandones y sigas por acá leyendo de esta historia. Y me acompañes hasta el final.

**Minafan:** Gracias por escribir, a ver si el otro capítulo lo dedico a Mina y Yaten. Y bueno si no quiere o no tiene tiempo de dejar review no importa. Espero me acompañes hasta el final de la Historia.


	13. Contigo, pero sin ti Parte I

**Disclaimer: "Los personajes nombrados en esta historia son propiedad de la Srta. Naoko Takeuchi. Está historia es escrita solo por entretención sin fines de lucro"**

}i{

}i{

Siempre una palabra alienta e inspira.

Gracias por el apoyo y por tan bellos Reviews.

E igual gracias por aquellas silenciosas lectoras.

}i{

}i{

**Capítulo XIII**

**Contigo, pero sin ti**

**Parte I**

**Descubriéndote. **

}i{

El sol de la mañana se adentraba traviesamente con uno de sus rayos al dormitorio como una suave caricia que me causaba un cosquilleo en mi rostro, estaba cansando no quería despertar aun. Me aferre a su frágil cuerpo, temeroso de que tan cálido lugar se me fuera arrebatado, me sentía como un niño débil y desprotegió que aferrado en su cintura, como un enfermo terminal que dependía de ella para poder seguir con vida. Nunca imagine que antes de este viaje que tanto añoré, mi alma enfermaría y que ahora la única medicina que tenía para sentirme vivo, amado estaba a mi lado.

El aroma de su piel llenaba cada uno de mis sentidos, lentamente la sentí revolverse entre mis brazos, aun cuando el cansancio me había derrotado abrí pesadamente mis ojos para encontrarme con su perfecto rostro, tan suave, tan radiante. Hace cinco meses que deje mi pasado y mi futuro en Tokio y hace solos unos días que me deje llevar por esta mujer que ahora se revuelve en mis brazos, me deje llevar por lo que dicto mi corazón. Está compañía me parecía perfecta, este lugar, este momento.

De pronto el ruido del teléfono me saco de mis pensamientos, el cansancio de una ardua semana de trabajo me impidió levantarme, ella simplemente te acurruco más entre mis brazos. Por suerte la contestadora me evitaría salir de mi refugio.

"Habla Darien Chiba en estos momentos no me encuentro, por favor deje su mensaje y le devolveré la llamada. Gracias" piiiiii.

-Señor Chiba, habla el doctor Park necesito verlo con urgencia a usted y la señorita Yagi, a quien últimamente no logro localizar en su casa, haber si usted tiene mejor suerte que yo. Bien los espero a las 9.30 a.m. en mi oficina en el ala norte de la universidad. Hasta pronto-

En cuanto su llamada termino no dude en buscar con mi vista el reloj que tenía sobre la mesa de noche, ya eran las 8.15. Era hora de abandonar mi paraíso personal.

-¿Qué será lo que desea hablar con nosotros Darien?-

-No sé, hemos entregado los informe de nuestro proyecto a tiempo incluso con anticipación, los avanzas han sido lentos, pero han sido realmente significativos-

-Bueno que se le puede pedir a alguien tan dedicado como tú y tan profesional como yo-

-De eso no me cabe duda, eres muy profesional- me acerque a ella y sin aviso la besé y ella no dudo ni un segundo en responder, con sus brazos se aferro a mi cuello mientras nos acomodábamos en la cama, mis manos jugaron delineando su bello cuerpo y ella paseo libre por mi espalda. Mis besos comenzaron a descender por su cuello. Ella me detuvo, lentamente.

-Me encanta despertar cada mañana así en tus brazos, con tus besos…-

-A mí también Kaori, has devuelto a mi alma la esperanza de…- ella coloco sus delicados dedos en mis labios.

-Tú sabes que entre nosotros no son necesarias las palabras- nuevamente se aproximo a mí y me dio un beso… este era un beso totalmente diferente a los que llevamos compartiendo hace algunas semanas. Y me gusto tanto como todos los otros. –Será mejor que nos levantemos, hoy hay que reunirnos con el doctor Park y luego me debes una invitación al cine-

-Como tú quieras… Kaori- ese beso me dejo con una sensación de necesidad por ella, rápidamente se alejo de mí y yo aun podía sentir el calor de sus besos. No quería que ese calor se perdiera de mis labios.

}i{

Una vez más las malas noches habían regresado a mi vida, como aquellas que pase hace ya en Kinmoku meses atrás, donde lo único que hacía era pensar en ti Bombón y en estos sentimientos que hoy me vuelven a dañar. Aun seguía revolviéndome entre mis sabanas, pensando en la despedida de anoche e intentando recordar el momento en que regrese de esa estrella hasta mi dormitorio. Por más que quisiera olvidar tus ojos confusos, no podía cada vez que mis ojos lograban cerrarse solo podía ver esa duda en ti que lastimaba mi alma, necesitaba despejar mi golpeado corazón y eso hice deje que todo el dolor huyera de mi cuerpo, me dolía tanto saber que a pesar de tener los besos y las caricias de Bombón, aun no lograba tener completamente su corazón para mí.

Y eso me hacía sentir miserable, como podría un simple caballero luchar por el amor de una princesa, no podía contra ese amor que venía desde vidas anteriores. Pero Taiki tenía razón, el pasada era algo que no podía repetirse, nadie podría vivir los mismo pasos del ayer no sin tener el mismo final.

-Bombón…- entre un pesado y doloroso suspiro la nombre, la llame la necesitaba en mí vida, necesitaba tenerla a mi lado. Mi mirada se perdido en el techo blanco sobre mí y mis ojos se inundaron, dejando escapar aquella lágrimas que había retenido, de alguna forma debía mitigar este dolor. El lunes la volvería a enfrentar, el lunes volvería a ver sus ojos dudoso y yo… -Yo solo seguiré como el más estúpido de los hombres enamorado de ti- un nudo se apodero de mi garganta y un sollozo pesar huyo sin permiso de mi alma, nunca imagine que besarla, tenerla en mis brazos y después dejarla sería más doloroso que nunca haberla tenido y ser solamente uno más de sus amigos. Llegará el lunes y seguiré siendo solo tu amigo Bombón… hasta que decidas encontrarme en aquella estrella que fue testigo de nuestro primer beso.

Cerré mis ojos y divague hasta aquella estrella, hasta aquel sillón solo para recordar el olor de cuerpo y el sabor de tus besos, se que los recuerdo parecían tortura para mi desconsolado corazón, pero necesitaba tenerla aunque sea en recuerdo. Y así me fui perdiendo en los recuerdos del ayer…

-Bombón…-

}i{

-¡Serena! Nuevamente despierta temprano. Me gusta saber que se te está haciendo costumbre-

-Claro- ojala fuera eso Luna, pero lo de anoche con Seiya, me había dejado una sensación de vacío que no lograba explicar. Cuando descubrí en Seiya al hombre y deje de ver al amigo que tuve durante la ausencia de Darien, el ya no sé encontraba a mi lado, estaba en su planeta. Por su inevitable ausencia y falta de comunicación por aquella distancia, intente de todas las formas posible sacar ese extraño sentimiento que albergaba en mí, intente volver a recuperar ese amor del pasado en Darien, le prometí esperarlo, recordé ese destino, recordé a Tokio de Cristal, a Rini y me dije a mi misma, que cueste lo que cueste olvidaría cualquier sentimiento ajeno a todo lo anteriormente nombrado.

-Vaya, hasta silenciosa te has vuelto Serena. Creo que está madurando y eso habla muy bien de ti- Pero regreso. Regresaste Seiya, regresaste justo cuando había decidió olvidarte, cuando había hecho una promesa, cuando el futuro me esperaba allí a tan solo metros de nosotros. Y todo mi débil intento se esfumo, olvide todo, todo por querer conocer el sabor de tus labios, la sensación de tus caricias. Me basta tan solo con recordar esos breves momentos para que mis ojos se cristalizaran.

-Serena ¿estás bien?- pero el remordimiento no me deja estar a tu lado, no me deja besarte con libertad, sentir tu cuerpo con libertad. Sé que mi madre dijo que el destino no estaba escrito, que aunque Plut me enseño aquel futuro. Los eventos sucedidos pudieron haberla cambiado…

-¡Auch! Luna- Un fuerte dolor en mi pierna de trajo de vuelta a mi dormitorio. Luna había clavado sus uñas en ella para llamar mi atención que no dejaba de pensar en todo esto que es tan confuso.

-Discúlpame Serena, pero te estaba hablando y no me respondías. ¿Qué ocurre contigo?-

-Nada Luna, lo siento. Solo estaba pensando sobre… eeh bueno… muchas cosas… solo eso- vaya mientras me reconfortaba la pierna no logre inventar nada mejor.

-Vaya y yo pensé que habías cambiado, que estabas a un paso de madurar. Dispuesta a luchar contra el nuevo enemigo pero sobre todo a luchar por lo que te demanda el corazón-

-Luna…-

-A veces, hablas dormida- sentí que mis mejillas se comenzaron a arder y tornarse rojas de la vergüenza, vaya saber alguien que cosas digo dormida…-Por más que las primeras noche pensé que quizás solo estabas confundida, pero los vi anoche vi el beso, vi la confusión en ti…-

-Yo… Luna… lo siento- y yo que pensé que andaba con Artemis. Como no me di cuenta que estaba ella aquí.

-Serena. Muchas de nosotras sabemos que haber conocido el futuro no estuvo bien, pues hora vivimos pensando en caminos que aun no ha sido realmente trazado, sin conocer que es lo que había antes del nacimiento de esta utopía…-

-Luna…-

-Yo estaré siempre de tu lado, sea cual sea tu decisión. Pero debes tener claro que si tus sentimientos se deciden por Seiya, deber primero que nada hablar con Darien y después con los demás-

-Tienes razón Luna, debo tomar una decisión. Debo hablar con Darien, solo que está lejanía…-

-Serena. Llámalo, no esperes que pasen más meses para hacerle saber tus sentimientos. Veme a mí yo jamás pensé que Art… digo vivir esta nueva vida lejos de la luna, de la realeza iba a poder conllevarlo y ya me ves, en convivencia con tu familia, con Sammy que bueno me odiaba antes…- un cambio de palabras nerviosas me saco mí primera sonrisa del día.

-Jajaja está bien, tienes razón. Dame esté fin de semana para aclarar mis dudas, dejaré que sea mi corazón quien me dé la respuesta y no la obligación que siento por ese futuro que aun no llega-

-Así se habla Serena- haber tenido está pequeña conversación con Luna, había subido mis ánimos, ahora solo me quedaba poner todo en una balanza y escuchar a mi corazón. Lo único que a pesar de todo inquietaba y entristecía mi alma era esa pequeña fastidiosa de Rini, sabía que cualquiera fuera mi decisión le afectaría de cualquier forma.

Decidí levantarme, una ducha sería bueno para ir aclarando de apoco todo este embrollo de emociones, recuerdo y nuevas sensaciones.

}i{

-¡Ah soy un estúpido! ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando acepte está idiotez- las palabras de Kino… digo Lita, no dejaban de darme vuelta. Y los consejos que me dio su novio me inquietaban aun más –No mejor no hago está estupidez, yo…- me sentía realmente enojado y molesto conmigo mismo, como había aceptado hacer esto cuando nunca había hecho algo así.

**Flashback**

-Oye Kou-

-¿Qué quieres Ohio? ¿Otro golpe quizás?-

-Solo quería decirte, que te guste o no Mina será la tonta que me haga ganar la apuesta, te guste a ti o no- sentí la sangre hervir al escuchar eso.

-Pero que te crees…-

-¡Yaten!-

-Hasta Pronto Kou, cuando tenga a Aino entre mis brazos le enviaré tus cariños. Aunque de seguro hago que ni se acuerde de tu nombre-

-¿Yaten?-

-¡¿Qué quieres Kino?- estúpida mujer, me interrumpió el haberle partido la cara a este imbécil.

-Vamos tenemos que planear algo, no quiero que Mina salga más lastimada ¿supongo que tu tampoco?

**Fin flashback**

¡Demonios! ¿Por qué tenías que salir con ese imbécil? Bien lo intentaré, pero si no resulta no pienso insistir. Nunca podré ser como ese fanfarrón de Seiya y sus cursilerías.

-Vaya, veo que no soy el único que sufre-

-Cállate Seiya, no molestes-

-Veo que te levantaste de buen ánimo, hermanito- no seguí escuchando las idioteces de Seiya, tome mis cosas, las llaves del auto y la dirección que me dejo Lita. Era ahora o nunca.

}i{

-¿Mina? ¿Estás aquí? Nadie responde... ¡Oh no se fue! ¿Qué le diré a Lita?-

-¿Qué eso que le tienes que decir a Lita Artemis?- en cuanto oí su voz, me quede estático del pánico, ¿Ahora qué le digo?

-Mina, no me asustes de esa manera- intente disimular que no había oído su anterior pregunta -Jajaja, pues ¿Dónde estabas?-

-En el baño terminando de alistarme para ir a ver a Kaito. Pero no me respondiste. Dime ¿Qué tengo que ver yo en lo que tienes que decirle a Lita?-

-Eeeh…- Que le digo, no se me ocurre nada…"la nota" lo había olvidado con el susto –Bueno lo que sucede es que Lita me vino a dejar está nota para ti y como me dijo que era de suma importancia que la recibieras, me asuste al no verte- vaya que era fácil, ahora espero que no sé de cuenta de la letra.

-¿Nota? Vaya esto sí que es extraño ¿De quién será?-

}i{

Cuando Artemis me entrego aquella nota, tuve una extraña sensación y de hecho me parecía extraño, por un momento mi mente pensó que podría ser de... -¿Kaito?- de seguro era para suspender nuestra cita, quizás está era la oportunidad que tenía para evitar ese fin de semana a sola con él, no tenía porque sentirme extraña, desdoble la pequeña hoja:

"Querida Mina, nos juntaremos en el parque a la salida sur de la ciudad. Tuve un inconveniente con el primer lugar que te dije, pero estoy seguro que disfrutaremos este fin de semana. Nos vemos Kaito Ohio"

-¿Qué sucede Mina?-

-Kaito me envió esta nota, para avisarme que no iremos a las cabañas, sino a otro lugar. Ahora me cito más lejos. Y…-

-Supongo que iras y la pasar bien…-

-Lo haría si mi corazón no fuera tan terco de querer al hombre que menos sabe que existo. Además, ayer hable con Serena y quede de aclarar las cosas con Kaito, me iré a disculpar….-

-¡¿Nooo?-

-Artemis ¿Qué sucede contigo? ¿Por qué gritas?-

-jajaja, lo siento Mina, pero pensé que lo que más querías en esta vida era tener una cita, está es una gran oportunidad. Deberías darte una oportunidad para sentirte amada-

-Bueno si, en eso tienes razón pero no es con él con quiero una cita, donde pueda pasar todo el fin de semana. Artemis, quiero luchar por lo que mi corazón me pide y no es Kaito, no veo porque tenga que ir con él-

-Está bien Mina, en eso tienes razón. Pensé que con esa idea de los celos ya lo tendrías a tus pies - ¿Qué le digo? no sé me ocurre nada –Pero no te desanimes, ya encontraremos otra forma de llamar su atención. Por hoy deberías alistar tus mejores prendas e ir y pasarla bien con Kaito – "por favor que acepte ir, vamos Mina debes ir está es tu oportunidad, algo se me tiene que ocurrir para que vaya"

-Mmm no lo sé Artemis. Sinceramente, creo que no debería ir. Kaito es como un amigo y no quiero que él piense que yo y él…-

-¡Ya sé!, porque mejor no vas Mina y aprovechas que Kaito es hombre y que lo consideras tu amigo para pedirle consejos para ver como robarle el corazón a Yaten o que te diga que cosas le gustan y no a los hombres- Me quede pensando muy seriamente en las palabras de Artemis, de cierta forma debía luchar contra esa corriente llamada Yaten Kou, pero sin saber a que me enfrentaba. No era malo intentar saber como piensan los hombre. No debo imaginar cosas donde no las hay, le deje muy claro mis sentimientos, no creo que el aun piense que podría pasar algo entre nosotros.

-Vaya Artemis, no había pensado en eso…-

-Además deberías llevar tus cosas por si acaso y si ves que las cosas no está bien te devuelve-

-Tienes razón, Jajaja. Como no lo pensé antes. Gracias Artemis, me has dado una gran idea…La Gran Mina Aino, luchará por el amor, pero está vez mi armas serán más solida-

-Bien, ahora termina de arreglar tus cosas o llegarás tarde-

-Es idea mía o lo único que quieres es que salga de casa-

-¡YO! Como crees eso Mina, solo quiero que seas feliz-

-Está Bien Artemis te creeré, Gracias. Bien me apresuraré- Artemis tenía razón, si quería luchar por Yaten debía saber que necesito para hacerlo y quien mejor para eso que Kaito, lo estimo como amigo, además es hombre estoy segura que si le pedio su ayuda me la dará. –Debo reconocer que para ser gato, sabes mucho más que yo en estas cosas del amor, ahora solo falta aplicar todos estos conocimientos románticos con Luna, estoy segura que caerá rendida a tus encantos-

-¡Mina!-

-Vamos Artemis que no te pena, la Diosa del Amor Mina Aino puede distinguir el amor en cualquier partes…incluso en los gatos. Jajaja-

}i{

Toda una maldita eternidad esperando poder volver a apoderarme del universo y sentarme en mi trono como la dueña absoluta y sin embargo estoy escondida en este maldito planeta primitivo, con estos estúpidos lacayos no habían traído ninguna victoria de sus misiones. Mi paciencia se estaba agotando,

-Espero que si han traído sus inútiles presencias ante mí es porque ya tiene algo de todo lo que les he pedido ¿O me equivoco?- Ver sus estúpidas caras y ese sudor helado como sus miradas y corazones no podía significar otra cosa más que nuevamente habían fallado como todas las veces anteriores, mi paciencia estaba alcanzando sus límites máximos.

-Su majestad…-

-Al fin uno de ustedes se molestará en decirme que es lo que está ocurriendo-

-Bueno, nosotros hemos intentado…-

-Así que solo han "intentado"….-

-Bueno…nosotros… la verdad es… - comenzaba a sentir que algo me comenzaba a quemar por dentro, pero ni siquiera me detuve averiguar que era, en cosas de segundo avance hacia el imbécil que me estaba dirigiendo la palabra con mi espada en mis manos solo faltaba la estocada final para acabar con ese inútil Kitsune. –Por… favor… su… su…. Majestad…-

-Y aun así a poco minutos de morir te atreves a pedirme Por favor maldita rata…- ya no quería seguir escuchando, no me importaba sacrificar al más rápido e intrépido de mis súbitos, solo necesitaba saciar el placer de ver la sangre de un inútil correr a mis pies. No quería volver a esos ojos llenos de estupidez.

-Su alteza, yo sé como acabar con todos al mismos tiempo- en cuanto oí esa palabras aleje mi espada del cuello de Kitsune y la mire a ella, quería respuesta.

-Habla Ookami-

-Yo sé… yo tengo un plan-

-Y que esperas para decírmelo estúpida mujer-

-Infiltrarnos-

-¿"Infiltrarse"?-

-Así es su majestad… yo sé como podremos encontrarlas y sobre todo dar con esos caballeros- que tan real podrían ser sus palabras, ya habían abusado de mi paciencia. ¿Cómo saber si darles de nuevo mi confianza realmente traería los resultados que tanto he buscado?

-Soy toda oídos. Pero si tu plan no resulta no dudaré en vaciar hasta la última gota de sangre de sus asquerosas venas ¿Me entendieron?- me dirigí con la misma rapidez hacia mi trono a escuchar el plan de esa mujer, que se atrevió a interrumpir la muerte de Kitsune.

}i{

No recuerdo en que momento olvide que Aino era tan impuntual, no sabía que hacer los nervios y el arrepentimientos eran una pésima combinación, pero debía hacerlo, debía saber que se sentía siquiera intentarlo.

-¡Maldición! ¿Por qué demora tanto?- si Andrew me había hecho practicar algún discurso ridículo como el que seguramente le debe decir a Lita, a estas alturas ya se me había olvidado en su totalidad. Solo quería que llegue y poder intentar hablar. Y que no ocurra nada como aquella vez…

**Flashback**

Si no hubieses decidido entrar al Crown jamás me hubiese atrevido siquiera a intentar hablar con Aino, mientras los chicos aun hablaban del nuevo enemigo y las premoniciones, me escabullí para esperarla afuera de los baños. La vi salir del baño, está era mi oportunidad de explicarle él porque a veces soy tan poco amigable. El asombro dibujado en su rostro provoco una extraña y desconocida sensación en mi pecho, por un momento se veía tan frágil que parecía que se iba a romper si siquiera intentaba tocarla, para hacerla reaccionar de su asombro.

-Yaten-

-Mina-

-Jajaja- Por más que intente esconder mi sonrisa no pude evitar, el sonrojo que se apodero de su rostro y lo avergonzada que se veía, dejaba de lado a cualquier Aino que conocí antes, aquella que nos seguía a cada sesión fotográfica, concierto o lo que fuera.

–Habla tu primero, por favor Mina-

-Yaten yo…-

-¡Mina! Al fin te encuentro…- en cuanto oí su patética voz de este tipo, el estomago se me revolvió, como pude ser tan tonto, nunca debí escuchar al cursi de Seiya con sus letritas de amor, en que estaba pensando.

-Kaito yo ahora…- para que seguir esperando, ella hace rato había tomado una decisión, aunque me disgustará yo mismo la había causado. Yo la aleje, por no saber ni entender esto que siento.

-No lo hagas esperar Aino- el asco fue más fuerte, me retiré sin mirar atrás, sin pensarlo ni mucho menos esperarla. Regrese a la mensa donde estaban los demás antes de que me pudiera sentar, pude ver como Aino tomo sus cosas y se fue.

**Fin flashback**

Esta vez no habrá Kaito, solo los dos. Debo hacerlo bien, puedo hacerlo. Mire mi reloj ¡¿Qué? Una hora y todavía no llegaba que le pasa a esta mujer, ¿En qué mundo vive?

-Al parecer no le importaba tanta Ohio- La impaciencia se estaba apoderando de mí.

–Al parecer no vendrá. Por lo menos tengo la certeza que no estarás con él-

Di media vuelta para marcharme, cuando algo dentro de mí me hizo voltear a ver una vez más, antes de marcharme, cuando de pronto la vi entre varios niños y familias que a esa hora ya llegaban a este parque. Venía radiante su cabellera se mecía como acaricias sobre su espalda en cada movimiento de su andar, el sol que a esta ahora era mucho más pronunciado hacia que brillará como una verdadera diosa que había bajado a la tierra brindar su belleza. Como tuve que esperar a que otro idiota se interesara en ella para darme cuenta que si realmente no hago nada la perderé sin siquiera dar una pelea digna. Su vestido naranja se abrazaba a su fina cintura y baila en cada paso, ¿Cómo puede ser tan bella?

-Señor, debería cerrar la boca le pueden entrar alguna mosca… jajaja- mire al niño que me hablo entre risas con incredulidad, pero tenía razón un sonrojos molesto se apodero de mi rostro. Quite mi mirada de aquel niño que seguía burlándose de mí y nuevamente fije mi mirada en ella, al parecer estaba buscándolo ¿Cuál será tu reacción cuando me veas a mí en vez de él? Cuando decidí acercármele a ella mis piernas simplemente no se estaban ayudando en nada, por más que quería moverlas para acudir a su encuentro, no podía. No dejaba de cuestionarme lo ciego que uno puede ser por ser un tanto terco y obstinado, pero ahí estaba ella tan o más bella que ayer. Me sentía el idiota más idiota del mundo. Bueno no más que Seiya, pero si él alguna vez ha sentido esto por Tsukino ¿Quién soy ahora yo para cuestionarlo?

-Por tenías que venir así tan bella, ¿De dónde sacaré las palabras y el valor para hablarte?- esto está mal necesitaba relajarme, si no las palabras no iban a salir como las tenía planeado.

}i{

Quizás venir con este vestido no fue la mejor idea, en que momento se me ocurrió pedirle consejos a Artemis. Por suerte el día acompañaba perfectamente este lindo vestido. Busque entre la gente que ya a esta hora se encontraba en el parque a Kaito, pero nada que lograba encontrarlo, quizás se canso de esperar, después de todo, haberme equivocado de bus, solo ayudo que me retrasará más de lo debido, bueno esa no puede ser otra señal más que para regresarme a casa y llamar a Serena quizás para hacer algo, quizás podríamos ir a visitar a Rei.

-Disculpe señorita, ¿usted sabe dónde está mi mamá?- ¿Señorita? Me dijo Señorita.

-Oh pequeña la verdad no sé como es tu mami pero si gusta podría ayudarte a buscarla- si no me iba a reunir con Kaito al parecer, podría ayudar a está indefensa niña.

-Gracias…- antes de que yo pudiera decir algo más ella me tomo de la mano. Y comenzamos el recorrido por el parque buscando a su mamá, la verdad no es que hubiera mucha gente, pero no sabía como era ella.

-Y bien ¿Cómo es tu mamá?... ¿De qué color es su cabellos, sus ojos?... ¿Qué ropa traía?- necesitaba saber como era para poder realmente ayudarla

-Eeh bueno… mi mamá, es más bonita que usted y llevaba un…-

-¡Más bonita que yo….!- pero que se ha creído está niña, después que me ofrecí a ayudarle.

-¡Katsu!-

-¡Mami!-

-Muchas gracias por cuidar de mi pequeña-

-No es nada cuídate, Katsu-

-Si como diga- vaya que le ocurre a los niños de hoy. Vaya no fue mucho rato pero con el sol y el calor de verdad necesito un descanso, busque donde poder sentarme y lo único que logre ver fue un columpio alejado del lugar, me encamine esperando refrescarme algo para luego irme de regreso a mi casa. Mire mi reloj y noté que ya había avanzado más de la cuenta. Comencé a mecerme despacio, cuando de pronto sentí que alguien estaba detrás de mí. Vaya quizás sea el enemigo. Me detuve lo más disimuladamente, para buscar en mi bolso mi pluma transformador. ¡Oh no! En que estaba pensando realmente al haber metido tantas cosas en él ¿Dónde lo deje?, mientras batallaba con mi bolso para encontrar mi pluma, siento que aquel individuo se siente en el columpio junto a mí. ¡Oh vaya! ¿Por qué cuando más te necesito te escondes?

-Ya estarías muerta, con todo lo que te demoras en encontrar tu pluma- Esa voz… esa voz no…. No podía ser, deje mi intento frustrado de buscar mi pluma, para levantar lentamente mi rostro y mirar hacia mi costado izquierdo. Debo estar realmente loca estar escuchando su voz, cuando al fin termine de girar mi rostro no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían.

-Ya…Ya… Yaten…- es él aquí, sentado a mi lado mirando hacia el frente con su bello perfil y sus cabellos que lucían aun más radiante con el sol, un pantalón de vestir gris y una camisa blanca, que lo hacía lucir elegante pero era tan casual como este encuentro.

-Si no cierras la boca se te puede meter una mosca…- en cuanto lo dijo un sonrojo se apoderó de mi rostros, cerré mi boca y trague saliva para devolverle la humedad mi boca.

-¿Có… cómo me… me vistas?- si ¿cómo lo hizo, si no me ha mirado en todo estos segundo que llevo mirándolo.

-Jajaja…- ¡ah debo estar realmente loca! Se está riendo, no sé debe estar burlando de mí, está bien que quiero jugármela, pero no quiero que nadie pisotee mi dignidad, tome firmemente mi bolso, detuve el leve movimiento que aun tenía el columpio y me puse de pie. Ni siquiera lo mire, no le dije nada en cuanto intente dar mi primer paso, el tomo mi muñeca –Disculpa no me estaba riendo de ti. No te vayas- ¡¿Qué? Sentí que mi corazón latía tan rápido que parecía que me iba a dar algo ahí mismo, mis piernas comenzaron a temblar, ni siquiera conteste me senté de nuevo en el columpio, cuando intente calmar el asombro y los nervios de lo que Yaten dijo. Lo cuestione.

-Quieres que me quede para que te burles de mi y que Kaito me dejo plantada-

-Por supuesto que no, ni siquiera me interesa lo que haga o deje de hacer Kaito-

-Entonces cual es la idea de este encuentro casual-

-Hablar-

-¿Hablar? Jajaja…..-

-¿Por qué te ríes?-

-Y ¿Por qué va hacer? Yaten, llegaste hace casi ya un par de meses, no me miras, me ignoras, no me diriges ni siquiera una sola mirada, bueno salvo aquella vez…pero ¿Qué pretendes? que ahora nos sentemos a "Hablar". Debo estar soñando o tú debe estar loco-

-Quizás son las dos cosas-

-¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres?-

-No lo sé-

-Claro, muy bien. Así que no sabes- sin siquiera mirarme me negaste con tu cabeza que estaba en un punto fijo. Un breve silencio se hizo entre nosotros de nuevo, pero este me pareció realmente el más largo, el no decía nada, yo no sabía que decir.

-Será mejor que me vaya- fue lo único que atine a decir, si íbamos a estar acá en silencio sin decir nos nada, después que me pido "hablar".

-Eres muy preguntona-

-¿Preguntona? ¿De qué hablas?-

-La niña que ayudaste, no te pudo dar mucha información pues la llenaste a preguntas-

-Me estabas espiando-

-No-

-¿Entonces como lo sabes?-

-Se lo escuche decir a su mamá- niña mal agradecida, pero ¿Quién se cree? Todavía y que ayude.

-Bien… bueno… creo que ahora si me iré-

-No lo hagas. Mejor te parece ¿y vamos almorzar?-

-Me… me… me estas… invitando… a…-

-No es lo que piensas, solo no quiero comer solo. Mis hermanos están ocupado Seiya, llorando por Tsukino y Taiki poniéndose al día para regresar a clases junto a Mizuno-

-¿Seiya sufriendo?-

-¿Bueno me acompañas?-

-Primero responde ¿Qué paso entre Seiya y Serena?-

-Si quiere saber tendrás que ir almorzar conmigo-

-¡Tonto!- fue lo único que atine a decir al darme cuenta de su poca sutileza con la que me invito a comer solo porque no tenía compañía, si quiera por un interés en mí. Vi como él se puso de pie y avanzo unos cuantos metros dejándome atrás –Y más encima no tiene nada de caballeroso, ni siquiera espera que este a su lado- murmuré mientras colocaba el pasante del bolso sobre mi hombro, cuando de pronto una sobra me tapo el sol, levante mi mirada para verlo a él.

-Estás listas- fueran las únicas dos palabras que dijo antes de extenderme su mano para que me coloque de pie, definitivamente este no era el Yaten hostil e hiriente de otras veces. Y esto realmente me estaba comenzando a dar miedo. No quería arriesgarme a un desprecio más por lo que desistí de tomar su mano.

-Ok. Acaso te golpeaste en la cabeza…-

-¿Qué?-

-¡Ya sé! De seguro algún extraterrestre entro en la noche en tu habitación y ahora tiene poseído tu cuerpo. Ya te descubrí, sal del cuerpo del gruñón, hiriente y poco sociable Yaten ¡Ahora mismo!- me acerque a él intentado algo para que ese alíen salga del cuerpo de Yaten, le comencé a jalar el pelo y luego la piel… pero de pronto su rostro cambio a la de un enojo, tomo bien fuerte mis muñecas con una mano y con la otra rodeo mi cintura y me acerco a él. Yo… comencé a sentir como un gran sonrojo se apodero de mi rostro y su mirada penetrante como nunca me intimido.

-Ya…Ya…-

}i{

Vaya ya se había tardado en aparecer la Aino, chillona, odiosa y que hablaba puros disparates, en cuento comenzó hacer esas tonteras de jalarme el cabello y mis mejillas sinceramente me irrito demasiado, por lo que no me contuve y sostuve firmemente sus pequeñas y frágiles muñecas con unas de mis manos, mientras que con las otra inconscientemente la tome de la cintura y la aproxime a mí, y que querían que hiciera si esta mujer lograba hacer que perdiera el control con facilidad, me perdí en su mirada que escondían entre asombro y susto por mi fuerte contacto, con el ruidoso timbre de voz que la caracterizaba me devolvió al lugar y a la situación. Qué le diría. "A las mujeres le gusta que uno se dé cuenta del aroma de su perfume", soltándola de las muñecas mientras dejaba que ese aroma a flores y frutillas llenara mis sentidos.

-Disculpa me estabas haciendo dolores…- fue una de las primeras cosas que dije, mientras mi otro brazo no se dignaba a soltarla, aun cerca de mí, tan cerca de mi parecía que perdería mi fuerza de voluntad en cualquier momento. Nuevamente mi cuerpo hizo algo que mi cerebro no le ordeno, me acerque a su rostro y luego baje a su cuello tome el aroma de su perfume, la sentí temblar entre mis brazos.

-Flores y… frutillas si, una extraña pero deliciosa combinación- la cara de Aino era indescriptible su suave piel blanca se tiño de rojo en cuanto tome mi lugar frente a ella y mi brazo reacciono para liberarla de mí. Le ofrecí mi brazo para que lo tomara avanzar juntos, tímidamente lo tomo y comenzamos a caminar por el parque hacia un costado donde había un pequeño restaurante, el trayecto hacía allá fue realmente tranquilo en paz, disfrute de su silencio, disfrute su compañía. Imagino que esto es lo que siempre disfruta Seiya con Tsukino.

Llegamos en silencio hasta aquel pequeño restaurante, era muy acogedor nos acomodamos en una mesa.

-Por lo menos ya sé que debo hacer para hacerte callar Aino- no pude evitar decirle eso. La vi ahí frente a mí, me miro ofuscada abrí la boca para decir algo, pero simplemente la cerro y siguió mirando el menú. –Ya decidiste que pedirás- le dije cuando la vi dejar el menú en la mesa.

-No-

-¿No?-

-No Yaten, siento que te está burlando de mí-

-¿YO? Pero ¿Por qué lo crees?-

-Ya te lo dijes, cuando regresaron nunca me mirabas, con suerte me hablas… si es que lo hiciste. Luego eso del Crown, me fuiste hablar y en cuestión de segundo me mirabas con despreció, tú crees que eso no me dolió-

-Aino yo…-

-No me digas Aino, mi nombre es Mina. Y no quiero escuchar… bueno digo no ahora déjame terminar primero-

-Está bien…-

-Perfecto, No entiendo que pretendes siendo tan lindo conmigo cuando solo he recibido desprecios, miradas ofensivas, me has ignorado. Sin contar tu mala actitud frente a estar con más personas, además eres un gruñón…-

Vaya, que he sido un imbécil, como pude haberla hecho sentir todas estas cosas que salen de sus labios, porque regrese siento tan estúpido si cuando la vi en aquella audición, aunque intente disimular me deslumbro con su talento, me cautivo con su convicción y tuve que verla morir frente a mis ojos, para descubrir lo que realmente me causaba esta odiosa, chillona y escandalosa mujer.

-Y eso. No piensas decir nada al respecto-

-Eres tan bella aun cuando te enojas-

-¡¿Qué yo qué?- ¡Oh no! como pude decir eso en voz alta, maldición.

-Imagino que aun no tiene claro lo que desean servirse pero imagino que unos refrescos le caerían bien dado que están algo sonrojados, de seguro que por el calor-

-Mina… bueno…- no sabía que decir "Por nada del mundo te vayas a retractar de algún alago que le hagas eso es realmente ofensivo" –tenía que decírtelo-

-Veo que no escuchaste nada de lo que te dije- levante mi rostro para encontrarme con el bello perfil de Aino… digo Mina, mirando hacia la ventana, no te que el sonrojo iba disminuyendo, era el momento de hablar, antes que esa confusión en su mirada, terminara siendo de decepción.

-Mientras vivía siendo una guerrera como tú lo aun lo eres, solamente conocí esa vida al lado de mis hermanos y nuestra Princesa, estudiábamos, vivíamos y teníamos deberes solo en el palacio. Sin embargo, cuando fuimos atacado llegamos hasta acá sin ninguna intención de romper con nuestra diaria rutina buscar y encontrarla solo a ella, prácticamente solo conocía aquel destino que fue el que trajo hasta acá. Pero cuando Seiya comenzó con sus delirios por Tsukino y todos esos encuentros juntos, yo… yo no quería dejar de vivir en esa rutina, no quería querer, extrañar a nadie que no fuera mi princesa, solo por el temor a perderlos por la misión con la que he nacido…

-Yaten…-

-Decidí encerrarme en mi propio mundo, en ese donde solo mi misión de amarla, protegerla, dar mi vida si fuera necesaria por ella y mi planeta, hasta que mi forma masculina me causaba una sensación de rechazo, por las emociones y sentimientos nuevas que se fueron formando en mí. Me negué y comporte tontamente porque no quería detenerme a conocer gente nueva, que solo estaría de paso en mí vida, por eso no me detuve a mirarte, hablarte, a conocer que había detrás de tus chillidos, de tus voz escandalosa… no quería…-

-Gracias-

-¿Gracias? ¿Por qué?-

-Por detener tu andar, por dejar tu misión un momento detenido en el tiempo para compartir todo esto conmigo-

-Yo… bueno yo… de nada- haberle dicho aquella palabras que eran realmente cierta, me devolvió la confianza, siempre me negué a cualquier sentimiento ajeno que no fuera para la Princesa Kakyuu, lo hice hasta que el hombre que siempre fui apareció y la vio a ella…

}i{

Estaba terminado de arreglar la mesa en casa de Andrew, llevábamos casi dos meses saliendo y para mi todo esto era realmente nuevo, pero agradable.

-¿Cómo crees que le está saliendo todo a Yaten?-

-Yaten es una persona que no podría definir en esto momento pero si tu le diste algunos consejos imagino que debe estar saliéndole todo bien- me volteé a verlo en cuanto sentí su abrazo, el aroma de su perfume era increíble, ni tiempo me dio de disfrutar de su aroma cuando atrapo mis labios con los suyos, cada vez aquel beso se iba profundizando más y más, sus manos vagaron por mi espalda y mi cintura, haciendo me disfrutar de su siempre maravillosos encuentros. Lentamente fue deteniendo el beso… ahora solo eran pequeños besitos.

-Me preguntaba… si alguien como… como yo… podría… asistir a un… baile… de tu preparatoria… con alguien…como tú- en cuanto dijo eso me alejé de él, dejándolo con un beso en sus labios.

-Andrew…tu… tu… de verdad… ¿Quieres ir al bailes conmigo?-

-Lo haría si me aceptarás-

-Por supuesto que sí quiero ir contigo al baile. ¡Oh Andrew! Soy tan feliz-

-Yo igual, mi bella Lita. Supongo que ir con ese vestido-

-¿Vestido?- cuando miré el sofá note que había una caja de una tienda exclusiva, que se me hacía muy familia.

-Así es ¿no lo quiere ver?- no dije nada y me acerque, cuando abrí la caja no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían, era el mismo vestido que me probé en aquella exclusiva boutique.

-Pero… ¿Cómo supiste?...-

-Un buen mago jamás revela sus secretos- y antes de seguir cuestionándolo me abalance a sus brazos y nos besamos como si este fuera el último beso… esté hombre sabía como hacer para enamorarme más de él. Y realmente lo estaba amando más y más… solo que… aun no se lo he dicho.

}i{

La velada hasta ahora se había convertido en algo totalmente nuevo para mí, conocer esta faceta de Yaten, era realmente cautivador. Aunque de vez en cuando discutíamos por cosas pequeñas, como no si es un gruñón sobre todo cuando más de alguna seguidora de Three Lights se nos aparecía.

-Vamos a un lugar donde no haya tanta gente-

-Ven Yaten, vamos a los columpios-

-Aino no grites-

-¡Qué no me digas Aino soy Mina!- corrí tan rápido como pude llegue a el lugar donde nos encontramos, me senté en el mismo puesto que donde me encontró. No tardo mucho en llegar a mi lado.

-Veo que te gustan muchos estos juegos-

-Cuando niña pensaba que si me mecía muy fuerte podría llegar a la Luna-

-¿Y alguna vez llegaste a ella?-

-Jajaja, como crees eso es imposible-

-¿Imposible? Para un caballero Star, nada es imposible- se coloco detrás de mí y comenzó a mecerme, cuando de pronto una pareja que aun se encontraba en el parque comenzó a gritar.

-Yaten, el enemigo está atacando- salte de mi columpio y como no sucedió anteriormente logre encontrar mi pluma transformadora. - ¡Por el poder del cristal del planeta Venus transformación!-

-Vamos Sailor Venus- fueron las palabras al ver que Yaten me esperaba ya vistiendo sus ropas de caballeros. Partimos en ayuda de quienes eran atacados. Cuando llegamos ahí, nuevamente estaba aquel hombre que me ataco la vez pasada. En cuanto me vio una tétrica sonrisa se formo en su rostro.

}i{

-Te lo dije, ella será quien nos guía a las demás-

-Tenías razón Kaeru-

-Bien, yo los atacaré y tú haz lo que tengas que hacer, Ookami-

-No fallaré. Distráelos-

-Ahora sí que obtendremos los resultados que usted quieres su majestad Aka-

}i{

Con aquella sonrisa llena de frialdad la vi que hablo algo con aquella extraña mujer, quien desapareció entre unos árboles. Ni siquiera me interese en saber ¿Quién era? ¿Qué hacia aquí? No lo dude más y me acerque hasta él.

-No puedo permitir que arruines un paseo romántico entre estos jóvenes, ¡Soy una Sailor Scout que lucha por el amor y la belleza, soy Sailor Venus y te castigaré en el nombre de Venus!-

-Bravo, bravísimo- comenzó a decir mientras su aplausos eran cada vez más apagados –No tiene alguna otra estupidez que decir, niña estúpida-

Por un momento me quede estática frente al hombre intentado descifrar lo que su mirada ocultaba, pero su agilidad con los saltos, me impidió ver donde estaba,

-Venus no quites la mira del cielo-

-¿Qué?- fueron las palabras de Yaten las que me distrajeron lo suficiente para que un certero golpe me arrogará a los pies de Yaten.

-¡Venus!-

-Healer… estoy… estoy… bien-

-Eres una tonta- estábamos tan pendiente de nosotros mismo cuando de pronto la extraña mujer apareció por la espalda de Yaten, tomo fuertemente nuestros cabellos, mientras el otro hombre nos mantuvo unidos, de pronto ella comenzó a oler nuestros cabellos y una ágil y rápido movimiento nos sacos a un mechón cada uno y se volvió alejar, no sin antes decir.

-Ahora tienes el poder, Kaeru. Arrebátale todo a esa guerrera-

-Tú no me arrebatarás nada- fue lo último que dije antes que el tal Kaeru arrojaras no sé cuantos metros a Yaten y la extraña mujer desapareciera.

-Hola de nuevo, preciosa. Adivina ¿qué?-

-¿Qué?- de pronto el se acerco a mi oído derecho y me susurra.

-Pronto sabré quien eres. Por mientras me conformo que no puedas volver a defender este insignificante planeta-

-¡¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?- de pronto apoyo su dedo índice en mi frente y una luz comenzó a emanar de su dedo y mi símbolo brillo tanto que me cegó, de pronto sentí sus helados labios sobre los míos… y todo a mi alrededor…se comenzó a escuchar lejano

-Sailor Venus…. Suéltala imbécil-

}i{

Cuando vi como el símbolo de su planeta ser revelará bajo el dedo de ese tipo y ese maldito beso, no dude más en ponerme rápidamente de pie e intentar liberarla.

-Ahora depende del amor para despertar, estúpido niño hasta pronto-

-Maldito no huyas- intente alcanzarlo, pero se esfumo rápidamente. Busque rápidamente a Mina, mientras iba cayendo al suelo y perdiendo su transformación corrí tan rápido como mis piernas me lo permitieron. Y lo hice antes que toda ella tocará el suelo, la tenía entre mis brazos.

-¿Mina?- al no escuchar respuesta, la revise pero ya no despertaba -por favor despierta. ¿Qué hago? ¡Mina!- No podía pensar, lo único que atine a hacer fue llevarla en brazos hasta mi auto. La puse en el asiento de atrás la acomodé para que no se lastimará. Tome mi teléfono y marque rápidamente.

-¿Lita?-

-Si-

_Continuará…_

}i{

}i{

**:*~°..:~.°….Polvo de Estrellas….°.~:..°~*:**

}i{

}i{

Gracias chicas por tenerme paciencia, pero ayer recupere mi inspiración que se había fugado con mi tiempo, pero ya los tengo a los dos a mi lado y por eso que ahora le dejaré dos capítulos. Así que aquí les traigo la primera parte.

}i{

**GabYxa: **Gracias amiga, por estar al pendiente de mi fic, bueno ya viste que Darien al parecer está totalmente dispuesto a dejar que su relación con Kaori, avance más allá de una simple noche juntos. Esperemos saber pronto que fue lo que le dijo realmente Setsuna, para haber llevado a Darien a que se olvide de todo, pues al parecer está herido en su orgullo de hombre. Pero eso será algo que sabremos mucho más adelante, primero debo ir a sacarle la información a Setsuna, porque ni yo sé cual es ese misterio que encierra Tokio de Cristal y porque afecto tanto al pobre Darien.

**Miki1920:** Gracias por tus halagadoras palabras, pero sobretodo que te haya gustado la historia en sí, disculpa la espera pero la inspiración y mi tiempo se había fugado. Pero ya tenemos, lamentablemente Serena debe pensar bien todo y Seiya simplemente esperar lo que se venga. Ahora le toco a mi segunda pareja favorita comenzar a ver por ellos, Claro que las cosas para Yaten se están complicando a pesar que no hay un tercero entre ellos como en el caso de Serena. Además ya viste. Andrew ya invito a Lita a la fiesta. Bien espero ver tu opinión aquí.

**Princessnerak: **Gracias amiga, la verdad siempre bueno tener una palabra de aliento, nunca imagine que me saldría un poco más largo de lo previsto, pero esperemos cual será la decisión que tome Serena, ya tiene el apoyo de su madre lunar y de nuestra pequeña Luna, como la de su amiga Mina, esperemos que más pronto que tarde todos sean felices. Espero ver el comentario por este capítulo y que no enojes, por hacer sufrir a nuestro Seiya.

}i{

Las otras respuesta a los Reviews en el siguiente capítulo :D


	14. Contigo, pero sin ti Parte II

**Disclaimer: "Los personajes nombrados en esta historia son propiedad de la Srta. Naoko Takeuchi. Está historia es escrita solo por entretención sin fines de lucro"**

}i{

}i{

}i{

}i{

**Capítulo XIV**

**Contigo, pero sin ti**

**Parte II**

**Devuélvemela**

}i{

La mañana había pasado sin mayor novedad, era hora de cerrar el templo para poder volver a consultar a mi fuego sagrado sobre el nuevo enemigo y sobre esos extraños sueños. Ya había terminado de barrer la entrada del templo, cuando decidí entrar a la casa, iba llegando al salón cuando escuche a Nicolas en la cocina tarareando una canción, no recuerdo haberlo escuchado antes, realmente me parecía que estaba feliz ¿Será por mí? ¡Vamos! ¿En qué estoy pensando? tengo una misión, no tengo tiempo para algo que no se me está permitido.

-Y dígame señorita Naoya ¿Desea más té?- Nicolas no está solo.

-Muchas gracias, Nicolas. Pero la verdad me interesa que tu y yo empecemos por lo que he venido- ¡aah! ¿Pero de qué están hablando?

-Claro señorita Naoya, dígame que quiere que haga-

-Para empezar solamente dime Naoya-

-Jajaja bueno Naoya- pero que le ocurre, ni siquiera se puso nervioso como cuando se dirige a mí. –Ahora que desea que haga-

-Para empezar coloca eso aquí- ¡¿Qué? Tan rápido como escuche eso, avance más rápido y abrí la puerta con toda mi fuerza.

-¡Nicolas! ¿Qué significa esto?-

-¡Señorita Rei!-

-Nicolas ¿Por qué no me dijo que tenía novia?-

-El no tiene porque decirle esas cosas. Y ahora usted dígame ¿Quién es?-

-Buenas tarde señorita, mi nombre es Naoya Kiodo, periodista de la revista "conozca mi ciudad" y estaba con el Señor Kumada, para hacerle una entrevista-

-¿Una entrevistas?... ¿Eso es cierto Nicolas?-

-Así es…- me sentí por primera vez tan estúpida, quería que en ese mismo momento me tragara la tierra.

-Yo lo siento mucho- y sin esperar su respuesta Salí corriendo de allí hacía el patio de atrás. ¿Cómo pude hacer eso? ¿Qué pensará Nicolas de mí? –Soy una tonta-

-Para mí nunca serás tonta…Rei-

-¡Nicolas!- me sobre salte cuando escuche su voz detrás de mí, estaba tan ensimismada que no me di cuenta cuando llego para alcanzarme. Un sonrojo se apodero de mi rostro, mientras él se colocaba a mi lado mirando un punto fijo frente él.

-Jamás pensaría eso de ti. Para mí siempre será la mujer más valiente, inteligente y guapa que haya visto antes-

-Nicolas... yo no…-

-Sé que tienes una misión, donde yo no puedo ayudarte, no puedo protegerte. Pero ¿crees que pueda ser parte de esa vida donde eres normal, donde solo eres Rei Hino la sacerdotisa del templo Hikawa?- no daba crédito de lo que escuchaba, como era posible que Nicolas sospechará algo, respecto a mi identidad.

-Como es que…-

-Siempre lo he sabido, sé que eres quien me ha salvado en varias ocasiones. Pero sabía que no había necesidad de hablar-

-Nicolas…-

-Si te lo hubiese dicho antes, no hubiese podido estar a tu lado. Para cuidarte cuando no llevaras el peso del mundo en tus hombros…- como es posible que haya pensando que no sé daría cuenta él, quizás…

-Mi abuelito, ¿lo sabe?-

-Claro, pero los dos decidimos ayudar con nuestro silencio-

-Gracias Nicolas- el sonrojo se apodero de mi rostro al tomar conciencia de sus palabras anteriores, el de verdad estaba dispuesto a estar a mi lado aun cuando sabía que mi misión estaba por sobre cualquier otra cosa.

-Por ti, haría lo que fuera- sentí como se volteo a verme, se acerco a mí y me beso en la comisura del labio, sentí mi corazón acelerarse. Se alejo de mí y no pude evitar llevar mi mano a donde aun sentía el calor de sus labios. Voltee a verlo como se regresaba al interior de la casa.

-¡Nicolas!- lo llame sin pensar más lo que le diría.

-Dime-

-¿Me acompañarías al baile… de la preparatoria, de… bueno de las chicas?-

-Contigo iría hasta Martes, si me lo pidieras- nuevamente el sonrojo se hizo presente en mí, giro sobre sí mismo y avanzo hacía mí –Pero me preguntaba ¿Si una hermosa mujer como tu estaría dispuesta de ir al baile con alguien como yo?- No me había dado cuenta de cuan maduro se había vuelto mi tonto Nicolas.

-Claro que sí, mi tonto Nicolas- entonces él se acerco a mí, me abrazo y me susurro al oído.

-Quiero ser por siempre un tonto para ti, solo para ti…Rei- comenzó a separarse lentamente, haciéndome sentir la suavidad masculina de su mejilla, quedamos tan cerca, cuando un fuerte dolor de cabeza, me hizo tambalear entre sus brazos. -¡Rei!-

-Nicolas, algo malo ha ocurrido, lo puedo sentir. Algo a cambiado-

-¿Te encuentra bien? ¿Puedes saber que eso malo que cambio?- una extraña sensación se albergo en mi pecho, estaba seguro que algo había ocurrido, pero no sabía que podría hacer, sentí una pequeña debilidad en mí cuerpo. –No te preocupes, aquí estoy Rei. A tu lado, no te dejaré sola-

-Gracias Nicolas- antes que pudiera hacer algo, me tomo en brazos y me llevo hasta mi habitación, la sensación de que algo estaba mal no me había abandonado, podía ver desde mi ventana lo inquieto que estaban Phobos y Deimos, nada bueno ha de ver ocurrido para que esta sensación de angustia me debilitará tanto, pero de seguro el enemigo no ha vuelto atacar pues de seguro las chicas me llamarían y nadie lo ha hecho ¿Qué será lo que ocurrió? ¿Qué es lo que ha cambiado en el universo? Debo ir con mi fuego sagrado.

}i{

-"La tinieblas cubrirán a Tokio y al mundo"- la voz de la pequeña Hotaru me alerto de sobre manera, la mirada de Michiru me confirmaba lo que en la noche la me hizo saber.

-¡Hotaru!- rápidamente fui al encuentro de la pequeña quien venía entrando al salón.

-Tranquilízate Haruka, las palabras de nuestra pequeña Hotaru son ciertas, mi espejo me mostro la ciudad en tinieblas, el enemigo ha descubierto la forma de derrotarnos-

-¿De qué hablas Michiru? Nadie ha podido con nuestra princesa y su gran amor. La hemos visto derrotando enemigos poderoso, como para que este nos venza así como así- la angustia se apodero de mí. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien fuera más fuerte que nosotras y nuestra princesa? Eso era imposible.

-Papá Haruka, mamá Michiru. Esta vez no seremos ni tan fuertes, ni tan hábiles para proteger a nuestra princesa y al príncipe-

-¿De qué hablas pequeña? ¿Cómo que ni tan fuertes, ni tan hábiles? ¡Maldición!-

-Tranquilízate Haruka-

-No me pidas eso, no cuando tu espejo no nos da las respuestas exactas. Michiru tu sabes que no me gusta sentirme con las manos atadas. Setsuna tiene que hablar, a las buenas o a las malas hablara-

-Haruka- la sola idea de sentirme inútil y que pronto el fin de este enemigo o de nosotros estaba cerca me estaba comenzando a molestar e irritar más de lo que paciencia soportaba.

-No la lastimes papá Haruka, mamá Setsuna tampoco podrá ayudarnos. No habrá armas, ni poderes que los salven. Su derrota no será física, ellos serán causantes de su derrota-

-No entiendo que dices, Hotaru. Por favor se clara…- de pronto la pequeña se desmayo en mis brazos -¡Hotaru! Despierta responde-

-¡Haruka! Hay que llevarla a su cama, debemos dejarla descansar. Tú mejor que nadie deberías saber que no podemos presionarla- sin decir más y esperando que la calma volviera a mí, la tome en mis brazos y la lleve a su dormitorio.

}i{

-Bien muchachos ¿Qué les parece mi propuesta?-

-Dr. Park la verdad… me deja sorprendido su…no me lo esperaba, esto es más de lo que hubiese esperado-

-Por favor Darien, tú y Kaori han sido los mejores estudiantes de intercambio que he tenido, no puedo dejar escapar a los futuros revolucionarios de la medicina moderna, sus trabajos y avances han sido realmente impresionante-

-Muchas Gracias Dr. Park, estoy tan sorprendida con esta propuesta como Darien-

-Muchachos, sé que son muy jóvenes. Pero no podría dejar la facultad de medicina investigativa, en mejores manos que ustedes, ya estoy algo más viejo y su ayuda me serviría mucho. Por favor piénsenlo, los espero en el lunes a primera hora con su respuesta definitiva-

-Muchas Gracias- respondimos ambos al mismo tiempo ara retirarnos de. Aun no podía creer lo que acaba de escuchar.

-Veo que no estás del todo entusiasmado ¿o me equivoco?-

-No es eso Kaori, solo que… no me lo esperaba-

-Yo menos, pero el Dr. Park no ha brindado todo el apoyo en nuestro trabajo de tesis, siento que aunque no me sienta del todo preparada debo aceptar esté cargo, está es mi forma de agradecerla la oportunidad que me dio-

-La verdad necesito pensarlo, yo… no sé que responder, en estos momentos-

-No te preocupes, entiendo. Nos vemos el lunes ¿verdad?-

-Pero Kaori…no es necesario…- antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar ella beso mis labios.

-Para pensar y tomar la mejor decisión debes estar solo, y yo igual lo necesito. Además tengo muy botado mi departamento Tu sabes donde vivo, puedes venir cuando quieras…- y sin que pudiera decir algo, se alejo de mí lado. No podía negarlo la confusión que sentía en ese instante se esfumo en cuanto la vi alejarse de mi lado, una parte de mi se sintió desprotegido al verla partir. Pero necesitaba aclarar mis dudas.

Era una gran oportunidad la que el doctor me ofrecía, pero ¿Qué sucedería con Tokio de Cristal? ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer? –Necesito hablar con Setsuna, ella puede ayudarme- tan pronto como llegue a mi departamento, trate de tranquilizar mi energía y mi alma para poder contactarme con ella. ¿Sailor Plut si me oyes necesito verte? Pedí en el silencio de mi habitación. Ahora solo quedaba esperar la respuesta a mi llamado

}i{

**Flashback**

-Llévala a la cabaña de mis padres, no quiero que alertemos a sus padres ni a las chicas hasta que veamos que realmente sea necesario, iré con Andrew para allá-

-Nos vemos, Lita. Gracias-

-No es nada y por favor cuídala hasta que lleguemos-

**Fin Flashback**

-Vamos Mina, despierta- hacía alrededor de una hora y media que aquel extraño enfrentamiento había acabado y Mina aun seguí sumergida en una especie de sueño profundo. No podía dejarla en su casa o su mamá sospecharía, por lo que le hice caso a Lita y la lleve a la cabaña que habíamos arreglado para poder estar con Mina, idea que había desistido porque de la manera en que todo había resultado hasta el ataque. La acomode en la cama y la abrigue, el calor de la tarde había comenzado a desaparecer y no había ninguna reacción -No debí permitir que ese tipo te lastimará- la desesperación se estaba apoderando de mí.

-¡Maldita sea!- golpee tan fuerte como pude la pared de la habitación, sentí como los nudillos de mi mano comenzaron a arder, un pequeño hilo de sangre recorrió mi mano. Ni ese mínimo dolor amortiguaba el dolor de verla ahí con sus ojos cerrados, tan débil, tan frágil. Cerrar mis ojos y volver a ver como aquel individuo como crea ese destello que me cegó y luego ver como la besa, ese beso… ese maldito beso. Otro golpe en la pared y el sonido de la puerta principal pusieron en alerta mis sentidos

-¡Yaten tu mano!- fue la voz de Lita que me hizo reaccionar antes mi desesperación.

-Estoy bien, Lita al fin llegan-

-Déjame curarte esa mano. Lita ve a ver a Mina-

-Claro-

-Tranquilo amigo, ella es fuerte, tú mejor que nadie deberías saberlo- el tenía razón, Mina era fuerte no tenía porque dudar de que ella despertaría. Y esta vez no dejaría que nadie la lastimará. Lita volvió a nuestro lado, enseguida me inquiete al ver en su rostro la desilusión.

-Yaten, cuéntame como sucedió todo-

-¿No despertó con tu presencia?- movió su cabeza en negación, apreté mi puño libre –estábamos conversando, cuando escuchamos que esos tipos estaban atacando a una pareja, ella no dudo en ir en su ayuda y yo no podía dejarla sola. Estaba el mismo hombre de aquella vez en que casi descubre su identidad, cuando íbamos atacar aquel hombre se fue contra nosotros me arrojo lejos y aprovecho eso para tomarla, le coloco uno de su dedo en la frente una fuerte luz salió de él y me cegó por un momento, cuando todo se aclaro busque con mi mirada de nuevo a Mina, fue entonces que él, la estaba…la estaba- recordarlo solo hacía que mi irá contra ese bastardo aumentará.

-Yaten ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué le hizo ese hombre a Mina?-

-¡La estaba besando!- solté sin decir nada más. Sin dar más detalles, dado la presencia de Andrew.

-¿Besando?- pregunto estúpidamente Lita. Yo simplemente afirme con la cabeza mientras perdía mi mirada en el suelo.

-Pero ¿qué sucedió?-

-De pronto ese sujeto desapareció y ella comenzó a caer, yo corrí para atajarla entre mis brazos y caímos juntos. Por un momento pensé ella estaba débil, pero al ver que no decía nada. Me percate que estaba inconsciente-

-¿No recuerdas si él te dijo antes de partir? Ó ¿Si alguien lo ayudo?-

-Si me dijo algo, fue lo que menos me importo, solo quería que ella volviera a despertar-

-Creo que debería llamar a Amy-

-Ella está en mí casa con mi hermano-

-Quizás ellos dos nos puedan dar alguna respuesta, le consultare por este medio. Supongo que no habrá necesidad de que vengan. De caso contrario, llevaremos a Mina hasta tu casa- ya no quise decir nada más, en lo que Andrew termino de vendar mi mano, me dirigí a la habitación donde se encontraba ella. Cuando llegue seguía teniendo el mismo semblante de antes, pálida sin expresión algún. Un fuerte dolor en mi pecho se albergo de verla así, no quería perderla.

-Por favor, regresa Mina… te… yo te… te necesito- y un leve sollozo escapo de mis labios, mientras mis mejillas eran humedecidas por aquella lágrimas de desesperación que se dejaron caer, mientras envolvía su mano con la mía. –regresa a mí… por favor… Mina-

}i{

Nos encontrábamos en la mesa del salón, terminando de ponernos al día con las materias de la escuela, pues fue una semana completa de ausencia en lo que Taiki se recuperaba, cuando de pronto el teléfono de su casa sonó, se levanto de su asiento a atender.

-Habla Taiki… Lita. Si ella está aquí… ¿acaso ocurrió algo? Bien podre el altavoz, espérame, la llamaré-

-Taiki ¿Ocurre algo?-

-Amy, Lita necesita hablar urgente con nosotros. Lita, Amy ya está a mi lado y está listo el altavoz dinos ¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo?-

-El enemigo ha vuelto atacar, esta vez solo a Mina y Yaten…-

-¿Ellos están bien?- pregunto como siempre tranquilamente Taiki

-Yaten se encuentra bien, solo que…-

-¿Qué ocurre con Mina?- pregunte inmediatamente me dio la extraña sensación que algo realmente malo ocurrió con Mina.

-Mina, está inconsciente. Hemos intentado despertarla pero no podemos parece que estuviera como en una especie de sueño profundo-

-¿Qué no despierta? Pero ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?-

-¿Cómo es que cayó en un sueño profundo?-

-Realmente no sabes que es lo que tiene por eso lo llame a ustedes, pues parece que estuviera profundamente dormida, Yaten nos conto que cuando fueron atacados, este hombre tomo a Mina, puso su dedo en la frente su símbolo se ilumino cegándolo y cuando logro volver a ver la situación encontró que ese tal Kaeru estaba besándola-

-¡¿Qué dices? ¿La beso?-

-Eso no es lo tan importante Amy ¿o si?, Pero así el nos dijo que la estaba besando y que en cuanto se separo de ella. Esta cayó inconsciente y de ahí no ha despertado-

-¿Hace cuanto ocurrió?- pregunto Taiki nuevamente, mientras yo intentaba descifrar en mi mente, la razón del ¿Por qué la beso? ¿Qué significaría eso? Y ¿Cómo es que no despierta? Todo me parecía realmente extraño, una pieza faltaba en todo estos, algo que no me dejaba encontrar la respuesta a lo sucedido, además nunca antes una de nosotras había sido atacada de esta extraña manera, por lo general siempre a la que querían lastimar era a Serena, por ser la poseedora del cristal de plata.

-Serán alrededor de dos horas, desde que todo ocurrió y ella no muestras indicio de querer despertar-

Fue entonces que lo recordé, recordé aquella viejas batallas donde el Negaverso y Alan y Ann absorbían las energías de las victimas hasta dejarlas desmayadas, inconsciente… como en un sueño profundo -Quizás, le robaron su energía- fue lo que respondí al recordar todos aquellos sucesos.

-Claro Amy, tiene razón eso puede ser, quizás a través de ese beso ese tipo de quito su energía-

-Sería bueno dejarla descansar si ven que pasado las 9 de las noches no ha habido cambios, vuelve a llamar-

-Y ¿te quedarás hasta esa hora en la casa de Taiki? Pensé que ya no necesitaba más cuidado- en cuanto Lita dijo eso tome el teléfono y saque del altavoz. Me acerque hacia la ventana que daba al balcón para ocultar el gran sonrojo que invadió mi rostro. Mientras en el reflejo del cristal podía ver la sonrisa en sus labios por el comentario de Lita.

-Estamos estudiando y poniéndonos al corriente Lita, para que en las últimas evaluaciones que nos falto dar nos vaya bien. Tú sabes que nunca había faltado tantos días a clases-

-Tienes razón, lo siento tanto. Había olvidado que estábamos en altavoz, como Taiki no hablo más… bueno yo pensé que… lo siento Amy-

-Descuida, ahora ve a revisar a Mina y llámame a esa hora para ver si despertó-

-Bien, estamos al contacto-

-Hasta luego- y colgué el teléfono, aun sentía esa sensación de que Taiki me observaba, levante mi rostro para verificar que esa sensación de sentir su mirada en mí era cierta y ahí estaba mirándome, antes de dar vuelta controle mis nervios y el sonrojo que nuevamente se había pronunciando en mis mejillas. –Ojala sea eso y Mina despierte ¿verdad Taiki?- y voltee a verlo, rápidamente aparto su vista de mi y la puso en sus apuntes.

-Tranquila todo saldrá bien- volví a mi puesto frente a él.

-Gracias por todo-

-No tienes nada que agradecerme… Amy Mizuno. Soy yo quien te debo mi recuperación. Tus cuidados y dedicación me ayudaron-

-Yo… bueno… arriesgaste tu vida por mí. Esto es lo mínimo que podía hacer por ti- de pronto sentí como su mano tomo la mía. Una cálida sensación me envolvió, me sentía tranquila, sin miedos, sin vergüenzas, se… se sentía… como si esto… como si este fuera mi lugar en el universo. Un beso en mi mano me hizo regresar, a la habitación, el aun con sus labios en mi mano, simplemente sonreír, sabiendo que en ese simple gesto había dejado mi alma al desnudo.

}i{

-Yaten acabo de hablar con Amy y Taiki y ambos piensan que cuando aquel tipo la beso, pudo haberle quitado toda su energía. Tiempo atrás hubo varios ataques a la ciudad donde a las personas le robaban su energía y caían como en un sueño profundo. Dijo que esperamos hasta las 9 para ver si con eso ella logra reponerse de las energías robadas-

-Gracias Lita, pueden que tengan razón y solo sea eso.-

-Deberías descansar, nosotros iremos a comprar algunas cosas para preparar la cena-

-Lo intentare, gracias por todo Lita- así la vi, cerrar la puerta mientras lo único que yo hacía era verla su sueño, no dormiría hasta verla despertar y saber que se encuentra bien.

-Vamos Mina, recupérate. Aun quiero seguir conversando contigo, aun quiero saber que hay detrás de una voz chillona y escandalosa-

}i{

-Príncipe, ¿me mando a llamar?-

-Así es Plut, necesito tu ayuda. Hay una decisión que debo tomar y quiero saber si la acepto ¿Qué ocurrirá con Tokio de Cristal?-

-Príncipe, usted sabe que no puedo darle ese tipo de respuesta-

-Si tuviste el valor de ir contra tus tabúes y me confesaste aquella verdad, ¿Por qué me niegas esto?-

-Si lo que usted quiere saber es si la pequeña Dama y Tokio de Cristal, desaparecerán por esa decisión que le inquieta. No se preocupe su futuro siempre será el mismo que conoció años atrás-

-¿Independiente de si decido quedarme acá en Estados Unidos?-

-Usted mismo lo acaba de decir, aun sí usted llegase a cambiar de nombre y pretenda vivir otra vida. Ustedes Será el Rey del futuro Tokio de Cristal, el padre de la pequeña dama-

-Gracias-

-No es nada, príncipe hasta pronto. Debo regresar-

Al parecer no había forma de huir de mi destino… y eso sinceramente me causo un extraño dolor en mi pecho, en mi corazón, nunca desde que decidí vivir con Kaori esta relación, se me paso por la mente el separarme de ella. No porque sabía que eso podría ocurrir, si no que decidí olvidarle del futuro y vivir este presente. Ahora más que nunca necesitaba de ella. Ya tenía claro lo que haría, pero no estaba seguro de poder vivir una vida lejos de aquella mujer que le devolvió la vida a mi herido y engañado corazón. Creo que era hora de aclarar las cosas. Si yo viviría una vida, sin importar lo corta que fuera al lado de la mujer que ahora era dueña de mi corazón, debía dejar partir a Serena y dejarla ser feliz, todo lo que esto dure y sea necesario hasta que Tokio de Cristal surja y Rini llegue a nuestras vida.

}i{

-Permiso, Princesa-

-Adelanta Ude, dime ¿Qué has averiguado al respecto?-

-El informe de algunos soldados me lo han confirmado, la Reina Aka. Se ha liberado de su eterno encierro-

-¿Alguien sabe de su ubicación?-

-Por ahora no lo sabes su majestad-

-Debemos avisarle a nuestros caballeros, si esa mujer no ha atacado el reino debe estar planeando algo muy malo-

-Me temo que si Princesa Kakyuu-

-¿Por qué te sientes tan seguro de aquello?-

-Solo tengo la extraña sensación de que así será-

-Debo ir de inmediato a advertirle a nuestros caballeros-

-Princesa, recuerde que no puede hacer ese viaje tan largo. Gran parte de su energía se fue en la reconstrucción del planeta, sin contar que la energía del cristal de fuego fue ocupada en la ceremonia Star-

-¡Oh no Ude! ¿Cómo haré para avisarles a los caballeros Stars que están en peligro? El sistema de Taiki para comunicarnos solo se puede unas una vez cada 20 días-

-Tranquilices Princesa, esperemos un poco más y tendremos todo para llevarla a la Tierra a advertir a los caballeros y a las guerreras de la luna llena que nos enfrentamos a una enemiga muy diferente a las demás-

-Intentare ser paciente, solo si con eso realmente podré llegar a la tierra-

-Así será. Ahora si me permite, debo ir a trabajar en esa manera de viaje-

-Adelante.- ¿Por qué mis preciadas estrellas deben sufrir tanto? Primero la muerte de sus padres, luego ocultar lo que en verdad son, luego ver perder su planeta y ahora que decidí devolverle sus felicidad, la oportunidad de ser lo que realmente son. Esta antigua enemiga se escapa de su prisión solo para intentar acaba con ellos y apoderarse del universo. ¿Por qué Padre? ¿Por qué no podemos estar en paz? Padre, ayúdame entender esto, envíame una señal desde ese cielo infinito donde ahora estás para poder comprender ¿Por qué siempre quieren dañar a mis queridos caballeros y amigos?

}i{

Tres horas habían pasado y Mina seguía igual que antes, nada en ella cambiaba ni siquiera se movía comencé a angustiarme, más de lo que ya estaba.

-Por favor Mina, acaba con esta tortura. Ya aprendí mi lección… ¡Maldición! Nada funciona, nada- y patee la puerta, para después encontrarme un sorprendido Andrew llegando al dormitorio.

-Sería bueno que salieras de aquí Yaten, en ese estado solo logras lastimarte más-

-No quiero-

-Pues deberías hacerlo o que piensa que dejaré que destruya lo que me quedo de recuerdo de mis padres-

-Yo… yo lo siento Lita, no quería… en verdad, saldré un rato a caminar-

-Me parece, necesitas calmarte para que Mina pueda regresar con nosotros, quizás ese paseo te ayude- Ya no quise decir nada más, simplemente Salí de allí sin rumbo comencé a correr, no tome el tiempo ni mucho menos la distancia. Simplemente cuando detuve mi andar estaba en el mismo parque donde la vi sonreír por última vez. Me sentía tan molesto con todo con todos, que sin pensarlo más veces hice aparecer mi traje de caballero junto a mi lanza.

-¡Devuélvemela!- fue mi grito al viento que lancé con la esperanza de que ese maldito volviera aparecer frente a mí. -¡Devuélvemela!- espere nuevamente y nada, el soplo del viento era lo único que hacia ruido al mover las ramas de los árboles. Comencé a golpear el suelo, la paciencia no era para nada mi mejor virtud.

-Miren, miren, lo que me trajo el viento- no podía ser cierto, regreso, me escucho, en cuento su voz en tono de burla comenzó a ser eco en mi cabeza levante mi rostro para mirar sus rostro estoico, frio, sin alma, vacío acompañada de una estúpida sonrisa de triunfo.

-Hasta que al fin aparecer imbécil te borraré esta sonrisa- me coloque de pie con mi lanza a mi lado.

-Oye niño mide tus palabras o es que acaso yo te he ofendido-

-Quiero que me la devuelvas- corrí con todas mis fuerzas hasta donde estaba él –lanza de Healer- por tan solo unos milímetros y lo hubiese matado. No me di ni cuenta cuando comenzamos una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo, tú me debes está herida- Me distraje al ver la dichosa herida cuando de un certero golpe me hizo caer, me intente poner de pie, pero el apoyo su pie sobre mi cabeza –No soy vanidoso, pero ningún mocoso como tu volverá a dejar una herida en mí-

-Solo quiero que…. Que… que me la…. Devuelvas- grite desde donde me tenia sujeto.

-¡Rapsodia acuática de Mercury!-

-¡Saeta llamante de Martes!-

-Flecha de Maker- aquellos combinados ataques lo hicieron tambalear, oportunidad que no desaproveche y me gire, tome su pie y lo arroje lejos.

-Sailor Moon ahora- fueron los gritos que escuche de Mizuno, pero esto era algo que necesitaba hacer, necesita averiguar que le hizo, la necesitaba a mi lado.

-Sí. ¡Por el poder …-

-No lo hagas Sailor Moon-

-¿Qué dices caballero Healer?-

-Déjamelo a mí, yo soy quien debe saber lo que le hizo a Venus-

-Pero caballero…-

-¡Ya te dije mis motivos!-

-Jajaja… con que ustedes dos son parte de esos tres caballeros del planeta Kinmoku que estamos buscando-

-Que importa si nos estás buscando….- corrí tan ágil y rápido como mis piernas me lo permitieron, llegues frente a él y lo tome del cuello –Solo quiero que me la devuelvas- el me tomo de sorpresa y se dirigió a mi oído.

-Si quieres que te la regrese, dame los cristales de plata y el dorado-

-Eso jamás- y comencé a golpearlo.

-Kaeru, basta de jugar. La reina nos llama-

-Bien ahora que se quien son los caballeros, todo será más fácil- como si no lo hubiese golpeado, detuvo mi golpe con una mano me miró con esa sonrisa victoriosa y de burla –bien me marcho, ya me aburrí de ti- con certero golpe me volvió a botar, nuevamente me puse de pie.

-No te vayas…- con mi orgullo más que pisoteado, me arrodille. Haría lo que fuera por recuperarla- por… por fa… por favor Devuélvemela-

-Deberías de vez en cuando leer cuentos infantiles, eso te podría ayudar a recuperarla- y desapareció frente a mis ojos. Y ya no lo resistí más, ya me había humillado, ya había sido golpeado, había sido un débil frente a todos, que importaba si mis malditas lágrimas amenazaban con salir como cobardes de mis ojos, tuve la oportunidad de recuperarla y por mi estupidez la perdí. De pronto, sentí la mano de alguien. No quería que nadie me viera derrotado.

-Hermano, todo saldrá bien. Ella despertará-

-Eso no me serví Taiki, esas palabras no sirven de nada- me paré y seque aquella marcas de debilidad que había caído de mis ojos, sin mirar a nadie tomé mi rumbo camino a donde estaba Mina.

}i{

Nunca imagine que los sentimientos de Yaten por Mina, fueran así. El siempre se mostro indiferente a ella o a cualquier mujer, pero no me cabe ninguna duda que de verdad si siente muchas cosas por ella. Ojala, despiertes pronto amiga, para que veas como este chico, muere por ti, Vamos Mina despierta de ese extraño sueño.

Seguí en el mismo silencio a Yaten junto a Rei, Amy y Taiki, mientras ellos iban tan pensativos como yo, no deje de preguntarme ¿Por qué Seiya no había venido? Será que de verdad no quiere verme. Porque me tuve que confundir, porque todo se puso cuesta arriba, debo tomar una decisión, rápido no quiero que nadie más salga lastimado menos Seiya.

-Serena ¿Ocurre algo?-

-No como crees Rei, solo estoy preocupada por la situación de Mina, es solo eso-

-Serena, no olvides que puedes contar conmigo. Soy tu amiga y entenderé cualquiera sea tu situación, duda, pena. Serena, lo que sea-

-Gracias Rei, lo tendré en cuenta- quizás sí habló con las chicas… no sé todo es tan confuso.

}i{

A lo lejos observe todo lo acontecido, me estremecía ver a mi hermano sufrir de esa manera, más aún cuando todos sabemos lo poco expresivo que es con sus sentimientos y emociones, pero no podía ir en su ayuda, no me atrevía a enfrentarla cara a cara. Sin embargo me oculte entre las sombrar para comprobar que realmente no necesitaran de mí ayuda.

Una vez que verifique que todos se encontraban bien, decidí volver al departamento, por más que quisiera saber como estaba Mina, sabía que Taiki me llamaría para mantenerme informado, todavía no tenía claro de como trataría a Bombón cuando el lunes cuando nos reencontráramos en la preparatoria. Y para saberlo necesitaba realmente estar solo, aprovechando que los chicos estarían junto a Mina, emprendí mi camino regreso a casa, para así poder sacar todos estos sentimientos con lo mejor que sabía hacer la música.

Por más que lo intentaba, mi mente simplemente divagaba hacia ella, iba tan sumergido en mis ideas, pensamientos y sentimiento que ni cuenta me di que alguien se aproximaba, cuando choque contra alguien que cayó al suelo.

-Por favor, discúlpame- le dije sin mirar, sin embargo le ofrecí mi mano para ayudar a ponerse de pie.

-No sé preocupe, fue mi culpa- su voz femenina me hizo mirar –usted se me hace familiar…- antes de que terminará por reconocerme como un integrante del grupo Three Light me aleje de ella.

-Disculpe nuevamente. Ahora debo marcharme hasta luego- y me fui, no quería una fan en mi vida en estos momentos, muchos menos que me viera en este estado tan deprimente, ahora solo quería saber que debía hacer y como debía comportarme el día lunes cuando estuviera a tu lado…mi dulce Bombón.

}i{

Aun no podía creer que lo tuve frente a mí y no había obtenido lo que quería, me había humillado y sin embargo. Regreso a su lado sin las respuestas ni las armas para recuperarla, para volver a tenerla a mi lado. ¿Por qué deje pasar tanto tiempo? ¿Por qué?, me senté en una silla a sus pies, de espalda a ella. Cuando las voces de los chicos llamo mi atención…

-Pobre Yaten, ha de estarla pasando pésimo-

-¿Pero seguro aquel individuo no menciono que le hizo a Mina?-

-No Lita, no dijo absolutamente nada-

-Bueno lo único que le dijo fue algo de los cuentos-

-¿Cuentos?-

-Quizás lo que quiso decir es que con ese beso la hechizo-

-Puede ser Taiki, pero varios de nosotros hemos tenido contacto con alguno de ellos y nadie había caído en algo así como Mina-

Si realmente fuera un hechizo como dijo mi hermano, ¿Cómo podría ayudarla? ¿Qué es lo que habrá querido decir con eso?.

-Yaten-

-Dime Taiki-

-¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros, necesitamos preguntarte algo?-

-está bien- salí del dormitorio y me encamine a la sala, donde ya todos me esperaban. Si para salvarla necesitábamos pensar en grupo, haría lo que fuera.

-Yaten solo queremos saber, si durante la primera batalla donde Mina, fue atacada, no recuerda que te haya dicho algo-

-La verdad Hino, no recuerdo nada-

-Oye ¿Por qué nos llamas por nuestros apellidos Yaten?-

-¡Serena! Este no es momento para ver esas cosas, Mina nos necesitan…-

-Rei, no tiene porque ser tan agresiva…- mientras las chicas discutían, yo intentaba recordar algo respecto, pero mi mente se había vuelto una página en blanco…

-Pero como no quieres que me moleste, si preguntas puras estupideces Serena y no me mires con esa cara, el amor no te salvara en estos momentos- cuando Hino dijo esas palabras lo recordé…

"Ahora depende del amor para despertar, estúpido niño hasta pronto"

-Yo… recordé algo- dije entre más y más las palabras regresaban en mi mente.

-Chicas por favor dejen de discutir Yaten recordó algo- las palabras e Mizuno tranquilizaron a las otras dos y fue que les dije.

-El me dijo algo que solo el amor la despertará-

-Yaten debes decirle que la amas-

-Cállate Serena, eso no es lo que quiso decir este tipo- cuando Tsukino menciono la idea de confesar mis sentimientos, frente a todos me causo una angustia y miedo que no pude describir. Pues sinceramente no podía definir lo que sentía por Mina, no aun… no de esta forma.

-Bien todas nosotras somos sus amigas, quizás es el amor de la amistad la que la ayudara, ¿Por qué no le brindamos nuestra energía?-

-Muy bien pensado Lita, chicas nosotros con Yaten las acompañaremos y ustedes se colocan en torno a ella-

-Me parece buena idea- y así nos dirigimos todos al dormitorio donde descansaba el cuerpo de Mina, aprovechando Andrew se había marchado en busca de más cosas para nosotros.

En cuanto llegamos a su lado las chicas se colocaron en torno a ella y sus cuerpos comenzaron a emanar una luz que hizo que cada símbolo apareciera en sus frentes, de pronto ocurrió. El símbolo de Venus brillo tan fuerte como el de las chicas, cuando de pronto todo se detuvo, esperamos y esperamos…

-¿Qué sucede? No debería despertar-

-No sabes Serena-

-Esto me parece extraño Amy-

-A mi igual Lita, pensé que esto de verdad funcionaría-

-¡Maldición!- fue todo lo que dije antes de retirarme ofuscado, decepcionado es que acaso debería decirle que la amo para que despierte, aun cuando no sé bien si estos es realmente amor, nunca antes había sentido esto.

}i{

Aun no entendía si cuando le brindamos de nuestra energía su símbolo brillo, pero no despertó, en cuanto Yaten salió de aquí sentí la necesidad de acompañarlo, en silencio aunque me costará lo haría.

-¿Qué es lo quieres Tsukino? Que acepte tu lastima aun cuando igual le causas daño a mi hermano- sus palabras me dejaron sin habla –Quieres realmente consolarme cuando ni siquiera eres capaz de saber lo que realmente quieres en tu vida, cuando no eres capaz de luchar-

-Yaten… yo…- quería decir más que el siempre "lo siento" pero no sabía que decir.

-¿Qué me pedirás disculpa? Vamos Tsukino no todo en la vida es pedir disculpas, si no afrontar las cosas y luchar por lo que se quiere. Yo lo entendí demasiado tarde y quizás nunca pueda saber si es amor o no lo que siento por Mina-

-Yaten…nunca quise verte con lastima, solo quería acompañarte en silencio, pero no puedo negarlo tienes razón, muchas cosas me impiden decidir… yo no quiero… no me gusta… no me gusta lastimar a la gente-

-Nos guste a ti o a mi siempre saldrá alguien lastimado, siempre Tsukino, solo que debes tener claro lo que dirás, como lo dirás y sobre todo que esa elección no te haga arrepentirte de nada. Yo quería hacer eso y hoy siento que ni siquiera sabré si esto que siento es amor-

-Gracias, Yaten. Quería darte consuelo, pero terminaste siendo tu quien me hizo darme cuenta de muchas cosas está noche- Yaten tenía razón, debía dejar de pensar tanto en los demás aun cuando eso me cueste, me guste o no Darien o Seiya sufrirían, aun cuando yo no quisiera. Por lo menos ya tenía algo más claro.

-No me lo agradezca, solo que espero que no sea mi hermano el que sufra-

-Yo….-

-Pero sigue a tu corazón por favor-

-Gracias- todos me han dicho lo mismo quizás si le prestará más atención a lo que mi corazón dice, no me sentiría llena de dudas. Pero creo que esto es lo que menos importa ahora, Quisiera que Mina despertará…ahora que lo pienso en la situación que esta Mina…mmm… me recuerda a alguien… ¿Pero a quién? recordó.

-¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?- ¡a ya sé!

-Lo que pasa es que estaba pensando, en que Mina me recuerda mucho a una princesa de un cuento occidental que me gusta mucho-

-¿En serio?-

-Sí, me recuerda a la Blancanieves-

-¿Blancanieves?-

-Si es un cuento infantil, donde una malvada bruja hechiza a la princesa quien es hija del rey con el que ella se caso, ella tenía un espejo que siempre le decía que era la más bella hasta que esta princesa tuvo 16 años y el espejo le dijo a la malvada bruje que Blancanieves era la más bella del reino, y esta la mando a matar, y al ver que no lo logro ella misma enveneno una manzana, mientras los enanos estaban trabajando…-

"Deberías de vez en cuando leer cuentos infantiles, eso te podría ayudar a recuperarla"

-Tsukino y después ¿qué es lo que sucede?- me pregunto un angustiado Yaten

-Eeeh la princesa cae en un sueño y los siete enanitos la colocan en sarcófago de crista y bueno un príncipe la ve y se enamora de ella, por lo que se le acerca y la besa en sus labios, entonces…-

-…Ella despierta de su profundo sueño-

-Pero si ya lo conocías ¿para qué me hiciste contártelo?- Le pregunte sin respuesta alguna, sin darme cuenta se paro de mi lado con una actitud decidida lo veo entrar de nuevo a la cabaña y atravesar la sala donde los demás aun seguían debatiendo en el caso de Mina.

-Serena ¿Qué sucedió ahora con Yaten?-

-No lo sé Lita-

-Pero ¿Qué le dijiste?-

-De hecho no mucho, fue el quien me dijo más cosas de las que intente decirle para consolarlo, Amy-

-Serena tonta, de seguro le dijiste algo-

-No me digas así Rei… yo solo le dije que Mina me recordaba a Blancanieves y los siete enanitos-

-¿Qué?-

}i{

Sinceramente no sabía bien o que estaba haciendo, pero después de escuchar el peor resumen sobre un cuento, mi cuerpo y mi mente simplemente hicieron lo demás sin mirar a nadie atravesé la sala donde estaban los demás, en mi paso todos levantaron el rostro con sus caras llenas de intriga, pero no me interesaba para nada detener a explicarle, lo que esas simple y más rara forma de contar algo me causo, por un momento todas la palabra que se tal Kaeru dijo tomaron sentido.

Sin más entre al dormitorio donde estaba el cuerpo inmóvil de Mina, tan blanca como la nieve, cuando llegue cerca de ella, mi corazón comenzó a latir de millones de forma distinta, pero de todas esas formas mi corazón parecía que huiría de ahí o simplemente dejaría de latir en ese mismo momentos. Pero quería sentir eso esperanza de que esta idea loca que se formulo en mi cabeza la trajera devuelta.

Me coloque a su lado, me arrodille. Tome su frágil mano, sentí como todo mis ser comenzó a temblar y nuevas sensaciones me invadieron ¿Por qué no le pregunte a Seiya como se sentía el amor?, sacudí mi cabeza ante esa pregunta que no iba al caso en este momento y entonces todo lo anterior regreso a mis memorias

"Ahora depende del amor para despertar, estúpido niño hasta pronto"

"Deberías de vez en cuando leer cuentos infantiles, eso te podría ayudar a recuperarla"

"Entonces el príncipe la beso y Blancanieves despertó de su sueño eterno"

-No soy como ese príncipe azul, tengo millones de defecto que tu definiste mejor que nadie, quizás fui un tonto ciego que tuve que perder para darse cuenta de cuánto eres en verdad. No podré decirte "te amo" porque desconozco los límites del amor, pero necesito que regreses a mí lado para que me enseñes a descubrirlos…- susurre solo para ella mientras aun con su mano en la mía, la lleve a mi pecho decidido a que solo yo podría traerla de vuelta.

-Por favor Mina, vuelve a mí- lentamente me acerque a su rostro, al suyo la tenia frente a mí más cerca que nunca y ella se veía mucho más bella que hace una horas atrás. Sentí mis labios y mi alma temblar, sentía su leve respiración comenzar a mezclarse con la mía. La distancia cada vez era más cortas, mis ojos se cerraron por inercia, pero sabía perfectamente la distancia que me quedaba de sus labios.

Cuando ya no había diferencia entre una respiración y otra, hasta que al fin mis labios hicieron contacto con los suyos, eras tan suaves y tibios, las nuevas sensaciones de mi cuerpo y alma se hicieron presente, mi corazón parecía golpear la inerte mano de Mina, mientras mis piernas temblaban y mi alma se estremecía ante este nuevo contacto para mí, de pronto aun con mis ojos cerrados note como una intensa luz se apodero de los dos y del dormitorio.

Lentamente saque mis labios de los suyos, para ver que era lo que había sucedido, aun así no quería abrir mis ojos. Aun tenía su mano sobre mi corazón que latía angustioso porque ella ahora si despertará, de pronto sentí una mano tomar mi mejilla, era tan frágil y tan tibia como la que sostenía de ella.

-Yaten-

-Mina-

}i{

_Continuará…_

}i{

}i{

**:*~°..:~.°….Polvo de Estrellas….°.~:..°~*:**

}i{

}i{

**Paolac78: **Amiga gracias por estar siempre conmigo te quiero mucho, Que bueno que regresaste el mundo de la lectura. Así, ambos cayeron en el pecado de la infidelidad, pero pronto sabremos porque Darien lo hizo. ¿Será que lo que le dijo Setsuna tuvo algo que ver? Aun no sé cual es el secreto, pero ya cada vez queda menos para que lo sepamos. Al fin y al cabo, nada detendrá el nacimiento de Tokio de Cristal al parecer ni siquiera estos hechos. Pero vamos a esperar para saber todo. Te quiero espero verte de nuevo por estos lados :D

**Ysabel:** Gracias por los ánimos que me das, espero no defraudarte y pues nada recuerda que son bienvenidas las sugerencias, críticas y felicitaciones. Por ahora si, ya más adelante entenderán porque Darien terminó haciendo lo que hizo, ahora lo vemos enfrentando un nuevo problema, ¿Sé quedará Darien como nuevo director de la facultad de medicina investigativa? Esperemos Sailor Plut lo ayude a resolver sus dudas. Por otra parte, tu sabes Serena es mucho más ingenua y también no tiene el mismo conocimiento sobre el gran misterio que esconde "Tokio de cristal". Bien espero tu próximo Review.

**Patty Ramírez de Chiba:** Que gusto que hayas tomado el tiempo de leerme y que de paso te haya agradado mi Fic, yo igual me daré el tiempo de pasar a leerte, Y con respecto a Serena, claro está confundida y a cualquier, creo que los lazos que se crean antes una ausencia aunque sea justifica posteriormente siempre estarán. Por otra parte, ya verás que Darien no es el culpable de esa decisión. Y lo del secreto ni yo lo sé pero ya queda menos, espero no terminen odiando a nadie cuando el dicho secreto salga a la luz. Bien espero tu opinión

**Marie Madamoiselle Chiba**: Lolis que difícil tu Nick jejeje que bueno que me pudiste dejar un review y más saber que ya me habías leído anteriormente eres mi mis queridas lectoras silenciosa, espero estos dos capítulos no hayan sido tan confusos aunque no tuvo mucho Serena-Seiya. Espero que pronto puedas escribir algo así como yo con mucho esfuerzo he escrito esto. Bien nos vemos en el próximo review. :D


	15. Pedacitos de amor

**Disclaimer: "Los personajes nombrados en esta historia son propiedad de la Srta. Naoko Takeuchi. Está historia es escrita solo por entretención sin fines de lucro"**

}i{

}i{

Disculpen la demora pero he estado con mil cosas donde me mude de ciudad, discúlpenme, por favor. Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulos, ojala les agrade, se aceptan quejas, dudas y sugerencias o felicitaciones :D

}i{

}i{

**Capítulo XV**

**Pedacitos de amor.**

}i{

Hace años existió un pequeño pero ya desaparecido sistema conocido con el nombre de Circinus. Estaba conformado por cinco planetas entre ellos el más importante de aquel pequeño sistema, Cygnus-A, era un planeta prospero, pacífico gobernado con verdadera nobleza y justicia, su hermosa reina era una mujer de una altura y belleza única digna de la realeza, su blanca piel como la nieve y su larga cabellera oscura como la noche más profunda resaltaba el color miel de su mirada. Su gran bondad y manera de gobernar fueron conocidas, respectadas por los habitantes de aquel pequeño lugar alejado de este planeta; La Reina Aka, era sin duda la más justa de todas las reinas que algún reino pudo haber tenido.

El Rey Altaya, era un hombre que se imponía con su presencia de gran estatura, cabellos castaños, ojos grises, piel trigueña y una mirada seria, lo hacía el rey más respetable y temido a la vez, pero era tan noble y justo al gobernar como lo era su esposa la Reina Aka. Para la quinta luna nueva se esperaba el nacimiento de su progenitor el príncipe Kiiro, cuando aquel día llego todo Cygnus-A se prepara para el recibimiento de aquel maravilloso heredero, quien era una mezcla perfecta de los reyes y el inmenso amor que se profesaba el uno al otro. Tres días duraría aquel festejo todas la naciones de aquel pequeño lugar se reunieron a darle la bienvenida a este nuevo integrante, pero cuando el segundo día de festejos iniciaba algo terrible sucedió.

-¿Qué es lo que pasó Ude?-

Los cielos siempre azules de Cygnus-A se tornaron oscuros, como si un soplo hubiese apagado los dos soles que tenia aquel pequeño sistema, el frio cubrió todos los planetas y una extraña presencia se hizo presente en el, comenzó a atacar sin dar tiempo a defenderse, sin piedad, sin indulgencia asesinando a todos los habitantes, los invitados al festejo del nuevo heredero se aliaron a los cygnusianos-A, pero nada fue suficiente aquella extraña presencia los derroto sin mayor esfuerzo. Así como había acabado con todos los planetas del sistema Circinus, cygnusianos-A y los invitados entre otros seres vivos perecieron, ya no quedaba más vida en aquel pacifico planeta, solo los guardias reales protegiendo el hogar de sus reyes.

-Ude, no me digas que…-

-Así es princesa, el fue sin misericordia tras ellos-

Pero ni aquellos hombre fuerte que habían sido escogidos entre todos los habitantes por ser los más fuertes del reino, soportaron el gran poder que esa presencia utilizo para aniquilarlos sin remordimientos. Una vez que llego a los gobernantes y su recién nacido heredero los torturo y frente a los ojos temerosos de la reina, tomo al Rey Altaya y lo elimino sin piedad tal cual hizo con aquella maravillosa criatura el pequeño Príncipe Kiiro, aquellos ojos que solo conocían de bondad, nobleza y justicia tuvieron que ver morir a su esposo y su único hijo recién nacido, su alma desgarrada la hizo doblegarse, suplicar por aquellas vida que era todo para ella, los necesitaba con vida, los necesitaba a su lado así como necesitaba su reino, su nación.

Extrañamente aquella maligna presencia acepto, pero no sin antes informarle que aquel pedido tenía un valor muy alto, un sacrificio único para devolverle a ella todo lo que le arrebato…

-Su alma-

-No solo eso Princesa, sino que toda su vida…-

Ella no lo dudo y acepto, aquella oferta. Como si todo hubiese sido una pesadilla todo volvió a la normalidad, el festejo real siguió hasta su culminé, tres días solos tres días fueron el plazo que él le dio para despedirse y verificar el bienestar de su reino y su familia, cuando llego la noche del tercer día la reina acuno a su pequeño hijo, beso a su rey, partió rumbo al patio y entrego lo que había prometido.

A la mañana siguiente, todo el reino se entero de la extraña y misteriosa desaparición de la Reina Aka, fue buscada por mucho tiempo, por todos los planetas, pero nadie volvió a saber de ella.

-Es una verdadera lástima-

-Usted lo ha dicho consejero Zun, pues nunca nadie imagino en lo que realmente se transformaría, después de tan crueles hechos-

-Exacto, pues…-

De aquella mujer noble, justa y viva ahora solo se podía observar una mujer vacía, sin sentimientos, sin recuerdos, sin piedad, su mirada se volvió tan fría como el hielo y ahora solo la maldad y la ambición eran solo parte de lo que era ahora aquella Reina de la mirada dulce.

Cygnus-A, se quedo sin reina, un solitario Rey y su pequeño hijo siguieron gobernando aquel planeta, dándole la prosperidad que durante el gobierno de la Reina Aka poseía, pero un día uno de aquello donde solo el recuerdo de un puesto vacío hacia recordarla, regreso en una fortaleza flotante sometiendo ante su voluntad a todos los planetas de aquel pequeño sistema incluyendo su amado planeta. No los destruyo como aquella vez hizo aquel ser maligno, pero si los volvió parte de su colección.

Cuenta algunos de los que tuvieron la oportunidad de presenciar el retorno de la Reina Aka, dijeron que a pesar de los años se mantenía joven el tiempo se detuvo en su cuerpo, la soledad de su mirada mostraba el vacío de su ser, no había alma, no había corazón, ni siquiera un recuerdo. Ella solo era un cuerpo con vida, vacía pero llena de avaricia.

-¿Acaso una sola mujer, causo tanto terror en el universo?-

-Consejero Zen, lamentablemente no fue así…-

Desde aquel lugar movible, ella recluto a los más poderoso hombres y mujeres de varios planetas que invadió. Les arrebato sus recuerdos y almas para que su misión de someter cuanto planeta y reino hubieran en las galaxias no fuera entorpecido por los sentimientos de piedad. Se dice que las almas y recuerdos de sus guerreros están encerrados en esferas de cristal que mantiene escondido en un misterioso lugar donde solo ella puede ingresar.

-Ahora entiendo como es que logro dominar en tan corto tiempo tantos sistemas-

Pero fue durante la más larga de las batallas donde conoció el sabor de la derrota. Al momento de llegar a nuestro planeta la poderosa Reina Aka logrando que sus poderoso hombre se infiltraran entre los habitante de Kinmoku una vez que lo hizo logró dominarlos a todos incluyendo a los poderosos caballeros Stars, al ver que esta nación era una de las poderosas que intento gobernar, los ataco sin piedad, sin misericordia mato a sangre fría a sus reyes. Pero nunca se imagino que la Sailor más poderosa y sus aliadas, lograrían liberar a los guardianes de Kinmoku y en una estratégica lucha la derroto, encerrándola en una dimensión ajena a cualquier galaxia. Perdiendo todo los reinos que con crueldad había sometido a su tiranía.

-Querido Ude, aun me cuesta creer que había olvidado todo lo que esta mujer le hizo a mí amado Kinmoku y a mi familia-

-Princesa Kakyuu, sé que es doloroso revivir una vez la muerte de sus padres, pero es bueno que todo el consejo real se enteré contra quienes se enfrentaran las guerreras de la luna llena y nuestros caballeros-

-Lo sé y ese es mi gran temor-

-¿Por qué lo dice Princesa?- pregunto uno de los presente en el consejo.

-Por quienes están a la orden de la Reina Aka-

Su fiel lacayo Nodo, un hombre de aspecto desagradable, de postura curvada, cabellos grisáceos y ojos negros pero que sin duda escondía un misterioso poder, la acompaño en su destierro junto a los cuatro guardianes sobrevivientes:

Ika, una poderosa guerrera proveniente del planeta Crux, su aspecto extraño la hace parecer una entidad maravillosa, piel y cabellos blancos, sus ojos inexpresivos color rojos le dan aspecto tenebroso y misterioso a la vez, su largo vestido encierran un arma mortal, tentáculos en forma de tiras, parecidos a los de los calamares.

Le sigue Ookami, una mujer de piel trigueña, abúndate cabello de colores gris y blanco, y uno ojos azul profundo y una mirada fría y sin alma, capaz de adentrarse a los recuerdo de cualquiera de sus oponentes, borrar de los recuerdos de sus víctimas su presencia. Rápida, ágil, pero siempre solitaria.

Kitsune, es aquel poderoso hombre de cabellos rojizos como una llamarada viviente, ágil, astuto, fuerte y rápido son las descripciones de este hombre de fuerte aspecto, alto, blanco, fuertes músculos y una presencia temible. Proveniente del planeta Alpha Delthi.

Y el último de sus guardianes el más poderoso de ellos Kaeru, un hombre alto, piel trigueña ojos y cabellos verdes, de gran agilidad al saltar y pelear, puede revelar los cristales de las de las personas, después de Nodo le brindará ese nuevo poder. Su frialdad y crueldad van más allá de lo imaginable…

-Ahora entendemos su preocupación Princesa Kakyuu-

-Es por eso que los mande a llamar, necesito ir a la Tierra, para advertir a mis guerreros y por supuesto a la Princesas de la Luna y sus guerreras-

-El consejo real, la apoya. Cuando quiera puede viajar. No podemos volver a someternos a la crueldad de aquella despiadada mujer-

-Muchas gracias, consejero Zun, Consejo real-

-De nada Princesa Kakyuu y que la estrella de Kinmoku la guíe en su viaje-

}i{

Ni con todo lo que me dijo Yaten, lograba que mi conciencia estuviera en total armonía con mi corazón, pero tenía claro algo si alguna vez en el pasado ame con tal intensidad a Darien que no pude concebir una vida sin él; En este presente no lo sentía así, sobreviví varios días, meses cuanto partió por primera vez a Estados Unidos, pero bastaron esos días de completa ausencia para que ese amor de antaño perdiera la fuerza, se llenara de dudas, de recelos e incluso rabia. Pero ahora que llevamos casi dos o más sin hablarnos me doy cuenta que quizás ya no podré amarlo como en aquella época. Al principio fue fuerte y todos fueron testigo de lo que mis días se convirtieron, de las cartas que escribí sin respuesta, de las lágrimas silenciosas que derrame ante no recibir llamados, entonces si era un amor destinado ¿Por qué basto su ausencia, su lejanía para que mi corazón quisiera realmente reemplazarlo? Sé que no fue su culpa, pero eso lo supe después, después de dejar que mi corazón dudará, de que mi corazón hoy grite otro nombre.

No encontraba respuesta a esta pregunta, no si la tenía solo que me da miedo confirmarla, miedo a el efecto que causaran. Hoy sigo como un torbellino a la deriva con un millón de dudas, sin siquiera olvidar mis sueños y anhelos de mi vida anterior a la llegada de Luna; si la princesa Serenity había reencarnado y quizás tenía un destino, era algo que no compartía con Serena Tsukino. Pero hoy era el día en que debía unirlas, hacerlas una sola pero sin que se pierda ni una ni la otra. Hoy tenía que encontrar la sintonía entre las dos sin olvidar la guerrera, aquella que nunca fui en el pasado pero que hoy igual esta en mí.

Ni cuenta me di cuando ya me encontraba en la entrada de la preparatoria, los nervios traicioneros comenzaron a invadirme sin piedad, hoy volvería a verlo ni siquiera me había puesto pensar ¿En cómo lo enfrentaría? ¿Qué le diría? ¿Cómo lo podría mirar a sus ojos sin pensar en todo lo que en solo dos días vivimos? Tenía tantas dudas en mi cabeza, tantas cosas que ordenar en ella necesitaba tiempo dos días aun seguían siendo poco para tomar una decisión, comencé avanzar intentando calmar mis nervios pero entonces fue cuando lo vi entre todos los alumnos de la preparatoria, lo vi caminar hacia el salón solo y sentí la necesidad de ir alcanzarlo, de hacerle compañía, de verlo sonreír para mí como siempre lo hace. Sentí esas mariposas de la que hablan las chicas que el amor causaba, sentía el corazón acelerado y el sudor en mis manos. Quizás debí seguir mis impulsos antes de ponerme a pensar en mi destino, en mis responsabilidades, lo observe pensativo pero no confundido, bien sabemos que de los dos es él quien tiene bien claro lo que quiere, me detuve a mirarlo y fue cuando mi mundo color rosas se oscureció me basta ver como una alumna; vaya a ser quien de que salón era se le acerco, le hablaba tan coqueta y él le sonreía. Nunca se me había pasado por la mente la posibilidad de que Seiya me olvidara - ¿Qué es esto que siento?- una extraña sensación entre dolor y miedo se apodero antes la escena que mentalmente que se creaba en mi cabeza… -Si no afronto mis sentimientos perderé-

-Es lo mejor. Afrontar lo que realmente quieres y siente, pero te aseguro que si Seiya no fuera tu elección el jamás podría amar a nadie más que no fueras tu…Serena-

-Ta… Tai… Taiki- en un acto reflejo cubrí mi boca con mis manos, mientras un gran sonrojo comenzó apoderarse de mi rostro.

-Las estrellas como nosotros solo amamos una sola vez en nuestra vida, aun cuando nuestro amor sea o no correspondido ese amor nos acompaña hasta nuestra muerte, hasta cuando las nuevas estrellas estén lista para brillar en nuestro lugar…-

-Yo…yo solo….- sentí mis ojos cristalizarse inconscientemente.

-Tú solo debes escuchar a tu corazón Serena, pues digas los que digas y hagas lo que hagas entiende que el corazón de una estrella solo brilla para una sola persona en este universo y su brillo desaparece, cuando aquella persona que nos dio luz propia, se apaga, Seiya sabrá entender y también esperar…-

Las palabras de Taiki, me estremecieron, me basto simplemente dejar que los celos y las inseguridades me invadieran para dudar en el amor que Seiya me profeso –Soy una tonta ¿No es así?- dije aquello con las primeras lágrimas caer sobre mis mejillas y la voz quebrada, entonces Taiki me ofreció su pañuelo.

-No eres tonta Serena, amar no es de tonto mucho menos de inteligente. Tu y yo al igual que Seiya y Darien, no somos personas comunes tenemos sobre nuestros hombros grandes responsabilidades, y son esas responsabilidades las que hoy te tienen con estas dudas…-

-Pero yo… pero yo…- un nudo se volvió a formar en mi garganta, tenía que decirlo –Yo ya sé lo que quiero…-

-Entonces ve por lo que quieres, deja ese miedo de lado. Sea cual sea la respuesta a tus dudas, no tienes porque ir por la vida afrontando sola las cosas si ya sabes quién es aquel con quien deseas enfrentar al mundo ve y lucha…-

-No es tan fácil, no para mí…- limpié las nuevas lágrimas que surcaban mi rostro –yo…yo tengo… yo tengo un destino- y deje escapar entre sollozos aquella dolorosa y tortuosa verdad que era sin duda lo que me impedía decir lo que en verdad quería.

-Serena, no con lo que te dije debes sentirte comprometida con tus responsabilidades o pensar en que dañaras a todos los que te rodeamos…- de pronto sentí sus manos sobre mis hombros -…solo quiero que pienses en ti, no mires atrás, no pienses en el futuro, ni en las responsabilidades que tienes acuesta, tampoco en Seiya o en Darien, es tu momento de ser feliz, para poder llevar un futuro tan prometedor como tuyo, debes pensar en ti y en lo que quieres, no en lo que se te imponga. Para que tu reinado sea en base a tu felicidad, si eres feliz todos los que te rodean lo serán…-

Tiene razón, Taiki tiene razón ¿Cuántas veces desde que comenzaron mis dudas he pensado en mí? no tengo la menor idea, pero era verdad como espero gobernar un futuro si no soy feliz…yo quiero ser feliz, no quiero sentirme amarrada, no quiero sentirme prisionera de aquel futuro que aun no me alcanza.

-Tú eres el reflejo de quienes te rodean, si eres infeliz todos lo serán, si eres dichosa el resto lo será. Por eso debes ser feliz, debes velar por ti, antes que por cualquiera de nosotros para así poder velar por quienes te rodean, para aquellos que tu gobernaras…-

-Muchas gracias Taiki, no te imagina cuanto me has ayudado- impulsivamente lo abrase –Gracias-

-No es nada Serena… solo que debes tener claro que es solo que te decidas y abras tu corazón a los demás, aquí no importan las opiniones del resto, en tus decisiones nadie puede interponerse, nadie-

-Tienes razón Taiki, debo pensar en mí-

-Que bueno ver que le fui útil a alguien, pero bueno es hora de ir a clases se no ha hecho un poco tarde-

-Claro, disculpa-

-No te disculpes, fui yo quien necesitaba decirte todo esto, te aprecio y no me gusta verte con tantas dudas y malas noches. Bien me voy a mi salón-

- ¡Hey, Taiki!-

-¿Dime?-

-Espero pronto le digas a Amy tus sentimientos-

-¡¿Qué?- un gran sonrojo se apodero de su rostro.

-Yo igual quiero que sea feliz, con tu elección y quiero ver desde donde sea que me encuentre el brillo de tu corazón. Anda, invítala al baile- una gran sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro y el rojo en él iba en aumento -¡Vamos Taiki tú puedes!- le guiñe un ojo y partí a mi salón.

Ya sabía mi elección, pero no podía llegar y decirla así como si nada aun, no hasta hablar con Luna antes. Pero las palabras de Yaten me habían caído como un balde de agua fría las de Taiki sinceramente me había abierto los ojos, habían desencadenado mi afligido corazón de su tormentosa prisión, ahora solo espero que se le declare luego a Amy. Quiero verlos brillar juntos con ese gran amor que en sus miradas cualquier puede apreciar.

}i{

-Gracias- me dijo aquella alumna que se acerco a mí en cuanto me vio solo en la entrada de la preparatoria.

-No es nada…- en realidad ni siquiera se a que se debió el gracias si sinceramente no hice mucho. Soy un muerto en vida y lo que es peor hoy debía disimular con mi mejor sonrisa, con la mejor de mis caras que entre Bombón y yo no ha pasado nada… -pero esto es mucho para mí- e instintivamente golpee el muero, me apoye a ahí a calmar mi sentimiento de derrota.

-Vamos no tienes porque desquitarte con las paredes-

-Eeeh-

-No me mires con esa cara de asombro Seiya, digo la verdad las paredes de nuestra preparatoria no tiene la culpa de lo que está ocurriendo entre tú y Serena-

-Lo siento Mina, es solo que…-

-Te frustra no estar con ella como realmente quiere tu corazón-

-Si algo así…-

-¡Oh vamos! Que acaso no eres el guapísimos, egocéntrico, vanidoso y luchador Seiya Kou-

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso en esto?-

-Y todavía pregunta, vamos Seiya si la primera vez que estuviste aquí en la tierra no te diste por vencido, te fuiste en contra de Haruka, de Michiru, de todos los que te querían separar de Serena, porque dejas que sus dudas lo hagan ahora-

-Pero…-

-Nada de "pero" tú y yo sabes perfectamente que Darien siempre estuvo entre ustedes y luego todo el resto, sin embargo luchaste hasta el final. Vamos Seiya, en vez de dejar que las dudas de Serena aumenten, mejor dale motivos para que se enamoré de ti por completo-

De pronto, las palabras de Mina comenzaron hacer eco en mi cabeza como un verdadero balde de agua fría me di cuenta que tenía razón. No tenía porque alejarme, porque ser diferente con ella. Al contrario, yo estoy en el campo de batalla solo, teniendo todas las de ganar… ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonto?

-¡Gracias Mina!- y sin pensarlo dos veces la abrace y bese su mejilla

-Vamos Seiya no creo que haya sido para tanto-

-Verdad Yaten se puede poner celoso, mejor te suelto-

-¿No sé de qué hablas Seiya Kou?

-Ya veo, negarás que algo pasa o si es que ya no paso entre ustedes-

-Será mejor que vayamos a clases-

-Mina, vamos dime-

-En serio Seiya, estás mal informado-

Entre risas y preguntas nos dirigimos al salón de clases, todo lo que Mina me dijo era verdad, yo no soy de esos que se deja ganar así como así, menos sin dar la pelea. Lo siento Bombón, pero no dejaré que nadie me aleje de ti. Lucharé por este amor que es solo tuyo y que lo será más allá de la eternidad. Yo seré quien aclaré todas tus dudas.

¿En qué estaba pensando cuando decidí dejar a Bombón sola con sus dudas? ¿En qué? Si esta era mi oportunidad de ganarme completamente el corazón de mi dulce Bombón, más después de lo que vivimos en esa estrella, en mi departamento, esté era la oportunidad de ganarme el amor de ella, ahora que él no estaba a su lado, ahora que ella dudaba de su eterno amor. Era hora de que aquel Seiya de hace algunos meses regrese a conquistarla, solo faltaba que mi Bombón se digne a cruzar la puerta del salón o mi locura por ella me haría salir en su búsqueda y besarla sin importar nada, ni nadie.

Y definitivamente eso pasaría, si en cinco minutos ella no llegaba, pues veras que la paciencias es de esa pocas virtudes que tengo no desarrolladas en su totalidad.

-¡Ha no aguanto más!- grite desesperado al momento que me levantaba de mi asiento. Debía ir por ella.

-Seiya, ¿Qué sucede? – me cuestiono Lita, al no entender el porque de mi reacción, me preparabas a contestarle cuando el más maravillo aroma se impregno por mi nariz…era un aroma a flores dulces y fresas, mi corazón bombeo sangre tan rápidamente que parecía se iba a salir de mi pecho, gire en dirección a la puerta y la vi, ahí parada con esa cara llena de preguntas al verme de pie, me olvide de todos, no me importaba que ya faltara poco para que llegara el maestro, simplemente fui a su encuentro.

-Buenos días Bombón- le regale mi mejor sonrisa y le guiñe un ojo, el sonrojo en la cara de ella fue muy evidente.

-Bue…Buenos…Buenos días, Seiya- deseaba poder besarla una vez más, pero no podía, no aún está vez iré paso a paso, solo por ti…_Mi dulce Bombón._

}i{

Tenía más que claro lo que quería y lo que debía hacer, pero con Seiya mirándome de esa forma, no sé cuánto tiempo podría soportarlo. Se veía tan diferente a aquella noche en que deje que todo el peso que cargo callera sobre él, sobre "nosotros", se veía hasta mucho más guapo y su mirada, estaba carga de tantos sentimientos. En cuanto me saludo, los nervios se hicieron presente y todas esas nuevas sensaciones afloraron con esa magnífica sonrisa que me enseñaba, todo era tan…_perfecto,_ o bueno casi todo, si no fuera porque Luna me dijo que primero debía hablar con las personas indicada.

-Hoy te ves…. Te ves algo diferente- no pude evitar decirle ante ese brillo inquietante en su mirada.

-Diferente no Bombón…- de pronto se inclina hasta mí, por un momento me paralice por completo ¿Es que acaso piensa besarme delante de todos? -…si no con ganas de volver a besarte como aquella última vez…- me susurro en mi oído mientras un fuerte sonrojo se apodero de mí. Por primera vez me había quedado sin palabras, sin la capacidad de moverme. ¿Por qué Seiya me pone las cosas más difíciles? Si sigue así no aguantaré más está situación. –Oh acaso ¿tú no?- lo sentí como poco a poco se iba alejando de mí y mi corazón parecía que en cualquier momento saltaba de mi pecho y salía corriendo hasta llegar a la Luna.

-Vamos Bombón di algo… sé que mis encanto y mi gran belleza te han dejado completamente hechizada, pero quiero saber si mis sentimientos han hecho lo mismo en tu corazón…-

-Eres un egocéntrico Seiya Kou- dije frunciendo mi ceño, para evitar decir lo que aun no puedo, pero no sé si podría hacerlo por mucho tiempo –No te diré nada- y le mostré mi lengua para luego ir a sentarme a mi puesto, el simplemente giro para seguirme.

-Sé que no lo quieres reconocer… pero yo te ayudaré Bombón, lo prometo-

-¡Seiya!- le grite entre medio de un gran sonrojo, me senté haciéndome la molesta por sus comentario, pero me encantaban, me encantaba que Seiya fuera el mismo de siempre. Solo espero que todo pueda ser igual o mejor que antes. Pero sobretodo tener la fuerza de esperar a que sea el momento indicado.

}i{

Cuanto podía hacer el amor en una persona, ni yo mismo podía describirlo pero era así, nunca imagine que sería yo quien diera el valor a Serena para aclarar sus dudas, ha amarse a ella antes que al resto, aun cuando sabemos que eso es imposible en alguien con un corazón como el de ella. Pero ¿Quién era yo para juzgarla? ¿Quién? Si cuando supe que volvería al planeta Tierra descubrí cuan profundo eras mis sentimientos hacia ella, hacía la sirena de mis sueños, aquella que basaba sus más grandes teorías en los sueños y el romance, pero finalmente mi corazón se dispuso aceptarlo aquella vez que me cambiaron de salón y la vi ahí perdida entre sus libros desconectada de mi realidad sin darse cuenta de mi llegada, fueron los pasos hacia su puesto los que hicieron que mi corazón la llamara a gritos, hasta que su mirada posará en la mía y viera mi perdición en esos azules.

¿Cómo no entender a Serena? Si mi corazón ya sabía lo que quería, lo que sentía. Solo que mi miedo a los desconocido a que lo arruinara con mi inexperiencia me tenía detenido en eso… en su mirada, en ese beso robado, en ese sueño compartido.

**Flashback**

- ¡Hey, Taiki!-

-¿Dime?-

-Espero pronto le digas a Amy tus sentimientos-

-¡¿Qué?-

**Fin flashback**

Si impulse a Serena a tomar las riendas de sus vida, ¿Por qué no me atrevía hacer lo mismo? De pronto, la respuesta a mi duda se me presento, ahí en un panel de nuestro salón estaba mi respuesta, tal cual me lo había sugerido Serena está era quizás mi oportunidad o por lo menos el primer peldaño que debía comenzar a subir para llegar hasta su corazón:

"Baile preparatoria Juuban

Despidamos el periodo de clases bajo el

'Claro de luna' una noche para encontrar

El amor y bailar al son de grandes bandas"

Serena, gracias por esta idea. Ahora era cosa de darme el valor para invitar a Amy al baile y poder demostrarle que mi interés hacia ella no es solo como una competencia por saber cuál de los dos sabe más, que no es solo la compañera mi compañera de curso y puesto, si no que es todo lo que mi corazón necesita desde que deje este planeta y que basto su lejanía para darme cuenta de cuanto la necesitaba a mi lado.

-Bien muchachos, trabajaran en parejas este cuestionario. Pero, en esta ocasión no elegiré parejas, ni mucho menos lo harán ustedes, trabajen con sus compañero de banco y así evitamos el desorden y el alboroto ¿Me entendieron?-

-¡Sí!- fue la respuesta que todo el curso exclamo y que para mí era perfecto, está podría ser mi oportunidad.

-Bien es hora de comenzar- fue lo que intenté decirme mentalmente antes que mi boca la expulsará de mí.

-Siempre tan preparado Taiki Kou-

-Así es Amy Mizuno, no puedo verme por debajo de ti mucho menos delante tuyo- un pequeño sonrojo se hizo presente en ella, que no podía seguir ignorando.

-Muchas gracias. Comenzamos-

-Claro- Y así nuestro largo cuestionario se hizo presente entre nosotros, cada respuesta que daba para mí no era más que otra magnífica oportunidad para perderme en su mirada, en sus perfectas facciones.

}i{

}i{

"Gracias, por aceptarme así. Hoy realmente te ves más bella"

Aun me parecía que esto era un sueño, claro un sueño raro, diferente a todos los que alguna vez había tenido respecto al amor y a mí príncipe azul, pero no me importaba porque este trocito de papel con estas bellas palabras me demostraban cuan real era este momento en el tiempo, en mi vida. Quizás estas palabras, este papel, era ajeno a todo lo impulsiva y expresiva que siempre soy, pero de cierta forma me gustaba, me gustaba que todo fuera así discreto, un secreto que era mí y de él. Y pensar que si no fuera por uno de los sirvientes de nuestro enemigo, mi sueño no se hubiese hecho realidad de esta manera tan extraña pero que minuto a minuto iba apreciando más.

"Las Gracias, las debería dar yo, fuiste Tú quien me trajo de vuelta"

No importaban las condiciones en que todo se dio y ni todo lo que se hablo tras esas cuatro paredes, sino lo que salió de allí lo que vivo hoy a su lado, de una manera un poco inusual, pero lejos mejor de lo que pude imaginar.

**Flashback**

Una suave sensación me saco de aquella oscuridad donde lo único que quería era volver a encontrarme con mis amigas, volver a ver a Yaten, una calidez me envolvió desde mis labios hasta mi corazón, de pronto mi oscuridad comenzó a llenarse de luz, mis ojos pesadamente se abrieron para encontrarme en un suave y suplicante beso a Yaten que rompió aquel contacto de nuestro labios con sus ojos cerrado aun se alejo de mí, lo vi derrotado con unas lágrimas cubrir sus mejillas y yo aun sin poder creer cuan suave pudieron ser sus labios

-Yaten-

-Mina- no podía quitar mis manos de mis labios –yo… lo siento…-

-Gracias- con un sonrojo hermoso sobre sus húmedas mejillas y una mirada confusa, frunció divertido su ceño.

-¿Gracias? ¿Por qué?- me senté en la cama acerque mi mano a una de sus mejillas, aunque al principio se alejo se detuvo ante mi tacto. Cerré mis ojos, al sentir su piel con las yemas de mis dedos.

-Porque me trajiste de vuelta, me devolviste la luz…- tome su mano y la lleve hasta mi corazón –le has dado vida a mi corazón- sentí como quiso quitar su mano y el sonrojo se intensifico en su rostro.

-Yo… yo… yo solo…- lo vi atormentando ante no encontrar las palabras que quería decirme, toda la ilusión que se formo en mí ante aquel beso se me vino al suelo.

-No te preocupes, no quería incomodarte- me levante con todas las ganas de salir corriendo, de llorarle a los vientos que nuevamente me equivoque, de pronto sentí su mano en mi muñeca y me detuve, sin voltearme no quería verlo, no quería ver su burla, no quería ver su desprecio.

-Yo solo… Mina, yo nunca… nunca antes… - sentí el titubeo en su voz y decidí girar a verlo, lo vi tan tímido, tan débil –yo nunca había estado con mujer… no sé lo que es el amor, ni tampoco como se ama, no sé como son los besos, bueno hasta hoy, si es que eso fue un beso…- antes de que terminara de hablar, me acerque a sus labios y sin pensarlo, lo besé. Al principio, fue un beso torpe descoordinado, que poco a poco fue tomando forma y ritmo, tan mágico, tan único, ni en mis sueño imagine que sería así, bueno hasta que la falta del aire lo arruino todo, entre pequeños y cortos besos nos fuimos separando quedando solo nuestras frente juntas y nuestros ojos cerrado, sintiendo nuestras respiraciones agitadas.

-Yo tampoco he tenido un novio antes, aunque quisiera no podría recordar mi primer beso, no sé si he amado tampoco sé como amar, pero podríamos aprender juntos…si quiere- y sin tiempo a esperar respuesta me beso, de la misma forma, no en realidad lo hizo de la forma más maravillosa, quizás no podía oír sus latidos, pero sabía que eran uno solo en ese momento.

-Supongo que eso es un sí ¿o no?- comenzó afirmar con su cabeza.

-Solo que… bueno tu sabes… no soy muy amante de las cosas en público, solo espero me comprendas y…-

-shuuu- silencie su boca con mi dedo índice –si puedo estar contigo como hace un rato, no me importa vivir este secreto amor, hasta que ambos sepamos cuando hacerlo oficialmente publico-

-Mina…-

-Gracias… Yaten-

-¿Gracias? ¿Por qué?- y ya no fueron necesarias las respuesta, con cada beso compartido, con cada larga conversación entre cada uno de esos dulce besos que prometimos compartir en las sombras, aun cuando más de alguno sepa o tenga la sospecha de que solo un beso de él me libero-

**Fin Flashback**

"Y lo volvería hacer una y mil veces. ¿Ya te dije que te ves hermosa cuando sonríes?"

No pude evitar sonreír nuevamente antes aquella pregunta, comencé a mover mi cabeza en afirmación, sin voltear a verlo supe que había entendido mi respuesta. Qué importaba si en la preparatoria o cuando nos reuniéramos en grupo, no estaríamos melosamente abrazados o con nuestras manos entrelazadas si entre sombras y secretamente podía disfrutar algo único con él, solos él y yo.

}i{

-Muy bien Taiki me toca a mí preguntarte la última pregunta ¿Año en que el cometa Halley se observo por última vez?-

-Esa es muy fácil 1986-

-Si correcto-

-Bien la siguiente-

-¿Siguientes? Pero Taiki, si está era la última-

-No falta la más importante-

-¿Cuál?-

-Amy Mizuno…- la observe inquietante ante la situación y de los nervios quise reír en ese instante, pero no podría arruinar este momento tan importante para mí -… ¿Te gustaría ir al baile conmigo?- un gran sonrojo se hizo presente, junto con una gran duda y por un momento algo en mi pecho comenzó a doler. Baje mi rostro para que no vea el dolor que en ese momento sentía –Si no quieres, solo dímelo. No sientas lastima por mí…-

-Si-

-La verdad, pensé que sería buena idea ir juntos, pero bueno quien querría salir con un aburrido como yo ¿verdad?…-

-Si quiero ir…-

-Si no quieres pues tan solo dilo y ya…- de pronto sentí sus frágiles manos tomar mi mentón y levar mi mirada, nuestros ojos se cruzaron y sentí perder el aire en mis pulmones de solo tener la oportunidad de contemplarla. –yo…- quise decirle todo lo que me provocaba en ese mismo instante, pero ella negó con su cabeza para que no digiera nada más

-Sí, acepto Taiki Kou, acepto ir contigo al baile- simplemente sonreír, ella ya no dijo nada y fue a entregar nuestro trabajo yo la seguí con la mirada hasta que volvió a mi lado y nos sentamos mirando hacia el pizarrón, yo hubiese dado lo que fuera por haberla podido besar en ese mismo instante, pero aun no era el momento indicado, no para ella quizás tampoco para mí pero el hecho de saber que estaríamos juntos esa noche especial, me hacía inmensamente feliz. De pronto sentí como su mano busco la mía, la tome sin cuestionar nada, sin mirarla entre nosotros ya no había mucho más que decir, tan solo faltaba sellar este acuerdo silencioso.

}i{

"Muero por ti, te espero en la bodega donde se guardan los instrumentos deportivos"

Yo igual muero por ti Yaten, la sensación que recorrido todo mi ser al leer estas palabras me hicieron desear que toque el timbre de hora libre pronto, pero nada. Aun no podía creer que desde ayer no lo haya besado, no haya podido abrazarlo y en lo personal moría de ganas de ir y no soltarlo más.

-Mina, vamos ya es hora de almorzar-

-Eh claro Serena, vayan ustedes que los alcanzo en un momento-

-Bueno estaremos donde siempre… No tardes-

-Si- estaba tan ensimismada añorando sus labios que no me había dado cuenta de cuando había tocado y lo que era peor ni cuenta me había dado de que Yaten había salido ya. Sostuve con fuerza aquel pequeño papel y comencé mis pasos tras Yaten, pero de pronto se perdió de mi alcancé. Seguí mi camino hacia allí y de verdad me estaba angustiando – es imposible, el no me jugaría una broma ¿o sí?- avance hasta llegar a la bodega, entre y lo comencé a llamar –Yaten- el silencio y todos estos instrumentos deportivos era lo único que me acompañaron.

-Al parecer si era una broma…- me giré para retirarme cuando sentí como unas manos me tomaban delicadamente desde atrás por mi cintura, sentí como un rostro se apoyo en mi hombre izquierdo y se acerco a mi oído, sentía entre miedo y ansiedad.

-¿Aun dudas de mi amor?- un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Era él y yo había dudo de su palabra, me gire sin soltarme de abrazo para quedar frente a frente, el aroma de su perfume me embriagaba a tal punto de no dejarme hablar, pero comencé apoyar mis manos en su pecho, firme y marcado.

-Disculpa, pero es que necesito tanto de tus besos y abrazos que pierdo la cabeza…-

-Yo también, por eso necesitaba verte a solas- y antes de intentar decir algo nos estábamos besando, nuestros labios se unieron, nuestras lenguas se encontraron, recorrimos nuestras bocas, con ansias, deseos, añoranzas sus brazos jugaban bajo mi blusa y ¡Oh no! Cada nuevo beso me hacía desearlo aun más, en todo los sentidos posibles, hasta aquellos que aun desconocía, mis brazos se cruzaron por su cuello, y mis manos comenzaron a juguetear en sus cabellos, no quería parar, quería que este beso fuera realmente eterno, pero lentamente fuimos deteniendo por la falta de aire, besos cortos con nuestras respiraciones agitadas era lo único que se podía oír en aquella bodega.

-Mina… yo… quiero…-

-Shuuu… no… digas…-

-Min…- dijo mi nombre mientras su dedo silenciaba mis labios -déjame… hablar… por favor-

-Lo… siento… mucho- murmuré entre su dedo, que aun seguía en mis labios.

-Mina… ¿Te gustaría… tu quisieras… ir al baile del viernes… conmigo?- de pronto, sentí que deje de respirar, cerré mis ojos y tome aire hasta donde mis pulmones pudieran recibir, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-Tú me… tu me estas… ¿Me estás invitando al bailes?-

-Sí, creo que eso fue lo que te dije, y bien ¿sí o no?-

-Pero iríamos, si se supone que nadie debe saber lo nuestro-

-Eso no me importa tanto, como imaginar que alguien más pueda invitarte-

-¿Celos?-

-Debo cuidar lo que es mío-

-¿Tuyo?- cuestione el tono posesivo de su voz, cuando me tomo desprevenida nuevamente y comenzó a besarme, con el mismo deseos de antes, con la misma intensidad, pero con un diferente sabor, uno que me estaba gustando más de lo que había imaginado…

-Así es Mina eres mía como yo lo soy de ti, por lo que no puedo permitir que nadie te invite al baile o si quiera intente besarte o tocarte…-

-¡Yaten!- un gran sonrojo se apodero de mi rostro, ante la profundidad de su mirada y la seguridad de sus palabras. –Si acepto, iré contigo al baile- y nuevamente nos besamos, llevábamos dos días y sentía que ya no podía vivir sin ellos, sin él. Todo era maravilloso, mejor de lo que se veía en mis sueños bueno excepto por el timbre interrumpiendo nuestro momento. Lentamente fuimos deteniendo el beso.

-Ahora saldrás tu y yo llegaré más tarde al salón- le di un pequeño y fugaz besos.

-En la noche mis padres no estarán en casa, te espero a las 9. No faltes-

-Allí estaré- y emprendí mi camino de regreso al salón, con el sabor latente de sus labios en los míos, nunca imagine que mi más grande sueño se haya vuelto realidad, al fin hay un hombre a mi lado, uno al cual realmente amo más que a nadie en este mundo.

-¡Mina!-

-Serena, Lita…-

-¿Dónde te metiste?- me cuestiono Lita –Al final no alcanzaste a almorzar.

-No importa, me sentía algo mal. Disculpen-

-Mmm, últimamente andas muy distraída Mina… ¿Será por Yaten?- un leve sonrojo se apodero de mí.

-¿Yate? ¿Dónde no lo veo?-

-¡Mina! Deja de hacerte la que no entendiste mi pregunta- y así comenzamos una discusión tras otra, no quería incomodar a Yaten, tampoco tenía interés en compartir mi dicha aun con mis amigas, quería ser por primera vez egoísta y disfrutar al máximo de la privacidad, de la complicidad.

}i{

En cuanto terminaron las clases decidí irme rápidamente a mi casa, lo que menos quería era arruinar lo que Luna me había dicho, primero hablar con Darien y luego hacer lo que mi corazón me decía, y eso era que yo amaba…

-Alto ahí señorita- ¡Oh no! Un asaltante. –muy bien, ahora coloque sus manos donde yo las pueda ver…-

-Por favor… no tengo nada de valor…-

-Por supuesto que si lo tiene algo de valor…-

-¿De qué habla?...-

-De mi corazón… mi dulce Bombón…- en cuanto escuche la última frase logre reconocer a Seiya, giro sobre mi eje a verlo a la cara, entre divertida y molesta por esta broma.

-Seiya…grrr eres un tonto, me asústate…- le reclame, ofuscada, al verlo con esa sonrisa encantadora que derretiría a cualquiera que tuvieran está oportunidad. –Solo has venido a molestarme-

-Jamás te molestaría, solo quería verte sonreír como antes con naturalidad. Pero veo que no me resulto- un gran puchero se formo en su labio.

-Seiya, vamos si tan solo era una broma…- le dije preocupada por su cara de pena.

-Si lo sé, pero como el bromista era yo, no me queda otra que hacer esto…-

-Hacer ¿Qué?...- y antes de que intentará decir algo, el me había tomado en sus brazos y nos habíamos vuelto una estrella fugaz surcando el cielo, no sé si mis pensamientos o el sentirme en los brazos de Seiya, era lo que me había hecho perder la noción del tiempo, pero ni cuenta me di cuando comenzamos a descender.

-Al fin te pude secuestrar Bombón- me dijo mientras lentamente me iba bajando hasta que pude sentir mis pies en el suelo, pero aun sin soltarme y con esa profundidad en su mirada, sentía que estaba perdiendo mi fuerza de voluntad, si él seguía así no podría cumplirle con Luna. –Vamos Bombón, deja de pensar tanto las cosas…- sentí como tomo mi mano y la puso a la altura del corazón –mejor sigue lo que te diga tu corazón-

-Seiya yo…- antes de que pudiera darle mi respuesta, me silencio con un beso que me tomo totalmente desprevenida de primera no le respondía, y lo que era peor algo en mi me decía que no debía responderle, pero no pude más y lo besé, se que habían pasado tres días pero para mí había sido una eternidad, una verdadera eternidad. No sabía, que había en la profundidad de su mirada, pero algo nuevo había en Seiya, y eso realmente me gustaba mucho. Su mano divago por mi espalda mientras que la otra me sostenida de la cabeza, era un beso único, como cada uno de los ya compartido anteriormente. Sin darme cuenta ya mis manos jugueteaban en su pecho, en su espalda. Ya no me importaba, lo único que quería en este preciso momento era estar así con él, besándolo, envolviéndome en sus brazos. Pero el aire una vez más escaseaba y lentamente nos fuimos deteniendo.

-No podré pasar tantos días sin besarte Bombón-

-Seiya…-

-Mira Bombón, este no es la tierra, no está el enemigo, no está Darien, ni las chicas, aquí no hay destino, solos tu y yo…No me mires con esa cara llena de confusión-

-Discúlpame, es difícil olvidar semejante destino…-

-Lo sé… yo igual tengo uno, uno que en estos momentos deje en ir a visitar a mí princesa a Kinmoku, porque ahora solo estoy aquí para y por ti…-

-¿Por qué me quieres hacer esto más difícil?-

-No lo estoy haciendo, al contrario solamente te estoy ayudando a que aclares más rápido tus sentimientos- me respondió mientras una cálida, pero sexy sonrisa se forma en sus labios, no cabe la menor duda nunca dejará de ser coqueto y sexy.

-¿Así? ¿Y cómo se supone que conseguirás eso?-

-Muy fácil Bombón…- y antes de si quiera objetar, nuestros labios se encontraron en un beso cargado de millones de emociones y sensaciones que para mí era única y maravillosa. De pronto, sentí como de manera abrupta se separo de mí.

-¿Seiya?... sucede algo malo-

-Claro que si Bombón, se me olvido algo-

-¿Algo?... ¿Qué?- de pronto, lo vi apartarse de mí y ahí fue cuando no te que nuevamente habíamos regresado a la estrella de aquella vez donde nos besamos por primera vez… de pronto lo veo llegar con una hermosa flor que brillaba, con su cara seria y como nunca me lo imagine, lo veo arrodillarse ante mí y tomar mi mano –Seiya… ¿qué… cómo… qué haces?-

-Mi dulces Bombón, ¿tú me harías el honor de ir al baile del viernes conmigo?-

-Jajajajajaja….era eso… jajajaja- una nerviosa y tonta risa se apodero de mí.

-¿De qué te ríes Bombón?-

-No es nada. Si, acepto iré contigo al baile- la dicha que se reflejaba en su mirada había hecho que un cálido sentimiento me embargará. En cuanto se puso de pie, me tomo entre sus brazos y prácticamente danzaba conmigo, era tan bello todo, no pude hacer más nada que reír con él y bailar al ritmo de nuestras risas. Por primera vez sentía que al fin había encontrado mi lugar en el universo.

}i{

-Soy yo o tú estás más delgada-

-¿De qué Hablas Sally?-

-Como que dé, de ti. Hoy te luce más delgada, pálida y ojerosa. ¿Acaso paso algo entre tú y Darien-

-Yo me veo y me siento igual-

-Pero eso es casi imposible, mírate- ella me enseño un espejo, vaya sinceramente no me había percatado de lo terrible que me veía de seguro, es de tanto llorar y pensar en Darien.

-Quizás ha de ser de tanto desvelo por la tesis y ahora que tenemos una gran propuesta me he detenido a pensar muchas cosas-

-Bien claro, si puede y debe ser eso-

-Claro que sí. Bien iré por un café-

-Mejor toma leche, te caerá mejor que un café-

-Bien seguiré tu consejo- me levante de mi puesto y me dirigí hacia el dispensador de café, por suerte tenía leche y calientita, quizás eso me brinde calor y me quite está cara. En cuanto inhale su aroma, algo definitivamente extraño sucedió mi estomago se descompuso casi inmediatamente, corrí al cuarto de baño próximo y las nauseas se hicieron presente.

-¿Kaori?-

-Aquí estoy Sally-

-Quizás no solo sea desvelo. ¿No lo crees así?-

-Es solo el estress, estoy pasando por muchas decisiones que realmente me están quitando el sueño y el hambre-

-Pues si tu lo dices. Igual te sugiero y vayas al médico-

-Lo haré en cuanto tenga tiempo- estudio medicina este es el tipo cuadro de stress, cansancio y sumado a la gran pena que me causa la inseguridad de una vida junto a Darien. No puede ser otra cosa.

}i{

-Reina Aka, todo está listo. El plan de Ookami está en marcha-

-Espero resultados pronto Nodo, si no tú y esos estúpidos guardianes conocerán mi furia-

-No se preocupes mi Reina, usted será la única dueña de todo el mundo, la galaxia y el universo-

-Eso espero, Nodo eso espero Jajajajaja- Yo seré quien acaba con este miserable planeta y todos sus débiles habitante.

_Continuará…_

}i{

}i{

**:*~°..:~.°….Polvo de Estrellas….°.~:..°~*:**

}i{

}i{

Ojala les haya gustado un poco el capítulo, hoy quería que conocieran al enemigo un poco, así como leyeron que nuestras amigas tuvieran un poco de amor. Ya ven ahora se viene el baile y quizás algunas sorpresa. Espero con ansias, poder ir publicando más rápidamente.

**Patty Ramirez de Chiba:** Amiga que bueno que me estás acompañando con mi historia y que te haya gustado el especial de Mina-Yaten, aunque que aquí haya continuado un poco. Ojala haya sido de tu agrado, creo que dejaré un poco de lado al enemigo para dedicarme al amor y de ahí seguir con la pelea dado que el enemigo ha planeado algo nuevo. Pero ¿Qué será?

**princessnerak:** que bueno leerte y que este capítulo, bueno digamos estos dos capítulos te hayan gustado y si pues nadie se acordó, además aquí ya no fue la bella durmiente, si no Blanca Nieves. Claro, al parecer el dichoso secreto aun no se logra descubrir, pues como dijo Setsuna Tokio de Cristal irá si o si. Es hora de esperar que sucedera con Darien y Serena. Ojala este capitulo te haya gustado, quería que conocieran un poco más al enemigo y pues dedicarle un poco de espacio a estos amores, a ver si el siguiente es referente al baile.

**Minafan:** gracias por tus halagos, pero si que estoy lejos de ser la mejor. Pero lo importante es que te gustaron los capítulos, ojala este te agrade tenía ganas de que conocieran un poco del enemigo y también un poco de romance, quizás hagas dos capítulos de romance.

**Pathya:** Gracias a tu sugerencia, me di el tiempo de presentar y dar a conocer un poco más al enemigo, y agregarle un poco más de romanticismo que quisiera alargar para el siguiente capítulo y también espero tu pronta opinión o sugerencia, la cual es muy valiosa para mí.

**ary princxsaku:** que bueno que te gusto mi historia aun cuando sea un mucho Serena-Seiya, pero lo importante aquí es que Si, en mi Fic existirá Rini, solo que le haré un cambio al final, pero ya lo sabrán cuando lleguemos a ese lugar y momento. Gracias por leerme y sobretodo por hacerme saber todas estas lindas cosas, es lindo saber que no siente que estás traicionando a la pequeña dama, esa era la idea, que nadie quedará con gustito a poco.

**peluches0901:** Gracias por leerme y que te haya agradado el fic, espero me sigas leyendo y me sigas brindado tu opinión, sugerencia, reclamos, etc. Jajaja siii los chicos si son hombres reales, y si pues Setsuna siempre diciendo más de lo permitido, pero recuerda que ella hizo un juramento como la Sailor del tiempo y por ende está faltando a unos de los tres tabúes, así quien dice y no recibe un castigo.

**Bansheeyris:** querida Big boss, jejeje gracias por leerme y que bueno saber que te gusto mi historia, ojala me sigas y de paso me dejes tus sugerencias, reclamos y felicitaciones, Además espero con ansias tu actualización :D


	16. Claro de Luna Parte I

**Disclaimer: "Los personajes nombrados en esta historia son propiedad de la Srta. Naoko Takeuchi. Está historia es escrita solo por entretención sin fines de lucro"**

}i{

}i{

Millones de disculpa por el retraso pero el regreso a la universidad después de tantos años a sido complicado. Pero aquí estoy dedicando este capítulo a mi amiga Laura Elizabeth Maurtua del Perú que estuvo de cumpleaños el 20 de Mayo. FELIZ CUMPLEAÑITOS.

Al final del capítulo no sé olviden colocar de fondo el teme "_Supervisor de tus sueños_" de A.5 :D

Por favor no olviden dejar sus Reviews. ¡Gracias!

}i{

}i{

**Capítulo XVI**

**Claro de luna**

**Parte I**

**Supervisor de tus sueños**

}i{

Solo me faltaba acomodar mi corbata e ir a buscar a Kaori, hoy nos volveríamos a encontrar después de aquella última vez, cuando el doctor Park nos cito en su oficina. Cuatro largos días que se me hicieron una eternidad, recriminándome el haber dudado frente a ella, haberla alejado de mí cuando más la necesité, estos días sin ella han sido realmente agobiantes, muchos más agobiantes que aquella vez, cuando deje Tokio por primera vez. Esto días me habían sido suficientes para darme cuenta de cuan fuerte eran mis sentimientos hacia aquella mujer, lo suficientes como para pedirle…

Ring, ring…

-¿Bueno?-

-¿Darien?-

-¿Se…Serena?-

-Darien, que bueno escuchar tu voz-

-Yo…Gracias Serena. No me esperaba está llamada-

-Me imagino ha pasado mucho tiempo-

-Lo sé… discúlpame. He estado demasiado ocupado con los asuntos de la universidad… y bueno…-

-No te preocupes, solo quería… bueno… quería saber. Cuando puedo llamarte para que conversemos de algo…-

-La verdad, preferiría llamarte yo en cuanto tenga tiempo-

-Está bien Darien…-

-Debo dejarte Serena…-

-Claro…-

-Bien cuídate-

-Darien-

-Dime Serena-

-Quería decirte que esta semana es la fiesta de mi preparatoria y que iré con las chicas y pues que alguien me inv…-

-Discúlpame Serena, debo dejarte estoy atrasado voy a una cena de trabajo. Te llamo en cuanto tenga tiempo así podremos conversar con calma ¿te parece?-

-Yo…lo siento, claro espero tu llamada que te vaya bien, suerte. Y… hasta pronto-

-¿Serena?-

-Si-

-Te libero Serena, te libero de todas tus promesas-

-¡¿Qué?...Darien…-

-Bien, me despido. Hasta pronto-

Aun no podía creer que después de tantos tiempo volvería a saber de ella, que volvería a oírla, una mar de sentimientos se apropio de mi pero ninguno al que pudiera definir como amor, como aquel amor que nos unió siglos atrás y que nos había reencontrado en este presente, pero que aquel secreto había envenenado, hasta el punto de convertirlo en rencor. Quería decirle tantas cosas, cuestionarle ¿el por qué de lo que…?

-¡Ah! Ni siquiera puedo decirlo- golpee mis puños sobre la mesa y unas lágrimas se dejaron escapar desde mis ojos, el dolor había regresado a mí una vez más, pero no con la misma intensidad, pero basto esta llamada para removerla y demostrarme que aun continua vivía en mí. Me dirigí a mi cuarto, busque una pequeña caja en mi closet donde tenía aquel cuadro donde salíamos los dos con Rini, intente memorizar cada perfecta facción de aquella pequeña y luego mirarla a ella, como en algún momento deberé hacer de nuevo -Ya no quiero recordarte con este dolor, con este rencor, quiero hacerlo sin ellos, recordando los buenos momentos juntos- volví a tomar el retrato en mis manos y lo abrace –Hoy será la última vez que te vuelva a ver. Ya no habrá más dudas, ya no- tomo el retrato y lo coloque en una caja y la sellé. Busque con mi mirada aquella foto que se situaba en mi mesita de noche, la tome entre mis manos y me vi ahí abrazado a Ella, de aquella que rescato mi corazón y le devolvió la vida, seque mis lágrimas. –Es tiempo de vernos… _amor-_

"_Serena"_ sé que podremos ser amigos, dame el tiempo justo para enfrentarte sin estos sentimientos, por ahora te libero de esas promesas de amor y espera que nos prometimos, quiero que seas tan feliz como pretendo serlo junto a la mujer que hoy amo. Déjeme acomodarme y viajaré a tener esa conversación que tanto quería sostener por teléfono, Ahora debo ir al encuentro de quien deseo más que nada en esta vida sea mi eterna compañera.

}i{

Aquí me encontraba en la mitad de mi dormitorio sentada a la orilla de la cama con el resultado de mi examen sobre el tocador, incitándome a que los viera, pero el miedo era más fuerte que yo, aun cuando sabía que debía saber que pasaba conmigo. Me arme de valor, me levante con los pies pesados hasta aquel lugar, mire mi reflejo en espejo y podía ver cada nuevo rasgo de mi rostro, el temor se apodero de mi cuerpo recorriéndome con un fino escalofrió, pero ahí estaba la respuesta, mis manos temblaban, un nudo en mi garganta se formo y mis ojos se cristalizaron. Un dolor se hizo presente en mi pecho.

_**Flashback**_

-La eternidad aun es poco para amarte…Kaori, mi Kaori-

-Entonces ámame más allá de la eternidad mí amado Hisashi…-

-Así será vida mía, así será- sus labios buscaron los míos para así sellar nuestra promesa.

_**Fin Flashback**_

Me acaricie los labios y las lágrimas se dejaron caer, todas las promesas, todas las ilusiones regresaron a mi memoria.

-No debía enamorarme, no quería hacerlo… por favor discúlpame-

Discúlpame, porque aunque no quise le entregue mi corazón a ese hombre que nunca me amará de esta forma en la que tu lo hiciste, pues él solo está de paso en mi vida, y que al llegar la siguiente mañana no me recordará…El dolor aumentaba en mi pecho y las lágrimas caían sin cesar.

-Vamos Kaori no debes perder la gordura. No ahora…- me intente tranquilizar, aun quedaban algunos minutos para que llegará Darien, podía ocultar el rastro que dejo mis lágrimas, el rastro que estos días sin él que había marcado mi rostro.

-Lo siento, tanto…Hisashi en la eternidad nos volveremos a amar- limpie las últimas lágrimas que se dejaron escapar de mis cansados ojos. Era hora de seguir, de amar a Darien aun cuando su corazón jamás sea mío, queda menos para volver a vernos, era hora de recuperarme y ocultar todos estos malos días. Por lo menos tu recuerdo Darien, siempre vivirá conmigo. Me miré una última vez para ver si el maquillaje había ayudado a ocultar todo.

}i{

-Darien…-

-Serena ¿Qué paso?... que te dijo Darien-

Por más que intentaba articular palabra para responderle a Luna, no podía. Mis manos no dejaban de temblar, ¿Será que sabe algo? Quizás Haruka le advirtió sobre Seiya, pero ni ella sabe lo que ha pasado entre nosotros ni siquiera debería sospechar de mis sentimientos hacia él.

-Serena, responde por favor-

-Lu…-

-¡¿Qué? Habla por favor-

-El debe… no él sabe…-

-¿Saber? Hablas de si sabe de tu decisión sobre Seiya- solo reaccione a mover mi cabeza en afirmación. –Eso imposible Serena, dime que te dijo para que quedarás así-

-El me… me liberó de… de nuestras promesas-

-Vaya, eso realmente es para dejar a cualquiera en tu estado-

La voz de Luna, se perdió entre mis pensamiento, definitivamente el Darien que hoy me respondió no es aquel que regreso a la vida después de la batalla contra el caos y Sailor Galaxia; dejo de serlo de aquella vez en el aeropuerto en que vi ese cambio es su mirada, y hoy en su voz. Algo en el fondo de mi corazón me dice que Darien sabe algo que al parecer no es más que la sentencia a nuestra historia.

-Lo importante es que lo intentaste Serena, estuviste confiada en decirle lo que pasaba con Seiya…-

-Pero no sé lo pude decir…-

-No estés triste, ve a esa fiesta con Seiya, olvídate de todos nosotros, del futuro y disfrútalo sin culpas- por un segundo dude, mi sentimiento de culpabilidad, de engaño me hacía dudar y dudar. –Además… si dices que te liberó, es porque o sabe la verdad o él sabe algo más que nosotras no sabemos-

-¿Crees que pueda ser eso Luna?-

-En realidad no lo sé Serena, solo sé que mañana es el día en donde solo podrás ser Serena Tsukino, no hay Darien, no hay Sailor Moon, ni mucho menos enemigos o eso esperemos-

-¿De verdad podré ser solo Serena Tsukino?-

-Así es… ahora olvídate de todo y de todos. Ve mañana y disfruta.

-Tienes razón Luna, así será…- mi historia con Darien termino aquella tarde, aquel día en que volvió a partir cuando el brillo de amor en su mirada se remplazo por un sombrío sentimiento que no logre descifrar. Era cuestión de que uno de los dos digiera las palabras para dar oficialmente terminado la historia que por años pensamos sería eterna.

-Tienes que aprovechar Serena, solo se es joven una vez y estás son instancias en las que debes disfrutar de una vida normal antes que todas tus responsabilidades te alcance, además…-

Muchos sentimientos me envolvieron, la nostalgia por un recuerdo eterno que hoy parece tan ajeno a mí y a su vez esa ansiedad en que llegue mañana y le diga a Seiya mi decisión. Busque por mi ventana el resplandor de la Luna, esperando encontrar en ella la última aprobación. Ahí estaba con esa elegancia brillando en el firmamento estrellado, los sentimientos de añoranza se apoderaron de mí, como me gustaría poder ver a mi madre. Pero ahí vi, aquel pequeño cambio en ella parecía brillar con más intensidad, me regalaba su sonrisa como aprobación, ahora podía decir que mi decisión es la correcta.

-Luna, Gracias por tu apoyo. Iré dormir, mi madre ha aceptado mi decisión-

-¿Tu Madre? ¿Hablas de la Reina Serenity?-

-Buenas noches, mi Luna querida- ya no quería hablar, ya no quería pensar, nada haría cambiar mi decisión amaba a Seiya más de lo alguna vez amé a Darien y está era mi oportunidad de ser feliz, por sobre mi destino.

}i{

-Bien es todo por hoy- escuche la voz de Yaten, para dar por finalizado nuestra prueba de sonido, para mañana la fiesta de la preparatoria.

-Gracias a todos- unos extraños nervios se apoderaron de mí, mañana sería el día de nuestra reaparición en los escenarios y también sería el primer baile al que asistiría, con mí amada Bombón, era la oportunidad que tenía para seguir conquistando su corazón.

-¡Seiya!- el llamado de Taiki me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Disculpa-

-Vamos, debemos descansar, para que mañana salga todo impecable-

-Claro vamos- me dirigí a la salida, sumergiéndome en mis pensamientos, en mis recuerdos, en aquellos en donde podía sentirme el dueño absoluto del corazón de mi Bombón, el sabor de sus labios, el calor de sus abrazos.

-Ya verás que tienes más a favor que en contra Seiya-

-Lo sé Yaten… sé que podre conquistar por completo a mi Bombón-

-Déjalo Yaten, en su mundo sus hermanos no tenemos cabida-

-No es eso Taiki, eres un amargado. Cuando te enamores ya te quiero ver-

-Y quién te ha dicho que no lo estoy ya-

-¡¿Qué?- dijo sorprendido Yaten

-Jajaja lo sabía el cerebro de la familia, al fin había sucumbido a los encantos del amor-

-Por favor…- entre risas y defensas lógicas sobre el amor, no dirigimos a casa, algo en mí no podía evitar sentirte ilusionado y feliz, al fin mañana estaría con mi Bombón, podría compartir un parte de su vida y ser parte de un recuerdo importante.

Por mi Bombón haría lo que fuera, incluso dejarla ir si escogiera por ese que la dejo de nuevo, que la dejo aun cuando le pedí que la cuidara.

**Flashback**

-Oye Darien… a partir de ahora tú te encargaras de protegerla. Que coincidencia, estas palabras las había dicho un sujeto muy presumido-

-Si ya lo sé-

**Fin Flashback**

Solo respondiste eso, vaya que extraña manera la tuya de amar, Darien Chiba. Ahora yo seré quien le entregaré todo lo que no supiste darle. Bombón lucharé por ti, aunque con ello se vaya mi vida entera.

}j{

Mientras el elevador me llevaba hasta el piso donde vivía Kaori, sentía mi corazón acelerado y como los nervios poco a poco se mezclaban con la ansiedad de verla pronto. Sentí el timbre del elevador indicándome que había llegado a mi piso, comencé avanzar y la ansiedad iba aumentando más y más hasta que al fin me encontraba frente a la puerta de ella, la mujer a la cual había decidido amar, entregarle mi corazón. Inhale profundamente antes de tocar el timbre, me sentía realmente como un adolescente, miré por última vez la rosa roja que traía para ella.

-¡Darien!- quise decirle hola, quise llamarla, pero aquellos tres días parecía que la habían vuelto mucho más hermosa, con ese vestido ceñido a su cuerpo resaltando aun más sus hermosas curvas, las cuales ya conocía de memoria…-¡Darien!- ¿Por qué eres adictivamente hermosa?, al verme sin poder articular palabras, opte por lo que mis impulso me pedía, la envolví en mis brazos y busque sus labios como un sediento hombre que llevaba días perdido en el desierto, al principio note la sorpresa, pero luego fue cediendo poco a poco, hasta que aquel beso se fue intensificando, nuestras lenguas se reconocieron, nuestras labios se acoplaron, pero solo la falta de aire nos hizo volver a nuestra realidad.

-Te amo tanto Kaori- fueron palabras que salieron desde mi corazón, pero note la rigidez en su cuerpo antes mis palabras. Noté algo indescifrable en su mirada.

-Darien yo…- vi sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas.

-Tranquila amor, no llores. Discúlpame-

-No te disculpes, es solo… ¡Oh Darien! No quería amarte, de la forma que lo hago porque pensé que nunca podría ganarme tu corazón…-

-Kaori- la llamé mientras tome su mano y la lleve hacia donde se podía sentir el fuerte palpitar de mi corazón –este corazón late así, solo contigo. Tú te lo ganaste, poco a poco y ahora es tuyo-

-Te…amo…Darien- tomo mis labios en la misma forma posesiva que lo había hecho yo minutos atrás, sentía que mi razón se nublaba con sus besos con sus caricias. Necesitaba todo de ella…no era necesario llegar a la hora al evento, solo quería demostrarle a Kaori todo lo que la amaba, y sellar con nuestros besos, nuestros cuerpos este profundo amor, que despertó en mi dañado corazón.

-Necesito amarte tanto, de todas las formas para poder vivir-

-No creo que nadie note si faltamos a esta fiesta- fueron las palabras previas antes de cerrar la puerta a nuestras espalda.

}i{

El día había llegado, hoy seria por primera vez en mucho tiempo simplemente Serena Tsukino, hoy disfrutaría cada momento con mis amigas, hoy le diré a Seiya mi elección. Me miré por última vez mi vestido, de tono rosa oscuro, de seda satinado por debajo cubierto por un trasparencia del mismo tono en seda hasta un poco antes de mis rodilla ajustado en mi busco y holgado, con un tira de seda en mi hombro derecho, mi cabello lo había recogido un sencillo peinado y suave maquillaje en mis labios. Me puse una fragancia aroma a frambuesa con flores dulces a ambos lados de mi cuello.

-¡Serena! Ya llego Seiya- en cuanto escuche el llamado de Sammy, los nervios afloraron instantáneamente, ¿Le gustaré como me veo? -¡Serena!-

-Bajo enseguida Sammy- me miré una última vez.

-Vamos Serena, te ves radiante-

-¿De verdad lo crees Luma?-

-Claro, yo jamás te mentiría- me acerque a Luna y la tome en brazos. Deposite un beso sobre su media luna.

-Gracias Luna, por todo esto-

-Serena…-

-Bien, haré lo que me dijiste, hoy simplemente seré Serena. Ya mañana daré explicaciones si es que es necesario darlas-

-Así se habla, ahora ve no hagas esperar más a ese hombre-

-Nos vemos a la vuelta Luna-

-Cuídate y disfruta mucho está noche-

Tome mi cartera, me observe una vez más al espejo, Esperando causar un buen efecto es Seiya…mí Seiya.

}i{

En cuanto Sammy menciono su nombre al llamar los nervios y la ansiedad, se hicieron presentes me senté, pero al sentir al sentir unos pasos acercarse me puse inmediatamente de pie y mi corazón parecía que en cualquier momento saldría de mi pecho y mi corazón, pero no era mi Bombón si no su papá, y mis nervios se agudizaron aun más.

-Buenas noches joven Kou-

-Buenas noches Señor Tsukino-

-Imagino que viene por Serena, no ha de tardar en bajar. Que nos hagan esperar es normal en ellas-

-No me incomoda esperar- dije aquello para intentar ocultar mis nerviosismos al tener al Señor Tsukino mirándome fijamente.

-Y dígame ha cumplido con mi encargo-

-Por supuesto, al pie de la letra. Hacer feliz a su hija con cada nuevo detalle…-

-Shuuu. No lo vaya a escuchar Ikuko-

-Disculpe-

-Solo espero que cumple- de pronto, un dulce aroma y el sonido de uno pasos elegantes, me hicieron girar hacia la escalera y ahí la vi, tan hermosa, tan radiante, con una belleza única digna de una princesa de una futura reina.

-Buenas noches Seiya, llegas muy puntual- me miro con esa mirada cielo

-¡Serena! No pensarás salir así con tan poca ropa- le dijo su padre, casi entre lágrimas y enojo.

-Papá por Dios, es un vestido muy bonito verdad ¿Seiya?- abrí mi boca, para intentar articular alguna palabra pero su belleza me deslumbro como nunca esa noche y muchas cosas en mí pasaron. Me sentí hechizado y sin palabras, solo quería ir hacia ella y besarla hasta que mis pulmones quedaran sin aire.

-Kenji, no seas exagerado, es hora que los muchachos se vaya y disfruten de su fiesta-

-Gracias mamá. Vamos Seiya- ella camino hacia a mi y tomo de mi mano, -nos vemos papá, nos vemos mamá-

-Que les vaya bien-

-¡Serena! Tapate un poco más…- quite mi vista de ella y vi a los padres de Bombón desde su puesta y lo único que logre fue levantar mi mano para despedirme de ellos, rápidamente regrese mi vista a ella, me sentía un idiota, pero el idiota más afortunado de todos. Por suerte logre abrirle la puerta del auto que nos llevaría a la fiesta –Vamos no dirás nada, ¿acaso tan mal me veo?- me dijo una vez en el auto. Negué con mi cabeza e intente hablar.

-Yo…- vaya no digas tanto Seiya, al ver que mis cerebro no podía indicarle a mi boca las palabras que describían su belleza tanto ahora como cada día opte por lo que mi cuerpo deseaba y la tome de la cintura, la acerque a mí y la bese, al principio dudo de responderme, pero lentamente se integro a mi beso, suave, lento, mágico. –No hay palabra que describa tu belleza…mi dulce Bombón- logre decirle, mientras mi frente se apoyaba en la de ella con mi ojos cerrados, lentamente los fui abriendo y ese hermoso sonrojo cubría su rostro.

-Seiya…gracias-

-Me has dejado sin palabras. Bombón- nuevamente me acerque a sus labios…

-¿A dónde los llevo?-

-Jajaja- una sonora risa salió de sus labios sabor fresa. Al escuchar la voz del chofer.

-Disculpe, vamos a la preparatoria Juuban-

El auto comenzó su recorrido hacia nuestro destino y yo no dejaba de perderme en su mirada. Conversamos de todo un poco, sin duda alguna estar a su lado hacia que todo lo demás perdiera su sentido y todo girar en su entorno.

}i{

Me baje del auto, frente al departamento de Amy. Tome un poco de aire y sentí como iban llenando mis pulmones, avance paso firme para verla. Los nervios se hicieron presentes una vez que me encontraba frente a su puerta. Toque el timbre ye espere un rato. Sentí los pasos detrás de la puerta, intente tranquilizarme pero se me hizo imposible, al abrirse la puerta logre sentir como mi corazón se paralizo por unos momentos.

-Ta…Taiki, llegas…puntual- me hablo haciendo que mi corazón recordará que debía latir, no pude evitar recorrerla con la mirada con un sonrojo que más que hacerla lucir mal, solo la hacía verse más radiantes. Llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido celeste como su mirada algo holgado pero que en una franja azul cielo cerca de su cintura lo dividía en dos partes, aquella franca tenia bordado una verdadera constelación de estrellas, de una seda que se confundía con su piel, largo hasta sus rodilla, portaba la elegancia de una princesa.

-Te ves maravillosamente hermosa- el sonrojo se intensifico y mis deseos de besarla nuevamente, claro pero está vez despierta se hicieron presente. Me acerque un poco, solo unos centímetros nos separaban, cuando ella decidió poner su mejilla.

-Gra… Gracias- quizás aun no era el momento, tampoco estaba en mi apurar las cosas aún quedaba la eternidad para amarla más de lo que la amo hoy.

-Esta flor es para ti Mizuno, por haber aceptado ir conmigo. Por hacerme feliz con tu compañía-

.Yo… te debería dar las gracias a ti por… haberme visto, por pedirme a mí que te acompañe, en lugar de tantas lindas jóvenes que mueren por ti-

-No hubiese podido asistir con nadie más que no fueras tú, eres lo que necesito hoy más que nunca…-

-G…- antes queme volviera agradecer puse mi dedo sobre sus labios y sentí como me quemaba la piel ese tacto. Pero no quería ese tipo de agradecimientos, solo quería que ella me digiera que siente por mí.

-Nos vamos- ella solo afirmo con su cabeza, esperé que fuera por su bolso, le ofrecí mi brazo y salimos rumbo a nuestra fiesta. Mi corazón, parecía que en cualquier momento saldría huyendo de mí, tenerla cerca y sin poder besar sus dulces labios era algo que quemaba por dentro de una manera indescriptible, debía controlar todas estas nuevas para no alejarla de mí. Comenzamos el camino al auto sin cruzar una palabra, debía reconocerlo, con ella no son necesarias las palabras, en este silencio, reafirme mi teoría Amy Mizuno sobre ella, ella era mi compañera, con la que debía vivir la eternidad.

}i{

Mi paciencia hoy se veía recompensado, al fin abriría del todo mi corazón y le diría a la dueña de él, lo que siento. Hoy quería impresionar a la Señorita Rei… Rei, por eso me había cortado el cabello y había dejado que mis ojos castaños la miraras fijamente a los suyos. Acomode por última vez mi traje y Salí a las afuera del templo a esperarla. Sentía un poco de nervios, pero a la vez hoy no solo hablaría de mis sentimientos, sino de sus secretos, esos que ha querido ocultarme y de los cuales conozco mejor que nadie.

-eeh ¡¿Nicolas?- en cuanto escuche mi nombre en sus labios dudo, giré para verla.

-Señ…Rei- la impresión en su mirada debió ser la misma que la mía al verla en un semi-ceñido vestido rojo sobrio, plisado en varias partes hasta sus rodilla, con un solo hombre al descubierto y el otro cubierto por una tira de plisados. Su cabello recogido y decorado con una hermosa flor del mismo tono que el vestido.

-¡Nicolas! Tu cabello ¿Qué le paso?-

-Quería verme diferente para ti y decidí cortármelo-

-Tonto Nicolas… te ves… bien- sostuve su mirada hasta que ella la saco de mí y vi como un sonrojo se apoderaba de su rostro. Mientras yo me acerque a ella y tome lentamente su mentón. Era la primera vez que podía ver como sus ojos se apoyaron en los míos, tan directamente. Quería que ellos hablaran por mi mismo, quería sentir sus labios por primera vez, lentamente me fui acercando hasta ellos. Su respiración se mezclaba con la mía, unos centímetros más y nuestros labios se encontrarían.

-¡Rei! ¡Nicolas! Que hacen que aun no sé van ya. Y tu Nicolas, espero que cuides a mi querida Nieta-

-Abuelito, no deberías aparecer así de esa forma-

-Disculpe Abuelo, no sé preocupe cuidare con mi vida si es necesario a su nieta-

-Así me gusta muchacho, Ahora vayan y no lleguen tarde-

-Abuelo eres un exagerado, nada malo me sucederá, además se cuidarme sola-

-Nos vamos- le ofrecí mi brazo, y ella inmediatamente lo tomo. La miré de reojos y el sonrojo seguía en su mejilla, adornando toda su perfección. Una sonrisa se formo en mis labios al sentir la cálida brisa de su perfume.

-¿Por qué sonríes?-

-Porque aun no puedo creer lo afortunado que soy de esta invitación, pero sobretodo de tu compañía-

-Nicolas- el sonrojo de su rostro aumento. Y un empujón me separo de su lado, una risa jovial se dejo escapar de esos labios, mientras nos dirigíamos a al auto que nos llevaría a la fiesta.

}i{

Como ha pasado el tiempo, me parece que fuera ayer, cuando pase por fuera de esa tienda y la vi luciendo aquel ceñido vestido en todo verde, que dejaba al descubierto aquel hermoso cuerpo de mujer que el uniforme ocultaba, que días después sería la lluvia la que nos volvería a reencontrar y que me haría perder la cabeza por ti, hoy no solo quería ser tu compañero de fiesta, sino ser el hombre de tu vida.

Me encontraba en el living del departamento de Lita mirando hacia el exterior las luces de la ciudad y como la Luna y las estrellas vestían su mejor traje para esta noche cálida de verano. Cuando, en el reflejo del vidrio la vi, con ese hermoso vestido verde crema que se ceñía a su cuerpo resaltando cada curva de su cuerpo, causándome envidia al ver como la acariciaban, gire sobre mi eje y me dirige con pasos firmes donde ella. La tome de frágil cintura y reclame sus labios como un sediento. Cada parte de ella me volvía loco, la necesitaba como un ave necesita el aire para volar, recorrí cada espacio de su boca hasta que nuestros pulmones comenzaron a pedir aire.

-Andrew-

-Te amo Lita- el asombro en su mirada, me asusto. Pero era verdad en este tiempo, había descubierto tantas cosas en ella, tantas cosas que me hacían desearla eternamente en mi vida.

-¡Oh Andrew! Yo igual te amo…- vi como unas pequeñas lágrimas huían de sus ojos y con mis labios, sostuve una -…siempre pensé que mi soledad sería mi única compañera, pero…-

-Shuuu, mi pequeña. Ya no está sola, yo estaré en tu vida ahora y siempre…-

-¿Siempre?-

-Así es siempre. ¿Me haría el eterno honor de ser mi novia?-

-¡Andrew!- y ella enredó sus brazos sobre mi cuello, y tomo mis labios en un beso lento, suave, frágil. Mis brazos se apoderaron de su cintura, de la misma forma que su beso de mis labios. Y así mismo nos fuimos separando.

-Eso es un Si-

-Si Andrew, acepto ser tu novia-

-No sabes lo feliz que me haces, mi dulce Júpiter- el asombro en su mirada por ese nombre, me causo gracia. Para que decir que siempre he sabido quienes son realmente ellas, mejor esperaré a que ella me lo diga. Antes que cuestionara mi nombre, tome sus labios y la bese tan intensamente, como al principio.

-Nos vamos- dije una vez que recuperé el aire en mis pulmones.

-Por supuesto mí amado Andrew- Vi como un nuevo brillo, nació en su mirada, como cada parte de su felicidad, me hacia irradiar la misma luz de dicha. Hoy por primera vez, me sentía completo. A mi vida no le hacía falta nada más que la eternidad para amar a esta mujer, pues se me hacia corta la vida para amarla.

}i{

-¿Cómo es posible que se demoré tanto?- como se le ocurre tenerme aquí esperando, ya lleva más de 15 minutos de retraso, ¿qué hizo todo el día? Soy un estúpido, para que la invite. No dejaba de dar vuelta a las afuera de la casa de Mina, esperando por ella y nada que llegaba, no tenía ganas de tocar el timbre y presentarme formalmente ante los padres de ella. Pero bien su gran lentitud no me quedaría de otra. Toque el timbre, y hombre adulto me abrió.

-Buenas noches, usted debe ser el joven Kou-

-Así es buenas noches, Señor Aino-

-Por favor pase, Mina no tardará en bajar-

-Eso espero- demonios, como puede ser que tarde tanto. Le dije q vendría por ella a las 8 y ya son las 8.45. ¿Cómo era posible estar esperando 45 minutos? En que cabeza de mujer podría tener a un hombre esperando tanto tiempo-

-Es un joven muy serio, dígame ¿Qué intenciones tiene con mi hija?- en cuanto formulo aquella pregunta, los nervios se apoderaron de mí y la duda se hizo presente, en todo este tiempo, que realmente ha sido poco. Nunca me la había hecho esa pregunta…

-Yo…-

-Lo siento Yaten, ya estoy lista- en cuanto escuche su chillona voz, la molestia por la espera regreso inmediatamente, por lo que gire con mi rostro enojado en dirección a ella, pero…

-Mi…Mi…Mina- su belleza borro cualquier rastro de enojo, cansancio y malestar por la situación, parecía una princesa de cuentos, no en realidad una verdadera Diosa, una ninfa del amor. Su cabello trenzado hacia un costado con una hermosa flor en su cabello color naranja como el vestido que cubría cada curva de su ser como suaves caricias, un escote que llegaba hacia el inicio de su busto, se ceñía hasta su cintura y se iba ensanchando en sus caderas. Sentí, por un momento que la garganta se me seco. La vi acercarse a mi como una sirena.

-Si no cierras tu boca te entraran moscas- dijo una vez que la tuve cerca y pude sentir el exquisito aroma a flores dulces. Que emanaba su cuerpo. –Nos vamos-

-Claro, por supuesto. Con su permiso Señor Aino-

-Adelante-

-No me dirás nada-

-Sobre ¿qué?-

-¿Cómo que sobre qué? ¿Sobre mi vestido?-

-No te basto verme la carada de estúpido, por tu belleza-

-Bueno escucharlo sería igual bueno-

-Te veías odiosamente bella, tanto que tenía deseos de corres hacia a ti y…-

-¿Y qué?-

-Hacer esto- y ya no le di tiempo para hicieras esas preguntas estúpidas, la tome entre mis brazos, rodee con una mano su cintura y con la otra tome su cabeza y acerque sus labios a los míos, la bese reclamándole mi espera, mi deseo por ella. Reclamándole que a pesar de esa chillona voz que tenia, de hacerme perder la poca paciencia que tenía con sus disparates, no quería vivir sin ellos. No ahora, ella se había vuelo indispensable, como el aire a mis pulmones que en estos momentos me estaban reclamando por ellos. Lentamente fuimos deteniéndonos con pequeños besos.

-Si siempre me harás callar así, no le pondré frenos a mi lengua-

-No lo hagas entonces. Para así tener motivos para callarte-

-Mejor vámonos o llegaremos tarde-

-Que importa, si estando contigo el tiempo no cuenta mi Diosa del amor y la belleza-

-¡Yaten!- se colgó en mi cuello. Su belleza en estos momentos me había convertido en un idiota completamente. Ella con todos esos defectos era lo que quería en mi vida. Yo no soy perfecto, en lo absoluto a su lado todo parecía carente de sentido, pero me sentía completamente perfecto.

}i{

El salón había sido decorado como las antiguas ruinas de algún lugar mágico. Una luz en forma de Luna iluminaba el lugar junto a pequeñas luces que simulaban muy bien un cielo estrellado. La música nos daba la bienvenida al baile, ingresamos hasta donde estaban mis amigas, mis guardianas cada una con sus respectivas parejas cada una con un brillo diferente, que llenaba de alegría mi corazón. Nos saludamos y lucimos nuestros vestidos, saludamos a algunos de nuestros compañeros de clases. Me sentía tan normal, sin el peso del mundo y el universo en mi hombro. Me separé de los muchachos con Seiya.

-¿Me permites este baile?-

-Por supuesto que sí- tome su mano y una mágica corriente recorrido desde mi mano por todo mi cuerpo. De la mano caminamos hasta la pista y en el agarre me acerco a su cuerpo. El aroma madera de su perfume comenzó a embriagarme, coloque mi mano libre en su pecho y él me rodeo con su otra mano por la cintura acercándome aun más a él.

-Bombón yo…- su mirada sostenía la mía de una manera tan seductora, que me hacía perderme en ella, el salón por un momento se silencio, solo éramos él y yo –se que te lo he dicho muchas veces, pero de verdad Bombón me he enamorado de ti como no tienes ideas…-

-Seiya yo…-

-¡Hey, Seiya! Debemos prepararnos para cantar-

-¿Por qué siempre nos tienen que interrumpir? No me iré sin antes escucharte Bombón-

-Tranquilo Seiya, aquí estaré cuando termines y podremos hablar con más calma-

-Disculpa Bombón, haré lo que sea necesario para no tener más interrupciones, sobre todo cuando este contigo- sonreí antes sus palabras, porque me hacía sentir por primera vez más importante que una investigación o que los estudios.

-Gracias…- lo vi alejarse de mí, luego se detuvo entre la multitud y volteo a verme, me guiño un ojo…

-Volveré lo más pronto posible para que no me extrañas-

-Eres un engreído- volvió a guiñarme un ojo y sonreír, con esa sonrisa que últimamente me anhelaba siempre.

-¡Serena!-

-¡Chicas!-

-Acerquémonos al escenario-

-Bueno- comenzamos nuestro recorrido, para quedar cerca del escenario y poder apreciar el primer concierto que darían de nuevo los Three Lights. Una vez terminado todo esto le diría a Seiya, mi decisión.

-Buenas noches alumnos de la preparatoria Juuban e invitados de otras preparatorias, hoy queremos comenzar está velada con una gran sorpresa, Después de un largo periodo de ausencia regresa a los escenarios de Japón el grupo juvenil que ha revolucionado con su música este último tiempo, Me refiero al grupo integrado por tres de nuestros excelente alumnos, con ustedes el grupo "Three Lights"-

Todo el salón comenzó a ovacionar al escuchar el nombre de Three Lights y cuando yo lo vi frente mi en el escenario, sentí un cálido sentimiento abordarme en mi pecho. Realmente, quería vivir una eternidad a su lado. No me interesaba el futuro, no me interesaba nada más que la dicha de mi corazón de verlo y verme reflejada en su mirada.

-Buenas noches a todos nuestros compañeros e invitados a nuestra preparatoria hemos elegido nuestra preparatoria para retoma los escenarios como agradecimiento al cuerpo docente y directivo por permitirnos trabajar en nuestras carreras y a su vez estudiar- fueron las palabras de Taiki.

-Esta noche queremos comenzar con un nuevo tema, que nos inspiro a mí y Yaten en un momento donde descubrimos la profundidad del amor- hablo Seiya, haciendo que tanto yo, como Mina nos sonrojáramos.

-Supervisor de tus sueños- nombro Yaten, al momento que una suave melodía comenzó a sonar.

[Taiki]

Déjame entrar a tu vida  
>y construirte un mundo ideal<br>supervisarte tus sueños  
>y así poder contemplar que<br>existo en ello.

La Luz ilumino a Taiki quien comenzó el tema, mirando a Amy como si ninguna de nosotras o el resto del los asistente estuviera allí. Me sentía tan alegre de ver como mí querida Amy, la Sailor del conocimiento era al fin correspondida en sus sentimientos.

[Seiya]

_Déjame entrar a tu vida  
>y nombrarte mi princesa<br>hasta volar en cometas  
>hasta alcanzar a las estrellas<br>como en un sueño._

Perdí la atención de ellas, en cuento escuche la voz de Seiya quien era iluminado mirándome, haciéndome sentir única, cada palabra era una nueva promesa, tan solo quería que bajará pronto y decirle cual había sido mi decisión.

[Three Lights]

_Ven y déjame tocar tu corazón  
>no lo quiero lastimar<br>ya lo sé que es delicado  
>sólo quiero<br>regalarte mi sonrisa,  
>regalarte mil colores<br>construir nuestro arco iris de ilusiones._

[Yaten]

_Quiero estar en tu camino  
>e iluminarte los pasos<br>ser dueño de tu destino  
>y susurrarte al oído<br>cuanto te sueño._

-Es mi Yaten-

Fue el grito que Mina dio en cuento la luz se poso sobre él y el con esa seriedad inundada de sentimientos, mirándola a ella que solo sonreía emocionada antes las palabras dedicadas e inspiradas en ellas.

[Three Lights]

_Ven y déjame tocar tu corazón  
>no lo quiero lastimar<br>ya lo sé que es delicado  
>sólo quiero<br>regalarte mi sonrisa,  
>regalarte mil colores<br>construir nuestro arco iris de ilusiones._

[Seiya]

_Te regalo de destino el horizonte  
>nuestro rumbo siempre el norte<br>donde el viento nos arrope  
>y saber que el corazón<br>está siempre bien cuidado  
>en su capa de algodón, en su capa de algodón.<em>

La canción solo hacía que mi corazón se llenara de sentimientos cada vez más claros, más fuerte por aquella estrella fugaz que pasó por mi vida hacia algunos meses atrás y hoy su rastro estaba en lo más profundo de mi corazón.

[Taiki]

_Sólo quiero regalarte mi sonrisa  
>regalarte mil colores<br>construir nuestro arco iris, de ilusiones._

[Three Lights]

_Ven y déjame tocar tu corazón  
>no lo quiero lastimar<br>también se que es susceptible._

[Yaten]

_Sólo quiero regalarte mi sonrisa  
>como flor agradecida<br>cuando abre su ojitos a la vida._

[Three Lights]

_Ven y déjame tocar tu corazón,  
>no lo quiero lastimar<br>ya lo sé que es delicado...  
>sólo quiero regalarte mi sonrisa<br>regalarte mil colores  
>construir nuestro arco iris, de ilusiones.<em>

La canción terminó entre un millón de aplausos y ovaciones por la calidad de la letra y el romanticismo, veía como Lita y Andrew se abrazaban de una manera tan única, verlos era ver que se pertenecía desde siempre. Nicolas y Rei, parecían perdidos en sus miradas, ver a Rei así era realmente increíble. Ojala deje de lado su misión para disfrutar de todo esto, de la libertad del amor, de no tener responsabilidades. De no pensar en un futuro.

}i{

-Estas segura que esto resultara Ookami-

-Por supuesto que si, está es la única forma para que la ganemos a estas estúpidas Ika-

-Esta bien te creeré, entonces según tu otorgándole más poder para derrotarnos lograremos ganarle-

-Eres una estúpida, no le entregaremos más poder ella solo estarán en su etapa final como Sailor, es la única forma que tenemos para destruir sus cristales y ninguna maldita Sailor vuelva a la vida-

-Y eso como se supone que sucederá-

-Eso es parte de la otra parte de nuestro plan, la de infiltrarnos. Y así conoceremos sus malditos puntos débiles-

-Vaya, te subestime maldita perra, pero veo que tu plan me está tentando un poco-

-Por supuesto que es tentador, hoy al llegar las doce la luna emitirá el poder necesario para que cada Sailor llegue hasta su última transformación, las Eternal Sailor Scouts, el cristal de sus poderes estará en su máximo poder y destruirlos hará que las Sailor desaparezcan para siempre de la faz del universo-

-Jajaja, bien entonces resérvame un asiento en primera fila, hoy quiero ver como ellas descubren su nueva identidad-

-Ridícula, hay que verificar si Kitsune y Kaeru ya encontraron al principito de la tierra-

-Ve tú, yo no me perderé este espectáculo lunar-

-Como quieras, no vemos-

}i{

-Últimamente estoy pensando que eres más nuestra enemiga que nuestra alida… Setsuna-

-¡Haruka!-

-Es verdad Michiru, como es posible que nos haya ocultado tal acontecimiento-

-Sailor Uranus, debes entender que mi misión es resguardar las puertas, evitar que conozcan el futuro…-

-Eso debiste pensarlo antes, que enviaras a las pequeña dama-

-Eso fue necesario y pague con mi vida por fallar a uno de mi tabúes-

-Por favor Haruka, dejemos que Setsuna nos explique mejor- últimamente no sé que me estaba sucediendo, algo me inquietaba al darme cuenta que el callar todas estas cosas solo me estaba causando problemas con mis compañeras Outers.

-Habla- escuche desafiante a Haruka quien me sostenía la mirada.

-Esta noche cada una de nosotras obtendremos nuestros poderes de eternal Sailors, la luna será que cierre con nuestra última transformación la eternidad de nuestras vida y nuestra misión…-

-¿Por qué esperaste hasta hoy para decirnos estos?-

-Es una orden que se me dio desde el milenio de plata, Haruka-

-Si es así te entendemos Setsuna-

-Pues yo no, si podemos estar un paso delante de nuestros enemigos, debemos saber todas estas cosas-

-Las cosas no son así de simple Haruka, nuestra misión igual incluye defendernos de enemigos desconocidos, poner a prueba nuestra lealtad y fortaleza-

-Como quieras. Solo dime que debemos hacer-

-Solo estar atentas y dispuestas, a lo que significa recibir este último poder, nuestras responsabilidades serán diferentes.

-Yo no dejaré de cuidar a cabeza de Bombón-

-Eso no sucederá nunca Haruka, pero recuerda que en el milenio de plata nuestra misión no era cuidar de la espalda de nuestra princesa o reina, sino proteger el exterior de enemigos y forasteros-

-Eso lo sé Setsuna, es solo…-

-Si tu temor está en que pueda suceder con Tokio de Cristal, les repitos. EL nacimiento de Tokio de Cristal está cada vez más cerca…-

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de eso Setsuna? Mi espejo no me ha dicho lo mismo-

-Michiru, yo he visto Tokio de Cristal, yo he visto a la pequeña dama-

-Pero…-

-Bien, nos vemos en la azotea de este edificio quince minutos antes de la media noche- Decidí marcharme sin responder ninguna pregunta, la verdad estaba escrita en piedra, Tokio de Cristal nacería porque yo ha si lo he querido siempre.

_Continuará…_

}i{

}i{

**:*~°..:~.°….Polvo de Estrellas….°.~:..°~*:**

}i{

}i{

Gracias por acompañarme en este capítulo que como vieron estará dividido en partes, pues está es la primera y espero poco a poco ir subiendo las otras partes, pues muchas cosas sucederán en esta noche donde no solo el amor estará presente, si no nueva situaciones para todos.

}i{

**Princessnerak:** Gracias por seguir al pendiente de mi historia y que bueno que aunque fue triste te gusto la historia.

**Ary pricxsaku****:** Pues si muchos líos que se irán desenredando pero siempre con amor. Y así es la pequeña Dama siempre nacerá, pero aquella duda será resuelta más adelante querida amiga. Gracias por estar al pendiente de mi historia.

**Lili:** Disculpa la demora, he estado un poco complicada con el tiempo por la universidad, por mi hija pues la dos vivimos solas y ella aun es pequeñita, pero como está capítulo esta divido en varias partes espero poder subirlos más rápido que este.

**Needolfin21:** Gracias por dedicarme palabras tan inspiradoras, y pues ahora le di un punto de vista de las parejas de nuestras protagonistas espero poder pronto dedicarle un capitulo a cada una.

**Patty Ramirez de Chiba**: Tranquila amiga, ya te dijo Setsuna en este capítulo Tokio de Cristal surgirá y con ello Rini también. Y pues lo otro ya lo sabremos, ya sabremos quienes serán o son sus verdaderos padres. Te quiero mucho amiga gracias por todo :D y nuevamente te digo tranquilidad, ya sabes lo que pasará Tokio de Cristal, boda Serena y Darien habrá :D así que tranquilidad.

**Angel Kou:** ya queda menos para que esos dos hablen y se sinceren. Y pues no sé que es lo que realmente pasa con Plut, ¿Será verdad que Tokio aún existe? Ni yo lo he decido. Pues al parecer Kaori no dirá nada sobre los resultados de su examen. Prometo pronto obligarla a hablar :D

**Solar Knight Marie:** me siento realmente agradecida de que leyeras mi historia, de hecho eres una de mis favoritas en cuanto a fic. Y si pues, al fin Serena se decidió solo que nos falta que lo diga, ya ves que llamo a Darien y pues ahí obtuvo su respuesta. Ahora a esperar el momento de terminar con este sufrimiento. Pues aunque no lo creas, pienso dedicarles un capitulo completo a ellos y a cada pareja, solo tenme paciencia que ligerito comenzaré. Gracias por leer y por dejarme este lindo review, me gusto mucho lo que escribiste.


	17. Claro de Luna Parte II

**Disclaimer: "Los personajes nombrados en esta historia son propiedad de la Srta. Naoko Takeuchi. Está historia es escrita solo por entretención sin fines de lucro"**

}i{

}i{

Por cierto, si piensas dejar un Review en este capítulo o en cualquier otro como **GUEST**, te pido dejes tu nombre al final del comentario, de lo contrario borraré el Reviews, es fácil denigrar a las personas escondido como vil cobardes detrás del anonimato. Así que si no te gusta como escribo, no dejes nada y simplemente búscate otro fic tolerante a tu súper ojo crítico. Respeta para que seas respetado. Con la vara que midas serás medido, así que ya SABES ACEPTO TODAS LAS CRÍTICAS PERO CON NOMBRE, no me sirve la opinión de un cobarde.

}i{

}i{

**Capítulo XVII**

**Claro de Luna**

**Parte II**

**Eternas Guerreras de Amor.**

}i{

Cada vez que miro esos ojos verdes profundos siento que mi corazón desea salir corriendo de mí para refugiarse en ella. Aun cuando no son muchos los años que nos diferencia hoy me sentía como un adolescente enamorado de la mujer más maravillosa del mundo, como un loco dispuesto a secuestrarla para no tener que separarme nunca más de ella, de pronto y sin darme cuenta Lita Kino se había vuelto mi todo, el centro de mi universo y no quería alejarme de ella. La quería en mi vida por toda la eternidad.

-Lita…- su nombre escapo de mis labios, cuando el ritmo de la música fue siendo más pausada, mis manos navegaron en su cintura y sus brazos rodearon mi cuello. Llene mis pulmones de su aroma, perdía mi voluntad en cada nueva sensación que me causaba.

-¿Sucede algo Andrew?- me pregunto con su rostro tenso y angustiado.

-Nada malo solo que…-

-¿Qué?...- su bello rostro se lleno de una tristeza profunda, que me estremeció por completo. Tome su rostro en mis manos e hice que mi mirara a los ojos

-No tengas miedo, nada malo ha sucedió. Nada haría que estos que siento sea diferente, solo que siempre pensé que no volvería a amar después de lo de Reika, pero contigo me he descubierto que realmente nunca sentí amor, porque ahora estoy aquí a tu lado y siento que mi corazón ya no puede vivir sin ti, siento que si tan solo pienso en no tenerte a mi lado dejo de respirar y mi corazón duele… duele tanto, Lita realmente te amo, te amo como ya no podré amar a nadie…-

-…Andr…Andrew…- vi como sus lágrimas no paraban de asomarse por esos maravillosos ojos verdes que amaba cada día mirar.

-No pero no llores, si tu no me amas yo lo entenderé, pero no…-

-Como dices eso, te amo desde la primera vez que te vi y tuve que amarte en silencio al verte con Reika y ver tu fidelidad hacia ella, te amo y a veces, solo siento que no puedo vivir sin ti, pero…-

-Tienes una misión que cumplir y yo no estoy en ella…-

-¡¿Cómo es que tú?!-

-Mi hermosa mariposa, siempre he sabido todo sobre ti y las muchachas, y eso incluye a Darien…-

-¿Cómo fue que…-

-Solo casualidades, algunas pequeñas conversaciones y luego fue solo sumar dos más dos y todo me cuadro. Pero, sabía que todo lo hacías por protegerme y proteger a todos los demás…

-Lo siento, yo solo no quería que te lastimaran, en ninguna de todas la formas que podrían hacerlo…-

-No. No me pidas disculpas, ni lo sientas, solo que no alejes de ti, déjame amarte hasta donde nuestros destinos no los permitan, porque tú te has vuelto indispensable para mi mortal vida, está vida que quisiera hacer eterna para poder estar juntos por siempre…-

-Gracias-

-¿Gracias?-

-Por amarme de esa forma. Tan única y maravillosa; hoy más que nunca deseo con todo mi corazón luchar día a día por nuestro amor y protegerte para que estemos todo lo que este destino quiera…-

-Yo igual lucharé para que eso sea posible, te protegeré y cuidaré cuando solo seas mi bella mariposa…Te amo Lita-

-Y yo a ti Andrew, Te amo- me acerque a sus labios, lentamente. Juguetee en la comisura de su labios antes de apoderarme de ellos, cada vez sentía que mi corazón se llenaba de ese misterioso e indescriptible sentimiento por ella, por mi mágica mariposa, que solitaria llego a mi vida para posarse en mi corazón y ahí dejar el néctar de su amor, ese amor que es mío solo mío. Mis manos rodearon su cintura y la fui acercando a hacia mí, hasta mis brazos reconocían su lugar junto a ella, sentí sus manos recorrer mi dorso hasta envolver mi cuello con sus brazos. El aroma de su piel y su perfume me llevaban al paraíso, hoy lo comprobaba era la mujer que me había enseñado amar y que amaría de aquí hasta la misma eternidad. Todo la atmosfera de amor se interrumpió cuando nuestros pulmones comenzaron a pedir aire, hubiera preferido morir con solo de haber prolongado el sabor de sus labios. Mi decisión estaba confirmada…

-Lita… ¿Querrías… vivir… conmigo…?-

}i{

Después de aquel beso que robé a Amy, una extraña conexión se formo entre lo dos, una que al parecer solo yo podía sentir, por un momento cuando sostuve su mirada y podía escuchar el latir de su corazón. Vi el sonrojo en su rostro una sonrisa de confianza y de amor… ¿era posible que ella pudiera sentir lo mismo que yo siento al verla a sus ojos?

Cada nuevo brillo en sus ojos me daba fuerza para cantar y hacerle llegar mi mensaje de amor, de que ella era lo único que quería en mi vida, pero de pronto vi como aquel brillo se lleno de dudas y a lo lejos pude ver como una lágrima recorrían su mejilla, la vi salir del gimnasio y mi corazón comenzó a temblar de miedo. ¿Habré hecho algo mal? ¿No habré puesto la energía necesaria para que le llegue mi mensaje de amor? Ninguna pregunta podría ser respondida, cuando lo único que quería era que el dicho concierto terminara para poder ir tras ella.

-Gracias Preparatoria Juuban, por habernos facilitado este gran espacio y marcar el regreso de nuestro grupo a los escenarios- escuche las palabras de Seiya, mientras lo único que quería era salir corriendo tras Amy.

- Muchas Gracias, Hasta pronto y a disfrutar de esta gran fiesta- fueron las palabras finales de Yaten, el público comenzó a ovacionarnos y yo salir tan rápido como las luces se apagaron del lugar.

-¡Taiki! ¿Qué sucede?- escuche a Seiya preguntarme, pero no había tiempo para responder, debía saber dónde está Amy, me adentre entre la multitud, quienes se detenían a pedirme autógrafos, me disculpe y seguí, cuando al fin pude salir del gimnasio. Comenzó mi búsqueda por los alrededores de la preparatoria, pero no la llegaba encontrar, un miedo se apodero de mí.

-¿Amy dónde estás?- debía tranquilizarme, si esa conexión se había creado entre nosotros sin que ella lo notara, debía concentrarme para encontrarla. Cerré mis ojos y comencé a escuchar los latidos de mi corazón y fui allí que sentí sus latidos y un silencioso sollozo me indicaron un árbol frente mí, levante mi rostro y la vi apoyada en él, cabizbaja y frotándose los brazos de frío, mi corazón volvió a recuperar la calma que su ausencia había causado. Camine con paso firme hacia su dirección, mientras me iba acercando me fui sacando mi chaqueta, al llegar allí la sentí llorar en silencio y temblar, sin hacer mucho ruido me acerque a ella, me puse frente a ella, su rostro melancólico se elevo y nuestro ojos se cruzaron la saque de su cercanía con aquel árbol y cuanto su espalda quedo desprotegida pasé mi chaqueta por sobre ella y se la coloque, ella esquivo mi mirada y una lágrima escapo de sus perfectos azules.

-Gracias- me dijo en casi un murmullo. La verdad no sabía si hablar o no, pero opte por el silencio. La tome de la cintura y la estreche contra mi cuerpo, quería devolverle el calor que perdió por mi tardanza y como la más frágil de las flores se quebró en mis brazos, lloro con una mezcla de dolor y vergüenza. Quería que liberar todo esos sentimientos que tenía en ella. Podía sentir como la calidez de su cuerpo volvía a ella, como su llanto comenzaba a calmarse.

-Yo…lo siento…-

-Amy…- la llame para mirarla a los ojos, por un momento tuvo la intensión de hacerlo, pero se quedo en donde su arrepentimiento la dejo. –Por favor mírame-

-Taiki yo…-

-Por favor, no puedo decirte esto si no me miras a los ojos- mi corazón temblaba de tantas cosas que quería decirle.

-No puedo…- fue su respuesta, antes de que su voz se quebrará por un nuevo llanto avisaba su llegada. No soportaba más, las palabras no serían suficientes ante su inseguridad, esa misma que siento ahora, pero que no podía dejar que me ganará debía saber si mis sentimientos eran realmente correspondidos. Subí mi mano hasta su mentón con ella eleve su rostro posando mis ojos en sus azules que temblaban dudosos de mis actos y no lo pensé más decidí acortar la distancia, eliminar la duda y entrega mi corazón. Lentamente me fui acercando a sus labios que temblaban entre frío y miedo, comencé a sentir sus respiración tan cerca de la mía, fui testigo de como se hicieron una hasta que al fin llegue a sus suaves labios, note como su cuerpo se tenso, como tembló ante mi sorpresivo acto y como la duda se dispersaba, la principio no reacciono, seguí insistiendo hasta que boca me dio el permiso de recorrerla, en un beso suave sin apuro, quería demostrarle todo mi amor, ese amor que sin querer se apoderó de todo mi corazón. Sentí como sus brazos recorrieron mi pecho hasta rodear mi cuello. Ella era mi todo, hoy con este besó lo pude sentir así.

Pero el aire en nuestros pulmones comenzó a escasear…tan lentamente como todo a nuestro alrededor fuimos deteniendo aquel beso, no quería abrir mis ojos, apoye mi frente en la suya y una sonrisa inevitablemente se dibujo en mis labios.

-Me enamoré de ti sin remedio, aun en contra de todo las teorías que dicen que es imposible que un amor como el nuestro pueda funcionar-

-Taiki…yo…-

-Yo igual tengo una Misión Mizuno, estoy de paso en este mundo pero no quiero privarme de este sentimiento…-

-Yo…- unas lágrimas amenazaron nuevamente con escapar de sus ojos –Yo igual…- la duda en su voz se estaba apoderando, pero necesitaba oírlo.

-Por favor Amy, acaso tu corazón no se siente así…- tome su mano y la subí a la altura de mi desesperado corazón que no dejaba su carrera por escapar de mi cuerpo.

Comenzó a mover su cabeza en afirmación, y un gran sonrojo se formo en su rostro y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, abrió su boca con la intensión de decir algo, pero nuevamente junto sus labios.

-Por favor, al menos dime…- pero una vez comenzó a sollozar.

-¡Lo siento tanto nunca he sido buena en estas situaciones de decir lo que siento, tengo tanto miedo de este sentimiento, de mi misión como Sailor. Me gustas desde aquella vez que compartí contigo en la casa del profesor Amanogawa y cuando fui conociendo tu historia y la pasión que ponías en tu misión, pero no puedo no puedo simplemente decirte que estoy enamorada de ti, que no dejo de pensarte desde que te marchaste a tu planeta, que mi corazón no salto de emoción al verte de regreso…no puedo! Tengo una misión que me impide amarte como te amo y…- Sus perfectos ojos azules se abrieron y con sus manos tapo su boca mientras el sonrojo que la acompañaba aumento. Yo aun no daba crédito de lo que había escuchado, todo lo que tanto desee oír y aquí estaba como el más tonto de los tontos sin poder reaccionar.

-Soy una tonta, lo siento mucho- ella giro sobre sus pies e intento marcharse, reaccione inmediatamente sostuve su muñeca y me acerque a ella que aun me daba la espalda tomándola de la cintura y acercándola a mi cuerpo.

-No, Mizuno jamás digas que eres una tonta…- susurre a su oído, aferrándome a su frágil cintura –el tonto aquí soy yo, que no me di cuenta de tus sentimientos, y ahora que al fin los conozco me siento el tonto más afortunado, por saber que la mujer que amo me ama tanto como yo la amo- Su cuerpo tembló entre mis brazos y yo solo la bese en su cabeza para intentar tranquilizarla.

-No somos iguales a ellos- le dije indicándole una pareja lejos de nosotros. –Nosotros tenemos una misión y es proteger a nuestros planetas, a nuestra gente de los ataques del mal, pero nadie nos ha prohibido amar, el amor hacia nuestras princesas no tiene porque cambiar por nuestro amor-

}i{

La música, el baile, eran los mejor cómplices para poder estar cerca de la mujer que roba mi atención, que se adentro a mi corazón y no ha querido salir de él. Al principio mi timidez, mi inseguridad me hacían ver ton tonto y torpe, pero después de descubrir su gran secreto, de conocer ese lado débil de ella. Luche contra todos esos sentimientos que me alejaban de ella, es por eso que decidí cortarme el cabello, para que no necesitáramos palabras más que nuestras miradas que hablaran por los sentimientos, por lo menos para los míos.

-Bailas muy bien Nicolas, veo que aun hay muchas cosas que desconozco de ti-

-Si tú me lo permitieras, podrías conocer muchas cosas más de mi vida…-

-Nicolas…yo… bueno tú sabes, tengo una…-

-Una misión y una vida diferente a la mía. Pero no siempre eres una guerrera y yo solo quisiera ser parte de ese tiempo donde simplemente eres Rei…-

-Rei…- menciono su nombre con un aire de melancolía, el peso de su misión siempre era más fuerte que sus propios sueños.

-Así es Rei. Rei Hino, ahí cuando solo eres ella, es cuando yo quisiera estar contigo como lo que tu quieras una amigo, un hermano mayor o un compañero eterno pero déjame estar a tu lado y protegerte cuando no seas…- la atraje hacia mí, sentí mi corazón estallar al tener sus labios tan cerca de los míos, pero desvíe mi rostro y me acerque a su oído… -la guardiana de este planeta- y me aleje de ella, no quería presionarla, no quería dejarla ir pero la conozco más que a nadie y sabía que su misión y su amor por Serena era mucho más grande que lo que pudiera sentir por mí. Y eso entristeció mi corazón, de algún manera desee ser más que un pobre mortal un guerrero que pudiera acompañarla por toda la eternidad.

-Nicolas…- antes que intentará decir algo que no quería oír, no hoy por lo menos. Por lo que la acerque nuevamente a mí.

-Shuuu, está noche simplemente déjame disfrutar de está cercanía que me das. Aunque solo sea hoy- intente sonar lo más seguro que pude, pero no pude evitar sentir como algo en mi corazón se quebró y una lágrima se dejo caer por mi mejilla, pero esto era algo que ya sabía, el amor de una guerrera era totalmente inalcanzable, sobre todo el de mi amada Sailor Mars.

}i{

Tonto Nicolas, yo solo quería decirle que me gustaba mucho la idea de conocernos, de intentar darle una oportunidad a mi corazón como Rei Hino y dejar a mi lado de guerrera descansar mientras no hubiera la amenaza de un enemigo cerca nuestro. Pero esperaría el momento adecuado, para hacérselo saber. Aun cuando sentir su dolor, estremeciera mi alma y mi corazón. El miedo amar era algo que escondía en mí, después de conocer a Darien y estar con él me di cuenta que mi corazón volvía a estar listo para amar, pero puse mis ojos y mi corazón en el hombre equivocado, olvidarlo fue lo más doloroso, pero ese período lo viví en completo silencio y sola. Con el recuerdo de lo que fue y pudo ser, pero no soy nadie para interponerme en el destino de nadie, creo entender a Seiya de cierta manera. Mas cuando Nicolas llego al templo y vio en mí más allá de rol como sacerdotisa, más allá de la guerrera, logro despertar en mi ya recuperado corazón nuevos sentimientos, pero está mi misión ¿Qué más puedo hacer al respecto?…

-Si sigues pensando tanto, no lograras recordar este maravilloso momento…-

-Yo…tienes razón, discúlpame-

-Jajaja, es extraño ¿no lo crees?-

-¡ah!-

-Ya no me gritas, me pides disculpa y yo ya no soy tan cobarde. Al parecer los dos hemos cambiados- era verdad, después de nuestra última batalla. Había aprendido a valorar muchas cosas, la vida y la familia, pero entonces ¿Qué me detenía ha amar?... no era mi misión, era este medio a volver a sufrir… y bueno igual en parte esa mirada al futuro donde vi mi destino y en ese destino al parecer no había amor para mí.

-Es verdad, el tiempo y las circunstancias nos han hecho más fuerte y más grandes. Definitivamente no somos, ni seremos los de antes…-

-Así es, hace tiempo que el tonto Nicolas se fue, pero ahora estoy yo. Y hoy, solo quiero disfrutar de estos momentos juntos-

-Gracias, por querer ser mi guardián cuando solamente soy Rei Hino, gracias por robarme sonrisas y hacer enojar, solo para después sonrojarme. Le devolviste a mi corazón una esperanza perdida…-

-Rei…-

-Quiero intentarlo, darme el tiempo de conocerte y saber que lugar ocupas en corazón, en mis pensamientos…Nicolas-

-Yo…-

-Vamos ¿Qué acaso no recuerdas que eso me dijiste Que querías protegerme y estar a mi lado?-

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?... tú…-

-Solo te pido algo de…- y antes de que pudiera decir algo, me cargo en sus brazos y comenzó a girar como un loco y a reír -¡Nicolas!- le grite, pero no escucho lentamente comenzó a bajarme hasta que quedamos frente a frente, sus sonrisa era perfecta, el brillo de sus ojos único…

-Lo siento- fue lo que me dijo, tuve toda la intención de decirle algo, pero algo en mí fue más fuerte que yo y sentí perder la razón me acerque a sus labios y simplemente lo besé algo tímido pero necesario para mis sentidos que sintieron inundarse de algo poderoso, de a poco tomamos ritmo de a poco todo a nuestro alrededor comenzó a desaparecer y me sentí más poderosa que nunca. Y sabor de sus labios se impregno en los míos, algo en mí me decía que este era el lugar y el momento correcto, al fin mi corazón había encontrado su lugar en el mundo, hoy por hoy sentía que debía luchar. Debía darme la oportunidad de saber lo que realmente era el amor y lo que era realmente amar. Si en mi futuro la soledad me esperaba, entonces quería sobrevivir a ella con los recuerdo de este amor.

}i{

-¿Te haz dado cuenta que de este lugar las estrellas parecer brillar con más intensidad?-

-La verdad nunca me había dado cuenta de eso, tienes razón desde aquí se pueden notar que cada una posee un brillo especial-

-un brillo especial… así como tu brilla lucero de amor-

-Yaten…-

-Solo digo la verdad- después de aquel hermoso concierto y de bailar un rato decidimos salir a tomar un poco de aire, pero terminamos en el techo del gimnasio, mirando las estrellas, ahora nos encontrábamos sentados mirándonos a los ojos fijamente. El sonrojo se hizo presente en nuestros rostros, acerque mi mano a la suya.

-Te quiero mucho- dije sin dejar de ver su perfil al contemplar las estrellas.

-Eso es una lástima, entonces-

-¿Qué?-

-Que solo me quieras-

-Pero ¿Qué dices?…- realmente me sentía confundida, porque me decía esas cosas cuando yo en verdad moría por él.

-Vamos si frunces el ceño así opacarás tu hermoso brillo de lucero- nuevamente me sonroje, pero recordé su comentario y nuevamente marque mi ceño pero está vez de enojo.

-No me cambies el tema, que tiene de malo que digiera que me gustas, vamos dímelo…- comencé a reclamarle, mientras el solo seguía viendo la noche estrellada, me levante molesta con toda la intensión de irme, pero sin darme tiempo a dar algún paso me sujeto fuerte de la muñeca.

-Eres realmente una tonta-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Oh lo que me faltaba ahora me insultas!-

-No te insulto, solo te digo la verdad eres tonta- me quede viéndolo fijo, incrédula antes el tono de su voz al pronunciar esas palabras - …tonta por no darte cuenta que si te quedarás más tiempo callada y dejarás de parlotear tanto entenderías que yo no te quiero…- cuando escuche el "no te quiero" sentí como mi corazón fuese atravesado por una daga a una velocidad indescriptible, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y lo único que quería era que el idiota de Yaten me soltará para poder irme lejos de él y de todos.

-Por favor… suéltame- cada vez sentía que perdía mi fortaleza –déjame ya no…ya no tengo nada que… que hacer aquí- aleje mi rostro de él y miré el suelo para que no viera mis lágrimas caer-

-Claro que si….- quise levantar el rostro pero mis lágrimas no quería detenerse.

-Aun te quedan más insultos para mí o refregarme que no me quieres…-

-Es una lástima que solo me quiera, porque yo no te quiero….-

-Si es una lástima que te quiera, ya no debería hacerlo más-

-¡Por favor, te puedes callar de una maldita vez!- levante mi rostro empapado en lágrimas y completamente sonrojada antes su fuerte grito, quise volver a llorar ¿Por qué me trataba así? –yo, no quería hacerte llorar…lo siento- y bastaron esas palabras para quebrarme como un cristal y llorar con una gran fuerza.

-No Mina no llores…. No llores cuando lo único que quiero decirte que me da pena que me quiera cuando yo solo… cuando yo solo….-

-¡¿Qué?!... ¡¿Qué me vas a decir ahora?!... ¡¿Qué soy odiosa?!... ¡¿Qué no me cayó?!... ¡¿Qué solo estuviste conmigo por lástima?!...-

-¡TE AMO!-

-¡¿Qué te gusta hacerme….?! ¡¿Qué?!- pregunte incrédula, ¿habré escuchado bien?

-¡TE AMOOOO! MINA AINO ¡TE AMOOOOO!- sentí que el aire se escapo en su totalidad de mis pulmones, sentí que mi corazón se detuvo que mis lágrimas comenzaron fugarse de mis ojos. –Te amo aun cuando a veces escuchar tu chillona voz me desespera, tus demostraciones de afecto a veces me abruman, tus dichos raros me llenan de más dudas al querer entender algo… pero aun así te amo Mina Aino, te amo- millones de emociones afloraron de golpe en mi corazón dándole las fuerzas para volver a latir, solamente decidí abrazarlo.

-Eres un tonto, gruñón, enojón y muy malo….Pero también te amo-

-¿Pero no era que solo me querías?-

-Y así es te quiero, te amo, ya no quiero un futuro, ni una vida sin ti- observe como sus ojos brillaron, como sus labios se curvaron en una sexy sonrisa que borro las palabras de mi boca – yo…- y ya de pronto se apodero de mi cintura, se acercó hasta mis labios

-Ya cállate de una vez- y sentí como sus labios se acoplaron perfectamente a los míos de una forma demandante y apasionada, pero con un nuevo sabor y lleno de sentimientos que realmente eran nuevos. Lo amaba y ya no me importaba el futuro, sé que Serena lo comprenderá. Deje que mis sentimientos y deseos me hicieran perderme en sus labios.

}i{

Al fin ya podría ir donde mi Bombón, al fin podría tenerla toda la noche para mí y poder seguir ganándome su corazón. En cuanto, los muchachos fueron tras Amy y Mina, yo seguía con los encargados de la escuela agradeciendo su generosidad de habernos dejado lanzar la promoción de nuestro regreso a los escenarios, pero al fin había logrado zafarme de ellos, ahora iba en busca de aquella que se había adueñado de mi alma y mi corazón, que se había calado hondo en mí. Comencé a caminar tras es el escenario cuando la vi al final de este apoyada en la pared viendo hacia la pista de baile.

-Vaya Bombón, ya no soportabas estar lejos de mí-

-Eres un engreído Seiya- me dijo, fingiendo molestia

-Sabes que no puedes resistir esta hermosa sonrisa-

-Jajaja algo así, pero en realidad Amy desapareció y por lo visto Taiki con ella, por otra lado Lita y Andrew están disfrutando de su baile, al igual que Nicolas y Rei. Luego, Mina desapareció junto a Yaten y pues la verdad no quería estar sola allá afuera-

-Al menos admitiste lo de mi sonrisa-

-Claro que no…- me acerque a ella tal cual un gato haría para atrapar su presa, suave y silenciosamente. Vi como sus ojos se abrieron con asombro y como sus nervios se apoderaron de ella. Me detuve a milímetros de sus labios, trague saliva para soportar no atraparlos con los míos, desvié mi rostro hacia su oído izquierdo. –Cuando te muestras molestas luces realmente hermosa, Bombón-

-¡¿Qué?!... Bueno yo… Seiya, yo quiero…-

-Ssshuu no digas nada más, disfrutemos de esta larga noche, quiero guardar aquí- tome su mano con la mía y la sostuve en mi corazón – porque lo único que deseo es guardar cada momento que me dejes vivir a tu lado aquí…en este loco corazón que vive por ti- Necesitaba decirle cada vez que pudiera a Bombón lo que ella me hacia sentir, la manera en que su sola presencia me tenía, este amor que a veces me quemaba, solo quiero que ella me amé tanto como yo la amo a ella.

-Pero tengo que decirte que…- sea lo que sea que Bombón quiera decirme lo dejaría para otro día, hoy no quiero escuchar sus dudas, o que me mencione su "relación" con Darien. Hoy quiero imaginar que ella es solo mía.

-Vamos a bailar Bombón-

}i{

Ya encontraría el momento de decirle que él era todo lo que ahora mi corazón quería. Para que apresurar aquel momento, si puede ser otro día, hoy como el mismo dijo debía ser único para recordarlo eternamente en mis memorias pero sobre todo en mi corazón, un corazón que ahora quería que fuera totalmente de él. Ya Darien me había liberado de nuestras promesas de amor, quizás el ya sabía algo, quizás no. Pero en cuanto el me buscará o me llamará no tendría miedo de confesarle que sin quererlo, sin planearlo mi corazón se dejo secuestrar por esta estrella fugaz.

-Jajaja, disfruto tanto bailar-

-Lo haces muy bien Bomboncito-

-Gracias-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Nada- le grite entre medio de tan energética música, pero quería agradecerle por tantas cosas, por ser como era conmigo, por hacerme sentir especial y por no diferenciarme entre mi titulo y mi realidad sin ella, por dejarme ser a su lado simplemente Serena. Ahora solo quedaba decirle todas estas cosas y luego, enfrentar a las chicas, sobre todo a Haruka y Michiru. Sé que no sería nada fácil, pero no dejaré que nadie me intente pisotear menos mis sentimientos, mucho menos mi corazón.

}i{

La hora de obtener el último poder de la Luna había llegado, por lo que ya me encontraba fuera de la preparatoria Juuban, donde las inners se encontraban divirtiéndose. Pero no me importaba, Luna y Artemis debieron haberle informado de este gran acontecimiento, por lo que avisarle a cualquiera de ella sería suficiente.

Prometí, darle un futuro a la pequeña dama y no le fallaría. Hoy llegaríamos a nuestra última trasformación y ya era menos lo que faltaba para la llegada de Tokio de Cristal.

Me acerque a la entrada principal del gimnasio, entre lentamente con mis vestimentas normales de enfermera de la preparatoria, comencé a buscar lentamente entre la multitud y no las llegaba a encontrar. Cuando, a mi lado pasa Sailor Venus, con aquel intruso.

-Venus-

-Setsuna. ¿Qué tal? ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-¿Olvidaron que hoy debíamos reunirnos en lo más alto del edificio donde viven Haruka y Michiru para recibir nuestra última transformación?-

-¡Oh, no! Lo siento mucho Setsuna, con tantas cosas. Disculpa reuniré a las muchachas y nos reuniremos donde se había acordado-

-No lleguen tarde- sentencie para luego retirarme y comenzar el camino a los más alto de la preparatoria y esperar que realmente ellas llegaran al compromiso. Así se nos había informado…

**Flashback**

-Por favor Sailor Plut, dejanos saber algo más sobre este enemigo-

-Lo siento Luna, ya no puedo dar más información de la que ya ha salido por error de estas puertas y de mi boca-

-Entonces, ¿Cómo lograremos detener o si quiera entender a este extraño enemigo?-

-Esas es un pregunta que yo lamentablemente no puedo responder Artemis-

-Pero yo si puedo-

-Majetad-

-Reina Serenity-

-La Luna y yo, le brindaremos el poder necesario para enfrentar a este nuevo enemigo…-

-Muchas Gracias-

-Lo único que le pido es reunirlas a todas en un mismo lugar para que sean bendecidas por la Luna y el cristal de plata-

**Fin Flashback**

-Y así será- todo lo que necesitaba era detener al enemigo, deshacerme de esa estrella fugaz, traer de vuelta al principie y que Tokio de Cristal resurja como el más pacífico de los reinos y mi pequeña Dama vuelva a llenar mi triste y solitaria vida.

}i{

Al fin mis legendarias guerreras se encontraban reunidas junto a mi hija quien ahora igual era una guerrera, dispuesta a defender su amor y su corazón. Las miraba desde la Luna, para que un eterno rayo de nuestro astro protector las cubriera y mi guiara directamente a ellas, quienes me aguardaban todas trasformadas. En cuanto llegue al grupo, vi como cada una me hizo una reverencia, a excepción de mi querida Serenity.

-Madre-

-Hija, la hora de otorgarles sus verdaderos lugares y poderes a tus amigas ha llegado-

-Lo sé madre. Ya estoy lista-

-Espero, mis queridas guardianas ustedes igual lo estén-

-¡Si!- fue la respuesta que me brindaron al mismo tiempo las guerreras de la luna.

-Vamos hija…-

-Si Madre- tome de la mano a mi pequeña Serenity y en cuanto hicimos contacto sus hermosas alas de eterna guerrera fueron remplazadas por la elegancia del vestido que como princesa lucia. Nuestros cristales se mostraron sobre nuestros pechos y una fuerte luz comenzaron a emanar al mismo tiempo.

"_Dejen que sus cuerpos acepten este _

_Mágico poder, fijen sus ojos en la noche_

_Estrellada mientras la luz de luna las bañará_

_De su eterno y máximo brillo._

_Resplandeciente cristal de plata, entrégales_

_Tu mágico poder que las transformará en_

_Eternas guerrera de amor…_

_¡Por el poder del cristal de Plata….transformación!"_

La fuerza de ambos cristales se fusionó para envolver cada uno de los cuerpos de las guerreras, cada uno con su color y elemento distintivo, pero que tenían el amor hacia mi hija en común. Pero muy en el fondo de mi corazón sabía que este nuevo poder, demoraría en hacerse presente en su totalidad, sabía que una de mis guerreras ya había sido corrompía por el mal de esta villana y sabía que la batalla final, pronto estaría aquí en este mundo.

Cada brillo, en cada una de las guerreras lunares, expulso de sus cuerpos los cristales guardianes de sus planetas, dándoles conocimientos de sus vidas pasadas, de su verdadero titulo previo al de ser guerreras al servicio del imperio lunar.

Cada Princesa hoy descubrió su reino y su lugar en este universo. La razón del porque son guerreras y la razón por la que sirven a mi pequeña Serenity. Aun cuando solo una, deberá enfrentar su fallido futuro.

Para cuando el brillo comenzó a disminuir, las vestimentas de princesas en cada una de ella se podían apreciar.

-Ahora ya lo saben, princesas. Cada una de ustedes, posee un reino y una misión que cuidar y respetar, Ahora que han terminado de recuperar sus memorias perdidas, solo les queda transformarse por primera vez en eternas guerreras- Todas afirmaron con sus cabezas y elevaron sus cristales guardianes…

}i{

-Aun me pregunto como lograste que esa vieja fantasma, cediera a otorgarle sus nuevos poderes…-

-Ika, eres demasiado curiosa. Solamente, la persuadí un poco. Y luego eliminé mi recuerdo de su memoria-

-Te felicito Ookami, pero el siguiente punto será mío-

-Pues si traes primero al príncipe de la Tierra que ese par de estúpidos, ya me habrás ganado de uno solo golpe…-

-Es un reto que deseo tomar. Te sacaré del podio-

-Espero con ansias ese día Ika. Ahora a seguir disfrutando un poco antes de dar la estocada final- Malditas guerreras de la Luna, no habrá ninguna que no seda a nuestras presión, gracias a esa estúpida rubio llegaremos a cada una de ustedes y cada una o uno de sus puntos débiles.

_Continuará…_

}i{

}i{

**:*~°..:~.°….Polvo de Estrellas….°.~:..°~*:**

}i{

}i{

He pasado unos días terribles, por eso es que la inspiración se fugo de mi vida, pero esta noche la encontré y pues salió esto quizás, no les gusto. Espero recuperar los deseos de escribir y hacer algo que realmente valga la pena. Bien te recuerdo si vienes como **GUEST** al final firmar con tu nombre o alias.

}i{

**Patty Ramirez de Chiba:** Imagino tu súper odio contra Darien, pero prometo que ya encontrando al final de mi fic, daré sus razones y el no será malo lo prometo. Amiga gracias por el apoyo cuando mi abuelita falleció, ha sido un gran consuelo tenerte a mi lado a pesar de la gran distancia, siempre te siento en mi corazón.

**Minafan:** que bueno que te gusto el capitulo de Mina y Yaten, bien aquí les dedique una espacio donde expusieron sus sentimientos a sus manera. Ya comenzaré a leerte porque ni tiempo he tenido para leer tu perfil millones de disculpa.

**Lili:** Muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos, aquí estoy dando la pelea por y con mi hija :D espero te guste un poquito aunque sea este capítulo. Ya vendrás tiempos en que mi pluma pueda volver a plasmar de la misma forma.

**Princessnerak:** A pues ni yo puedo decirte oficialmente quienes serán los papas de Rini, pero espero en uno o dos capítulos más decirte o ya aclarar bien esa parte, pero me gusta mucho te deducción :D

**Solar Knight Marie:** Gracias por leerme en serio, para mi es un gran honor, sé que hoy no es el mejor capítulo, pero prometo regresar pronto en gloria y majestad jejeje, para no defraudarlas y poder darle un gran termino. Amo tus historias esperaré con ansias tus actualizaciones.

**Nee21dolfin:** Disculpa la demora, pero del ultimo capitulo hasta ahora muchas cosas me han pasado, el fallecimiento de mi abuelita, el complicado termino de semestre y para seguir si ya logre sacar este capítulo que no quedo del todo lindo, pero prometo mejorar y darle el mejor final posible :D

**Angel Kou:** Disculpa igual amiga la demora y si lo de Setsuna de apoco se va ir revelando y al parecer la guardiana del tiempo no tendrá el mejor de los finales, intentaré trabajar mejor en los siguientes capítulos en mi vida muchas cosas pasan por lo que me ha costado trabajo darle rienda suelta a mi imaginación.

**Genddrene:** hermanita linda ^ ^ gracias por este lindo Review y sobre todo por leerme un poco, hoy no fue el mejor capítulo pero se hizo lo que pudo, quizás no nos podamos ver pues no estaré por Santiago, millones de disculpa ya te contaré cuando te encuentre conectada que pasa por mi vida, la verdad hoy esta inundada de malos pasos.

**MferEvans:** Amiga no te molestes con Darien, de apoco daré las razones por la que llego a estas circunstancias, quizás el y Serena hoy sean victimas y lo sigan siendo, al igual que Kaori y Seiya. Espero me disculpes por este capítulo tan corto, vacío, pero ya volveré a se la de antes.


	18. El comienzo del final

**Disclaimer: "Los personajes nombrados en esta historia son propiedad de la Srta. Naoko Takeuchi. Está historia es escrita solo por entretención sin fines de lucro"**

}i{

}i{

Por favor no olviden dejar sus Reviews. ¡Gracias!

Y si eres **GUEST** no olvides dejar tu nombre en el Review y si no te gusta mi historia te invito a cerrar la ventana e irte por donde llegaste.

}i{

}i{

**Capítulo XVIII**

**El comienzo del final**

}i{

-Ude ¿Qué es lo que sucede?-

-Princesa Kakyuu el enemigo ha descubierto nuestro viaje a la tierra-

-No entiendo como ha podido pasar esto. ¿Dónde nos encontramos?-

-Al parecer en Plutón, el planeta del tiempo-

-Sailor plut-

-Disculpe ¿Qué ha dicho?-

-Nada Ude, esperemos un tiempo acá, quizás logre encontrar la forma de llegar a la tierra sin ser detectada por la Reina Aka-

-Como usted ordene, iré a investigar los alrededores, quizás alguien nos puede ayudar-

-Ve con cuidado- Sailor Plut, de alguna forma podría contactarla y si no me era posible llegar a la tierra al menos sabría lo que esta sucediendo y como pueden vencerla. Espero mis queridas estrellas, no sufran más de lo que ya sufrieron en aquella oportunidad cuando el caos se apodero Sailor Galaxia.

}i{

El tiempo, fiel compañero de nuestras vidas. Marcando momentos inolvidables y otros que no quisiéramos recordar, avanzando sin detenerse a preguntarnos si hasta ahora estamos bien o estamos cansados, pero así es el tiempo un invisible enemigo de quienes pedimos que se detenga solo para congelar ese momento único en donde disfruta de la compañía de alguien como lo estoy yo con él en este preciso momento.

Aun me parece ayer cuando nos conocimos, cuando me parecía un muchacho fastidioso y egocéntrico, pero que lentamente fue ocupando un espacio en mi corazón robándose el amor que le pertenecía a otro. Sin darme cuenta deje que remplazará a Darien, y solo basto su regreso, basto ese beso para darme cuenta que realmente él había hecho más que remplazarlo, se había ganado cada espacio de mi corazón con esos pequeños detalles, basto que me viera simplemente como Serena Tsukino para que se adueñara de mi alma y mi amor.

-Vamos Bombón ¿En que piensas tanto? Espero sea en mí-

-No sea engreído Seiya, además ni siquiera te mereces un pensamientos mio…-

-Bombón, después que pasamos la mitad de las vacaciones de verano juntos ahora me niegas un espacio en tus recuerdos, eres muy mala con este guapo y sexy hombre-

-Eres un tonto Seiya, si estaba pensando en todo esa otra mitad de mes que me dejaste sola-

-No fue así Bombón en cada gira por el país te llamaba-

-Tienes razón, lo siento Seiya-

-Bien me dirás entonces ¿En qué estabas pensando?-

-Pensaba en muchas cosas, pero sobre todo en el hecho de que ya hayamos comenzado otro periodo clases, que ya estamos en segundo de preparatoria, que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que llegaste y desde que Darien se fue…-

-¿Darien? Claro, Darien…- en cuanto vi ese brillo opacarse de nostalgia, me sentí tan mal al nombra a Darien por inercia, para mi era tan simple nombrarlo después de tanto tiempo, después de aquella llamada.

-Seiya…no es lo que tú…-

-No te preocupes Bombón no tienes porque explicarme nada solo quiero que este día lo disfrutemos al máximo tal cual en aquella primera cita…-

-Pero Seiya yo… tu sabes que yo…-

-Me quieres como un amigo, pero este amigo…- de pronto lo vi ponerse de pie y sentí como el cubículo donde nos encontrábamos se mecía suavemente y en cuanto se inclino por nuestro peso mi corazón no sabia si latía por el efecto miedo del movimiento o aquella mirada llena de tantas cosas con la que mi miraba Seiya al momento de sentarse a mi lado.

-Quiere tener más que la amistad de Serena Tsukino, pues ella al parecer no se ha dado cuenta que esta pobre estrella fugaz entrega su corazón una sola vez en esta vida y se lo entrego a este dulce Bombón que tengo a mi lado…-

-Seiya…- pero las palabras se escaparon de mi cabeza y se atoraron en mi garganta en cuanto sus labios tomaron los míos, tan suave, tan lento que sentía que moriría si no aceleraba el movimientos, con su lengua busco entrada a mi boca para recorrerla entera. Como no se daba cuenta que desde que regreso la duda de lo que sentía por él se esfumo. Tan lentamente como nuestros pulmones clamaron por oxigeno nuestro beso se fue deteniendo. Nos quedamos mirando fijamente mientras el sonrojo en mi mejilla iba en aumento ante la intensidad de su mirada.

-Eres realmente hermosa Bombón, mi corazón no pudo escoger mejor dueña que tu, independiente de lo que el destino diga…-

-No hables del destino, no hoy. Solo quiero grabar este momento aquí- señalé con mi mano mi corazón –Olvidemos aquella vez y pensemos que hoy es nuestra primera cita aquí…-

-Pero yo no quiero que lo olvidemos, yo no lo haré porque aquel días, termine por descubrir que eras mi destino y en silencio te regale mi corazón…aun cuando sabia que no serías mías, que tú corazón nunca podría ser mío, pero sin embargo en el corazón de una estrella como yo nadie puede obligarlo a amar pues solo amamos una vez en nuestras vidas-

-Seiya yo igual…- de pronto su mirada se volvió melancólica, me abrazo mirando hacia frente, su perfil era tan perfecto para mi como todo en él.

-No necesito que digas nada Bombón, solo quiero que la próxima vez que subas a esta rueda de la fortuna recuerdes este momentos, solo conmigo y no pensando en nadie más que no sea yo…- solo quería responder que siempre sería así, que solo podría recordarlo a él pues solo a él mi corazón amaba intensamente, pero fueron sus labios lo que me impidieron decirle que él era al hombre que había escogido para amar por toda mi eternidad. Su beso fue tan diferente, podía sentir esa melancolía, podía sentir ese amor que en palabras me profesas, podía percibir todos sus sentimientos en este suave y dulce beso, no quería que se detuviera más ya no más, no quería más obstáculos. Solo lo quería a él en mi vida para siempre. Ser de esas princesas y que al final mi historia diga _"…y vivieron felices por siempre"_

-Nunca podré volver a amar a alguien como tú Serena Tsukino- me dijo una vez que nuestro beso se detuvo por completo. Y como si mi corazón se hubiese detenido en el tiempo, como si ese instante solos él y yo siguiéramos respirando, sentí como todos mis órganos se detuvieran y en cuanto todo reacciono sentí el golpe de cuando mi corazón volvió a latir y todas mis funciones recobraran sus movimientos.

}i{

-Su majestad- sentí el llamado de aquel viejo que tenia como lacayo, interrumpiendo mis preciados pensamientos, intentando detener aquellas extrañas imágenes mías con dos hombres.

-Dime Nodo-

-La misión de detener a la princesa del planeta de fuego salió todo un éxito. Además Kitsune y Kaeru ya encontrar al príncipe de la tierra, al parecer ya no esta con la princesa de la Luna…-

-Me dices que aquella alianza milenaria ya no existe-

-Eso no lo sabemos del todo, pero hemos descubierto el punto débil del príncipe de la tierra-

-¡¿Y qué esperas para decírmelo?!-

-Claro su majestad…yo…yo…. Disculpe. Kaeru, descubrió que ahora el príncipe ama a otra mujer…-

-Perfecto quiero a esa mujer aquí bajo mi custodia…- con esa bastarda en mi poder podría hacer que el maldito príncipe de la tierra se digne a entregarme su cristal dorado. Ya nos volveremos a ver las caras Endymión. –Y que esperas para dar esa orden-

-Mi Señora aun hay algo que debo contarle…-

-¿Algo más?-

-Así… esa mujer… aquella mujer que ama al príncipe…- No podía dar crédito de lo que este inútil me contaba, no podía ser esto un premio para alguien tan poderosa y bella como yo… Ahora podría cobrar venganza de todos en este planeta, podría ver retorcerse de dolor a ese fastidioso hombrecito que se llena la boca de paz y justicia. Podría hacerlo tragar todas sus palabras, podría despertar su parte más oscura con tal de verlo perder sus estribos y verlo perder esos estúpidos principios, disfrutar al decirle en su cara que su paz y su justicia no son más que estupideces y luego simplemente verlo morir mientras lentamente voy destruyendo el cristal que lo mantiene en vida.

-Jajajajajaja Al fin este miserable planeta será mio, solo quiero que me traigan a esa mujer, solo quiero ver destruido en vida a ese miserable príncipe y luego a esa fastidiosa princesa de la Luna…no quiero a ningún guardián vivo sobre la faz del universo…Jajajajajaja-

-Como usted ordene su majestad. Con permiso-

-Al fin estos inútiles se han molestado en hacer algo bien…- al fin llego el momento de atacar, suficiente tiempo les había dado a estos humanos.

}i{

Bien esta respuesta final aquí y listo mis ejercicios diarios de algebra y matemáticas avanzadas han terminado por el día de hoy. Decidí que algo de música me ayudaría a relajarme y así descansar de este día tan agotador por mis horas de estudios, mientras buscaba uno de mis discos favorito, sentí el timbre del teléfono sonar.

-Amy tienes teléfono- ¿Para mí?

-Ya voy mamá- Pero, ¿Quien podría ser? Salí de mi cuarto tan pronto deje mis libros en su lugar ¿Pero quien me llamaría un domingo? De seguro las chicas para que nos reunamos en casa de Rei, lo extraño es que no me mencionaron nada para reunirnos hoy.

-¿Quién es mamá?-

-Un muchacho de nombre Taiki- en cuanto menciono su nombre detuve mi andar, mi rostro se sonrojo de manera abrupta y mi mamá solo emitió una carcajada baja…. Me miro sonrió y me murmuro entre risas –Anda ya contestas luego conversaremos con calma- los nervios y la vergüenza volvieron mi andar algo torpe y pesado, en cuanto tome el auricular mi corazón comenzó a bombear más sangre, haciendo que latiera mucho más fuerte de lo normal, mis manos sudaron y sentí mis piernas temblar.

-A…A…aló-

-¿Amy?-

-Yo…si, soy yo…Taiki-

-Que bien, disculpa por llamarte quizás estabas ocupada-

-No…bueno, no te preocupes-

-Me preguntaba…bueno…yo…-

-tu…-

-Hoy habrá un torneo de ajedrez en un parque cerca de mi departamento y bueno… pensé que quizás te gustaría ir…conmigo-

-Yo…- para todo esto realmente era nuevo, ¿sería esta acaso una cita? ¿Sería mejor preguntarle si esto lo era? ¿Qué hago?

-Digamos que es como una especie de cita, dado que del grupo solo a nosotros nos gusta el ajedrez ¿o no?- Realmente lo es, es una cita es como si de alguna forma hubiera conexión tan especial entre nosotros no pudieran haber secretos, ni lejanías.

-Si es verdad…yo…si… iré contigo-

-Bien paso por ti en media hora más-

-Estaré esperándote-

-Amy-

-¿Si?-

-Gracias-

-Gracias a ti, te espero. Nos vemos-

-Nos vemos- en cuanto colgué el teléfono, logré sentir mi corazón saltar de felicidad y quería saltar y reír, pero en cuanto giré en dirección a mi cuarto, vi a mi mamá mirarme con una mirada cargada de ternura, eran tantos sus sentimientos que me hacia sentir que me sentí una niña de diez años.

-Veo que mi pequeña Amy, ya ha crecido. Eres toda una mujer y me alegra saber que has comenzado a abrir tu corazón a otro tipo de sentimientos…-

-Bueno… yo…-

-Disfrútalo hasta donde tenga que durar hija, no pienses en el mañana, no tengas miedo de amar quizás todo lo que paso con tu padre te hizo dudar y negarte a sentir sentimientos de amor, pero recuérdalo no porque nosotros estemos separado la historia se volverá a repetir, es hora de que comiences a escribir tu propia historia…de amor-

-Madre-

-Ya ve arreglarte, te estaré esperando para que me cuentes de tu cita- hace tiempo que no tenías un breve momento juntas, con sus turnos y viajes, pero el sentir su apoyo y regresarme la confianza, me hizo sentir la necesidad de refugiarme en sus brazos.

-Gracias mamá- hoy al parecer será un día de aquellos que siempre soñé. Junto a mi madre y el hombre que amo.

}i{

Desde el baile nuestras citas con Bombón había aumentado, salvo por aquellas semanas en que con mis hermanos decidimos hacer una pequeña gira de retorno a los escenarios por algunas ciudades de Japón. Pero cada nuevo día, sentía que cada vez me adentraba en el corazón de mi Bombón. Aun cuando no volvimos a tocar el tema de las dudas y de ese…de Darien, sentía que mi plan había funcionado. Que ahora solo quedaba escuchar la respuesta de mi Bombón, por ahora ya no quería pensar en nada más que disfrutar de esta noche abrazando a mi Bombón y contemplando el cielo estrellado.

-Definitivamente la vista que tienes desde tu balcón es hermosa Bombón-

-Así es por eso le pedía mis padres este cuarto-

-Fue muy buena la elección. Lastima que sea tan tarde, creo que es hora de irme igual se poniendo un poco fresca la noche no crees, no quiero que te resfríes-

-Solo un rato más Seiya, además si me abrazas un poco más no sentiré frio-

-Pero Bombón tus padres llegaran en cualquier momento y no quiero que se molesten conmigo, menos ahora que he obtenido el permiso de tus padres para que salgamos- Aun cuando mi cuerpo y mi alma solamente querían quedarse al lado de ella. Debía hacerlo, era lo correcto –Será mejor que me vaya…- me puse de pie antes que terminara por convencerme y terminara quedándome con ella, tan pronto intente ponerme de pie, ella me sujeto la muñera, su mirada se veía avergonzada y un hermoso sonrojo se apodero de rostro, haciéndola lucir aun más hermosa.

-Por favor no. Seiya, no te vayas-

-Bombón…-

-Mis…mis…padres, llegarán mañana…y yo… no quiero quedarme sola…- Aun cuando su solicitud me sorprendió no pude evitar sentir una dicha inmensa, solo que era tan grande no me dejaba pronunciar respuesta alguna. Era tanto lo que estaba inmerso en estos pensamientos que ni cuenta me di cuando ella se puso de pie y entro a su dormitorio, inmediatamente reacciones y fue tras ella. –Disculpa Seiya, por pedirte estas cosa-

-No te disculpes por favor, yo…si…si me quedaré contigo Bombón- ahora y siempre, a tu lado o en las sombras.

-Gracias- se voltio a verme y sin aviso me besó, un beso tan frágil como ella, tan suave como su piel pero que causo más estragos en mi que cualquier otro beso, ese movimientos suave en que nuestros labios se acoplaban para danzar aun mismo ritmo, me estaban haciendo perder la cabeza sin piedad, debía ser fuerte ante los impulsos incontrolables que sus besos causaban en mi cuerpo. Sus manos subieron por mi dorso sintiéndolas como verdaderas huella de fuego que me comenzaban a quemar, enredándose en mi cuello, mientras que en mi poca conciencia mis manos comenzaron a divagar por su cuerpo para aferrase en su cintura, como un acto de salvación. Pero, no debía perder el control no quería fallarle a ella ni mucho menos a mi, pero en cada nuevo movimiento de nuestros labios se me hacía cada vez más difícil. Inconscientemente la acerque a mi cuerpo, quería sentirla cada vez más cerca de mi, que no quedara ningún milímetro de nuestro cuerpo distanciado, pero aquel impulso fue interrumpido por la escases de aire en nuestros pulmones, pero no el abrazo que nos mantenía unidos, lentamente subí mis labios a su frente y la besé.

-Discúlpame Bombón, pero con esos besos haces que pierda la razón, que se me nuble la mente y mi cuerpo no obedezca a mi mente. Discúlpame prometo controlarme - la miré a sus ojos apartándome de ella y viendo como una sonrisa coqueta se dibujo en sus labios junto a ese maravilloso sonrojo.

-¿Seiya?- escuche su llamado mientras mis ojos se cerraban al sentir el aroma de piel y su cabello impregnaba mis sentidos. -No me dejes Seiya, no está noche. No tengo miedo, no quiero que pienses no quiero que te detengas, solo quiero ser tuya y que tu seas mío está noche-

-Bombón…yo…- Deseaba sentir más de ella, pero el miedo a lo desconocido, a cada nueva sensaciones que experimentaba me hacía sentir torpe y nervioso. Quería decirle tantas cosas, tenía tantas dudas ¿Hasta que punto podría controlarme? Todas estas nuevas sensaciones que sus besos y sus caricias me causaban me hacían sentir miedo de no poder dominarlas.

-Seiya, yo… disculpa por pedirte estas cosas, soy una tonta…-

-No, Bombón no eres tonta para nada, el tonto aquí siempre soy yo, para mi todo estos es nuevo y no sé como reaccionar…-

-No te preocupes Seiya, solo… solo… abrázame fuerte- y así lo hice, torpemente llegue a ella, con el temor que este simple abrazo me haga perder los estribos una vez más. Su cercanía se me hacía cada vez más peligrosa. Pero no haría nada que la lastimará, nada. La estreche junto a mi cuerpo, mientras ella acariciaba mi espalda, de pronto comencé a sentirme más en calma más en control conmigo mismo. Me separé de ella para perderme en su hermosa mirada. Subí mi mano hacia su rostro para sentir la suavidad de su mejilla en una caricia tan eterna que disfrute al máximo, mientras ella cerraba sus ojos ante mi tacto.

-Eres hermosa mi dulce y amado Bombón…-

-Seiya…-

-Bombón-

-Bésame Seiya…-

-Como tu pidas Bombón…- lentamente baje mi rostro en busca de sus labios –haré todo lo que tu me pidas hoy y siempre- al fin nuestras respiraciones se encontraron para hacerse una sola.

}i{

-Me quedaré a tu lado, hasta cuando tú decidas que no me necesitas más- fue lo último que menciono antes de que sus labios se apoderaran de los míos besándolos suavemente, tan lentamente que me hacía perder la razón y desear que acelerará su ritmo. Mi cuerpo, comenzó a llenarse de esas extrañas sensaciones, quería sentir más de él, de su cuerpo inconscientemente volví a recorrer su pecho con mis manos hasta aferrarme en su cuello para estrecharme más a él, mientras que sentía como sus manos recorrieron suavemente mi espalda y llegar temblorosas hacia mi cintura apretándome más hacia su cuerpo. Mientras nuestro beso iba aumentando de ritmo, haciendo que algo en mi no quisiera que se detuviera, solo quería que no se detuviera nunca, que no dejará de besarme de está forma. Sentí como esas extrañas sensaciones recorrían mi cuerpo, en cuanto sus manos abandonaron mi cintura y comenzaron a ir subiendo por mi espalda de nuevo.

-¡Seiya!- lo llame en cuanto sus labios soltaron los míos y su mirada se lleno de intensidad y deseo, pero a la vez de dudas y miedo, tal cual imagino que mi mirada reflejaba.

-Bombón- sentí entre resuello me llamaba, pero sus labios volvieron a silenciarme, con una nueva intensidad, con nuevos deseos mis manos dejaron su cuello para enredarse en sus cabellos, mientras sus manos no dejaban de recorrer mi espalda haciendo que deseara sentir más de él. Estas nuevas sensaciones entre deseo y miedo a lo desconocido, me hacían sentir que ya el control sobre mi cuerpo y mis deseos se hiciera más difícil de controlar. De pronto sus labios abandonaron los míos y lentamente comencé a sentirlos recorrer mi cuello y su mano enredándose en mi cabellera, mientras la otra me iba presionando contra su cuerpo. Está era la sensación más difícil de describir que había sentido, pero sentía que perdería la razón en cualquier momento.

-Bombón…me… vuel…vuelves…loco… tengo…- me comenzó decir entre beso y beso, pero el deseo de sentirlo en todo mi cuerpo comenzó a ser más fuerte que me costaba retener sus palabras en mi mente -…miedo….de no poder…no poder detenerme-

-Seiya…yo….no…no quiero… no quiero que…te…detengas…- no soportaba más estas fuertes sensaciones que mi cuerpo sentía y que parecían pequeñas descargas eléctricas.

-No lo haré Bombón… no me detendré…te amo…quiero amarte hoy, mañana y siempre…-

}i{

Deseaba sentir más de ella, pero el miedo me volvía torpe, en cada nueva sensación que experimentaba me hacía sentir torpe y nervioso. Por más que intentaba contralar mi cuerpo, se me hacia cada vez más difícil, mis manos comenzaron a buscar la oportunidad de sentir la piel de ella y así llegue hasta el final de aquella blusa rosa que traía puesta, para encontrar el contacto con su piel una vez que llegue a ella una sensación a fuego comenzó a quemarme lentamente, cada vez iba perdiendo el control. Recorrí sin permiso su espalda por debajo de su ropa, mientras ella hacía lo mismo conmigo, cada caricia de Bombón me nublaba aun más. Mis labios dejaron los de ella una vez trazando un suave camino en su cuello, pude escuchar como un leve gemido escapo de sus labios, de la misma forma que de los míos escapo otro causado por el aroma y el sabor de su piel tenía. No quería hacer nada que ella no quisiera, nada que de lo cual nos podamos arrepentir. Pero esto era más fuerte que cualquier deseo de detenerme.

-Seiya…- lentamente fui recostando a Bombón sobre su cama, mientras mis manos jugaban con su piel bajo su ropa, y nuestros cuerpos buscaban más su cercanía. – hazme tuya…Seiya…-

-Yo…Bombón… yo nunca…- mi cuerpo se tenso, pero a la vez algo fuerte lo recorrió completamente al escuchar aquellas palabras que me hicieron estremecer.

-Yo tampoco…Seiya, por eso quiero que tu sea el primero en mi vida así como yo la primera en la tuya-

-Te amo Bombón- fue lo último que se escucho en aquella habitación, antes de que lentamente nuestras ropas comenzaron abandonar nuestros cuerpos y nuestras manos a recorrer cada rincón de nuestros cuerpos, que ya solo traían puesto nuestras ropas interiores, cada línea de su cuerpo que recorrí con mis manos eran perfectas, todo era perfectamente doloroso e incontrolable. Hoy sería la primera vez que estaría con Bombón así, con esto sellaría mi eterno amor hacía ella. Lentamente las últimas prendas se alejaron de nosotros y de la misma forma, nos fuimos recostando en la cama de Bombón. Hoy al fin seríamos uno solo, hoy es el día en que dejaría un recuerdo en todo Bombón y ella se grabaría en mi piel de una vez y para siempre…_mi amado y dulce Bombón, te amo_.

}i{

-Nanana nanana Nana Perdona si no puedo ser sincera…Nanana-

-Veo que desde la fiesta, no paras de cantar y estar tarareando melodías de amor Mina-

-Así es Artemis, así es…todo en mi vida es amor y romanticismo…- y todo gracias Yaten, quizás mi búsqueda desesperada por tener un novio, por saber lo que era estar enamorada, pero sobre todo saber lo que se sentía ser amada es lo que me tiene así feliz, enamorada. Era por todas esas cosas y los pequeños detalles los que me tenían así cada día feliz y romántica.

-Mina yo…- en cuanto Artemis volvió a pronunciar mí nombre, note aquel tono de preocupación con la que se dirigía a mí cada vez que me había visto sobre ilusionarme o había sufrido por algún mal amor.

-¿Qué pasa Artemis?- intenté preguntar sin dar a conocer mi conocimiento ante su preocupación.

-Es solo que…-

-¿Qué? ¿Qué es eso que te tiene tan preocupado?- no soporte la curiosidad de preguntarle que ya estaba al tanto de su inquietud. –Acaso piensas que me estoy haciendo demasiadas ilusiones, que con Yaten sucederá lo mismo que con Armand-

-No es eso Mina…yo solo… es que yo no quiero… solo que no quiero que sufras- me respondió cabizbajo –Me preocupa verte tan feliz y luego volver a verte triste como antes, como paso con Armand o cuando dudaste de tu corazón puro. Tengo miedo que cuando ellos se tengan que ir vuelvas a llorar, como lo hiciste cuando descubriste tus sentimientos por él…-

-Artemis…-

-Mina…yo estuve ahí cuando lloraste tras su partida y como en sueños lo llamabas. ¿No crees que es algo injusto esto? ¿Qué cuando menos lo esperes él se tenga que marchar?-

-Artemis, tienes razón y te entiendo. Aunque no me creas y si tienes razón…- le respondí mientras cepillaba mi cabello -puede que parezca injusto, pues ambos tenemos una gran misión. Nuestro futuros ni siquiera son iguales cada quien tiene que cumplir su propio destino…por separado. Pero eso es algo que siempre tuve y tengo claro desde aquella tarde en la que los despedimos en la azotea de la preparatoria. Cada noche, me acostaba añorando su regreso, sabiendo que quizás no duraría para siempre como en los cuentos de hadas…-

-Pero quizás eso podría cambiar… quizás si haya un final feliz para ti Mina-

-Tu mejor que nadie sabes que al final de mi historia, de nuestras historias no habrá: _"Y vivieron felices por siempre"_ porque el futuro que nos mostro Setsuna es uno de gran devoción hacia Serena pero en una completa soledad…-

-Fui un tonto en preocuparme por ti porque pensaba que no eras consciente de todas estas cosas que sufrirías cuando Yaten tuviera que volver a partir, pero veo que no…-

-No te mentiré Artemis- voltee a mirarlo dejando mi cepillo de pelo y acomodando mi pijama –Igual esto me dolerá, decirle hasta siempre o quizás adiós. Pero todo amor sin dolor no es amor, sin esas pequeñas cicatrices-

-¿Y Serás fuerte Mina?-

-No lo sé Artemis no lo sé…- me paré del tocado y me acerque hacia mi ventana solo para dirigir mi mirada al cielo estrellado…-pero tengo el consuelo de que al menos al mirar las estrellas habrá un brillo especial para mí y ese brillo será Yaten y todo ese amor que el me profesa y que estoy seguro que será hasta la eternidad…-

-Veo Mina con orgullo que has madurado y veo que el amor te ha llegado al fin como te lo has merecido todo este tiempo…Me… me… me siento tan… tan feliiiz….guaaaaaaaaa…- de pronto las lágrimas no paraban en los ojos de Artemis, solo decidí buscar entre mis cosas un pañuelo para que se seque sus lágrimas.

-Tranquilo Artemis, a veces tu lado paternal es un poco exagerado-

-¡Minaaa!- su llanto no cesaba. Y yo solo intentaba consolarlo, pero nada parecía hacerlo.

-Vamos Artemis, no has odio que dicen que no hay llanto que dure un baño. Vamos alégrate de mi incierta felicidad, la viviré sin pensar en mañana…-

-Yo…si… es… es verdad… lo siento…lo s siento… Mina, es solo la emoción de ver cuanto has crecido- le regale mi mejor sonrisa. Para que estuviera tranquilo y entendiera que sabía perfectamente que final tendría mi cuento de hadas –Pero, ese dicho no es así, si no: "no hay mal que dure mil años ni cuerpo que aguante tanto" veo que en eso aun no has cambiado-

-Jajaja que cosas dices Artemis, la Gran Mina Aino siempre tendrá las palabras justas para el momento indicado- le conteste guiñándole un ojo.

-Definitivamente nunca cambiarás-

-Jajajaja no sean tan aguafiestas déjame ser libre y sentirme así-

-Lo siento, te dejaré se libre y sentirte así de feliz- me acerque nuevamente a Artemis y lo tomé en mis brazo, lo acomode en mi regazo y le acaricie su cabeza.

-Gracias por todo Artemis, eres un gran compañero- me acerque a él y bese su frente –Ahora me iré a dormir o llegaré tarde a la escuela mañana y será tu culpa-

-Buenas noches Mina descansa…-

}i{

Aun no podía creer todo lo que había pasado con mi Bombón, haberla sentido tan mía, en alma y ahora…ahora en cuerpo, tan solo de recordar está mágica noche mi cuerpo no evitada extrañarla, desearla.

-¿En que piensas tanto Seiya?-

-No creo que te interesen mis pensamientos enano-

-Eres un fastidio Seiya y un egoísta-

-Veo que andas muy sensible él día de hoy gruñón-

Lo único que deseaba era volver a verla, estrecharla entre mis brazos y besarla una vez más, no quiero separarme de ella. No me cabe duda que está entrega era la respuesta que tanto buscaba.

-Seiya es hora de irnos a la preparatoria. Deja de soñar despierto-

-Yo…Jajajajaja no sé de que hablas Taiki nadie sueña despierto, porque mejor no se adelantan ustedes yo iré a ver si alcanzo a Bombón-

-Como quieras- en cuanto los muchachos se fueron salí tras ellos para alcanzar el ascensor, definitivamente debía verla antes de entrar a clases. Solo espero haya leído mi nota que deje antes de marcharme.

Comencé a recorrer ese camino que ya me conocía realmente de memoria, hoy el mundo, el día me parecía tan diferente, hoy no me cabían dudas ella era mía tan mía como yo lo era de ella. Iba caminando recordando nuestra primera noche juntos hasta que una hermosa rosa llego a mis recuerdos, busque una pequeña florería que recordaba quedaba en el camino para encontrar la rosa más bella.

-Jajajajaja que manera de malgastar el tiempo la gente estúpida con sentimientos tan banales como lo es "amor"…- Sentía una risa escandalosa tras aquel discurso burlesco a mis espalda.

-¿Quién está ahí?-

-¡Ay, no! ¿Ya me olvidaste? Que pena, pero bueno el tiempo no está a tu favor hoy caballero Star- en cuanto nombro mi identidad secreta sentí mi cuerpo paralizarse.

-¡¿Qué?!- no me dio tiempo más que ha girarme para verle el rostro, cuando aquella mujer comenzó atacarme sin piedad, sus golpes iban y venían a un velocidad increíble.

-Vamos, que esperas para transformarte- me desafío mientras me seguía atacando, ha estas alturas si ya conocía mi identidad no me ayudaba en nada seguirla sin mis trasnformación mi traje y mi espada aparecieron junto a mi. –Eso es ahora, Morirás estúpido caballerito de cuarta-

-No te lo permitiré- de entres sus largas vestimenta vi como aquella mujer sacaba su espada, la cual chocó con la mía iniciando así una gran batalla. No dejaría que está mujer me ganara menos ahora que al fin Bombón y yo estamos juntos en cuerpo y alma.

-Jajajaja eres tan ingenuo… Seiya… Kou. Crees que una princesa como ella se rebajaría ha amar a un simple caballero-

-Cállate. No sabes lo que dices tu no las conoces bien-

-Y acaso crees que necesito conocerla. Tu sabes que ella ya tiene a quien amar y tu solo eres su remplazo mientras su amado príncipe no esta junto a ella-

-No sabes los que dices, ella me ama a mí estoy seguro de eso, tu no sabes nada de ella ni de sus sentimientos…-

-Dime una cosa, no mejor dos ¿Cuántas veces te ha dicho que te ama? ¿Cuándo dio por terminado su amor con el príncipe de la tierra para estar contigo? Respóndeme- me cuestiono en cuanto su espada se acercó a mi con una furia que me hizo tambalear, aun cuando debía reconocer que más que aquel golpe aquella última pregunta me dejo sin palabras a tal punto que ni cuenta me di cuando un certero golpe me lanzo al suelo.

-Jajaja eres tan idiota- río acercándose a mí mientras me limpiaba aquel hilo de sangre que se desprendió de mi labio. –Dime, ¿tanto amas a esa mocosa que vale la pena dejarse golpear?-

-Por supuesto que Bombón lo vale-

-Respóndeme estúpido caballerito ¿cuantas veces te ha dicho que te ama?-

-Bombón…- de pronto sentí mi sangre hervir, sentí como una rabia desconocida se apoderaba de mi cuerpo.

-Jajaja lo sabía. Amas ha alguien que ni siquiera sabes si te ama-

-Cállate- me levante de suelo y me arroje nuevamente con mi espada, pero ella se cubrió con la suya.

-Sabes que tengo razón, sabes que ella aun no te ha dado una respuesta porque no es a ti a quien escogió-

-Tu no sabes nada- grite tan fuerte como el coraje se apodero de mi, mientras mi espada buscaba lograr herirla, pero nuevamente ella logro contratacarme.

-Por supuesto que lo sé todo, crees que por pasar una noche a su lado ella te amará… Jajaja eres tan patético…un estúpido romántico que morirá en manos de la gran Ika-

-Cállate, hablas del amor como si alguna vez en tu vida lo hubieras sentido. Bombón quizás no me ama como yo la amo a ella pero lo hará, yo me ganaré el amor de ella.-

-Eres tan iluso- aun cuando mantenía una batalla física con ella sobre mí aun cargaba una batalla mental con sus comentarios de alguna u otra manera estaba afectando mis movimientos haciéndome torpe. –Mírate, ni siquiera estas atento, ella jamás escogerías ha alguien como tú- en un descuido Ika me tomo del cuello. –Mírate, mírate como te encuentra ahora en mi merced, sintiéndote débil y miserable porque sabes que lo que te digo es cierto, pobre princesita desprotegida. Ahora que no está su príncipe se acordó que tenía a un estúpido perro faldero para que la cuidara mientras el amor de su vida esta lejos hasta que regrese. Pero después, él volverá y te volverá a decir: _"Eres mi mejor amigo Seiya"_ ¿O estoy equivocada?-

-Cállate- en cuanto pude zafarme de su atrape, la golpee tan fuerte como pude –tú no conoces a mi Bombón ella no es así- en cuanto la vi tocar el suelo nuevamente tome mi espada con fuerza y me dirige a ella. Pero al ver que no tenia intensiones de defenderse desvié mi golpe mortal y mi espada se clavo en el césped donde ella yacía.

-Eres un completo imbécil. Jajaja Sé que sabes que lo que digo es cierto. Porque mejor no te unes a mí y matamos al príncipe de la tierra…- La vi ponerse de pie quedando a centímetros de mí.

-Eso jamás-

-El tiempo me dará la razón estúpido caballero, para cuando eso suceda. Solo llámame yo puedo darte mucho poder y ayudarte a conquistar por completo el corazón y el amor de su Bombón, solo tú serás el dueño de ella en cuerpo y en alma-

-No necesito de esas artimañas…- pero ya no pude decir nada, simplemente se desvaneció frente de mí, de la misma forma en que apareció frente mí. –No necesito de métodos pocos convencionales para tener el corazón de mi Bombón-

}i{

-Veos que has perdido peso una vez más Kaori-

-¿De verdad lo crees así? Creo que estas exagerando Sally-

-Pues no. No lo estoy, porque no me dices la verdad ¿Estas embarazada no es así?-

-¡¿Qué?! No sé de qué hablas-

-Como que no sabes, eres médico igual que yo y ahora no sabes de que hablo-

-Será mejor que me vaya a atender a mi último paciente, después hablamos-

-Kaori…- antes de que dijera algo más, decidí irme de allí, entre a mi consultorio a esperar a mi última paciente, nadie podía saber mi secreto, no ahora, ya sabría cuando le diría a Sally cuales fueron los resultados de mí examen. Ojala él igual entienda mis razones de querer ocultar esto, de pronto mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, cuando el sonido de la puerta me avisaba de mi nuevo paciente.

- Con permiso-

-Adelante, Tome asiente-

-Gracias-

-Y bien, dígame señorita…- busque entres mis papeles la ficha de aquella paciente para poder llamarla con su nombre cuando ella se me adelanto se presentó.

-Meioh… Setsuna Meioh-

-Señorita Meioh, Dígame ¿Qué la trae a mi consulta?-

-Necesito que hablemos Señorita Kaori-

}i{

**Flashback**

-Si tuviste el valor de ir contra tus tabúes y me confesaste aquella verdad, ¿Por qué me niegas esto? Sailor Plut-

-Si lo que usted quiere saber es si la pequeña Dama y Tokio de Cristal, desaparecerán por esa decisión que le inquieta. No se preocupe su futuro siempre será el mismo que conoció años atrás-

-¿Independiente de si decido quedarme acá en Estados Unidos?-

-Usted mismo lo acaba de decir, aun sí usted llegase a cambiar de nombre y pretenda vivir otra vida. Ustedes Será el Rey del futuro Tokio de Cristal, el padre de la pequeña dama-

-Gracias-

**Fin flashback**

-Darien ¿Te encuentras bien?-

-Yo…si Kaori, solo estaba pensando que quizás era hora de viajar a Japón a terminar oficialmente mi relación con Serena-

-¿La extrañas, no es cierto?-

-No. No la extraño, solo que pienso que es hora de hacer todo bien, de vivir a tu lado sin las cargas del pesado, hay tantas cosas que deje pendiente con ella-

-¿Estás arrepentido de todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros?- en cuanto termino de formular su pregunta no pude evitar voltear a verla, su mirada escondía tristeza y desilusión, me sentí miserable de haberle causado esos sentimientos a una mujer que fue mi luz en medio de la oscuridad. La tome con delicadeza y bese sus labios, tan suaves como aquel primer beso, tan seguros como la decisión que había tomado, cada vez me costaba más dejarla. Lentamente fui separándome de ella, sin soltarla del abrazo.

-Jamás podría arrepentirme de haberte entregado mi alma herida, mi corazón destrozado- subí su mano hacia a la altura donde se podían sentir los pálpitos que tan solo besarla causaba a mi corazón –cada latido hoy no es más que tuyo, nunca lo olvides y nunca lo dudes- y antes que dijera algo la bese con la misma fuerza y pasión que la primera vez. Recorrí cada parte de su boca con la mía, no podía detenerme todo mi ser quería de ella, con mis manos delinee su cuerpo, ella era todo lo que mi mundo necesitaba. Lentamente, ella fue deteniendo el beso, ese beso que me hacía perder la razón y que no quería dejar de probar.

-¿Cuándo viajaras?-

-Mañana en la noche sale el vuelo a Japón, ¿Deseas acompañarme?-

-NO- me respondió algo altera y fui allí cuando noté algo extraño en su mirada, algo totalmente diferente –Digo, es que tengo muchos pacientes está semana, no podría dejar todo abandonado, ni mucho menos llamar a esta hora a Sally para que me remplace, pero te aseguro que me hubiese gustado viajar contigo-

-Tienes razón, pero ya volveremos juntos y conocerás a mi mejor amigo y su novia, estoy seguro que Serena igual te agradará-

-Tengo la misma sensación con respecto a ella-

-No quisiera separarme nunca de ti…- pero la llegada de Tokio de Cristal sería el que nos separaría y eso me hacía sentir tan miserable – por favor quiero que te cuides, ahora que estaré unos días lejos, no quiero que nada, ni nadie te lastimé…-

-Soy fuerte, nadie me lastimará. Sé defenderme sola-

-Eso lo sé. Pero ahora no estás sola, yo estoy contigo, soy yo quien debe cuidar y proteger de ti-

-Me tratas como una frágil flor, preferiría que me vieras como una mujer fuerte que estará dispuesta a defender a todo lo que ama con su propia vida-

-No digas eso, hablas como si de pronto alguien quisiera lastimarnos a los dos- me acerque a ella y tome su rostro en mis manos, solo para mirarla a sus hermosos ojos que hoy me parecían más bellos que cuando los vi la primera vez en aquel baile –Yo estoy a tu lado y no dejaré que nadie te lastime, te defenderé y protegeré de quien quiera dañarte- y eso lo digo por esa obstinada de Haruka y las demás que estoy seguro no permitirán que Serena y Yo hayamos decidido vivir por nuestra cuenta.

-Vamos mi amado Darien, es tarde y tu vuelo será agotador- la vi tomar mi mano y comenzamos a dirigirnos a nuestro dormitorio

-Estás invitándome a…-

-Por supuesto, está noche quiero ser tuya en cuerpo y alma, para que cuando estés allá no dejes de extrañar mis caricias, mis besos y mi cuerpo…-

-Si haces eso harás que no me quiera ir…sabes que cada nuevo día me cuesta vivir lejos de ti…-

-Entonces no perdamos más tiempo…amémonos como si hoy fuera nuestra última noche juntos, ámame como si no existiera mañana, porque hoy te amaré de esa forma…-

-Kaori…Te extrañaré, te has vuelto en mi todo-

-Y tú en el mío…-

¿En qué momento te deje entrar a mi vida y necesitarte tanto Kaori? Ahora puedo entender a Serena, ¿Quién soy yo para juzgarla? Hay un deber, lo sé… Como lograré levantar aquella utopía cuando mi corazón se fugo de mi pecho y se refugió en ella. En esta mujer que dejo por unos días, con la que me complemento a la perfección, que me roba cada suspiro, que me vuelve loco en cada caricia. Ya no me interesan las respuestas a mis preguntas, simplemente quiero disfrutar cada beso, cada caricia, cada ilusión que solo a su lado puedo tener.

}i{

_Continuará…_

}i{

}i{

**:*~°..:~.°….Polvo de Estrellas….°.~:..°~*:**

}i{

}i{

Espero les haya gustado este capítulo en algo, creo que ahora si comienzo el camino a la recta final de mi apreciada historia, disculpen tanta demora, pero es que bueno con mi hija y el cuidado de la casa, el tiempo cada vez se me hace más estrecho, pero no quiero dejar esta historia a medias. Nos leemos pronto y gracias por los Reviews.

**Patty Ramirez de chiba:** Gracias por siempre estarme acompañándome, espero lo sigas haciendo y espero esté capítulo te haya gustado. Y si el momento de cada una de ella en parejas fue bonito, me costó pero lo intente y si te gusto quiere decir que me intento fue bueno aunque últimamente no me siento realmente convencida de escribir. Espero este capítulo te guste aunque sea un poco.

**Princessnerak:** Es que detrás de un gruñón siempre hay un tierno y romántico empedernido así es y siento que es Yaten.

**Minafan:** Gracias por tu apoyo querida Minafan, y si me demoré pues muchas cosas han cambiado en mi vida el tiempo se ha vuelto escaso o algo le pasó al planeta tierra que cada día avanza más rápido. En fin, que bueno que te gusto la parte donde salen Yaten y Seiya.

**Genddrene:** Hermanita de mi corazón gracias por ponerte al día con mi historia, quizás es algo latera y nunca tan bonita como la tuya, pero bueno la quiero terminar aun cuando no sea la mejor. Disculpa mi escaso tiempo, definitivamente el tiempo esta avanzando más rápido de lo que yo quisiera. Pero siempre te llevo en mi corazón y en mis pensamientos. Espero la vida me de la oportunidad de que nos conozcamos pronto. Te quiero.

**Biancakou:** Gracias por tus hermosas y alentadoras palabras, y sobre todo por poner tu nombre :D espero que esté capítulo te guste un poco, la verdad aun no me siento capaz de escribir algo más de lo que paso en el departamento, pero quizás en unos capítulos más me atreva en algo más. Disculpa tanta tardanza y espero que te sigan gustando los capítulos.

**21nee:** Pues no era yo la que escribió esa historia, pero espero te haya llegado mi mensaje. Gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia.

**Day729:** Que alegría saber que te gusta mi historia, solo espero que ahora que he comenzado a escribir los capítulos finales no me mates, pero bueno en cuanto vayan llegando lo sabrás todo. Espero este capítulo te haya agradado un poco.


	19. Te encontraré

**Disclaimer: "Los personajes nombrados en esta historia son propiedad de la Srta. Naoko Takeuchi. Está historia es escrita solo por entretención sin fines de lucro"**

}i{

}i{

En este capítulo utilizaré la canción del ending de Sailor Moon Stars pero en español, de la interprete Ailyn "El viento y el cielo ahora" por si gustan leer escuchándolo. Cada vez estamos más cerca del final de está historia.

}i{

}i{

**Capítulo XIX**

**Te encontraré**

}i{

Cuando decidí tomar está decisión, fue pensando en la soledad que por tanto años me había acompañado después de la trágica muerte de mis padres, era por eso que sabía que haber aceptado su propuesta era lo mejor. Pero no me desharía de mi departamento Sabia que el portero del edificio el señor Jum lo cuidaría bien, este era el recuerdo de mis padres, de lo que alguna vez fue vivir en familia.

-Señorita Kino la extrañaremos-

-Yo igual señor Jum, pero vendré mensualmente, por favor solo pido que cuide mi departamento y que encuentre una persona responsable que la cuide y rente mientras yo no estoy aquí-

-Así será Señorita Kino, mucha suerte-

-Gracias hasta luego- recorrí los últimos metros que faltaban para llegar a la salida de mi edificio, para reunirme con Andrew que me esperaba con mi última caja de cosas. Ya no quería la soledad en mi vida, solo quería sentir que se sentía vivir con el amor de mi vida, con un refugio de amor para cuando el día haya sido realmente agobiante.

-Eso es todo-

-Si-

-Vamos- Andrew tomo la última caja y la coloco junto a las demás en la parte trasera de la camioneta que nos habían prestado. Yo di vuelta y subí a su lado, me coloqué el cinturón mientras el terminaba de asegurar las cosas. Por mi retrovisor vi como él había terminado, en minutos estaría sentado a mi lado. Mi corazón latía a toda velocidad, en cuanto vi su sonrisa al abrir la puerta.

-Esta todo listo- se sentó y abrocho su cinturón, me tomo mi mano más cercana a él. -¿Estás realmente segura?-

-Jajaja…- no pude evitar reírme ante esa pregunta.

-¿De qué te ríes? Debo estar seguro que esto es realmente lo que quieres-

-Me rio porque me has preguntado todo el camino lo mismo y ni siquiera con el camión lleno de todas mis pertenencias pareces convencerte-

-Solo quería ver esa seguridad reflejada en tu mirada- volteé a verlo directamente a los ojos, me aproximé hacia sus labios y en cuanto nuestras respiraciones se volvieron una sola, decidí besarlo con la misma intensidad con la que mi seguridad de querer vivir a su lado estaba presente en mí. Sentí como una de sus manos tomo mi cintura y lentamente, tal cual inicié el beso lo fui deteniendo…

-¿Acaso mis besos no te dan esa seguridad, qué al parecer mis palabras no logran?-

-Claro que si Lita, tus besos han terminado de confirmar tu respuesta. Creo que mis dudas eran más por la reacción de las chicas cuando se lo contaste-

-Lo aceptaron y nos apoyan si no, no estaría aquí. Ya mejor vamos o me arrepentiré-

-No. Por favor no, vamos tienes razón. Soy un tonto-

-No te dejaré Andrew, aquí estaré a tu lado…hasta donde el destino nos quiera llevar- porque así era, solo el destino sabría hasta donde podría llegar junto a este gran hombre. Hoy dejaría mi niñez atrás, hoy la adolescente que soy camina junto al hombre que ama, hacía la mujer que un día seré. Apreté fuerte su mano, mientras el elevo su rostro y beso mi frente. No fueron necesarias más palabras, el encendió el vehículo y partimos hacía… _Nuestro Hogar._

}i{

-¡Seiya!- corrí hacía él en cuanto lo vi cerca de mi casa y lo abracé –ya te extrañaba-

-¡Auchs! Yo igual Bombón-

-Lo siento, había olvidado esa herida en tu brazo. Deberíamos reunirnos en casa de Rei hoy para ver un método de cómo comunicarnos con ustedes-

-Eso es lo de menos mi dulces Bombón, ahora menos que nunca podemos andar solos, recuerda que si el enemigo conoce mi identidad, es probable que conozca la tuya o la de alguna de las chicas o mis hermanos-

-Es verdad, por eso te decía reunámonos todos hoy, yo le avisaré a Rei y a las demás por el intercomunicador-

-Como tu digas Bombón, pero antes…- lo vi detenerse y colocarse delante de mí –este chico sexy y guapo desea que su amada Bombón le endulces la mañana con un beso…-

-Seiya…- lo nombre entremedio de mi sonrojo y de sus labios que no dudaron en apoderarse de los míos, tan suave como cada beso que sus labios me brindaban, con cada acercamiento me era imposible no recordar aquella primera vez con él, la magia que nos envolvió y este deseo permanente de estar entre sus brazos. Pero tan dulces y cálidos como llegaron, se separaron de mí.

-Espero poder besarte cada mañana desde hoy hasta la eternidad…-

-Yo igual Seiya eso es lo que más quiero-

-¿De verdad Bombón? ¿De verdad me quieres en tu vida hasta la eternidad?-

-Yo…-

-¡Serena! ¡Seiya!-

-Genial, gracias Mina por interrumpir este mágico momentos-

-Jajajaja que cosas dices Seiya, yo solo quería saludarlos y decirle que si no nos apuramos llegaremos tarde a clases-

-Es verdad Seiya vamos- comenzamos nuestra carrera hacia el salón de clases, porque será que el destino no me permite decirle a Seiya que lo amo tanto o más que ayer.

}i{

_Pasajero del vuelo 37 proveniente de Estados Unidos, _

_Desembarque puerta 8…_

_Pasajero del vuelo 37 proveniente de Estados Unidos, _

_Desembarque puerta 8._

-Al fin llegue…- solo espero que Andrew haya recibido mi mensaje, quizás debí haber llamado antes a Serena, pero no quería desaprovechar ningún minuto junto a Kaori. Todavía no sabía cuanto me tomaría esté viaje.

-¡Darien!- gire a ver me llamaba, veo que si recibió mi mensaje.

-Andrew-

-Darien, ¿Por qué no me avisaste con más tiempo tu llegada?-

-Disculpa Andrew, la verdad es que…fue una decisión de última hora-

-Y esa decisión…fue… Serena…-

-Bueno la verdad…-

-Sabía que terminarías enterándote de esa extraña relación entre Serena y Seiya-

-¿Seiya?- así que ese es su nombre, al menos ya quien es aquel del que me hablo Plut…Aun cuando tengo claro que no soy para recriminar algo si al final el que falló primero fui yo, yo que no pude evitar odiarla por todo lo que Plut me dijo. Pero ¿qué hice yo para evitarlo? Nada, decidí olvidarla, decidí abrir mi corazón a Kaori sin antes haber acabado todo con ella y haberle dado mis verdaderas razones. Estando aquí en Japón, no puedo evitar reconocer que tome malas decisiones.

-Si Seiya, él es un buen tipo me agrada mucho…- guardo silencio mirándome una vez que el auto se detuvo al colocarse rojo el semáforo -¿no sabias verdad?- negué con mi cabeza -lo siento, pensé que sabías-

-No te preocupes, era algo que tarde o temprano sucedería. Solo que pensé que sería digo sabría de él una vez que conversáramos los dos…aunque ya fue-

-Te refieres a Serena…con el ya fue-

-Eeh, si a ella…bueno no… en realidad a nosotros… lo que fuimos- amo mucho a Kaori, pero no puedo evitar sentir estos extraños sentimientos hacia Serena, ella fue una gran mujer en mi vida. Aun cuando lo fue más en la pasado que en la actual.

El viaje a casa de Andrew continuo totalmente en silencio, una vez que llegamos a su casa, me advirtió que ahora vivía con Lita, por lo que no quise seguir esperando más tiempo, para hacer lo que debía hacer.

_Ring, ring, ring…_

-Buenas tardes, casa Tsukino-

-Buenas tardes, ¿se encontrará Serena?-

-No joven, ella está en clases-

-¿A qué hora la puedo encontrar?

-No lo sé… ¿joven Darien, es usted?-

-¡No!…digo…yo…-

-Serena me dijo que después iría a casa de una de sus amigas…-

-Muchas gracias hasta luego, Señora Tsukino-

-No me agradezcas nada solo… solo espero que ambos puedan conversar-

-Gracias señora Tsukino Hasta luego-

-Hasta luego- me quede escuchando el sonido del teléfono al cortar, sin querer sentirlo los nervios y las emociones afloraron de golpe, ahora debía arreglarme y ver si tengo una posibilidad de encontrarme con Serena camino a casa de Rei.

}i{

Amy y Mina, habían decidido ser mis acompañantes para ir a casa de Rei, puesto que no sabíamos bien si el enemigo conocía todas las identidades de nosotros o la de solo algunos. Andrew había ido por Lita, por lo que nos reuniríamos con ellos en el templo. Los muchachos irían primero a la disquera a buscar algunas cosas, mientras mi adorado Seiya, se quedaría a su entrenamiento de fútbol americano.

-¡Serena apresura!-

-Ya voy, pero avancen yo las alcanzo- respondí al llamado de Mina, mientras yo terminaba de acomodar mis zapatos. Esperaba encontrar un momento para hablar con Mina a sola, necesitaba contarle a alguien mi encuentro con Seiya, aun cuando no dejaba de sentir nervios, sabía que él era el indicado para mí.

En cuanto terminé de acomodar mis cosas, corrí para alcanzarlas y no preocuparlas por mi tardanza

-Disculpen la tardanza-

-Tranquila Serena, no nos iríamos de aquí sin ti…-

-Gracias Mina-

-Nuestro deber es protegerte Serena…-

-Gracias Amy, pero yo igual debo cuidarlas también a ustedes…bien vamos-

-Podríamos pasar a comprar o tomar un helado-

-Si, apoyo a Mina…-

-Lo siento chicas, pero recuerden que hoy las ayudaré con el trabajo de matemáticas que deben entregar mañana…-

-¡No! Amy…vamos solo será un momento…-

-Siii Amy, vamos Serena dice la verdad solo será un momento-

-No chicas, ya estamos en segundo de preparatoria, el otro año estaremos en tercero y debemos tener las mejores calificaciones para ingresar a la universidad…-

-¡Amy!...- dijimos las dos al mismo tiempo.

-Pero, pueden comprar un helado y servírselo en el camino…-

-¡Siii!...- tal como niñas compramos helados para las tres mientras caminábamos en dirección al templo.

-Espero no hayan olvidado sus libro…-

-No, por su puesto que- respondió Mina sacando su libro del bolso.

-Yo tampoco... te lo enseñaré para que me creas- abrí mi bolso buscando mi tortuoso libro de matemáticas, pero al parecer aun no nos volvemos los mejores amigos. -¡No, puede ser!-

-¿Qué sucede Serena?-

-Olvide mi libro…-

-Si gustas te presto el mío…-

-Gracias Mina, pero será mejor que lo vaya a buscar, no tendré tiempo de pasar los resultado a él…-

-Bien yo te acompaño-

-No te preocupes Amy-

-Lo lamento, pero te recuerdo que el enemigo ya sabe quien es Seiya y eso puede significar que sabe quien eres tú…-

-Tranquila Amy, recuerda que tengo mi comunicador, cualquier cosa prometo avisarle-

-Pero Serena…-

-De verdad Mina… Amy… yo igual se defenderme no dejaré que nadie me lastime debo cuidar y proteger a la tierra y a ustedes también…-

-Serena…-

-Serena…-

-Estaré bien las alcanzo en casa de Rei…además la preparatoria no esta lejos y Seiya aun está en él - antes de que intentarán persuadirme, corrí con todas mis fuerzas de regreso a la preparatoria, al menos no nos habíamos alejado tanto.

}i{

-Hoy te ves algo preocupada…Kaori- debo permanecer en calma, no angustiarme, no angustiarme…

-¡Kaori!-

-¿Qué?-.

-¿Qué sucede hoy contigo?-

-¿Conmigo?...- ¿Qué pasa hoy conmigo?

-Si contigo…-

-Jajaja no pasa nada conmigo Sally, simplemente pensaba en mis pacientes, en mi proyecto…-

-Pues, no me parecer que fuera eso lo que te tiene con la cabeza vaya a saber donde….- debo estar tranquila, aun cuando el recordar todo, me quema tanto el corazón.

**Flashback**

- Con permiso-

-Adelante, Tome asiente-

-Gracias-

-Y bien, dígame señorita…- busque entres mis papeles la ficha de aquella paciente para poder llamarla con su nombre cuando ella se me adelanto se presentó.

-Meioh… Setsuna Meioh-

-Señorita Meioh, Dígame ¿Qué la trae a mi consulta?-

-Necesito que hablemos Señorita Kaori-

-Claro dígame…-

-La verdad el tiempo aunque sea mi elemento guardián, hoy no juega ni a mi favor, ni al suyo…-

-¿De que habla?-

-Usted corre un gran peligro y yo estoy a cargo de protegerla-

-¿Qué de que habla? ¿Qué peligro? ¿Cómo que protegerme? Por favor será mejor que se vaya no tengo tiempo para este tipo de cosas, creo que se equivoco de médico soy cirujano no psiquiatra- no pude evitar alterarme ante todo lo absurdo que me decía.

-Sé que no me creerá, pero yo soy una guerrera que ha vivido por años resguardando la paz del este sistema solar, soy una viajera del tiempo que lucha por proteger a su princesa o más conocida como Sailor Moon y a aquel que en una vida pasada amo y que hoy ha dejado para que usted sea su destino- Mientras más cosas me decía más intentaba procesar, sabía de la existencia de Sailor Moon, pero que tenia que ver Darien con ella …-me refiero al Príncipe de la tierra, el príncipe Endimión o como usted lo conoce Darien Chiba-

-¿Guerrera?...- sentí como algo subió por mi correntie sanguínea, al escuchar lo último… -¿Príncipe?- pregunte intentando entender la primera parte de todo este extraño discurso

-Yo sé su secreto y también sé su destino, estoy aquí para protegerla. Pero si no me cree, yo haré que me crea…solo necesito que me acompañe- sus palabras me causaron un temor que me recorrió entera, un mal presentimiento se apodero de mi pecho y el aire se fugo de mis pulmones, mi boca se lleno de una amargura y mi estomago se revolvió. –Usted se enamoro del soberano de este planeta, usted…-

**Fin flashback**

-¡Kaori!-

-Si…- le dije mientras ella no dejaba de mirarme con esa perspicaz mirada que solo ella podría ofrecerme con tal de saber toda la verdad. -Lo siento Sally… solo que hoy…me siento algo cansada-

-Pues te hace falto un gran descanso, no luces para nada bien…-

-¿Sally?-

-¿Dime?-

-Puedes cubrirme el resto de tarde…-

-Claro, ¿no me dirás lo que sucede verdad?- moví mi cabeza en negación. –No olvides que soy tu amiga, que estoy aquí para ayudarte en todo lo que me pidas hoy y siempre- mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas antes sus palabras.

-Lo sé…por eso sé que cuidarás de mis pacientes, que sacarás mi proyecto adelante y que nunca me olvidarás-

-Kaori… por favor, hablas como si de verdad no nos volveríamos a ver nunca más…-

-Solo prométeme que atenderás a mis pacientes y que no dejaras mis proyectos a media-

-Si lo haré. Pero no me asuste, por favor…- miré el reloj de mi muñeca, la hora había llegado.

-Debo marcharme, cuídate mucho- el destino me había alcanzado. Sin dejar, que agregará algo más a nuestra despedida. Salía de la oficina y mis lágrimas se dejaron escapar. Era el momento justo, tome el primer taxi que vi y comencé mi camino a casa.

-Señorita ¿Sé siente bien?-

-Si, disculpe. Solo que…- está pena no dejaba de golpearme tan fuerte, _Darien…mi Darien, llevas un día lejos de mi y pero mi cuerpo aun siente tu calor, tu aroma…me hubiese gustado decirte que…_

-¿Solo qué? Señorita- un dolor tan grande se apodero de mi pecho provocando que mis lágrimas se acumularan en mis ojos.

-Déjeme aquí…por favor- fue lo único que dije antes de salir corriendo hacia el departamento, después de pagarle al taxista. Mis pies se volvieron pesados, el aire se puso helado y el cielo se torno tan gris como esta pena que ahora cargaba en mi alma, mi destino había sido sellado tan solo por amar…y a pesar de todo no me arrepiento de amar como amo en estos momentos.

Como nunca el ascensor se elevo lentamente haciendo mi angustia más grande, al punto de que la inercia fuera quien dirigiera mi cuerpo hasta aquella puerta, donde escribí la historia de mi primer y único amor…pero que hoy sería el comienzo de un final. Mi corazón no dejaba de latir, mi corazón parecía que en cualquier momento huiría de mi cuerpo, mientras la llave se iba introduciendo en la cerradura, para abrir aquella puerta que sellaría mi final.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya debo reconocer que el príncipe de este planeta tiene muy buenos gustos…no lo crees así Kitsune-

-Por supuesto que si Kaeru-

-¡Huracán de Chronos!...- _"Yo te protegeré"_…_ "Corre"_ en cuanto la voz de Sailor Plut, una esperanza se adentro en mi malogrado corazón, quizás, solo quizás ella lograría protegerme, protegernos y volver a ver una vez más a Darien… _Te volveré a ver Darien, lucharé para volverte a ver._

-Nunca nos ganarás estúpidas Sailor…-

-¡Aaaah! Huye… corre… de aquí…-

-¡Sailor Plut!-

}i{

-Vaya pero que despistada soy- tomé mi libro de matemáticas una vez que lo encontré entre mis cosas, decidí dirigirme hacia donde se encontraban entrenando los del equipo de futbol americano, pero solo vi a los compañeros de Seiya mas no a él Quise esperarlo pero algo en mí me decía que no, además si lo hacía Amy no me ayudaría y no podría pedirle a Seiya su ayuda, porque estando a su lado no sé si podría realizar mis ejercicios de matemáticas con tranquilidad. Un suspiro salió de mis labios, lamentando no haber encontrado a mi amado Seiya, revisé una vez más mi bolso con tal de no tener que regresar y comencé mi camino hacia la casa de Rei.

-Quizás debería tomar un autobús- solo para no llegar tan tarde. Pensé mientras caminaba por el parque donde me había separado de Amy y Mina.

-Serena- Esto debía ser un sueño…

_Desapareció entre la multitud  
>yo le ofrecí mi mano y el la rechazo<br>desde ayer hasta hoy  
>no parece que sea verdad <em>

De pronto, mi corazón quiso detenerse, mi cuerpo se tenso y mis piernas querían flaquear. –Serena…- era él, no esto debe ser producto de mi cabeza que me esta jugando una mala broma. Pensé mientras intentaba avanzar, para restarle importancia a esta locura –Serena…por favor- quizás sea el enemigo…fue lo único que alcance a cuestionarme antes de que su mano sujetara mi hombro derecho para detener mi andar.

_Nos reímos tan fuerte que llore  
>cuando unimos las manos tus ojos mire<br>sentiré tu fragancia  
>caen lagrimas del corazón <em>

–Soy yo de verdad Serena no soy producto de tu imaginación o de algún enemigo…- si, realmente era él, su mano, su aroma, su voz…

-Da… Da…Darien- mencione mientras lentamente giré para verlo.

-Si Serena soy yo…-

_Pero fuimos egoístas  
>y así herimos a nuestro corazón<br>no pensé que ese día llegaría al final  
>no te tengo ya <em>

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y de millones de sentimientos que no me esperaba en cuanto nuestros ojos se encontraron mi cuerpo reacciono sin darle tiempo a mi razonamiento de saber que hacer abrazándolo tan fuerte como la vergüenza y la nostalgia me lo pedían.

-Perdóname Darien, Perdóname…- le dije entre lágrimas. Le había fallado a cada una de las promesas que le hice, antes de haberle puesto un final a nuestra historia yo ya había decidido estar con alguien más.

-Tranquila Serena… - afirme con mi cabeza aun mirando hacia el suelo una vez que me aparto de él. Llevo su mano hacia mi mentón y levantó mi rostro.

}i{

_Nunca más olvidare el día  
>en el que los sentimientos florecían junto a ti<br>este viento y el cielo ahora  
>nos arroparan con viejos recuerdos <em>

Cuando mis ojos se cruzaron con los de ella, no pude evitar sentir millones de emociones juntas amor, odio, deseo, rabia… las palabras de Plut regresaron a mi mente como una nueva daga.

**Flashback**

-Majestad, usted debe saber que Serena no es la misma Serenity de la que se enamoro en el milenio de plata…-

-Eso lo sé Plut, no entiendo porque me lo dices-

-Ella lo dejará por otro hombre…- una fuerte puntada se apodero de mi –y ese hombre le quitará todo a usted…- aquella puntada comenzó atravesar mi corazón.

-¡Mientes! Serena jamás me dejaría, juntos levantaremos Tokio de Cristal y Rini es prueba viviente de nuestro amor…-

-Soy la Sailor del tiempo, vengo del pasado, vivo en el futuro. No tengo porque mentir…-

-¡Mientes… mientes…!- me fui sentando lentamente en el sofá, mientras intentaba procesar aquella información. Que solo desgarraba mi alma, mi corazón y mis sueños. –Al menos dime si realmente Rini es mi hija…-

-Lo siento príncipe- mis lágrimas no dejaban de fugarse por mis ojos, mientras aquellas imagines vividas a su lado se hacían presente, como puede un príncipe como yo cuidar del hijo de otro.

-No lo permitiré…-

-Si lo impide no veremos a Rini y Tokio de Cristal nunca surgirá, todo por lo que hemos luchado desaparecerá…-

-Me esta pidiendo que deje que Serena me engañe, solo para que pueda ver nacer a la hija de otro…-

-Ella es su hija, la sangre no hace a un padre- no podía evitar sentirme choqueado, recordé millones de momentos y la duda al no haber sido él hombre que esperaba Serena, me hacia sentir tan culpable como los deseos de matarla por malograr nuestro amor. Respire profundamente, soy adulto no puedo comportarme como un muchacho apasionado. Rini no tienes la culpa de esto.

-Por favor Príncipe, Rini depende de usted y nuestra Princesa, no la deje sola…-

-¿Estás…estas completamente segura Setsuna de todo lo que me has dicho?-

-Si Príncipe, me temó que con batalla contra el Caos se han descubierto algunas verdades que desconocíamos, pero que ahora están en sus manos revelarlas o que todo siga su curso natural-

-Necesito pensar que haré con lo que sé ¿Crees que tendré tiempo de pensarlo en este viaje?-

-No puedo decírselo, eso es algo que solo usted sabrá a su debido tiempo, ya le he dado información que no debía-

-Tienes razón, gracias y no te preocupes Rini estará bien-

-Gracias Príncipe, ahora debo marcharme. Que tenga un buen viaje-

-Nos vemos-

**Fin Flashback**

_Tengo que ser fuerte y continuar  
>pensando en el mañana y sin olvidar<br>mil besos guardare  
>son recuerdos que jamás olvidare <em>

Recordando la traición de Serena y aquella hija que nació de esa traición mi pequeña dama. Comenzaron a desgarrar de nueva cuentas aquella vieja herida que había permitido dejar curar por Kaori. Pero, podía ver en su mirada como sus sentimientos eran un torbellino como los míos, la solté para ser yo ahora quien esquivara su mirado, tan dulce y tan llena de culpa como me sentía yo también.

-Disculpa por no avisarte, por no haberte vuelto a llamar…por no haber sido todo aquello que esperabas del amor-

-Discúlpame tú a mí, por no haber podido cumplir ninguna de las promesas y haberte fallado de la peor forma-

-Reconozco que aun cuando nos hemos fallado, siempre el amor fue más fuerte que cualquier sentimiento opuesto a él-

_Es por eso que te escribo  
>por que sin ti, amor ya no se vivir<br>sé que estas tristes líneas no te alcanzaran  
>ya no volverás <em>

-Darien… no quería, lo prometo. Pero debí haber tenido la confianza de haberte hablado sobre mi inquietud…-

-Quizás si lo hubieras hecho cuando regrese a la vida, no estaríamos sufriendo. Pero Plut, prefirió dejarnos vivir añorando aquel futuro que vimos tiempo atrás. Lastima y esperó hasta el final para decirme que tú amarías a alguien más…-

-Plut…Plut te… te dijo… te dijo eso….-

-Antes de viajar, por eso me fui odiándote, sin darme el tiempo de cuestionarme en que si lo harías, era porque fui yo quien te llevo a aquello. Y en vez de luchar por tu amor, decidí irme y olvidarte…-

-Yo…Darien, no entiendo. Porque no me lo dijiste, yo quizás…-

-Lo hice, porque sabía que a pesar de todo estaríamos juntos levantando Tokio de Cristal, vería nacer a Rini… aun cuando ya tu amor no me vuelva a pertenecer más…- aquellas palabras terminaron por desgarrarme completamente pero esto era lo correcto. Debía afrontar que ella no me amaba y yo tampoco a ella. O al menos no tan fuertemente como antes.

}i{

Aun no daba crédito de estar frente a Darien, sabía que el momento llegaría pero nunca imagine que sería de esta forma, mucho menos no entender como pudo marcharse sabiendo todo aquello, ¿Por qué Plut le diría sobre mi amor por Seiya?

_No podre olvidar el día  
>en el que los sentimientos florecían junto a ti<br>volveré a sentir la magia  
>con la ilusión volveré a la vida… <em>

-No entiendo porque Plut te ha dicho algo sobre Seiya, tampoco porque no me lo dijiste antes de irte a Estados Unidos…Pero a pesar de no entender mucho está situación, Yo nunca imaginé que Seiya regresaría a mi vida…Yo te estaba esperando a ti…-

-No te preocupes, tranquila. Asumo toda mi responsabilidad, si no hubiese sido tan despreocupado contigo, jamás hubiese perdido tu amor. Pero si estoy aquí hoy es porque quería dejar en claro que nosotros no tenemos por qué vivir amarrados a este compromiso, si el destino de nosotros nos volverá a unir, mientras tanto podríamos disfrutar de aquellos quienes nos han robado el corazón…-

_Llegara como en mis sueños  
>y el azul de tus ojos siempre podre contemplar<br>este viento y el cielo ahora  
>limpiaran el dolor que hay en mi interior. <em>

-Discúlpame por favor, dime que me disculpas-

-Así es Serena, te disculpo por no haberme podido amar hasta la eternidad y discúlpame tu a mi por no poderte amar hasta más allá de la muerte…-

-Darien…- nuevamente necesitaba sentir el calor de su cuerpo para que me confirmará que su perdón realmente era sincero. Me abracé a él, sin poder contener mis lágrimas y sin querer entender las razones de Plut de haberle dicho todo esto a Darien.

_No podre olvidar el día  
>en el que los sentimientos florecían junto a ti<br>volveré a sentir la magia  
>con la ilusión volveré a la vida…<em>

Millones de recuerdos comenzaron a llegar a mi mente junto a viejos sentimientos que pensé había desaparecido de mí. De pronto, nuevamente me aparto, nos contemplamos por algunos minutos.

-Nunca te olvidaré y siempre viviré agradecido de todo lo que vivimos juntos, de cómo transformaste mi soledad es un perfecto mundo hecho para los dos. Aun cuando Plut tuvo que confesarme sobre la existencia de tus sentimientos por alguien más y muy a mi pesar te odie porque me ibas a devolver a esa soledad de la que me habías rescatado. Quise intentarlo con alguien más y descubrí que si podía seguir sin ti, te perdono de todo corazón, como espero tu me perdones por haberme callado aquella verdad y por haberle permitido a mi corazón odiarte y remplazarte…-

_Nunca mas olvidare el día  
>en el que a tu lado el cielo podre tocar<br>este viento y el cielo ahora  
>limpiaran el dolor que hay en mi interior…<em>

-No te preocupes, me merecía eso y mucho más. Gracias por perdonarme el no haberte dicho como me sentía realmente a tu lado, el haberle permitido a mi corazón dudar de este amor y haberle dejado espacio a otro hombre, yo te perdono porque los dos cometimos el mismo error, los dos nos dañamos sin quererlo. Nunca te olvidaré…Darien, mi primer amor, mi príncipe azul…-

De pronto, sentí como nos perdimos en una mirada profundamente sincera entre los dos, una sonrisa calidad se formo en sus labios y en los míos. Y sin previo aviso, sin planificarlo Darien tomo mi mentón y lentamente sus labios se apoderaron de los míos, sin yo poder rechazarlos. Un beso Sencillo, un beso diferente un beso…sin amor y colmado de agradecimiento y cariño.

Nos Separamos, mis lágrimas no dejaban de salir de mis ojos mientras sus manos limpiaban aquellas que ya habían surcado mi mejilla, su sonrisa calidad me recordó que quizás este era una adiós… pero si Plut había confirmado que pese a nuestra separación Tokio de Cristal surgiría, este adiós solo sería hasta cuando nuestra misión nos vuelva a reunir. Se acercó a mí y beso mi frente.

-Adiós cabeza de chorlito, algún día nos volveremos a ver- me grito despidiéndose con su manos mientras se alejaba de espalda a mi.

-Adiós Darien…- le respondí, mientras aun secaba mis lágrimas. –Espero que seas feliz…- fue lo último que le alcance a decir, antes de verlos perderse entre la multitud que a la lejanía se veía.

}i{

De lejos, de lejos vi sus dorados cabellos, corrí solo por alcanzarla, para estar a su lado y quizás poder disfrutar del dulce sabor de sus labios, la tranquilidad que su compañía me ofrecía. Corrí, pero entre la gente perdí su rastro sin embargo, no me rendí le pedí a mi corazón que fuera el que me guiará hasta donde el amor me esperaba. Y allí, estaba en medio de parque que había camino a casa de Rei, con alguien más. Alguien a quien pensé no volvería a ver tan pronto, ni muchos menos sin saber si me había ganado el corazón de Bombón. Fue entonces que verlos ahí juntos tan cercanos cuando las palabras de aquella mujer comenzaron hacer eco en mi cabeza.

…_Respóndeme estúpido caballerito ¿cuantas veces te ha dicho que te ama?..._

…_Amas ha alguien que ni siquiera sabes si te ama…_

…_Sabes que tengo razón, sabes que ella aun no te ha dado una respuesta porque no es a ti a quien escogió…_

Tan pronto como intente silenciarla en mi mente que un fuerte dolor estremeció mi corazón como el más filoso cuchillo atravesándolo de dudas y de decepción, realmente fui un iluso al creer en que ella me amaría más que a él. Me apoye en aquel árbol, donde cobardemente era un estúpido espectador de tales escenas de… _amor_. Y eso me hacía odiar más a aquella mujer… porque todas sus palabras, se estaban haciendo realidad.

…_Por supuesto que lo sé todo, crees que por pasar una noche a su lado ella te amará… Jajaja eres tan patético…un estúpido romántico que morirá en manos de la gran Ika…_

Como odiaba que tuviera razón, realmente pensé que haberle entregado todo de mí, mi corazón, mi alma y mi cuerpo, serían suficientes para ganarme su amor, que tonto fui. -¡Qué tonto fui!- grite, golpeando aquel árbol que me ocultaba de aquella verdad que me había negado ver, mientras mis lágrimas quemaban mi piel en su recorrido por mis mejillas. No quería seguir viendo más, no quería pero mi estúpido corazón me lo pidió a gritos. Decidí girarme una vez y regresar hacia aquel árbol, con miedo miré y ahí me encontré con la peor de las verdades…

-ella, esa maldita de Ika tenía razón…- alcance a decir mientras algo se desgarraba dentro de mí al punto de sentir como se iba destruyendo en millones de pedazos, y los sollozos acompañaban aquel dolor que me iban carcomiendo tan lentamente como aquel beso que acababa de ver.

…mírate como te encuentra ahora en mi merced, sintiéndote débil y miserable porque sabes que lo que te digo es cierto, pobre princesita desprotegida. Ahora que no está su príncipe se acordó que tenía a un estúpido perro faldero para que la cuidara mientras el amor de su vida esta lejos hasta que regrese. Pero después, él volverá y te volverá a decir: _"Eres mi mejor amigo Seiya"_ ¿O estoy equivocada?...

Di media vuelta y comencé a correr tan rápido como podía sin destino, sin rumbo fijo y con un gran dolor en mi alma y el eco de la voz de Ika en mi cabeza, recordando sus palabras y sus burlas, ya no podía distinguir que me dolía más haberme creado falsas ilusiones o que mi orgullo haya sido destruido por alguien tan o más patético que yo. Mientras este dolor me iba consumiendo y el aire quemaba mis pulmones al no entrar bien el aire, el cielo se iba nublando una vez más, solo el dolor físico de forzar a mis cuerpo a correr, me detuvo, me arroje al suelo y como un niño pequeño me puse a llorar tan fuerte como el dolor que mi corazón cargaba en ese preciso momento. Aquel solitario lugar sería testigo de todo mi dolor.

…_El tiempo me dará la razón estúpido caballero, para cuando eso suceda. Solo llámame yo puedo darte mucho poder y ayudarte a conquistar por completo el corazón y el amor de tu Bombón, solo tú serás el dueño de ella en cuerpo y en alma…_

Sacudía mi cabeza al recordar aquellas palabras, jamás tendría a la fuerza a Bombón, mis ojos vieron lo que mi corazón se negaba a creer, yo le hice creer que ella podría amarme, pero eso es imposible un amor como el de ellos, alguien como yo no jamás podría cambiarlo. Apreté mis puños sobre la tierra, mientras mis lágrimas dejaban sus huellas sobre ella.

No sé cuanto más podría soportar este dolor, ¿Cómo la vería mañana? ¿Qué le diría? Cada nueva pregunta carcomía mi alma. Lo único que quería era morir en este mismo momento…

-¡Bombón!- grite tan fuerte como mis pulmones ya agotados me lo permitieron. Pero nombrarla era sentir como aquel espacio vacío ardía de pena. –Solo…solo quiero desaparecer, solo quiero irme- tome mi forma como estrella y surque el cielo terrestre…mi destino…el olvido o la muerte.

-Al final mi verdad si te alcanzo caballerito, ahora solo debo ir tras de ti-

}i{

-¿Cómo que te vas? Pero, si llegaste hoy-

-Lo sé, pero todo se resolvió más pronto de lo que me imagine. Terminé mi historia con Serena y prefiero regresar a Estados Unidos cuanto antes mejor-

-¿Acaso…hay alguien más?- tenía toda la intención de responderle, cuando una fuerte dolor me estremeció por completo. Algo había sucedido, ¿Serena? Quizás sea ella…

-¡Darien! ¿Estás bien?- intentaba hablar, pero el dolor se estaba agudizando en mi pecho.

-No sé que tengo Andrew….solo…- de pronto…_ "Darien…te volveré a ver Darien"_ –Kaori- se escapo su nombre de mis labios, mientras el dolor seguía en mi pecho.

-¿Kaori? ¿Quién es ella?...-

-Necesito llamarla, por favor déjame llamarla-

-Yo…si claro… llámala, Darien ¿qué sucede?- una extraña sensación se apodero de mi pecho, mientras del otro lado de la línea nadie contestaba; algo dentro de mí me decía que debía volver.

-Andrew debo marcharme, en el primer vuelo a Estados Unidos, gracias por todo…me voy-

-¡Darien!- fue lo último que escuche antes de tomar el primer taxi que vi pasar, para llegar al aeropuerto, debía regresar a casa y ver a Kaori, sentir su piel para saber que realmente no le había pasado algo a ella.

}i{

-¡¿Qué?!...¡¿Cómo que te viste con Darien?!-

-Yo…- nuevamente mis lágrimas se habían dejado caer por sobre mi rostro.

-Por favor Rei, no grites tanto. Dejemos que Serena se calme un poco, tan solo un poco-

-Lita tiene razón. Por favor Serena, cálmate en cualquier momento llegaran los muchachos, mejor dejemos está conversación para más tarde…-

-Yo llamaré a tu casa y a la mía para que nos quedemos acá Serena, Amy tiene razón Rei, no es necesario gritar tanto. Además, como dice Lita en cualquier momento llegará Seiya ¿Qué le diremos? Mejor esperemos organizarnos con lo del enemigo y ya luego nos cuentas detalles-

-Gracias…chicas…- intente controlar todas las emociones que de camino a casa de Rei me embargaron, pero me era imposible una parte de mi se sentía avergonzada, por haberle fallado a quien me juro amor eterno, pero el destino es el encargado de decidir sobre nuestras vida y él mismo me guío a quien hoy ocupa mi corazón, pero el sentimiento de perdida me hace sentir que traiciono a Seiya…_Seiya, te amo de eso no tengo dudas…no dejaré de que pasé otro día sin que lo sepas…_ pero las chicas tenían razón Seiya llegaría en cualquier momento y se me veía así no quería hacerle pensar que Darien volvió y me hizo dudar, porque no es así.

-Hola Chicas…-

-Yaten, Taiki- escuche como las chicas nombraban a los muchachos, por lo que me miré una vez más al espejo para ver si había logrado deshinchar los ojos.

-Tranquila Serena, ya veras que Seiya no se dará cuenta. Vamos- me abracé al cuerpo de Mina, en cuanto ella me ofreció el calor de su amistad.

-Gracias Mina, vamos o tu gruñón se molestará conmigo por tener ocupada-

-Tranquila, si se enoja ya sé como quitarle el enojo…-

-Mina…- una risa sincera sentí que escapos de mis labios y se unió al de Mina. Salimos del cuarto de Rei camino al salón donde ya estaban todos reunidos, pero extrañamente Seiya no se encontraba.

-Serena, pensé que estabas con Seiya-

-No Taiki, no lo he visto desde las clases, pensé que llegarían juntos-

-Que extraño, de hecho nosotros nos demoramos esperándolo en la disquera, pero como no llegó pensamos que no se había aguantado de estar tanto tiempo lejos de ti…-

-¡Taiki!...-lo llame en medio de un gran sonrojo que se apodero de mi rostro. –como dices esas cosas…-

-Lo siento…- dijo, mientras todos nos íbamos acomodando a la espera de Seiya, pero algo extraño se apodero de mi corazón, algo amargo se instalo en mi garganta ¿Dónde estaría Seiya? ¿Por qué no ha llegado? Miles de preguntas te instalaron en mi cabeza y aquellas raras emociones se instalaron en mi corazón. _Seiya…al parecer no llegarás, solo espero que esta noche me visites como cada noche, desde que fuimos uno._

}i{

Las quince horas de vuelo se me hicieron eternas, pero necesitaba llegar lo más ante posible, abrir la puerta de la casa y verla allí para darle la sorpresa de mi regreso y de que al fin no habría pasado que nos volviera a separar, pero los nervios y la ansiedad fueron más fuerte que yo, por lo que decidí probar suerte y me detuve a buscarla en el centro médico de estudio de la universidad.

-¿Kaori?-

-¡Darien! Ya regresaste ¿pero tan pronto?-

-Si…bueno las cosas en Japón se solucionaron un poco más rápido de lo que imaginaba, solo faltaban decirse las últimas palabras…-

-Ya veo, pero pensé que pasarías directo al departamento…-

-Si eso era lo que quería hacer, pero recordé que ha esta hora Kaori estaría trabajando en nuestro proyecto…-

-Pero no está aquí, de hecho desde que te fuiste que ella vino a estar un momento, pero la note extraña…se despidió de mi y de eso ya han pasado tres días como se veía algo cansada no he querido molestarla… pensé que necesitaba estar alejada de este mundo…-

-¿A caso no te ha llamado?... – mi corazón martillo al mismo ritmo del teléfono cuando la llame desde Japón y no me contesto. –Sally debo… debo irme…-

-Darien… ¿Qué sucede?...- no seguí esperando, corrí tan fuerte como mis piernas me daban en dirección al edificio en que vivía Kaori, en donde teníamos nuestro hogar. Pase directo al ascensor, sin preocuparme en saludar a nadie, solo quería… solo quería llegar. Pero todo parecía una tortura desde la tardía llegada del ascenso y mi agobiante carrera por las escaleras de emergencia, aun cuando el cansancio me estaba ganando por la desesperación que llevaba.

Pero lo había logrado, había llegado hasta aquella puerta, donde lo único que mi corazón añoraba era encontrarla a ella sentada cerca de la ventana con su taza de chocolate caliente, esperándome. Espere calmar mi respiración mientras buscaba mis llaves y nerviosamente las intente introducir en la cerradura, pero mis temores rápidamente se apoderaron de mi en cuento la puerta se abrió sola…

-¿Kaori?- llame con esperanza de que ella me respondiera, pero el ruido del viento entrando con furia por la ventana fue la única respuesta que obtuve. Al abrir la puerta, vi como todo a su alrededor estaba fuera de su lugar, destruido y aquel ventanal que disfrutaba ella mirar sin vidrios, hicieron que mi corazón se detuviera un segundo antes de volver a palpitar desesperado por la ausencia de vida en aquel lugar al que había aprendido amar a su lado.

-¡Kaori!...- comencé a llamar mientras iba recorriendo cada rincón del refugio al que había decidido llamar hogar cuando había puesto todo mi corazón en ella. -¡Kaori!- cada nuevo llamado, cada nuevo silencio comenzaban a ahogar mi corazón, hasta que llegue a nuestra habitación y sobre la cama estaba el mensaje que termino por desgarrar mi alma en millones de pedazos.

"_Si la quieres de vuelta, entréganos el cristal dorado. _

_Tienes una semana para pensarlo, si no te vemos_

_Junto a esas patéticas Sailors y sus cristales, ella morirá…_

_Hasta pronto Príncipe Endymion"_

Presione aquel pedazo de papel sobre mi pecho, mientras la furia y la pena se mezclaban con mis lágrimas… por mi culpa la mujer que amaba, la mujer que había decidido sea mi compañera, se encontraba en manos de un enemigo totalmente desconocido para mi. ¿Qué hago? Kaori, perdóname.

Un fuerte sollozo escapo de mis labios y el temor que por muchos años nunca había tenido afloro en mí… -¡Kaori!...- la llame entre mi llantos, por primera vez no sabía que hacer, no sabía que decir, solo recurrir a una sola persona Sailor Moon… una semana, al menos tengo el tiempo suficiente de regresar a Tokio y saber quien era aquel enemigo y así poder rescatarla….-Kaori…mi amada Kaori…yo… yo… te encontraré, juro que así será…juro que te encontraré…- deje que todo el dolor saliera de mi para recobrar las fuerzas y el valor para al fin poder encontrarla.

}i{

-Vaya, vaya, vaya… Kaeru, Kitsune esto si que es una grata sorpresa, al fin han hecho algo realmente bien…-

-Gracias su alteza…-

-Con que esta poca cosa es la nueva dueña del corazón del príncipe terrestre. Veo con pesar que al menos no era tan necesario destruir al príncipe si con esta mujer la soberanía terrestre se acaba, una mujer corriente no puede dar vida a descendiente del imperio terrestre…- me acerque a ella -Y dime, mujercita ¿siempre era tan callada?-

-Desde que la capturamos no ha hablado…- habló Kitsune

-No pedí tu opinión grandísimo imbécil, cierra la boca y tu…- la volví a observar mientras ella se encontraba de rodilla frente a mi –al menos me saludaras- tome su mentón para mirarle los ojos, los cuales estaban llenos de una seguridad y a su vez de una gran tristeza – veo que no lo harás, pero es bueno saber que ya sabes cual será tu destino, pero no te preocupes aun no es el momento…- de pronto, logre sentir una extraña energía en ella, ¿acaso era posible que…? -Nodo, lleva a esta mujer a su dormitorio, debemos cuidarla bien quiero que llegue bien a la gran batalla, ella será mi carta final, para derrotar al Príncipe de la tierra…- de pronto recordé las palabras de Ika ella pude darme cuenta de que ella sería la muerte de Endymion.

-Como usted diga Alteza…Pero antes, Ika quiere verla…-

-Muy bien llévatela y dile a esa inepta que entre…- seguí con mi mirada cada paso que aquella mujer daba mientras era sacada del salón escoltada por ese par de imbéciles y tocaba mi mano recordando aquella extraña energía que su cuerpo emanaba. Al menos, me confortaba poder saber que con ella no necesitaría de ningún poder para ver caer a mis pies hasta la agonía a ese estúpido príncipe. Pero mi mira dejo su espalda para detenerse en aquellas dos figuras que estaban en la entrada de mi salón.

-Reina Aka… he traído hasta usted este regalo…- Observé detenidamente aquel muchacho que me recordaba alguien, pero su mirada estaba perdida, parecía una mirada, una alma tan muerta… tan muerta… como… la mía.

-¿Haz decidió venir hasta mi fortaleza sin poner resistencia, solo para morir en mis manos?- pregunte esperando me respondiera, pero lo único que obtuve fue una mirada destruida, vi como sus rodilla se fletaban para terminara arrodillado a mis pies

-Por favor…hazme olvidar…solo hazme olvidar…-

-No puedo…- si podía hacerlo, pero disfrutaba ver la desesperación de mis victimas antes de decidir su futuro.

-Entonces si vine hasta aquí solo para seguir sufriendo, para no poder olvidar, por favor…mátame- fue la determinación en su voz la que me hizo estremecer completamente…

-Fuera de aquí Ika…- mientras me acercaba hacia donde aquel muchacho se encontraba tome su rostro entre mis manos y fue entonces que algo en mi recordó un extraño nombre…una extraña sensación… -Príncipe Kiiro…-

Levanto su mirada, tan vacía, tan herida y allí lo vi…-Tú eres aquel hijo que perdí…Kiiro- lo abrace contra mi pecho, donde nada latía en el… -yo te salvaré, te salvaré de tu dolor… Príncipe Kiiro…-

-Solo…deseo la muerte, para no vivir con este agudo dolor que me quema que me destruye-

-Y así será tendrás la muertes, tendrás tu olvido…Kiiro-

}i{

_Continuará…_

}i{

}i{

**:*~°..:~.°….Polvo de Estrellas….°.~:..°~*:**

}i{

}i{

**Princessnerak:** Gracias por siempre estarme apoyando y seguir leyendo está historia que ya va a capítulos finales, espero no me odies con todo lo que ha ido sucediendo en la historia y lo que sucederá.

**Day279:** Gracias por tus lindas palabras, por ese apoyo que hace a uno querer seguir escribiendo, como dije anteriormente estamos próximos al final, sé que seré odiada, pero al menos disfruten de este capítulo.

**Sailor Alissa:** Muchísimas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer esta aburrida historia, pero que no deseo dejar a media. Bueno el tema o la canción pero no resulto así q decidí hacerlo así no mas, espero haya sido mejor que el capitulo anterior.

**Kentauride Jay:** Gracias por leerme y por indicarme los detalles de mis falencias ortográficas espero mejorar en muchas otras cosas. Bien espero volver a verte por estos lados


	20. Aún así te amaré

**Disclaimer: "Los personajes nombrados en esta historia son propiedad de la Srta. Naoko Takeuchi. Está historia es escrita solo por entretención sin fines de lucro"**

}i{

}i{

Por favor no olviden dejar sus Reviews. ¡Gracias!

Y dejar su nombre si dejaran Reviews como Guest al principio o al final del Review por favor!

}i{

}i{

**Capítulo XX**

**Aun así te amaré**

}i{

Realmente hubiese preferido morir, que haber aceptado el plan de Sailor Plut. Pero ya era tarde para eso, está era la única forma de demostrarle mi amor, que nunca la olvidare y que a pesar de todo mi amor sería incondicionalmente para ella, más allá de la muerte y de la misma eternidad. Este sería mi regalo para ella y para todos, está sería la forma en que los protegería a todos.

-¿Qué hace aquí cretino?-

-Vaya Ika, veo que no sabes que debes respetar a tu príncipe-

-Tú no eres mi príncipe…no se en que estaba pensando la estúpida de Aka, al confundirte con alguien que no debería estar en sus recuerdos…-

-Lo que digas me tienes sin cuidado. Ahora apártate de esa puerta…-

-¿Qué es lo que quieres aquí?-

-Yo soy quien heredará todo de la reina Aka, por lo que no debo darte explicaciones a ti, ahora apártate…- la vi como fruncía su ceño molesta, pues ella misma me había traído hasta aquí para unirme a los suyos y ahora era ella quien estaba bajo mis ordenes. Una vez que se retiro, tome la manilla de aquella puerta, donde sabía que Aka tenía cautiva a la única persona que podría ayudar a destruir a Endymion y quizás también a aquella que es dueña de mi corazón –Permiso-

-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto a la defensiva cubriendo con sus manos aquel ya notorio vientre abultado.

-Soy el príncipe Kiiro, hijo de la reina Aka, que alguna vez fui conocido como Seiya Kou…- le dije en voz alta, mientras me acercaba a ella, quien no dejaba de cuidar aquel vientre que albergaba al descendiente del reino terrestre. Me senté en la cama y me acerque a ella, pero se alejó de mí con miedo por lo que detuve su huida, solo para acercarme a su oído.

-Tranquila, estoy aquí por Sailor Plut y por aquel ser que llevas en tu vientre. Yo igual tengo alguien afuera a quien amo, pero se muy bien que no volveré a ver. Te rescataré y te llevaré donde Endymion…solo espero logres ser feliz a su lado-

-¿De… de… verdad?... ¿es verdad…lo que dices?- moví mi cabeza en afirmación y pidiéndole silencio con mi dedo en sus labios suaves que acaricie y recordando el dolor que podía causar un simple beso, la mire a sus ojos llenos de confusión, pena y miedo, baje mi mano por su rostro hasta su cuello y fue entonces que decidí acercar mis labios hasta los suyos aprisionándolos contra los míos mientras lucha por zafarse de aquel doloroso beso, pero no se lo permití. -¿Qué haces?- me cuestiono en cuanto la solté.

-Esto es algo que Endymion me debía…ahora alimentante bien, necesito que tanto tu y aquel que llevas en el vientre estén sanos y fuerte…-

-¡Imbécil!- fue lo último que escuche al salir de aquella habitación mientras limpiaba mis labios recordando aquel beso que me trajo a este lugar, que me hizo aceptar aquella propuesta. Una sonrisa estúpida se formo en mis labios, al recordar el calor de aquella mujer que supuestamente amaba Endymion.

-¿Qué le hiciste a nuestra rehén?- la pregunta de Ika, me lleno de cólera e ira por tanta intromisión que instintivamente la tome cuello y la lleve contra la pared.

-No soy alguien que golpea a las mujeres, hazte el favor de no ser la primera en sentir mi furia, ahora cierra tu boca y no te metas en mis asuntos… ¿entendiste?- pregunte mientras me alejaba de ella al soltarla.

-¡Eres un estúpido…Yo te traje hasta aquí, yo te hice olvidar, gracias a mi eres alguien en este mundo SEIYA KOU, porque ese es tu nombre, grandísimo imbécil…!- en cuanto desaparecí entre las pared de aquella fortaleza su odiosa voz se detuvo y pude contemplar aquel cielo, al fin despejado. Desde que me fui de su lado solo había visto días lluviosos y triste como mi corazón, _espero me disculpes algún día mi bella luna, lo mismo ustedes_…_hermanos._

Elevé mi mirada, mientras mis ojos se inundaban y mi corazón se dejaba embargar de viejos sentimientos a los que había renunciado tan solo por salvarlos a todos. Pero allí en el cielo como un suplica vi el brillo de aquella estrella confidente de mi amor.

-Un paseo para recordarte…aunque sea por última vez- tome aquella vieja forma y deje que estos viejos sentimientos me envolviera y llevarán a donde mis labios probaron por primera vez los de ella.

}i{

-Ha vuelto a faltar de nuevo ¿no es verdad?- pregunte al recordar el puesto de Serena vació en nuestra última clase antes de salir rumbo a casa de Rei. Después de que Seiya no regresará aquella vez había faltado, pero gracias a la llegada de Darien y todo lo que nos conto había vuelto a fingir que estaba bien, hasta cuando se cumplió un mes de que no había rastro de Seiya, pero volvió a faltar una vez más.

-Así es Mina, pero recuerda que hoy ya son dos meses de que Seiya se fue sin dar razones, ni dejar rastro…quizás simplemente hoy ella necesite su espacio…-

-Tienes razón Amy no me había percatado de eso-

-Eso quiere decir que igual ya son un poco más de dos meses desde que el enemigo capturo a Kaori…-

-Si es verdad Rei, pero a nosotras no debe preocupar Serena y la gran pena de no saber que paso con Seiya, es él nuestra prioridad…

-¡Mina!- me gritaron las tres al mismo tiempo.

-Lo siento, pero es que no puedo evitarlo me preocupa Serena ella es nuestra amiga, a Kaori ni siquiera la conocemos…-

-Pero es la mujer que ama Darien-

-Y está más que claro que eso siempre te afectará Rei…-

-¡Cállate Mina!-

-Por favor chicas no discutan-

-No te metas en esto Amy…-

-¡Ya! ¡Basta las dos!- fue el grito de Lita, quien me hizo reaccionar.

-Discúlpenme. Es importante estar unidas para ayudar a Serena, a los muchachos y a Darien- respondí al darme cuenta de mi gran error al discutir por algo que de igual manera nos afecta a todos.

-Yo igual ofrezco disculpa está situación es realmente agobiante y desgastante para todos-

-No sé preocupen, estamos todos iguales, solo debemos intentar mantenernos calmadas y unidas. En cualquier momento el enemigo atacará y será nuestra oportunidad de saber sobre Seiya y Kaori…-

-Lo malo de eso es que en este tiempo todo a estado tranquilo y ni siquiera sabemos si Seiya está con ellos- definitivamente la situación era cada vez más incierta y yo cada vez me veía menos con Yaten, pues después de la escuela él y Taiki solían viajar de estrella en estrella en busca de Seiya, pero al parecer era como si el espacio se lo hubiese tragado. Darien, estaba por su parte buscando a diario en algún lugar donde podría estar oculto nuestro enemigo. Si seguíamos así, quizás como terminaríamos, al menos los enemigos de antes nos atacaban seguido, no se llevaban a las personas que amábamos por tanto tiempo y sin pedir nada a cambio.

-¿Alguien sabe donde está Serena?-

}i{

"**_Parque de diversiones Megalópolis"_**

El dolor de no tenerte, esta ausencia tan gran que me causa tu extraña partida, me trajo hasta uno de los lugares donde estuve contigo, sin pensarlo, sin desearlo, me detuve frente a esa gran rueda de la fortuna, donde nacieron silenciosamente estos sentimientos que meses después se haría más fuerte de lo que hubiera imaginado, despertaste en mi sentimientos que ni en aquella vida en la Luna Darien había despertado.

Tan inconsciente como mis pasos, subí a aquella rueda, que compartimos en nuestra primera cita, que me ayudo a conocer tu historia en aquel concierto, donde decidí que tú eras el correcto a quien debía entregarle todo de mí; Mi alma, mi cuerpo y mi eterno e incondicional amor. En cuanto subí al cubículo me deje caer al frio asiento, sola… sola como hace dos meses, sin tu compañía, sin tus besos, ni el sonido de tu risa.

-Seiya… ¿Dónde estarás? ¿Por qué te fuiste así de mi lado?-

**Flashback**

-Hoy te ves…. Te ves algo diferente-

-Diferente no Bombón…si no con ganas de volver a besarte como aquella última vez. Oh acaso ¿tú no?-

-Vamos Bombón di algo… sé que mis encanto y mi gran belleza te han dejado completamente hechizada, pero quiero saber si mis sentimientos han hecho lo mismo en tu corazón…-

-Eres un egocéntrico Seiya Kou…No te diré nada-

-Sé que no lo quieres reconocer… pero yo te ayudaré Bombón, lo prometo-

-¡Seiya!-

**Fin Flashback**

-Seiya…mi Seiya- sentí como el recordar uno de los tantos momentos que viví a su lado y llamarlo entre estás lágrimas sentía como algo en mi se partía en mil pedazos ¿Qué hice mal? ¿Por qué? El solo hecho de pensar en que estás preguntas jamás serían respondidas quemaba mi alma.

-¡Seiiii…yaaaa!- grite tan fuerte cuando la rueda llego a su parte más alta con la esperanza que la cercanía al cielo llevará mis gritos llenos de todos los sentimientos que me envolvían en este mismo momento hacía donde fuera que se encontrará el… cuando de pronto, entre las nubes y mis lágrimas, entre aquella oscuridad que se dejaba caer después del atardecer pude distinguir una estrella fugaz…¿eres tú?, cuestione, pero no había nada que me lo confirma, simplemente desee que lo fueras y me dejé caer en aquel suelo helado y distante a llorarte una vez más.

Por primera vez sentí que mis ojos se secaban al mismo tiempo que aquella rueda se detuvo para volver a la realidad aquella donde ya no estabas. Caminé a la deriva hasta que el cuerpo de alguien me detuvo y no me importo quien fuera simplemente me deje caer y llorar una vez más.

-¿Serena?- tan pronto escuche mi nombre una esperanza se albergó en mi pecho y mi corazón latió tan fuerte y mis lágrimas se desbordaron como nunca me aferre a aquel cuerpo enfrente mí.

-Seiya…Seiya…- lo llame sin respuesta. Llorando y golpeando suavemente su pecho, como muestra de mis reclamos

-Tranquila Serena…-

-No soy Serena, soy tu Bombón… ¿Por qué te fuiste y ahora vuelves como si no fuera más tu Bombón? ¿Por qué Seiya?- le reclame entre lágrimas y desesperación pero sus manos tomaron con fuerza mis brazos alejándome de su calor lentamente subí mi rostro para enfrentar a esa realidad -Da…Da...Darien-

-Tranquila Serena, todo va estar bien Seiya y Kaori volverán estoy seguro que así será- me dijo mientras me abrazaba para contenerme. Aquella cruel esperanza que se gano en mi corazón se desvaneció tan pronto como el me volvió a esta cruel realidad donde Seiya ya no estaba. –Vamos te llevaré a casa-

El camino a casa fue en un armonioso silencio, la pena había cesado al fin y ya solo quedaba el agradecimiento.

-Gracias por encontrarme-

-No me lo agradezcas a mí, la verdad es que fui al templo y por lo que las chicas me contaron deduje que podrías estar en aquel parque-

-Nunca me imagine que llegaríamos a esta instancia, de ser "amigos"-

-Compañeros, creo que suena mejor. Sobre todo porque compartimos historias similares y el mismo dolor…-

-Claro. El pasado, el presente y el futuro se trazo de la misma forma en nuestra vida, solo que en este presente amamos a personas diferentes, quizás si yo hubiese puesto más de mi parte, el destino sería como realmente querías-

-No lo veas así, al final Plut termino por sellar nuestros destinos-

-¿Plut?-

-Así es ella me visito días antes de viajar y me hablo de Seiya-

-¿Ella te conto de él? Pero porque que a ti, porque no conmigo…-

-Me sentí tan enojado, tan decepcionado. Te odie Serena, no te imaginas cuanto, saber que me arrebatarías todo, por una estrella…-

-Darien…- lo llame en un tono de suplica y culpabilidad –Te juro que nunca estuvo en mis planes dejarte, yo había decidió seguir a tu lado, pero te fuiste así tan distante, no llamaste, que fue más fácil dejarme seducir por él. Pero no entiendo ¿Por qué no me preguntaste? ¿Por qué te guardas todo lo que te dijo Plut? ¿Por qué ella te dijo todas esas cosas?… Darien, solo espero me disculpes algún día por haberte fallado-

-Haces muchas preguntas, pero creo que no soy yo la persona que te las puedas responder todas. No quiero juzgarte, ni señalarte a ti como la culpable de que el destino determinara que conociéramos a alguien más y que nuestros corazones sintieran amor por alguien más tu y yo. Ahora entra a tu casa, ya tendremos tiempo de ir hablar con Plut y que sea quien te responda estás preguntas, ¿Te parece?-

-Gracias Darien, prometo que te ayudaremos a rescatarla-

-No es nada, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer dado el tiempo que compartimos juntos. Y gracias, con eso tengo el consuelo de volver a verla. Yo igual te prometo que Seiya volverá ti…-

-Nos vemos pronto Darien-

-Hasta pronto Serena- fue lo último que escuche antes de cerrar la puerta de mi casa y dirigirme a mi dormitorio, en aquel lugar donde me entregue por primera vez a Seiya, donde aun podía sentir el aroma de su ser. Pero, está vez no lloraría, sabía que Darien cumpliría su promesa, Seiya volverá a mí. Con aquella esperanza arraigado en mi corazón y lista para encontrarlo en mi sueño decidí despedirme de aquella estrella que fue testigo de nuestro primer encuentro.

-Espero algún día volver allí…- ¿Volver allí? ¿Quizás…él…? En cuanto los latidos de mi corazón se agudizaron, busque el cristal de plata, cerré mis ojos –Resplandeciente cristal de plata, déjame volver a verlo una vez más- le rogué con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón… quizás… quien sabes y el destino nos vuelva a juntar, en el mismo lugar que fue refugio de nuestros deseos y nuestro amor.

Lentamente sentí como el calor del cristal envolvía mi cuerpo y como mis pies abandonaron mi balcón. _Madre gracias por darme está oportunidad._ De pronto, nuevamente bajos mis pies, la tierra firme me aviso de pronta llegada a esa hermosa estrella testigo de mi gran amor.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- una voz masculina a mis espalda se escucho. No podía ser cierto, estoy segura que no.

-¿Seiya?-

-Bom… ¿Quién eres tú?-

}i{

Aquella tarde cuando supe de tu existencia tenía tanto miedo, tantas dudas, pero ahora te amo tanto, porque sé que serás una gran mujer, que llenarás con tu sonrisa el alma de cada una de ellas, que harás inmensamente feliz a tu papá. Pensaba mientras mi manos te acariciaban, mientras una vez más mis lágrimas trazaban una vez más el mismo camino. Dos meses, de encierro, dos meses cautiva. Desearía a ver viajado con Darien, haber conocido su verdad antes de esto, para al menos haberle dicho en persona que nuestros amor ahora era un pequeño ser creciendo en mí.

Me hubiese encantado acompañarte en tu vida, al menos sé que quien ocupará mi lugar será una gran mujer. Te amo mi pequeña… Solo sé que serás una niña, a la cual me hubiese gustado llamarte como mi abuela, pero al menos sé que te llamarán como ella, como la mujer que dio su vida por mí abuela Rini, queda menos para que estemos juntas. Al menos, gracias a Plut pude conocerla abuela y pude constatar que tu y ella se parecerán mucho.

**Flashback**

-Yo…- cuando ella termino de sentenciar mi futuro inmediatamente mis manos buscaron una mi boca para tapar los primeros sollozos que quisieron salir de ella y la otra se dirigió a mi vientre, mientras mis lágrimas descontroladamente bañaban mis mejillas.

-Lo siento- fueron las palabras de aquella extraña mujer que se hacía llamar Sailor Plut. –Pero te daré una oportunidad de conocer a quien llevas en tu vientre, pero por nada del mundo digas de donde vienes y quien eres, solo disfruta este breve encuentro-

-¡¿Qué?!- fue lo que logre pronunciar en un breve descanso que mis lágrimas y mis sollozos tuvieron, antes de intentar asimilar aquellas palabras ella elevo su báculo.

-Padre Chronos, déjame entrar por la Gran puerta del tiempo y que está llave maestra sea quien nos guíe al futuro, ¡Puerta del tiempo, abre ya!- una fuerte luz envolvió mi cuerpo y preferí cerrar mis ojos mientras mis lágrimas no dejaban de recorrer el mismo camino que al comienzo de está dura verdad. Hubiese deseado al menos haber tenido la oportunidad de haber compartido esta dicha contigo mi amado Darien.

Sin darme cuenta aquella cegadora luz se disperso dejándome en medio de una hermosa colina verde desde donde podía apreciar un hermoso lugar que desde donde yo me encontraba parecía un verdadero palacio de cristal. Era tanta la belleza del lugar que no había notado que mis lágrimas y aquel dolor que las predicciones de aquella guerrera había causado en mi corazón había cesado y aun cuando un sentimiento de añoranza me invadió, no sentía esa misma pena de hace unos minutos, era como si aquel pasto, aquel aire que sentía me reconfortaba tal cual como estar con Darien. De pronto, a los lejos vi como una pequeña persona de cabellos rosados se acercaba en mi dirección corriendo, pero a pocos pasos la vi tropezar. Instintivamente corrí hacia ella a socorrerla.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le pregunte en cuanto llegue a su lado a ayudarla a ponerse de pie. Ella elevo aquellos ojos rojos que reflejaban una dulce inocencia y sentí como mi corazón se aceleró al verme reflejados en ellos.

-Yo…guaaaaa- la sentí llorar e instintivamente la abrace para consolarla.

-Tranquila, ya verás que pronto te olvidarás de ese dolor…- pude sentí como sus pequeños bracitos me rodearon en lo que podía y como su corazón latía en la misma sinfonía que el mio y eso hizo que aquellas lagrimas que se había detenido volviera a surgir en mis ojos y comenzará a doler de nuevo.

-Muchas gracias, ya me siento mejor- me dijo en cuanto detuvo su llanto y la vi salir de aquel abrazo que grabé en lo más profundo de mi memoria. Intente ocultar mis lágrimas para que no lo notará y poder regalarle la mejor de mis sonrisas –Mi nombres es Serena, pero prefiero que me llamen Rini-

-¿Rini?- pregunte asombrada ese era al nombre de mi abuela. Ella simplemente me respondió con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Y usted ¿Cómo se llama?-

-Yo soy…- me detuve en cuanto estuve a punto de decir mi nombre, sabía que si lo decía Sailor Plut se molestaría conmigo y no me dejaría disfrutar de este breve encuentro con…_mi hija_, que extraño era decirlo y verla a los ojos cuando tan solo tiene tres meses de vida en mi vientre. –Solo soy un sueño-

-¿Un sueño?-

-Así un sueño, cuando despiertes ya no estaré…no estaré aquí-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque así lo ha decidido alguien más-

-¿Quién?-

-El destino- pronuncié con un nudo en mi garganta y por ese extraño impulso, nuevamente la abracé.

-Mi mamá tiene un hermoso cristal, capaz de cambiar el destino. ¿Qué pasaría si voy por el para que así te puedas quedar aquí…conmigo?- _mamá_ ella tiene mamá…desearía ser solo yo quien pudiera estar a su lado pero este destino ya sentenció mi triste futuro, la solté suavemente sabiendo que aunque era parte de mi en este tiempo no era mía.

-No pequeña Rini, no te preocupes. Será mejor que me vaya…- me levante tan pronto como sentí que mis lágrimas amenazaban con escapar de mis ojos.

-¿Mamá?- fue su pregunta que hizo que me volteara a verla.

-¿Qué haz dicho?- pregunte ansiosa por su respuesta mientras mis lágrimas comenzaban a escapar como prófugas de este torbellino de emociones en la que aquella palabra en la voz de mi hija me causo.

-¿Por qué lloras?- me pregunto en cuanto me coloque a su estatura y mis lágrimas no se detenían.

-Porque…porque me hubiera gustado…- y callé, callé el deseo de decirle que saber que no estaría a su lado, que no la vería en su primer cumpleaños, en sus primer día de clases, que no la consolaría cuando tuviera pena era algo que desearía con todas mis fuerzas cambiar.

-Tranquila, no llores por lo que no pudo ser. Si no porque de donde estés podrás verme y acompañarme en cada uno de mis pasos, tal cual mi papá me dice a diario…-

-Yo…- abrí tan grande mis ojos al escuchar aquellas palabras que removieron hasta la última fibra de mi corazón.

-Y no te preocupes mamá Serena es muy buena conmigo, pero yo sé que tú eres una hermosa estrella brillando en el firmamento solo para mí…-

-Rini…yo… te juro… te juro… que te amo…-

-Lo sé…mamá-

-¡Pequeña Dama!- escuche el llamado de una familiar voz un poco más madura y fue entonces que supe que era él…_Darien._

-Es mi papá, debo irme. Espero me vuelvas a visitar como siempre en mis sueños…mamá- se aferro una vez más a mí y nuevamente mis lágrimas se dejaron caer.

-Cuídate mucho y cuida mucho a tu papá. Te amo, no lo olvides-

-yo también te amo…mamá-

**Fin Flashback**

Mi pequeña Rini, serás una hermosa damita llena de gente que te amara y te llenará tus días de alegría, al menos sé que me conoces y que vivo en tus recuerdos siempre, ahora tengo el valor de luchar por ti, quizás ahora pueda siquiera verte a los ojos al nacer y quizás compartir un pequeña etapa de tu vida. _Darien, haberte amado como lo hice, y saber que todo ese amor se convertirá en la personita más bella del universo me mantiene en pie. Nunca me arrepentiré de haberte amado de todas estás formas…sé que nuestra pequeña Dama estará en las mejores manos. _

}i{

La noche había caído una vez más sobre Tokio, pero sin embargo era otro día perdido, sin saber como ayudar a Darien, sin saber donde se encuentre el enemigo ¿Qué es lo que quieren de nosotros? Y lo que es peor, ¿Qué paso con Seiya?

-Estas muy pensativa el día de hoy-

-¡Nicolas! Me asustaste...- un leve sonrojo se gano en mis mejillas - ¿Desde que hora estabas ahí parado sin avisarme?-

-Bueno yo… yo llevaba… quizás un tiempo-

-¿Pensaba quedarte todo el tiempo observando?-

-Yo…quizás-

-Lo sabía siempre será un tonto Nicolas-

-¡¿Qué?!- comencé a caminar rumbo al templo –Espera Rei no te vayas- sin mirar atrás y pensando en todos los temores que tenía al sentir estas extrañas sensaciones por él -¡Rei!- escuche mi nombre en suplica, decidí detener mi andar y giré

-Nicol…- fue todo lo que pude decir antes que el capturara mis labios, de una manera realmente única, me sentí atrapada en un maravilloso cuento de hadas, en donde yo era la protagonista. Lentamente, el beso se detuvo y mis ojos permanecieron cerrados y a pesar de eso podía sentir la intensidad de su mirada sobre mi rostro –mi tonto Nicolas- y solo pude sentir sus brazos envolverme de una manera demandante y sobreprotectora.

-Solo…solo quedemos así un momento, quiero guardar la calidez de tus brazos en mi corazón-

-Nicolas, hablas como si ya no fueras a estar a mi lado, como si está noche fuera la última vez que me fueras abrazar-

-No es eso, no me iré a ningún lado pero cada momento contigo, a tu lado es así como un final, como una última vez, por eso es que mirarte en silencio, poder abrazarte y besarte, es necesario para que día a día mi corazón grabe esos momentos tan profundamente en mi corazón que ni la muerte las pueda borrar-

-Nicolas- sus palabras tocaron tan hondo mi ser, mis brazos solo decidieron rodearlo y también dejarme invadir de su calor, era cierto, ahora en estos breves días habíamos vuelto a ser normales, a tener un día normal en nuestras vidas, hoy grabaría en mi corazón la calidez de sus brazos, el sabor de sus besos y sus promesas de amor. Pues el futuro es incierto y mañana ya no tendría la oportunidad de hacerlo. Un lágrima recorrió mi mejilla, quizás está paz no era más que el comienzo del fin, un sollozó escapo de mis labios y me aferre más al cuerpo de él…si no daba el paso inicial, quizás mañana me arrepentiría como alguna vez lo hice en el pasado…

-Por favor Rei, no llores…yo no… no era mi intención, que mis palabras…-

-Te amo- sentí su cuerpo rígido ante mis palabras. Lo vi alejarse de mi cuerpo y como sus manos dejaron el abrazo y subieron hacia mi rostro, vi como el brillo dudoso de sus ojos me miro, palideciendo…-De verdad Nicolas, mi tonto Nicolas… yo… yo te amo-

-Rei…- y ahora fui yo quien capturo sus labios, algo torpe, algo tímido, pero necesarios para afirmar este sentimiento que me negaba aceptar, que no dejaba salir a luz el amor. De pronto, nuestros labios tomaron ritmo y se acoplaron perfectamente, como si hubiesen sido formados para pertenecer al otro en total sinfonía, misma con la cual se fue deteniendo pausadamente. Abrí mis ojos y en cuanto mi visión se aclaró aun podía notar que Nicolas los mantenía cerrados, de esa misma forma me volvió abrazar.

-Te amo Rei- pronunció aquellas tres palabras que hicieron vibrar mi corazón y mi alma. Me aferre más a su abrazo con un gran temor en mi alma, quería saber lo que era sentirse protegida en los brazos del hombre que amo. Aunque solo sea por hoy.

}i{

Mi corazón se detuvo al verla allí en ese mismo lugar, que yo aseguré sería nuestro refugió, para disfrutar de aquellos encuentros donde solo éramos ella y yo. Se veía tan frágil, tan débil, con aquellos hermosos ojos azules empapados de lágrimas y una sonrisa llena de sentimientos. Pero yo, debía seguir con mi plan, si con eso la protegería.

-Seiya…- pronunció mi nombre -¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde habías estado?- me cuestiono mientras comenzaba acercarse y mi corazón vibraba ante su continua cercanía.

-No- le dije, haciendo que se detuviera abruptamente.

-¿Qué sucede? Seiya… yo… yo sabía que estarías aquí…yo-

-No soy ese tal Seiya- le dije viéndole a la cara, para luego desviar mi rostro hacía el infinito cielo estrellado –estás…estás confundiéndome. Ahora, por favor vete- le dije mientras sentía como nuevamente mi corazón se derrumbaba y el dolor de no poder tocarla y besarla como solo en mis sueños podía hacerlo con libertad.

-¿Qué dices? Tú eres Seiya, mi Seiya ¿Por qué me haces esto?- me cuestiono y no soporte ver como sus lágrimas cubrían su hermoso rostro, decidí girar y darle la espalda para marcharme antes de cometer una locura. Camine para tomar impulso para así transformarme en mi vieja forma, cuando sus brazos me rodearon para aferrarse a mi espalda.

-No me dejes Seiya, no me dejes… no de nuevo- mi corazón se lleno de dudas y toda mi determinación se estaba quebrantando.

-No… yo… no… no soy ese hombre al que llamas-

-¡Mentira!- me grito enojada. Odiaba tener que lastimarla, pero está era la única forma de protegerla… de protegerte mi _Bombón…mí dulce Bombón._ –Todo esto que dices es solo para que yo me lo crear, para protegerme el Seiya que conozco y el Seiya que amo lo haría- mi corazón se aceleró al sentirme descubierto, pero no me dejaría doblegar, aun cuando su contacto me quemaba el alma y la piel.

-Por favor déjeme marcharme usted me confunde, no soy quien usted busca- necesitaba irme antes de que no pudiera contralar los deseos por su cercanía que se volvía cada vez más peligrosa.

-Te amo Seiya, te amo como no tienes idea. Discúlpame por no haberme dado cuenta de ellos antes de irte a Kinmoku, pero por favor no me dejes, no me hagas esto-

¿Ella realmente me ama? Pero y entonces ¿Por qué lo beso? No, me negué a mi mismo, esas no eran pregunta que ahora me importaran, debía irme antes de dejar que ella terminara por hacerme caer.

-Me voy- intenté zafarme de su abrazo, pero sin querer la hice tropezar, no podía dejar que se lastimará por lo que en un rápido movimiento la sujete pero lamentablemente di un paso falso y comenzamos a caer, antes de tocar el suelo la puse sobre mi y su aroma impregno mi ser hasta que el suelo me trajo levemente a la realidad, abrazados en el suelo.

-Gracias- me dijo mientras no dejaba de aferrarme a su cuerpo, mi mente decía una cosa pero mi cuerpo otra, cerré mis ojos para intentar hacer que mi cuerpo reaccionará, pero fue entonces que en el silencio de esa noche infinita pude sentir como el latir de su corazón latía al mismo ritmo que el mío. Fue una sensación única que me hizo perderme por eso minutos. –Seiya…- me llamo e instintivamente mi cuerpo quiso reaccionar, pero me contuve hasta que ella, sin darme tiempo a reaccionar capturo mis labios y aun cuando la sorpresa no me dejo reacción inmediatamente, mi cuerpo fue más fuerte que mi mente y comencé a responder su beso, mi mente se nublo por el dulce sabor de sus labios, mi cuerpo vibro bajo ella y mis deseos, mi amor fueron más fuerte que mi determinación.

Lentamente nuestro beso se intensifico con desesperación –Te amo tanto- fueron las estúpidas palabras que se escaparon de mis labios mientras ya nada me importaba en este momentos, solo poder amarla de todas las formas que conozco, pero sobre todo protegerla.

-Yo igual te amo Seiya… mi hermosa estrella- me dijo entre besos antes de que girar mi cuerpo para quedar sobre ella, en aquella estrella que por primera vez sería el refugio perfecto para nuestro amor, sin ser descubierto por la Reina Aka o por alguna de las Sailors.

Ya no había conciencia, ya no habían deberes, ni planes, solo este amor que había despertado una pasión acumulado después de estos largos meses lejos de ella, de su aroma, de su cuerpo y sus besos. Este amor desbordado, que se repetía entre estos besos y caricias que comenzaban a demandar más. Intente detenerme,

-Hazme tuya Seiya…no dejes de amarme, como aquella primera vez y como sé que lo harás toda tu vida…-

-Serena…Bombón-

-No importa lo que diga el destino solo quédate conmigo-

Ya no fueron necesarias las palabras, ni tampoco los pensamientos, mucho menos los arrepentimientos, hoy sería mía y yo de ella hasta que el destino nos alcance. Lentamente nuestras cuerpo fueron quedando al descubierto, lentamente nos fuimos amando como si fuera la primera vez.

}i{

-Princesa Kakyuu estamos próximos a llegar ala tierra-

-Perfecto, debemos hallar pronto a nuestros caballeros Stars y reunirnos con las Sailors, el príncipe de la Tierra y la princesa de la Luna-

-¿Cuál será nuestra primera parada?-

-Templo Hikawa-

-Como usted ordene Princesa-

-Gracias Ude- ya quedaba menos, pero quizás solo quizás este viaje se había concretado demasiado tarde para mis estrellas y las guardianas del sistema solar.

}i{

-¡Mina!- era la voz de Lita, quien había llegado primero que yo a la escuela. –Mina, ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Ya has sabido algo de Serena?-

-La verdad no sé nada, pero tranquila Lita. Tengo el presentimiento que al menos el enemigo no la tiene-

-Pero como dices esas cosas, Serena jamás se hubiese ausentado por tanto tiempo…-

-Pero tampoco es tanto tiempo…es solo un día o bueno quizás van a ser dos-

-¿Por qué siempre tomas todo a la ligera?-

-Lita por favor, no creo que se el momento de enojarnos o discutir entre nosotras, recuerda que somos guerreras de la luna llena, las guardianas de Serena, pero sobre todo sus amigas…-

-Eso lo sé, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme. Luna ya nos informo que aun no ha llegado…-

-Quien nos dice y ella encontró a Seiya o quizás necesite esté tiempo para ya dejar de lamentarse por la partida de él y priorizar nuestra misión contra este nuevo y aun misterioso enemigo-

-Puede que tengas razón…- ya el silencio solo nos dio motivos para ingresar a nuestras clases y nuevamente hoy los muchachos no habían llegado. Quizás definitivamente Artemis tenía razón y nuevamente me vería sufriendo la ausencia inminente de Yaten en mi vida. Por más que quería aparentar mi tristeza, cada vez se me hacía imposible y aun cuando entendía a Serena, sentí que ya estaba odiando al tonto de Seiya, por habérsele ocurrido fugarse y no decir el ¿Por qué?.

Otro día más de clases que transcurría sin novedad, otro día más sin verlo, sin saber en que estará pensando el enemigo; esto de verdad ya me estaba poniendo de mal humor. La única cosa que encontré para descargar mi enojo fue una piedra que comencé a patear mientras avanzaba camino a mi casa. Iba tan ensimismada que de pronto sentí que alguien tomo de mi brazo y me jalo hacia el callejón a pocos metros de mi casa.

-Pero ¿Qué hace? Deténgase o se arrepentirá- le dije mientras en esa oscuridad de otoño me intentaba liberar de aquella sorpresiva captura.

-Y…- aquel tono de voz masculina y enigmática, hizo que piel se erizará, sentí como logro tomar control sobre mi cuerpo y en un abrazo sujetarme para posteriormente acercarse a mi oído -¿Qué me harás si no me detengo?- me pregunto mientras sentía como mi torrente sanguino frenaba en seco junto con los latidos de mi corazón – ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones…Aino?

-Tú…- dije mientras caí en cuenta de quien era esa voz -¡Yaten!-

-Vaya Aino, me desaparezco unos cuantos días y ya te has olvidado de mi voz…-

-¡Yaten!- volví a pronunciar mientras intentaba zafarme de su abrazo – Eres un idiota, como me haces esto…-

-Hacerte ¿Qué?- me pregunto nuevamente mientras se aproximó a mi rostro, a mi cuello podía sentir como su nariz comenzó a recorrer mi cuello… -Huele delicioso, como siempre-

-Eres un imbécil, como se te ocurre asustarme así, después de tanto tiempo sin siquiera acordarte de mí…Y ahora… Ahora vienes así…tan…-

-Tan ¿Qué?-

-Así… tan… en….enigmático…yo…-no podía evitar que unos nervios diferente mezclados con ansiedad y deseos de él… -tan seguro de ti, con esas preguntas… qué… solo… me ponen nerviosa…-

-Para que preguntas tanto entonces Aino, deberías cerrar tu boca-

-¡¿Qué?!- abrí mis ojos frente a su ceño fruncido pero siempre sujetándome firme, impidiendo que me pudiera soltar. –Todavía tienes el descaro de tratarme así…después que ni siquiera has tenido un minuto para mí…-

-¿Mina?-

-¡¿Qué?!- grité totalmente ofuscada.

-Porque mejor no te callas y me besas de una vez…- mi corazón que había vuelto a recuperar su movimiento nuevamente se aceleró ante su respuesta

-Yo…- fue lo último que mis labios volvieron a pronunciar, antes que el los capturara de una manera salvaje y apasionada, que revoluciono todo en mi interior, mis molestias mi añoranza todo se había perdido mientras él se adentraba en mi boca, recorriéndole como un desesperado, sus manos se desprendieron de mi captura y recorrieron mi espalda de la misma forma en que las mías subieron por su abdomen para rodear su cuello y una de mis manos enredarse en su plateados cabellos.

-Discúlpame, por tenerte así…mi dulce Venus, pero ya no volverá a ocurrir, solo discúlpame-

-Si me harás callar con besos y pedir disculpas de está forma, entonces intenta hacerme enojar más seguido-

-Entonces eso es un Si…-

-Si…- le dije mientras mis labios no pudieron esperar a sentir los suyos – bésame como si no existiera mañana Yaten…- y sin respuesta alguna nuevamente nuestros labios se sellaron en un beso cargado de deseo, de amor, de ilusión y esperanza.

-Te amo…-

-Te amo mi estrella gruñona…- pronunciamos entre medio de aquel dulce pero demandante beso que nuevamente nos envolvió una vez más. Definitivamente lo deseaba como a nadie, lo amaba como ningún otro, cada vez me costaba más pensar en un futuro sin él.

-Te extrañé…- le dije una vez que nos separamos al fin, pero sin soltarnos.

-Y yo a ti. Fue raro no escuchar tu chillona voz y tus largos parloteos…-

-Eres malo, pues yo extrañaba igual tus quejas y tu rostro enojado, tus ceño fruncido…y esa sonrisa que logro robarte cuando digo alguna locura-

-Nos vamos- me dijo entre medio de una entretenida sonrisa afirmando aquello último que le mencione.

-¿A dónde?-

-A mi casa, hoy Taiki saldrá con Amy a no sé donde y no quiero cenar solo-

-Me parece vamos…solo déjame pasar a cambiarme-

-Si quiere puedo ayudarte hacerlo…-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Cambiarte…-

-¡Yaten!...- le dije ante aquella insinuación

-Te he visto en traje de baño, esto debería ser normal…- me respondió mientras yo apoye mis manos sobre su boca para evitar que dijera algo más.

-No digas esas cosas aquí en la calle, estamos cerca de mi casa, alguien puede decirle estas cosas a mi mamá. Además está mi mamá en la casa…tonto-

-Jajaja está bien, pero ponte algo fácil…-

-¿Fácil?-

-Si de sacar-

-¡Yaten!- y así entre risas y peligrosas insinuaciones nos dirigimos rumbo a mi casa y luego a la suya a cenar…supongo.

}i{

En que momento deje que aquellos ojos azules y profundos como el cielo me envolvieran y me hechizaran, no debí hacerlo, no debí entregarme a ella una y otra vez, Plut me lo advirtió no debía volver a tocarla, pero no pude el deseo, el amor todo se mezclo en mi nublándome la razón, destruyendo mi determinación. Intenté aclarar mis ideas, pero verla a mi lado, durmiendo con tanta paz, no pude evitar recostarme a su lado y acurrucarla entre mis brazos y aspirar el aroma de sus cabellos dorados.

-En que lío tan grande te has metido Seiya Kou…- era el momento de regresar a nuestra triste realidad, donde el destino había sentenciado este amor. La besé una vez más, mientras la abrigaba para regresarla a su casa. Era el momento del adiós.

-Por favor Bombón espero algún día me perdones. Yo quise creer en este amor, pero me deje engañar por lo que mis ojos vieron, y ahora ya no hay vuelta atrás…solo te pido no olvides este amor…- fueron aquellas últimas palabras que pronuncié mientras el brillo de mi estrella nos envolvía, para dejar aquella estrella refugio de nuestro amor, el lugar que fue testigo de nuestro primer beso y de este triste adiós. Una lágrima traicionera se dejo caer sobre mi mejilla hasta caer sobre los labios de mi amada Bombón.

Cuando al fin el brillo se disperso, estábamos en el cuarto de ella, aquel lugar donde nos entregamos por primera vez, la acomode en su cama, la abrigue y besé su frente, la miré una vez más para grabarme hasta el último detalle de su rostro en mi memoria, pero sobre todo en mi corazón. Me acerque lentamente a sus labios.

-Te amo Bombón, te amé aquella tarde en el aeropuerto y te seguiré amando aun cuando solo sea un estrella viviente en el jardín estelar…nunca olvides este amor y perdóname por no haberme dado cuenta de tuyo…fui un tonto impulsivo y estas son las consecuencias que debo pagar…adiós mi dulces Bombón, se fuerte y lucha hasta el final te amo nunca lo olvides- antes que el arrepentimiento se apoderara de mí deja aquel cuarto.

La nostalgia se quería apoderar de mi, pero no. Debía ser fuerte, ya había fallado a una parte del plan que elaboro Sailor Plut, no podría arriesgarla más, en cuanto llegue a la fortaleza. Kitsune me recibió con un fuerte golpe en el rostro, haciendo que cayera sentado al suelo.

-Ahora levántate niñito imprudente-

-Que manera de recibir a tu príncipe…maldito animal- le grite mientras limpiaba aquel hilo de sangre que salió de mi labio

-Espero le digas esos mismo a la Reina- fueron sus palabras sentenciaste, una vez que llegue a la sala real, solicite el permiso para entrar. Aquel lugar era tan siniestro, tan oscuro. Mientras me adentraba a la inmensidad de aquel salón note el trono vació y una extraña sensación se apodero de mí.

-Madre ¿mando a llamarme?- pregunte una vez que mi pierna izquierda llegara al suelo y la derecha sostuviera mis brazos en forma de gran reverencia.

-Kiiro…espero no pienses en engañarme….- me pronunció aquella palabras desde lo más lejano a la sala, desde el fondo de aquella entrada como un eco que resonó en el inmenso salón, un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda, al sentir el ruido de sus zapatos en el suelo mientras se acercaba hacía mi por detrás –La traición es algo que me enloquece…- dijo una vez que llego a mi espalda acariciando mi pelo con una mano y con la otra acercándose a mi cuello, no había sentido un miedo tan grande como el de ese momento. De pronto, me jalo el cabello haciendo que mi rostro se elevará para quedar mirando aquella vacía mirada y de su mano que acariciaba mi cuello, dejo ver un cuchillo que amenazaba mi vida –Y una traición tuya solo sería la razón para poder verte morir desangrado a mis pies…¿entendiste?-

-Yo…si… si su alteza- me soltó fuertemente, y paso al lado mio, el alma volvió a mi cuerpo y la ira comenzó emerger desde mi interior, pero debía controlarme. No podía seguir arruinando más el plan.

-¿Dónde te habías metido?-

-Yo… solo necesitaba… planear algo, a solas. Lejos de aquí…-

-¿Un Plan?-

-Si…madre-

-Y dime una cosa Kiiro… ¿De qué se trata es plan?- cuando formulo la pregunta, no sabía que responderle. Se me debía ocurrir algo urgente o definitivamente, la vida de mi Bombón estaría aun más en peligro.

-¿Mi Plan?- pregunte estúpidamente, mientras ella solo me afirmaba con su cabeza y podía ver la ira en sus mirada –Bueno…yo…aun no logre concretar nada, pero deberíamos ponerle una trampa… no sé… aun no lo pienso del todo-

Los nervios se apoderaron de mí, vi como nuevamente se paro de su trono, su mirada vacía se lleno de oscuros pensamientos. Vi como comenzó a deslizarse hacía mi.

-¿Crees que me creeré ese cuento?- me pregunto con la mayor de las seguridades, al parecer este sería mi final… había sido descubierto –Te dije que el engaño y la traición me volvían loca…- me dijo en cuanto nuevamente me tomo del cuello con su mano derecha, rápidamente el dolor y la sensación de falta de aire eran las consecuencias por no haber pensado en esto antes.

-¡Solo fui a entregar porque deseo matar a Endymion con mis propias manos¡- grité sin siquiera pensarlo, pero debía reconocer que para la situación esto había sido una buena excusa.

-¿Entrenar?- me pregunto mientras me zafaba de su agarre. –Veo que estás tomando con responsabilidad el poder que te he brindado…ahora muéstrame en que haz entrenado, quiere ver tus grandes logros…- al menos debía simplemente ir elaborando un plan de entrenamiento para no ser descubierto, solo espero que con esto, pase por alto estos casi dos días de ausencia y pueda seguir protegiendo a mi dulce Bombón.

}i{

No quería despertar, no quería regresar a la tierra y volver a perder a Seiya, pero me gustara o no; cada nueva caricia, cada un nuevo beso escondía un misterioso y doloroso adiós que me negaba aceptar. Por eso preferí hacerme la dormida y escuchar aquellas palabras que engrandecían este amor, pero que a su vez eran verdaderas puñaladas que a está altura desangraban lo poco que queda de mi corazón.

¿Por qué Seiya? ¿Qué es eso que estás haciendo? ¿Por qué debes estar lejos de mí? Fueron algunas de las tantas preguntas que simplemente no pregunte y que ahora se quedarían en el aire a la espera de algún día ser respondida. Sabía donde estaba, pero aun así no quería abrir mis ojos y despertar a esta dura realidad, una estúpida lágrima se fugó de mis ojos, y el pequeño ruido de la puerta anunció una llegada.

-¡Serena! Has regresado- fueron las pequeñas pero a dulces palabras de mi querida Luna –Estaba muy preocupada por ti, pensé mil cosas pero todas malas… ¿Cómo es que llegaste a tu cama? ¿Cómo es que estás acostada con el mismo pijama con el que te deje aquella última noche?... Serena… ¿Qué sucedió?- basto aquella simple pregunta para sentir como me quebraba como un cristal.

-Estuve… estuve con Seiya- respondí con la voz totalmente quebrada al recordarlo.

-¡¿Qué dices?!- me pregunto con los ojos llenos de impresión -¿Cuándo volvió? ¿Dónde está? ¿Por qué se fue?- y las lágrimas me inundaron una vez más, algo en mi interior se sentía desolado, pero a la vez una nueva energía, me estaba dando la fuerzas para pelear y luchar contra el enemigo y poder liberar a Seiya.

-¡Serena! Por favor, intenta calmarte. Necesito saber que pasa contigo, con Seiya…-

-No puedo Luna… esto es demasiado para mí, nunca lo entenderías o quizás si, pero no puedo hablar….- me excuse, para dejarme caer en la cama en posición fetal y dejar que estás lágrimas sean las últimas, debíamos prepararnos, debía recuperar a mi amada estrella fugaz.

Una vez que logré contenerme, me senté en mi cama, sequé mis mejillas y sentí como mi corazón se volvió rudo como una roca.

-Por favor Luna, quiero que me ayudes a reunir a todos en el templo Hikawa, a todos, pero sobre todo a Sailor Plut…-

-Pero Serena…-

-Me iré a bañar y una vez que termine iremos al templo- no me importaba la hora, ni mucho menos si alguno estaba ocupado, deje que el agua me recuperar, debía lavarme pero no quería que el aroma a Seiya se desprendiera de mi cuerpo, necesitaba sentirlo impregnado en mi piel para sentirme fuerte.

Una vez que estuve lista, Salí rumbo a casa de Rei donde imaginaba estaría todos reunidos o al menos la mayoría. Luna venía como siempre en mi hombre pero esta vez el silencio era nuestra única compañía. Al llegar donde las muchachas todas me llenaron a preguntas, que decidí no responder más que con la corta respuesta de que había estado con Seiya sin entrar en mayores detalles. La llegada de Darien y las outers pero no de la que para mi era la pieza importante de todo esto malo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Cabeza de Bombón ¿Será posible que nos digas para que nos has reunidos?-

-En cuanto llegue la razón de esta reunión te informaré por ahora solo te pido paciencia-

-Solo esperamos no sea ese imbécil de Kou…- agrego Haruka a su siempre discursos irónicos y déspotas que ya me estaban aburriendo.

-Los Kou son mis invitados y Darien, no ha puesto queja al respecto. No te olvides que soy yo tu princesa tu me debes respeto y protección Haruka…-

-Yo…-

-Aun no he terminado, soy yo quien decidí quien entra y quien sale. Desde ahora en adelante espero simplemente sepas aceptar mis decisiones si no, veo que no estas capacitada para ocupar ese lugar-

-Claro como tú digas- fueron las únicas cuatro palabras que pronunció antes de silenciarse. Está vez, no dejaría que nadie me ganara. Que nadie quisiera mandar en mi vida.

De pronto, aquella habitación se volvió pequeña y silenciosa, silenciosa hasta cuando las puerta se volvieron abrir para mostrar la imagen estoica de Setsuna estaba al frente a mí.

-Disculpen mi demora ¿De qué se trata esta reunión?- Amor mío mi Seiya, no importa cual haya sido tu decisión aun así te amaré…solo dame la fuerza para enfrentarla.

-De ti, Plut…- mi respuesta acusadora dejo sorprendido a todos inclusive a ella. –Esta reunión es solo y simplemente sobre ti-

-¿De… de…mí?- aquella imagen estoica y segura con la que había entrado se había derrumbado antes mis acusadoras palabras.

-Así es, de ti. Así que te agradecería mucho que comenzaras hablar y decirnos que es lo que esta ocurriendo sin que yo tenga que forzar tus palabras…-

-Serena ¿Qué ocurre? Acaso Plut sabes algo que nosotros no-

-Así es Darien, estoy segura que ella sabe más y no porque esta a cargo de las puertas, porque ella fue la última en estar con Kaori y Seiya antes de sus desapariciones, pero lo que es peor. Fallo una vez más a uno de sus tabúes al revelarle a Darien hechos del futuro-

-¡¿Qué?!- fue le expresión de la mayoría en aquella habitación.

-Yo bueno…- fue el comienzo que tanta estaba esperando por parte de ella, sin necesidad de que el me lo dijera algo en mi me aseguraba que Plut estaba al tanto y había sido testigo de varios de esos últimos y dolorosos acontecimientos.

Pero al parecer la suerte estaría de su lado y la verdad que tanto había deseado escuchar debería esperar. Pues de un momento a otro la habitación se vio iluminada por una fuerte y cegadora luz ¿A caso el enemigo nos había encontrado? Los nervios y toda aquella fortaleza que había sentido desapareció trayendo consigo angustia y miedo. ¿Quién podría ser?

En cuanto la luz se comenzó a dispersar, comenzaron a salir de la casa y las fuerzas regresaron a mi cuerpo al ver como Setsuna intentaba salir de la casa, por lo que en un impulso la tome de la muñeca.

-Ni se te ocurra intentar marcharte Setsuna-

-Como usted ordene princesa-

Una vez que salimos la dos, grande fue la sorpresa cuando en la entrada del templo, la princesa Kakyuu aguardaba con otras personas a su lado.

-Princesa Serenity, al fin nos hemos vuelto a ver-

-Princesa Kakyuu, veo que ya sabe del nuevo enemigo-

-Así es y esa es una de las razones que me trajo hasta su planeta-

-¿Acaso tiene alguna información del enemigo?- pregunto Darien ansioso al ver la posibilidad de volver a ver a Kaori.

-Así es guerreras, debemos hablar-

_Continuará…_

}i{

}i{

**:*~°..:~.°….Polvo de Estrellas….°.~:..°~*:**

}i{

}i{

Quiero agradecer de manera a especial a todos los que siguen mi historia. Historia que el primero de este mes cumplio un año desde su primera publicación, solo esperen mi tardanza cada vez queda menos y solo espero sepan acoger el final con el mismo cariño con que lo estoy escribiendo.

Gracias a: **Jazmin, Trinidad, Allegrad87, ****Michiru-chan, Shauny, Sh. D, Guest, EstrellaDeLaSoledad, princessnerak, Sailor Alissa, 21nee y Kentauride Jay. **Por seguirme a pesar de mi demora y por darme buenas ideas y sugerencias a este proyecto que con tanto amor he escrito. Nos vemos en los últimos capítulos.


	21. Dolorosa Confesión

**Disclaimer: "Los personajes nombrados en esta historia son propiedad d la Srta. Naoko Takeuchi. Está historia es escrita solo por entretención sin fines de lucro"**

}i{

}i{

Gracias a todos por su apoyo y por sus comentarios constructivos y que me alegran e incentivan a seguir adelantes con este proyecto. Lamentablemente mi cabeza se agotó de buscar soluciones a tantas cosas que me acongojan haciendo que la inspiración se escape de aquí, pero aquí estamos de vuelta para volver y terminar está historia.

No Olviden poner su nombre si no tiene cuenta al principio o al final de Review para poder mantener una cordial comunicación.

}i{

}i{

**Capítulo XXI**

**Dolorosa Confesión**

}i{

Al fin la hora había llegado y mi Reina Aka, se había decidido a atacar y destruir este primitivo e insignificante planeta…

-¡Nodo!- fue el llamado que hizo mi reina una vez que salió de aquel salón con ese joven que trajo Ika y que asegura ser el hijo de mi reina. Antes que me llamara por segunda vez corrí a sus pies.

-Aquí estoy su majestad-

- Ve y busca a los cuatros guerreros y hazle saber que lo necesito con urgencia en el salón real-

-Como usted diga su majestad-

Tan pronto, termine mi reverencia. Partí rumbo a los aposentos de cada uno de los guerreros. El primero en recibir mi llamado fue Ookami la guerrera de los bosques solitarios del planeta Lowf el espíritu de los lobos es la fuerza que la lleva a ser una de las guerreras más hábiles en lo que a búsqueda se refiere.

-Ookami, permiso la reina….- entre a su dormitorio y pero rastro de esa loba no había en ningún lugar, no dude en entrar para ver si se encontraba más al interior, pero sorpresivamente alguien me golpea de la espalda volteándome en el aire para caer boca arriba.

-¿Qué haces aquí rata asquerosa?- me pregunto con su pie sobre mi cuello, ¿en que momento llego al dormitorio? No sabría que responderle.

-Veo que eres extremadamente ágil mi querida Ookami- una fuerte patada sentí en mi mejilla antes que ella me tomará del cabello y me levantara del suelo.

-Estúpido Nodo dime ¿A qué haz venido?-

-La Reina te necesita en el salón real-

-Voy en seguida…- me dijo mientras me empujaba hacia la puerta –ahora lárgate y no vuelvas a entrar a mi pieza rata asquerosa- no quería entrar a discutir con está mujer, tan solitaria, tan agresiva y desconfiada. Con los poderes de poder borrar cualquier recuerdo en donde ella aparezca.

Procedí con Kitsune un de los miembros más astutos, rápido y con un nivel de fuerza inmensa casi o más que alguno de los Guerreros Stars. Impredecible en su carácter y misterioso en su actuar. Al entrar a su aposento estaba junto con Kaeru e Ika jugando uno de esos extraños juegos de su planeta Alpha Delthi.

-¿Qué quieres Rata?- pregunto Kaeru uno de los guardianes más y más crueles, con una gran habilidad en el salto y la desaparición, le otorgue el favor de poder revelar los cristales en las guerreras y a su vez poner en ellas rastreadores, tal como lo hizo con aquella guerrera del planeta Venus, la cual nos condujo a los caballeros Stars y los reyes de la Luna y la tierra.

-De seguro Aka lo envió a fastidiarnos el juego- Y la más insoportable de todas Ika, solo yo sé el gran secreto de ella, pero eso será algo que ni en mis pensamientos revelaré. A pesar de lo insoportable que puede llegar a ser, su belleza deslumbra a cualquier de cabellos y piel blanca como la nieve más pura, uno ojos rojos llenos de maldad y una vestimentas que la hacen lucir como una verdadero diosa, pero que tras aquel vestido de tiras se esconde su gran poder mental de manejar su vestimenta como verdaderos tentáculos.

-Solo avisarle que… la Reina los espera en el salón real-

-¿Y qué es lo que quiere ahora?-

-No soy nadie para cuestionar a mi Reina, solo obedezcan o se arrepentirán-

Una vez avisado a los guerreros, me dirigí al salón real donde mi Reina esperaba sentada en su gran trono con su siempre mirada vacía y llena de esa oscuridad que me encantaba ver en sus hermosos ojos color oro. A su lado aquel muchacho que trajo Ika y el cual no me causaba ninguna confianza había un punto en su mirada que no me convencía su maldad, pero este no era el momento de cuestionar a este seudo-príncipe solo me aproxime al trono y en una reverencia me dirigí a ella.

-Los guerreros viene en camino-

-Perfecto. Quiero que escuches lo que les diré y una vez que termine reúne las tropas… mañana será el fin de esté planeta-

-Como usted ordene mi Reina- lo sabía, al fin comenzaría la casería de esas estúpidas y entrometidas Sailors. En cuanto, me puse de pie las puertas se abrieron para recibir a los guerreros, el momento de conocer la decisión de nuestra reina había llegado.

-Bienvenido mis caballeros- dijo de pies y con una siniestra sonrisa en sus labios –Al fin ha llegado el día en que los dominios de la reina Aka aumente con este planeta…Juntos acabaremos con todo aquel que se oponga a mi voluntad-

}i{

El silencio en la habitación fue sepulcral, cada uno se había encerrado en sus pensamientos, excepto él. El príncipe de la Tierra quien me observaba fijo, podía sentir su malestar al no tener respuesta a su pregunta, pero muchas cosas hoy también escapaban de mis manos y una de esas era el paradero de la Reina.

-No puedo creerlo- fueron las palabras de Sailor Jupiter que al fin rompieron el silencio en aquella habitación, mientras las demás la miraban.

-Ella- menciono la Sailor de fuego –Ella debe ser esa mujer en mis sueños, aquella que con su sacrificio de amor llenaría a la tierra de oscuridad- termino por decir como en un estado de trance mientras seguramente sus recuerdos de aquellos sueños volvieron a su memoria.

-¿Estás segura que es ella?- cuestiona la líder las Sailor, aquella que no se apartaba de Healer y por quien él regreso.

-Si, lo estoy no puedo estar equivocada-

-Si eso que aseguras Rei es verdad…entonces este enemigo, será el causante de que la tierra debe dormir…-

-No lo sé Luna, no lo sé. Pero sí que ella es esa mujer-

-Ya tenemos claro, lo que debemos hacer. Encontrar a la Reina Aka y lograr devolverle su alma y sus recuerdos…- dijo aquella Sailor que se había robado el corazón de mi estrella más inteligente.

-Es fácil decirlo Amy, pero es Serena la única que debe decir que hará con aquella mujer…-

-Mina, nosotras siempre hemos trabajo para salvar a todos eso incluye a la mayoría de nuestros enemigos…-

-Esa mujer no merece la vida, independiente que haya sido forzosamente seducida por el mal- fueron firme y frías las palabras del príncipe terrestre que interrumpieron las de la princesa de la Luna. Palabras que en su mirada no ocultaba el dolor y el desprecio que sentía sobre este enemigo.

-¡Darien!- exclamo Sailor Mars – ¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo? Tú no eres ese tipo de hombre-

-Por eso mismo Rei, por no ser ese tipo de hombre es que deje que muchas veces Serena fuera quien tuviera que sufrir y sacrificarse por todos nosotros, por ser ese hombre es que hace más de dos meses que la mujer que amo está en manos de un enemigo que no conozco, que no entiendo ¿por qué no acudió a la cita donde le entregaría mi cristal dorado?-

-Veo que tu amor por ella es completamente real…-

-Serena yo…-

-Por eso entiendo tu postura… porque yo… siento igual que tú. Ella me ha quitado al hombre que amo…-

-¡¿Qué?!- pronunciaron todo y yo no lograba entender nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, hasta antes de irme siempre supe que El príncipe Endimión amaba a la Princesa de la Luna, acaso había algo que no sabía.

-Disculpen mi intromisión pero ¿De quién estamos hablando?- pregunte y nuevamente el silencio se formo –Si no me equivoco Serena y Darien ya están juntos-

-Ya no- fueron esas dos simples palabras para caer en cuenta de que quien faltaba en la sala era de quien hablaban.

-Seiya- pronuncié y las miradas comprometedoras fueron las respuestas que necesita para confirmar aquel temor que tenia hacia mi amada estrella. En su destino estaba escrito que el ocaso de su vida, terminaría en manos de la Luna.

}i{

Sesenta y cinco días cuatro horas veintitrés minutos y cincuenta segundos ese era el tiempo exacto en que mi vida había cambiado, mis largos periodos de estudios se había reducido para tener libres las tardes y ayudar en la búsqueda del enemigo y de los muchachos al menos, gracias a la princesa Kakyuu hoy ya teníamos un nombre, o mejor dicho unos cuantos nombres, pero no la ubicación ni mucho menos el motivo de sus extraños e inconsistentes ataques.

-¿Pensando?- aquella masculina voz pregunto a mis espalda. Mientras el frio comenzaba a colarse por mi cuello.

-La verdad. Solo necesitaba tomar aire, creo que ha sido mucho por hoy-

-Siempre escoges las noches más heladas para salir a pensar y a llenarte de preguntas y extraños cuestionamientos-

-Es algo imposible en mí…Taiki- pronuncié su nombre mientras colocaba sobre mis hombros mi casaca y protegía mi cuello con su bufanda, con aquel aroma a madera fresca y dulce que su perfume acompañaba sus prendas.

-No deberías cuestionarte tantas cosas, menos si en alguna de esas cosas me involucra a mí… yo estoy a tu lado porque mi corazón así lo necesita… así lo pide…-

-Taiki…-

-No quiero que te cuestiones tantas cosas, mucho menos que te abrumes por cualquier cosa, quizás con la llegada de nuestra princesa no se han podido aclarar todas las cosas ni mucho menos dar con el paradero de la famosa Reina Aka, pero…- levanto mi mentón haciendo que nuestro ojos se perdieran en ellos –Estoy a tu lado hoy y siempre, daré está pelea a tu lado con tal que recuperes esa vida, para que en vez de dedicar tiempo a una búsqueda, le dedique el tiempo exacto a ti, a tus cosas y también a nosotros…Amy Mizuno-

-Yo…- su alma poeta lograba calar hondo en mi alma en mi corazón, robándome las palabras y sobre todo la razón, pero no el impulso que mis deseos de sentirlo causaban y ya sin decir más rodee su cuello sin romper el contacto visual y por primera vez me arriesgue a tomar la riendas de la situación. Los nervios y la vergüenza volvieron torpe mis movimientos, pero aun así llegue a sus labios que me recibieron de la misma forma en que los míos lo buscaron y se perdieron en el dulce sabor de sus labios que borraban de mi cabeza y mi corazón toda angustia, toda duda.

Toda magia que un simple beso envolvía siempre era interrumpida por el grito ahogado de nuestros pulmones, por lo que lentamente nos fuimos separando entre cortos pero demandantes besos.

-Será mejor que entremos-

-Si, al parecer aún queda algo más que escuchar- me respondió mientras sus fuertes brazos rodeaban mi cintura, estar en ese lugar era donde siempre quisiera estar bajo el refugio de aquellos cálidos brazos que lograban detener estos pensamientos abrumadores y reconfortaba mi alma.

}i{

No soy para nada de esas personas que realmente disfruten de las reuniones sociales con tanta gente, menos cuando en ella se tienen que dar a conocer tantos acontecimientos del pasado y se tengan que sacar conclusiones tan oscuras para lo que posiblemente suceda en este planeta que tanto a mis hermanos y a mí nos ha acogido de una manera tan cordial y eso incluye a nuestro princesa quien ha sido la persona que ha traído todas estas noticia.

_¡bip, bip!_

Fue aquel ruido proveniente de mi celular que me saco de mis pensamientos, un mensaje de texto ¿Quién podría ser?

-Mina- dije en voz alta, mientras levantaba mi rostro del celular para buscarla entre los demás visitantes, ahí estaba con Serena cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron, aunque quise evitarlo una tonta sonrisa curvo mis labios, ella me sonrió coqueta y la curiosidad por leer el mensaje no se dejó esperar más.

"_Al parecer falta algo más por decirse aquí, _

_pero ¿sabes? muero por besarte…"_

Un leve sonrojo se apodero de mis mejillas, la loca rubia que había escogido para enamorarme siempre lograba romper todos mis esquemas y dejarme al borde del precipicio.

"_¿Y qué esperas? Ven y bésame" _

Le respondí, para no dejarme abrumar tanto y ser yo quien tomara de nueva cuenta las riendas de esta situación. La observe en cuanto la vi recibir el mensaje, como sus ojos se abrieron grandes y un divertido sonrojo se apodero de su rostro.

"_¿Estás seguro?…porque voy ahora mismo te beso y no te suelto más" _

En cuanto leí esas palabras no pude evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada amaba cuan desafiante se iba poniendo la situación, sinceramente sus locuras y sus parloteos eran algo que antes detestaba pero que sin duda hoy eran necesario para saber que tenía todo cuanto necesitaba de ella.

"_Jaja ok te espero, pero el que no te soltará más seré yo"_

Observe como leía ese último mensaje y sonreía una vez más, acompañada de un tierno sonrojo. Vi como se acercó a Serena a decirle algo y luego comenzar a recorrer el camino directo a mí, fue imposible no sentir ansiedad de que aquella distancia que había se hiciera mucho más corta para por disfrutar los dulces labios de mí Venus, pero no todo podía ser amor y deseos mucho menos en estos momentos, cuando entre los murmullos del salón la voz firme de Setsuna capto toda la atención.

-Si ya está todo dicho, me marcho- todos observamos ese ágil movimiento hacia la puerta, como si estuviera huyendo. Pero antes de que llegara a la puerta está se abrió dejándonos ver a Amy y Taiki obstruyendo su paso, dándole el tiempo justo a Serena de reaccionar.

-No Setsuna, no todo está dicho. Hace poco la llegada de la Princesa Kakyuu te salvo- pronunció molestar mientras su mano rodeo con firmeza la muñeca de aquella solitaria Sailor. –Pero ya no hay nada que detenga a darnos la explicación sobre tus actos, sobre tus últimas palabras a Seiya y Kaori Por esa razón es que los cite a todos aquí precisamente porque sé que tienes mucho que contarnos-

-¿De qué habla nuestra Princesa Mamá Michiru? ¿Por qué pareciera que está molesta con mamá Setsuna?- se escuchó la pregunta de la pequeña Hotaru, quien atrajo la atención de las guerreras externas, incluyendo Setsuna.

-No lo sé, pequeña pero no tengas prisas de seguro Serena nos explicará ¿Verdad?-

-No seré yo quien hable. Vamos Setsuna Habla… está es tu oportunidad de sincerarte e intentar convencernos para perdonarte…-

-¿Serena, Estás segura de lo que estás diciendo?-

-Tus mejor que nadie lo sabes Darien, ella fue a tu casa el día antes de tu viaje a nuevamente fallar en su misión como Guardiana del reino Lunar y en los Tabúes que como guardiana del tiempo se le asignaron- argumento desafiante y con un tono lleno de rabia y frustración ¿Acaso era posible que entre sus mismas guardianas existiera alguien capaz de traicionarla? Realmente esto se estaba poniendo interesante. –Vamos Setsuna que esperas… habla-

-Princesa yo…-

-No me llames así… Menos cuando solo haz traicionado y engañado a tu propia Princesa-

De pronto mis pensamientos se hicieron hechos concretos, las miradas dirigida a Setsuna por todas eran realmente impresionante, eran una mezcla de sentimientos asombro, decepción, desprecio y hasta de pena. Pero de todas ella, la que me dejo realmente apenado era la de aquella pequeña, pues sus ojos se tornaron brillantes y húmedos.

-¿De qué habla mamá? No entiendo… y la verdad quiero hacerlo, quiero entender ¿De qué habla nuestra Princesa?- De un momento a otro nuestra Princesa, Taiki y yo nos habías vueltos simples espectadores de un conflicto que de seguro afectaría la estabilidad de este grupo, en momentos tan críticos como este.

}i{

Ya no había salida, no habían más vueltas que darle al asunto, ya no habrían llegadas inesperadas que retardaran la verdad, solo estás miradas incriminatorias que me hacían sentir la peor de las personas, pero fueron esas pequeñas pero dolorosas palabras la que me hicieron desistir de esta mentira, pues aquella mirada estaba destruyendo mi alma….

-Mi pequeña Hotaru… Princesa, Joven Darien, yo…- quise hablar pero el miedo se apodero de mí una vez más.

-Habla Setsuna… ¿Qué es lo que sabes y no nos quieres decir?- pregunto abrumado el príncipe de la tierra.

-Por favor perdóneme todos, yo solo quería proteger aquel maravilloso reino que nos espera…-

-¿Perdonarte? Pero ¿De qué demonios habla Setsuna?- cuestiono mi molesta compañera Uranus.

-Yo solo quería que ustedes conocieran aquel futuro que les enseñe tiempo atrás, solo eso…- la desesperación comenzó apoderarse de mí. –Futuro que usted Joven Darien, quiso alterar al dudar en su viaje a Estados unidos…-

-¿De qué habla?- cuestiono atónita Rei – ¿Es que acaso ese viaje nunca debía concretar?-

-Lo siento joven Darien, pero lo que hice fue solo por querer ver a la pequeña Dama, yo solo quería cumplir su sueño de verla crecer a su lado-

-Pero que estupideces dices… fuiste a mi casa a decirme que la pequeña Dama…- un silencio molesto salió de su boca.

**Flashback**

-No podía seguir ocultándole esta verdad, Serena Piensa en alguien más…ella ama a alguien más-

-¿Qué me quieres decir con que alguien más?-

-Lo siento, pero ese alguien le dará ese futuro que tanto hemos soñado, si no se va usted no podrá ver a Rini-

-¿Rini?-

-Lo siento tanto, Joven Darien. Esto lo hago por ella y por el amor que usted le tiene a la pequeña Dama. Si usted no se va Serena no concebirá al fruto de ese amor y Tokio de Cristal no surgirá entre la oscuridad…-

-¿Estás…estas completamente segura Setsuna de todo lo que me has dicho?-

-Si Príncipe, me temó que con batalla contra el Caos se han descubierto algunas verdades que desconocíamos, pero que ahora están en sus manos revelarlas o que todo siga su curso natural-

-Necesito pensar que haré con lo que sé ¿Crees que tendré tiempo de pensarlo en este viaje?-

-No puedo decírselo, eso es algo que solo usted sabrá a su debido tiempo, ya le he dado información que no debía-

-Tienes razón, gracias y no te preocupes Rini estará bien-

-Gracias Príncipe, ahora debo marcharme. Que tenga un buen viaje-

-Nos vemos-

**Fin Flashback**

-Fue una mentira…-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Tenía que hacerlo si usted no sé iba, la pequeña Dama no existiría. Aquella vez usted, no quería alejarse de Serena. Pero si yo permitía aquello, arruinaría el surgimiento de nuestro anhelado Futuro…-

-¿Qué tiene que ver el viaje con Rini? Realmente no estoy entendiendo nada- pregunto molesta y confusa Jupiter.

-¿Cómo te atreviste a interferir así?-

-Yo lo siento… debía hacerlo… era mi deber-

-¡NO! Estás muy equivocada tu deber era cuidar de las puertas, cuidar y proteger de mí… no a tu adorado futuro-

-Princesa…-

-Habla Setsuna, termina de hablar y de decir que más hiciste por mantener viva está estúpida utopía…-

-Por favor, lo que he hecho lo hice por amor. No podía concebir una vida sin aquellos pequeños ojos rosas que iluminaron la vida de mi pequeña Hotaru…-

-Porque presiento que tienes una forma errada de amar- dijo Venus en un tono irónico y burlesco que deteste.

-¿Qué sabes tú lo que es amor…? ¿Crees que por llevar el lema de amor y la belleza sabes mejor que yo el significado de la palabra amor?- cuestione antes las miradas reprochadoras de muchos de los presentes – Yo sé lo que es amar a alguien hasta el punto de ayudar a concebirle su vida…lo único que tenía que hacer era unir los destino de Darien y Kaori, para que la pequeña Dama fuera concebida y ahora solo falta esperar unos cuantos días para verla aquí entre nosotros…solo que nunca imagine que estas estrellas fugaces regresaría a complicarlo todo-

-¡¿Qué?!- fue la pregunta atónita e incrédula que el Príncipe Endymion formulo antes las estúpidas palabras que se dejaron escapar de mi boca, por culpa de la guerrera del amor que siempre lograba sacar de quicios a cualquiera.

-No es posible-pronunció mí Princesa mientras cubría su boca con su mano ante el asombro.

}i{

No podía dar crédito a sus palabras… Kaori era la madre de Rini, y no Serena. Ella nunca me engaño, yo… -Maldición creí en tus palabras, me hiciste dudar, me hiciste odiar y detestar el futuro, a Serena e incluso a…- a mi hija, odie a mi hija porque pensé que era el fruto de un amor que me correspondía a mí.

-¿Cómo pudiste hacer esto Plut?...- cuestiono Michiru, quien no dejaba de cubrir los oídos de Hotaru.

-Ella siempre fue mi hija…siempre lo fue y tu… tú me mentiste…Ella siempre ha sido mi hija…- y fue entonces que caí en cuenta de sus palabras, _"unos cuantos días"_

-Lo que hice, lo hice por la pequeña Dama… era necesario para que naciera-

-¡O no!- fueron esas palabras las que hicieron que mi corazón se comenzará a llenarse de dudas, miedos, comenzará a sentir apretado y le costará palpitar –Por lo que dices entonces Kaori ya está embarazada, por eso… por eso la tiene el enemigo- Y la fatal conclusión que saco Amy hizo que de pronto, me sintiera un verdadero estúpido, estando a su lado, siendo médico no me percate de su embarazo, ahora todo se iba haciendo más nítido y cada vez se volvía más doloroso. Su palidez, su sueño pesado, ese maravilloso brillo en su mirada.

-Debo encontrarla- fueron las palabras que dije antes de intentar salir de allí, pero fueron las manos firmes de Plut las que me detuvieron.

-No es llegar, salir y encontrarlas. Kaori sabe muy bien lo que tiene que hacer…-

-¿Qué estás diciendo? La mujer que amo, está esperando a mi hija y está en manos del enemigo. Debo ir por ellas….-

-Si sale no la encontrará, el destino de ella ya está marcado…-

-Por favor Setsuna, si aún tienes algo que contarnos hazlo de una maldita vez…- fueron las suplicas de Lita las que detuvieron mi desesperación, si iba a ir a rescatarlas debía saber que más nos ocultaba ella… la culpable de mi mayor dolor.

}i{

-Déjame entrar-

-No puedes entrar a verla-

-Soy el Príncipe Kiiro Ika, debes obedecerme apártate de esa puerta…-

-No lo haré la Reina dio la instrucciones de prohibirte la entrada-

-Perfecto, al menos necesito saber ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?-

-Eso si lo puedes saber principito de cuarta… al parecer la prisionera está por tener a su bebé-

-Es imposible…-

-¿Qué sabes tú de esos, imbécil?- no podía ser cierto, ella debía ser fuerte si no de que manera cumpliría con mi palabra, debía protegerla y regresarla al lado de Chiba.

-¡Maldición!- grite mientras giraba para regresar hacia el camino que me condujo hasta aquí, debía hacer algo de lo contrario…

**Flashback**

-Debes entender que lo que los une es más fuerte…-

-Pero ella me ama…ella….ella me lo dijo-

-Puede que así sea, pero el futuro de ellos ya está escrito nada puede evitarlo, por ahora debemos proteger a esa pequeña que un día Serena conocerá como su hija-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Darien y otra mujer concederán a una hija la cual será adoptada por la Luna, para poder forjar Tokio de Cristal, si no ayudas con eso nunca podrás estar con ella es la única forma-

-¿Qué quieres que haga?-

-Yo sé que uno de ellos te ha ofrecido el poder, acéptalo, únete a ellos…-

-¿Pero si me descubren? No quiero morir sin tener su amor-

-Ella nunca dejará de amarte, menos si sabes que sacrificarías tu vida por su felicidad-

-Yo daría todo por Bombón…-

-Vez es muy fácil, solo debes unirte a la Reina Aka proteger a esa mujer y traer con vida a la pequeña Dama-

-¿Y la mujer?-

-Ella sabe su destino-

-¿Su Destino? ¿Qué Desatino?-

-Si su destino. Pero eso no te interesa ¿Aceptas?-

-Yo…-

-Piensa en ella antes de contestar-

-Si lo haré, traeré de vuelta a esa mujer y su hija-

-Sabía que elegirías la mejor opción Seiya Kou-

**Fin Flashback**

No dejaré que sufra Bombón, no dejaré que nadie te borre tu cálida sonrisa, ni muchos menos permitiré que destruyan el hogar que tanto cuidas y que tan bien te acogió a ti, tus guardianas y a mí y mi familia.

}i{

Aun no podía dar crédito a las palabras de Sailor Plut, ¿Cómo pudo manipular a su antojo el futuro, nuestras vidas? Toda aquella utopía no era más que una burda mentira o quizás no tan mentira. Ya no entendía nada.

Las caras de todas estaban marcada por varios sentimientos y fatales deducciones, ni siquiera las lágrimas de Setsuna habían logrado disminuir el enojo de muchos de los que estábamos en el salón, Serena se mantenía estoica, los hermanos Kou y la Princesa no podían creer que Plut fuera la causante de la desaparición de Seiya, que quizás hasta terminé siendo culpable del desenlace que podría llegar a tener Kaori. Rei y Mina estaban junto a Serena, esperando que está dijera algo al respecto y yo realmente no sabía hacia donde ir, me sentía tan abstraída en estos pensamiento, me imagino que Amy está igual. Pero simplemente prefirió marcharse.

-Por favor, discúlpenme-

-¿Qué has hecho Plut? ¿Qué pasó por tu cabeza, por tu corazón? ¿Qué te hice yo o Darien o Seiya e incluso Rini? Por favor márchate a las puertas del tiempo yo y mi Madre iremos a verte en unos días más para resolver este problema- sentenció finalmente Serena

-Por favor Princesa, no me aleje de la pequeña Dama, ni de usted-

-Veté ahora- le dijo sin una gota de amabilidad o arrepentimiento de echarla. Nunca había visto tan molesta, decepcionada a Serena. Pero ahí estaba mirando cualquier punto fijo en la pared, sin mirarla a los ojos al momento de callarla.

-Ella no sé irá aun- refuto Darien a la orden de Serena.

-Dame una razón Darien para no dejarla marcharla-

-Si ella fue capaz de hacer todo estos, de idear esta locura. Debes saber perfectamente donde se encuentra el enemigo-

-¿Eso es verdad Plut? ¿Sabes el paradero de la Reina Aka? Por favor, si es así habla-

Claro, como no se me ocurrió que quizás ella era quien sabía perfectamente la ubicación de la Reina Aka. Todos los que habíamos quedado en la sala esperábamos atenta su respuesta.

-Por supuesto que no sé nada- nadie la detuvo, nadie volvió a decir nada. Ella simplemente Salió tras las ya salidas de Amy y Taiki. Por primera vez me sentía perdida, no sabía que era lo que sucedería. Esta sería la primera vez que nos enfrentaríamos a un enemigo, divididas y con tantas cosas aún por resolver. La incertidumbre era algo que realmente detestaba ¿Qué va a suceder ahora tras esta dolorosa confesión? Quisiera poder utilizar mis nuevos poderes como eternal Sailor ir a hasta Jupiter y ver si en los vestigios de mi antiguo reino podía encontrar respuestas a tantas interrogantes que hoy quedaban en el aire sin respuesta, sin pistas.

}i{

-Papá Haruka, no… no lastimes a mamá Setsuna- fue la súplica que me detuvo mi determinación con acabar con toda está mentira.

-Lo siento pequeña Hotaru. Prometo que un día entenderás todo por ahora será mejor que te quedes aquí con Michiru-

-Pero yo…-

-¡Ya hable!- grité desesperada, por tantas cosas.

-Por favor Haruka, no es necesario que grites, primero deberías calmarte y esperar lo que diga Serena…-

-No Michiru, ya ha sido suficiente hemos fallado en nuestras misiones debíamos cuidar la galaxia desde el exterior y no haber permitido que una intrusa como la Reina Aka, invadan nuestro planeta… no te das cuenta, en cualquier momento y sin que podamos hacer nada ella nos destruirá-

-Lo sé… lo sé… tienes razón pero por favor, no sacaras nada con ir así. Ya hemos cometidos muchos errores todos-

-Por favor cuida a Hotaru-

-¡Haruka!- fue lo último que escuche antes de cerrar la puerta y transformarme.- ¡Por el poder del cristal del planeta Urano; transformación!- en cuanto mi eternal transformación se concretó en prendí el viaja a las puertas del tiempo.

Una vez que llegue, la vi allí parada frente a las puertas con su báculo y esa sombría mirada que nunca antes había visto. Como nunca sentí un poco de miedo, pero nada que me alejará de mi determinación de acabar con todas estas mentiras.

-Tardaste más de lo que las puerta me había mostrado- aquel comentario me pareció extraño, si todo este tiempo ha manejado a su antojo el tiempo, ¿Cómo es que había fallado en su predicción?

-Quizás estás perdiendo la facultad de manejar el tiempo…Plut-

-Puede ser ¿Qué esperas para hablar?-

-Veo que tus puertas ya no te están dando los mensajes correctos. ¿Qué te hace pensar que he venido hablar?- en cuanto formule esa pregunte pude ver la confusión en su mirada, ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? ¿Acaso de verdad no sabía que venía a acabar con ella?

-Entonces comencemos y que gané la mejor- me coloque en posición de ataque esperando el primer golpe, pero al no ver movimientos fui yo quien dio el primero paso.

-¡Turbulencias espaciales!- sentí como aquella energía se acumuló en mi mano y se dejó escapar en dirección a ella quien no sé movió ni un centímetro siendo impactada, la vi caer con una estúpida sonrisa en su rostro. -¿Por qué no te defiendes?-

-¿Por qué habría de defenderme? Eres tu quien quiere matarme no yo a ti-

-Vamos Plut, no me provoques ¿Qué pretendes con estas estúpidas preguntas?-

-Yo nunca he pretendido nada que ya no sepas- la vi ponerse de pie, tomar su báculo separarlo de su orbe Granate -¡Huracán de Chronos!- vi como toda esa energía se dirigía a mí, de un manera devastadora, apenas logré invocar mi espada y desviar con esfuerzo aquel ataque.

-Vaya pensé que dijiste que no querías matarme-

-No lo quiero, pero de aquí una de las dos saldrá como la vencedora y la otra como perdedora- dio un salto que la hizo llegar frente a mí y colocándose en guardia con su báculo volvió hablar –Y yo no seré que quien se quede con el título de Perdedora-

-Eso está por verse. Una vez que termine contigo toda esta pesadilla se habrá terminado…-

-Jajaja Ni tú ni nadie me arrebatará el futuro por el cual tanto he luchado-

}i{

Había llegado la hora, esté era el momento de liberar a Kaori y devolverla a Darien, advertir a las muchachas pero sobre todo a mí Bombón de los planes de ataque de la Reina Aka, el único problema era ¿Cómo haría todo esto yo solo?

-¡Esta Noche, será el comienzo de una gran batalla donde el Planeta Tierra será sometido a mi voluntad!- aquellas palabras hicieron temblar mi alma, de un momento a otro, el salón real estaba lleno de Onies quienes estaban divididos en grupos y a cargo de los cuatros guerreros reales. Espera si están aquí los cuatros guerrero ¿Quién está cuidado a la mujer?

-Esta es mi oportunidad- busque con la mirada a Ika en cuanto la vi de lo más entretenida con Ookami, decidí aprovechar la oportunidad de ir por ella.

-¿A dónde vas Kiiro?-

-Yo… necesito descansar, mañana será un gran día, quiero madrugar para ser el primero en atacar y acabar con este planeta-

-Me gusta escuchar comprometido con mis deseos. Ahora ve y descansa…nos vemos en unas horas- Rogaba a mi estrella guardiana porque mis palabras hayan sido creíbles, me aleje asegurándome que Ika no me viera, que Aka. No dudará de mi escape, ahora ir a donde ella se encontraba. El camino hacia sus aposentos se me hizo largo, a las afuera un solo guardia.

-¡Guardia!-

-Su alteza…-

-Vaya hacia los calabozos hay que tenerlos preparados por si mañana tenemos nuevos invitados-

-Pero… la prisionera…-

-De ella me haré cargo yo. Ahora vaya o ¿Quiere ver la furia de su Reina?-

-No por supuesto que no. Me voy a preparar todo, con su permiso-

-adelante- en cuanto lo vi alejarse, mi corazón comenzó a latir nervioso, gire de nueva cuenta la perilla de aquella puerta, entre en la penumbra de aquella habitación, no había ruido salvo aquellos pequeños quejidos que provenían de la cama, en cuanto me acerque pude ver aquel desgastado semblante sudoroso, sus manos sujetando fuertemente su vientre.

-Señorita Kaori…- la llame para despertarla

-Darien…Darien… nuestra bebé… Darien- llamo al escuchar mi voz.

-No soy Darien, por favor despierte es hora de irnos- la vi abrir con pesadez sus ojos y pude ver en sus ojos como algo se iba apagando en ellos.

-No puedo… Me duele mucho…-

-Sí, si puede, usted es una mujer fuerte. Vamos, la llevaré a casa… con Darien…- la sujete en mis brazos para darle un poco de agua, su piel brillaba producto de los dolores de parto. –Es hora de irse…- le dije mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pies. –Vamos es solo hasta el balcón-

-Aaah…- grito de dolor al dar unos pequeños pasos.

-Shuuu, por favor se fuerte, es solo hasta allí- indique, pero el tiempo era limitado y no podía perderlo, ella se veía realmente mal –Solo procura ser fuerte por favor- le dije mientras la tomaba en brazos intentando no ocasionarle más dolores. Me acerque lo más rápido al balcón y miré al cielo buscando el brillo de mi estrella.

-Por favor Kaori, confía en mí, no me sueltes, no dudes-

-Confió…en… ti- me pronunció con dificultad.

-Vamos…- sentí como sus brazos rodeaban mi cuello con fuerza, pude sentir que realmente confiaba en mí, comencé a sentir como desde mis pies comenzaba a subir el poder de mi estrella envolviéndonos a los dos. Y así comenzamos nuestro rápido camino a casa.

}i{

El camino a su casa había sido en un completo y perfecto silencio a su lado hasta aquello era perfecto. Y aquí estábamos frente a frente, sin palabras frente a las puertas de su casa…

-Taiki…-

-Amy…- pronunciamos los dos al mismo tiempo, causando una pequeña risa que libero la tensión que ambos cargábamos ante tantos dilemas que de pronto surgieron tras tantas confesiones para una sola noche.

-Dime Amy…-

-No por favor habla tú…-

-Las damas primero-

-Yo…Gracias por traerme a mi casa-

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de tantas cosas que nos enteramos de golpe…-

-Es verdad, fue mucho en tan poco tiempo. Aun me cuesta creer todo lo que escuche-

-Solo espero que mi hermano pueda volver a nuestro lado sin inconveniente, lo de Setsuna es algo…-

-Horrendo, por donde se le vea no encuentro explicación a tanta locura…- me comento sobándose las manos por el frio que ya la noche comenzaba traer consigo.

-Será mejor que entres, está helado-

-Taiki…- me llamo deteniendo consigo cualquier intentó de marcharme de allí.

-¿Dime?-

-Porque no… porque no pasas… un rato- me pregunto nerviosa y sonrojada, tal cual me puse ante su invitación.

-Claro, muchas gracias por la invitación…- de pronto, aquel rato se volvió una par de horas, hasta que por fin la noche termino de caer y cubrir por completo las calles de Tokio, quizás ya era hora de regresar a mi casa, aunque deseaba con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón quedarme aquí junto a ella calmando sus penas y refugiándome en ella por la pena que saber perdido a mi hermano. –Será mejor que me vaya ya se ha hecho tarde…- dije antes de decir alguna tontera que la alejaría de mi lado, me puse de pie para ir por mi abrigo cuando el sonido de sus labios preparándose para hablar me detuvieron.

-No…-

-¿No?- pregunte confundido ante ese monosílabo.

-No te vayas… por favor- me dijo mientras su rostro no dejaba de mirar el suelo mientras sus manos se entrelazaban y su rostro era cubierto por un sonrojo evidente. –No quisiera estar esta… esta noche sin ti-

-Amy…- dije ante aquella hermosa declaración, de pronto era como si aquella conexión que tiempo atrás sentía hoy fuera tan fuerte que nuestros pensamientos y deseos eran uno solo e internamente agradecí a mi estrella guardián por escuchar mis suplicas. –Yo…yo estaré a tu lado hasta que me pidas marcharme- le dije y ya no quise detener mis impulsos en unos cortos pasos llegue hasta donde ella se encontraba para abrazarla, como si de pronto este fuera el último de nuestros momentos juntos.

-Te amo Taiki…- fueron las tres palabras que de golpe paralizaron mi corazón, aquella extraña sensación de que algo estaba por terminarse se esfumó ante estas palabras que calaron hondo en mi corazón, en mi alma. Al fin, todo lo que su mirada me decía se volvieron las palabras que mis oídos y mis sentidos necesitaban escuchar para confirmar que el amor era mutuo.

}i{

-Artemis, aun no puedo creer hasta donde la locura llevo a Setsuna-

-Nunca me lo hubiese esperado… sinceramente, siento que por primera vez el pronóstico de lo que sucederá es desfavorable-

-Yo siento lo mismo Artemis, siento que ni todo el amor que Serena puede tener por nosotros, por la humanidad servirán. Si te das cuentas, con sus actos nos dividió aún más y lo que es peor, no sabes a ciencia cierta que ocurrirá con la princesa Kakyuu si es que la pasa algo a Seiya-

-Es increíble cuando madura puedes llegar hacer cuando te lo propones Mina-

-¡Artemis! Tu siempre tan bueno para arruinar los momentos en que tan profundamente hablo- a veces hablar con Artemis y que él me digiera este tipos de cosas me ayudaban mucho a olvidar, sobre todo hoy cuando el destino de todas se marcó y al parecer nada favorable saldrá de la locura que se inventó Setsuna en su cabeza y la obsesión que desarrollo con un futuro y con Rini.

-Bien Mina, te dejaré descansa. Debo hablar con Luna, realmente la situación se complicó más de lo que imaginamos. Hasta mañana-

-Hasta mañana- vi como se marchó y me asegure de cerrar bien mi puerta, me termine de cepillar el cabello pronto ya me acomodé para intentar descansar y dejar de darle vuelta al asunto, sobre todo al que posiblemente me separaría de mi amado Yaten… así es él, la forma en que Setsuna lo condujo al bando enemigo y en futuro oscuro que le trazo tan solo por amar a Serena.

Todos mis pensamientos, fueron interrumpidos cuando un extraño ruido en mi ventana me hizo levantarme. Tome entre mis manos mi pluma para transformarme o para golpear a quien se le ocurriera entrar por mi ventana. De pronto, lentamente el ruido se detuvo y mi ventana comenzó abrirse, un repentino escalofrío subió por mi espalda, intensificándose cuando una figura humana comenzó a ingresar por ella, no pude evitar el miedo e ir al ataque de quien fuera el intruso.

-¡Auch! Que te ocurre loca- fue la voz de Yaten la que me devolvió el alma al cuerpo, haciéndome abrazarlo fuerte –Genial, primero me pegas y ahora me abrazas-

-Tonto me asustaste ¿En qué estabas pensando cuando se te ocurrió venir así?-

-En nada más que en verte, pero veo que no te agrado mi visita-

-No digas eso, es solo que…por favor lo siento-

-Tendrás que hacer méritos para que te disculpe-

-¿Méritos?-

-Así es…empezando por traerme hielo, me quedará azul-

-Jajaja- reí nerviosa – No sea un llorón no pasará nada- respondí entre risas golpeando nuevamente el costado de su cabeza.

-¡Auch! ¿Por qué eres tan torpe?- me dijo algo afligido, ante los nervios y la culpabilidad, lo primero que se me ocurrió hacer fue besarlo, solamente para callarlo un momento.

-Vaya si me vuelves a besar así. Me será más fácil olvidar este golpe- me dijo rodeando mi cintura y acercándome a sus labios tan posesivamente. –Déjame besarte hasta que mis pulmones queden seco, sin aire… hoy quiero olvidar todo lo que paso y escuchamos…-

-Yaten…- dije tentada a su invitación, pero ¿Qué me frenaba? Lo amaba, nos a amábamos, no quería más dudas. No quería pensar en todos los dilemas que estas malas decisiones traerían, solo quería dejar que me robará hasta la última gota de aire de mis pulmones, que nada frenará las caricias y los besos, hoy quería que el dejará su huella en cada rincón de mi piel, no pensé más. No me cuestione más simplemente deje que el deseo, la pasión pero sobre todo el amor nos envolviera en fogoso besos, que a ratos solo tenían el amargo sabor de una distante despedida. Pero no dejaría que arruinara esté mágico momento entre sus brazos, poco a poco fui dejando que sus besos sus caricias me hicieran perder la razón, la misma que él iba perdiendo en cada nuevo beso, en cada nueva caricia que le ofrecía y que ya no podía negarle. No pensé en mi misión, no pensé en las posibles rivalidades que tendríamos, simplemente deje que nuestras prendas fueran alejándose de nuestros cuerpos y piel con piel dejáramos sentir nuestros sentimientos.

-Eres… hermosa… mi diosa del amor-

-Tú eres perfecto para mí… mi estrella gruñona…-

-Te amo tanto Mina, déjame amarte una vez más…-

-Hazme tuya Yaten, como si está noche fuera la última vez- ya no eran necesaria las palabras, ni mucho menos estos pensamientos. Me entregaría a él una vez más y lo haría sabiendo que mañana nada sería lo mismo. –Te amo- quería grabarme en su piel tal cual lo haría yo, porque en nuestra historia no habría un final feliz.

_Continuará…_

}i{

}i{

**:*~°..:~.°….Polvo de Estrellas….°.~:..°~*:**

}i{

}i{

Gracias por seguir al pendiente de esta historia y por favor millones de disculpas por esta falta de inspiración que he tenido, espero con los días ir recuperando la inspiración, aunque ya quedan unos dos o tres capítulos para el final. Agradecimientos especiales a quienes dejan hermosos Reviews con sus nombres.

**Sonrics Lorena Blue: **Sé que no estás de acuerdo con que Serena no sea la mami de Rini, pero siempre he pensado que una hija tiene algo de su madre y sinceramente Rini fue tan pesada en el anime, que no se comparaba a Serena. Por eso quise cambiar esa parte de la historia, que bueno que a pesar del cambio te haya gustado.

**Trinidad:** Ahora ya sabes el ¿por qué? de tanta cosas confusa, porque Serena se separó y porque Rini tenía que ser hija de Kaori. Solo espero no haberte decepcionado tanto con mi falta de inspiración, pero a pesar de todo salió esto.

**Fabiola Kou Aino:** Que bueno que te gusto el capítulo de verdad disculpa la demora, diciembre no es para nada uno de mis mes favoritos y la verdad que la inspiración se fue al polo norte o el sur porque ese último me queda más cerca. Hoy te regale un poco de Mina y Yaten, ya queda menos espero poder darle finales felices a todas. Pero como en toda historia alguien debe sufrir.

**Princessnerak: **Así cada vez más nuestra Serena va tomando más a cuenta su verdadero rol de princesas, como leí en una hermosa traducción de una canción coreana "el amor te hace cambiar cosas que jamás imaginas cambiar" y Serena es el ejemplo a está traducción, el amor por Seiya la está haciendo tomar la riendas de su vida.

**Sailor Alissa:** Amiga volví y vaya que me costó, disculpa tanta demora Tranquila ya viste porque Seiya le hizo eso a Serena. Ya queda menos te quiero mucho 3

**Kentauride Jay: **Gracias por seguir el pendiente de mi historia, disculpa la demora para este capítulo. Y si, a mí nunca me ha gustado sentir tan débil a Serena, por eso quise darle su lugar en mi historia, espero que este capítulo que se escribió sin mucha inspiración haya sido de tu agrado.

**Sh. D: **Me imaginé que te sorprenderías con lo de Rini, pero vieras tu cuanto me costó ver a quien dejarle como hija a Rini, pero después de tanto pensarlo ahí está la respuesta. Disculpa la demora en serio, la inspiración se marchó y lentamente está regresando.

**EstrellaDeLaSoledad:** Gracias por las felicitaciones y disculpa hacerte esperar tanto por este capítulo con baja inspiración, solo espero te agrade.

**Shauny:** Hago un gran esfuerzo por mantener la esencia y la historia, pero realmente cuesta. Y si leí que volverían pero sinceramente creo que será como película mas no como temporada.

**Jazmin: **De antemano gracias por poner tu nombre y porque decirme todas estas bellas palabras que me motivaron a retomar la historia muy agradecida en serio. No te disculpes por el largo del Review me encanta que me digan las cosas y no te preocupes no pasaré más malos ratos, que bueno que te guste como he llevado la historia, espero no haberte fallado en este capítulo un poco pobre de inspiración.

**Skidzeez:** Y aquí está la continuación, espero te haya gustado.

**Guest: **Espero más adelante saber tu nombre y gracias por tu apoyo aquí tuviste este capítulo algo pobre pero con cariño.


	22. En otra vida

**Disclaimer: "Los personajes nombrados en esta historia son propiedad de la Srta. Naoko Takeuchi. Está historia es escrita solo por entretención sin fines de lucro"**

}i{

}i{

Sé que ya no tengo más justificaciones por mi demora, pero verán debo dedicarle tiempo a mi hija (2 años 8 meses) y créanme me absorbe.

Gracias por su fidelidad a la historia que acaba de entrar a su recta final. Y por favor No olviden poner su nombre si no tiene cuenta al principio o al final de Review para poder mantener una cordial comunicación.

}i{

}i{

**Capítulo XXII**

**En otra vida**

}i{

-Ya verás que todo saldrá bien, yo estaré aquí esperándote mi hermosa guerrera-un suave beso se posó sobre mi frente acompañada aquella dulces palabras que me devolvieron hacia esta hermosa realidad que vivía en este preciso momento en los brazos de mi amado Andrew.

-Lo siento…es solo que… no puedo terminar de entender todo lo que en la tarde nos enteramos… Andrew… yo, no entiendo… no puedo -

-Amor, no te desgaste más en la vida no todo los actos humanos tienes una explicación lógica o fácil de explicarla, mucho menos de entenderlas. Mejor dejemos la película hasta aquí y vamos a dar una vuelta-

-No quiero… solo quiero estar abrazada a tu lado…- me aferre a su cuerpo como si de pronto mi vida dependiera de su tacto, de su presencia.

-Vamos a caminar preciosa, luego volveremos y estaremos abrazados todo lo que quieras. Lo prometo, pero necesito que tu mente descanse y caminar nos ayudará a que al regreso podamos estar solos tu y yo…-

-¿De verdad?-

-Así será ya verás…vamos- corrí rápidamente a nuestro dormitorio a arreglarme un poco, mientras él ya tenía nuestras ropas en la sala. Nos abrigamos bien y salimos rumbo al olvido y el reencuentro.

}i{

Podía sentir su incomodidad entre mis brazos, intentaba ser lo más delicado para no lastimarlas más, pero nada parecía suficiente. Era momento de detener nuestro viaje, para buscar otra forma de llegar hasta Darien y prevenir que alguien en la fortaleza pudiera detectar mi presencia fuera de ella.

-Tranquila, queda menos- intente distraerla de aquel malestar, para ganar tiempo para encontrar el resplandor de la estrella del príncipe terrestre, antes de que algo malo sucediera.

-Yo…aah…Se… Sei….- de pronto sentí como sus manos se aferrar fuertemente a mi cuerpo, como su cuerpo se contrajo. ¿Acaso…?

-Vamos se fuerte…por favor…por favor- Tenía que hacer algo al respecto.

-No…No… puedo más…aaaah- volvió a gritar haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y comenzará a caer precipitosamente. Aferre más su cuerpo al mío sintiendo como aquella pequeña se movía en el interior del vientre, lo único que necesitaba era volver acomodarnos para poder recuperar la estabilidad y así detenernos, no quería dañarlas, no quería que mi Bombón sufriera la ausencia de esta niña.

-Tranquila, ya el susto paso…- le comente mientras terminábamos de llegar a tierra firme, entre la helada oscuridad de la noche y la soledad del parque en que terminamos busque una banca para recostarla allí mientras intentaba como comunicarme con Darien.

-No…- de pronto, se veía tan mal tan débil y frágil –Puedo… mi… bebé… Rini- llamo aferrándose fuerte a su vientre –Se… Sei… ya… por… fa… favor… aaaah-

-Tranquila, vamos respira- la situación me estaba matando, el tiempo avanzaba y no lograba ingeniármelas para llevarla hasta allá, no tenía otra forma de comunicarme con Darien o las muchachas o mis hermanos.

-Escu… escucha…me… por… fa… por favor…- me llamo tomando mi rostro con una de sus heladas manos para captar mi atención.

-Kaori por favor no te esfu…-

-Shuuu… por… por… favor…déjame…déjame hablar-

-Está bien, está bien dime, pero tranquilízate todo va estar bien queda menos por favor resiste- respondí a su suplicas, sosteniendo su mano helada, mientras la iba acomodando nuevamente entre mi brazo libre.

-Dile a Darien, que yo… yo lo… lo amaré por siempre que los amaré…-

-No, no te despidas no así vamos Kaori un último esfuerzo, un último intento por favor y le podrás decir a él todo esto y más, pero no te rindas, tu eres fuerte, tu hija te necesita, él también vamos levántate- intenté alentarla para poder emprender nuevamente nuestro viaje, cuando note como repentinamente el color de su rostro comenzó abandonarla, como su mirada se perdió en la infinidad del cielo, como sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y su mano se acarició suavemente su abultado vientre, como la respiración se iba haciendo cada vez más lenta.

-¿Kaori?- llame para esperar una respuesta mas solo encontré un sollozo llanto acompañado de un grito agudo de dolor -¡Ayuda! Kaori por favor resiste- grite en busca de un auxilio mientras mis ropas normales aparecían para no llamar la atención, a la espera de alguien que nos ayude.

-Per… perdo… name… hijita- escuche esa última frase entre medio de aquel desgarrador llanto y aquellos gritos de dolor –Rini…Da…Darien- su helada mano que en cada grito se aferraba más a la mía sorpresivamente comenzó a soltarse y sus gritos cesaron sus ojos miraron la infinidad por última vez antes de cerrarse entre mis brazos.

-¡Kaori! ¡Kaori! Vamos Kaori, vamos despierta por favor ¡Ayuda!- comencé a gritar mientras trataba de que ella regresará, bajos mis dedos podía sentir el pequeño pulso que aún le quedaba. -¡Por favor, ayuda!- vamos estrella guardiana, no me abandones ahora, suplique a aquella guardiana que nació conmigo en Kinmoku –Vuelve por favor Kaori- mis gritos se hicieron vacío en la inmensidad de la noche, tan solitaria, tan helada, mi mano se aferró a la suya para que sintiera mi energía mi calor. Mientras sus latidos cada vez eran más lentos.

-He fallado- pronuncie esas palabras mientras sentía como algo dentro de mi corazón se destruía una vez más, aquella pequeña se extinguiría junto a la mujer que ama el príncipe terrestre, causándole un inmenso dolor a mi amada y dulce Bombón.

-¡Kaori!- grite con suplica a la noche, a ella para que reaccionara una vez más, mientras aquel dolor se iba apoderando completamente de mí y se desahogaba con estás lagrimas que ahora surcaban mi rostros. Tome a Kaori entre mis brazos aferrándola a mi cuerpo con la esperanza que el poder de mi estrella le devolviera el calor y la vida que está helada noche calaba entre sus delgadas prendas, me dolía imaginar el dolor de mi Serena.

-¡Perdóname Bombón!- entre un desgarrador sollozo deje escapar aquel grito esperando que el viento los llevará a sus oídos, miré el cielo esperando que mi estrella me brindará un poco más de su poder, el poder necesario para mantenerlas con vida mas solo las gotas de lluvia que comenzaron a caer fueron la respuesta a mi pedido. Haciendo que mis lágrimas se mezclaran con ella.

}i{

-¡Seiya!- fue el grito de aquel nombre el que me despertó, salte sobre la cama para ver a Serena, quien se encontraba sentada en su cama con aquel objeto que desde el día en que Seiya desapareció no ha vuelto a soltar, el osito que le regalo en su primera cita.

-¿Qué sucede Serena?- pregunte angustiada por aquel grito y por el estado en que se encontraba.

-Seiya, escuche que Seiya me llamaba…-

-Serena, yo…lo siento, no… fue un sueño, solo un sueño- intenta calmarla ante aquel sueño que interrumpió su descanso.

-Yo…lo sé… lo sé Luna lo sé- me respondió con el llanto atorado en su garganta, mientras su mano apretaba aún más aquel osito contra su pecho –Pero ya no…Ya no… ya no puedo más… Luna- me dijo antes de quebrar en llanto, un llanto cargado de dolor, angustia y confusión.

-Por favor tranquilízate, sé que todo lo que hoy se nos informo era para dejarnos así incrédulos…- le dije mientras subí a su regazo para acomodarme en su cuello, en un intento de consolar su dolor.

-No es eso… no es lo que esa Reina fue, es o ha hecho, es por Plut es por Seiya, es por Darien, por Kaori que sin conocer es tan víctima como la odiosa y llorona de Rini que tanto extraño y que aun sin ser mi hija la siento tan mía… ¿Cómo Plut pudo hacerme esto a mí… a ellos?-

-Eso algo que ni yo puedo responder. Pero quizás La reina Serenity puede ayudarte en algo al menos a entender el actuar de Setsuna…- comenté haciendo que ella se secará aquella lágrimas y me mirara como una niña pequeña a la cual le estaban ofreciendo un dulce para que dejará de llorar.

-Tienes razón Luna… yo… yo debo…debo hablar con ella- vi entonces como buscaba su broche con ansiedad y angustia.

-Solo pídele a la Luna que te guía hacia ella Serena, verás que pronto tendrás las respuestas que buscas-

-Lo haré mi pequeña Luna…- la vi tomar su broche con las dos manos y acercarlo a su corazón, cerrando sus ojos el cristal de plata comenzó su trabajo, nunca habrán palabras más sabias que las de una madre, estoy segura que nuestra reina devolverá un poco de paz a nuestra princesa.

}i{

Al abrir mis ojos, el cielo estrellado parecía estar al alcance de mis manos, desde allí la tierra brillaba, aunque no con la misma intensidad de la antigüedad ni las últimas veces que vine a ver a mi madre, pero como brillar si Darien sufre la ausencia de la mujer que ama, mismo dolor que yo siento hace ya tres meses de que se fue, de que Sailor Plut lo engaño para que él se fuera con aquella mujer… recordar aquello me hizo llenarme de una extraña angustia cerré mis ojos para poder calmar el dolor de mí, pero la fina mano de mi madre me volvió a aquel hermoso lugar, el milenio de plata.

-Mi pequeña hija, haz vuelto a mí…- en cuanto gire a verla, no pude aguantar más y me aferré a ella junto con mis lágrimas desesperadas por salir.

-Madre, ya no puedo más…no puedo más-

-Mi pequeña Serenity- me llamo envolviendo con sus cálidos brazos, mientras mis lágrimas no cesaban de escapar. –Si yo tan solo pudiera dirigir y manipular tu destino con tal de evitarte sufrimientos lo haría, pero entonces ¿Cómo podrías aprender de la vida? ¿Cómo podrías volverte una mujer fuerte después de cada nueva experiencia que trae consigo el dolor?- aquella palabras no eran más que realidad, como podríamos vivir sin dolor cuando en medio del dolor también surge el amor.

-Tienes razón madre soy… soy una tonta-

-Por supuesto que no lo eres, cuando tenía tu edad tenía los mismo miedo que tú, soñaba con que el universo entero mantuviera una paz eterna, que nadie a quien amará muriera y mas no pude evitar ver partir a mis padres o a tu padre, inclusive verte morir a ti en medio de una devastadora batalla que destruyo con nuestro reino, sin embargo aquel sacrificio valió la pena para volverte a ver-

-¿Será posible madre que yo deba sacrificarme por este mundo, por este amor que siento y que mata por su ausencia, por la ausencia de Seiya?-

-Yo tuve la oportunidad de escoger en irme contigo o marcharme sola de este mundo para darte a ti y tus guardianas una segunda oportunidad de vivir en aquella paz con la que siempre añoré. Aquella decisión la deberás tomar en su momento, cuando veas que no tienes más opciones que esas-

-Madre por favor ayúdame a entender, no quiero tener este sentimiento de rabia que en estos momentos siento, ni desesperación… yo no soy así, no me gusta sentir estos sentimientos-

-Nadie quiere sentirlos pero son parte de tu existencia humana, parte de lo que tú eres como Serena Tsukino y mientras solo los sientas y no lo uses como una justificación a la violencia o la venganza, no debes sentir miedo ni desesperación…-

-¿Por qué madre? ¿Por qué Plut hizo esto?-

-A veces cuando no se sabe vivir en soledad, cuando no tenemos la fortaleza mental necesaria para conllevar situaciones y misiones en donde debas afrontar la mayoría de las responsabilidades en soledad, nos volvemos vulnerables y propensos a sentimientos y manipulaciones de terceros e incluso de nuestra propia mente. Quizás hoy sea el momento de que ella deba abandonar su misión, Sailor Plut ha vivido por milenios en soledad ha llegado a el momento de que su alma y su mente descansen…-

-¿Descansar?-

-Así es mi pequeña, quizás necesite un largo descanso para recuperar la cordura que tanta soledad le arrebato y la llevo a cometer todas estás imprudencias-

-Eso quiere decir que Plut no lo hizo con la intención de dañarnos…-

-Eso no lo sé, es ella quien debe darte razones de sus actos, solo ella conoce si su actuar fue porque ella así lo decidió o causa de su propia mente que no soporto otro siglo en soledad, pero estoy segura que cuando recupere su estabilidad tendrá el valor y la claridad de decirnos que paso, cuáles fueron los motivos al realizar tales actos…-

-¿Tanto daño puede causarnos la soledad?-

-No sé a ciencia cierta si la soledad es la causante de tanto dolor, pero si el punto débil que la mayoría de los enemigos que han querido acabar con tu paz y la del planeta del joven Endymion pues ha sido el arma que el mal ha usado para ponerlos a su disposición-

-Es verdad Madre, Neherenia, Alan y Ann, Sailor Galaxia inclusive el Gran Sabio… ellos fueron corrompidos por el caos, por el mal justamente cuando más solos se han sentidos…-

-Quizás ahora tengas las respuestas a los actos que Sailor Plut…-

-Si algo…-

-¿Solo algo?-

-Bueno creo que sí. Pero no quiero escucharla no aun, prefiero darle el descanso que tanto necesita, pero no sé cómo-

-Ya lo sabrás, todo a su debido tiempo. Cuando más necesites esas respuestas la Luna te dará la fuerza necesaria e iluminará el camino correcto que debas tomar como decisión-

-Muchas Gracias Madre-

-No es nada mi pequeña, la luna será siempre la encargada de unir nuestros caminos más allá de la muerte, el dolor y el destino-

-Así es madre la Luna será nuestro hogar y nuestro lugar de encuentro, la verdad no quisiera irme, pero debo resolver pronto lo de Plut y lo de aquella Reina Aka-

-Tranquila, ya sabes que siempre estaré aquí pendiente de ti y del lugar donde vives-

-Gracias Madre, sé que desde aquí velas por mí y por todos nosotros. Te amo mucho nunca lo olvides-

-No lo haré mi pequeña yo también te amo. Nunca olvides que por ti daría mi vida una y otra vez, ahora ve con calma todo se resolverá-

Camine unos pasos dejándolo atrás, volteando a verla una vez más. Allí estaba como esa majestuosidad parada observándome con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro que irradiaba aquel maravilloso sentimiento de amor, calmando mi alma y aclarando mis miedos, mis dudas y mis penas.

-Nos vemos pronto madre-

-Te estaré esperando Serenity, mi amada Serenity- tome mi broche entre mis manos esperando el brillo del cristal de plata mientras miraba la Tierra, era hora de comenzar a ponerle orden a todo lo que Sailor Plut causo, era hora de detener a la Reina Aka, pero sobre todo era hora de ser felices de que Seiya vuelva a mí que Darien recuperé a Kaori y que los demás escojan sus caminos. Miré con deseo y esperanza a la Tierra y deje que el brillo del cristal de Plata me envolviera.

}i{

Mi único objetivo era lograr hacer que Setsuna se arrepintiera de sus actos, que regresará al punto en que la locura la llevo a estar así hoy enfrentándonos para ver quien tiene la razón. Odiaba saber que al final de todo aquel futuro por el cual he luchado a capa y espada, fuera un plan siniestro para que ella manipule a su antojo nuestros destinos.

-Si sigues pensando así, solo me darás más razones para aniquilarte de una vez…-

-Ya quisieras intentar si quiera matarme-

-¿Me crees incapaz de hacerlo Sailor Uranus?-

-Ja…No, créeme que después de haber visto y oído todo lo que has hecho no me sorprendería que fuera capaz de ingeniártelas para terminar quitándome la vida, claro si es que realmente puedes porque no te lo permitiré…- termine desafiantemente aquellas palabras, para luego sacar mi espada… -Vemos si realmente eres tan fuerte y hábil como para matarme-

-Como gustes…- en cuanto la vi ponerse en posición de ataque, corrí en dirección a ella.

-Espada de Uranus ¡Elimina!...- dije mientras mi espada iba a darle un certero golpe pero aun cuando su báculo la ayudo a soportar el golpe, logré empujarla hasta que perdió el equilibrio. Coloque mi espada bajo su cuello en cuanto quedo desprotegida, pues su báculo ahora se encontraba bajo mi pie –Vaya, realmente fuiste una gran rival, solo que ahora no sé que hacer contigo…-

-Mátame, ¿Qué esperas?- ¿Matarla? Claro porque no hacerlo.

-Lo haré una vez que hayamos arreglado todo el daño que has causado-

-Yo no haré nada, así que vamos que esperas mátame- me repitió desafiante he intentado aprisionar más su cuello contra el filo de mi espada.

-¡NO!...- fue aquel grito agudo de ella, nuestra princesa quien capto mi atención al verla en el mismo lugar donde nos encontrábamos luchando.

-Princesa- la llame en cuanto hice contacto visual con ella.

-¡Huracán de Chronos!- aquella frase sonará como un eco en mi cabeza, aquella luz, aquel dolor que comenzó suave hasta expandirse agudamente en mi abdomen, basto aquel grito distractor para sentirme la más estúpida y descuidada, _Michiru si mi orgullo me hubiese dejado escucharte_.

**Flashback**

-Vamos Haruka, Solo una tienda más-

-Michiru, no entiendo cual es tu idea de pasar tienda por tienda, comprando tanta ropa-

-Pues mi idea es sorprenderte y dejarte con la boca abierta cada vez que luzca uno de estos hermosos atuendos-

-Yo…Michiru…no…no…- un gran sonrojo se apodero de mis mejillas, mientras intentaba formular algunas palabras en mi cabeza, pero antes de que llegaran a mi boca ella tomo de mi mano y la entrelace con la suya.

-Me encanta cada vez que tus nervios se apoderan de tu gran seguridad… me siento afortunada.-

-¿Afortunada?-

-Así es, soy la única que puede derribar ese muro que colocas frente a tu fragilidad y tu mal carácter-

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Mal carácter?-

-Jajaja esa pregunta está de más no crees-

-¡Michiru!-

**Fin Flashback**

}i{

-¡Sailor Uranus!- la llame en un grito en cuanto la vi caer tras aquel ataque de Sailor Plut, corrí hasta donde estaba ella inconsciente, sostuve su cabeza en mi regazo. -¿Qué has hecho?- cuestione a la guardiana del tiempo, quien se colocó de pie una vez que tomo su báculo.

-¿Qué hace aquí Princesa?-

-Cállate y respóndeme ¿Por qué la atacaste?-

-Solo me defendía…-

-Es todo lo que dirás. Está es tú manera de hacer las cosas. Pero ¿Qué es lo que ocurre contigo?- pregunte enojada, molesta de tantas cosas que en tan poco tiempo habían ocurrido –Que esperas respóndeme-

-No tengo nada que decir Serena…-

-Siempre te creí una persona responsable e incluso admirable por tu presencia, pero después de todo esto aquella admiración se murió… dime ¿Por qué?-

-Que quieres que te responda, le he dicho que me defendí de su ataque no es mi culpa que usted sea una debilidad para todos, porque eso es lo que una niña débil, llorona y soñadora, de no haber intervenido usted hubiera arruinado todo el futuro prometedor que nos espera… no hubiese podido compartir con aquella pequeña que ilumino mis triste y solitarios días…- aquellas palabras calaban hondo en mi corazón, sentía como se clavaban como verdaderas dagas en mi corazón. Pero no permitiría que nada, ni nadie me ofendiera una vez más.

-Quizás es verdad, quizás siempre he sido más un estorbo que un gran aporte a el equipo- respondí con mi mirada sumergida en el suelo y mis lágrimas bañando mi rostro, lenta y cuidadosamente deje la cabeza de Haruka en el suelo –…Quizás sea débil, llorona y soñadora, una estúpida que siempre ha creído en sus Sailors y en que los malos pueden volverse buenos…- fui respondiéndole a su ofensa mientras me iba poniendo de pie y mi rostro se iba elevando del suelo hasta encontrarme con la mira de Plut la sostuve unos momentos antes de acercarme y con todas mis fuerzas darle una bofetada en su mejilla izquierda.

-Pero te gusto o no soy tu Princesas y me debes respeto, lealtad y compromiso con lo que se te encomendó- dije furiosa, herida, decepcionada ante todo lo que mi carácter débil había permitido. Sin embargo, ella seguí en el mismo lugar donde mi bofetada la dejo.

-Yo…-

-Ya no más excusas, ya no las necesito. Si la soledad te llevo a esta locura, si por esta soledad nos hundiste a todos en la miseria de la infelicidad. Creo que tu hora ha llegado…-

-¿Mi hora? ¿De qué hablas?-

-Mi madre me lo dijo, yo sería la persona que te daría el descanso que tu alma necesita…-

-Yo no necesito ningún estúpido descanso, no dejaré que nadie me aleje de mi futuro…menos una niña como tu…- de pronto, vi como su mirada se nublo de una oscuridad que me estremeció la vi tomar su báculo y con su mirada desafiante mirarme -¡Grito Mortal!- cerré mis ojos para recibir aquel ataque mientras el poder de la luna recorría mi cuerpo de los pies a la cabeza, mis ropas cambiaron y el cristal de plata brillo con la intensidad de mis deseos sobre mi pecho.

-Vamos Cristal de Plata, dame el poder necesario para darle el descanso necesario que ella necesita y devolverle su paz y cordura- _Madre, Seiya_ -¡Por el poder de la luna… Plateada!- aquella luz inundo todo el pasadizo del tiempo frente a las puertas que tan fielmente cuido Sailor Plut por milenios y que hoy se sellaban al ver partir a Sailor Plut a ese viaje a su reconciliación con su alma, espíritu y mente. El silencio fue todo lo que quedo en lugar de aquella guerrera que alguna vez ofreció lealtad a la Luna. Ahora solo quedaba ir a enfrentar a la Reina Aka, al menos las puertas del tiempo no serán abiertas hasta cuando ella este recuperada.

-Vamos Sailor Uranus- mencione en cuanto me acerque a ella para intentar despertarla para llevarla al hospital, pero al parecer necesitaré ayuda.

}i{

Aquel paseo que me ofreció Andrew realmente estaba haciendo efecto al fin podía sentir mi alma más tranquila.

-Tus ojos al fin han vuelto a llenarse de esa calidez y de esa paz que tanto amo mirar en ellos…-

-Eso es gracias a ti, mi amado Andrew- me detuve a su lado.

-¿Qué sucede?- me pregunto preocupado, mientras me iba moviendo para quedar frente a él, coloque mis manos en sus bolsillos donde estaban sus manos, le regale una sonrisa sincera desde mi corazón porque así me sentía feliz de al fin haber encontrado el amor pero sobre todo al podía saber lo que era sentirse amada.

-Nada- respondí antes de subir en busca de sus labios, quienes al reaccionar se apoderaron de los míos con la misma intensidad que este amor nos tenía en el paraíso. Mis manos se fugaron desde sus bolsillo recorriendo el perfecto sendero de su abdomen y su pecho hasta sus cuello donde me aferre con toda la esperanza de que esté no sería nuestro último día, sorpresivamente la helada noche trajo consigo la lluvia. Aquel maravilloso beso termino entre risas y mirando hacia el cielo nublado.

-Al parecer la lluvia no se cansa de ser testigo de nuestra historia…- me dijo haciendo alusión a la vez que nos conocimos y a la vez en que aquel pastel nos condujo a esta maravillosa historia de amor.

-No podíamos tener mejor testigo de nuestro amor, vamos Andrew corre- lo tome de la mano antes que al lluvia comenzara a caer con su verdadera fuerza y corrimos hacia el parque donde habíamos dejado estacionado el auto de él, lo detuve bajo una copa del árbol. –Te amo Andrew-

-Y yo a ti mi princesa de los truenos y relámpagos- juguete con su cabello, moría por volver a besarlo, lentamente nos fuimos acercando entre risas, frío, emoción…

-¡Ayuda, por favor… por favor!- aquellos gritos de un hombre nos hicieron separarnos para mirar hacia donde se encontraban. –El enemigo- mencione preocupada ante esa posibilidad.

-Lita, por aquí…- me dijo Andrew en cuanto diviso a un hombre en una banca con una mujer en sus brazos, a los lejos y por la lluvia me irá imposible distinguir aquel abultado vientre que vi en cuanto llegamos a sus pies, vi como aquel hombre la abrazaba pidiendo ayuda, sin darse cuenta de nuestra presencia.

-¡Ayuda, por favor!...-

-Tranquilo aquí estamos….- dije cuando aquel hombre levanto su mirada y… -¡¿Seiya?!-

-Lita por favor… ayúdala-

-Seiya pero ¿Quién es ella? ¿Dónde has estado? Debo avisarle a Serena-

-No por favor, no hay tiempo ella es Kaori, Lita está grave necesita ir al hospital, hay que avisar a Darien, por favor aquí en su vientre está una pequeña que necesita sobrevivir…-

-¡No puede ser! ¡Rini!- dije mientras tomaba el lugar de Seiya para sujetarla mientras ellos la tomaban para ir hacia el auto de Andrew y llevarla lo más pronto posible. Una vez que llegamos al auto, me dirigí a embarcarme con ella, pero noté como Seiya se mantuvo distante fuera del auto.

-Seiya vamos, que espera sube al auto-

-No puedo Lita, debo regresar…-

-No, no lo hagas Serena te necesita por favor…-

-Mi Bombón…- menciono aquel tierno nombre por el cual llamaba Serena, mientras su puño se cerraba con fuerza –Debo irme, debo protegerla a ella, no dejaré que nadie lastime a mi dulce Bombón- vi como su cuerpo comenzó a brillar, debía detenerlo, decirle la verdad de Plut, pero aquella mujer que sostenía inconsciente en mi regazo, me impidió moverme más ágil, la oportunidad de devolverle la paz y la alegría a Serena estaba allí.

-Seiya no, por favor es mentira todo lo que dijo e hizo Plut…- intente decirle, pero Andrew solo vio por la mujer que realmente lucia muy mal, el auto arranco a toda velocidad rumbo al hospital, mientras Seiya se volvió una estrella perdiéndose en la inmensidad de la noche. Aun no podía creer que después de tanta búsqueda al fin Kaori estuviera en nuestro poder, solo que su aspecto realmente era deplorable, su cuerpo helado realmente parecía la del alguien sin vida, miré su vientre abultado y entonces pude sentir el pequeño poder que emanaba del frágil ser que vivía allí –Rini- en cuanto Andrew se estaciono frente al hospital, llegaron los paramédicos a auxiliarnos.

-Ve con ella Lita, yo llamo a Darien y a las muchachas-

-Gracias mi amor- corrí tras aquella camilla que ahora llevaba a una moribunda Kaori y una pequeña que no dejaba de aferrarse a la vida. –Resiste Kaori ya está por llegar Darien-

}i{

En cuanto llegue a ese lugar me dejé caer de rodilla, dejando salir todo el dolor que aquella verdad me trajo desgarrándome el corazón una vez más, ¿Cómo pude caer en aquella sucia mentira? ¿Cómo no me di cuenta de tu estado?

-Kaori mi amor perdóname, perdóname por no haberme dado cuenta de nada ¿Qué clase de médico soy si ni siquiera me di cuenta que estabas embarazada? ¿Qué clase de rey pretendo ser si deje que una mentira destruyera mi voluntad y dignidad que siempre creí eran inquebrantable?….- Me arrastré hasta aquella mesita cerca del sillón tomando la única foto que teníamos juntos, tus ojos tenían guardado todo ese amor que siempre me diste en cada nueva entrega y que hoy más que nunca necesito, ¿Por qué no te puedo encontrar? ¿Por qué nos separaron así? ¿Por qué? Entonces la recordé, recordé a nuestra pequeña.

-Rini mi pequeña Rini, no me siento digno de ti menos cuando deje que aquellas palabras envenenaran todo mi amor por ti- mis puños se cerraron de impotencia de haber sido tan débil e incrédulo, ante quien pensé fuera una persona digna de mi respeto y confianza. Golpee el suelo con todo el sentimiento de impotencia que sentía, mientras lentamente me fui acomodando en el suelo para que el frio de está lluviosa noche me intentará consolar pero tan pronto mi cabeza toco el suelo el teléfono comenzó a sonar pero no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie. Solo quería que está noche el sueño me llevará a los brazos de la mujer que amo.

_Hola habla Darien Chiba en estos momentos no me encuentro _

_Pero deja tu mensaje y te devolveré el llamado…_

Escuché como mi grabadora se prendió ¿Quién podría ser? ¿Qué importaba si aunque quisiera no sería ella?

_-Darien, Soy Andrew por favor si estás allí contesta o devuélveme tan rápido como oigas este llamado por favor, es urgente…-_

¿Qué será eso tan urgente que tienes que decirme Andrew? Intenté levantarme tan pronto como pude pero al levantar el auricular me cortó, de pronto una extraña sensación de angustia se apoderó de mí tras aquella extraña llamada. No dude más en devolverle el llamado, pero nadie respondía en su casa. Cuando una vez más el teléfono volvió a sonar, antes que terminará el primer timbre levante el auricular, torpe y lentamente lo fui elevando hasta mis oído, mi corazón se aceleró y un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda.

-¿Darien? ¿Darien estás ahí?-

-Si…-

-Al fin te encuentro amigo, por favor debes venir urgente al hospital central de Tokio-

-¿Al hospital? ¿Qué ocurrió Andrew? Dímelo…-

-Darien, será mejor que vengas por favor…-

-Andrew dímelo…-

-Darien lo haré, pero mejor acá. Procura venir ya-

-¡No! Habla ahora ¿Qué sucede?-

-Darien es… es… Kaori- en cuanto dijo su nombre, sentí como el auricular se resbalo de mis manos, como de pronto mi corazón paro en seco, como mi respiración se detuvo, como todo hasta mi flujo sanguíneo dejo de moverse por una milésima de segundo, el mismo tiempo a mi alrededor se detuvo y un golpe mi corazón me devolvió a la realidad, no pensé más no sentí más solo tome las llaves de mi moto y salí huyendo de aquel lugar que se volvió mi todo, mi casa vacía, mi refugio y mi prisión.

-Kaori mi amor ya voy por ti…- tan pronto llegue a estacionamiento me embarque en mi moto y a toda velocidad partí a su encuentro, de pronto mi alma volvió a mi cuerpo y el hecho de volver a verla me lleno de ilusión de al fin poder vivir juntos los tres nuestras historia.

}i{

Antes de llegar a la fortaleza, me provoque unos cuantos golpes para que pareciera que hubiese defendida de un ataque doble, llegue al dormitorio y rompí la ventana y algunas otras piezas de allí, dejé que el mueble cercano me atrapará para que los guardias me encontraran

-Su majestad…Príncipe Kiiro- dijo uno de los que después de un rato logro abrir la puerta.

-Acá- dije intentando sonar lastimero y moribundo.

-Pero ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Dónde está la prisionera?- pregunto Nodo al momento de que los guardias rompieran la puerta de aquella habitación donde Kaori padeció _Solo espero que te recuperes y logres disfrutar a tu hija como tanto _deseabas

-¡¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió Kiiro?-fue ahora la Reina Aka la que me cuestiono al llegar al lugar.

-Estaba en la habitación, cuando vi un extraño movimiento afuera de la fortaleza, pero le reste importancia, cuando de pronto entraron por la ventana me atacaron por la espalda y no recuerdo más….-

-Eres un completo imbécil…- menciono antes de golpearme en la mejilla izquierda tan fuerte causando que el sabor a metal de mi sangre se agudizara en mi boca. –Creo que lo que me dijo Ika era verdad, llévenlo al calabozo-

-Pero Madre…-

-No me llames Madre cretino, ahora sabrás responderme como un digno hijo… ¡Guardias!- llamo con una gran irá en su voz, y entonces comprendí que quizás había sido descubierto, que quizás debía haber escuchado a Lita y haber vuelto al lado de mi amada Bombón. Pero ya no había marcha atrás no dejaría que me derrotaran no al menos sin volver a ver a mi dulce Bombón, solo debía impedir que en su cumpleaños la tierra fuera atacada. –Enséñenle a mi hijo como ser un verdadero guerrero… Tortúrenlo-

En cuanto, la vi ponerme aquella tiara en mi cabeza y sentir como todas mis fuerzas eran absorbidas descubrí que quizás este sería mi fin.

_Mi dulce bombón perdóname, por no haberte evitado tanto dolor. _

-Vamos principito a entretenernos un poco- eran las palabras burlescas de Kaeru. Mientras los otros guardias me arrastraban hasta los calabozos.

}i{

En cuanto Michiru, me llego a ayudar nos dirigimos hacia el hospital central de Tokio para que Haruka fuera atendida, aquel golpe sorpresa que le dio Setsuna fue realmente devastador, y por más que lo intente no lograba hacer que recuperar la conciencia.

-Michiru, por favor acelera-

-No podemos exponernos más de lo que será llevarla al hospital, queda poco- si bien era cierto que aún tenía respiración y pulso no dejaba de preocuparme aquel golpe, esperando no traiga consigo consecuencias fatales, más ahora que no sabíamos en que momento el enemigo haría su aparición. Solo esperaba que todo pasará rápido para volver por…_Seiya_, de pronto recordarlo trajo consigo una gran angustia a mi pecho y sentimiento de preocupación solo espero se encuentre bien.

Ni cuenta me había dado cuando llegamos al hospital, ni cuando los paramédicos habían abierto la puerta para sacar a Haruka, de pronto todo se volvió confuso, baje tras ella. Pero al entrar al hospital me encuentro con las chicas, Andrew, Nicolas inclusive Taiki y Yaten quienes estaban con Amy y Mina.

-Muchachos como se enteraron de los de Haruka-

-¿Haruka? ¿Qué paso con ella?- pregunto algo intrigada Mina.

-Pues se enfrentó a Plut y ella la dejó mal herida. Pero entonces si no están acá por ella, ¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunte curiosa de ver como todos estaban a la espera de alguien. Cuando de pronto, mi respuesta fue resuelta.

-Andrew, Andrew- fue la voz de Darien quien comenzó aclarar mi curiosidad

-Aquí estoy Darien-

-¿Dónde está? ¿Cómo la encontraron?- fueron las pregunta que terminaron por confirmar mis supuestos.

-¿Encontraron a Kaori?- pregunté

-Fue Seiya, Darien él fue quien la libero pero…- en cuanto escuche su nombre mi corazón se aceleró curiosa de saber donde se encontraba él ahora, pero aquella duda en la voz de Lita me hizo callar pues definitivamente Kaori y su estado eran la prioridad.

-¿Pero qué…? ¡Respondan!-

-Amigo, su estado es grave. Llego muy mal, estábamos esperándote para que hablaras con el médico… debes ir con ella- aquellas palabras golpearon a Darien al punto de que no dijo nada más, su rostro perdió todo tipo de expresión, si más volteo dándonos la espalda y camino en dirección a la estación de enfermeras, sin conocer su rostro, ni su forma de ser solo quería que está noche la Luna las cuidará a ambas.

}i{

_Su estado es grave…_

_Llego muy mal…_

_Debes ir con ella…_

El eco de aquellas frase retumbo como el sonido de una campana, lo poco que quedaba mi mundo terminaba de derrumbarse antes esas palabras, ante cada paso queda en dirección a la estación de enfermeras donde aguardaba el médico, por momentos sentí mis piernas temblar, mis brazos como verdaderas rocas y mi corazón agotado. Aquella ilusión que se sembró en lo poco de corazón que me quedaba se rompió como un frágil cristal. Pero necesitaba saber que paso…

**Flashback**

-La Señorita Yagi, presente un gran cuadro de deshidratación, una baja considerable en él peso…-

-Pero eso es un diagnostico tratable aún…-

-Joven Chiba, lamentablemente sus riñones han sufrido más que cualquier otro órgano de su cuerpo la deshidratación, sin contar que el estado de hipotermia con la que llego nos arrojó una neumonía-

-No…no eso no es verdad…-

-Lo siento, pero no quiero mentirle el estado de la señorita Yagi es crítico sobre todo en su estado, pues con el embarazo es difícil tratarla, aunque extrañamente el bebé no presente ningún problema…-

-Debe hacer algo por favor debe hacerlo, la necesito, las necesito… por favor. Yo igual soy médico yo podría…-

-Lo sentimos muchos señor Chiba, pero en su estado mental y emocional no lo puedo dejar atender a señorita Yagi, en unas horas más determinaremos su situación. Por ahora lo autorizo a entrar con ella, con permiso-

**Fin Flashback**

Como maldigo el día en que decidí venir hasta sin ti, nunca me perdonaré el haberte dejado sola, mucho menos el no haberme dado cuenta que estabas embarazada, ojala me perdones mi amor.

-Por favor mi amor, te amo… te amo como jamás imagine amar a nadie. Llegaste a mi vida a rescatarme de mi oscuridad, ahora por favor déjame ser yo quien te rescate…- le suplique mientras tomaba nuevamente su mano y concentraba toda mi energía.

-Por favor cristal dorado dame el poder para aliviar su dolor, para volverla a ver- en cuanto mis suplicas se hicieron escuchar el cristal dorado se mostró sobre Kaori, vi como la brillante piedra la envolvía en una brillante luz que tan solo duro unos miserables minutos –¿Qué ocurre? Vamos cristal dorado- no podía ser, era imposible que no pudiera ayudarla.

-Señor Chiba, el médico requiere de usted para informarle de la dedición del equipo médico a cargo de su novia- me hablo una enfermera que tras desaparecer el cristal dorado abrió la puerta.

-Gracias…- le respondí mientras me acerque a sus pálidos labios y la bese con todo el amor que ella misma se encargó de cultivar en mi corazón.

}I{

-Ni toda la calidez de ese brillo, me dará una segunda oportunidad- aquellas lágrimas contenidas, se desprendieron de mí, podía oírlo, podía sentirlo. Pero estaba cansada, esos meses de encierro, de pena, de angustia, me fueron matando. Quería regresar, pero había algo en mí que no me dejaba hacerlo, no quería que aquella mujer que me visito tiempo atrás para confesarme de la identidad de Darien fuera la que me sentenciara al olvido.

Quería abrir los ojos, solo quería volver a verle una vez más, pero estaba inmersa en está oscuridad, una oscuridad que no me causaba miedo, ni alegría. Pero estaba desesperada, por salir de allí…

-¡Darien!...- comencé a Gritar, con fuerza, con aquellas lágrimas contenidas por todo este tiempo… -¡Darien!- sentí perder la fuerzas en mis piernas y me deje caer, sobre ellas.

-No quiero morir, no quiero hacerlo, no sin verte mi pequeña, no sin amarte… no quiero…. Nooooooooo…- sentí mi corazón acelerado, mi desesperación llevarme hasta la locura.

De pronto, a lo lejos de mi oscuridad una luz plateada comenzó a brillar intensamente, cerré mis ojos cuando note como toda esa oscuridad era absorbida por aquella platinada luz. Pero no pasa nada, seguía en el suelo, seguía llorando, seguía desesperada por volver a la vida.

-Tranquila- aquella desconocida voz me hizo abrir mis ojos de golpe y fijarme en mi alrededor, de pronto la oscuridad, era una perfecta noche estrellada, un hermoso palacio de fondo y a mi costado, una delgada y alta mujer de cabellos platinados, de piel blanca y el símbolo de la Luna en su frente.

-¿Quién es usted? ¿Qué quiere? Por favor, no me haga daño- ella sonrió con elegancia y majestuosidad.

-No podría hacerle daño a la mujer que ama el joven Endymion, además no soy una mujer de violencia-

-Por favor solamente dígame ¿Qué hago aquí?-

-Soy la Reina Serenity, gobernadora del ya desaparecido reino lunar y testigo del amor que alguna vez se profesaron Endymion y mi hija Serenity…-

-Yo… discúlpeme nunca fue mi intención separarlos-

-No estoy aquí para juzgarte, ni nada por ese estilo. Mi hija igual ama a alguien más y eso era algo probable, dado que al darles una nueva vida, no significo explícitamente darles el mismo destino, mucho menos el mismo sentir, al devolverles sus vidas y algunos recuerdo de sus vidas pasadas, también le deje la libertad de forjar sus nuevos destinos, en aquella época, los reinos y sus leyes regían la vida de todos nosotros, pero ahora los tiempos son otros y también los sentimientos-

-Nunca lo había visto de esa manera, pero este sentimiento de culpa…por favor discúlpeme-

-¿Y qué debería disculparte?-

-El haberme enamora de él-

-El amor no es un sentimiento por el cual debas pedir perdón, tu curaste a Endymion cuando una de mis Sailors enveneno su alma, lo salvaste y con eso salvaste a este mundo, Lamentablemente las mentiras que aquella Sailor solo han ocasionado pena y dolor. Y a ti, joven Kaori te arrogo a los brazos del abismo-

-Yo no quiero ese destino, quiero ver a mi pequeña crecer, quiero amar con más intensidad…-

-Por favor discúlpanos a todos, hoy la luna, te acompañara en esté día, para que puedas ver a quienes amas, pero la luna no puede devolverte lo que me pides, pero te doy mi palabra que está Luna protegerá a tu pequeña por toda la eternidad-

-Lo sé Reina, yo fui quien aceptó este destino. Pero le agradezco está oportunidad. Así como también le agradezco su protección yo conocí aquel futuro prometedor que le espera a mi pequeña, todo el amor que con el que vivirá, pero solo quiero verla antes de partir-

-Así será señorita Yagi, hoy la luz de está luna le devolverá la fuerza para que pueda verla, pueda amarla y prometerle que desde donde este brillará solo para ella, así como yo lo hago para mí siempre pequeña Serenity..-

-Gracias, ahora debo irme-

-Si el tiempo avanza y es hora de que logres aquel deseo de tu corazón, pero recuerda que aunque nuestros cuerpos no sean eternos, nuestro espíritu seguirá vivo para las personas que amamos -Aquella palabras me llenaron de una gran fuerza, un pequeño calorcito que me inundo desde mi vientre hasta corazón –Ahora ve, es momento de conocer a tu pequeña-

-¿Nos volveremos a ver?—

-Te aseguro que así será- me regalo una cálida sonrisa, di media vuelta y emprendí mi viaje de regreso, me aleje de aquella plateada luz para volver a la oscuridad que me envolvió, era momento de regresar junto él, verlo una vez más y quizás por última vez. Quería grabarme cada línea, cada latidos de su pequeño corazón, cada ruido que haga al respirar, quería acunarla hasta verla dormir en paz en mis brazos aunque sea por una única vez solo una vez pedía junto a ella, junto a mi pequeña Rini. _Gracias Reina Serenity, y a ti también joven guerrero, espero puedas volver a los brazos de esa mujer de la que me hablabas, lástima y no alcance a agradecerte Seiya Kou._

Nuevamente, me encontraba en aquella oscuridad. Era momentos de regresar cerré mis ojos esperando el regreso, lentamente intente abrirlos pero una luz fuerte no me lo permitía, pestañe rápido, para intentar acostumbrarme a la luz, podía escuchar el movimiento a mi alrededor, el ruido de la máquinas que seguramente controlaban mis signos, intente nuevamente abrir mis ojos y cada vez costaba menos hacerlo, y allí lo vi a mi lado. Aun cuando el no notaba que ya había podido abrir mis ojos con algo de molestia pero podía verlo allí con su mirada perdida. Sin que lo notara, llevé como costumbre mi mano a mi vientre y fue entonces que la angustia se apodero de mí. Quería hablar y no podía, mis lágrimas comenzaron a salir y fue entonces que mis movimientos lo alertaron.

-¡¿Kaori?!-

-Da…Dari… Darien-

-Kaori, mi amor despertaste- me llamo, pero la angustia por saber que paso con nuestra bebé no me dejaba decir mucho más -¡Doctor!... despertó, ¡Enfermera llame al doctor!-

-Da…Darien-

-Aquí estoy mi amor, aquí estoy…-

-Mi…mi… nues…nuestra hija… Darien- ¿Qué paso? La duda, el miedo, se apodero de mí y mi corazón acompañada con las lágrimas que eran hasta ahora la única forma de demostrar mi angustia.

-Tranquila amor, ella está bien…ya está aquí y es tan hermosa y bella como tú- un tranquilidad se apodero de mí, mientras el me abrazaba fuerte dejándome a la vista el resplandor de la luna.

-Quiero verla- dije sin ya dificultad.

-Tranquila una vez que te vea el doctor, ella vendrá con nosotros-

}i{

-Con que la insípida de la reina muerta le ha dado una oportunidad a esa mujer…-

-Así es… lo sentimos reina, de no haber estado ocupados en ver lo del ataque…-

-Ese descuido se los cobraré a todos, pero por ahora solo quiero una cosa…-

-Lo que usted quiera Reina Aka-

-Maten a esa mujer y a su recién nacida, roben los malditos cristales y destruyan cuanto antes este miserable plante.-

-Pero…-

-No quiero peros Ookami, ahora ve y cumple con tu misión ahora mismo-Nuestros destinos fueron sellados, cunado nuestro egoísmo por evitar nuestras propias muertes, no hizo hacer este pacto. Ahora no había vuelta atrás, ya habíamos invadido varios planetas, pero nunca se nos había pedido destruirlo en su totalidad, al menos no completamente habitado.

-llego la hora, él día exacto para acaba con está raza, con esas estúpidas guerreras…- fueron las ordenas finales antes de retirarse y de ver como varias Onis al mando de Kitsune, Ika, Kaeru y el príncipe Kiiro comenzaban a moverse a sus respectivas posiciones.

-Amita, ¿A qué hora partimos nosotros?- me saco de mis pensamientos uno de los Oni a mi cargo.

-En seguida, solo… déjame ordenar mis prioridades- ya no había vuelta atrás, si antes no salve a mi pueblo, ni a mi familia menos debo tener compasión por este miserable lugar.

-Onis vamos, a cumplir las órdenes de nuestra Reina-

-¡Si vamos!-

}i{

Cuando la vi abrir sus ojos sentí una dicha y una esperanza tan grande, que no podía describir, solo quería besarla pero su angustia fue grande y la entendía no sabía nada de su liberación. Pero aquella dicha se veía empañada con aquella mirada seria y preocupada que el médico tenía.

-Yo quisiera tenerle buenas noticias, pero me temo que…-

-¿Qué? ¿Qué me va a decir Sr. Takashi? Por favor hable, no alargue más mi sufrimiento, haga entender a mi corazón que ya ni las esperanzas son suficientes-

-Durante la cesaría de su pequeña hija, notamos que varios órganos vitales presentan un deterioro irreversible de causa desconocía, por lo que me extraña tanto que haya despertado, si al terminar la operación su condición era la de un paciente en coma, por la septicemia desarrollada…-

-¿Septicemia?-

-Lo siento Joven Chiba, ahora solo nos queda esperar- aquella palabras me derrumbaron por completo, camine de regreso a su pieza, con nuestra pequeña Rini en mis brazos, cuando allí en un pasillo vi a Serena.

-¿Serena?-

-¡Darien! ¿Cómo estás? ¿No me digas que esas es la pequeña Rini?-

-Así es…la… la ¿Quieres tomar en brazos?-

-Claro- me dijo al abrir sus brazos para recibirla –Mira Darien, es tan pequeña y frágil, duerme como un angelito, quien la viera así no pensaría que se convertiría en una niña odiosa y gritona…-

-Jajajaja…- no imagine que en medio del dolor, Serena aun pudiera sacarme algunas sonrisas.

-Yo… que tonta soy… lo siento… solo andaba por acá esperando le den el alta a Haruka-

-No te preocupes, yo… le llevaba a Kaori a Rini… despertó hace una hora-

-¿En serio? Eso es genial, quiere decir que se recuperar-

-Espero lo mismo, pero el médico me dijo que solo quedaba espera-

-Darien yo…-

-No te preocupes, bien te dejo. Nos vemos pronto…- recibí de nuevo a mi pequeña hija, y la envolví con mis brazos –Y Serena…-

-Dime Darien-

-Gracias por todo, espero tu igual puedas encontrar pronto a Seiya-

-No tienes nada que agradecer- de pronto sentí que me veía reflejada en su rostro, pues aquel brillo se apagó de golpe –Yo igual espero lo mismo Darien, nos vemos.- seguí avanzando hasta su pieza, llegando justo al momento que una enfermera salió con una deje en su mirada de preocupación

-¿Sucede algo?-

-Tiene un poco de fiebre, pero pase no deja de llamarlo ni a usted, ni a la pequeña- No respondí nada solo entre y la vi ahí, algo más apagada, algo más enferma y la angustia se dejó liberar en mi pecho.

-Kaori… amor, ya estamos aquí mira… mira a nuestra pequeña…- la vi abrir pesadamente sus ojos, buscarnos con la mirada.

-Es tan hermosa Darien, mírala. Mira sus pequeñas manos…- decía mientras estiraba sus brazos para recibirla –Ella es la prueba más grande de este amor- me dijo mientras con un brazo la sostenía y con su otra mano sostenía la mía.

-Ya verás que la veremos crecer juntos- intenté decirle con un nudo en mi garganta que no me dejaba hablar –será tan bella cuando sea una hermosa niñita-

-No trates de engañarte más Darien, yo conozco mi destino y también conozco el final de esta historia…-

-No hables así por favor…-

-No lo haré no aun… quiero disfrutar de este momento, quiero llevarme el recuerdo de tu sonrisa, grabarme en el alma cada línea, cada latido, cada pequeña cosa de nuestra hija…-

-Kaori…- dije mientras mis lágrimas no dejan de caer. –No quiero… no quiero perderte…-

-No lo harás Darien yo siempre estaré a tu lado y al de nuestra pequeña hija…-

-Pero quiero sentirte cada noche, cada mañana, quiero abrazarte, besarte… no quiero despedirme de ti, no quiero enfrentar este mundo sin ti… a mi lado, tocándote, sintiéndote…-

-Yo deseo lo mismo, pero donde yo esté te estaré esperando. Sé que Serena será una buena madre para nuestra hija y tú sin duda el mejor de los padres…-

-No quiero…-

-Darien, puedes llamar a Serena-

-¿Serena? ¿Para qué?-

-Solo dile que venga…- hice lo que pidió, mientras ella quedo acunando a nuestra pequeña Rini, en cuanto regrese con ella pensé que me pediría salir, pero sin embargo, me quede allí con las dos.

-Serena, eres un jovencita muy linda…-

-Gracias…-

-Igual que tu mamá, sabes tuve la oportunidad de conocerla. De saber por ella porque eres una mujer tan importante, pero sobre todo a entender que ni yo ni mucho menos Seiya somos intrusos en sus vidas, ni llegamos a ellas para separarlos. Amo a Darien tanto o más de lo que en el pasado Serenity amo a Endymion y hoy que el fruto de ese amor descansa en mis brazos, quiero pedirte que la ames como una hija más de la Luna que mi pequeña Rini, que nuestra pequeña Serena sepa que acá no solo tiene una débil madre y hermoso y atento padre, sino una alegre y fuerte madre con la que crecerá y se volverá en toda una dama… y un padre guerrero que arriesgo su vida para salvarla y traerla de vuelta al lado de su papá…-

-Kaori…-

-Serena… solo prométeme que velaras por ella y la amarás como si fuera tu hija…-sus palabras solo causaban más dolor.

-Claro que te lo prometo, pero no hables como si no fueras a estar a su lado…-

-Solo cumple con este deseo, pues a través de ti podré amar a mi hija y estar a su lado.

-Discúlpame Kaori…-fueron las únicas palabras que salieron antes que rompiera en un llanto. Que la hizo salir de la pieza.

-Al menos se que ella guiará tus pasos terrenales mi pequeña Rini…-

-No hables más… no te despidas no aun…por favor quédate junto a mí, junto a Rini-

}i{

Sus suplicas eras como dagas en mi pecho, en mi malogrado corazón. Deseaba tanto quedarme, poderla sentir cada noche real, no como una sombra ni como el aire a su alrededor.

-Te amo Darien, te amo como en mi vida pensé que amaría a alguien. Pero todo ese amor está aquí entre mis brazos, porque mi amor es como nuestra pequeña hija, frágil, cálido, sincero, trasparente, desinteresado…-

-Yo igual te amo Kaori… amo a nuestra hija fruto del amor más sincero que pude darte… pero te necesito a mí lado, te necesitamos-

-Y yo a ustedes, pero el destino quiso otra cosa. Y en cualquier momento seré llamaba para brillar sobre ti y sobre nuestra pequeña Serena, mi Rini. No quisiera abandonarte, no quisiera verte sufrir. Pero recuerda, mírala están pequeñita, tan frágil si me voy yo necesitará más que nunca a su padre.

-Kaori…- vi como sus ojos se empañaron, y las lágrimas se dejaron escapar de sus ojos.

-Yo siempre viviré en ti, en nuestra hija. Siempre estaré a su lado, velando sus sueños, sus emociones, su salud…mi cuerpo morirá más no mi espíritu el que se quedará con ustedes….- comencé a sentir un fuerte dolor n mi estomago, en mis pulmones.

-Hijita de mi alma. Luz de mis ojos, recuérdame ahora y siempre, al menos una vez al mes te visitaré en tus sueños, para que me lleves siempre junto a ti.- le di un beso en su pequeña frente, la miré una última vez, vi como entre lágrimas la acomodaba en su pequeña cunita, para luego volver a mi lado.

-Te amo y te amaré siempre…- me dijo mientras sus labios me envolvieron haciéndome olvidar aquel doloroso malestar. Gracias a la Reina, me llevaría el sabor de sus labios, el aroma de su piel.

-Y yo a ti…- de pronto, sentí un fuerte tirón en mis pulmones, un extraño calambre que entre los brazos de Darien me retorcí de dolor.

-Yo…Darien….- lentamente me fui acostando en el cama, mientras podía ir sintiendo más intenso el dolor en varias partes de mi cuerpo… - viviré eternamente amándote…-

-Kaori no… ¡Doctor!...resiste, aun puede seguir luchando, aun puede volver a mi lado y al de nuestra hija, por favor ¡Enfermera!-

-Siempre estaré… estaré a tu lado… seré ese aire que te sorprenda al caminar, esa lluvia que repentinamente moje tu rostro al buscarme entre las estrellas… seré ese sol con el que te despertarás cada mañana, y la luna que alumbre tu oscuridad, seré el agua que te abracé… y seré el ave que te cante…-

-Mi vida, mi amor…Por favor… ¡Doctor!-

-Mi mayor consuelo es que al irme, lo haré amándote de esta forma, con esta fuerza y con nuestra hija…- de pronto aquel dolor que me recorrió de los pies a la cabeza comenzó de desapareciera en mis pies, en mis tobillos y así fue subiendo.

-No lo olvides…- fueron mis palabras mientras el dolor iba cesando a medida que ese calor me iba envolviendo. –Yo… yo… siempre… te… amaré…Darien… mi Darien, mi pequeña Rini. En otra vida podremos ser felices los tres, en otra vida.- y fue entonces que aquel calor me termino por envolver…. Me termino por llevar al mismo oscuro lugar donde estuve horas antes despertar.

_Gracias vida, gracias destino poder dejarme irme de este mundo conociendo lo que realmente es el amor, por dejarme amar y ser amada, por dejarme acunarla, ahora…llego la hora de velar su sueño y el de nuestra pequeña hija pero en la eternidad._

_Te amé, te amo y te amaré siempre Darien Chib igual mi pequeña Rini que sin saber que estabas en mi vida te amaba con todas mis fuerzas._

}i{

Y allí entre mis brazos la vi darme su última sonrisa disfrazando su dolor, vi como el color se esfumo y como su respiración de pronto se detuviera…

-Noooooooooooooooo Kaori Noooooooooooooooo- suplique al viento, al aire para que sus ojos volvieran a mirarme, para que su labios volvieran a besarme, para volver a escuchar su voz y sentir el palpitar de su corazón.

_Continuará…_

}i{

}i{

**:*~°..:~.°….Polvo de Estrellas….°.~:..°~*:**

}i{

}i{

**EstrellaDeLaSoledad** gracias por tu compañía y si es para eso más lo que da el actuar de Sailor Plut, pero al fin descubrimos que fue la soledad la que la volvió loca. Espero este capítulo haya cumplido de la misma forma que la historia hasta antes de este capítulo.

**Sonrics Lorena Blue** Que grato leer tan buena crítica, más viniendo de una fiel lectora, espero este capítulo cumpla con todas tus expectativas, estoy aún intentando recuperarme, pero aún sigue siendo difícil.

**Princessnerak** siempre tan asertiva con sus comentarios, es como si leyeras mi mente ;) pero si la verdad es que Plut se volvió loca y ahora tiene su esperado descanso y pues ya sabes lo que paso con Kaori. Y pues, es entendible el sentimiento de Amy y Mina, pues al desconocer lo que el enemigo planea quieren aprovechar cada instancia como si fuera la última.

**YuzuritaYaz** Gracias por escribirme, sé que es difícil entender el actuar de Setsuna, pero la soledad vuelve loco a cualquiera ya vez que paso aquí, solo que Plut no pensó que en el camino de crear su mundo perfecto tendrían que sufrir todos. Me imaginé que estarían medias raras, pero siento que no podían ser de otra forma los encuentros en Mina-Yaten y Amy-Taiki.

**Sammy3** Por eso mismo decidí que el verdadero Padre de Rini debía ser Darien, es que igual nunca han congeniados, y por lo general las hijas son como las madres, y pues ya sabes que Rini y Serena no juntaban ni pegaban.

**Shauny **Yo igual quisiera que tuviera un final feliz, pero aún no sabemos lo que pasará finalmente. Algo te puedo asegurar sea como sea el final de esta historia, existe en mi cabeza un precuela de la historia. Y no te preocupes por el final sea como sea será feliz.

**Sailor Alissa** Amiga shuuuu, jajajaja como le dije a nuestra amiga Shauny haré una precuela de la historia, donde todos serán felices ;) Ahora no reveles a nadie lo que te conté confió en ti.

**Kentauride Jay** Gracias por darme el ánimo ;) y pues ya murió alguien y no fue Seiya ;) y no te preocupes después de la tormenta llega la calma lo prometo. Gracias por seguir leyéndome.

**Needolfin21** Querida amiga aquí te dejo uno de los capítulos finales, espero haber cumplido tus expectativas.

**Alex Moon** Tus palabras son verdaderos halagos en mi vida, nunca imagine causar tanto impacto al escribir, debo ser franca que no me tenía mucha fe pero gracias a ti, me haces confiar más en mí. Espero con esté capítulo haber respondido en parte tus preguntas, quisiera trabajar en todas las parejas pero el tiempo se me está agotando, pero no te preocupes que todas tendrán su tiempo amar y ser amadas.

**Cecilia** Disculpa la tardanza y gracias por tu Review, espero haberte quitado un poco la pica, y no haberla aumentado. Suerte y espero tu opinión.


	23. Oscuridad

**Disclaimer: "Los personajes nombrados en esta historia son propiedad de la Srta. Naoko Takeuchi. Está historia es escrita solo por entretención sin fines de lucro"**

}i{

}i{

Queridas amigas disculpen todo el año que les hice esperar, muchas cosas cambiaron en mi vida desde el último capítulo que publique. Pero regrese para darle termino a esta mi primera historia post-stars que sin duda fue un gran desafío, pero su aceptación sus elogios y también descontentos me hicieron crecer sin duda como escritora. Infinitas gracias por todo su apoyo y por su paciencia en la espera de cada capítulo, le traigo el penúltimo capítulo de mi historia más querida. Espero no defraudarlas con este capítulo, Entre medio coloque el nombre las canciones que me gustarían escucharan durante algunas escenas, porque escuchándolas me inspiré en lo que leerán acontinuación. Espero las escuchen en la versión que a ustedes más les guste. Las quiero mucho y Bendiciones a todas.

}i{

}i{

**Capítulo XXIII**

**Oscuridad**

}i{

Verlo ahí tan derrotado, con su mirada perdida en aquella urna donde el cuerpo de aquella mujer descansaba, aquella mujer que seguirá siendo una desconocida para mí. Hizo que algo en mí removiera un viejo sentimiento que guarde cuando él se volvió prohibido para mí, pero esté no era el lugar, ni el momento para cuestionar a mi corazón. Lo vi tan frágil, tan sumido en su tristeza que decidí acercarme hacia donde estaba me detuve a sus espalda con todo este mar de sentimientos que se posó en mi pecho, decidí subir mi mano y colocarla en su hombro para confortarlo y de alguna forma hacerle saber que no estaba solo. Pero no reaccionó, mi mirada busco el suelo y una pequeña lágrima se dejó caer de mi ojo. Era hora de marcharme, era hora de salir a enfrentar a nuestro enemigo, al culpable de tanta desdicha. Como una suave caricia fui retirando mi mano de su hombro, pero sorpresivamente él la capturo, mi corazón tembló ante su contacto inesperado.

-Gracias- fueron sus cortas palabras antes de soltarme y sentir que algo en mi nuevamente lo sentía perdido sentimiento que se confirmó cuando al levantar mi rostro para responderle vi a Nicolas. Un nudo se formó en mi garganta y solo decidí dar la vuelta y salir huyendo del lugar.

-¡¿Rei?!- fue el llamado de Lita quien me detuvo de mi huida -¿Estás bien?- despeje mi garganta antes de responder.

-Por supuesto… ya es hora-

-¿Segura?-

-Claro que lo estoy recuerda que soy la guerrera del fuego y la pasión nada podría derrotarme jajajaja- ¿Por qué después de tanto tiempo, estos sentimientos se removieron tan solo para volverme a lastimar?

-Rei…- me volvió a llamar pero antes que intentará preguntármelo una vez más salir corriendo -Como tú digas, pero espérame ¡Rei! …- Quizás ese silencio en mis sueños premonitores era lo que más deseaba en mi corazón en estos momentos. Soy una tonta…ni cuenta me había dado cuando mis lágrimas habían comenzado a caer, pero no era el momento al final de esta carrera comenzaría la batalla definitiva.

}i{

Quizás muchas cosas nos terminaron por distanciar y alejar, muchos sentimientos no pudieron reencarnar junto a nuestros deberes, pero hoy como ningún otro momento desde nuestro reencuentro debía acompañarlo, sin rencor, ni reproches, solo como buenos amigos. Pero en mi torpeza, no sabía que hacer, vi como Rei se le acerco y como su rostro se llenó de una tristeza alcanzable para mi corazón. _¿Sería posible que ella…?_ Sacudí mi cabeza para alejar cualquier pensamiento que en estos momentos no tenía lugar.

La pequeña sala donde nos encontrábamos comenzaba a ponerse más helado, las manecillas en reloj comenzaban a marcas los minutos que faltaban para la batalla…

**Flashback**

Tan pronto como Kaori murió el enemigo decidió comenzar su ataque, el cielo que por el dolor de Darien se había tornado oscuro con la presencia de la Reina Aka y todos sus sirvientes parecía profundizar la oscuridad. Tan pronto el enemigo comenzó su ataque decidimos ir a su enfrentamiento.

-¡Sailor Scouts de este universo muestren sus rostros, entreguen sus cristales o acabaré ahora mismo con este miserable lugar sin ninguna piedad!-

-Por favor… detente- Fueron mis gritos de suplicas mi única respuesta, no permitirían que acabaran con este planeta donde mis padres y mi hermano viven, donde todas nosotras teníamos a nuestras familias y donde ahora vivíamos para protegerlo.

-¡No! ¿Qué haces Sailor Moon?- fue el llamado desesperado que hizo Sailor Mars al verme tan expuesta frente a aquella mujer que veíamos por primera vez. De todos los enemigos que antes habíamos visto nunca había visto alguien que al mirar a sus ojos estos se mostraran tan vacíos, sin brillos, sin vida; pero eso no era importante en estos momentos solo debíamos defender el hogar que Darien protegía con tanta devoción y que por esta tragedia no podía defender.

-Chicas por favor… es nuestro planeta y como tal debemos defenderlo…- intente alentar a las muchachas mientras miraba fijamente a aquella mujer cuando de pronto, la vista de la mujer se fue hacia mi costado.

-¡Detente!-

-¡¿Da…Tuxedo Mask?!- fue la voz de Darien quien me hizo entender porque aquella mujer dejo la atención sobre nosotras.

-Este es mi planeta, este es mi lucha, por favor Sailor Moon, déjame resolverlo a mí… por favor…-

-Pero…-

-Sailor Moon, por favor entiéndelo…- era verdad, que debía ponerme en su lugar, hace solo unos minutos Kaori había dejado su vida en la tierra, había dejado a Darien destruido y a nuestra pequeña Rini sola. Debía dejarlo hacer lo que realmente sentía.

-Tienes razón Sailor Neptune, discúlpame- lo miré una última vez antes de alejarme junto a las demás, mientras intentaba… mientras esperaba que entre aquellas personas estuviera mi amado Seiya, pero lamentablemente él no estaba junto a ellos. Y eso estremeció mi alma y mi corazón era posible que…

Todos aquellos pensamientos, hacia Seiya desaparecieron en cuanto mis ojos no daban crédito de lo que Darien comenzó hacer, de pronto, lo vi arrodillarse frente a toda esa gente… lo vi humillarse, y esto tan solo parecía el antesala a la peor batalla que en cualquier momento comenzaríamos a tener.

-Reina Aka, como príncipe y guardián de este Planeta, vengo a pedirte que me des el tiempo suficiente para sepultar a mi mujer…yo después…-

-¿Me vienes a pedir misericordia… Darien Chiba o mejor dicho Tuxedo Mask o no, no, mejor Príncipe Endymion?-

-¿Cómo es que…?- Cuando lo llamo de sus tres identidades Darien no era el único sorprendido. Si no todas nosotras que no dejábamos de cuestionarnos como era que sabía de él, ¿Sería posible que supiera de todas nosotras?

-¿Cómo es que conozco tanto de ti? Pues eso es gracias a ella- dijo señalando firmemente hacia Mina, ¿Acaso ella…? No ella jamás nos traicionaría.

-Yo… Eso es mentira yo jamás la traicionaría- dijo ante la mirada cuestionadora de muchas.

-Jajaja… el amor fue el culpable…como le dicen aquí… así "Bella durmiente" jajajaja.- ahora lo comprendía, aquella vez en la cabaña de Lita, todo fue un plan para que por medio de mina supieran de nosotros.

-¿Cómo te atreviste a usarme para esos fines? No te lo permitiré Cadena de amor de V…-

-¡No!- fue el grito de Darien quien detuvo a Mina.

-Pero…-

-Yo arreglaré esto, déjenme- Nadie entendía nada, parecía que realmente Darien había perdido la cordura.- Yo solo quiero…por favor.- comenzó a decir una vez que volvió arrodillarse frente a ella.

-Jajaja…. De todos los estúpidos planetas que he destruido con está mano, está es la primera vez que un príncipes me rogará de esta forma… Jajaja…-

-Yo… por favor…-

-Bien tienes 48 horas, después de eso quiero los cristales, sus vidas y la de todos los habitantes de este primitivo lugar…- vi como ella comenzó hacer una señas y todos las personas que la acompañaban comenzaron a marcharse mientras ella, seguí ahí mirando fijamente a Darien con una sonrisa burlona y cruel. De pronto, majestuosamente comenzó a acercársele. Me acerque lo suficiente para intentar protegerlo.

-Aprovecha estas horas, después no volverá a ver mañana…- escuche mientras le decía, sorpresivamente lo tomo del cabello y levanto su rostro para mirarlo a sus ojos y lentamente se acercó a su oído izquierdo.

–Es una lástima que una persona común y corriente como esa mujer no haya soportado aquel veneno que le dimos lentamente durante estos meses, pero eso es para que sepas y aprendas que nosotros los de sangre pura no debemos mezclarnos con simples y vulgares mortales, lastima aquella criatura que vivía en su vientre sobrevivió…pero si gustas yo puedo reunirlos a todos en el infierno- aquella confesión, me estremeció tanto que no podía dar crédito que la muerte de Kaori se debiera a nuestro enemigo. El poco brillo que aguardaba en la mirada de Darien, comenzó a desaparecer al mismo tiempo que la Tierra se oscurecía más.

**Fin Flashback**

-Darien yo…- fue lo primero que dije, al acercarme a su espalda.

-Ya… debo dejarla ir… debo… ya es hora de sepultarla…- dijo mientras apretaba el tomador de aquella urna, y sus ojos se nublaban de tantos sentimientos que realmente no sabía como confortar.

-Debes ser fuerte…-

-¿es irónico no lo crees?-

-¿Irónico?-

-Plut sentenció nuestras vidas, y lo único verdadero de todo esto término siendo Rini…-

-Rini y tu amor por ella deben darte fuerza…-

-El amor no es suficiente Serena, debes entenderlo. Yo lo acabo de entender… Te amé a ti y sin embargo, bastaron las mentiras de Plut, bastaron tus dudas y las mías para que amarte doliera y para que amarte solo significara odiarte y odiar a quien fuera lo único que hoy me quedara de la mujer que me enseño que el amor es más que una palabra conformada por cuatro letras, que el amor es más que ir de la mano, de regalar objetos…el amor es la espera, es el sacrificio, es amar a pesar de no sentirse correspondido…-

-Darien…-

-Tú tienes la suerte de que Seiya pueda aun regresar, que puedan amarse. En cambio yo… yo me demoré en decírselo, yo no me di cuenta que sus últimas miradas, sus últimas caricias y de que sus besos significaban un eterno adiós…-

-No te hagas esto Darien… Rini te necesita-

-Y no la dejaré sola, solo que quiero dejar claro que una parte de mi corazón, de mi alma se murió con ella… y lo que queda de él será para amar a mi pequeña hija y defenderla de quien quiera lastimarla…-

-Señor Chiba es hora- fue el encargado del cementerio quien nos interrumpió.

-Solo denme unos minutos más… por favor- pronunció con un leve quiebre en su voz

-Yo estaré contigo Darien…-

-Déjame solo, por favor Serena. Quiero estar solo con ella y mi dolor-

-Discúlpame-

-No tienes nada de que disculparte. Gracias por todo, más tarde antes de ir a la batalla paso a ver a Rini a tu casa…- Cuanto dolor podían sus palabras esconder, su mirada ocultar, quería reconfortarlo pero él ya lo había decidió, llevar el duelo en soledad. Decidí ir a mi casa a ver como estaba la pequeña Rini quien era cuidada por mi mamá.

No sin antes voltear a verlo una vez más lleve mí mano hacia mi broche, desearía tanto que el brillo de mi cristal de plata aliviara su dolor. Baje mi mirada y comencé mi camino a casa, a pocas horas de nuestra batalla.

}i{

-Kaori…- en cuanto su nombre se escapó de mis labios nuevamente sentí mi alma desgarrarse… -Dime ¿Qué voy hacer sin ti? ¿Cómo quieres…- un nudo se apodero de mi garganta, impidiéndome hablar y dando paso a un sollozo desgarrador llanto. –que viva sin ti?- sentía el aire escasear de mis pulmones.

-¿Por qué fuiste tan egoísta? ¿Por qué me dejaste tan solo? Si tan solo me hubieses hablado de nuestra pequeña Rini, de aquella visita de Plut… ¿Por qué? mírame… mírame… no soy nada, no soy nadie sin ti…- deje caer mi cuerpo sobre mis rodillas, sin soltar la manija del ataúd, mientras mis lágrimas se fugaban sin vergüenza de mis ojos, mientras sentía que en cada una de ella mi alma se iba desvaneciendo.

-Perdóname, perdóname por haberte dejado sola… por haber permitido que te llevaran que te alejaran de mi… te amo, te amo y no dejaré de hacerlo nunca, solo me queda esperar que la vida avance en mí para volver a ti…- rompí en el llanto más profundo, me sentí tan pequeño, tan débil, era como un niño sin consuelo.

-Darien…- aquella voz, era su voz… detuvo mi llanto un instante. –Darien- era ella, no se había ido, estaba a mi lado.

-Kaori mi amor…- levante mi mirada buscándola pero como no había nadie.

-No llores…- era ella, de pronto era tan nítida, tan majestuosa. –Yo prometí que siempre estaría a tu lado amándote, esperándote, velando por ti y nuestra pequeña…-

-Es que no concibo esta vida sin ti…- dije mientras nuevamente mis lágrimas y el dolor me doblegaban.

-¿Acaso no piensas en nuestra pequeña?-

-Si lo hago, pero esto es más fuerte y más doloroso de lo que imagine…-

-Yo te daré la fuerza y el coraje para levantarte…- me dijo mientras me tendía su helada mano, la tome con fuerza y comencé levantarme –Yo estaré a tu lado guiando sus pasos y acompañándote en los tuyos-

-Yo solo quiero amarte, quiero que todo esto sea un mal sueño. Despertar amándote, no soporto esta soledad, este vació…- lleve mi mano desesperada hacia mi pecho junto a la suya –extraño tu calor, el sonido de tu risas, el ritmo de tu respiración, está vida sin ti no tiene sentido…-

-Si la tiene, ese sentido debe ser nuestra hija, la protección que este planeta necesita…vamos Darien, yo te amo, me fui de este mundo amándote y aun en muerte lo sigo haciendo- me acerque a ella aferrándome a su cintura.

-No me siento capaz de defender a nadie, no si no estás acá. No lo entiendes, cuando más quise desaparecer, cuando solo podía odiar, tu calmaste mis alma, curaste mis heridas y me devolviste la fe… ahora, decidiste por mí, por nosotros, me apartaste de tu amor ¿Por qué?-

-Porque te amo, solo porque te amo no tengo más justificación que esa, este amor que me llevo a darte lo mejor de mí fue lo que me dio el valor de sacrificar mi vida por ti y por esa pequeña parte de mí que hoy está a tu lado y que sé que cuidarás como lo más sagrado. Sé que entenderás y que saldrás a dar la mejor batalla y nuestra hija crecerá rodeada de amor, de nuestro amor…-

-Kaori… amor, perdóname…- pronuncié, al darme cuenta cuando egoísta me estaba comportando, cuando ciego estaba quedando por el dolor de no volverla a ver.

-No tengo nada que perdonar, solo prométeme que nunca dejaras a nuestra pequeña sola, que te levantarás y que salvarás a este mundo de esa mujer…-

-Lo haré, juro que lo haré…pero nunca dejes de amarme, ni te alejes de mí…-

-Aquí estaré a tu lado, en aquella batalla, en cada paso que des, en cada nuevo despertar, en cada brisa de aire, en cada gota de lluvia… donde veas estaré y en cada día en la vida de nuestra hija…-

-Kaori…- mencione mientras una calidez comenzaba a invadir mi cuerpo.

-Ahora debo irme…-

-Por favor n…- intente sujetarla, pero ella silencio mis labios con su dedo.

-Nunca olvides que te estaré esperando en aquel aeropuerto donde nuestras vidas se cruzaron en el vuelo con destino a nuestro amor, prométeme que en esta vida cuidarás a nuestra hija, pero en la próxima irás a mi encuentro y seremos felices junto a nuestra pequeña Rini-

-Así será mi amor… allí estaré esperando encontrarme contigo, ahora me dedicaré a amarte a ti y a nuestra Rini- una esperanza termino por envolverme antes de sentir por última vez un suave y frío beso, sobre mis labios.

-Nos vemos pronto mi amado Darien…muy pronto, los amos como no te imaginas cuanto, no olvides tu promesa yo estaré a tu lado en cada palpito de tu corazón…-

-Te amo y cumpliré cada cosa que me has pedido, defenderé este planeta que me vio amarte y que será el hogar de nuestra hija…Nos vemos pronto amor mío- aquella hermosa figura se desvaneció frente a mí, mis ojos que no pudieron evitar llorar ante esta nueva despedida, menos dolorosa que la anterior pero dolorosa al fin y al cabo. Ya era hora de dejarla descansar y luchar por el planeta que verá crecer a nuestra hija. Esperando que nuestro reencuentro llegue en otra nueva vida. Abrís mis ojos y llamé al personal, para comenzar con el sepelio.

}i{

El regreso a casa fue realmente extraño, la oscuridad ya había llegado para quedarse al parecer en todo el planeta, Artemis y Luna se habían encargado de realizar una trasmisión radial alertando a todos del posible y ya casi inminente ataque que sufriría Tokio y el resto del mundo. Por lo que no me sorprendía el caos en las calles. Aunque ya era menos, que en los primeros días.

-¡Mamá ya llegue!- grite como cada vez que llegaba a casa. Intentando hacer de este día uno normal, aunque sabía perfectamente que este quizás sería el último antes de terminar con todo este nuevo conflicto.

-Serena estamos en el living- me respondió mamá muy despacio, me saque mis zapatos y me dirigí en dirección a donde estaban, mientras me acercaba se le podía oír tarareando un suave melodía de cuna. Al entrar no pude evitar enternecerme con aquella escena, Rini dormía plácidamente en sus brazos, mientras papá y Sammy las acompañaban. Era la imagen perfecta, pero que me hacía sentir una ladrona, ellos disfrutando de aquella bebita, mientras Darien aún no terminaba de sepultar a Kaori. ¿En qué momento llegamos a esto?

-Ven hija, mira a tu prima…es tan hermosa- dijo muy feliz mi papá mientras unía su voz a la melodía que mamá seguía haciendo mientras Rini dormía plácidamente en sus brazos.

-Pues yo creo que Rini, es más bonita que la tonta de Serena papá-

-¡Sammy! No es momento de pelear…-

-Déjalo mamá, él tiene razón está pequeñita es mil veces más linda que yo- respondí prácticamente por inercia.

-Serena, hermana ¿Te encuentras bien?- me pregunto tan extrañado como todos en la sala, eso incluida la mira de Luna, quien recién había ingresado a la sala.

-Claro que sí, solo que hoy simplemente te daré la razón. ¿Ya tienen todo listo?- intenté sonar, lo más natural y convencida posible. Pero en mis adentros millones de sentimientos no me dejaban de invadir, mientras las manecillas del reloj seguían su curso normal, señalando que no faltaba nada para que la tierra cayera en la absoluta oscuridad. Tome la poca cordura que me quedaba para poder seguir con el plan, proteger a mi familia y enviarla al lugar donde estarían todos reunidos y a salvos.

-¿Crees que sea necesario irnos de aquí hija?-

-Por supuesto que si papá, ya escuchaste lo que dijeron en la radio. Y también has visto como la oscuridad se ha apoderado de la ciudad…-

-Kenji, amor. Nuestra hija tiene razón es hora de partir. Sammy ayuda a tu hermana a acomodar todo en el auto, en una hora más saldremos-

El silencio, se quedó entre nosotros cada uno sumergido en sus propios pensamientos. Preparé el auto junto a mi hermano, me despedí de cada uno de ellos, esperando que la razón que di para quedarme tranquilice a mis padres. Abrace por última vez a mi hermano y tome en brazos a Rini, y deposite en su frente un beso._ Que luz de la luna, siempre te proteja pequeña Rini, _ Susurre en su oído ante de dejarla en los brazos de mi mamá.

-Por favor hija, procura alcanzarnos por favor-

-Así lo haré, solo. Vayan con cuidado, los alcanzo en un momento más-

Subí a mi habitación, quizás por última vez. Aquella sensación de despedida causo un leve dolor en mi pecho y un nudo en mi garganta, sacudí mi cabeza para alejar cualquier sentimiento ya solo me dedique a recorrer cada rincón del lugar donde toda esta historia inicio; cerré mis ojos y nuevamente el sol se veía desde mi ventana y vi como una pequeña gatita oscura entro por mi ventana y me hablo. Aquel día, mi vida como Serena Tsukino termino y dio inicio a la vida en conjunto con la niña llorona que soy y aquella legendaria soberana de la Luna.

También llegó a mi mente, de todos esos intentos de ser cantantes con Molly, de las lágrimas que mi primer amor me dio, de aquellos confusos sentimientos que trajo a mi vida una estrella fugaz y de la primera vez en que el amor verdadero me envolvió en sus brazos y me llevo a las estrellas, de la angustia que su ausencia aun causa a mi alma. No me di cuenta, cuando unas tibias lágrimas se dejaron escapar, de mis ojos cerrados mientras millones de imagines de mi casa, mi familia, las chicas, de Darien y Seiya me inundaron.

-¡Serena, ya es hora!- fue el grito de Luna, quien me trajo de regreso a mi habitación, una energía indescriptible comenzó a recorrerme completamente y la media luna en mi frente brillo con tal intensidad, que por un instante no me dejo ver nada. -¿Qué sucede Serena?-

Al comenzar a despejarse, mi transformación de eternal Sailor estaba en mí, -Ya es hora Luna, las muchachas nos esperan- fue lo último que dije antes de emprender mi camino a nuestro punto de encuentro.

}i{

-Por favor, Mina no te hagas esto-

-Como me pides eso Yaten. Por mi culpa, es que esa mujer sabe todo de nosotros, conoce nuestras identidades, nuestras vidas…- la vi tan frágil y tan abrumada a la vez. Pero ahí estaba, en cuanto selle sus labios con mi dedo y le levante su rosto, pude ver el miedo en sus ojos.

-No tengas miedo, mi hermosa Venus. Yo estaré a tu lado y no permitiré que nadie te lastime-

-¡Oh Yaten! ¿Cómo pude ser tan descuidada?-

-Ni tú, ni yo imaginamos que era el plan de ellos…fuiste tan víctima como todos, como Darien, como Seiya…..como yo- intentaba consolar a mi guerrera del amor.

-Pero…-

-Pero nada, ya deja de ser tan llorona y lamentarte por estas estupideces. Ahora vamos, todos nos están esperando- no querían sonar tan duro, pero si no lo hacía podríamos pasar todo el día escuchando sus lamentaciones.

-Yaten… no es necesario que sea así… yo…-

-¡Mina!...- dije después de sacar un suspiro agotador de mi boca, la tome de la cintura y la atraje hacía mí. –no quiero oírte quejar más…- le dije y antes de que ella intentará responderme la besé… como un loco desesperado por callarla, por no soltarla. Necesitaba verme y sentirme seguro frente a ella, aun cuando me sentí realmente inquieto, ante esta nueva lucha que estaba por desarrollarse en unos minutos.

-Yo…- intento decir una vez que deje sus labios, le di la espalda y me acerque a la puerta.

-No hay tiempo para más lamentaciones, ni para más besos. Debemos salir y dar lo mejor de nosotros. Cuando todo esto termine, te llevaré a la estrella más hermosa de está galaxia…- tome la manija de la puerta, sin mirarla, para que no notará mi miedo, pero ella me sostuvo mi brazo.

-Cualquier lugar en este mundo, en este universo será perfecto o hermoso, mientras esté contigo…-

-Mina…-

-Solo prométeme que volveremos a estar juntos, que sobrevivirás y te cuidaras…-

-Lo haré siempre y cuando tu igual me lo prometas- nos miramos ansiosos de nuestras respuestas, pero detrás de ese brillo de seguridad se escondía ese temor de la incertidumbre.

-Muchachos, estamos atrasados- fueron las palabras de Artemis las que nos interrumpieron, y nos hicieron volver a la realidad.

-Es verdad lo siento mucho- fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir antes que dejará aparecer mi traje de caballero.

-Vamos- fueron las palabras de Mina, en cuanto tomo mí mano, antes de que atravesemos la puerta con rumbo a nuestro destino.

}i{

-¿Crees que después de hoy, aun exista un mañana?-

-Mientras estemos juntos, no me preocupa cuanto tarde o no en llegar un mañana-

-Pero… desconocemos la fuerza de este enemigo-

-Estoy completamente seguro, que mientras estemos juntos y nos cuidemos mutuamente, no habrá fuerza que nos separe o nos lastimes…-

-Taiki…yo…-

-No dudes, yo estaré a tu lado. Cuidando de ti…-

-Por favor, abrázame… tengo miedo y no quiero seguir ocultado este sentimiento, que me invade. No quiero perder a nadie en combate, yo sé lo que se siente perder a alguien. Y hoy más que nunca no quiero perderte a ti-

-Jamás me apartaran de tu lado mi hermosa sirena, aun cuando me arrebaten este cuerpo, mi alma nunca te dejará-

-No hables como si fuera un adiós…-

-No lo es, pero ante cualquier peligro, no olvides que este amor que siento por ti, nació aquella lluviosa tarde, cuando esperábamos ver aquel cometa y hoy más que nunca te aseguro que no tiene un límite ni un punto final… porque te amaré más allá de la misma muerte-

-Y yo a ti, Taiki, te amaré más allá de esta vida y todas las demás. Aun cuando muera, sé que volvería a nacer solo para volver a amarte…- la tome del cuello e inevitablemente, no dude en besarla con ese miedo, con ese sabor que la duda ante este nuevo enemigo me traía. En cuanto nuestros pulmones comenzaron a demandarnos aire, comenzamos nuestra carrera hacía nuestro punto de encuentro…nuestro destino final.

}i{

Todo estaba listo para llevar a cabo el plan como habíamos acordado, yo y Nicolas iríamos con la familia de Serena para cuidar de la pequeña Rini y avisar cualquier cosa a los felinos guardianes; pero sin poderes sinceramente me sentía un inútil. Hoy mi mejor amigo y la mujer que amo se enfrentarán a un enemigo, que sinceramente me tiene inquieto, no quería perderlos a ninguno de los dos, ni menos que le pasara algo alguno de los muchachos. Pero no podía evitar sentir miedo.

-¿Andrew?-

-Mi hermosa guerrera- dije en un tono más bajo de lo normal, quería disimular mi miedo, ese miedo que era inevitable no sentir, aquella mujer de alguna u otra forma nos tenía bajo su poder.

-Estaré bien. Protegeré nuestro hogar y volveré a tu lado…-

-Lo sé… solo quiero que esto pasé y volvamos a estar juntos aquí en nuestro hogar-

-Claro que sí, o crees que es fácil deshacerse de mí…- me dijo mientras me rodeaba el cuello y me miraba con esos hermosos ojos verdes, que me hacía perder la voluntad.

-Lo que más deseos es tener una eternidad para amarte… jamás quisiera apartarte de mí solo…-

-¿Solo…? ¿Solo qué…?-

-Quisiera estar a tu lado, luchar junto a ti o al menos estar cerca por cualquier cosa-

-Eso es peligroso, tu sabes que está mujer los conoce a ti y a Nicolas… sus vidas corren peligro y lo mejor que pueden hacer ahora es ir con nuestras familias y cuidarlas…-

-Pero…- de verdad no quería dejarla, algo en mí me pedía acompañarla. –Tienes razón, nuestra misión es cuidar de la pequeña Rini, y de sus familias- intente sonar sereno pero no estaría tranquilo hasta saber que todo estos terminaría bien y todo volvería a calma. Debía cumplirle a Lita, a Darien, a Serena y los demás.

-Debo marcharme, Serena ya me aviso que sus padres, Sammy y Rini iban camino al fuerte. Por favor, recuerda todo lo que te dijimos-

-No te preocupes mi hermosa guerrera, estaré allí esperando por ti- y fue lo último que dije y que ella escucho, antes de que mis manos tomaron su rostro y nos hundiéramos en un suave y tierno besos… que ella intensifico y que yo deseaba no detener. Mi corazón deseo detener el tiempo, se aceleró con la esperanza de tenerla entre mis brazos, pero no era posible. Había una misión que cumplir, un mundo que salvar… y un amor que concretar juntos, pero antes debía volver a salir el sol, debía regresar la paz a nuestras vidas.

-Te amo… vuelve pronto- fue lo último que dije al retirar mis labios de los suyos.

-Por ti regresaría desde el mismo infierno- Se dio la vuelta y tomo el rumbo a su destino mientras yo… me encaminaba al mío.

}i{

-¡Rei!- podía escucharlo a lo lejos tras de mí llamándome, mientras yo solo quería huir para no sentirme la peor persona sobre la faz de este tierra, por sentirlo traicionándolo. –Por favor-

Me detuve al ver que Lita se perdió unos pasos delante de mí al encuentro de Andrew… no podría vivir huyendo y no cometería el error de aquella vez cuando fuimos a luchar contra la Reina Beryl. Está vez, no me quedaría callada.

-Nicolas yo…- quería encontrar las palabras para justificar mi actitud, para que cualquier duda se disipara, pero no podía, porque sabía que mis dudas eran verdadera. Mis ojos se llenaron a lágrimas y un nudo atoro todo en mi pecho.

-No necesito que digas nada, solo quiero que sepas que cuando decidí estar a tu lado y hacer todo lo necesario para que me amarás sabía que había una mínima posibilidad de perder, porque yo estuve allí en ese período donde él era todo para ti… ¿lo recuerdas?- me pregunto a lo que yo con el rostro cubierto por estas estúpidas lágrimas respondí con un afirmativo movimiento de mi cabeza. –Sabía que existía una mínima posibilidad que algo en ti se removiera y con eso mi inminente derrota llegará. Sin embargo, hoy no me queda de otra más que asumir mi derrota mas no me arrepiento de nada, ni de amarte como lo hago y de seguir haciéndolo por el resto de mi vida…- De pronto, su firme voz parecía debilitarse por las palabras que comenzaba a pronunciar -…ni de dejarte libre…-

-¡No!- fue lo único que salió de mis labios, mientras ese maldito nudo se volvía intenso en mi garganta..._ ¿Libre? ¿Libre sin luchar?_ No quería dejarlo, no quería libertad, quería su seguridad, para no dejarme llevar por este torbellino de sentimientos que comenzaba a envolverme, pero no ahí estaba el tonto Nicolas una vez más. Me arme de fuerza para pronunciar algo – ¡Eres… eres… un completo tonto!- y fue lo único que logre decir antes de que mi reacción fuera el de cubrirme la boca, como quien quería evitar volver a decir alguna idiotez.

-Lo sé… siempre lo he sabido, soy un completo tonto… por no lograr borrar esos viejos sentimientos en ti por él, tonto por no lograr que me ames de la forma en que lo hago en este momento- bajo su rostro hacia el suelo, lo vi dar vuelta y darme la espalda.

-¿Por qué?- grite, entre lágrimas de profunda pena y rabia -¿Por qué dejarme libre y no luchar… no aferrarte?- vi su cuerpo tensarse ante mi reclamo sentía la esperanza de que se volteará a decirme algo, pero no fue así. Me arme de valor y me acerque para ponerme frente a sus ojos. –No quiero tu libertad… ¿Por qué dejarme sola cuando más necesito sentirme segura, para no dejarme ahogar en este mar de sentimientos?-

-¿Me quiere culpar de lo que él provoco de nuevo en tu corazón?- me respondió nuevamente sin siquiera mirarme.

-¡No!- grité firmemente –Por supuesto, que no. Tengo claro que la única culpable soy yo y mis dudas, por sentirme protectora ante su vulnerabilidad, pero yo te…-

-Rei, por favor… solo no sigas- me suplico en un leve sollozo que dejo escapar. Qué había dicho, ¿Por qué dije está estupidez? Soy una completa estúpida.

-Por favor Nicolas discúlpame…-

-Ya es hora de que vayas, Lita espera por ti y yo debo cumplir lo que Serena me pidió…-

-Por favor déjame explicarte…-

-Cuando regreses hablaremos con más calma… yo debo…- dio un paso hacia mi derecha quedando a mi costado –debo irme ya-

-Nicolas…- dije en un suave murmullo, antes de que el siguiera su paso y me dejará allí más desprotegida, más vulnerable en medio de mi propia odisea. De algo estaba segura. Podría mi corazón latir ansioso por Darien, pero jamás él sería para mí… yo quería a Nicolas pero en estos momentos mi cabeza y mi corazón era un verdadero lío –eres un cobarde… tan cobarde como yo-

Fue lo último que dije, antes de limpiarme el rostro e ir al encuentro de Lita, para ir a ver nuestros destinos… a ver si mis sueños premonitores, se cumplían como los de aquella vez tiempo atrás.

}i{

-El mar se ha oscurecido y silenciado desde que el planeta se ha sumergido en estas tinieblas…-

-El viento tampoco quiere soplar a nuestro favor. La muerte de esa mujer, ha destruido al príncipe-

-Eso es verdad, cada que el príncipe está en peligro o sufriendo el planeta lo siente igual… ¿Será este nuestro final?-

-Si lo fuera no me importaría… mientras este junto a ti Michiru, no hay final que me entristezca ni me angustie, si estás a mi lado-

-Haruka, jamás nadie nos separará ni esta tonta muerta que se aproxima, ni la eternidad…- no aguante más antes de rodearle con mis brazos y aproximarme hacia sus labios, que tanto gustaba besar. –Las despedidas no existen entre nosotros- pronuncie antes de unir sus labios con los míos.

-Michiru- pronuncio entre nuestro beso, así que decidí profundizarlo antes que dijera algo más, a estas altura ya nada me importaba más que grabarme el sabor de sus labios sobre los míos. Besos que un pequeño y lejano ruido nos hizo separar lentamente.

-¡Mamá Michiru, Papá Haruka! ¿Ya es hora?- se escucharon los gritos de Hotaru antes de llegar a la sala donde nos encontrábamos.

-Así es llego la hora- dije sin aun soltar del todo a Haruka, quien me sostenía con una mano desde mi cintura.

-¿Y mamá Setsuna igual vendrá?-

-No creo que eso sea posible, pero seguro que de donde esté, ella te cuidará tanto o más que nosotros-

-Tienes razón papá Haruka. Pero bueno, ya estoy lista… vamos- nos dijo emocionada y con sus ojos colmados de una esperanza que en estos momentos no tenía en mí que seguramente Haruka tampoco sentía.

-Pues vamos, llego la hora de demostrarles quienes somos las Sailors Outers- dije para intentar invadirme de la seguridad de la pequeña a ver si lograba contagiar a Haruka.

Corrimos rumbo al encuentro con esa mujer, conscientes de que quizás ganar no sucedería, que muchas cosas hoy corrían un riesgo, enorme. Pero como sea, mi misión en este tiempo es el mismo que aquellos del Milenio de Plata cuidar de la Princesa con mi vida de ser necesario. Y ahora íbamos al encuentro de nuestro destino.

}¡{

Aun cuando el trato era claro, la batalla por salvar la tierra comenzaría al anochecer, aquella mujer no cumplió, tal cual lo dijo la Princesa Kakyuu aquella mujer no tuvo piedad, ni palabra para cumplir a cabalidad el acuerdo. La mitad del planeta Tierra se encontraba sometido bajo la tiranía de está malvada Reina.

Desde las ruinas del Milenio de Plata, en este lugar tan lejano y fuera del alcance del planeta tierra y de la batalla que comenzaba a desarrollarse podía observar como las Sailors Scouts, los Caballeros Stars, el Príncipe Endymion y la Princesa de Fuego llegaban al lugar de encuentro, como sus rostros de asombro ante tanta destrucción comenzó a causar entragos en mí, ya no pertenecía al mundo físico, no podía protegerlos o siquiera ayudarlos. Solo era una miserable espectadora junto a Kaori, quien me había pedido ver a mi lado esta inevitable batalla.

Una vez más sería testigo de otra batalla que mi hija y sus amigos llevarían a cabo, quizás una que sentenciaría el destino de la vida de todos ellos.

-Veo que al fin se dignaron a aparecer…-

-¡Mentiste!- fue el grito de dolor que mi hija pronuncio con ese leve nudo en la garganta.

–Dijiste que esperarías a que al menos sepultara a mi… a Kaori- digo en un tono similar el joven príncipe.

-Jajaja no me hagas reír principito de pacotillas, acaso esperabas que una mujer como yo accediera a tan absurda petición- Desde las alturas donde aquella mujer se encontraba miro burlescamente al Príncipe.

-Pero tú…-

-¡Pero Nada!- aquel grito silencio el entorno donde todos estaba por comenzar.-Entiendelo de una vez una mujer como yo no pierde el tiempo haciendo acuerdo ridículos, ni esperando y mucho menos teniendo piedad con un lugar como este-

-Como puedes ser tan…- fueron la palabras que intento pronunciar mi hija. Las cuales no pudieron ser terminadas, pues la Reina Aka levantó su espada tan alto sobre su cabeza que distrajo la atención de todos los guerreros, sorpresivamente un fuerte brillo salió de su arma tan intensamente que ninguna de las Sailors, o los caballeros o el Príncipe o ni quiera la Princesa Kakyuu pudieron estar preparados para lo que vendría ahora.

}i{

_[De aquí en adelante las invito a leer si gustan, escuchando la versión que más prefieran del tema: "Moon revenge"]_

}i{

De pronto todo se ilumino para volverse oscuridad, la última imagen que vi fue de aquella mujer levantando su espada, antes de quedar levemente cegada al cubrirme bajo mi brazo, de pronto entre el silencio que acompaño aquella fuerte luz, sentí la proximidad de alguien.

-¡Aaah!- grite ante el sorpresivo ataque que apenas alcance a esquivar -¿Qué pensabas estúpido oni? ¿Qué me derribarías tan fácilmente?- me compuse tan pronto como pude para contraatacar sin dejar de ver como las muchachas aun encandecidas por ese brillo caían al suelo por el ataque de esa mujer de nombre Ika. No podría hacer era mi oportunidad de derribar a cuanto onis pudiera para ayudarlas de alguna forma -Ataque de hojas de roble de Júpiter!- una vez que se disipo mi ataque

Fue entonces cuando a mí alrededor, pude ver como entre los cuatro guardianes de la Reina, se distribuyeron entre nosotros. Atacándonos a traición al vernos enceguecidos por aquella mujer y en desventajas. A excepción de las Outers quienes lograron zafarse como yo y comenzar un sorprenderte ataque contra ese desgraciado de Kitsune y toda su tropa Onis. El sorprendente trabajo en equipo de ellas tres me ha sorprendió, definitivamente este hombre no la libraría tan fácilmente.

Y eso fue lo último que pude ver antes de volver a ser atacada por esos desagradables seres…-Vamos, ataquen malditos ¡Trueno de Jupiter resuena!-

}i{

En cuanto vimos a esa mujer levantar su espada, supimos que esto sería una trampa sin que ella lo notara logramos taparnos la vista y escondernos antes que la intensidad de aquella luz no cegara. No había tiempo era hora de enfrentarla, darle una ataque sorpresa.

Mientras cubríamos nuestros ojos intentamos avanzar para ver si podíamos aprovechar ese momento de descuido de aquella mujer, pero fuimos interceptados por ese miserable de Kitsune y toda esa tropa asquerosa de onis.

Tal cual siempre lo hemos hecho, nuestro movimientos fueron sincronizados para atacarlo Neptune y yo corrimos delante en posición de combate nos abrimos para que detrás de nosotros saliera Saturn a atacar directamente a Kitsune, pero fue protegido por uno de sus Onis, que ante el ataque de nuestra pequeña se deshizo en el aire.

Pero ese despiadado hombre, hizo un gesto y varios onis aprovecharon ese punto débil que queda cuando realizamos un ataque y Sailor Saturn fue atacada.

-¡Saturn!- grito Sailor Neptune totalmente aterrorizada por perder a nuestra pequeña compañera. Yo, debía seguir para aprovechar ahora mi turno, cuando bajo esos seres una voz lejana se escuchó inaudible era ella, Sailor Saturn.

-¡No se preocupen por mí!- logramos escuchar cuando un brillo entre los espacios que dejaba los onies comenzó a emerger y de pronto se escuchó fuerte y claro -¡Campo de energía!- protegida bajo su campo de energía comenzó su mortal ataque -¡Tumba del silencio!- Nuestra pequeña guerrera logro derribar a todos esos onis que la había capturado. Y así protegida por su campo comenzó su pequeña batalla.

Mientras tanto, yo aproveche un descuido de Kitsune y fui al ataque concentre mi energía para que mi espada apareciera -¡Espada de Uranus, Elimina!- por unos milímetros mi espada casi logra embestirlo pero el alcanzo esquivarlo.

-Estúpida guerrera- me dijo antes de aprovechar la posición en la que quede para golpearme y arrogarme sobre la tierra. Y en cosas de segundo miles de esas cosas se abalanzaron sobre mí.

-¡Maremoto de Neptuno!- se escuche a lo lejos, cuando gran parte de mis atacantes se desvaneció para liberarme de su ataque, en cuanto logre recuperar mi posición ataque.

-¡Tierra Tiembla!- no permitirían que me ganara. Y no permitirían que lastimaran a mi familia.

}i{

El Inicio de la batalla fue inminente, totalmente enceguecidas fuimos atacadas por los sirvientes de esa mujer, en cuanto recuperamos nuestras visión, nos encontrábamos en el suelo siendo atacadas por Ika y sus lacayos. Las muchachas rápidamente se pusieron de pies y comenzaron atacar mientras yo intentaba ver donde estaba Darien y la Princesa Kakyuu. Ver si entre todos esos seres se encontraba Seiya.

-Flechas Maker- el primer ataque que escuche a lo lejos fue el de Taiki, quien se encontraba con Yaten luchando contra Ookami y sus onis.

-¡Rapsodia acuática de Mercurio!-

-¡Beso de amor y belleza de Venus!- fueron los gritos que dieron Mercury y Venus –Vamos Sailor Moon, colócate de pie o será presa fácil de estos seres-

-Si lo siento muchachas- está vez no sería más la protegía yo los protegería y daría mi mejor lucha.

-¡Saeta llameante de Marte!- se escuchó detrás de mí, era Rei quien sorpresivamente logro lastimar a esa mujer engreída y malvada de Ika.

-¡Como te atreven infeliz!- pronunció abalanzándose sobre ella y desde sus oscuras vestimentas una especie de tentáculo la capturo y comenzó a asfixiarla.

-¡Sailor Mars!- grité al verla siendo atacada ferozmente -¡Hoja de roble de Jupiter!- Sailor Jupiter llego justo a rescatarla -Vamos chicas- nos animó para volver atacar a Ika.

Sorpresivamente en lo que Reí fue liberada varios onis la atacaron -¡Oh no, Sailor Mars!- volví a gritar al verla debilitada y nuevamente atacada. Pero está vez yo la rescataría–No permitiré que lastimen a mis amigos… ¡Por el poder del cristal de la luna plateada!- el brillo de mi báculo impacto directamente a los seres dejándola libre al fin, corrí donde ella para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

-Debes estar más atenta Mars, estás distraída-

-Veo que al fin comienzas a comportarte como nuestra líder-

-No es hora de pelear entre nosotras-

-Descuida lo tengo claro. Vamos por ellos-

}i{

Apenas logramos esquivar y defendernos del ataque de esa mujer y sus horribles sirvientes.

-¡Flecha Maker!-

-¡Lanza Healer!- nos colocamos espalda con espalda mientras intentábamos despejar nuestra visión para ir detrás e Ookami. Entre nuestras armas y algunos poderes que conservamos de nuestras estrellas guardianas logramos llegar a ella.

-Vaya, vaya muchachos veo que no son tan malos, pero no creo que tengan la velocidad suficiente para vencerme- nos dijo en ese tono de burla que logró enojarme como rara vez me pasaba, todos sabían que de los tres el enojón era Yaten.

-Seas una tortuga o la más rápida liebre igual te derrotaremos. Y recuperaremos a nuestro hermano-

-¿Hermano?-

-Así es vamos Maker es ahora- la batalla cuerpo a cuerpo comenzó, realmente era veloz.

-¿Hablas de ese farsante que, más tarde nos traiciono?-

-¿De qué hablar?- no pude evitar preguntar.

-No sabemos donde está, pero seguro vendrá y recibirá lo que se merece por haber traicionado a nuestra Reina- termino de decir, para entre mi descuido recibir un certero golpe que no tuve tiempo de esquivar.

-¡Maker!-

-Tranquilo Healer, es hora de combatir y ganar- debía verme firme y optimista, pero a los lejos logre sentir la mirada intensa y preocupada de ella. Por lo que no tenía tiempo de distraerla y mucho menos de afligirme. Me puse de pies, rápidamente para continuar con nuestro ataque.

}i{

_Por favor Kaori, ayúdame. Bríndame tu amor para este día derrotar a esta mujer que te aparto de mi lado._

-Qué mala suerte para ustedes altezas… deberán enfrentarse a mí el General Kaeru por si no me conocían y mis adorados onis-

-No tengo miedo de ti- pronuncié para ir a su encuentro, pero en el camino varios de esos desagradables seres, me atacaron.

-¡Príncipe!- escuche la voz preocupada de la Princesa Kakyuu. -¡Tempestad de Kinmoku!- aquel torbellino de flores ayudo a liberarme de esos seres. Y comenzar mi ataque, lance varias rosas y con mi bastón, logré liberar mi camino para llegar a él.

-Llego nuestra hora Principito o deseas arrodillarte y suplicarme por tu vida- aquellas palabras me irritaron

-Habla menos y pelea- con toda mi furia lance mi primer golpe para alcanzarlo, él lo esquivo rápidamente, dando un salto a traición, tal fue el salto que le perdí de vista y cuando logre volver a verlo estaba de tras de la Princesa -¡Princesa Kakyuu detrás de ti!- intenté advertirle, pero fue tarde la golpeo lanzándola lejos, intenté ir a su ayuda, pero nuevamente los onis me volver atacar.

-No se preocupe estaré bien…- alcanzo a decirme mientras se ponía de pie, el muy cobarde de Kaeru no tuvo piedad con ella. Debía eliminar a estos seres e ir en su ayuda.

Al fin, me había logrado despejar de ello y comenzar acercarme donde al fin la Princesa Kakyuu estaba dando una sorpréndete lucha contra Kaeru, de pronto lo vi saltar lejos del alcance de nuestras vista y nuevamente quedar detrás de la Princesa, vi mi posibilidad de atacar antes que la volviera a lastimar. Corrí rápidamente y en cuanto quede detrás de él, le atravesé mi bastón.

-¡Mal…Maldito prin…príncipe….- comenzó a decir mientras caía lentamente a mis pies.

-Tú y tu reina se merecen esto y más… por quitarme lo que más amaba en mi vida-

-Ja… ja...- su risa me sorprendí – Y ahora…vamos por tu… por tú… hi…aaaa- lo vie escupir sangre. Lo tome de sus raras prendas

-Habla maldito-

-tú hija- dijo claramente, antes de morir. _"tú hija…hija… hija" S_us palabras comenzaron hacerse eco.

-Príncipe será mejor…-

-Debo ir por mi hija…no permitiré que nadie la lastime-

-Tiene razón iré con usted-

}i{

-Por favor Seiya, no te preocupes por mi debes proteger a Rini-

-No Señora Ikuko los protegeré a todos- le dije mientras con mi capa, las resguardaba junto a la pequeña Rini… de algún modo debíamos llegar al auto donde Andrew las esperaba junto a los demás. Mientras yo distraería a ese desgraciado de Nodo. –Vamos es ahora o nunca- corrí con la pequeña en mi brazos y la Señora Ikuko hasta donde estaba Andrew, la vi subir y logre pasarle a la pequeña cuando me atacaron por la espalda, afuera de la puerta.

-¡Seiya!-

-Arranca Andrew… arranca, yo los cubriré, no mires atrás-

-No puedo dejar…-

-No te pedí ayuda… vete ya- le dije mientras con el fuerte dolor en mi espalda logre voltearme rápidamente antes que nos volvieran atacar.

-Jajaja… quien te viera así mocoso…-

-Cállate infeliz… no permitiré que lastimes a esa pequeña, ni mucho menos a Sailor Moon o a este planeta-

-Y dime una cosa ¿Cómo pretendes vencernos? Si eres uno contra todos estos Onis-

-Eso no lo responderé…observa bien porque después de ellos seguirás tú…- en cuanto terminé de hablar una docena de seres se abalanzaron sobre mí –¡Espada Fighter!-

}i{

-¡No!- grité al mismo tiempo que mi mano tapaba mi boca para no dejar escapar mi llanto, ante esta sorpresiva imagen. Allí delante de nosotras estaba ella despiadada y cruel, y su fiel sirviente con la pequeña Rini en sus brazos.

Todos manteníamos la mirada en ella y con la misma expresión mientras éramos rodeados por más Onis -¡Entrégamela!- gritó con impotencia y dolor Darien al ver a su pequeña hija en los brazos del enemigo.

-¿Quieres a la Niña Príncipe Endymion? …- pregunto mientras la tomaba en sus brazos –Ven por ella entonces- lo desafío. Yo aún seguía paralizada, incrédula ante esto, de pronto se me vino a la mente _¡Oh, no! No, esto no puede estar pasando… ¿Mi familia…dónde estaban mis padres, Sammy?_ Me puse de pie con la ayuda de Mina.

-¡¿Qué…- intenta preguntar pero no podía…miles de imagines de todos ellos se cruzaron por mi mente y un miedo comenzó apoderarse de mí -Dónde…dónde están…dónde están nuestras…nuestras familias?!- logré decir antes que ese nudo nuevamente se atorara en mi garganta y el sollozo se escapara de mí.

-Hablas de la mujer que cuidaba a esta pequeña… ¿Qué crees que paso?- Su pregunta, me dejo en blanco, sentí mi garganta endurecerse, secarse, mi corazón se detuvo por unos segundos, mis lágrimas y el dolor me doblegaron y mis piernas flaquearon hasta tocar el suelo.

-¡Noooooooooooooooooo! No, no, no por favor…no ¡Mamá, Papá, Sammy! Devuélvemelos, devuélvenos- grité desesperada –Por favor, devuélvelos te entrego todo lo que quieras, pero devuélveme a mi familia…a nuestras familias- dije mientras sentía que algo dentro de mí comenzaba a desboronarse.

-¿Qué le hiciste a mi abuelito…a Nicolas?- mi como dolorosamente pero a la vez llena de rabia Reí se acercó a mí, preguntándole.

-¿Dónde está Andrew? ¿Qué le has hecho a nuestra familia?- pregunto Lita.

-¿Qué paso con mis papás, dónde estás? ¡Habla!- Pregunto Mina, quiera era sostenida por Yaten.

-Mi mamá… Mi mamá ¿Dónde está mi mamá?- una conmocionada Amy preguntaba mientras Taiki se mantenía firme a su lado.

-Jajaja… así que quiere saber donde están esos humanos débiles. Todos ellos a pesar de ser seres tan inferiores dieron una batalla digna de su humanidad, si los quieren, aquí los tienen- cuando termino de decir aquellas palabras todos elevamos nuestras vistas y dentro de jaulas de hielos gigantes estabas los cuerpos inertes de cada uno de ellos, algunos lastimados otros tal cual los dejamos cuando nos despedimos.

-¡Eres una miserable!... ¡Centella relampagueante de Jupiter!- fue el primer ataque que escuche, antes que uno tras o otros comenzarán a ser lanzados hacia los Onis que nos rodeaban.

-¡Nooo! Sailor Júpiter, detente… deténganse, por favor- suplique para evitar que ella lastimara a Rini y los cuerpos de nuestras familias.

-¿Pero que demonios dices? Está no es hora de flaquear Sailor Moon, debemos rescatar a la pequeña Dama, a tu familia y la familia de todas las demás-

-Sailor Uranus- todo comenzó a suceder tan rápido, Sailor Venus y Healer estaban dando una pelea increíble, al igual que Sailor Mercury y Maker quienes avanzaban destruyendo a los Onis que al parecer no llegaban a terminar… Sailor Jupiter y Sailor Mars me acompañaban, mientras Sailor Uranus, Neptune y Saturno seguían su formidable trabajo en equipo derribando Onis, al igual que la Princesa Kakyuu. De pronto sentí, que alguien me tomo de la mano.

-Bombón yo te protegeré- su voz comenzó a resonar en mi mente, mis torpes pasos no me dejaban avanzar y fue cuando caí al suelo, cuando su imagen se hizo realidad frente a mí –Por favor discúlpame Bombón, yo quería evitarte todo este dolor y lo único que conseguí fue lastimarte más… pero ahora levántate iremos juntos a derrotarla-

-¡Oh, Seiya! Estás vivo, estás vivo- dije entre lágrimas mientras me ponía de pie y lo abrazaba fuertemente -¿Por qué me dejaste? ¿Por qué?- preguntaba, necesitaba respuestas, necesitaba despertar de este cruel sueño, pero con él a mi lado, con mi familia a mi lado.

-Por favor Bombón, no es tiempo de responder esas pregunta, Darien nos espera, debemos ayudarlo a derrotar a la Reina Aka vamos- Comenzamos la carrera los tres, a enfrentar a la Reina Aka; atrás quedaron nuestros amigos quienes distraían a los Onis para que no nos alcanzaran y pudiéramos acabar con la maldad de la Reian Aka.

-Veo que tuvieron las malditas agalla de llegar a mí- nos dijo una vez que nos quedamos frente a ella los tres, lo que paso después fue todo tan rápido, el primera ataque fue de Seiya, saco su espada, Darien dejo aparecer al Príncipe Endymion y también fue en batalla ambos se enfrentaban a Ika y Kitsune yo comencé mi lucha contra Ookami.

No sé de donde saque las fuerza para pelear pero aquí me encontraba dando lo mejor de mí, y está vez ganaría sola -¡Por el poder del cristal de la luna plateada!- de pronto la vi ahí derrotada frente a mis pies.

-Muy bien hecho…Princesa- escuche de pronto a mis espaldas y un terrible miedo se apodero de mí –Ahora veamos si eres capaz de vencerme a mí- En cuanto giré la vi a ella, con su espada sobre su cabeza lista para aniquilarme, el miedo me invadió, pero no yo debía luchar por la memoria de mi familia, por recuperar a la pequeña Rini, con mi báculo logré detener su ataque, pero su fuerza era inimaginable.

-¿Aún crees qué tus amigos estarán con vida cuando todo esto acabe?-

-Así es, estaremos juntos todos y tu dolo serás un mal recuerdo para el planeta, mis amigos, nuestras familias y sobre todo nosotros…-

-Jajajaja y ¿Cómo piensas lograrlo?-

-Con el poder que la luna me brinda-lo intenté de todas las formas lo intenté pero su poder era mucho más fuerte, de pronto la vi tomarme del cuello y dejarme a su altura.

-Siempre fuiste y serás una mocosa indigna del trono lunar, ahora acabaré con tu miserable existencia para que reúnas con tu familia- la vi alejar su espada, una clavada certera y ese sería mi fin, no logré proteger a nadie, ni este planeta, ni a Rini, y mucho menos a mi familia.

-¡Suéltala! Aquí me tienes para entregarte todo lo que me pidas a cambio de la vida ella y mi hija-

-¿Otra vez quiere hacer tratos conmigo Principito?

-Solo quiero que esto acabe y si cederte mi planeta y mi cristal guardián cubren la cuota a tu maldad, no me importa perder todo, su con eso recupero a mi hija y Sailor Moon-

-Que conmovedoras palabras. De acuerdo ¡Nodo la bebé! Y por último toma, es toda tuya- dijo lanzándome a los pies de Darien.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- me pregunto mientras se iba agachando para intentar ayudarme, cuando su rostro se desfiguro mirando atrás de mí. Y lo que paso después paso tan rápido.

}i{

Derrotado, aun esa palabra se hacía pequeña ante todo lo que había sucedido, antes todo lo que en tan pocas horas me tocó vivir. Solo tenía claro una cosa debía cumplir la promesa de Kaori, proteger a nuestra hija. No tenía más opciones no ahora que los muchachos habían quedado atrás y nada aseguraba que los volveríamos a ver.

Ya no había nada más que hacer, no había fuerzas, no habías estrategias, ni poder que pudiera acabar con esta mujer. Una vez que logré matar a Ika vi con orgullo y esperanza como Sailor Moon había crecido en este último tiempo y sin ayuda de nadie logro vencer a Ookami, pero no me esperaba lo que seguiría después. Ahí detrás de ella la Reina Aka la pilló desprevenida la vi levantar su espada, pero nuevamente la vi defenderse aunque no fue suficientes dieron una breve pelea antes que la capturar la levantará del cuello y se colocará en posición de proporcionarle la estocada final. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

-¡Suéltala! Aquí me tienes para entregarte todo lo que me pidas a cambio de la vida ella y mi hija-

-¿Otra vez quiere hacer tratos conmigo Principito?

-Solo quiero que esto acabe y si cederte mi planeta y mi cristal guardián cubren la cuota a tu maldad, no me importa perder todo, su con eso recupero a mi hija y Sailor Moon-

-Que conmovedoras palabras. De acuerdo Nodo la bebé- indicó al hombre ese mientras él me pasaba a Rini en mis brazos –y por última toma- me dijo mientras lanzó a Serena hacía mi -es toda tuya- me dijo en ese tono irónico y hasta burlo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le pregunte a una maltratada Serena que no dejaba de tomarse su cuello, de pronto miro hacia atrás y la Reina Aka salto por los cielos con su espada en alto en dirección a ella.

-¿Qué sucede?- me pregunta Serena mientras yo le pasaba a Rini y la lanzaba a un costado para sacar mi espada. Y comenzamos una batalla espada contra espada.

-Veo que no eres una mujer de palabra-

-Yo jamás le doy mi palabra a nadie. Estúpidos humanos que cree que alguien como yo le prometería algo-

}i{

_[A partir de aquí si gustan pueden leer escuchando la versión que gustes de "Resplandecientes Cristal de plata"]_

_}i{_

Cuando la vi capturada en las manos de la Reina Aka, el miedo de perderla me invadió. Me dirigí a su rescate había prometido protegerla y otra vez había fallado. A lo lejos vi, como el hablo con la reina, como ella le entrego a la bebé y a sus pies la lanzo. Una vez más, nada había resultado a mi favor, no logré nada uniéndome a la reina, no logre nada para olvidar y ahora una vez más estaban los tres como una familia juntos.

Ya nada importaba, solo terminar con todo esto de una vez. De pronto, esa mujer una vez más ataco a traición, como una vil cobarde, él la enfrentó espada contra espada era una batalla digna de reyes, llena de destrezas, quise acercarme a ella, descuidando y olvidando por completo a Nodo, quien sorpresivamente saboteo el ataque del Príncipe, haciéndolo caer y quedando a merced de ella.

-¡Darien!- escuche el grito desesperado de ella y me arme de valor, está era mi oportunidad de demostrarle mi amor incondicional, de por fin cumplir mi promesa de protegerla a ella, a sus seres queridos y a este planeta donde ella vive. Corrí tan rápido pude, tan rápido los golpes me lo permitieron. De un certero movimiento de espada acabe con Nodo y salté aprovechando ese punto débil que nos dejan las posiciones de ataque. Y mientras me acercaba a la Reina.

-¡Nunca permitiré que lastimes a mi Bombón y a su planeta. Muere!- y doblegue con fuerza mi espada sobre su abdomen, la vi retorcerse sobre el filo de mi espada, como su cabeza se apoyó sobre mi hombro y sus brazos que aún se mantenían sobre su cabeza con la espada, lentamente comenzaron a bajar. –Nunca dejaré que nadie lastime la felicidad de mi Bombón-

-No…no pretendo irme… así- me dijo entre cortado por tal fatal golpe que recibió –Si muero ahora…- de pronto, sentí mi corazón latir a mi por hora.

-¡No Seiya!- escuche los gritos de dulce Bombón.

-Si muero ahora… no lo haré…- me dijo y sentí sus brazos elevarse una vez más. –¡No lo haré Sola!- y entonces entendí todos, los gritos de Bombón, las palabras de Aka, antes de decir algo, sentí el fuerte dolor en mi espalda. Ese ardor que comenzó a sentir y como el filo de su espada se veía salir de mi cuerpo.

Fuimos cayendo lentamente, hasta acabar en el suelo, la vi, solté mi espada y la vi convertirse en polvo, mientras yo caí de costado a su lado.

-¡Noooooooooo, Seiya noooooooooooo!- fueron los gritos de mi dulce Bombón los que me hicieron olvidar por un momento ese ardor y ese sabor amargo en mi boca.

-Al fin…al fin logre cumplir mi promesa-

-Seiya… no me dejes, resiste por favor. Resiste-

-Prometí protegerte a ti y tu planeta y al fin cumplí con mi palabra-

-Eso no me importa Seiya, solo quiero que regresemos juntos. Quiero ir a una cita contigo a la rueda de la fortuna, a bailar a tu club donde ustedes los famosos van…por favor Seiya…se fuerte-

-Bombón prométeme… prométeme que serás feliz… que cuidarás de este mundo y que levantarás un reino lleno de paz…-

-No Seiya no hables así no como si esto fuera una despedida-

-Cada noche estaré cuidando de ti y nuestro amor desde aquella estrella que me concibió los poderes de guerrero…-

-Seiya por favor…no me dejes, prometiste siempre estar a mi lado-

-Y lo estaré… en cada noche estrellada, en el norte donde estaré brillando por ti-

-Seiya no me dejes….-

-Me enamoré como un loco aquella tarde que te vi en el aeropuerto, sin importarme que fueras del brazo de otro… de ese que hoy cuidará de ti y este plaenta, te amé cuando me fui aquella tarde, te amo ahora que pude volver a tus brazos y te amaré en la distancia física. Tienes un deber que cumplir y una estrella por quien velar…-

-Por favor amor... no me dejes… no me condenes a esta vida sin ti…-

-Prometo que en el próximo viaje, te secuestraré y no nos separaremos más- un dolor profundo sentí por todo mi cuerpo -¡Aaaah!- grité cerré mi ojos buscando las fuerzas para decirle adiós. Un frío comencé a sentir en mis pies mientras iba sintiendo como algo se desprendía de mí.

-¡Seiyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-

-Bombón… mi…dulce…Bombón-

}i{

-¡Noooooooooooooo! Por favor noooo Seiyaaa- lo vi cerrar sus ojos con una dulces y tranquila sonrisa en sus labios, mi corazón parecía comenzar a detenerse el dolor que se había instalado en mi pecho, comenzaba a trastornarme, mi mente, mi cuerpo, todo había perdido su rumbo, su sentido. Solo estaba este maldito nudo en mi pecho que no me estaba dejando respirar.

-¡Serena!- fueron los gritos de Darien, mientras sostenía aferrado a mi pecho el cuerpo inerte de Seiya, mi familia, la familia de las chicas, quizás ella allá atrás tantas muertes no no podía, no soportaba la crueldad de esta maldad.

-Yo…- sentía perdida, confundida, desolada. Todo se volvió oscuridad en mi cabeza, lo deje delicadamente sobre el suelo. Y como pude me puse de pie. –Yo…-

-Serena por favor… debemos recuperar el planeta-

-Yo no lo soporto… yo no quería esto…- mientras me encaminaba a lo más alto de una pequeño monte, mis arruinados trajes de eternal Sailor comenzaron a desaparecer para dejar salir a la Princesa que duerme en mí. Invoque al Cristal de Plata, el dolor término por consumirme

-¿Qué pretendes hacer, Serene?-

-Lo siento Darien… esto es… esto es más fuerte que yo no lo soporto más-

-Serena por favor-

-_"Poderoso Cristal de Plata, entrégame tu inmenso poder… bríndame el calor que tanta crueldad me ha arrebatado… devuélveme el tiempo… devuélveme la paz y el amor… duerme este planeta hasta que el dolor se haya disipado de mi destruido corazón y en el de todos los que han sobrevivido"-_

-_"Por el poder del Cristal de Plata…"- _el brilló me cegó y todo a mi alrededor se desvaneció, mis ojos pesadamente se cerraron y los gritos de Darien se volvieron un silencio eterno.

}i{

_Continuará…_

}i{

}i{

**:*~°..:~.°….Polvo de Estrellas….°.~:..°~*:**

}i{

}i{

**Yuuki Miaka-chan:** Todo fue una estrategia de nuestro amado Seiya, pero ya vez nada le resulto y las escenas tristes debían seguir, sé que ahora estás molesta, porque tanto Darien, como Serena quedaron sin sus seres amados y al parecer destinados a estar juntos. Espero me disculpes.

Guest: querida anónima, gracias por tan bellas palabras, la verdad hay sentimientos que solos se pueden expresar si has pasado por un dolor o un amor o un romance, Sailor Moon siempre ha representado nuestros sentimientos de juventud, nuestros sueños de niñas cuando lo único que deseamos es que llegue nuestros príncipe azul o nuestra estrella fugaz y nos rescate. Las escenas han sido tristes, y estas no han quedado atrás. Espero no haya perdido el encanto después de tanto tiempo.

**Selene Kou Chiba:** querida, que emoción saber que logre causar tantas emociones en ti, tal cual las siento mientras las escribo, la verdad es que mi idea era mantener la original de la Srta. Naoko, y contar lo que paso entre Sailor Galaxia y el surgimiento de Tokio de Cristal, más menos como creo que pudo haber sido. Espero no me odies por este capítulos. Y luego disfrutes del final.

**Tatily:** Pues a mí tampoco se me hacía nada fácil creer en que Rini fuera hija de Serena, por eso tome está decisión pensé en porque tanta afinidad Rini con Darien y entonces escuche una frase que decía "la sangre siempre llama" y dije claro no podía ser de otra forma. Sé que mi capitulo no ha de haber sido del agrado de nadie, pero solo quería contar que había pasado entre el final de Star y Tokio de Cristal.

**Sailor Alissa:** Amiga…millones de perdones por este penúltimo capítulo para mí tampoco la decisión fue fácil, pero es cosa de esperar el final. Y ver que sucederá una vez que el planeta tierra haya despertado.

**Alex Moon:** amiga que bueno ver que seguiste, te debo entonces mil disculpas por tanta espera. Mi vida se ha vuelto un caos, pero no dejaría está historia inconclusa y sé que ahora has de odiarme, pero debía ser así para que no se perdiera la idea original de la Srta. Naoko.

**Sonrics Lorena Blu:** Gracias por tus buenos deseos con mi hija, jajaja no está bien la idea de los fics es que imagines junto a las escritoras. Gracias y espero no me odies, solo quise mantener la historia original y agregar esta parte. Aún queda el final tranquilidad.

**Kentauride Jay:** amiga me emociona mucho que me leas, sé que ha pasado un siglo y no sé si la esencia con la que escribí los anteriores capítulos haya regresado en estos. Espero no haberte defraudado.

**EstrellaDeLaSoledad:** Si fue triste y sin duda este fue peor… discúlpame por hacerlas sufrir tanto. Quise mantener la parte original de la historia y explicar como es que surgió Tokio de cristal y porque razón la Princesa Serenity durmió al planeta tierra. Por eso todo esto que paso.

21nee: si fue muy triste, pero era necesario para que todo tuviera explicación.

**Princessnerak:** amiga, lo siento por no cumplir del todo tu petición, ha pasado tiempo y pues… solo quería mantener la historia original de su creadora y contar que paso entre el final de galaxia y el surgimiento de tokio de cristal, explicar cuales fueron las verdaderas razones por la que Sailor Moon durmió a la tierra. Espero no me odies por la espera y por el capítulo… aunque lo se me lo merezco.

**Sofi:** Y murió.

**DISCULPEN TANTA ESPERA Y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO PARA TODOS BENDICIONES Y NO ME ODIEN… AUN FALTA EL FINAL.**


	24. El destino de este amor

**Disclaimer: "Los personajes nombrados en esta historia son propiedad de la Srta. Naoko Takeuchi. Está historia es escrita solo por entretención sin fines de lucro"**

}i{

}i{

Gracias a todos quienes me acompañaron en esta historia por todo este tiempo que los tuve incompleto, espero que con este final pueda al menos confortar a todos de alguna manera. Bendiciones y gracias espero el tiempo me alcance para poder seguir escribiendo.

Por favor no olviden dejar sus Reviews. ¡Gracias!

}i{

}i{

**Capítulo XXIV**

**El destino de este amor**

}i{

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que el cielo se veía tan azul? Buscaba entre mis recuerdos de mi vida en el milenio de plata y no lograba recordar un día específico. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que el aire se sentía tan liviano y puro en mis pulmones? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que el verde del pasto y los colores de las flores se veían tan vivos como se ven hoy? No logro recordarlo, pero imagino que así se tuvo que ver la tierra cuando se creó en la inmensidad de este universo.

Hoy sin duda alguna era el renacimiento del hogar de aquel hombre que la ha protegido desde milenios inmemorables. Hoy la tierra se viste de gala para resurgir desde sus cenizas y dar de paso al nuevo siglo, el siglo XXX y con ello también a Tokio de Cristal.

-¡Luna!- fue Artemis quien me saco de mis más profundos pensamientos.

-¿Qué sucede Artemis?-

-Te estamos esperando ya es hora-

-¿Ya es hora? ¿Tan pronto?-

-¿Pronto? Vamos Luna, esperamos todo un siglo para despertar y volver a reconstruir este mundo… para levantar Tokio de Cristal-

-Eso lo tengo claro Artemis, solo no me esperaba que desde que todos despertamos y de todo lo que ha sucedido haya llegado esté día-

-Pero llego y no podemos llegar tarde a la coronación. Menos si tú no estás, sabes lo importante que has sido desde milenio de plata en la vida de ella-

-Tienes razón, soy una despistada. Es la costumbre de cada mañana venir a los jardines del palacio y apreciar el esplendor de este nuevo futuro para la tierra…-

-Tranquila Luna, tendremos toda la eternidad para apreciarla. Ahora vamos, o no empezaran con toda la ceremonia y ya todos los invitados esperan por el gran momento…-

Era cierto, había olvidado que aquí en el palacio era un día de suma importancia, habría boda y coronación, todo por partida doble. Era todo lo que faltaba para sellar con broche de oro el resurgimiento de este planeta que muy amablemente nos acogió cuando llegamos en la búsqueda de nuestra princesa de la luna y sus guerreras.

-Tienes razón Artemis, vamos-

}i{

A pasado harto desde aquella vez, desde aquella oscuridad que trajo consigo tanto dolor y desconsuelo para quienes tuvimos que enfrentarnos a aquella mujer. Todo un siglo y todo un mundo sumergido en un eterno letargo esperando que el tiempo nos devolviera a todos un consuelo para poder seguir adelante. Aquella mujer trajo consigo miseria y desdicha y todos fuimos envueltos por ese manto oscuro que trajo su maldad.

Pero al fin todo se había acabado, ya no hay más dolor, ya no hay más destrucción; al fin la paz reina en todos los confines del universo y sobretodo aquí en la tierra, este planeta que nos ofreció un hogar a mí y mis guerreras y a nuestras amadas familias en aquella vida normal que intentamos tener antes que las responsabilidades que reencarnamos nos alcanzaran.

Hoy la vida como Serena Tsukino había llegado a su fin, junto a todos sus sueños de joven, junto a todos esos mágicos momentos que viví junto a mis amiga Amy, Rei, Lita y Mina recuerdos que llevaré conmigo en el silencio de mi corazón, aquellas lágrimas de amor que deje escapar, aquellas llegadas tardes a la escuela- Mi vida como Serena debía dormirse en lo más profundo de mi corazón para darle pie a la mujer que hoy soy y debo ser para todos en este mundo, para mis guerreras y mi familia. La imagen ante mis ojos era el reflejo de la mujer en la que me he convertido, la inocencia se había escondido en esta mirada madura de la vida, detrás de todas estas responsabilidades y debajo de aquella figura que está noche sellaría en mis recuerdo lo que alguna vez fue mi vida como aquella niña, como Serena Tsukino.

}i{

Cuanto tiempo paso, nunca lo supimos, solo despertamos en nuestro planeta, preguntándonos que había pasado en la Tierra mas nadie nos volvió a dar una nueva noticia, solo que el sueño eterno se había dejado caer sobre cada uno de los habitantes. Eso también lo incluía a él, a ellos. Aun cuando Healer y Maker despertaron tardaron muchos años en regresar del sueño eterno, siguieron haciendo guardia a todos quienes aún dormían, protegiéndolos y velando por su salud, en especiales a las mujeres que juraron amar, proteger y respetar por toda la eternidad.

Hasta cuando el tiempo decretado por ella llego a su fin, Yo y mis guerreros en compañía de una comitiva regresamos a levantar las ruinas de lo que alguna vez fue un planeta totalmente poblado y con grandes avances tecnológicos de los cuales por los años y la misma naturaleza había desaparecido. Hoy también debíamos acompañarlos a todos, independiente de que eso significaba recordar nuestra perdida, aquella que nos causó el mismo dolor a ambas.

Pero hoy, ya no habría más lágrimas, solo los recuerdos hermosos de todos aquellos momentos compartidos en un pasado que ya eran lejanos, después de tantos años en ese letargo.

-Reina Kakyuu, ya estamos por llegar-

-¿Ude?-

-Dígame-

-Gracias por todos estos años a nuestro lado, la vida te dio misión de cuidar a todos los reyes de Kinmoku… a mis abuelos, mis padres, a mí y hoy a mis pequeños. Tú mejor que nadie mereces que nos acompañes a este acontecimiento tan importante para el universo…-

-Princesa yo…-

-Te deje tu traje en tu dormitorio, debes acompañarme con ellos-

-Como usted diga…con permiso-

Vi marchar hacia su habitación a aquel hombre que había tenido la fortuna de guiarme en mi reino, cuando mis padres faltaron y que sin duda alguna debía también estar este día como un invitado, tal cual me lo pidieron, Ude quien ha educado a todos los reyes de mi familia y hoy también a quien tomará esa responsabilidad.

Tal cual él, lo había anunciado desde mi ventana podía observar esa hermosa combinación que hacían los extensos mares con las nubes, y me fue imposible no sentir un leve nerviosismo en mi corazón, y la nostalgia que regresar me causaba, mientras más nos aproximábamos eran más fuertes los movimientos que mi corazón hacía. Al llegar podía ver él hermoso Palacio de que se forjo en la mitad de lo que alguna vez fue Tokio… los maravillosos jardines que se formaron alrededor del palacio, estaban perfectamente decorados para el gran evento que se celebraría allí.

}i{

En cuanto la nave bajo mi alma de niña se apodero de mí, los nervios y la ansiedad no me dejaban tranquila, solo quería ir a su encuentro pero las obligaciones no me dejaban llegar a él, pero tal cual nos prometimos en nuestro último encuentro ese sería la última vez en que nos diríamos "_hasta pronto_"

_**Flashback**_

-Mi amado caballero, mi corazón y mi cuerpo ya no quieren más despedidas-

-Yo tampoco las quiero más mi hermosa Venus, pero este será nuestro último encuentro… después nada, ni nadie nos separará-

-¿Lo dices en serio?-

-Por supuesto, un caballero como yo jamás mentiría…-

-¿Pero cómo pretendes hacerlo? Sabes bien que no puedo abandonarlos, que debo una misión y mi vida a ella. Y tú igual tienes un deber que cumplir…- mi corazón se entristeció en cuanto las posibilidades de estar junto a él se veían en mi mente cada vez más inciertas. De pronto, sentí como su mano recorrió mi cuerpo desnudo hacia mi rostro, levantando mi rostro, fijando su mirada intensa en mis ojos… me besó y lentamente me envolvió en sus brazos y en todo ese amor que en cada encuentro nuestros labios pronunciaban y nuestros cuerpos demostraban.

-¿Quieres ser mi Venus para toda la vida?- fue la pregunta que surgió de sus labios mientras nuestros cuerpos se iban haciendo uno.

_**Fin Flashback**_

-Claro que si… mil veces si Yaten…- volví a responder mientras besaba suavemente la sortija fundida en polvos de estrellas con piedras de venus que había sellado la promesa de unir nuestras vidas por siempre.

-Mina- fue el llamado de mi nombre que me devolvió a esa habitación y que lo trajo a él a mi lado.

-Yaten- lo llamé para luego ir a su encuentros, entre nosotros las palabras sobraban por lo que sin decir, envolví su cuello entre mis brazos y demande sus besos que ya extrañaba tanto, mientras él rodeaba mi cintura y besaba con la misma intensidad con la que nos amamos.

}i{

Todo había quedado perfecto, tal cual lo había organizado Sailor Mars junto a Sailor Neptune, ya solo faltaba verificar el clima para que nada afectara este gran día. El cielo se mostraba totalmente despejado y las hermosas estrellas brillarían intensamente sobre la noche acompañando a la Luna, quien hoy debía lucir radiante, había logrado calcular la salida exacta, por lo que la puntualidad en los eventos que se llevarían a cabo debía seguir el protocolo y el tiempo establecido.

Observe una vez más el cielo, sacando nuevamente mi micro-computadora que llevaba años acompañándome, revise mis últimos informes climatológicos y también astrológicos, para terminar por confirmar mis deducciones, y si todo se encontraba nuevamente en orden.

Independiente de mis constantes estudios, no podía dejar de lado esos sentimientos que me hacían perderme en aquella hermosa estrella que parecía brillar para mí, añoraba su regreso, los besos y las caricias que hemos compartido durante estos últimos meses. Pero, mi misión estaba por encima de cualquier cosa que demandará mi corazón y él también lo sabía, porque él igual tenía las suyas, allá en ese lejano lugar que era su hogar.

-Dime ¿Ya encontraste eso que has perdido en el firmamento Mercury?- al escuchar esas palabras cerré lentamente mis ojos, esperando que no sean producto de mi imaginación y de mis deseos de verlo.

-La verdad, no he perdido nada… al contrario, estoy deseando muchas cosas al mirar en él, como ahora espero no seas productos de mi imaginación…- dije deseando sinceramente que fuera real, pero antes que mis pensamientos y deseos se hicieran oír, sentí como avanzo a mis espalda para pararse frente a mí, sentí como su rostro comenzó acercarse, como su respiración se comenzaba a mezclar con la mía, como sus manos recorrieron mis brazos para llegar a mi cabeza, y tomarla con la misma intensidad que sus labios se perdieron en los míos. Era real, era él… era el sabor de sus labios, el aroma de su piel…había vuelto, y nuevamente todas las obligaciones, los deberes se había marchado de nuestro alrededor, mis miedos y mis inseguridades también. Realmente lo amaba, realmente deseaba estar a su lado. ¿Por qué no hacer lo que realmente quería y deseaba como las chicas me había dicho?

El aire, tenía que ser el único capaz de separarnos…mientras lentamente nos separamos, decidí decirlo –Te amo Taiki… tanto que ya no quiero volver a estar lejos de ti…- sentí como el sonrojo se apodero de mis mejillas y como sus ojos se abrieron y se iluminaron tan grandes como imaginaba se veían los míos.

-¿Hablas en serio? Mi Amy, mi hermosa sirena… ¿al fin ese es mi esperado si?-

-Así es Taiki, ya no quiero darle más cabida a mis miedos, a mis obligaciones, hoy quiero pensar en mí y en lo que deseo, en lo que amo y ese eres tú, quiero vivir el resto de mi vida junto a ti…ya lo demás se irá dando con el tiempo…-

-Te Amo tanto Amy Mizuno y por ti, haría todo hasta lo imposible- sentí como me elevo en sus brazos y giramos, para luego volver a pisar el suelo y fundirnos en un dulce y deseable beso.

}i{

-Su alteza-

-Por favor no me llames así-

-Pero es que en eso te convertirás Darien y yo realmente prefiero comenzar a llamarte así…-

-Andrew por favor, eres y serás siempre mi mejor amigo. Si gustas delante de otras personas puedes llamarme así, pero acá tú y yo siempre seremos Darien y Andrew-

-Gracias… la verdad, nunca imagine, que sería amigo de un príncipe y que mi esposa sería una guerrera-

-También veo que eres un gran padre-

-Jajaja bueno tú no te quedas atrás has hecho un gran trabajo con la pequeña Rini y me gusta verte feliz con ella, a pesar de todo verte feliz, me hace feliz-

-Ellas son mi vida, las que me dan la fuerza para llevar a delante esta vida y me dan el poder para proteger la Tierra solo por protegerlas a ellas…-

-Me alegra tanto oírte hablar así, no me cabe la menor duda que serás el mejor Rey para este lugar y que nos cuidarás tanto como a ellas. Ahora debo recordarte que debes estar listo en menos de una hora comenzaremos y no quiero que mi hermosa Lita se enoje por no haber terminado a tiempo con el pequeño Andrew, además no quiero ser responsable de tu atraso, anda…-

-Tienes razón, nos vemos en unos minutos más…Y Andrew…-

-Dime-

-Gracias-

-Yo…- antes de poder responderle, lo vi marcharse. Sin duda alguna, hoy muchas cosas más cambiarían en nuestras vidas, ya lo habían hecho desde que despertamos, desde que ella al fin había sanado y todos los que habíamos salidos lastimados nos habíamos recuperado.

-Amor, ¿Ya están listos?- fue la voz de ella la que me saco de mi pensamiento.

-Ya casi- le respondí, antes de verla entrar a la habitación, tan hermosa como siempre –Anda Andrew estás listo- le dije mientras ponía al pequeño en su corral. –Eres la mujer más bella que he visto en el universo, dudo mucho que alguien supere tu belleza- dije mientras rodeaba su cintura y la acercaba a mi cuerpo, para dejarme impregnar por el aroma de su perfume.

-Andrew, no tenemos tiempo…-

-Siempre hay tiempo para amarte- le respondí antes que mis labios se dirigieran sobre los suyos, ya no hubo quejas, no hubo tiempo… solo ese amor intenso y demandante que sentía por ella y que sabía ella sentía por mí.

}i{

Toque suavemente a su dormitorio, no quería molestarla. Pero necesitaba verla antes del evento. Gentilmente me abrió la puerta y me invito a pasar, estaba tan hermosa con ese atuendo blanco, su cabello rubio tomado en sus infaltables coletas. Pero, lucía diferente ya no era esa niña que conocí cerca de los videojuegos de Andrew, ya no era despistada, ni llorona, definitivamente todo lo que vivimos desde que nuestros antepasados despertaran en nosotros, hasta aquella dolorosa oscuridad que nos dejaron vació e inconsolables. Ahora era toda una mujer, seria, responsable, con esa imagen que una futura soberana debía tener.

-Te vez hermosa- no pude evitar decirle

-Gracias, pero sabes que no deberías estar aquí-

-Si lo sé, pero necesitaba verte para estar seguro de que todo esto es real, además nunca imagine que esté día llegaría tan pronto. Aun me parece ayer cuando nuestras identidades fueron reveladas, tantas cosas que vivimos juntos, las batallas, las veces en que perdimos la vida y nuevamente tuvimos la oportunidad de renacer…-

-es verdad, pero creo que ya no es momento de dudar, ni mucho menos recordar aquellos pasajes de nuestras vidas pasadas, donde hubo tanto dolor-

-Serena yo…-

}i{

-Vamos Darien, siempre soy yo quien duda de todo y hoy no quiero sentirte así inseguro y lleno de dudas. Además recuerda que hoy será la última vez que tú y yo seamos ellos… dejaremos atrás a Serena y a Darien-

-No es que dude, solo que no quiero fallarle a Rini-

-No lo harás, ya verás que la cuidaremos y protegeremos. Será aquella dulce niña que conocimos milenios atrás-

-Es verdad cuantas cosas pasaron, éramos simples humanos con un sueño que tuvimos que postergar por proteger a todos, por una misión-

-¿Sueños? Ya ni recuerdo cual era mi sueño. Quizás ya en esta vida nos quedaron pendientes esos sueños de juventud, pero habrá varias otras en las que podamos ser lo que deseamos y no lo que nos imponga el destino-

-Veo con mucho orgullo cuanto haz crecido… cabeza de chorlito-

-"¿Cabeza de chorlito?" Había olvidado el sonido de esas palabras en tus labios y el efecto que causaban cuando las escuchaba… eres un odioso, Darien-

-Jajajaja hay cosas que siempre pertenecerán a nuestras vidas normales y que no podremos mantener escondidas eternamente- quizás sea por el día o por los acontecimientos que se llevarían a cabo, pero hoy sin duda alguna Darien estaba más nostálgico que yo, seguro aun no puede olvidar todo el dolor y las pérdidas que nos dejó aquella última batalla. Y antes que esa nostalgia me alcance decidí sacudir mi cabeza para evitar recordar y así dejar todo donde lo había guardado en lo más profundo de mi memoria para olvidarlo de una buena vez. Procuré acercarme a él, me puse frente a él y tome su rostro en mis manos.

-Puede que tengas razón y nuestra esencia como seres humanos corrientes nunca se alejará del todo de nosotros, pero hoy sellaremos el surgimiento de Tokio de Cristal, no podremos volver a mirar el pesado… Hoy Darien Chiba y Serena Tsukino, desaparecerán de la faz de este mundo y el universo y solo seremos Endymion y Serenity… como aquella vez en el milenio de Plata. No más penas, no más recuerdo. Ya no somos más esos jovencitos, hoy cargaremos con la responsabilidad de guiar a nuestro pueblo a la paz que tanto nos consto conseguir-

¿Habrá sido el dolor? ¿Habrá sido el sueño eterno? ¿La ausencia? La que me transformo en está mujer, la niña se había marchado de mi mientras dormía en esa eternidad, y solo había lugar para la mujer que ahora soy que ha sido destinada a ser soberna.

-Tienes razón, la responsabilidad que cargamos es mucho más grande que quedarse viviendo entre tanto recuerdo. Será mejor que nos apuremos al parecer todos los invitados han llegado-

-Intentaré no hacerte esperar tanto, solo si me prometes que cuando se abran las puertas del salón real, este allí esperándome-

-Así será… ahí estaré- mire una vez más mi imagen frente al espejo, estaba lista.

}i{

Abuelito, sé que desde donde te encuentres harás que algún día el consuelo llegue a mi vida y me hagas entender las razones del ¿por qué no estás conmigo? Hoy en un día tan importante para todos sin duda alguna me haces falta tú.

-Rei ¿Aún no estás lista?-

-Claro que lo estoy… es solo que…-

-No me digas que ahora tienes dudas, ya no hay marcha atrás… bueno si la hay, pero es que tu esperaste tanto tiempo para esto-

-No es eso Mina, es solo que quisiera que mi abuelito hubiera estado conmigo el día de hoy, nada más es eso…-

-Tu mejor que nadie sabe, que el estará a tu lado y estará durante todo este evento junto a ti... además ¿quién lo hubiera imagina?-

-¡Oh vamos Mina, no me apenes por favor!-

-Jajajajaja está bien vamos Señora Rei…-

-Eres una fastidiosa, pobre de Yaten- Abuelito, gracias por todo, sé que me guiarás más después de este gran evento.

-Rei-

-¡¿Nicolas?!...regresaste a tiempo-

}i{

-Les deseo lo mejor del universo, aun cuando Kinmoku no será lo mismo sin ustedes, no puedo retenerlos a mi lado a costa de su propia felicidad, hoy los acompañaré en este lugar, pero después ustedes serán dueño de su propio destino tan cual como las estrellas que son…-

-Muchas Gracias Alteza…nuestra misión ha llegado a su fin y los nuevos caballeros star, están listo para resguardar de usted y su familia tal cual fuéramos nosotros…-

-Lo sé y jamás dudaría de sus palabras y compromiso con nuestro pueblo. Les agradezco cada esfuerzo, cada batalla en la que se enfrentaron, y ese compromiso que tuvieron… que el poder de Kinmoku este siempre con ustedes…-

-Muchas Gracias Reina Kakyuu-

-Y a ti mi querida estrella, espero nunca pierdas es espíritu de lucha y esa pureza de tu alma los cuales serán de gran utilidad para esta nueva misión que las estrellas escribieron para ti, pero por sobre todas las cosas que sean inmensamente felices…-

}i{

Al fin, el día había avanzado todos los invitados había llegado y la música y las campanas comenzaron a sonar, los reyes del pasado volvieron, para entregar su corona a los respectivos reyes y bendecir el nuevo futuro, Serían la Reina Selena y el Rey Helios quienes coronarían y bendecirían la unión de sus ambos hijos en matrimonio, y también junto a los reyes estaba él esperándola tan radiante, como jamás imagine verlo.

-¿Quieres llorar?-

-Como dices esas tonteras Artemis, solo… solo fue una mugre en mi ojo, ya sabes es difícil con las garras…- Nuestro sueño y nuestra lucha al fin tenían forma real, hoy no solo estaría la coronación Lunar y Terrestre, sino la boda que tanto habíamos añorado. Los invitados murmuraban la belleza del traje del novio y futuro rey y muchos se preguntaban ¿Cómo se vería ella? De pronto, las puertas del salón real se abrieron de par en par y allí estaba ella, nuestra reina.

}i{

En cuanto, las puertas del salón real comenzaron a abrirse mi corazón comenzó a latir aún más fuerte y rápido, mi respiración comenzó a escasear y mis piernas no dejaban de temblar, tenía miedo de tropezarme, como cuando aún era esa niña torpe y despistada… pero tan pronto las puertas se abrieron de par en par, vi a todos mis invitados y los rostros familiares que tanto deseaba ver.

Haruka y Michiru juntas como siempre, al lado de Hotaru y Setsuna, por el otro lado mis queridas amigas Lita junto a Andrew y su pequeño Bebé, Mina y Yaten, Amy mi querida y tímida Amy junto a Taiki, Rei con la pequeña Rini en brazos y Nicolas a su lado, la Reina Kakyuu y sus dos pequeños, me sonrió con una calidez que me hacía recordarlo…a él.

Mi mirada viajo más lejos, al altar donde mi madre y el padre de Endymion aguardaban… y a un costado él… tan perfecto, tan hermoso como en mis sueños, su sonrisa, su mirada todo a mí alrededor se detuvo y la niña que dormía en mí nuevamente aparecía al verlo, al recordar todo lo que nos unió en el pasado y que hoy al fin después de tanto que nos tocó pasar por fin seríamos felices como había soñado desde que nos comenzamos amar.

-Tranquila, todo saldrá bien- me devolvió en el tiempo la voz de quien hoy me llevaba al altar.

-Sí, tienes razón todo saldrá bien para los dos…es solo que creo que en el fondo tenía razón, con respecto a nuestra esencia…-

-Ya no hay tiempo, vamos… ¿estás lista?-

-Sí, lo estoy… vamos-

}i{

Cuando todo se volvió oscuridad sentí como todas las pocas esperanzas que quedaban en mí desaparecían lentamente, todo se había acabado, pero al menos había cumplido mi palabra y eso me hacía inmensamente feliz, por lo que dejarla ir era lo único que me quedaba.

Pero no fue así, mi sacrificio hoy me permite estar aquí a los pies del altar a esperarla junto a todos estos nervios que no me dejan tranquilo y que agudizaron cuando la música cambio y todos los invitados se pusieron de pie, la puerta del salón comenzó a abrirse lentamente, para mostrarme la imagen de un hermoso ángel, sentí que mi cara era de un completa idiota, pero ella me podía idiota con su belleza, y hoy que después de tanto esfuerzo al fin uniríamos nuestras vidas en un sagrado vinculo bendecidos por los reyes y hoy nuestras vidas cambiarán junto con todas las responsabilidades que está coronación traía.

La vi comenzar su andar en dirección en mí y mi corazón se aceleró a mil por hora, todo a mi alrededor desapareció y solo fuimos ella y yo, ya no estaban sus amigas que también eran las mis, no había nadie. No podía esperarla y baje un peldaño, ante la reprobadora mirada de quien la traía… si ese sujeto engreído, pero el mejor que nadie debía entenderme, más tarde sería su turno. De pronto, estaban frente a mí… él me miro fijo tomando su mano y la coloco sobre mi mano extendida.

-Por muchos años que hayan pasado, no puedo no decirte que _Ahora tú te encargaras de protegerla_…Seiya Kou-

-Vaya, nunca pensé volver a oír esas palabras. Pero no te preocupes, de eso Darien. Yo cuidaré y protegeré siempre de ella-

-Lo sé…- sentí la calidez de su mano en la mía y como hacia una pequeña reverencia de agradecimiento hacia Darien, mientras yo hacía lo mismo.

-Te vez hermosa Bombón-

-Tú también mi apuesto mí caballero-

-Pensé que este día jamás llegaría a nuestras vidas…-

-Discúlpame si te hice esperar demasiado, pero es que…-

-Tranquila mi dulce Bombón, nadie imagino lo que sucedería y todo lo que necesité para volver a ti… un milenio aun fue poco para todo lo que sería capaz de esperarte con tal de vivir junto a ti…y nuestra pequeña estrella que hoy ya está en ti…-

-¿Cómo lo supiste?-

-Soy una estrella y como tal, puedo sentir cuando mueren y nacen…por eso ansiaba verte-

-¡Oh Seiya, cuanto te amo!-

-Yo te amo más mi amada y dulce Bombón…- tome su mano para que la ceremonia comenzará. –Te amo de la misma forma en que mi amor nació por ti aquella tarde en el aeropuerto…y mira como es la vida, aquella vez ibas del brazo y de él lejos de mí y hoy regresas del brazo de él para convertirte en mi mujer…-

-Nunca imaginamos todo los viviríamos después de aquel encuentro…-

-Ya vez, aquí estamos listo para dar el sí, te amo como nunca en ninguna vida podré volver amar a alguien más…mi dulce Bombón…-

}i{

Todo salió lo planeado, Serena y Seiya se había casado. Y nuevamente coronados como Reyes del milenio de Plata. Luego fue mi turno, el de despojar a mi amada Kaori, quien había vuelto a la vida gracias a la intervención de Sailor Plut, quien volvió al pasado y está vez la salvo de la maldad de aquella mujer, ambos fuimos coronados como los soberanos de la tierra y juntos a nuestra pequeña Rini, ahora todo en el palacio era fiesta y alegría, era como si nada, ni nadie nos hubiera atacado.

-Darien-

-Serena… ¿qué haces aquí?-

-Quería agradecerte por todo, por haberme acompañado hasta el altar, por permitir a mí y a Seiya poder celebrar con ustedes nuestra unión…-

-Era lo mínimo que podía hacer, luego de todo lo que hicieron para volver a traer a mi lado a Kaori…-

-Al final, aun cuando el destino había sido escrito para nosotros logramos elegir por nosotros mismos nuestro camino, y sin ti no sé cómo hubiera podido llegar a ser quien soy ahora…-

Poco a poco, todos nuestros amigos se reunieron entorno a nosotros, a mi lado Kaori y junto a ella Seiya… la Luna radiaba intensamente y los reyes del pasado estaban por partir y a mí solo me quedaba agradecer a la mujer que siempre me saco a mí y mi reino de la oscuridad.

-Serena, todo estos te lo debo a ti porque un día desapareceremos, nacerán nuevos guerreros y nuevas estrellas, pero tú Sailor Moon, tú serás inmortal, para siempre. Serás la más hermosa de las estrellas brillando en el firmamento de la eternidad…-

}i{** FIN **}i{

}i{

}i{

**:*~°..:~.°….Polvo de Estrellas….°.~:..°~*:**

}i{

}i{

Gracias a todos por su inmensa paciencia, por la espera y por seguir al pendiente de lo que fue para mí esté proyecto, está historia que tanto me consto llegar al final, quizás no quedo como yo quería, quizás no fue tan íntegro y limpio como el resto de la historia, pero necesitaba darle un final, no quería dejarlo inconcluso y por eso hoy les ofrezco este final, espero lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo. Bendiciones y muchas gracias.

**Selene Kou Chiba:** Espero haberte complacido de algún modo, no quise adentrarme a un poco más de historia en torno a nuestros protagonistas porque quería seguir el final del manga.

**Tatily:** :D espero haber llenado tus expectativas, la verdad quería que l final de mi historia fuera el del manga, por eso termine como pudiste apreciar.

**Azucenas45:** lo hice, le di una pequeña estrella a Serena ;) Y gracias por acompañarme en esta historia

**Yuuki Miaki-chan:** Espero haber reconfortado tu alma luego de haberte causado pena por esa tan triste perdida, espero haber cumplido tus expectativas un poco.

**Princessnerak:** Gracias por haberme acompañado todo este tiempo, espero no me sigas odiando bendiciones y te espero en alguna próxima historia.

**Paola 14:** Espero no haberte causado muchas lágrimas y espero este final haya sido de tu agrado, necesitaba unirlo con aquella última frase que corresponde al final de Sailor Moon del Manga,

**Serenalucy:** Espero no haberte hecho esperar demasiado para el final.


End file.
